


Corações Clandestinos

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 153,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Há corações que se cruzam na vida, que se reconhecem, se apaixonam e lutam sempre juntos, sem interessar se são proibidos, ocultos, alheios, impulsivos ou inesperados, o importante é que são reais.





	1. Perseguição

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CORAZONES CLANDESTINOS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413598) by Araleh Snape. 



 

Severus Snape parecia encontrar-se dando outro de seus habituais percursos noturnos. Seu andar apressado não era nada fora do comum, também seus olhos penetrando a noite, clonados na mesma escuridão, cúmplices da penumbra em busca de algum infrator às regras do colégio. No entanto, não tudo é o que aparenta.

Draco Malfoy encurralava seu namorado contra a parede desse escuro corredor. Sugava seus lábios com ansiedade, desfrutando dos choramingo que emanava da garganta do outro garoto, visivelmente excitado, roçava seu quadril contra a do loiro, se orgulhando de perceber que não era o único que se sentia a ponto do mandar todo ao diabo e se tomar mutuamente aí no meio do corredor.

— Draco, acho que devemos deter-nos… —sugeriu entre suspiros de prazer quanto o Slytherin afundou sua cara em seu pescoço e sugou guloso a pele sensível abaixo da sua orelha—… faz favor… ou não sei se posso…

— Deixa de controlar-te, Joli*, que te asseguro não te arrependerás.

— Mas…

— Não sei a que tens medo sabe que te quero.

— Sei-o, mas…

Draco silenciou com um feroz beijo que conseguiu desarmar a seu noivo. Nem sequer ouviram os passos acercar-se, e justo quando o loiro tentava introduzir uma mão baixo a camisa de seu noivo para lhe acariciar mais intimamente…

— Potter, tem menos cinquenta pontos para Gryffindor e detenção comigo… Agora!

Harry quase jogou a Draco ante o sobressalto que sofreu ao escutar a voz autoritária de seu Professor. Olhou-lhe aterrorizado e envergonhado por ter sido apanhados em tão comprometedora situação.

— Professor… —disse Draco mais acalmado—… não estávamos fazendo nada mau.

— Vai a tua habitação, Malfoy antes de que me arrependa de não lhe baixar pontos da minha própria casa.

— Padrinho…

— Tenho dito que te vá! –ordenou mais cortantemente. -Como monitor podes andar fora de tua habitação, mas tens cinco minutos para chegar antes de te dar uma advertência como ao senhor Potter.

Harry enviou uma mirada de súplica a seu noivo para que se marchasse, sabia que se seguia tentando o defender de Snape as coisas seriam muito piores. Resignado, Draco teve que dar meia volta para dirigir para sua habitação.

Olhos verdes levantou timidamente a mão para despedir-se, a qual foi imediatamente presa pelo pulso por seu Professor, quem sem lhe importar nada, tomou o caminho a seu escritório levando a Harry quase arrastando. O garoto nem se atrevia a protestar, sobretudo porque preferia não dar pé a que Snape lhe falasse diretamente de como tinha sido surpreendido essa noite.

Ao chegar, o Professor soltou-lhe ordenando-lhe ocupar um assento na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Harry não obedeceu de imediato, ainda aturdido de que não lhe exigisse se pôr a esfregar todos os caldeirões sujos que se amontoava no salão contiguo.

— Que passa, Potter?... É surdo? —perguntou ocupando seu cadeirão atrás da mesa ao que levou um grande montículo de pergaminhos para se pôr a qualificar, sem importar que já fossem dar as onze da noite.

— Que vou fazer? —questionou finalmente sentando-se.

— Só fique aí e guarde silêncio que estou ocupado.

Harry estava realmente assustado. Era a terceira vez que o Professor Snape lhe castigava nas últimas duas semanas, e suas detenções já não eram como antes, não achava que devesse se queixar pois a mudança aparentemente era para seu bem, mas realmente esperava que em qualquer momento lhe fizesse ver sua sorte… talvez só planejava o ter confiado para dar o golpe mortal.

 _"Não sei que demônios estou fazendo"_ se questionou Snape enquanto riscava com brilhante tinta verde a primeira resposta do primeiro pergaminho que revisava. De lateralmente podia ver ao jovem de dezessete anos torcendo os dedos com nervosismo enquanto tentava manter-se quieto e passar desapercebido.

 _"Está nervoso"_ pensou o Professor sem deixar de qualificar os exames. _"Ultimamente ponho-lhe nervoso, mas não da forma que quisesse… Só é porque o descubro em seus deslizes!"._

Um profundo suspiro brotou de sua alma fazendo que Harry se tensa mais.

 _"Que foi isso?"_ Perguntou-se Harry atrevendo-se a olhar ao Professor, quem, sem dar-se conta da inconsciente exalação, continuava com seu trabalho. _"Será que se está imaginando alguma tortura para mim?"_

— P-professor?

Snape só rosnou em resposta, nem sequer levantou a cara, ainda que graças a sua habilidade quase podia ver a expressão expectante de seu aluno.

— Para valer não quer que faça nada? —perguntou Harry, convencido de que entre mais ocupado que estivesse seria melhor.

O professor não respondeu, mas pela primeira vez deixou a pluma em seu lugar apartando a mirada do pergaminho.

— Pode ir Potter.

— Mas…

— Direto a sua sala comum, sem desvios, se me inteiro que voltou a estar fora dela, lhe asseguro que não terá a mesma sorte.

— Sim… Professor.

— Espero-lhe amanhã aqui mesmo, terminando suas classes… não faça planos para o resto da semana, estará completamente ocupado.

Harry pensou que seria um suicídio reclamar e não se atrevia nem sequer a questionar o porquê de toda uma semana de detenções, de modo que se mordeu os lábios para não o fazer. Ao vê-lo fazer isso, Snape se pôs de pé lhe olhando fixamente. Harry voltou a ficar tenso sem saber como devia reagir, instintivamente se afundou em seu assento como se estivesse a ponto de ser atacado por um feroz tigre.

O Professor deu uns passos acercando-se. Harry não lhe decolou a mirada de em cima em espera do verdadeiro castigo, no entanto, não passava nada. Snape somente via-lhe. Para olhos negros era hipnotizante ver o rubor do temor nas bochechas brancas dos olhos verdes, seus lábios entreabertos deixando sair uma agitada respiração… baixou a mirada. Aquela noite Harry levava só a camisa e a calça do uniforme, sem a túnica, e notou como seu firme abdômen subia e baixava com rapidez ante a exaltação que tinha.

Não pôde o evitar, Snape percorreu a cada um dos botões da branca camisa para se deter justo no da calça. Esse botão em particular era uma tentação, sua ascensão e queda foi uma ode ao erotismo, era um _"veem, veem"_ que lhe convidava ao acariciar.

Harry deu-se conta daquelas miradas, mas em nenhum momento ocorreu-se lhe pensar em nada perverso. Pelo menos não do tipo perverso que Snape tinha em mente.

— Regresse a sua Torre, Potter. —disse Snape finalmente quando regressou sua mirada aos verdes olhos de Harry.

O garoto assentiu e lentamente pôs-se de pé. O Professor continuava bem perto e queria evitar tocar-lhe, arqueado um pouco suas costas para poder rodear a cadeira e marchar-se. Severus não se moveu, mas seus punhos se apertaram para não o reduzir por essa cintura que estava lhe deixando louco.

Harry interpretou equivocadamente aquilo, achou que quiçá estava se contendo para não o agredir fisicamente, pensou no enfrentar como faria em outras ocasiões, mas de tão só recordar o motivo de que estivesse aí essa noite decidiu guardar silêncio e se apressou a sair quase correndo do escritório de seu Professor. Ao ficar só, Severus atravessou outra porta que conduzia para sua habitação. E sem sequer despir-se, foi direto ao banho e introduziu-se debaixo da água gelada.

"Que passa contigo, Severus Snape?" se censurou apoiando suas duas mãos no azulejo da parede enquanto deixava que a água lhe limpar. "Desde quando esse menino te parece o homem mais tentador que tens conhecido?... Desde quanto pões-te assim por Harry Potter?"

Rosnou apertando os punhos, odiava a água gelada, mas agora a merecia por se andar permitindo semelhantes pensamentos a respeito dos olhos verdes.

"Por que demônios tens que desejar tanto a um aluno?... Um aluno que para cúmulo, é o noivo de teu tonto afilhado… E desde quando, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy é um tonto para ti?"

Sem pressa alguma em sair, e sem importar-lhe pescar uma pneumonia, Severus respirou fundo sem fazer caso de seus músculos contraindo-se de frio… ia ficar aí até que deixasse de sentir que queria correr atrás de Potter e lhe fazer ver que ele era o homem que precisava a seu lado.

Mas podia ter algum ponto de comparação entre um velho professor de Poções, e um atrativo, milionário e jovem herdeiro?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry chegou até seu quarto, e depois de pôr-se seu pijama introduziu-se baixo as cobertas. Não tinha ânimo de se pôr a fazer sua tarefa, talvez se Snape continuava lhe dando essas classes de castigo então teria tempo livre para fazer durante suas detenções.

Sentiu a Ron levantar-se de sua cama e ir sentar-se na sua, correram as cortinas para colocar um feitiço de silêncio e que seus colegas não acordassem.

— Estiveste até esta hora com o furão?

— Ron, já te disse que não lhe diz assim. —pediu pacientemente.

— Já sei, já sei, mas é que não me acostumo a fazer de outra forma… não entendo que saias com ele, mas enfim, é tua decisão.

— Se o conhecesses um pouco, te darias conta que não é a má pessoa que sempre cremos. Draco é…

— Basta!

Ron tampou-se as orelhas com as mãos para evitar que Harry voltasse a falar bem de Malfoy. Não toleraria voltar a escutar "É tão sensual, tão divertido, tão gay, tão, tão"

O ruivo só podia agregar "Tão oco".

— Enfim, não estive com ele o tempo todo. —comentou Harry sorrindo a seu amigo—. Snape nos apanhou em um dos corredores e me castigou.

— Outra vez?

— Pois sim… outra vez.

— E agora quantos pontos perdemos?

— Nem me lembro bem pelo nervoso que me pus. —respondeu corado. — Draco estava muito efusivo esta noite e…

— Lembras-te de nosso trato? —voltou a atalhá-lo mostrando-lhe a palma de sua mão para que deixasse de falar—. Nada de confidencias íntimas!

— De acordo. —aceitou sorridente—. De todos modos não há nada que contar, Snape nos interrompeu e tive que passar um momento com ele em seu escritório, claro, além dos pontos tirados a Gryffindor.

— E suponho que o marcador de Slytherin ficou intacto.

— Pois sim.

— Harry… não será todo um complô de Snape e Malfoy para afetar a Gryffindor? —perguntou baixando a voz como se eles pudessem o escutar—. Talvez Malfoy diz a seu padrinho onde vão estar para que possa apanhá-los e então nos restar pontos.

— Se soubesses como estava Draco, não pensarias desse modo. —assegurou corado. —Duvido muito que lhe tenha alegrado ver a seu padrinho naquele corredor.

— Quantas vezes mais vou ter que te pedir que não ponhas imagens em minha cabeça? –repetiu com uma expressão de náuseas. —Melhor vou dormir-me, tenho que me levantar cedo porque não terminei a redação para McGonagall.

Harry recordou essa tarefa, ele também não a tinha feito. De modo que, seguindo o exemplo de Ron, decidiu que se levantaria uma hora mais cedo e a faria antes de ir a aulas. Essa noite teve um estranho sonho com Snape, o homem encontrava-lhe em várias ocasiões pelos corredores de Hogwarts e sempre era em situações comprometedoras, ainda que não soubesse com quem, nem sequer podia ver bem se o garoto que lhe acompanhava era seu noivo ou não. Quando acordou mal podia se lembrar da incongruência do sonho.

Eram às oito da manhã e ambos amigos seguiam dormindo perdido suas intenções de madrugar. Seamus quase teve que atirar da cama a Ronald para que por fim abrisse os olhos. A Harry definitivamente deixou-o em mãos de seu amigo e os demais baixaram ao café da manhã.

— Oh, por Merlin, Harry… McGonagall nos matará quando lhe digamos que não fizemos nada! —exclamou Rum enquanto dirigiam-se ao salão de classes, tarde e sem café da manhã como era seu costume.

— Sei-o… o mau é que nem sequer tenho tardes livres para pagar algum castigo.

Ron não pôde evitar se rir do lamento de seu amigo, este agora tinha as detenções com Snape, algo nada invejável. No entanto, seu sorriso apagou-se por encanto quando ao dar volta ao corredor, viram a Draco parado junto à porta da sala de Transfigurações. Já não tinha ninguém mais, o qual queria dizer que a aula tinha começado.

— Bom dia. —saudou-lhes o loiro. A Harry com um brilhante sorriso e a Ron com uma careta de desprezo muito bem correspondida. —Vejo que se te fez tarde como sempre.

— Sim. —respondeu Harry desculpou. —Não posso me deter, me espera um castigo por não trazer a redação.

— Sobre Transfigurações? –perguntou o loiro.

— A mesma. –respondeu Harry.

— Toma. —disse sacando um pergaminho de sua mochila. —Presenteio-te a minha, eu ainda tenho até manhã para fazer outra.

— Obrigado, Draco, não sei o que faria sem ti!

— Pelo menos mereço um beijo? —perguntou acercando-se insinuante.

Harry sorriu-lhe tímido, disposto a dar-lhe seu prêmio antes de entrar na classe, mas Ron apressou-se a interpor-se entre eles para os separar.

— Esqueçam-se de doçuras! Vamos para a classe Harry, que eu ainda não estou isento de castigo! —exclamou puxando ao Harry para a porta da sala.

— Vejo-te na noite. —despediu-se Draco, não sem antes lhe enviar uma severa mirada ao ruivo.

— Draco, sinto… Snape castigou-me toda a semana, e…

Harry já não pôde dizer nada mais porque Ron já tinha aberto a porta e entrava na aula o levando consigo. Draco não teve mais remédio que se marchar, tinha uma hora livre, tempo suficiente para repor a tarefa que tinha presenteado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

À hora da comida, Harry buscou a Draco assim que chegou ao salão, mas o loiro não estava, de modo que foi a se reunir com seus dois amigos na mesa de Gryffindor. Nem conta deu-se que uns olhos negros não lhe decolavam a vista da mesa dos professores. Ainda que este também não notava que uns azuis não deixavam de lhe olhar a ele.

— Há algum problema com Harry, Severus? —perguntou Dumbledore quando viu que seu amigo fincava o garfo no pão de maneira por demais agressiva enquanto via como os olhos verdes sorriam ao ver chegar a seu noivo nesse preciso momento.

— Nenhum. —respondeu sem dignar-se a olhá-lo.

Albus seguiu a mirada de Severus e notou como Draco se sentava junto a seu noivo na mesa de Gryffindor, saudando com um beijo nos lábios sem lhe importar que estivessem em um lugar público.

— Então é pelo jovem Malfoy? —insistiu Dumbledore inocentemente. —Molesta-te que seja noivo de Harry e agora fraternize com os Gryffindor?

— Draco deveria estar sentado com os de sua casa, o que faz vai contra as regras e agora mesmo vai me escutar!

Albus ficou com a palavra na boca quando quis perguntar qual regra estava quebrantando* que ele não conhecia. Viu como seu amigo já caminhava apressado para a mesa Gryffindor, onde Harry e Draco não deixavam de mimos com a comida.

— Pode-se saber que faz aqui, Senhor Malfoy? —questionou Severus chegando no preciso momento de interromper outro beijo.

— Eh, pois… comendo?

— Este não é teu lugar. Vá agora mesmo à mesa de Slytherin ou te ates a um castigo.

— Mas, não sabia que não podia me sentar aqui. —protestou realmente confundido.

— Foi minha culpa. —atreveu-se a intervir Harry—. Eu o convidei a se sentar aqui e…

— Se não guardar silêncio Potter, será uma semana mais de detenções.

Harry estava muito aturdido, se seguia a esse ritmo ia ficar devendo detenções quando se graduara, mas não podia deixar que castigassem a Draco por algo que não considerava importante. O loiro, ao ver que seu noivo ia protestar se arriscando a não voltar a ter uma tarde livre, se pôs imediatamente de pé.

— Desculpo-me, Professor, devia averiguar melhor as regras… agora mesmo regresso a meu lugar.

Draco acariciou discretamente a mão de Harry para acalmá-lo, e ainda que o Gryffindor guardou silêncio, trocou uma mirada furiosa com seu Professor. Mas o que conseguiu não foi precisamente intimidar a Snape, senão acelerar seu coração ao se imaginar lhe apagar essa dura mirada com um feroz beijo que lhe fizesse ver quem era o que mandava.

— Não o esqueça, Potter… esta noite, em meu escritório.

Severus marchou-se depois de dizer isso, desejando que o motivo não fosse uma detenção senão para lhe fazer saber o que era um homem e não meninos bonitos de cabelos tingidos. Alheio ao que seu professor desejava dele, Harry dirigiu sua mirada para a mesa de Slytherin para sorrir a seu noivo.

Ao ver isso, Ron bufou incomodado, e deixando o garfo sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços olhando alternadamente ao loiro e ao moreno que não deixavam de se sorrir bobamente.

— Em sério, Hermione… —comentou dirigindo a sua colega de assento—… não podes te imaginar o que tenho saudades das brigas do passado. —agregou melancólico. —Quando estes dois se brigavam até por cruzar nos corredores isso sim era uma vida normal!

— Ron, não é tão mau, se lhe desses uma oportunidade verias que os Slytherin não são piores que ninguém… também têm seu lado bom. Apesar de que às vezes sejam uns tontos cegos que não veem o que têm em seus narizes.

Absorto em quase chorar ao ver como seu mundo se derrubava, Ron não compreendeu de todo as palavras de sua amiga e não pôde notar como ela via como Blaise Zabini bebia sua sopa com impecável elegância. A castanha não conteve um prolongado suspiro nada próprio de sua vida intelectual, mas como invejou aquela estúpida colher que se atrevia a acariciar os lábios mais sensual que tinha visto em sua vida!

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry encontrava-se arranjando sua mochila para levar ao castigo, aí poderia avançar nos deveres que tinha pendente. Em frente a ele, Ron ia saindo do banho com uma toalha enredada na cintura quando Draco entrou, provocando que o ruivo gritasse surpreendido.

— Pode-se saber por que demônios entras como cão na minha habitação?!

— Também é a habitação do meu noivo. —respondeu com altivez enquanto Ron cobria-se rapidamente com uma bata e Harry simplesmente sorria divertido. —Ademais, tenho vindo a vê-lo a ele, não a ti, cara de batata.

Ron jogou-lhe um travesseiro dando-lhe justo no rosto quando se dispunha a beijar a seu noivo. Draco preferiu não lhe fazer caso e depois de restabelecer seu peteado, beijou tão efusivamente a Harry que caíram sobre a cama ignorando o rosnado do ruivo.

— Não vás hoje a essa detenção. —pediu Draco brincando com o nariz de Harry.

— Sabes que não posso faltar, Snape me castigaria por vida… e seguro de que o conseguiria, posso me imaginar tendo que vir a passar as noites em seu escritório ainda quando tenha cem anos.

— Sei-o, sei-o. —aceitou resignado—. Mas não pude me resistir a te pedir que ficasses comigo.

— Já será outro dia.

— Vais portar-te bem para que Severus já não te castigue? —comentou beijando amoroso a pele do pescoço.

— Dizendo-o enquanto fazes isso, me dão vontades de me voltar um anjo.

— Um sonho difícil de atingir, meu Joli.

Ron introduzia-se o dedo na boca ante as náuseas que lhe provocava tanta vulgaridade. E quando viu que o loiro voltava a beijar a seu amigo, sugar de tal modo que parecia que o deixaria nos ossos, decidiu que era hora de pôr um alto.

— Que não se te faz tarde, Harry?. —perguntou tentando chamar sua atenção sem consegui-lo, pelo que ao ver que Harry rodeava a Draco com suas pernas, franziu o cenho indignado. —Recorda a Snape!

As últimas palavras emitidas em um grito conseguiram pôr fim alertar a Harry e de um movimento se afastou de Draco, quem suspirou resignado a outro encontro frustrado.

— Tenho que me ir, Draco… nos vemos manhã.

— De acordo. Sorte.

Harry sorriu-lhe carinhoso antes de tomar sua mochila e sair correndo rumo às masmorras, onde Severus Snape caminhava impaciente de um lado a outro em seu escritório, olhando à cada segundo seu relógio… dez minutos tarde.

Sorriu. Tinha um muito bom pretexto para outra semana de castigo.


	2. Sucedeu no Bosque

— Você é uma intromissão doninha desajeitada.

— E você um furão febril.

— Marginal invejoso.

— Elitista traiçoeiro.

Draco e Ron levavam quase cinco minutos assim, sentados um em frente ao outro. Ron em sua cama, Draco na de Harry. E tanto os olhos cinzas como os azuis permaneciam entornados se olhando fixamente, as mãos de ambos aferradas à orla do colchão e seus corpos inclinados ligeiramente para diante, como se em qualquer momento se fossem lançar um contra o outro, mas se resistissem ao fazer.

— Vamos seguir assim até meia-noite ou quando te pensas sair de MINHA habitação? —protestou Ron franzindo o cenho.

— Até que se cole à vontade… garrocha espancada.

— Quisesses!... doentios puros ossos.

— Como se fosses um Adônis! Não és mais que uma horripilante cenoura desgrenhada.

— E tu uns cabelos tingidos deslavados não pudeste ter encontrado um tinte mais discreto?

— Ah vá! E desde quando o vermelho "me destroça a retina" é um modelo de delicadeza?

Os demais habitantes daquela habitação chegaram nesse momento e ao vê-los somente entornaram os olhos e dedicaram-se a seus assuntos pessoais, já era costume que aqueles dois dedicassem vários minutos a se insultar aproveitando a ausência de Harry, e segundo o que tinham ouvido no salão principal, seguramente os olhos verdes estava passando muito mal nas masmorras.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ao fim chegava à porta do escritório, depois de sua louca correria baixando tantos degraus que já lhe doíam as pernas… é que ninguém pensou em instalar um elevador em Hogwarts?

Depois de tocar escutou a inconfundível voz de Snape permitindo-lhe a entrada, o coração batia-lhe muito rápido, pensou que quiçá* tinha sido pela apressada correria. Abriu a porta esperando encontrar um energúmeno disposto a devorá-lo inteiro. E talvez sim, mas de outra maneira. Severus tinha preparado um bom discurso para repreendê-lo por sua impontualidade, mas ao vê-lo respirar agitado, com sua camisa branca colada ao corpo pelo suor e essas gotas cristalinas escorregando tentadoras por seu pescoço… deixaram-lhe sem fala. (*quiçá = talvez)

— Sinto chegar tarde, Professor, é que…

— Outra vez andava dando espetáculos pelos corredores? —perguntou depois de obrigar-se a sair do trance.

Harry não respondeu, ainda que não andava exibindo nos corredores como o homem perguntava, não achava que tivesse por que lhe dar explicações sobre sua vida íntima. Seu nariz franziu-se graciosamente retirando-lhe a mirada. Snape não soube como pôde se controlar e não se lançar sobre ele para lhe tirar esse gesto tão infantil.

— Que tenho que fazer agora? —perguntou Harry deixando a um lado sua mochila.

— Sente-se aí.

Severus assinalou uma mesa colocada a metade de sua mesa com uma singela cadeira a um lado. Harry obedeceu sem protestar ainda que seguia sem entender ou seria que o pensava pôr a fazer alguma redação?... Pensando em isso, sacou um pergaminho de sua mochila.

— Que faz?... Não vai precisar isso.

Ao escutá-lo, Harry voltou a guardar todo e seguiu com a mirada ao Professor. Este se dirigiu a um armazém contiguo no que permaneceu por um par de minutos. Quando saiu, levava em suas mãos algumas pequenas caixas de cristal que colocou sobre a mesa em frente a ele. Os olhos verdes não lhe decolava a vista nem um segundo, intrigado pelo que significava tudo aquilo. O Professor regressou ao armazém e depois saiu levando consigo um ramalhete de folhas moradas e flores de diversas cores. Suavemente pô-las junto aos frascos para em seguida ocupar uma classe algo afastado. Sentado e apoiando seus braços no respaldo, Severus conteve um sorriso ao ver a Harry confundido ante sua tarefa.

— Preciso explicar-lhe? —perguntou sarcástico.

— Se não é muita moléstia. —respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

— Deve separar as folhas por tamanho, e os pétalas por cores.

Harry entornou incredulamente seus olhos ante o que tinha que fazer, mas não lhe ia dar o gosto de lhe fazer ver o incómodo que se sentia ante esse labor. Engolindo-se seu orgulho, os olhos verdes decidiram primeiro libertar-se do pior, despojar as flores.

— Deve ter cuidado, têm que ser seccionadas desde seu nascimento, Potter… de modo que, com soma delicadeza, lhe advirto.

O garoto nem voltou a olhá-lo, mas dispôs-se obedecer, sujeitou uma estranha flor que tinha pétalas rosas e amarelos e com macieza foi retirando a cada um deles, tentando não os romper. O que mais lhe incomodava era saber que Snape se estava entretendo com isso, nem sequer se tinha posto a qualificar exames nem a ler livros, nem nada, podia o sentir lhe olhando a cada movimento, mas sabia fingir bem que estava só e dessa forma pôde continuar sua tarefa.

Não soube quanto tempo levava, mas de repente, uma luz cegante lhe fez se deter abruptamente, quando pôde voltar a ver, olhou para onde estava seu Professor se surpreendendo de ver sorrindo como nunca lhe tinha visto… algo tremulou em seu estômago de repente. Nas mãos de Snape sustentavam uma câmera fotográfica.

— Surpreende-lhe isto? —perguntou Severus assinalando a câmera. —Um aluno estava jogando com ela e tive que a confiscar.

— Não me parece muito ético usar as coisas alheias.

— Isso não me importo. —assegurou encolhendo-se de ombros. —O que sei, é que esse menino jamais poderia lhe dar um bom uso… se imagina se alguém visse a imagem do prospecto de herói despojando margaritas?

— Não me envergonha. —disse, mas as bochechas coradas contra diziam-lhe. —Pode fazer o que queira com essa câmera.

— Bem… siga posando. Ah, esquecia-o, tem em uma semana mais de detenções por ter chegado tarde.

Harry olhou perplexo a seu Professor, não podia o crer… Que lhe passava a esse homem? É que já não poderia nem respirar sem que tivesse o risco de ter em uma semana mais de castigo?

Mas decidiu acalmar-se, não se ia deixar provocar, respirou e sacou o ar lentamente. Severus aproveitou o momento para tomar-lhe outra fotografia, satisfeito de que daria a impressão de um profundo suspiro enquanto jogava com flores. Harry não pôde mais que se combinar com a boca aberta ante a astúcia do Professor para saber aproveitar de sua estupidez.

Bem, já tinha o que queria, jamais poderia contra ele se de discussões se tratava, e recordando um velho provérbio muggle, decidiu que quiçá seria interessante saber a reação de seu professor se deixava de se comportar como seu inimigo. Sujeitou uma flor amarela… olhou-a por um momento sem atrever-se a nada, e sua atitude pensativa a olhando foi plasmada em outra fotografia.

Harry levantou a cara, não podia… ainda que Snape não luzia muito agressivo nesse momento, lhe era totalmente superior a suas forças se pôr a jogar com ele. A flor que pensou colocar sobre a orelha para lhe dar um gosto, voltou à mesa a esperar seu turno de ser despojada. Já nem sequer entendia como aquela ideia tinha cruzado por sua mente… caçoar com Snape? Era algo totalmente bizarro e sobretudo suicida!

Ao cabo de quinze minutos já tinha terminado com as flores e respirou aliviado de que seguramente isso significava o fim dos flashes também. Tomou o ramalhete de folhas para continuar com elas, mas uma dor em um dedo lhe fez as soltar lançando um choramingo de dor.

Snape pôs-se de pé tão rápido que a classe e a preciosa câmera ficaram atirados no solo.

— Que sucedeu?

— Não sei… algo me picou. —disse mostrando-lhe mano-a direita.

Severus sujeitou-lhe para revisá-la, notou uma pequena ferida puntiforme na palma da mão que já mostrava vermelhidão e aumento de volume notório. Revisou depois o ramo e encontrou um pequeno verme morando que se mimetizava perfeitamente com as folhas.

— Não se preocupe, não é venenoso…, mas precisa uma poção para a dor e baixar essa inflamação.

— Posso ir então à enfermaria?

— Não é necessário, eu tenho um pouco… venha.

Severus sujeitou-lhe da mão e levou-lhe para um amplo cadeirão que fazia parte de uma saleta junto ao armazém. Ele se mergulhou a buscar algo e saiu para se ir a sentar junto ao garoto, quem olhava como sua mão luzia a cada vez pior, agora o ponto tinha uma coloração violácea.

— Seguro que não é necessário que vá à enfermaria? —perguntou temeroso.

— É que não confia em minha capacidade?

Harry não respondeu, o Professor pareceu não precisar resposta também não porque já abria o frasco e depois de sacar com seus dedos uma quantidade generosa de um gel marrom, voltou a sujeitar a mão de Harry e começou a espalhar com suas próprias mãos.

Harry surpreendeu-se do bem que se sentia. Tinha uma sensação refrescante de que aliviava a dor enquanto podia sentir os dedos de seu Professor trabalhar com maestria… se surpreendeu dos encontrar tão suaves e delicados apesar dos grandes que eram, tanto, que sua mão parecia desaparecer entre as de Snape.

Inclinou um pouco sua cabeça notando que não era a primeira vez que se fixava nas mãos de seu Professor, em outras ocasiões também o tinha feito, quando lhe entregava alguma tarefa, ou quando lhe olhava sustentar sua varinha durante suas antigas e frustradas aulas de oclumência, no entanto, sim era a primeira vez que o fazia de maneira consciente.

E ainda que a dor ia minguando, aquilo era tão extraordinariamente relaxante que não o mencionou para deixar que continuasse massageando por um momento mais.

Olhou a expressão concentrada de Snape, sabendo espalhar o unguento e pressionar nas áreas que mais afetadas sentia. Não pôde evitar ficar admirado de sua sabedoria, ele seguramente tinha feito aquele unguento, e era provável que fizesse os que tinha usado durante todas suas estâncias na enfermaria. Compreendeu que seu Professor sabia mais que fazer poções, mais que feitiços ou oclumência… que tantas coisas lhe faltariam por conhecer de Severus Snape?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione olhava escondida detrás de uma coluna em um dos jardins traseiros de Hogwarts. Sabia que o Slytherin que gostava acostumava sair a correr de todas as noites antes de dormir e era fanática ao ver. Lhe deslumbrava sua maneira pulcra e profissional de dar a cada passo e que em nenhum momento perdesse a classe que lhe caracterizava.

Nervosa, deu-se um olhar a si mesma. Aquela ocasião tinha decidido fazer algo mais que olhar e fazendo a um lado seus temores, se afundou em um traje esportivo cor rosa. Quase envergonhou-se de ver-se assim, com a tiara rosada lhe sustentando sua alborotado cabelo, mas sabia que a Zabini lhe atraía as garotas doces e delicadas… uma prova disso era Pansy Parkinson, com quem saía ocasionalmente e que parecia ser sua preferida dentre todas as noivas que tinha tido.

Tomando ar, Hermione decidiu comportar-se o mais estupidamente que podia, se isso era necessário para chamar a atenção do aposto moreno, estava decidida inclusive a ser a mais boba de todo o colégio.

— Olá. —suado-lhe fazendo um esforço por trotar ao mesmo ritmo que Blaise.

— Granger?

Zabini quase detém-se ante a surpresa de ver à inteligente garota ataviada dessa maneira. No entanto, repôs-se rapidamente e continuou com seu exercício tentando ignorar o fato.

— Não sabia que gostava de correr. —mentiu Hermione sorrindo-lhe entre suspiros de cansaço. —Eu também me acostumo o fazer, mas cerca do lago… hoje vim para cá e tem sido uma surpresa te encontrar.

— Sentes-te mau?

Blaise deteve-se de imediato, notava a vermelhidão da cara de Hermione e sua respiração entrecortada, mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o sorriso tonto que jamais tinha visto na garota.

— Não… estou bem porque o mencionas? —perguntou esforçando-se por continuar sorrindo.

— Vejo-te… demasiado agitada. Segura que fazes exercício?

— Claro.

Blaise ia dizer algo mais, mas a estridente voz de Pansy lhes interrompeu, chegou até eles saudando ao garoto com um ruidoso beijo na bochecha. Hermione franziu os lábios querendo assassinar à inoportuna que já se pendurava do braço dos olhos azuis.

— Que é isso que levas posto, Granger? —perguntou zombadora. —Talvez esse empacotado que te trazes defendendo aos elfos domésticos já te fez te vestir como eles?

— Não pretenderás que use vestido para correr? —repreendeu molesta.

— Querida, para tudo há que ter elegância, mas nem com um feitiço de glamour o conseguirias.

— Será melhor que nós vamos. —propôs Blaise antes de que Hermione decidisse responder e aquilo se prologara ainda mais—. Adeus, Granger.

Blaise sujeitou da mão de Pansy e afastou-se com ela deixando à castanha furiosa consigo mesma. Depois de vê-los desaparecer, tirou-se a estúpida diadema arrojando ao solo para depois sentar-se ela sobre a grama.

"Sou uma desajeitada" se recriminou furiosa. "Nunca poderei gostar de Blaise"

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela manhã, Ron acordou-se murmurando algo bem como "pele de lagartixa mau assoleada", mas ao olhar para a cama de seu amigo, conseguiu acordar de tudo. Harry dormia ainda, tinha um amplo sorriso em seu rosto, mas a mão que ficava sobre a almofada estava vendada.

— Harry? —chamou-lhe cercando-lhe—. Harry, acorda.

— Que horas são? —perguntou sonolento enquanto se aferrava a sua almofada e sorria ainda mais.

— Faltam vinte minutos para as oito. Tens que te levantar ou se nos fará tarde de novo.

— De acordo… já vou.

— Harry que te passou na mão?

— Eh?... Ah, nada importante, me picou um verme, mas já tudo está bem.

Nesse preciso momento, e provocando que Ron sentisse seus músculos engrossar-se, se escutou a voz de Draco ao entrar no quarto.

— Como que te picou um verme? —perguntou subindo à cama sem importar-lhe empurrar ao ruivo-. Meu pobrezinho, Joli! Dói-te muito?

Harry negou sorrindo, recebendo feliz os mimos de Draco quem encheu-lhe de beijos a mão vendada. Ron decidiu meter-se melhor a banhar, preferia deixar de ver esses abraços que lhe golpeavam o fígado. Mas quando saiu, um pouco mais relaxado pela ducha, viu que o casal de namorados se beijava fogosamente abaixo das cobertas e já não pôde ficar sem fazer nada.

De um sozinho movimento, tomou ao loiro do ombro afastando-o de Harry.

— Disse-te que te levantasses, Harry, se nos vai a fazer tarde outra vez e tudo por culpa deste convencido urgido.

— Pelo menos alguém anda urgido por Harry, porque de ti, ninguém, ruivo frígido!

— Já, tranquilos os dois. Agora mesmo me vou a banhar.

— Precisas ajuda? —perguntou Draco beijando a mão vendada.

— Não… posso sozinho.

Harry entrou ao banho divertido de ver a cara de frustração de seu noivo. E ao ficar sozinhos, novamente, loiro e ruivo olharam-se como touros, no entanto, nenhum dos dois deu o primeiro passo para a briga que ansiavam.

— Vais sair-te ou que? —provocou-lhe Ron. —Também preciso de privacidade em minha habitação para me poder mudar.

— Por mim o faz. —respondeu recostando-se na cama de Harry—. Ou supões que estou que me morro por ver teu escultural corpo de gato lampião?

Ron rosnou, mas decidiu ignorá-lo, de modo que foi para seu baú sacando um uniforme limpo. Perto, Malfoy pretendia fingir estar só na habitação, mas quando viu que o Gryffindor se desfazia da toalha, estando de costas ao loiro, ficou gelado, se assim eram os gatos lampiões… oh vá que deviam fazer exercício!

Dissimuladamente, Draco percorreu as linhas marcadas do torso de Ron que bem sabiam se ocultar debaixo das roupas usadas e velhas que sempre usava. De repente, teve a impressão de que Ron luzia mais alto e atlético do que tinha suposto. Queria resistir-se, mas seus olhos não lhe obedeciam, as pupilas se lhe dilataram ao máximo ao se fixar no traseiro perfeitamente redondeado… para terminar, o ver se vestir resultou uma experiência única… o que não entendia era por quê.

Harry saiu nesse momento do banho, e sem dar-se conta do que fazia seu noivo. Lançou um feitiço para deixá-lo enclausurado baixo as cortinas de sua cama e poder mudar-se de roupa. Ao ver fazer isso, Ron ficou pasmado… por que não se lhe tinha ocorrido isso? Ainda que… realmente tivesse querido privar-se de sentir essas miradas percorrendo lhe por completo?

— Porque encerraste-me, Joli? —perguntou Draco desde o interior da cama.

— Para que não andes bisbilhotando.

Draco e Ron engoliram duro ao escutá-lo, mas o riso inocente de Harry fez-lhes saber que não se referia a eles e decidiram seguir fingindo que nada passava. No entanto, quando Draco, desde adentro, escutou que Harry lhe pedia a Ron ajuda para poder se vestir, sentiu que queria desesperadamente sair e o impedir.

— Eu te posso ajudar, Joli. —propôs de imediato.

— Não. Seguramente quererias desvestir me, não me vestir, Draco. —negou divertido. —Ron, isso doeu!

— Lamento-o. —ouviu-se a desculpa forçada do ruivo. —Deixa de mover-te tanto ou não poderei abrochar tanto botão.

— É que me fazes cócegas!

Draco sentiu que o estômago lhe ardia tão só de imaginar os dedos de Ron acariciando a pele de Harry. Felizmente o tormento não durou bem mais e um par de minutos depois, por fim o feitiço terminava e as cortinas se percorriam para lhe deixar sair.

— Lamento-o. —desculpou-se Harry sentando-se a seu lado—. Não estás molesto por te encerrar, verdade?

— Não, claro que não. Vamo-nos?... se nos damos pressa podemos atingir o café da manhã juntos.

— E arriscar a outra semana de castigos se Snape vê-nos? —questionou Harry preocupado—. Não, obrigado. Melhor vemo-nos entre as aulas, Draco… ah, a propósito, ontem à noite teu padrinho alongou-me o castigo em uma semana mais.

Draco abriu a boca desagradavelmente surpreendido. O seguinte fim de semana era saída a Hogsmeade e isso significava que Harry não poderia ir. Ron, quem dava-lhes as costas arranjando seus livros, teve que se morder os lábios para não sorrir.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Draco teve que se despedir com um breve beijo ao ver que seu Padrinho se encontrava no salão. Lamentou não poder se sentar na mesa com Harry, mas esperava pelo menos, conseguir ter em um dia livre para poder sair com ele, de modo que era melhor não propiciar mais o mau caráter de seu chefe de casa.

Ron e Harry sentaram-se à cada lado de sua amiga olhando-lhe com preocupação. A castanha comia esganada seu cereal apoiando um cotovelo sobre a mesa e na mão sua frente. Seu cabelo tinha amanhecido mais desordenado que de costume, e para cúmulo, seu rosto era a representação do pesar.

— Sucede-te algo, Mione? —perguntou Harry acariciando-lhe o cabelo, ainda que melhor tentava o apartar para poder ver a cara de sua amiga.

— Nada. —gemeu em um suspiro tão lamentoso que não tinha nada que lhe invejar a Murta.

— Segura? —interveio Ron. —Vês-te… fatal.

Hermione se ergueu esquecendo de seu café da manhã para olhar com reproche a seu amigo.

— Tu me odeias verdade, Ron?

— Que? Não! —exclamou apressado o ruivo.

— Por que me dizes que sou feia justo agora? –perguntou Hermione

— Mas, mas…, mas eu não tenho dito isso. –respondeu Ron

— Sou bonita? –perguntou Hermione

— Também não tenho dito isso, mas…

— Porque odeias-me, Ronald? –perguntou Hermione

Ron já não queria nem abrir a boca, compreendeu que tudo o que diria seria usado contra e com uma mirada suplicante pediu ajuda a Harry. Mas este, também não compreendia nada, compadecido a seu amigo, mas soube que Hermione andava deprimida por algo e até que lhe dissessem linda a faria chorar.

— Tu não dizes nada, Harry? —perguntou a castanha girando para seu amigo, Ron ao fim respirou tranquilo ao deixar de ser o centro de atenção.

— Q-que queres que diga? —perguntou Harry intimidado.

— Podes dizer-me por que os homens são uns idiotas?... Talvez tenhas experiência em isso.

Ron esteve a ponto de rir, mas a fulminante mirada de Hermione tirou-lhe todo o desejo de fazer. A garota simplesmente pôs-se de pé e marchou-se, não sem dantes olhar fugazmente para a mesa de Slytherin onde Pansy quase enforcava a Blaise ao se pendurar melosa em seu pescoço. No entanto, o que Hermione não atingiu a ver, foi quando Blaise, algo incomodado, conseguiu sair do agarre de sua amiga e olhou confundido a porta por onde tinha desaparecido a Gryffindor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry caminhava depois de o Professor Snape, ele lhe tinha dito que seu castigo seria no bosque proibido. Aquilo o tinha sumamente nervoso… que tinha planejado para lhe fazer a vida mais difícil?

"E se é uma armadilha e mata-me?" pensou agoniado para em seguida sacudir a cabeça rindo-se de si mesmo ante semelhantes ocorrências.

Quando chegaram a um clarão, Severus se deteve de improviso girando para o garoto a quem quase choca com ele, para o evitar, Harry levantou as mãos tocando o peito de Snape, e de novo apareceram essas coisas tremulando em seu estômago… talvez o jantar lhe tivesse caído mau, pensou.

— É aqui. —disse o mago ignorando sua própria palpitação estomacal. —Buscaremos setas café dourado com algumas impressões em negro. Avise-me primeiro se vê-a, Potter, não o toque, há algumas semelhantes que são venenosas me entendeu?

Harry assentiu e com a ajuda de sua varinha começou a buscar os espécimenes ao redor de alguns troncos caídos. Mas ao cabo em meia hora de não ver mais que raízes secas e alguns insetos, pressentiu que seria uma busca malsucedida, quis expressar seus pensamentos para o Professor, mas quando se girou não encontrou a ninguém.

— Professor Snape?

Ninguém respondeu a seu chamado. Rapidamente regressou correndo para onde o tinha visto por última vez, temia que quiçá tivesse caído em alguma armadilha dos centauros, ou talvez estivesse ferido. As pequenas coisas que agitava como cócegas em seu estômago agora subitamente se tinham voltado dolorosas. Amaldiçoou ter ceado tanto, seguro tinha uma forte gastrite.

De repente algo o puxou a cintura, não teve tempo de dizer nada, em um segundo estava de costas contra uma árvore com Snape colado a seu corpo… demasiado colado a seu corpo.

Harry colocou suas mãos no forte tórax que subia e baixava ao tempo de uma agitada respiração. Compreendeu que o único perigo que tinha ao redor o tinha em frente a ele. As mãos de Snape tinham-se posado em seu quadril e podia sentir como era acariciado de uma maneira que não podia considerar um acidente.

Quis jogar fora, mas Snape colou-se ainda mais contra ele conseguindo imobilizar. Ambas miradas se encontraram e Harry percebeu como os olhos de Snape desciam até fixar em seus lábios.

"Oh, por Deus! —exclamou Harry em seus pensamentos. —Snape vai me beijar!... Snape vai a beijar me!... Snape vai a…

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	3. Meu

Harry corria como nunca em sua vida, pior que se Voldemort estivesse indo depois dele com um motosserra. O coração batia-lhe tanto que parecia explodiria em qualquer momento. Quase pensou em romper o retrato da Dama Gorda quando esta demorou em lhe abrir. Finalmente conseguiu chegar até seu quarto e sem sequer mudar-se de roupa de meteu baixo as cobertas cobrindo até a cabeça.

Agradeceu que Ron finalmente se tivesse ficado dormindo, assim não lhe faria nenhuma pergunta, nem sequer tinha ideia de como as responder.

Aí, baixo todo seu refúgio, Harry ainda respirava agitado, olhando paranoico de um lado a outro, ainda que só pudesse ver as fibras de seu cobertor. Quase assustado até de mover-se, levou seus dedos aos lábios.

_"Me beijou!... Por todos os céus, Snape me beijou!"_

Por uns segundos já não pensou nada mais, mas ao cabo de um momento conseguiu relaxar se é ver as coisas mais objetivamente.

_"Que horror!... —exclamou com um gesto aterrorizado—… me beijou, me beijou!... Mas porquê?"_

Esse "Porque?" foi o que manteve a Harry acordado toda a noite. Não queria recordar o beijo, em realidade pouco recordava, talvez seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe ajudava a esquecer dos detalhes, mas a pergunta sim a analisou. No entanto, o amanhecer chegou e ele não encontrou nenhuma resposta que lhe satisfizesse.

Quando Ron se acordou, Harry já se tinha banhado e alistado para ir a suas aulas. Quase tropeçou-se e caiu ao incorporar-se apressado achando que novamente tinhas-lhes feito tarde.

— Tranquilo, Ron, ainda não são nem as sete.

— E daí fazes acordado tão cedo? —perguntou talhando-se os olhos.

— Quero ver a Draco… vemo-nos depois.

Ron ficou muito sério vendo como seu amigo continuava se notando muito animado com sua relação com o furão, suspirou fundo pensando que não lhe ficava mais remédio que aproveitar o tempo, duvidava voltar a conciliar o sono.

Harry sentiu que o coração lhe acelerava quando passou pelas masmorras, esperou que pela primeira vez em sua vida não tivesse tão má sorte e o Professor não lhe saísse por algum corredor. Felizmente pôde chegar às habitações dos Slytherin sem complicações e foi diretamente para o quarto de Draco sem fazer caso das miradas inquietas dos integrantes daquela casa… a maioria ainda não se acostumava a ver se aparecer por aí.

Draco já tinha terminado de se vestir e estudava um pouco recostado sobre sua cama enquanto esperava o momento de ir em busca de seu noivo, de modo que quando o viu entrar e correr para ele, o recebeu com os braços abertos.

— Beija me! —pediu Harry sorridente.

— Todo o que queiras, Joli. —disse dantes de dar-lhe gosto, contente de ver a seu noivo particularmente efusivo aquela manhã. —Hoje acordaste muito animoso.

— Queria ver-te, já vês que quase nem tempo temos de nos ver.

— Sim, e tudo por esses castigos de meu Padrinho.

Harry se tenso ao falar do Professor Snape, mas soube dissimular lhe bem e seguiu sorrindo. No entanto, preferiu levantar-se e esquecer-se dos abraços pelo momento.

— Como segues de tua mão?

— Bem, quase nem me dói. —respondeu olhando sua mão ainda vendada.

— Não vás tomar notas em classe, eu te passo as minhas. —disse-lhe acercando-se para beijar lhe o pescoço. —E sobre as tarefas, também me encarrego delas.

— Não, Draco, isso não é necessário.

— Sei que não, mas quero o fazer, Joli. Não me negues esse gosto.

— És um anjo. —exclamou rindo abertamente.

— Nem ocorras-te voltar a dizer isso, Potter! —replicou cobrindo-lhe a boca enquanto olhava a sua ao redor. —Aqui está cheio de Slytherin, pelo menos ajuda-me a manter minha preciosa reputação de dominante nesta relação.

— Sim, claro, Amo… o que você ordene. —debochou-se divertido.

Harry abraçou ao loiro com carinho, ainda lhe parecia incrível que em algum dia chegasse ao odiar tanto. Agora se maravilhava do noivo perfeito que tinha tido a sorte de conseguir, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, amável, gentil, amoroso, ao que queria muito… e no entanto, ainda não entendia porque não se animava a dar o seguinte passo, sobretudo porque sabia que o desejava, seria um cego descerebrado se não sentisse algo por alguém tão belo e doce… mas seguia sentindo que faltava algo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, Hermione decidiu não ir comer, nem ânimos tinha de ver a Pansy se pendurando de Blaise, de modo que se dirigiu à biblioteca para terminar suas tarefas da seguinte semana, dessa forma teria mais tempo para admirar a seu amor secreto.

No entanto, quando entrou e viu ao mencionado estudando em uma mesa, e totalmente só, o coração lhe deu um viro. Foi a esconder-se depois de uma prateleira onde podia ao ver através dos espaços entre os livros.

"Hermione, deves sair daqui sem que te veja —se disse preocupada—. A nenhum garoto gosta de sair com uma garota mais inteligente que eles… o qual demonstra os estúpidos que são, mas, se queres ter namorado e ademais que seja esse bombom tão sexy, será melhor que te aguentes e sejas como esperam que sejas"

A garota esperou a que o Slytherin se distraísse buscando um livro para poder sair, mas ainda não tinha atingido a porta quando escutou que a chamava. A surpresa deixou-a paralisada, de modo que os olhos azuis tiveram que se acercar ao ver que Hermione permanecia como estátua.

— Sentes-te mau, Granger?

— Eh?... Não, nada. —respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso.

— Ultimamente anda muito estranha. Mas enfim, o que queria te perguntar é se já terminaste tua redação sobre Poções Curativas.

Hermione ia responder que sim, que era do mais fácil e não requereu mais que de duas tardes para a conseguir, mas de imediato mudou de opinião e acentuando seu sorriso, o negou.

— É estranho. —comentou o Slytherin. —Sempre és das primeiras. Queria fazer-te umas perguntas sobre dúvidas que tenho, mas não sei se possas me ajudar.

— Pois posso tentá-lo.

Blaise sorriu agradecido e convidou-a a acercar a sua mesa para poder falar com ela. Hermione estava que não lhe cria, a emoção mal a deixava ficar quieta. Mas quando lhe jogou um olhar à redação do garoto, seu rosto ficou muito sério… realmente era uma das melhores que tinha visto, quase tanto como a dela.

Sabia que Blaise era um garoto inteligente, mas não tinha tido oportunidade de ler nada de seus trabalhos e estava gratamente surpreendida. No entanto, não sabia o que fazer, se começava a se comportar como a sabichona de sempre, provavelmente seguiria a buscando só para questões escoares… e ela já estava farta de ser perfeita academicamente falando queria um namorado e queria a Blaise Zabini!

— Gostaria de ajudar-te, mas acho que está bem como está.

— Segura? —perguntou não muito convencido. —É que tenho a impressão de que algo lhe falta, talvez seja demasiado longa não te parece?

— Não… eu jamais tivesse podido fazer algo melhor. És muito bom, Zabini.

Blaise sorriu forçadamente, algo desiludido de não ter encontrado a ajuda que queria, ele seguia pensando que sua redação estava mal em algo. De modo que simplesmente deu-lhe um breve "obrigado" e foi-se deixando sozinha à garota.

Hermione suspirou fundo, tivesse querido ajudá-lo, dizer-lhe que a introdução era demasiado pretenciosa, excesso de palavras ribombantes e talvez deveria mudar alguma que outra conjugação verbal. Não entendia por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis… porque simplesmente não podia ser ela mesma e conseguir ao garoto que gostava?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron bufou contrariado quando entrou a sua habitação essa noite e se encontrou a Draco sobre a cama de Harry realizando as tarefas deste último.

— Tens algum problema desajeitado? —perguntou sem levantar a mirada.

— É que já te mudaste e não me dei conta?

— Não, mas talvez o faça… obrigado pela sugestão.

— Acho que esta situação sim deve sabê-la Dumbledore. —comentou sentando-se junto ao loiro. —Se está proibido que comas em nossa mesa, seguro de que deve ter uma regra para que não entres aqui como se fosses o dono de Hogwarts.

— Faz o que queiras, não me interessa.

Ron assomou-se a olhar o que Draco escrevia e compreendeu então o motivo pelo qual estivesse aí. Seguramente em Slytherin seria a fofoca se soubessem que lhe fazia os deveres a seu noivo.

— Não te parece patético, furão?... Agora és o elfo de Harry?

— Não sou seu elfo. —respondeu sem ofender se. —Sou seu noivo e se quero fazer-lhe a tarefa, faço-lhe, pese-lhe a quem pese-lhe.

— Quer que te consiga um avental?

— Terás algum que te sobre, ou lhe pedirás a teu papai?

— Imbecil.

— Inválido mental.

Ron já não respondeu, e bufando novamente, foi para sua cama para fazer suas próprias tarefas. Draco sorriu triunfador, às vezes divertia-lhe brigar com esse néscio ruivo. Mas pelo menos, devia terminar primeiro os deveres de Harry.

Harry dava voltas de um lado a outro do corredor em frente à porta do escritório de Snape, não se atrevia a abrir… como o fazer depois do sucedido no bosque? Nem sequer tinha ideia de como reagiria seu Professor quando o visse. Olhou o relógio, se não entrava em trinta segundos teria em uma semana mais de castigos.

De repente sentiu que a porta se abria e correu, mas correu em sentido transversal do corredor, pelo que em três passos deu de frente contra a parede. Voltou-se a olhar como a figura de Snape emergia dentre as sombras.

Respirou agitado, não se atrevia nem a se mover, e quando lhe viu sorrir de uma maneira inquietante, todo o sangue se lhe foi aos pés.

Snape desfrutava muito de vê-lo sofrer por sua presença, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que agora Potter estava em seu poder, e o demonstrava esse temor ao olhar, um temor que não era o medo às detenções, nem à baixa de pontos, que não era produto de outra coisa que não fora a seus próprios sentimentos.

— Vai ficar romanceando com a parede toda a noite? —perguntou mordaz.

— Creio… acho que não está bem que entre.

— E por que não, Potter?

— Falarei com Dumbledore. —disse com fio de voz. —Vou contar o que você me está fazendo com certeza o despede.

— Bom… pode falar com ele depois. Agora, venha comigo.

Snape estendeu sua mão para o garoto, e Harry olhou-a como se tivesse nela um punhal ameaçante, moveu a cabeça se negando a dar um passo, no entanto não se ia. Isso satisfez ao mago maior, e sem lhe importar nada, encurtou a pouca distância que os separava, e levantando ao garoto em braços o fez entrar ao escritório.

Harry retorceu-se tentando baixar, mas não o conseguiu. Snape era mais alto e forte que ele e rapidamente o tinha submetido a sua vontade. Fechou a porta e enfeitiçou-a para que ninguém entrasse nem escutassem desde afora. Harry viu aquilo com raiva, por que não gritou antes de que já não servisse de nada?

— Solte-me, Snape! —ordenou-lhe enojado quando o mago o depositou sobre o móvel onde lhe tinha curado a mão e lhe encurralou com seu próprio corpo.

— Realmente não acho que queiras que o faça, Potter.

— Se não quisesse não lhe pediria!... Juro que vai pagar muito caro, isto é um delito, o acusarei e lhe vão encerrar de pôr vida em Azkaban!

— E por que tanto quer libertar-te não usas isto?

Severus introduziu uma mão na túnica de Harry e sacou sua varinha. O garoto enrijeceu de imediato. Quis arrebatar-lhe, mas o mago impediu-lhe.

— Vamos, Potter por que não aceitas de uma vez que te morres por voltar a beijar-me?

— Eu jamais quereria beijá-lo!

— Ah não?... E daí passou então ontem à noite no bosque?

Harry olhou-lhe sem compreender, foi um momento em que baixou totalmente as defesas e Snape soube o aproveitar para arrojar longe as varinhas e sujeitar ao garoto por ambas mãos. Era muito excitante sentir seu corpo baixo o seu, perceber seu aroma juvenil manando torrentes, e ver tão perto esses lábios que desde a noite anterior não se tinham afastado de sua mente.

— Para valer não recordas o que passou, Potter? —perguntou acariciando o rosto do garoto com a ponta de seu nariz, gozando quando escutou um quase imperceptível gemido nascer de seus suaves lábios.

Harry não respondeu, mas sua mente regressou à noite prévia. Pôde ver com toda clareza como era encurralado por Snape, como o rosto de seu Professor se ia acercando e ele estava convencido de que lhe beijaria. No entanto, isso não sucedeu.

O rosto de Harry empalideceu ao recordar bem o ocorrido. Tinha-se sentido estranho quando viu que Snape se retirava se desculpando com ele, e de repente, não soube nem que foi o que o impulsionou ao fazer, sujeitou ao homem do pescoço de sua túnica e foi ele quem o empurrou contra a árvore.

Uniu seus lábios aos de Snape que de imediato se abriram lhe permitindo adentrar se. Harry gemia extasiado de sentir a língua de Snape em contato com a sua, e ansiosamente precisava a cada vez mais. Lambeu e sugou o firme músculo de Snape de maneira tão erótica que começou a excitar se de imediato. O Professor abria a boca brindando-lhe melhor campo de ação e gozava sentindo como o garoto lhe sugava tão forte que quase parecia querer lhe desprender a língua de sua base.

Snape o rodeou pela cintura atraindo lhe para unir ambos quadris e isso provocou que Harry sentisse uma dureza alisando entre as pernas de seu Professor… por ele.

Teve medo… pânico… não sabia o que. Mas de repente deixou-o e saiu correndo rumo ao castelo, aonde podia estar a salvo.

Agora Harry podia recordar tudo, e enquanto o fazia, Snape se engulosinava saboreando a pele do pescoço de seu aluno quem já não fazia a menor tentativa para separar. Inconscientemente, o Gryffindor tinha fechado os olhos e acariciava esse longo cabelo enquanto afundava seus dedos entre as fibras que acariciavam seu rosto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Entretanto, Ron se coçava a cabeça, não entendia nada do que tinha que fazer, e finalmente, arrojou furioso a pena longe dele e afogava um grito de frustração no colchão de sua cama.

— Parece que teu cérebro não dá para mais, doninha. —debochou-se Draco.

— Aprende a usar o teu para fechar a boca, Malfoy.

— Olha quem fala se não é mais que um batráquio na lagoa da ignorância.

— Haha, que engenhoso" —grunhiu sarcástico.

Malfoy se intrigou de que Rum escondesse sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro evidenciando que já não tivesse ânimo de lhe seguir o jogo, de modo que se pôs de pé para averiguar que era o que o tinha tão pressionado.

— Poções. —comentou ao ver a redação.

— Deixa-me em paz. —grunhiu Ron sem levantar a cara do colchão.

— Mas se Poções é do mais interessante. —assegurou convencido. —Não sê porque vocês os Gryffindor são tão inúteis no tema.

— Pela mesma razão que os Slytherin são tão inúteis na vida.

— Bem, se isso pensas, então segue sofrendo… eu pensava te ajudar, mas nesse plano nem o sonhe.

— Nem louco deixo que me ajude!

— Bem.

— Pois bem!

Draco regressou à cama de Harry para continuar com suas tarefas, mas realmente já lhe faltava muito pouco, de modo que foi questão de um par de minutos para a terminar. No entanto, não se marchou. Escutou que Ron dormiu, e fazendo a um lado seu orgulho, decidiu lhe ajudar um pouco, quis pensar que quiçá dessa forma ajudava a um amigo de seu noivo… só isso, porque por Ronald Weasley não daria nem um quinto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry não tinha ideia de como tinha terminado aí. Naquele cadeirão baixo de Snape e agora beijando se longamente com ele. Sim, não era só o Professor quem o fazia… Harry correspondia e com bastante gosto.

— Isto… não está… bem. —disse entre breves espaços que lhe dava o Professor para respirar.

— Não gosta? —perguntou sem interromper-se.

— É que… tenho noivo.

— Sei.

— E é seu afilhado.

— Também já me dei conta disso.

— E… não se importa?

— Sinceramente… não nestes momentos.

— Mas…

— Potter…

— Que?

— Guarda silêncio e segue beijando-me.

Harry obedeceu, era irresistível não o fazer. Nunca se tinha sentido dessa maneira e ainda que ainda continuava impactado de estar aí, desfrutando enormemente do peso de Snape sobre ele, de seus beijos vorazes e apaixonados, de suas mãos grandes e fortes, não podia evitar desejar que aquilo não fosse algo proibido.

No entanto, o era.

—Por favor… já não. —pediu entre voluptuosos suspiros.

— Que passa Potter?... Deixa de choramingar e relaxe.

— Não, não posso.

Harry deixou de corresponder aos beijos peso a que lhe custou um verdadeiro esforço a conseguir. Snape sentiu a mudança, e muito a seu pesar, incorporou-se para deixar-lhe livre.

— E agora que passa? —perguntou com fastio.

— É que não está bem!

— Por Draco?... Rompe com ele e já, Potter, por que te complicas tanto?

— Romper com Draco?

— Óbvio. Se molesta-te atuar a suas costas, pois então desfaz-te de seu namorado.

Os olhos verdes guardaram silêncio… romper com Draco por Snape?... era uma ideia aberrante, e, no entanto, nem sequer sabia por que teve esse segundo de dúvida, suspeitando a possibilidade de chegar a esses extremos, mas… por Snape?

— Não vou a lastimar a Draco por um erro. —respondeu finalmente.

— Estás arrependido?

Harry novamente não respondeu, lhe surpreendeu notar uma ligeira inquietude na voz de seu Professor. Fixou sua mirada nos olhos negros que esperavam uma resposta e não encontrou nada que dizer que fosse verdade.

— É que não sei. —disse baixando a mirada.

— Gostas, de isso não há dúvida… gostas Draco?

— Claro que gosto, é de meu namorado!

— Estás apaixonado dele?

— Pois sim. —respondeu esforçando-se por mostrar-se convencido, mas Snape sorriu satisfeito demonstrando-lhe que não o tinha conseguido.

— Deixa de enganar-te a ti mesmo. O fato de que a passes bem com ele, não significa que o ame.

— Também não o fato de beijar você significa que me interessa.

Um brilho de fúria surgiu ameaçante da mirada de Snape ao escutá-lo. Harry temeu que se violentara, mas em lugar disso, voltou a inclinar sobre o garoto e depositou em seus lábios um beijo diferente a todos os demais… era algo mais suave e delicado, um beijo que o fez fechar os olhos e desfrutar da caricia sem nenhuma pressa. Um beijo que encheu a Harry de um calorzinho no peito que não tinha nada que ver com aquela excitação que alvoroçava seus febris hormônios.

— Se pensava, Potter… —disse-lhe sujeitando-lhe do queixo ao deixar de beijar lhe, satisfeito de notar que o garoto ficava com vontade a mais —… que com esses débeis protestos me ia afastar de ti, se equivoca… é meu e não deixarei que ninguém, nem sequer Draco Malfoy, te aparte de meu lado!

— M-mas…

— É meu!... e em um dia será só para mim.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry caminhava lentamente de regresso a sua habitação, não queria chegar e se encerrar a onde a intimidade de sua cama lhe faria desejar estar em outro lugar. Ainda podia recordar a advertência de Snape…

_"É meu"_

Muito a seu pesar, Harry estremecia-se ao sentir ainda o fôlego de seu Professor pronunciando essas palavras. Nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão pequeno e indefeso… e nunca em sua vida chegou a achar que gostaria de ter essa sensação, até o ponto de se sentir excitado ante a poderosa e autoritária voz de Snape.

Respirando fundo continuou seu caminho, não sabia que ia fazer de sua vida, mas precisava despejar sua mente de todo pensamento… descansar.

Mas quando entrou a sua habitação, a culpa se materializou em uma pulsante dor no coração. Draco tinha-se ficado dormido fazendo todas suas tarefas. Discretamente, tentando não o acordar, acomodou seus livros no solo e cobriu ao loiro, quem sorrindo se abraçou de seu travesseiro sem interromper seu sono.

Harry deu-lhe um suave beijo na frente antes de voltar a sair. Decidiu que essa noite dormiria na sala comunal. Se sentou junto à lareira cobrindo-se com uma coberta, e, no entanto, o sono não vinha como refúgio… olhou os fogos crepitantes e quase podia escutar que formavam a palavra _"Meu"_ no cada estalido.

Tampou-se os ouvidos, não queria ouvir mais… pensou em Draco lá em sua habitação. Ele não se merecia a traição.

Não… não ia abandonar a Draco por um deslize.

O mau é que algo lhe dizia que não era simplesmente um erro… e até os fogos seguiam lhe gritando e ele teve que se tampar a cabeça com uma almofada para não sentir que queria regressar às masmorras e se declarar formalmente pertence de uns cultivadores olhos negros.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	4. Perigo

— Joli… acorda ou se te voltará a fazer tarde… me escutas, Harry?

Harry sorriu sentindo como Draco lhe abraçava para o acordar, mas ele tinha muito sono, mal tinha podido dormir como quinze minutos. O loiro decidiu que tinha que usar métodos mais efetivos para acordar a seu namorado e aproveitando que a sala comunal se encontrava vazia, se montou sobre olhos verdes e mordeu suavemente uma de suas orelhas.

— Auch. —queixou-se Harry deliberadamente. —É um selvagem, Malfoy.

— Exagerado, não negue que gosta.

— Tu é quem gosto!

Harry atraiu a Draco para ele para lhe dar um beijo. Precisava voltar a provar seus lábios e sentir que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo a quem quisesse pertencer que a seu namorado. Este se emocionou ante a fogosidade do Gryffindor, esperava que se tratasse de um sinal para que finalmente se decidisse a formalizar um pouco mais sua relação.

Mas a chegada de alguns de seus colegas lhe fez se separar abruptamente. Draco dissimulou ante todos e se sentou adotando sua característica pose arrogante, enquanto Harry ria. Dando-lhe um pouco o gosto de continuar com sua cuidada imagem, deslizou-se entre as pernas do loiro para recostar se sobre seu peito de maneira submissa.

— Está debochando de mim? —perguntou Draco inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido carinhosamente.

— Sabe que não me importo o que pensem.

— Eu sei por que o faz… e te quero mais por isso.

Harry não respondeu, só se acomodou um pouco mais no peito do Slytherin. Acabava de encontrar uma razão mais para não o abandonar. Recordou o grande escândalo suscitado depois de fazer público seu romance… O futuro herói e salvador do mundo mágico saía com o filho de um comensal. Era a última gota.

Todos previram que assim que o Senhor Escuro se inteirasse, nos dias de Draco estavam contados. E Harry recordou a visita que lhe fez Lucius.

_Flash back_

— Se vão fazer isto… —lhes disse algo nervoso enquanto vigiava que ninguém lhe tivesse seguido a essa área no bosque onde os citou—… então o façam bem.

— Que quer dizer, Pai? —perguntou Draco apertando a mão de Harry.

Draco tinha decidido confiar em seu pai depois de sua decisão de abandonar as filas dos comensais posteriores a sua estância em Azkaban durante uns meses fazia em um ano. Lucius tinha retificado seu caminho e agora fingia seguir adorando a Voldemort ainda que isso já fosse parte de seu passado. O mago maior temia muito por seu filho, sabia que o Senhor Escuro o tinha considerado para integrar em suas filas quando fosse necessário.

— Você-sabe-quem, Draco, terá que se inteirar muito cedo desse namoro e não gostará se não pensa que pode lhe resultar benefícios.

— Que quer dizer?

— Não sei como seja sua relação. Mas, Potter… —agregou dirigindo para o garoto de olhos verdes. —… se em algo aprecias a meu filho, terás que fazer a um lado teu orgulho e mostrar que Draco não é um garoto mais.

— Mas Draco não é um garoto mais! —protestou Harry.

— Entendam, o que quero dizer é que devem dar a impressão de que Draco exerce uma grande influência sobre ti, Potter. Se o Senhor Escuro se inteira disso, então achará que ainda não tem perdido a Draco e sua vida não correrá tanto perigo.

— Eu não quero maltratar a Harry se isso é o que pretende que faça, Pai.

— Não é necessário que se comportem ao pé da letra como lhes digo… só finjam ante os demais isso é muito pedir?

— Para mim não. —assegurou Harry—. Se é pelo bem de Draco, posso beijar lhe costume-las dos sapatos se é necessário.

Draco sorriu enternecido pelas palavras de Harry e com profunda doçura abraçou-lhe, prometendo ao ouvido que, antes que o humilhar publicamente, seria capaz de entregar ao Senhor Escuro sem importar o que passasse com ele.

_Fim do flash back_

Harry suspirou fundo no peito de Draco enquanto abraçava-o com carinho. Como ia trair se o garoto o queria tanto?... Ele também o queria e agora pensava que quiçá um rompimento poderia provocar que Voldemort achasse que Draco diminuía sua utilidade em Hogwarts… se isso causava que o chamasse a suas filas, ou que o lastimara, Harry não lhe perdoaria nunca.

E tudo pelos beijos de Snape.

— Harry?... sentes-te mau? —perguntou o loiro ao perceber um estremecimento em seu namorado.

— Não, estou bem.

— De acordo, tenho que me ir mudar de roupa ou chegaremos tarde em poções.

Harry empalideceu ao recordar que nesse dia tinha aula com Severus Snape, o coração lhe bateu tão forte e rápido que sentia que estalaria. Felizmente Draco não o notou ante sua pressa por se ir, só lhe deu um breve beijo e se marchou deixando a seu namorado ainda sem poder se mover… como ia atuar em frente a Snape tendo a Draco a um lado?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron já se tinha acordado, mas continuava em sua cama. Sua mirada fixa no pergaminho que tinha encontrado em cima de seu colchão. Via-o uma e outra vez sem poder crê-lo.

Por que o furão albino lhe redigiria sua tarefa de poções?

Ele não sabia muito da mencionada matéria, mas parecia que não tinha nenhuma armadilha implícita, com aquele trabalho conseguiria a melhor nota da classe, isso o confundia mais, e seguia se esforçando por encontrar uma explicação até que finalmente seu rosto se alumiou.

"Claro, como não se me ocorreu antes! —exclamou sorrindo irônico. —O que pretende o imbecil é que Snape me castigue. Obviamente ele saberá que eu não faria uma redação assim e me descobrirá de imediato"

Ron tomou o pergaminho e rompeu-o em pedacinhos. _"Não te vou dar o gosto, tonto tramposo, prefiro que Snape me castigue por meus próprios méritos!"_

Depois de romper a tarefa, Ron ficou-se lhe olhando com tristeza, sem compreender por que sentia como uma dorzinha na alma. Finalmente sacudiu a cabeça e depois de desaparecer os restos do pergaminho, meteu-se a banhar com toda a intenção de não voltar a pensar mais no demônio do Slytherin.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Um pouco mais tarde, todos os alunos de Slytherin e Gryffindor esperavam a que o Professor de Poções abrisse a aula para entrar. Draco aproveitou para levar a Harry a um conta e aí mimá-lo com suaves beijinhos no pescoço. Harry ria pelas cócegas que lhe fazia o loiro cabelo de seu namorado, e ainda que desfrutasse de suas caricias, não deixava de olhar a porta de aula que em qualquer momento poderia se abrir.

— Draco, põe-te sério ou vão começar-nos a olhar raro.

— Por mim, que olhem tudo o que queiram… gosto beijar meu namorado e isso farei.

Quem não lhes tirava a vista de em cima era Ron, ainda que fingisse enquanto escutava as reprimendas de sua melhor amiga ao se inteirar que não levava a tarefa para esse dia.

— Snape vai castigar-te e o terás muito merecido, Ronald. —disse-lhe severamente. — Repeti-te um milhão de vezes que não podias deixar passar o tempo.

— Sei, Hermione…, mas o tempo passou voando. —respondeu sem muito interesse, ainda que em seguida franziu o cenho ao ver que Draco brincava com os botões da túnica de seu namorado. —. Mas que descaro!... como é possível que Harry dê esses espetáculos a meio corredor?

— São namorados, e eu gosto de vê-lo feliz… A ti não?

— Pelo menos tivesse elegido a outro namorado. Desde quando considerou a Malfoy uma boa possibilidade para passar tempo a seu lado?... É que não lhe dá repugnância que o furão lhe encha de babas?

Hermione olhou a seu amigo entrecerrando os olhos, e de repente, quando creu entender o que lhe passava, seus lábios desenharam uma triste careta de pena do ruivo.

— Oh, Ron, lamento! —exclamou enternecida. —Não me imaginava, deve de pensar que sou a pior amiga do mundo por não me dar conta antes, mas diga-me… desde quando te sentes isso por Harry?

— Eh? De que fala? —pergunta realmente confundido.

— Vamos, amigo, não tens por que fingir comigo… Gosta de Harry verdade?

A cara de Ron empalideceu antes de responder com uma careta de náuseas que intrigou a Hermione a fazendo duvidar de suas conjecturas. Já não pôde dizer nada, a porta se abriu e os alunos começaram a entrar ordenadamente.

Harry tinha-se separado rapidamente de Draco ao escutar o ruído da fechadura. Draco estranhou-se por esse comportamento, mas não disse nada e tomando da mão de seu namorado, se dirigiram para a sala de aulas. Por sua vez, Ron atrasava sua entrada para esperar a seu amigo, Hermione ficou a seu lado, mas com mais intenção de estar cerca da porta para quando Blaise passasse, e seu coração retumbou quando olhos azuis lhe saudou com uma formosa e um tímido sorriso.

— Pensa ficar a tomar a aula aí, Senhorita Granger? —lhe repreendeu Snape quando já somente faltava ela antes de que chegasse o casal que lhe interessasse. Hermione enrijeceu e foi depois de Ron para o interior da aula.

Harry sentia seus joelhos chocar uma com a outra enquanto se acercavam, orava para que Snape se metesse à aula, mas isso não sucedeu, o Professor esperou pacientemente a que eles chegassem para conseguir seu propósito de intimidar ao garoto. Ao passar junto a Snape, Harry quase se desmaia quando o homem se inclinou para ele.

— Um pouco tarde, não, Potter? —lhe sussurrou perversamente ao ouvido, feliz de senti-lo estremecer-se—. Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor.

— Padrinho… —protestou Draco já preocupado pela situação—… Dez pontos?

— E menos cinco para Slytherin.

Draco e Harry ficaram paralisados ao escutá-lo, era a primeira vez que isso sucedia. Não podiam achar que Snape tivesse baixado pontos a sua própria casa. Draco ia voltar a protestar, mas olhos verdes apertou-lhe mais forte a mão e levou-o ao interior da sala, era melhor dar por terminada a discussão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Hermione trabalham juntos essa manhã na realização da poção que Snape lhe tinha imposto. E umas mesas para além, Draco fazia-a com Harry. Este último não podia evitar se sentir muito nervoso, tremia enquanto cortava as raízes amarelas que tinha que deixar perfeitas, e é que podia sentir à perfeição a mirada de seu Professor direta para ele.

— Joli… que fazes? —lhe repreendeu Draco com discrição ao notar que os cortes que realizava seu namorado eram péssimos e isso podia jogar a perder a poção.

— Pois cortando as raízes. —respondeu Harry olhando de soslaio como Snape parecia divertir com seu problema.

— Sim, mas supõe-se que devem ser quadradas e medir três milímetros a cada uma, e o que fazes nem sequer têm forma.

— E isso em que importa? —perguntou incomodado.

— Importa porque se não o fazes bem, então reprovaremos e eu não quero baixar minha qualificação.

Harry fez um pequeno beicinho de desgosto ante a atitude perfeccionista de seu namorado, nesses momentos, o que menos importava era a qualificação de um tonto experimento… a mirada de Snape sobre ele lhe tinha os nervos de ponta.

— Que te parece se melhor tu trazes os ingredientes e eu preparo a poção?

— De acordo. —aceitou tentando ser mais paciente.

O Gryffindor esperou a assegurar-se de que Snape se encontrasse ocupado com outro das equipes para quase correr até o armazém onde guardavam os ingredientes. Precisava fazer tudo de pressa, não lhe cabia a menor dúvida de que o homem tentaria qualquer coisa, inclusive temia que se acercasse a Draco e fizesse algum comentário mal-intencionado.

Desesperado notou que o frasco com as raízes que buscava não se via por nenhum lado. Escutou uns passos acercando-se e rapidamente tomou o primeiro envase que encontrou para regressar de imediato a seu lugar.

— Para essa poção não é necessário pó de besouro, Potter.

— Preciso raízes de…

— Sei de que… lá acima.

Snape assinalou um estante nas alturas, mas não deixou de olhar a Harry em nenhum momento, este tentava não se mostrar afetado por essa penetrante mirada, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso… O Professor sorria contente por esse fato.

Harry deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões, não lhe ficava mais remédio que subir a escada e ainda que com algo de expectativa a respeito do que planejava o Professor, decidiu fingir que o ignorava e depois de deixar o frasco com o pó de besouro em seu lugar, empreendeu a ascensão com toda a precaução possível.

Nunca achou que Snape lhe deixaria chegar até acima, se imaginou muitas formas do fazer cair, mas isso não sucedeu. Tomou o frasco e voltou a olhar triunfante ao Professor. No entanto, o sangue foi-se lhe aos pés quando lhe viu subir a escada.

— Eu… devo descer.

— É uma lástima, porque eu tenho que subir.

Harry se aferrou à escada quando sentiu a Snape colocado depois dele para em seguida o rodear pela cintura lhe atraindo com firmeza a seu corpo.

— Sabe que gosto mais de ti? —questionou Snape sussurrando sedutoramente ao ouvido. —Tua cintura… desde faz tempo que me imaginava estreitar assim… com força.

— Professor, podem ver-nos… por favor. —suplicou debilmente ao sentir os lábios de Snape roçando a pele do pescoço.

— Não te parece, Potter, que estás feito a minha medida?... A cada parte de mim se amolda à tua… Gostaria de comprová-lo?

Harry gemeu ao sentir que se perdia no abraço de Snape, mas tinha que admitir que sim, que parecia que seu corpo estava desenhado para os braços de seu Professor, que sua cintura era a medida adequada para esse aprisionamento que o fazia se estremecer.

— Professor, isto está indo bem longe. —disse Harry tentando se afastar para descer. —Devemos falar e pôr as coisas claras.

— Eu a tenho muito claras… Te desejo!

Harry quase caiu-se da escada ante a impressão, mas Snape sujeitou-lhe com força para sustentá-lo. O garoto olhou direto aos olhos negros e teve a impressão de que o Professor tinha abandonado temporariamente essa atitude sedutora que lhe inquietava e agora simplesmente lhe olhava preocupado.

— Está bem, Potter?

Harry assentiu, algo perturbado de voltar ao escutar lhe falar tão impessoalmente… se desiludido, muito a seu pesar, estranhou que o atuasse. Snape já não disse nada, começou a descer e lhe ajudou ao fazer em silêncio lhe sujeitando dessa breve cintura que tanto gostava. No entanto, quando estiveram em solo firme, se marchou sem voltar a dizer nem uma palavra.

Quando regressou ao lado de Draco, Harry simplesmente lhe deu as raízes e se sentou a esperar a que a poção estivesse pronta. Concentrado como estava em seu labor, Draco não se deu conta que seu namorado luzia diferente e que agora, era ele quem não apartava a vista de seu Professor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao termo da classe, Snape solicitou as redações pendentes. Foi então que Ron compreendeu que estava em apuros, no entanto, quando comunicou a seu Professor que não entregaria nada, este simplesmente se encolheu de ombros e lhe pediu para a seguinte aula, claro, com o duplo de longo.

Mesmo assim, Ron sentia-se afortunado, sobretudo porque não tinha permitido que Malfoy se saísse com a sua de ver castigado.

— Já me via te fazendo companhia nas masmorras, colega. —comentou Ron quando o trio dourado se dirigia para o grande salão. —Nem modo, terás que seguir só em teus castigos.

— Não importa… já me acostumei.

— Garotos, vejo-os depois. —disse de repente Hermione enquanto saía correndo para um corredor lateral assegurando ter esquecido algo na biblioteca.

Harry e Ron continuaram seu caminho. Inevitavelmente, Harry voltava a sorrir depois do comentário de Ron, agora compreendia a intenção de Snape ao não castigar a Ron… e já teve que o admitir, seu Professor de Poções lhe atraía demasiado. Era tão estranha essa alegria de saber que continuaria tendo esses momentos tão só para ele.

Severus viu-lhe chegar ao salão, sorriu ao vê-lo só, porque para ele, Ron não contava em nenhum aspecto. No entanto, o gosto não lhe durou muito, Draco chegou correndo e tomando a seu namorado da mão, lhe levou deixando que o ruivo continuasse só seu caminho à mesa. Instintivamente, Severus pôs-se de pé enquanto apertava os punhos com todo o desejo de lhe arrancar o cavalheiro a verdadeiro loiro aproveitador.

— Passa algo, Severus? —perguntou o diretor ao notar que seu amigo continuava de pé, olhando a porta por onde tinham desaparecido os dois garotos.

— Não, nada… regresso depois.

— Não vais comer?

— Tenho algo mais importante que fazer.

E enquanto Severus abandonava a mesa para ir em busca de Harry. Hermione tinha chegado até a biblioteca, mas não por nenhum livro esquecido, senão porque Blaise tinha ido para lá em lugar do salão. Mas todo o entusiasmo que levava ante a possibilidade de falar com ele, desapareceu quando o encontrou em um dos espaços entre os estantes acompanhado de Pansy.

Se beijavam. E Hermione não recordava se ter sentido tão desiludida, tinha de achar que, ainda que a Slytherin se esforçasse por continuar sua relação com Blaise, entre eles já não tinha nada. No entanto, o que via não deixava lugar a dúvidas.

Quis marchar-se, mas ao retroceder quase atira uma pequena escalinata de madeira. O ruído fez que os dois garotos da casa da serpente se separassem.

— Sinto. —desculpou-se Hermione com algo de torpeza. —Não era minha intenção interromper nada… desculpe.

— Espera, Granger.

Mas Hermione não ficou ao chamado de Blaise, se foi correndo sem saber por que de repente tinha tantas vontades de chorar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Aonde vamos? —perguntou Harry enquanto Draco seguia levando-lhe de mano-a colina abaixo.

— É uma surpresa, Joli, aguenta e já verás.

— De acordo.

Harry continuou seu caminho, e depois de andar um momento ao redor da orla do lago, chegaram a um canto refugiado entre algumas árvores e rochas. Estava coberto de grama verde e tinha ao remanso aquífero como paisagem. Olhos verdes sorriu quando notou um manto branco tendido no andar e sobre ele, uma cesta com comida.

— Em um dia de campo?

— Agrada-te a ideia? —perguntou ilusionado. —É que como já não podemos comer juntos, pois pensei que assim aproveitaríamos um pouco o tempo.

— É genial, Draco… para valer.

Harry e Draco sentaram-se sobre o manto para começar a desfrutar da comida. No entanto, o gosto não lhes durou muito. O loiro mal ia sacar os alimentos quando escutaram que alguém se acercava.

— Parece que têm muito tempo livre, jovens.

Harry sentiu que o estômago se lhe colava à coluna ao escutar a voz de seu Professor, nem sequer tentou se levantar sabendo que os joelhos lhe trairiam, enquanto Draco o fez em seguida, intrigado da presença de seu padrinho nesse lugar.

— Não fazíamos nada indevido, só quisemos comer ao ar livre… estaremos de regresso para as aulas vespertinas, Professor.

— Temo-me que terão que deixar seus planos para outra ocasião. —respondeu Snape com indiferença. —Agora o Diretor quer falar com você, Malfoy, faça o favor do ir esperar em seu escritório.

— Comigo?

— Isso disse. E aconselho-lhe que não perca mais o tempo.

Draco assentiu e olhando a Harry, tendeu-lhe a mão para regressar ao castelo.

— O Senhor Potter fica. —ordenou Snape – Ele e eu temos um assunto pendente que discutir.

Draco não compreendeu ao que se referia, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que obedecer e se afastou com rumo ao castelo. Ao ficar sozinhos, Harry olhou aos olhos a seu Professor, em espera de saber o que planejava. Não pôde evitar um escalafrio ao ver esboçar um sorriso malicioso.

— Ficamos sozinhos, Potter… e acho que podemos aproveitar muito bem o tempo.

— O que vejo é que você sabe se aproveitar muito bem de sua autoridade.

Snape sorriu comprazido de ver a moléstia nos olhos de Harry, mas ademais, descobrir que depois desta, se transparentava um brilho emocionado e quase podia se dizer, que também feliz por sua presença. Harry viu como o Professor se inclinava sobre ele… O coração se lhe acelerou ainda mais do que já estava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	5. Um Sábado em Hogsmeade

Harry nem sequer sabia por que seu corpo não respondia a suas ordens. Supunha-se que se ia levantar e recusar uma nova aproximação, mas em lugar disso, se recostou recebendo o corpo de Snape sobre ele e oferecendo seus lábios ansiosamente. O Professor nem sequer demorou-se em tomar e saborear de sua boca, a isso tinha ido e era óbvio que aproveitaria o tempo todo. Era-lhe sumamente gratificante notar a tímida ferocidade de Harry, respondendo-lhe há cada segundo.

— Espere. —pediu ao cabo de uns minutos de beijar se sem descanso. —Há que falar primeiro… isto não pode continuar assim.

— Por que sempre tem que terminar dizendo o mesmo?

Snape incorporou-se e fingindo indiferença, apesar de que estava a morrer por continuar beijando, tomou um dos emparedados que tinha levado Draco e encostou-se a uma árvore, começou a comer com tranquilidade.

— Mas é que jamais falamos, simplesmente nos beijamos e isso não é nenhuma relação… isso não é nada.

— Quer uma relação comigo, Potter? —perguntou olhando-lhe insinuante. —Não me imaginei que estivesses tão prendado de mim.

— Você sabe que não é isso. —assegurou sem poder evitar corar.

— E então para que complicar a vida?... Quer algo comigo? Sabe o que tem que fazer… Rompe com Malfoy.

— Não posso fazer isso.

Harry baixou a mirada dantes de ir sentar-se junto ao Professor. Ele simplesmente se encolheu de ombros e tomando outro emparedado ofereceu ao garoto. Harry sujeitou-o, mas não pôde o comer, só o olhou recordando que devia os estar desfrutando com Draco, não com Snape.

— Porque engana-se, Potter? —questionou-lhe Snape tirando-lhe o emparedado para desenvolvere-lo do guardanapo antes de voltar a entregá-lo. —Sabe que tarde ou cedo terminará comigo… Malfoy não te enche o suficiente para fechar teus olhos a outras possibilidades, e se me está a tolerar, é porque sabe muito bem o que quer ainda que te resista ao admitir.

— Sinto-me mau com o que faço.

Harry levou o emparedado a sua boca, mas não pôde lhe dar nem uma mordida, voltou a deixar em seu lugar mantendo sua vista baixa. Snape olhou-lhe e deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões. Inesperadamente, atraiu a Harry contra seu peito para abraçá-lo carinhoso. Já não fez tentativa de beijar-lhe, só o abrigou com seus braços.

Em seu escritório, Dumbledore piscava repetidamente ao ver a Draco esperando-lhe, supostamente por indicações do Professor de Poções… fez nota mental de perguntar disso a Severus, enquanto, teve que encontrar um tema de conversa com o loiro Slytherin, ainda que o único do que podia falar com ele era do excelente de suas qualificações.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar a noite, Rum e Hermione encontravam-se sentados na sala comum, ambos em silêncio, a cada um ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos. De repente, a porta do retrato abriu-se e Rum esboçou um médio sorriso ao ver entrar à Draco.

— Que se te perdeu agora, Malfoy?... Sabe que a esta hora Harry está em suas detenções.

— Que agora tenho que te dar explicações se quero vir ao esperar? —perguntou sentando-se a seu lado junto à lareira.

— A esperá-lo ou a fazer-lhe os deveres? —perguntou zombador.

— Isso não te interessa… Melhor deveria te pôr a estudar, aposto a que nem sequer tens feito a redação de Poções, mal-agradecido.

— Eu não te pedi nada, se é que a isso te refere… de modo que para a próxima te preocupa por ti mesmo, furão.

— Isso farei, obrigado pelo conselho. Dou-me conta que é um caso perdido, se segues nesse caminho terás menos futuro que um doente de Parkinson roubando pandeiretas.

— Em todo o caso, é algo que não te compete… é fácil falar de futuro quando tens um pai que te dá tudo.

— Preocupo-me por mim mesmo, porque quero a vida que mereço.

— Por Merlin, mas que soberbia!... Não posso achar que sendo cinco milhões de espermatozoides, tu tenhas sido o primeiro. —refutou nauseoso.

Hermione bufou incomodada de escutá-los sempre brigar, de modo que se pôs de pé e se marchou. Nem loiro nem ruivo notaram-na, eles continuavam com seu intercâmbio de palavras sem fazer caso do que sucedia a seu ao redor.

A castanha encaminhou seus passos para o jardim traseiro, Blaise devia de estar em seus exercícios, e ainda que se tinha prometido não o procurar mais, não podia se reprimir… queria o ver, ainda que fora a escondidas, mas precisava se sentir cerca dele. Seu coração lançou um bombas de sangue quente ao vê-lo trotar com sua característica elegância, o cabelo castanho agitando com o vento noturno.

"Que faço? —perguntou-se entristecida—. Gosto muito, mas… serei de capaz de seguir tentando que se fixe em mim se tem namorada?".

"É tão formoso!"

Hermione suspirou embelezada ao ver ao garoto deixar-se cair à grama para esticar-se um pouco depois de terminar seu percurso. Por um momento sentiu-se tentada de ir reunir-se com ele, mas se deteve ao primeiro passo quando viu a Pansy sair por outro dos corredores. Já não quis ficar, deu meia volta e se marchou derrotada.

Blaise tinha-se incorporado ao sentir a presença de sua colega de casa, esse movimento ajudou-lhe a presenciar a alguém que se afastava, só pôde distinguir uma enredada cabeleira castanha.

"Lástima".

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Era a manhã do sábado, e Harry procurava afanosamente que se pôr dentro de todo o que tinha em seu baú e armário, e até esse momento se deu conta que quase tinha puros uniformes escolares e algum que outro jeans… claro, além de seu traje de gala, mas não ia usar esse em um dia no feriado… ou sim?

Um suave coro tingiu suas bochechas ao dar-se conta de está-lo considerando, e quase divertido consigo mesmo, voltou a guardar todo para ficar simplesmente com uns jeans negros e uma camisa nova vermelha. Desde sua cama, Ron olhava-o distraído… pensando que seguramente o furão estaria encantado de que seu par tivesse dinheiro para se comprar essa roupa.

— Que bem que Snape te deixasse livre hoje, verdade? —comentou Ron com desgosto.

— Livre?... Quem disse isso?

— Pois… é que como vejo que te estás a arranjar para ir ao passeio.

— Não, não vou ir. —respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros. —E não me estou a arranjar, Ron, tudo é como sempre. —agregou enquanto decidia pôr-se um pouco de loção.

— Vai usar uma camisa nova.

— Porque toda a demais está suja… Bom, já me vou.

— Não vais esperar ao furão?

— Eh?... Não, que se vá com vocês, te encarrego muito.

Após que Harry saiu, Ron se apressou a estar pronto para poder se reunir com Hermione, seguramente ela já o estaria a esperar. E não se equivocou, de modo que juntos baixaram para o lobby. Aí encontraram a Draco que foi diretamente para eles.

— Harry não irá ao povo. —apressou-se a dizer Rum franzindo o cenho.

— Já o sei. —respondeu enviando-lhe um gesto de incomodo por um segundo dantes de suavizar sua expressão e dirigir-se a Hermione. —O que passa é que Blaise irá com Pansy e não tenho vontade de ir com Crabble e Goyle… posso ir com vocês?

— Por mim não há nenhum problema. —aceitou Hermione ocultando sua tristeza de saber com quem iria o garoto que gostava.

— Mas por mim sim. —protestou Ron.

— Lástima que isso não nos interesse, doninha!

Ron grunhiu, mas já não continuou protestando. E enquanto os três garotos desciam a Hogsmeade, Harry já se encontrava no espaço de Snape, e não precisamente sofrendo um terrível castigo. Sua etapa intimidada parecia estar a ceder e agora era ele quem atalhava a seu Professor no sofá que este tinha junto à lareira, devorando com ansiedade seus lábios delgados.

Entre suspiros, Severus levou suas mãos à cintura de Harry para desfaça-lo, precisava tocar sua pele e quando o conseguiu, se impressionou de sua suavidade, da calidez que emitia a cada centímetro. Harry estremecia-se ao sentir as mãos grandes, mas cuidadosas de Snape explorando-o como ninguém antes. Deixou de beijar-lhe para afundar sua cara no pescoço do homem quando lhe sentiu deslizar sua mão para diante e acariciar seus mamilos delicadamente.

De um movimento, Snape sujeitou bem a Harry para baixar ao tapete, agora era ele quem estava em cima do garoto e lhe inclinando voltou a beijá-lo enquanto ia desabotoando sua camisa. Olhos verdes quiseram imitá-lo, mas a túnica de seu Professor tinha demasiados botões e muito complicados, grunhiu enquanto os puxava sem conseguir romper nada… Severus riu ligeiramente dantes de tomar sua varinha e de um movimento lhe dar todo o espaço para que lhe acariciasse.

O Professor também gemeu ao sentir as mãos juvenis de Harry lhe acariciando o torso. Tudo ia sem nenhum contratempo, até que o garoto sentiu como Snape tentava agora desabrochar a calça.

— Não… já não. —pediu debilmente—. Faz favor… pare.

Snape não queria parar, estava ansioso por possuir esse corpo que o transtornava. Mas ainda que sabia que era questão de um pouco de insistência e Harry cederia, se armou de forças e suavemente se retirou até ficar sentado em frente ao fogo e recargado no sofá.

O silêncio inundou o lugar. Harry temia tê-lo desiludido… talvez estivesse enojado e se surpreendia de si mesmo ao se dar conta quanto se importava se assim fora. Começou a vestir-se enquanto o Professor invocava um Accio para atrair para ele sua garrafa de whisky de fogo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Draco encontravam-se parados em uma rua de Hogsmeade sem ideia de que dizer. Hermione tinha entrado a uma loja de artigos femininos e como para nada quiseram a acompanhar, agora estavam aí, sozinhos um com o outro, olhando a todos lados para evitar que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Já se demorou não? —perguntou Malfoy depois de quinze minutos de pesado silêncio.

— A já.

— Sempre é assim?

— A já.

— E tu e Harry a esperam até que termine?

— A já

— Não pensas dizer outra coisa?... Ou teu cérebro não dá para mais?

— Sabe?... tendo em conta que teu pai milionário é um descerebrado, deve agradecer que só é um idiota, Malfoy.

— Ressentido social

— Aborto de macaco.

Draco esboçou um meio sorriso ante esse apodo tão infantil, ia responder-lhe, mas notou que Ron desviava sua mirada para o final da rua, justo onde se encontrava uma loja de artigos esportivos.

— Quer que vamos?... desde lá podemos ver quando saia Granger de seus compras.

— Bom, não se perde nada. —aceitou encolhendo-se de ombros.

E enquanto Ron e Draco caminhavam para a loja desportiva, nas masmorras, Harry acercou-se timidamente até onde se encontrava o Professor bebendo de seu whisky.

— Suponho que está molesto comigo… O lamento, mas…

— Potter, não tem por que se desculpar, se não quer não o vou obrigar, também não sou um violador.

— Jamais pensaria isso, mas… que passou com o de "É meu"? —perguntou sorrindo tentando aliviar o ambiente.

— Bom, ainda quando tenha sexo de pôr médio, é óbvio que é meu.

Harry sorriu ao notar uma nota divertida na voz de seu Professor, isso o animou a se acercar ainda mais. Sentindo-se feliz de vê-lo deixar a um lado o álcool para abraçá-lo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron olhava o aparador, mas realmente seus olhos não estavam fixos nem na vassoura mais veloz do mercado, também não nas luvas de dragão para guardiães de Quidditch, muito menos na coleção de estampas de sua equipa favorita… o que Ronald Weasley admirava, sem sequer estar consciente disso, era a imagem refletida de um loiro que a seu lado, também lhe via pelo reflexo.

Fazendo a um lado seu temor, Ron girou-se para olhá-lo de frente, e Draco fez o mesmo. Por um segundo seus rostos não mostraram sua contínua confrontação. No entanto, não durou muito, Ron olhou acima do ombro de Draco a uma figura encapuzada lhes apontando com sua varinha. Sem perda de tempo lançou-se sobre o loiro, justo a tempo de evitar que um feitiço aturdidor lhe colasse.

— Está bem?

— Acho que sim.

Malfoy sentia seu coração retumbar com força ao ter a Ron sobre dele, lhe confundia que até o perigo se apagasse de sua mente ao perceber o peso tão agradável que o protegia. Mal atingia a escutar alguns gritos de estudantes que davam o alarme de comensais, ele o único que via eram os olhos de uma cor tão azul que nem o céu podia-lhe lhes comparar.

Ron reagiu quando viu que o comensal que os atacasse à distância agora se acercava perigosamente, de um salto se incorporou e sujeitando da mão à Draco saíram correndo rua abaixo.

Ao dar volta a uma esquina que levá-los-ia à doceira onde podiam se refugiar, lhes saiu um grupo de comensais que iam todos contra eles. Aquilo se estava a pôr difícil… eram só dois, enquanto seus atacantes podiam atingir a dúzia facilmente, além de que eram experientes em magia escura e batalhas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheios ao que passava em Hogsmeade, Harry se encontrava agora recostado sobre o peito de Snape, olhava divertido as fotografias que este lhe tinha tomado durante um de seus castigos.

— Espero que para valer não pense as mostrar a ninguém… me vejo ridículo!

— Mais tivesse estado, Potter, se tivesse atrevido a colocar-te essa flor na orelha.

— Soube! —exclamou surpreendido. —É um tramposo, Professor Snape, não deveria usar a Legilimência a todas horas!

— Melhor deveria aprender oclumência, Potter.

— Segundo lembro, não tivemos bons resultados dessa convivência.

— Isso é porque a cada dia te punhas mais impertinente… claro, aunado a que me alvoroçavas com tua presença, de modo que era necessário ser duro contigo.

— Desde então? —perguntou lisonjeado.

— Sim… creio. Em realidade preferia não me confessar nem a mim mesmo, até que soube que te tinha feito namorado de Draco. Isso não gostei nada, Potter.

— Não vou romper com ele. —respondeu baixando a voz com pesar.

— Sim vai fazê-lo… em algum dia. Ele não é para ti e tu não é para ele… é meu recorda?

Harry assentiu e suas bochechas acenderam-se. Deixou as fotografias a um lado e repousou sua cabeça no ombro de seu Professor. Este, lhe rodeou com braços e pernas, espremendo como se quisesse impregnar-se na pele, algo que a Harry fascinou e sorriu, ainda que em seguida deixou de fazer para gemer prazenteiramente ao sentir como seu professor beijava a pele de seu pescoço, a lambendo delicadamente, percorrendo certa zona que se manteve estimulando por alguns segundos antes de chupar com força.

A dor extraordinária que sentiu Harry, lhe estremeceu, apertou as mãos de Snape enquanto desejava que aquela caricia, que seguramente deixaria uma marca, jamais terminasse.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron procurava ansioso de um lado a outro à Draco, a confusão os tinha feito se separar depois de que alguns valentes habitantes de Hogsmeade foram a seu auxílio. Agora não o via por nenhum lado e corria desesperado pela rua sentindo que o coração deixar-lhe-ia de bater se um desses comensal tinham conseguido lhe levar.

Por fim viu-o lutando com um comensal. Não pôde evitar admirar a agilidade com que o Slytherin se movia, sua astúcia para esquivar os feitiços e seu destreza para invocar aqueles que eram realmente difíceis. Soube que estava a salvo, que esse idiota servidor de Voldemort jamais poderia com o astuto loiro… Seu coração batia muito forte, inexplicavelmente, orgulhoso de ver se defender com maestria.

No entanto, a luta não podia ser limpa se tratando de magos escuros, e um deles se dispunha a atacar pelas costas a Malfoy. Ao vê-lo, o sangue de Rum ferveu de coragem, e sem deter-se a pensá-lo, enviou-lhe um Expelliarmus que enviou ao comensal vários metros longe. Draco atingiu a dar-se conta e olhou ao ruivo intrigado… quase indiferente enviou um último feitiço ao homem com o que brigava lhe deixando fora de combate, mas não descolou seus olhos dos azuis que lhe olhavam.

Foi Ron o primeiro em reagir quando notou que três comensais mais se acercavam. Correu para o loiro e tomando da mão refugiaram-se em um beco. Ron cobriu-o com seu corpo depois de uns enormes recipientes de lixo. E apesar da situação na que estavam, Draco não podia deixar de aspirar o aroma de Ronald, não era uma dessas colónias dispendiosos e finas que ele acostumava usar, talvez mal seria uma loção comum e corrente, talvez só sabão… quiçá era só a essência do ruivo. Mas o que fora, lhe fazia se esquecer de estar no meio de uma batalha e desejava seguir o cheirando por sempre.

— Está bem? —perguntou o ruivo quando sentiu que os comensais passaram sem os ver.

Draco assentiu ligeiramente, nenhum dos dois se tinha apartado e seus olhos cinzas se posaram em uma boca rosada que deixava sair um cálido alento. Não queria pensar que podia se estar metendo em uma grande bagunça, era o melhor amigo de seu namorado, e um garoto que não desaproveitava qualquer oportunidade para brigar…, mas não pôde o evitar, foi se acercando lentamente ansioso de saber a que sabiam esses lábios.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, Hermione tinha conseguido ocultar depois do balcão da loja onde tinha entrado. Olhava pelo aparador em procura de seus amigos, mas não se atrevia a sair, eram demasiados comensais, aquilo parecia a batalha final. Respirou fundo, tinha que se armar de valor, ainda que nunca tenha pensado que tocar-lhe-ia estar sozinha, soube que não era característico dela ficar escondida enquanto os demais brigavam.

A empregada que tinha estado a atendendo quis a convencer de ficar a salvo com ela. Por um momento duvidou, a garota via-se assustada de ficar sozinha e quiçá corresse perigo se abandonava-a. Mas quando viu pelo aparador a Blaise, e que este lutava contra três comensais, já não o duvidou mais.

Correu como nunca tinha corrido em sua vida, o Slytherin tinha sido encurralado contra uma parede, e sentindo uma coragem nascendo do profundo de seu coração ao ver ao garoto que gostava em perigo, Hermione invocou de um poderoso repulso que enviou aos três comensais a diferentes lugares.

— Fizeram-te dano? —Perguntou chegando até os olhos azuis.

— Não, estou bem. —respondeu olhando à garota com admiração, mas não pôde dizer mais, a presença a mais inimigos o pôs em alerta. —Cuidado, Granger!

Blaise protegeu a Hermione convocando um escudo que os libertou de uma rajada de maldições que iam direto a eles. Posteriormente, quando estiveram seguros de que poderiam o fazer, Blaise tirou o escudo e costas com costas com Hermione, lutaram juntos contra quem se acercavam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Potter… gostarias de aprender Artes Escuras? —perguntou Snape aconchegando mais a Harry contra seu peito.

— Artes Escuras? Mas…

— Tenho que te advertir que seria a escondidas, nem sequer Albus deve se inteirar.

— Por quê?

— Porque propus-lhe e não esteve de acordo. Ele confia demasiado em que poderás sair triunfador na batalha contra o Lord com o que aprendes no colégio.

— E você não? —questionou desiludido.

— Não… definitivamente se agora te enfrentasses ao Senhor Escuro somente conseguirias sobreviver se segues contando com a maravilhosa sorte que te acompanha.

— Tão pouca coisa pareço-lhe?

Severus sorriu ao perceber uma sombra preocupada na voz de Harry, e convencido de que não era por seu interesse em ser um grande mago, se sentiu lisonjeado de que se importasse com sua opinião. Carinhosamente mordiscou a orelha que tinha mais perto.

— Se considerasse-te pouca coisa, não procurar-te-ia à cada instante, nem pensaria que mereces algo mais que um tonto menino rico.

— Algo como você? —perguntou sorrindo feliz ante a caricia.

— Claro… ou consideras-me tão pouca coisa para ti?

Harry sorriu ante o revés de situação, compreendeu a lição e sem reprimir-se, girou-se para ser ele quem procurasse os lábios de seu Professor. Durante um par de minutos estiveram beijando-se, entrelaçando uma língua com a outra, sugando suavemente, desfrutando da caricia como o mais rico manjar do mundo. Finalmente, Harry voltou a aconchegar-se no peito de Severus, sentindo uma grande serenidade ao perceber os braços fortes e viril de seu Professor rodeá-lo suavemente… já nem sequer se lembrava de nada, a vida assim, nesse lugar, prometia ser sempre tranquila.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Onde não tinha nada de tranquilidade era em Hogsmeade. Apesar de que o Ministério tinha sido avisado e os mais prestigiados Aurores apareceram conseguindo que os comensais saíssem fugindo, ainda não tinha nenhuma acalma. Sobretudo nos corações de Ron e Draco. Eles continuavam refugiados depois do recipiente.

Ainda que em um primeiro segundo Ron não soube como atuar ante o beijo de Draco, agora correspondia com toda a doçura que era capaz, escutando como se fosse música, os gemidos que brotavam da garganta do loiro e desfrutando intensamente de sentir os dedos do Slytherin afundar em seu cabelo, lhe acordando tal sensação que lhe fazia se sentir convencido que com essa caricia, Draco Malfoy se apoderava de sua vida e sua vontade.

Nem sequer escutaram os passos que se acercavam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em outro lado de Hogsmeade, Hermione era atendida por alguns medimagos que chegaram ao povo, um feitiço lhe tinha colado sofrendo uma ferida no braço. A seu lado, Blaise esperava preocupado o diagnóstico do médico.

Por momentos ambas miradas, azul e marrom se procuravam e ainda que a garota respirava agitada pela dor, podia sorrir animada de ver que o Slytherin não tinha querido descolar de seu lado, nem sequer quando lhe disseram que Pansy o procurava desesperada. Blaise tomou a mão de Hermione suavemente quando esta emitiu um suave choramingo ao momento em que o médico lhe limpou a ferida com um forte desinfetante.

O simples contato do aposto rapaz conseguiu que o ardor fosse menor, e aproveitando que o médico tinha terminado de venda-la, Hermione se abraçou de Blaise quem não a recusou, pelo contrário, acariciou suas costas com ternura e agradecimento ao saber que graças a ela continuava vivo.

Tão concentrados estavam que não se perceberam que agora era Pansy quem, ao longe, olhava a cena com fitas-cola.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	6. Realidade

— Já tenho que me ir. —gemeu Harry.

— Mais cinco minutos.

Depois do assentimento de Harry, Severus apertou-lhe ainda mais. Gostava tanto tê-lo assim, envolvido em de seus braços e pernas sem lhe dar quase nem espaço para se mover. O garoto não parecia incómodo, ao invés, se lhe via desfrutando agradavelmente de sua prisão.

"Que me passa com ele? —questionou-se Severus afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry. —A cada dia custa-me mais deixá-lo ir… quero-o a meu lado, o quero para mim… o quero!"

Sentindo que jamais poderia manifestar essas palavras oralmente, Severus seguia beijando lhe com macieza, percorrendo lentamente a curva de seu pescoço e mandíbula. Concentrando-se em saborear a pele de Harry, ansioso de possuir algo mais. Seu entreperna voltava a ser vítima da cercania dos olhos verdes até o ponto de doer-lhe se não fazia algo cedo.

Harry sentiu algo duro fincando em suas costas. Abriu os olhos com espanto ao saber do que se tratava, foi inevitável que seus músculos se tensaram ao notar que Severus colava mais seu corpo ao seu.

— Professor?

— Desejo-te, Potter!... Não é algo que possa evitar que suceda.

— Mas…

— Não penso te obrigar a nada, mas agora te fica quieto… só uns minutos.

Harry deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões. Ele também desejava saber o que se sentia que alguém como Severus Snape lhe fizesse o amor. Tão só de imaginar que isso que acariciava suas costas se afundasse dentro dele lhe fazia se estremecer. Fechou os olhos e dispôs-se a inteirar-se o que seu Professor planeava fazer.

Ao sentir que o garoto se relaxava lhe dando a permissão de atuar, Severus baixou suas mãos envolvendo a cintura de Harry e o acomodando suavemente lhe apertou contra ele. Olhos verdes gemeu ao sentir como o membro de Severus se fincava entre seus glúteos… Ainda através das roupas, Harry estava convencido que aquilo tivesse doído muito se se encontrasse dentro de ele… ainda que também seguramente provocaria um enorme deleite.

O Gryffindor deu-se conta que seu próprio membro também acordava, mas lhe envergonhava o admitir, pelo que, por mais que suas mãos ansiassem se ajudar a desafogar se, permaneceram sobre as de seu Professor em sua cintura.

Foram alguns minutos nos que Harry cria morrer de excitação ao sentir ao Professor respirando agitado em sua orelha enquanto se movia cadenciadamente detrás e lhe atraía delicadamente por sua cintura. Uma e outra vez… simulando candentes investidas, Severus estimulava-se com a silhueta de Harry, imaginando-se fazendo-o seu, até que por fim, em um certeiro orgasmo, exalou fundo no pescoço do garoto e descartou toda sua substância entre os dois.

Harry não podia mais, sentia que também estava a ponto de estalar e não queria o fazer assim. Ansiava umas mãos ou uma boca que o ajudasse e lhe recebesse… e ante esses pensamentos, sua cara se lhe enrijeceu. Devia ir-se ou caso contrário, terminaria suplicando algo do que não estava seguro de que podia fazer.

Severus viu-lhe marchar no meio da confusão, quis detê-lo, mas foi-lhe impossível. Baixou a mirada entristecido… talvez tivesse pressionado demasiado, e se o perdia… não, não queria pensar isso… inexplicavelmente doía tão só do fazer.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Draco separaram-se rapidamente quando escutaram que alguém tropeçava com um bote ao se acercar a onde estavam eles. Suas bochechas ainda se encontravam coradas quando viram a um Auror se inclinar para onde estavam refugiados.

— Precisam ajuda?

— Não… estamos bem. —respondeu Rum pondo-se de pé.

— Bem, devem ir para ao três vassouras. O Diretor de seu colégio já foi notificado e se encontra em caminho para os levar de regresso.

Os dois garotos assentiram e em completo silêncio obedeceram às instruções do Auror. Quando chegaram, Ron se apressou a se acercar para Hermione, esquecendo temporariamente a Draco ao notar que sua amiga estava ferida.

— Que te fizeram? —perguntou agoniado.

— Não te preocupes, não foi nada grave.

— Sinto muito, Hermione… não devia te deixar sozinha.

— Já te disse que não foi nada, Ron. E não estive sozinha.

Ron voltou para onde Hermione olhava, viu como uma mirada se cruzava entre ela e Blaise Zabini quem deixava de pôr atenção à falara com seus amigos para sorrir suavemente à castanha.

— Estiveste com Zabini?

— Ajudamo-nos mutuamente… não achei que soubesse tantos feitiços. —respondeu admirada. —E vocês? —agregou olhando a Draco quem permanecia uns passos detrás, em silêncio e sem mover-se. —Estiveram juntos?

A inocente pergunta de Hermione os sobressaltou, mas a sorte ajudou-lhes a que a garota não o notasse. A oportuna chegada de Dumbledore evitou que requeresse de alguma resposta. Draco e Ron trocaram uma fugaz mirada que em seguida desviaram para se acercar para onde Dumbledore dava instruções para o regresso ao castelo nas carroças do colégio.

Blaise chamou a Draco para que regressasse com eles, por um instante duvidou, olhou novamente a Ron sem saber exatamente que era o que procurava, mas ante a evasiva do ruivo não lhe ficou mais remédio que suspirar e se reunir com os Slytherin.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry encontrava-se de regresso em sua habitação. Tinha-se mudado de roupa e agora usava uns jeans mais desgastados com uma singela camisa branca, mas aferrava em seu peito a que tinha usado durante sua visita a Snape, e a cheirava inalando um aroma desconhecido, mas que gostava, mais que disso, lhe embriagava de prazer.

"Não posso seguir assim" —se repreendeu, mas sem apartar a prenda de seu rosto. —"É enfermiço, total e perversamente obsessivo"… "Mas é seu aroma… e seu sabor"

Timidamente lambeu a humidade que tinha ficado impregnada em sua calça, sentindo o coração se acelerando ao provar um pouco dos restos de seu Professor naquela mancha. Não pôde se conter mais, e aproveitando que estava só, se recostou em sua cama levando sua mão para sua entreperna.

Sem deixar de cheirar e provar, Harry se masturbou pensando em Severus Snape e nunca em sua vida uma masturbação lhe deixou tão agradavelmente insatisfeito… queria mais, queria o provar diretamente de sua pele, de sua masculinidade, e não dessa simples teia… queria uma caricia em seu membro que não fosse proveniente de sua mão, queria a mão de Snape sobre ele… isso era o que queria.

Um ruído no corredor fazer levantar-se pressuroso e correr ao banho, tinha que assear-se e limpar as impressões de seus pensamentos tão perturbadores, mas mais, daqueles atos que deviam lhe envergonhar, e, no entanto, não era assim.

Quando saiu, já levava toda sua roupa em um saco de lavanderia. Agora preferia usar um suéter de pescoço alto para ocultar certa marca que Snape deixasse sobre ele. Não teve problemas em responder perguntas, pois ninguém lhe questionou nem notou nada. Neville, Seamus e Dean falavam do ocorrido em Hogsmeade e notavam-se demasiado agitados por isso para pôr atenção aos problemas sexuais de seu colega de habitação.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou Harry quando viu que Neville tremia assustado enquanto seus colegas tentavam o tranquilizar.

— Teve um ataque em Hogsmeade. —respondeu Dean. —Apareceram comensais e feriram a alguns, parece que há dois garotos lastimados…

— Ron? Hermione? Draco? —questionou agoniado.

— Não sabemos, há um de Slytherin, mas não acho que seja Draco, Harry, porque…

Harry não lhe deixou terminar, saiu correndo em procura de seus amigos e seu noivo. Descia as escadas sentindo que a culpa regressava a seu coração.

"Não é possível que enquanto eu saciava minhas estupidezes, eles tenham estado em perigo!... Faz favor, que não lhes tenha passado nada!".

Ao dar volta em um corredor, quase choca com Hermione e Rum que se dirigiam à sala comum. Ao vê-los, não pôde evitar os abraçar com força sem lhe importar que os garotos mal se tivessem cabeça para responder aquele efusivo aperto.

— Hermione, está ferida! —exclamou alarmado ao notar o vendado no braço de sua amiga.

— Sim, mas não foi nada grave, não te preocupes.

Harry assentiu respirando relaxado para em seguida girar-se para Ron. O ruivo permanecia extremamente sério, desviou a mirada aproveitando que o passo de alguns de seus colegas lhe servisse de pretexto.

— Encontras-te bem, Ron? —perguntou Harry preocupado.

— Sim… obrigado.

Harry não notou o tom débil e envergonhado de seu melhor amigo, o único que lhe interessava nesse momento era o ver a salvo, e sem se deter ao pensar, voltou ao abraçar. Ron fechou fortemente os olhos sentindo um nodo na garganta ao pensar na traição que tinha cometido para seu quase irmão.

— E Draco? —perguntou Harry finalmente.

— Ele está bem, Harry, não te preocupes. —confirmou Hermione. —A última vez que lhe vimos estava reunido com os de sua casa, seguramente estará lá agora.

Harry assentiu e depois de despedir de seus amigos, continuou sua louca carreira para as masmorras, precisava ver a Draco e assegurar-se de que não lhe tivesse passado nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nesse momento, Severus encontrava-se na sala comum de Slytherin pondo ordem entre os alunos que voltavam de Hogsmeade, no entanto, mal podia pôr atenção a suas próprias palavras.

"Um ataque… —pensou recriminando-se molesto—… um ataque em Hogsmeade e eu nem inteirado se supõe que sou um espião, que devia ter estado ao pendente, que devia o ter previsto e o evitar!... E não, estive a namorar com Potter Isso é um erro, um erro que pôde causar mortes e não posso o permitir!".

Snape ordenou a um par de jovenzinhas retirassem-se a sua habitação, pois notava-as muito exasperadas. O ruído da porta abrindo-se fez-lhe girar a ver quem acabava de chegar e não pôde evitar empalidecer ao ver a Harry aparecendo na sala comum de Slytherin.

— Este não é seu lugar, Potter, regresse à sala de Gryffindor.

— Eu… quero ver a Draco. —respondeu debilmente.

— O Senhor Malfoy está em sua habitação e não se admitem visitas sociais… obedeça e volte à torre!

Harry olhou a porta do dormitório de Draco, não podia se ir sem o ver e verificar que estivesse bem, mas era um suicídio desobedecer a uma ordem direta de Snape em frente dos alunos de quem era Chefe de Casa… não sabia que fazer e ficou parado.

— Voltou-se surdo, Potter?

O Gryffindor voltou a olhá-lo, podia sentir os olhos de todos postos neles, em espera de saber o que diria, quiçá esperando que se atrevesse ao desafiar e com isso se ganhar mais resta de pontos ou detenções. Mas Harry, simplesmente respirou fundo para armar-se de valor e atuar com docilidade, também não ia fazê-lo ficar em ridículo desobedecendo lhe abertamente para ir à habitação de Draco… Não adiante de tanta gente.

— Por favor, Professor. —pediu com macieza. —Prometo-lhe que não demorar-me-ei.

— Tem cinco minutos, Potter. —disse ao cabo de uma pausa.

— Obrigado.

Harry correu para a habitação de seu namorado enquanto Snape se desquitava da coragem que sentia ao não ter podido lhe negar o que dantes tivesse feito com os olhos fechados, enviou a todos seus alunos a seus respectivos dormitórios e quando ficou a sala comum a sozinhas, se deixou cair em um cadeirão olhando a porta que lhe impedia ver o que Draco e Harry estavam a fazer nesse momento.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco sentiu-o chegar, mas instintivamente fingiu-se dormindo. Não podia olhar aos olhos, se sentia demasiado culpado pelo sucedido com Ron e preferiu postergar seu encontro com seu namorado até se encontrar melhor e saber como devia atuar com ele.

Harry sorriu com ternura ao crê-lo dormido e foi sentar-se a seu lado acariciando seu cabelo loiro.

"Não posso achar que lhe esteja a fazer isto" —voltou a reprovar-se. —"Esteve em perigo e eu não estava a seu lado para lhe ajudar… lhe prometi a seu pai que cuidá-lo-ia e por Snape descuidei sua proteção"

"Que vou fazer agora?"

Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer, seu razoamento lhe indicava que devia renunciar a Snape, se afastar definitivamente dele e seguir com Draco, lhe corresponder a seu carinho e o cuidar… Mas a ideia lhe formava uma dolorosa opressão na garganta.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus odiava-se por estar desesperado ao não ver sair a Harry da habitação de Draco, mas ainda não tinha decorrido o tempo que lhe desse, de todos modos queria entrar e o sacar. Por fim escutou que a porta se abria, mas fingiu não o notar e simular olhar distraído a lareira.

Ao vê-lo, Harry duvidou em acercar-se, talvez o melhor seja sair e já, começar a fazer à ideia de que Severus Snape não era para ele. No entanto, suas pernas não lhe obedeceram e se foi sentar a seu lado. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou palavra por uns segundos, nem sequer se voltaram a olhar.

— O que fazemos… —começou Harry com um fio de voz—… não pode voltar a passar.

— Isso cries realmente? —perguntou sorrindo-lhe incredulamente zombador — Suponho que te atrai mais a ideia de andar de amotado de um rico herdeiro.

— Deveria molestar-me por dizer isso.

— E porque não te molestas, Potter? —questionou-lhe girando seu corpo para olhá-lo diretamente. —Diga-me… segue com esses tontos remordimentos?

— Não são tontos, engano a meu namorado, e com seu padrinho!

— Se eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso porque teria do ter tu?

Harry suspirou com cansaço e acomodou-se mais no encosto deixando relaxado seu pescoço para atrás. Severus sorriu dantes de inclinar-se para ele, impossibilitado de se resistir à tentação e delicadamente baixou o pescoço do suéter de Harry para beijá-lo, notando então a marca que tinha deixado.

— Dói? —perguntou acariciando lhe com seu dedo indicador.

— Um pouco.

— Queres ir a meu despacho? Aí posso curar-te.

— Não… desaparecerá sozinho.

Assentindo, Severus beijou a Harry afundando seu rosto em seu pescoço e atraindo lhe possessivamente contra seu corpo. O garoto resistiu-se um pouco, mas terminou cedendo e desfrutando do momento.

Adentro, em sua habitação, Draco olhava a porta sentindo-se profundamente culpado, e além de tudo, covarde, por ter fingido um sono que estava seguro de que essa noite não iria para seu consolo.

"Sou um maldito" —se reprovou sentando-se na cama tentado para sair e procurar a Harry—. "Nem sequer tive o valor de enfrentá-lo e confessar-lhe o que fiz, mas… é que ele não lhe merece"

_"Não sei o que fazer, não quero o perder e também não o enganar…, mas e Weasley? Que foi o que me passou com ele? Porque quando o beijei e sentia como me beijava, deixei de pensar em Harry?... Sou um idiota, traidor e mau nascido!"_

Draco pôs-se de pé para sair… olhou a porta, tinha que procurar a Harry e lhe pedir perdão de joelhos se era preciso. Afora, Harry gemia prazenteiramente ao ser aprisionado contra o móvel pelo peso de seu Professor, este continuava beijando-lhe eufórico ante os suspiros que chegavam a seus ouvidos.

— Gostas do perigo tanto como a mim, Não, Potter?

— Pode ser, mas é hora de pôr um alto… devo ir-me.

Harry pôs-se de pé apartando-se de Severus, este não protestou, ficou sentado lhe olhando ir para a porta.

— Recorda que teu castigo continua. —avisou-lhe o Pocionista—. Espero-te manhã às oito, tens toda a manhã e tarde livres para fazer o que tenhas que fazer, mas não se te ocorra faltar à detenção.

Olhos verdes deteve-se e regressando até ficar em frente a Severus, inclinou-se para beijar-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

— Aí estarei… amanhã será nossa despedida.

Severus fechou os olhos desfrutando do beijo, nesse momento preferiu não lhe discutir nada… mas não estava disposto a que a última palavra a tivesse Potter.

Em seu quarto, Draco regressou a sua cama suspirando resignado, não ia ter o valor de confessar sua traição. O melhor era pensar mais as coisas até tomar a decisão adequada, aquela que não lastimara a Harry a quem considerava totalmente inocente e não merecedor de nenhum sofrimento.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, poucos puderam dormir.

Em sua habitação, Blaise deixava a um lado o livro que tinha tentado ler sem poder conseguir a concentração adequada. Deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões e sorriu ao recordar quando viu a Hermione correr para ele se fazendo passo entre os comensais… não se tinha detido a lutar contra os que encontrasse. Não, ela foi até ele para o ajudar. E sorriu ainda mais ao rememorar seu agilidade e destreza com a varinha… se tão só não se tivesse equivocado com ela! Era uma lástima que resultasse tão frívola como as demais garotas.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada junto à janela, suas colegas de habitação dormiam já, mas ela não tinha sono. Com macieza acariciava-se seu braço vendado recordando a mirada preocupada de Blaise a seu lado… seria possível que tivesse uma oportunidade com ele, ou simplesmente era tão cavaleiro como para se mostrar angustiado por ela quando devia ter ido a reunir com sua garota?

Draco agradeceu como nunca ter sua própria habitação, assim podia caminhar de um lado a outro sem que ninguém lhe interrogasse ao respeito… como se estivesse de ânimos! Encontrava-se já muito confundido, e sobretudo, pressionado. A noite passava muito rápido, preferia que não chegasse ao amanhecer, pois nem ideia do que faria assim que o sol saísse anunciando em um novo dia. Levou-se as mãos à cabeça grunhindo exasperado, odiando-se por não afastar de sua mente a lembrança de uns olhos intensamente azuis e de um beijo com sabor a canela.

Ronald dava voltadas em sua cama, recordava seu beijo com Draco, algo que jamais se lhe tivesse ocorrido que sucederia nesse dia quando acordou. Por que a vida tinha que lhe jogar uma broma tão pesada?... Agora resultava que não podia deixar de pensar no namorado de seu melhor amigo. Desesperado, colocou-se de bruços colocando-se um travesseiro sobre a cabeça, como se dessa forma pudesse espantar os gritos que lhe chamavam Traidor.

Harry permanecia recostado sobre sua cama, acalmado e olhando fixamente o teto de seu dossel, quase nem piscava, via a escuridão recordando uns olhos negros que faziam vibrar sua pele. E pensar que já o tinha decidido! Não continuaria com essa situação, arranjaria sua vida, não podia enganar a Draco, seria injusto… tinha que dizer adeus a Severus Snape, renunciar para sempre a seus beijos e àquela sensação tão grata quando o abraçava, renunciar a tudo… e para sempre.

Severus Snape olhava seu copo de Brandy colocada sobre sua mesinha de café, permanecia intacta depois de ter-se servido. De que lhe ia servir o álcool quando devia ter a mente clara para encontrar uma solução?... Potter tinha-lhe ameaçado com terminá-lo e isso não pensava o permitir, por muito culpado que se sentisse. Por muito culpado que se sentisse ele!... Estava acostumado a que nada em sua vida fosse perfeito, mas agora que estava a um segundo de ter algo que realmente queria, não o ia deixar escapar sem o ter desfrutado. Tinha que se desfazer desse odioso nodo no estômago que ele atribuía à atitude moralista de Harry Potter.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	7. Despedidas?

Eram as seis da manhã e Ronald aproveitou que Harry tinha corrido as cortinas de sua cama e que os demais parceiros ainda dormiam para sair de sua habitação. Foi percorrendo os escuros corredores sem achar que ele tivesse podido se levantar tão cedo. Sentia seu coração palpitando lhe com selvageria à cada passo. Por momentos pensou em regressar a sua cama e fingir que nada tinha passado, no entanto continuou adiante, mais decidido do que tinha estado nunca em sua vida.

Ao chegar em frente à entrada à sala comum de Slytherin grunhiu exasperado.

"Maldição… e como se supõe que vou falar com o furão?"

Furioso consigo mesmo por não ter pensado nesse inconveniente, Ron se sentou no corredor em frente à entrada. Nem sequer sabia que dizer-lhe quando o visse, e muito menos queria pensar no que sucederia se alguém mais que não fosse Malfoy saísse antes que ele.

Ainda não passavam nem cinco minutos quando escutou que a porta se abria. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé esperando ver sair a alguém. Quando viu que era Draco, seu estômago se encolheu. Perguntava-se por que agora não podia deixar de admirar o bem que luzia com seu impecável suéter verde de Slytherin, e seus olhos, esses olhos que ainda nas penumbras brilhavam de maneira estremecida.

Draco manteve-se impassível, não mostrou em nenhum momento o cocegas que nascia em seu peito quando viu àquele desajeitado ruivo que lhe olhava expectante e temeroso. Inclusive sua maneira descuidada de vestir agora lhe parecia adorável, e seu sorriso nervoso alterava seus sentidos no ponto que os joelhos lhe tremeram ao se acercar.

— Bom dia, Ronald.

— Bom dia. —respondeu Ron timidamente ao escutar seu nome nessa voz.

— Vejo que tiveste a mesma ideia que eu. Temos que falar… Por que não vamos a um lugar onde não possam nos interromper?

Ron assentiu e em silêncio encaminharam-se a uma masmorra. Ao entrar, Ron acendeu sua varinha podendo ver que as paredes estavam recobertas de mofo, o andar era de pedra e como não tinha janelas, a escuridão fazia o lugar bem mais tétrico. Quase pôde jurar que antigamente pôde ter sido utilizado para torturas. Sacudiu sua cabeça tentando sacar esses pensamentos de sua mente e continuou percorrendo o lugar, realmente não tinha muito que ver, só umas cadeiras inservíveis e mesas amontoados em um rincão, recobertos quase por completo de teias de aranha.

Ao ver isso, deu um passo para atrás relutante de se encontrar com um desses horríveis bichos, no entanto, nem seu temor fóbico às aranhas lhe fez se estremecer tanto como quando ao retroceder chocou com Draco.

Ao girar olhou-lhe direto aos olhos, alumiado pela luz de sua varinha. Draco também lhe via em silêncio, tinha insonorizado a habitação e tinha sua varinha na mão. De repente, suavemente deixou-a cair a um lado e colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Ron, acercou-se até voltar a posar seus lábios nos do ruivo.

Ron sentiu que desmaiar-se-ia, mas tudo aquilo que pensava era o correto voltou a desaparecer de sua mente ante aquele beijo. Ao igual que Draco, soltou sua varinha e sujeitando ao loiro da cintura o abraçou tão forte que fez que seus pés se descolassem do solo.

Draco gemeu ao sentir-se levantado, era uma sensação nova, prazenteiramente nova. Ao ficar a escuras, foi-lhes mais fácil esquecer do motivo de sua reunião e desfrutavam daquele beijo com uma terna ansiedade que os fazia vibrar e excitar se em comunhão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alguém mais que tinha madrugado foi Hermione, a ferida lhe doía um pouco e decidiu ir à enfermaria por algum remédio. Poppy forneceu-lhe uma poção depois de revisá-la e assegurar-se de que não tivesse nenhuma complicação com a maldição recebida.

— Será melhor que fique na enfermaria, Senhorita Granger. —manifestou a enfermeira. —Gostaria que guardasse repouso pelo menos por este dia.

— Mas e meus deveres?

— Não se preocupe por isso, posso lhe dar um justificante para seus professores e que desse modo lhe deem em um dia mais para os entregar. Suponho que não terão nenhum problema com isso, sobretudo, tendo em conta as circunstâncias acontecidas ontem.

Hermione não estava nada conforme com isso, o remédio lhe tinha ajudado e a dor praticamente já não estava de modo que não lhe encontrava sentido a perder todo um dia de estudo por nada, no entanto, o tom autoritário da enfermeira lhe indicou que não podia fazer nada pelo evitar. Suspirando resignada, se recostou sobre a cama que Poppy disposto para ela. Ante aquela quantidade de tempo livre, o único que lhe ajudou a sobrepor-se foi em pensar em Blaise.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco foi-se retirando suavemente de Ron e ainda que o ruivo se resistiu em um princípio, finalmente libertou-lhe de seu abraço. Tomando da mão, Draco convidou-lhe a sentar no solo, nem sequer pensou na sujeira desse lugar que podia jogar a perder sua cara calça

Sentaram-se com as pernas cruzadas, um em frente ao outro. Nenhum dos dois fez a tentativa de acender suas varinhas, o melhor era continuar em penumbras, ainda que mesmo assim, suas mãos se procuraram entrelaçando subtilmente seus dedos.

— Acho que estamos a cometer um erro. —começou Draco titubeando, algo realmente estranho nele.

— Sei.

Ron escutava-se mais sério e grave que nunca, e ao momento de pronunciar essas palavras, rodeou uma das mãos de Draco com as suas. Em correspondência, Draco fez o mesmo por uns segundos dantes de continuar.

— Harry é meu namorado e quero-o… não se merece que o engane, e para cúmulo, com seu melhor amigo.

— É verdadeiro, ele é meu melhor amigo, e nem sequer sei por que estou aqui, a escondidas dele e com seu namorado.

— O que passou não pode voltar a suceder.

— Não sucederá… Eu também não quero trair a Harry, ele é como meu irmão.

— Então entendes?

— Supunhas que não fá-lo-ia?

Draco sorriu na escuridão e soltando uma de suas mãos, levou-a ao rosto de Ron para acariciá-lo ligeiramente. O ruivo agradeceu a ausência de luz ao sentir que todo seu sangue se aglomerava em suas bochechas e fechou os olhos extasiado por esse simples roce.

— Ao invés, alegra-me comprovar que és o melhor amigo que Harry pôde ter tido. —respondeu Draco sem evidenciar que podia sentir à perfeição as bochechas acendidas de Rum.

— Já não estou tão seguro de isso… um amigo estaria aqui, sustentando esta conversa com seu namorado?

— Sim, Ronald, claro que um amigo estaria aqui. Se não o fosses, não te importarias o trair para te combinar com o que queres.

— Não és tão importante, Malfoy. –replicou emitindo um suave sorriso. —Foi tão só um beijo.

— O melhor beijo de tua vida, doninha.

— Já devo me ir. —disse depois de uma pausa no que se permitiu sorrir pela doce altivez do loiro.

— Bem… A próxima vez que nos vejamos será como se este fim de semana jamais tivesse ocorrido.

Ron assentiu e depois de libertar a mão de Draco que ainda mantinha apresada, saiu pressuroso daquele lugar. O Slytherin não se moveu de seu lugar, mas quando quis procurar sua varinha notou que Ronald tinha esquecido a sua. Carinhosamente, como se se tratasse do mesmo ruivo, a percorreu com seus dedos, notando a desgastada e rachada que estava, mas ainda emanando algo do calor da mão dos olhos azuis impregnado no cabo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry nem sequer fixou-se que Rum não estava em sua cama quando entrou ao banho a se dar uma ducha. Precisava despejar se depois de toda uma noite de desvelo, mas nem a água cálida lhe dava nenhuma tranquilidade, nem sequer ainda após passar quase meia hora embaixo do chuveiro.

Depois de envolver-se com uma toalha atada pela cintura, Harry assomou-se ao espelho do banho sustentando-se do lavabo. Olhou como o cardeal em lugar de diminuir se tinha acentuado e suspirou fechando os olhos para recordar a caricia de seu Professor ao momento de lhe a olhar na sala comum de Slytherin.

Decidiu que já não podia esperar mais, não ia poder olhar aos olhos a Draco até não dar por terminada a situação com Snape. Respirou fundo e saiu do banho para vestir-se. Teve que voltar a usar um suéter de pescoço alto para ocultar a marca que a ele, tão só de saber que o tinha, lhe provocava que sua temperatura corporal aumentasse se concentrando particularmente em suas bochechas e entreperna.

— É temporão… a onde vais?

Harry levantou a vista após dar os nós dos cadarços de seus sapatos e olhou a Ron que finalmente tinha voltado e metido baixo as cobertas para ocultar que ele também tinha saído.

— Irei tomar café. —respondeu Harry tentando soar desinteressado. —Já sabes, para ir depois a minha detenção com Snape.

— Também hoje domingo?

— Sim.

— Não irás ver a teu noivo? —perguntou sentindo um nodo no estômago.

— Não, não sê quanto tempo me detenha Snape… talvez o procure depois. Se vê-lo, desculpas-me com ele e lhe dizes que procurá-lo-ei assim que possa.

— Que eu lhe diga?

— Por favor, Ron… deixa de brigar-te com Draco. Gostaria tanto que de vocês se levassem bem!

Harry saiu sem fixar-se na palidez das bochechas de Rum, e ao ficar só, o ruivo sorriu com ironia. "Levar-se bem com Draco… Se Harry soubesse!". Doía-lhe tanto sua traição como o fato de saber que agora teria que tentar ignorar a existência do loiro Malfoy.

Ron ia tentar dormir um pouco quando sua irmã menor entrou a informar sobre a estadia de Hermione na enfermaria, de modo que, esquecendo de seu cansaço correu para lá esperando que não fosse nada grave.

Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo, ter a seu amigo acompanhando-a faria mais tolerável sua estadia na enfermaria. Agora entendia à perfeição a atitude irritável de Harry a cada vez que tinha que passar uma temporada nesse lugar.

— Que passou? Sentes-te mau? —perguntou Ron acercando a sua amiga.

— Não, só me doía um pouco a ferida. Poppy assegura que não é nada grave, mas quis que descansasse.

— Ainda bem. —suspirou aliviado. —Temia que tivesse alguma complicação pela maldição que te enviaram.

— Pois já vês que não… E Harry?

— Em detenção, não se inteirou que estavas em cama senão te asseguro que estaria aqui comigo.

— Sei-o. Pobre, deve ser horrível para ele ter que passar tanto tempo encerrado com Snape… E agora devo reconhecer que o Professor se tem extra limitado, não sei nem de onde saca motivos para o manter enclaustrado.

Ron assentiu e Hermione permaneceu olhando por uns segundos, notava o rosto de seu amigo algo diferente. Seus olhos azuis e travessos agora pareciam ensombrecidos.

— Passa-te algo, Ron? —perguntou tomando da mão.

— Não… Que teria de passar?

— Não sei, mas te noto como decaído.

— É só que não pude dormir bem ontem à noite. Posso recostar me um pouco contigo? Prometo não te molestar muito… me sinto muito cansado.

— Claro, Poppy disse que viria até a hora da comida, ninguém interromper-nos-á.

O ruivo sorriu com tristeza, mais que cansado se sentia débil e agoniado, precisava se sentir acompanhado, de modo que se recostou junto a Hermione lhe abraçando carinhoso. Ela sorriu contente, adorava a seu amigo, e ainda que tinham tentado ter uma relação fazia em uns meses sem bons resultados, isso não tinha minguado o imenso afeto que tinha entre os dois. E como também precisava de se sentir acompanhada, para Hermione resultou sumamente grato poder conciliar o sono junto ao ruivo.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Blaise tinha-se inteirado da recaída de Hermione pelo que decidiu ir à enfermaria. Mas ao chegar junto a sua cama e ver o doce quadro dos dois amigos dormindo abraçados, preferiu não os acordar e lhe marchar sem lhe fazer saber de sua presença. No entanto, quando saiu, deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões pensando que finalmente esses dois Gryffindor tinham decidido estar juntos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry já tinha perdido a conta das voltas que desse cerca da porta do escritório de Snape. Em um par de ocasiões esteve a ponto de ser surpreendido por alguns estudantes de Slytherin, mas conseguiu esquivá-los.

Olhou suas mãos, estavam trémulas pensando no que ia fazer. Sorriu recordando a picada do verme, já nem sinais tinha desse inconveniente, mas ainda podia sentir as sedosas mãos de seu Professor lhes acariciando com macieza.

"Deus… como posso me pôr tão nervoso tão só por pensar no ver?"

Armando-se de valor, finalmente tocou à porta e esperou pacientemente a que lhe abrissem. Quando Snape apareceu, Harry sentia seu coração bater tão forte que estava seguro de que o Professor podia ao escutar facilmente, ademais, suas bochechas acaloradas não lhe ajudavam em absoluto para fingir serenidade.

— Que fazes aqui, Potter? —perguntou Severus quando se fez a um lado para o deixar passar.

— Vim a minha detenção. —respondeu adentrando-se ao escritório.

— Disse-te que seria às oito da noite é que não entendes uma indicação tão fácil?

— Acho que não poderia esperar tantas horas… há algo que me morro por fazer e tenho que o cumprir dantes desta noite… e antes de que me arrependa também.

Severus entrecerrou os olhos crendo entender do que falava. Lançou um suave bufo contrariado ante a intenção de Harry de cortá-lo, odiava ter-se fixado em uma criança tão imatura que não era capaz de atuar tomando o que quisesse. No entanto, se descontrolou quando Harry se sentou no cadeirão que já quase se tinha apropriado e lhe sorrindo, lhe estendeu uma mão lhe convidando a ocupar o lugar ao lado dele.

— Que pretende, Potter? —perguntou sem obedecê-lo.

— Talvez não tenha sido óbvio?

— É tão covarde como o que mais, Potter.

— Parece-lhe? —perguntou sem ofender-se enquanto sugestivamente inclinava-se para diante mordendo-se o lábio inferior. —Por que não vem para cá e o averigua por si mesmo?

O Professor já não o pensou mais e excitado pela atitude tão sensual de Harry foi a sentar a seu lado para beijá-lo. O garoto correspondeu-lhe fascinado de comprovar que a cada vez lhe pareciam mais deliciosos aqueles lábios. Abandonou seu lugar a um lado de Severus e agilmente montou-se sobre ele, sugando com firmeza enquanto lhe sujeitava do rosto.

— De modo que tens mudado de opinião. —comentou Snape sujeitando das mãos para levar o controle, deslizando-se depois a beijar o pescoço do Gryffindor que se oferecia plenamente.

— Não…, mas suponho que ambos ficaremos mais satisfeitos se comprovámos que isto não é nada mais que uma atração física.

— Que queres dizer?

— Deseja-me e eu o desejo a você, de modo que simplesmente não ficaremos com as vontades do que ansiamos. Sei que sem tentações poderei continuar com minha vida como se nada tivesse passado.

— Bem, me parece boa decisão.

Severus passou uma mão baixo os joelhos de Harry e sustentando lhe em braços conduziu-o através de uma porta depois deles. Olhos verdes, ao ver isso, abriu seus olhos surpreendido gratamente. Estavam no quarto de seu Professor.

Era uma estadia ampla, estofada em tonalidades escuras e cintilas de prata. Tinha sua própria lareira ao igual que o escritório, mas em lugar dos sóbrios cadeirões de pele negra, tinha uns de veludo verde jade que se apeteciam muito cómodos. Sobre a lareira encontrava-se uma imagem emoldurado de uns olhos brilhantemente verdes. Harry sorriu ao reconhecê-los como os seus apesar de que aqueles não levavam óculos, ambas miradas de esmeralda se entrelaçaram.

— Talvez não sofra de paranoia com isso lhe seguindo a todos lados?

— Gosto que me olhem.

— De modo que ademais é exibicionista. —caçoou Harry acercando ao pescoço de Snape para beijá-lo.

— Só ante esses olhos.

— E como a obteve?

— Das fotografias que te tomei durante a detenção, só fiz um truque para lhe tirar os óculos que não deixavam apreciar plenamente sua brilhantes… mas já não mais perguntas, que não temos vindo a isso ou sim?

Harry negou e aferrando-se mais a Severus, convidou-lhe a levar à cama. O homem compreendeu-o e com macieza depositou-lhe sobre o fofo colchão com grossos edredons de seda cor magenta. Severus ia retirar-se para acender a lareira, mas s olhos verdes detiveram-lhe beijando lhe longamente.

— Potter, vamos congelar-nos se não acendo a lareira.

— Duvido-o, eu me sinto muito acalorado justo agora.

Severus sorriu ao sentir a língua de Harry esforçando-se alvoraçada por adentrar se dentro da boca de seu Professor, e rapidamente deu-lhe permissão para que o fizesse. Gostava de sentir esse suave músculo percorrer até as profundidades de sua garganta e ir-se enredando com a sua.

— Dispa-me, Snape… e não deixe nem um lugar que não o sinta.

— Tu o pediste, Potter.

Harry gemeu ao sentir a mão de Severus adentrando-se baixo de seu suéter, o contato de suas peles era eletrizante, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que era com ele, com seu Professor de Poções, com quem queria saber o que era fazer o amor pela primeira vez… queria que ele lhe ensinasse, que ele fosse o primeiro no acariciar e no possuir. Não reprimia nenhum som de sua alma e seus suaves choramingo enlouqueciam a mente do Professor quando seus dedos exploravam a branca pele tão pura como a neve.

Severus levantou um pouco o torso de Harry para tirar-lhe o suéter que usava. Suas pupilas se dilataram ao ver as inocentes aureolas rosadas que lhe convidavam a ser saboreadas. Depois de dar-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, Severus foi deslizando-se até ficar em frente a suas vítimas, a boca fazia-se lhe água tão só de imaginar sua textura e sabor.

Quase como se fosse algo frágil e imaculado, Severus se atreveu a tocar uma com a ponta de sua língua. Harry se arqueou de prazer e fechando seus olhos, acariciou tenuemente a cabeleira longa de seu professor para convidá-lo a continuar. Animado por isso, Severus sugou com macieza até formar um pequeno mamilo erguido tão só para ele.

Harry rodeou lhe com suas pernas ao sentir como os olhos negros ia tomando mais confiança e começava a chupar com mais força, quase como se pensasse que podia extrair algo daí. E apesar da extraordinária dor, o jovem Gryffindor agradeceu aquele fato, pôde sentir claramente como seu entreperna também reagia da mesma maneira. Severus não se esqueceu do outro mamilo e ao ver que automaticamente se formava, a apalpou carinhoso antes de renunciar à primeira para poder continuar sugando a segunda.

— Snape… quero tocá-lo, por favor.

— Aguenta, tão só uns minutos mais.

— Mas, é que não sei quanto mais possa suportar. —gemeu Harry removendo em seu lugar.

Ansioso, Harry apertou os lábios tentando conter-se, não queria terminar antes de tempo, mas é que jamais em sua vida pensou que se podia excitar tanto com só sentir a seu Professor sobre dele. Finalmente gemeu embelezado ao sentir as mãos de Snape desfazendo de sua calça, e ainda que tinha estado desejando isso desde que entrou a esse lugar, não pôde evitar ruborizar se ao compreender que ele vê-lo-ia nu pela primeira vez… e se não enchia suas expectativas?

Fechou os olhos para não ver uma desilusão que talvez não suportaria, e ainda que continuava respirando agitado sentindo os dedos de Snape roçando sua pele enquanto deslizava sua calça para abaixo. Depois, logo tudo cessou.

— Que passa? —perguntou atrevendo-se a olhar.

Severus não respondeu, tinha ficado hipnotizado olhando a esse núbil garoto que se oferecia plenamente. Seus olhos percorreram lhe desde os pés à cabeça e Harry sentiu que enrijecia ainda mais.

"Não gostou, Deus, não gostou!" pensou aterrorizado.

Mas Severus voltou a deixar-se cair suavemente sobre ele para beijá-lo nos lábios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam com subtileza a curva do quadril de Harry.

"Como pode ter algo tão formoso?" pensava Snape enquanto devorava a suave boca do rapaz… "É melhor de que esperava, é um requinte, o mais doce e belo que provado em minha vida… e é meu, será meu agora"

Harry esqueceu-se de seus temores quando sentiu a mão direita de Severus enredar se com seu pelos e acariciando a base de seu membro. Quase gritou maravilhado ante as sensações de ver seu desejo cumprido e sentir essa mão tocando-lhe eroticamente.

Sem pressas, Snape voltou a descer, lambendo todo seu percurso para o sul, se detendo uns segundos ao afundar sua língua no maravilhoso e perfeito umbigo. Sugava delicadamente a pele do ventre de Harry, era tão plano e suave que seguramente resultaria em algum dia um excelente lugar para engendrar um filho.

Não soube por que essa ideia foi a sua mente nesse momento, mas o fez se deter particularmente nesse lugar, quase se esquecendo da majestosa ereção do rapaz para sonhar e imaginar um formoso bebé de olhos verdes.

— Por favor… —gemeu Harry suplicante.

Severus fez a um lado seus pensamentos que considerou totalmente fora de lugar e então já não fez sofrer mais ao rapaz. Depois de um suave beijo na ponta da glande que provocou que Harry se contorcionara voluptuosamente, Severus separou todo o possível as pernas do garoto, este corou visivelmente, mas obedeceu sem nenhuma resistência para em seguida sentir como seu amante engolia aquele rosado e perfeito pênis que se lhe parecia o doce mais extraordinária da vida.

"Meu Deus! —pensou Harry alucinado. —De modo que assim se sente… é delicioso, divino, é a experiência mais formosa! Que cálida é sua boca, que suave é sua língua… que excelente amante é!

Severus continuou sugando por alguns minutos enquanto acariciava com seus dedos a pele circundante de músculos, períneo e testículos, desfrutando de sentir a Harry respirando agitado enquanto estreitava a colcha entre seus dedos. Por um segundo o volteou a ver e notou suas pálpebras apertadas, obviamente seguia esforçando-se por conter a ejaculação até quase limites sobre humanos.

— Não te reprimas, Potter. —pediu-lhe folgadamente sem renunciar ao deleite de ter a boca cheia. —Quero provar-te, dá-me tudo o que tenhas.

Harry surpreendeu-se por um segundo, mas então deixou escapar o ar enquanto gritava ao chegar ao orgasmo e deleitar a Severus com seu sêmen. Por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração, já com seus músculos mais relaxados, Harry via a Severus lhe olhando sorridente.

— Foi delicioso… obrigado. —disse o garoto entre suspiros.

— Nem ideia tens do que é uma delícia, Potter.

Severus sacou sua língua para lamber uma gota da comissura de seus lábios e depois inclinar-se para Harry e dar-lhe a provar de seu sêmen. Harry sugou engulosinado, nunca tinha provado o sêmen, e agora se morria de vontades por saber a que sabia Severus Snape, porque estava seguro de que devia ser muito melhor que aquilo que pôde aspirar das fibras de sua calça.

— Posso? —perguntou brincando com os botões da túnica de Snape.

— Podes fazer o que queiras, Potter.

Harry assentiu, e recostando a Severus sobre a cama, sentou-se montado sobre seu abdômen. De imediato sentiu uma dureza fincando-se em seu traseiro e voltou a corar enquanto tentava dissimular sua perturbação arqueando uma sobrancelha pacatamente. O homem dos olhos negros apaixonou-se daquela expressão, desejou vê-la a todas horas. Devolvendo o sofrimento experimentado, Harry foi-se lento, desfrutando de ver a seu Professor gemendo ao vê-lo tomar seu tempo para ir desabrochando lentamente botão por botão.

Severus tomou sua varinha disposto a desfazer-se de tanto estorvo, mas Harry tirou-lhe e tal como ele tinha feito alguma vez, a arrojou fora de seu alcance. O homem gemeu como pôde ante semelhante paroxismo de prazer. Teve que suportar o mesmo tratamento, e soube que tinha de valer a pena quando viu os olhos desorbitados de Potter ao descobrir sua masculinidade erguendo se a sua máxima extensão.

Por um momento creu ver naquelas profundidades verdes algo de temor, talvez prevenindo o que viria, mas em seguida Harry se repôs e sorrindo nervoso baixou a cabeça para beijar com algo de timidez o nascimento daquele mastro que lhe prometia o encher para além do que creu possível.

Para o Professor foi uma explosão de febril concupiscência quando o garoto se esforçou pelo introduzir tudo a sua boca. Não deixou do olhar apaixonado e enternecido pela evidente inexperiência que não fazia mais que o excitas. Era uma onda à luxuria o ver ao virginal jovem subindo e baixando sem deixar de sugar como podia. Sua torpeza era inquietantemente estimulante, alongou sua mão acariciando a bochecha de Harry e podia senti-la acalorada, talvez de pena, talvez de desejo, ou quiçá as duas juntas.

O garoto acariciou sua mão sem deixar de sugar, amava essas mãos e mais quando lhe tocavam dessa maneira tão terna e candente.

Finalmente Harry pôde provar as primeiras gotas que se derramavam e lambeu ansioso a periferia do orifício. Severus deixou-lhe desfrutá-lo um momento, mas não era dessa forma como pretendia terminar, e de um movimento, tomou a Harry do pulso para recostá-lo sobre a cama de bruços. Harry tremeu assustado e mordeu a travesseiro esperando que não fosse demasiado rude.

Mas não foi assim. Severus não o penetrou em seguida, senão que afundou seu rosto entre as dobras dos glúteos de Harry e com tal delicadeza, se permitiu preparar com a humidade de sua língua.

Aquilo era algo que Harry não esperava, suas noções de sexo eram limitadas e saber que aquilo era possível e que ademais, proporcionava um enorme prazer, lhe fez poder relaxa-se enquanto sentia a língua de Snape entrando e saindo com macieza.

"Isto gosto" pensou sorrindo para de si mesmo. "Gosto de muito"

E quando estava a ponto de pensar que gostaria de experimentar isso a cada dia de sua vida, Snape deixou de fazer. Não teve tempo de protestar porque o Professor tinha voltado ao girar, agora com mais delicadeza para o ter recostado sobre as costas.

— Potter, o que segue pode ser algo doloroso. —advertiu-lhe beijando-lhe na frente. —Será só ao princípio por ser sua primeira vez, deve me guiar… não quero machucá-lo.

— Confio em você.

Severus sorriu e beijando-lhe apaixonadamente, levou uma mão para a entreperna de Harry, onde jogou um pouco com seu pênis novamente erguido dantes de dirigir para sua entrada umedecendo-a com algo de sêmen do garoto. Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir o dedo acariciando lhe e depois uma suave dor quando começou ao penetrar, mas era totalmente suportável, quiçá só incómodo.

O dedo preparou-lhe ainda mais antes de adentrar o segundo, lhes movendo circularmente para dilatar o mais possível a entrada de Harry.

— Estás pronto, Potter? —perguntou Severus ao cabo de um par de minutos.

— Totalmente.

— Irei devagar, diga-me quando queiras que me detenha.

Harry assentiu convencido de que jamais pediria isso. Sorriu prazenteiramente ao sentir a ponta do membro de Severus roçando-lhe… aquilo não estava nada mau. No entanto, quando o Professor se adentrou um pouco mais, emitiu um choramingo de dor ante o ardor que lhe invadiu as entranhas.

— Fiz-te dano?

— Não… dói um pouquinho nada mais. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe. —Continue.

Severus assentiu e se adentrou um par de centímetros. Harry queixou-se agora mais forte. O professor compreendeu que assim o machucaria mais, e então, se armando de valor o penetrou até o fundo de um só movimento, que tentou não fosse demasiado violento.

— Não! —gritou Harry assustado. —Dói, pare, dói demasiado!... já não, por favor!

— Aguenta, meu menino… passará cedo.

— Dói muito!

Harry gemeu e por segundos removia-se tentando tirar-se a Severus de em cima, mas não pôde, o homem lhe mantinha apresado com força. O coração do Professor contraiu-se ao vê-lo derramar uma lágrima, algo por dentro se lhe requebro por isso. Com macieza bebeu a gota salgada conseguindo que Harry se relaxara um pouquinho mais. Lentamente os olhos verdes foi recuperando um ritmo mais normal de sua respiração e seus dedos quase enterrados nas costas de Severus foram suavizando-se.

— Sentes-te melhor?

— Sim, mas…

— Tranquilo, esperaremos o tempo todo que requeiras.

— Sim… obrigado.

Severus lhe beijou esperando com isso distrair de sua dor, ainda que para ele era uma tortura se manter imóvel quando sentia seu membro estreitado com força na cavidade mais cálida que tinha conhecido em sua vida. E mesmo assim, pôde esperar até que um gemido da garganta de Harry lhe fez saber que já não tinha dor e desfrutava do beijo.

Foi então que começou uma série de suaves investidas, e desde a primeira, os olhos de Harry se abriram desbordantes ao sentir que era tocado em um lugar que lhe enviava fortes descargas de prazer a todo o corpo. Esqueceu-se da dor, esqueceu-se até de seu nome e somente existia para ele, seu corpo completado pelo de Severus Snape.

Severus foi fazendo mais fortes seus movimentos, sempre cuidadoso de não voltar a provocar nenhuma dor, e a cara embelezada de Harry lhe ia confirmando seu lucro. Era feliz sentindo lhe rodear com suas pernas, já até se esforçando com o introduzir ainda mais. Snape levou sua mão à ereção de Harry e apertando-a suavemente começou a masturbá-lo ao ritmo de suas investidas.

— Deus… Snape! Mais, um pouco mais!

Severus sorriu e enfatizando seus movimentos conseguiu que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo simultaneamente.

Pouco depois, continuavam abraçados, sorrindo fatigados, mas muito satisfeitos com o experimentado. Harry jamais imaginou sentir dessa maneira, era maravilhoso perceber os dedos de Snape lhe acariciando como em recompensa pela primeira dor. Eram as caricias mais doces que jamais ninguém lhe tinha dado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	8. Choro por ti

Harry olhava abstraído como dormia seu Professor, não podia achar que fosse o mesmo com o que manteve discussão depois de discussão por mais de seis anos. Agora que o notava relaxado e inclusive com esse semblante sereno e seus finos lábios sem franzir, lhe via até terno. Com macieza acariciou-lhe o rosto retirando-lhe algumas mechas de cabelo e depois de roçar suavemente seus lábios com os do Professor, se recostou sobre seu peito sorrindo feliz.

Não podia ao negar, assim era como se sentia, imensamente feliz, e gostava de estar nessa posição, o abraçando como se jamais quisesse o deixar ir. Negava-se a pensar em outra coisa, só sonhava se imaginando com passar sua vida nesses braços, convencido de que o tórax de Snape era o travesseiro mais cómodo que tinha tido em sua vida.

Olhou o relógio, era a uma da tarde, ainda tinha muito tempo para tomar uma sesta, mas não queria o fazer, preferia desfrutar a cada segundo sentindo o sobe e baixa da respiração de Snape. Mas também queria que ele acordasse, queria ver seus olhos e queria voltar a sentir suas mãos sobre seu corpo.

Sorriu travesso de imaginar-se a melhor maneira para conseguir que Severus abandonasse seu pacífico repouso. E fazendo caminhar seus dedos por todo o longo do abdômen e para abaixo soube que o ia conseguir muito cedo. Notou como a mirada verde do retrato lhe seguia pendente de sua travessura, Harry só afogou uma risadinha se colocando um dedo sobre os lábios para lhe pedir silêncio, não importava que só fossem olhos e não falassem mais que com a mirada, ele se divertia com todo porquê era feliz.

Severus gemeu quando sentiu algo agradável e algo agitada em seu sono. Harry não parou e Severo ansioso apertou seu membro em sua mão.

— Potter! —exclamou Severus acordando ao sentir o aperto. —O que está fazendo?

— Não diga nada… só me deixe seguir com isto de acordo?

Severus assentiu comprazido e voltou a fechar os olhos para sentir como Harry lhe masturbava com macieza enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Para Snape era a glória sentir os dedos pequenos de Harry rodeando lhe, bombeando delicadamente até conseguir que se pusesse completamente duro e erguido.

— Gosta? —perguntou Harry realmente interessado por está-lo fazendo bem.

— Não está nada mau, Potter… continua.

Harry obedeceu e seguiu massageando até conseguir uma nova ejaculação que umedeceu sua mão. Sorrindo maliciosamente, levou seus dedos a sua boca para saborear o produto de sua façanha. Severus olhou-lhe encantado e não duvidou quando o garoto lhe acercou em seguida seus dedos para que também provasse, ficavam poucos restos, mas o importante era o sabor da pele de Harry para que introduziu os dedos do rapaz até a boca completamente em uma imagem que o de olhos verdes lhe pareceu incrivelmente sensual.

— Ele não deixa de nos olhares. —disse Harry assinalando o quadro quando sua mão por fim foi libertada.

— Claro, seu dono é um pervertido.

— Bom, você é o dono do quadro. —refutou rindo divertido.

— E você é o dono desses olhos, senhor Potter. —grunhiu fingindo molestar-se.

— Professor Snape, é um mal-humorado e isso que acaba de ter sexo!

Severus sorriu e abraçando ao garoto dispôs-se a voltar a dormir, mas Harry ofereceu a contragosto com essa ideia e começou a jogar com o cabelo de Snape.

— Não me vais deixar dormir, verdadeiro?

— Isso é aborrecido… melhor falar me algo.

— Eu sou aborrecido, Potter é que não se tinha dado conta?

— Não compartilho essa opinião, acho que como espião e professor, deve ter muitas coisas interessantes que contar.

— Como espião não posso te dizer nada, e como Professor, só posso falar da incompetência de alguns de meus alunos… te soa familiar isso?

— Não. —respondeu conseguindo um pequeno riso de Severus, e Harry soube que gostaria de voltar a escutar sempre. —Conte-me algo de você, não do espião nem do professor, senão do homem.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Faz favor… quisesse saber algo que ninguém saiba. —pediu sorrindo-lhe, ainda que em seguida se recostou sobre seu peito e sua voz tornou-se mais séria—. Quero saber que este dia foi realmente especial.

Severus levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo para olhar aos olhos enquanto falava-lhe e acariciava suas bochechas.

— Sempre é tão falador na cama?

Harry corou ante essa pergunta e voltou a baixar o rosto escondendo no peito de Severus, este compreendeu o inoportuno de sua pergunta, sabia que era a primeira experiência sexual do garoto e provavelmente precisava não se sentir só usado.

— Potter… —disse-lhe acariciando suavemente suas costas nuas—… esta é a primeira vez que trago a alguém a minha cama, é a primeira vez que não me marcho e que me sinto tão cómodo como para poder dormir… é a primeira vez que me sinto com desejos de repetir, a primeira vez que valorizo a experiência e que não me abochorna abraçar desta maneira.

Harry sentiu como Severus lhe apertava lhe rodeando com braços e pernas e suspirou desfrutando novamente dessa sensação que o homem lhe impunha de fazer se sentir seu. Tivesse gostado de gostado outras palavras, umas tão curtas que não custava muito dizer, mas sim de sentir…, no entanto, apesar de tudo, sabia que era melhor dessa maneira.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron estava aí, em frente à masmorra onde se tinha despedido de Draco. Depois de deixar a Hermione na enfermaria notou a ausência de sua varinha, sabia que esse era o único lugar onde pôde a deixar esquecida, mas não queria voltar a entrar.

Se recargou sobre a porta suspirando fundo, perturbado por saber quanto doía a possibilidade de voltar a sentir sua presença, seu aroma fino e delicado.

Uns passos advertiram-lhe que alguém se acercava, devia entrar ou seria descoberto. Tomou a maçaneta da porta, mas foi-lhe impossível girá-la, não importava quem viesse, se fazia falta se enfrentar aos Slytherin, fá-lo-ia, mas não ia voltar a entrar a essa masmorra jamais.

As pernas tremeram-lhe ao ver que quem apareceu era o loiro que se tinha apoderado de seus pensamentos. Draco deteve seu andar abruptamente, não pensou que podia encontrar em seus territórios. Apertou em sua mão a varinha de Ron, tinha pensado procurar a alguém de Gryffindor para que lhe desse, mas agora o tinha enfrente e sem ninguém mais no escuro corredor em que se encontravam.

— Eu… —começou Ron muito nervoso—… vim a procurar minha varinha, acho que a perdi.

— Ia caminho a entregar-te.

A voz de Draco escutava-se igualmente nervosa, caminhou para o ruivo estendendo sua mão, mas à cada passo sentia que a varinha tremia mais, se reprovou não poder controlar sua equanimidade, e é que já era demasiado difícil.

— Obrigado. —agradeceu Ron quando tomou sua varinha, tentando não roçar a mão de Draco e este fez o mesmo.

— De nada… tens visto a Harry? —perguntou rompendo o coração do ruivo.

— Foi a detenção com Snape.

— Sim, o tinha esquecido… vê-lo-ei amanhã suponho.

— Vemos-vos, devo ir-me.

Ron saiu correndo pelo corredor mordendo-se os lábios, odiava sentir-se assim, e era demasiado difícil estar sozinho com o Slytherin e não desejar estreitá-lo entre seus braços. Draco tinha desejado detê-lo, queria estar com ele tão só uns segundos mais, por perturbador que resultasse, precisava o ter perto, no entanto não fez nenhuma tentativa por lhe impedir que se marchasse. Era o melhor, eles não tinham nenhum futuro juntos… Seu futuro era com Harry, com ninguém mais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A noite tinha caído, Ron foi à enfermaria em procura de Hermione para poder acompanhá-la de regresso a seu quarto. Ela já se sentia muito melhor e a enfermeira tinha aceitado que descansasse em sua própria cama. No entanto, Rum se aferrou a levá-la rodeada pela cintura, algo que à garota lhe divertia, nem em sua tentativa de romance tinha conseguido se comportar tão cavaleiro como o fazia nesse momento.

— Para valer, Ron, posso caminhar sem ajuda. A ferida está quase cicatrizada.

— O facto que possas o fazer não importa, não quero que te debilites, e se segues protestando levar-te-ei em braços.

— Não acho que possas o fazer, são demasiados degraus.

— Tu achas que não?

Ferido em seu orgulho, Ronald levantou a Hermione sustentando em seus braços e ainda que em um princípio protestou, finalmente os dois terminaram rindo ante os esforços que tinha que fazer o ruivo para saltar as armadilhas das escadas.

Alguém os olhava a escondidas, se sentindo profundamente entristecido por não ter tido nem sequer uma oportunidade com essa garota. E com tristeza assumia que Ron e Hermione faziam um lindo casal.

Ao chegar à sala comum, Ron teve que baixar a Hermione pôr fim ao andar, ele não podia subir à habitação da garota. No entanto, todas suas colegas se prestaram para a acompanhar, Hermione sorria ao ver a preocupação de todos seus amigos, não teve quem não lhe desse um presente ou um doce para que se melhorasse, e a maioria tinha ido a visitar à enfermaria durante sua breve estadia. E agora, ainda aquelas com as que às vezes não era agradável como Parvati, se dedicaram a deixar comodamente recostada em sua habitação ameaçando a todo aquele que fizesse demasiado ruído para a molestar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry continuava recostado na cama junto a Snape, este se encontrava concentrado chupando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Harry quem lhe acariciava uma e outra vez os longos cabelos que caíam sobre seu pescoço.

Tinha passado todo o dia com seu Professor, tinha comido e jantado com ele, fizeram o amor mais duas vezes, brincaram baixo as cobertas, riram enquanto se exploravam descobrindo as zonas mais sensíveis do outro. Todo era perfeito, mas Harry já sentia um nodo na garganta, eram as onze da noite e devia se despedir… chegava o momento de dizer adeus para sempre.

Mas era demasiado difícil, sobretudo ao sentir a mão de Snape indo a sua entreperna para acariciá-la. Gemeu sem poder evitá-lo, talvez uma vez mais não fazia nenhuma diferença.

Abrindo as pernas, Harry convidou a Snape para que fizesse o que quisesse, a ele todo tinha gostado e qualquer novidade seria bem-vinda. Severus não lhe recusou, rapidamente lhe fez rodear com suas pernas e com uma facilidade que surpreendeu a Harry, se incorporou sem o soltar, ficando sentado sobre suas pernas na cama com o garoto montado sobre ele.

— Anda, Potter… gostaria de ver-te acoplando-te.

Harry sorriu malicioso, compreendendo o que queria, dobrou seus joelhos para procurar um firme ponto de apoio e em seguida levantar um pouco seus quadris para situar no lugar estratégico. Olhou para a entreperna de Severus, admirando esse membro que já o esperava e lentamente foi baixando enquanto se sustentava dos ombros de seu amante.

Ao sentir a ponta do pênis roçando sua entrada, fixou agora seus olhos nos negros de Severus e ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, se deixava cair em um só movimento. Surpreendeu-se de não sentir nenhuma dor e separando do beijo começou a subir e baixar freneticamente.

Era um deleite sentir seu interior roçado pelo membro de Severus e ademais, acompanhado pelos gemidos afogados de Snape quem parecia estar a desfrutar muito dessa estimulação contínua e vigorosa.

— Harry… assim, Harry, assim!

Harry corou ao escutar seu nome pela primeira vez na boca de seu Professor. Uma estranha sensação se inundou em seu coração, esteve tentado a deter-se, mas não o fez, obedecendo continuou com seus sensualizes movimentos enquanto o Professor o acercava contra seu corpo beijando-lhe repetidamente o pescoço.

Finalmente o orgasmo chegou-lhes a um tempo. Harry permaneceu em seu lugar respirando agitadamente, ainda com alguns espasmos musculares. Severus não deixava de abraçar, bebendo ocasionalmente alguma gota de suor do jovem Gryffindor.

Harry separou-lhe as mãos que Snape mantinha entrelaçadas nas costas do rapaz e ainda que o Professor se resistiu um par de segundos, finalmente aceitou o deixar se separar. Outra vez sentiu aquela desagradável sensação quando Harry lhe libertou intimamente. Mas nada foi pior que o ver procurando sua roupa para se vestir.

— Aonde vai?

— É tarde, devo regressar à Torre. —respondeu enquanto punha-se sua roupa interior e a calça. Severus se recostou de lado em sua cama apoiando a cabeça em seu braço.

— De modo que se acabou o jogo?

— Sim… foi algo que nem sequer deveu começar, mas não tinha outra maneira de terminar.

— Supões que agora que te tens saciado já não sentirás atração por mim? —burlou-se desfrutando de ver suas bochechas acender-se. Harry terminou de colocar-se sua camisa sem abrochar para voltar a sentar na cama e girar-se olhando a Snape.

— Você não?

— Suponho que sim. Mas você não é tão puritano como parece, Potter. É um garoto provocador.

Harry franziu o cenho olhando-lhe com desprezo, mas por mais que lhe molestasse escutar essa afirmação, lhe foi impossível não sentir uma cocega em sua entreperna, excitando se novamente ante a mirada luxuriosa que Snape lhe dirigia.

— Não gosta que te diga assim? —perguntou Snape incorporando-se para rodear pelas costas. Desfrutando de acariciar seu peito ainda nu e o sentir se estremecer ao beijar sua nuca. —É o que é, Potter, aparenta pudor e modéstia, mas a sensualidade e teu sexo se espalham a quilómetros à redonda. Por que não te cansa de ocultar o que em realidade quer fazer?... Para que te vai se quer ficar a meu lado?

— Mas eu não quero me combinar com você. —assegurou o mais firmemente possível. —Por mais que me atraia, por melhor sexo que me prometa, não há nenhum futuro entre nós. Não me vou pôr a chorar hipocritamente um arrependimento que não sinto porque sei muito bem ao que vinha. Mas não abandonarei a Draco.

— Por que o amas com toda tua alma? —perguntou mordazmente.

— Porque é o correto.

— Bom, se é o que preferes… lá tu!

Severus deixou de abraçar a Harry e regressou a recostar se. Seu rosto mostrava a mais absoluta indiferença enquanto o garoto terminava de vestir-se.

— O fato de que já nos tenhamos deitado, Potter, não quer dizer que te livraste das Detenções… amanhã às oito te espero em meu despacho.

— Nunca pensei no contrário. E espero poder confiar em que é um cavaleiro para não voltar a insistir.

— Pretendes que te ajude a lhe ser fiel a teu namoradinho?

— Pretendo que, pese ao que tenha passado, seja o suficientemente amável para não pensar que isto merece que me trate como uma prostituta.

— Beijar te e desejar fazer-te o amor é tratar-te como prostituta, Potter? —questionou-lhe franzindo a carranca. —Então como me trataste tu, que aceitaste minha proposição sem importar te ir depois para seguir jogando o papel de noivo formal?... Fomos dois corpos nada mais, ou não Potter?... Tão pouco significativo seria para ti que em nenhum momento pronunciaste meu nome.

— É que…

— Sei, sei. —atalhou-lhe sem deixar-lhe terminar. —Nada de sentimentos, nada pessoal. Bem, foi só um pó com teu Professor de Poções, o maldito que só pode servir para isso, e me parece perfeito, porque em minha cama jamais voltarei a aceitar a rapazes com tesão que andam em procura do que seus namorados não lhes dão.

— Parece doído. —assegurou com um frio sorriso.

Severus reagiu ante essas palavras empurrando contra a cama, com uma mão sujeitou os pulsos de Harry acima de sua cabeça para beijá-lo novamente, agora com maior brusquidão. Harry retorceu-se tentando libertar-se sem consegui-lo, o peso de Snape sobre ele lhe impedia, e ao cabo de uns segundos, ao sentir os lábios de seu Professor sugando-lhe com força e sua língua conseguindo adentrar se voluntariosa, terminou por se render ao delicioso da caricia e correspondeu com o mesmo impulso.

Ao sentir isso, Severus se apartou satisfeito de si mesmo, e sem lhe importar deixar a Harry totalmente aturdido, agora foi ele quem procurou sua roupa para se vestir.

— Se te deste conta, Potter, posso ter-te quando se me cole a vontade e tu sempre receber-me-ás com os braços e as pernas abertas… agora te vai e desfruta de que minha cavalheirismo impedir-me-á voltar ao tentar.

Harry sentiu como se um punhal ardente rasgasse seu coração, mas não pôde replicar, lhe merecia por seu frio comentário, mas era o melhor, não cessava de lhe o repetir, era o melhor. Snape não voltou a olhar quando o sentiu se marchar, mas sem ser consciente disso, seus ombros caíram abatidos por um sentimento que se resistia a aceitar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry correu para o campo de Quidditch, e sem deter-se invocou um Accio para trazer sua vassoura para ele… precisava voar com urgência, sentir no ar e se esquecer do que acabava de fazer.

Enquanto, Ronald tinha ido à torre de Astronomia, precisava solidão e um lugar onde se desafogar. Já não podia seguir fingindo mais ante seus colegas de quarto, sentia que algo se tinha atorado fortemente em sua garganta.

Não quis assomar pela janela, simplesmente se aconchegou nas sombras de um rincão e se abraçando a si mesmo, chorou como um menino pequeno.

"Por que me tem que passar isto a mim? Perguntou-se soluçando… Por que tive que apaixonar do estúpido furão?! Devo odiá-lo, isso é o que devo sentir! Harry é meu melhor amigo, não devo lhe jogar sujo não posso o fazer!"

Ron mordeu-se a rupa de sua calça para não se pôr a gritar, lhe doía a alma ao ter que renunciar ao amor justo quando acabava de encontrar. Era totalmente injusto sentir que perdia a quem por direito, jamais poderia lhe pertencer.

Foi-lhe impossível não sentir fitas-cola de seu melhor amigo, e se odiar mais por isso, por desejar estar em seu lugar, por ser quem pudesse caminhar tomado da mão de Draco, de abraçar e o ver sorrir. No entanto, não podia ao culpar, a culpa era sua por não ter aceitado antes seus sentimentos pelo Slytherin e agora lhe tocava chorar… agora chorava por Draco Malfoy.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheio ao que sucedia com o ruivo, e apesar de ter sua própria habitação, Draco também não pôde ficar em seu dormitório. Saiu aos jardins e correu apressado para os limites do bosque proibido, precisava sacar de sua garganta isso que lhe impedia respirar. Arqueava dificultosamente por sua carreira, e nem apertando fortemente as pálpebras podia conseguir que as lágrimas deixassem de sair.

"Não sejas estúpido, Draco!" Se reprovou com crueldade… "É só um Weasley, um perdedor, uma vulgar doninha, não podes estar a chorar por ele, recorda que és um Malfoy… Não chores por ele"

Draco tropeçou com umas pedras do caminho ante a visão barrosa pelas lágrimas, a nula visibilidade noturna e o despiste de não se fixar por onde ia. Notou que tinha caído cerca de uma enseada, e o lodo lhe sujara a roupa, mas não fez a menor tentativa por se pôr de pé, já não tinha forças para o conseguir.

"Como fizeste, Ronald?" questionou-se golpeando debilmente o solo com o punho… "Como fizeste para te meter tão dentro de meu coração, como fizeste para que doa tanto saber que jamais poderás ser meu?"

Não tinha nenhuma resposta, mas uns olhos azuis lhe olhando com o mesmo amor doloroso que ele tinha foram a sua mente. Grunhiu furioso de não poder sacar de sua cabeça e seguiu chorando por Ron.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em sua cama, Hermione desdobrado um sapo de chocolate que lhe tinha enviado uma menina de terceiro ano de Slytherin à que serviu de tutora por um par meses. Ver as cores verde e prata cobrindo seu presente fizeram-lhe recordar a Blaise.

"Todo o mundo soube que estava na enfermaria tê-lo-ás sabido tu, Blaise Zabini?... Sim, seguramente que sim, mas não foste. Talvez a preocupação que vi em teus olhos quando me feriram não era real, provavelmente era presa de minha imaginação, e eu jamais tinha sido assim"

Hermione deu um mordisco a seu sapo, mas jamais nenhum chocolate lhe soube tão amargo. Voltou a deixá-lo em sua envoltura para guardá-lo dentro de sua gaveta onde tinha alguns outros dos doces que lhe enviassem.

"Devo deixar de sonhar" Supôs Hermione. "Não é normal em mim andar pensando em garotos e sofrer por eles, de modo que não voltará a suceder. Meus estudos são primeiro e não vou a descuidá-los por andar fingindo que sou uma estúpida… ainda que, talvez já não é necessário que finja sou uma estúpida!".

Hermione se recostou sobre seu travesseiro, as lágrimas foram a ela pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e lhe doía estar a chorar por quem nem sequer sabia que o amava… por Blaise Zabini.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nem sequer pôde correr como todas as noites. Sentou-se na grama cruzada de pernas enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos na escuridão da noite intercaladas com as montanhas da lonjura naquele pátio traseiro.

Recordou como Ronald Weasley sustentava em braços a Hermione para levar a sua habitação, e sacudindo a cabeça quis tirar essas imagens de sua mente. E sobretudo, recusava-se a deixar que sua imaginação voasse para o que puderam fazer estando sozinhos.

"Porque equivoquei-me contigo, Hermione?" Questionou-se dolorido. "Achei que eras uma garota inteligente e doce, mas é como todas. E eu que cheguei a pensar que podia te gostar! Mas não, quem sempre te interessou é esse Weasley!"

Blaise baixou a mirada e intrigado notou como algo escorregava por sua bochecha, não fez a menor tentativa por secar essa lágrima, mas lhe doía pensar que por fim tinha conhecido uma garota que era capaz de lhe remover sentimentos. Chorou essa noite, refugiado na escuridão, por Hermione Granger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry dava voltadas vertiginosamente ao redor do campo de Quidditch. Os músculos de sua cara estavam endurecidos e ele apertava com força o pau de sua vassoura a impulsionando a ir mais rápido, precisa sentir o vento lhe golpeando com força, esperando que assim seus pensamentos dolorosos se afastassem.

"Perdoa-me, Severus" Pediu em silêncio dando um perigoso giro no ar. "Não posso deixar a Draco, mas me dói muito te ter lastimado o sinto, o sinto!"

Fechou os olhos enquanto realizava um perigoso movimento para abaixo, talvez tenhas sido melhor estrelar se contra o solo e terminar com aquilo tão doloroso que sentia.

"Não pude dizer teu nome porque se o fazia… se o fazia, Severus, não ia poder me afastar nunca de ti" Pensou virando para acima no último segundo, abriu os olhos os fixando no infinito firmamento coberto de estrelas, as lágrimas se desprendiam para se ir a voar. Harry perguntou-se se era possível chegar à lua em uma vassoura.

Voltou a dar volta, agora para abaixo em espiral, a cada vez mais forte, a cada vez com a visão mais barrosa. Finalmente deteve-se no meio da nada. Inclinando-se para diante se recostou sobre a vassoura enquanto chorava. Aí, onde ninguém o podia escutar, podia deixar que o pranto aparecesse, seu pranto não era de arrependimento, não pensava em Draco ao derramar lágrimas… Harry chorava por Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ainda não podia achar que Harry se tivesse ido. Às vezes olhava a cama pensando que ainda encontrá-lo-ia recostado, lhe olhando e com esse sorriso ainda tão infantil e inocente.

"É um imbecil, Harry Potter"

Severus franziu o cenho pensando em seu aluno. Ele estava seguro de que depois de lhe dar todo aquele dia, o garoto não marchar-se-ia, saberia que não teria nada que fazer com Draco Malfoy, e, no entanto, se equivocou, e isso o enfurecia. Tomou um travesseiro, ainda impregnada da essência de Harry e frustrado a arrojou ao ar para em seguida lhe lançar um raio com sua varinha fazendo voar todas suas penas.

Respirava agitado olhando aquela chuva de buço branca. Pensou que era devido ao pó e as penas que sentia essas picadas nos olhos, e atribuiu à coragem o nodo tão forte que tinha na garganta.

"Que demónios me está a passar contigo?" Perguntou olhando o retrato com a mirada verde fixo nele. "Não deveria me obsedar, porque é isso, pura obsessão… É só desejo carnal e não me importo o que penses!"

— E porque demónios ardem-me tanto os olhos?!. —gritou enfrentando-se ao inocente quadro com os olhos de esmeralda. —Deveria destruir os teus e não sei por que não posso! Odeio-te!

Severus dirigiu-se ao banho para olhar no espelho, notou quase assustado a vermelhidão de suas conjuntivas e algo de humidade escorregando para suas bochechas.

— Deve ser uma doença. —assegurou procurando um unguento ocular. —Algum vírus deve de estar no ambiente, não pode ser outra coisa… Eu não choro.

Algo trémulo, Severus se colocou um pouco do remédio em seus olhos, mas nem isso acalmou seu mal-estar e furioso o arrojou a um lado. Procurou desordenadamente algo mais, algo que lhe tirasse essa dor no peito, essa abundância de secreção aquoso, mas não tinha nada à mão. Abriu a chave do lavabo para enxaguar se abundantemente.

Não conseguiu nenhuma melhoria e derrotado, regressou a sua cama… não o ia reconhecer jamais, se pela manhã sua doença não se curava teria que ir à enfermaria, mas primeiro morto que aceitar que essa aguinha era só pranto, um pranto por Harry Potter.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Cinco corações elevaram seu olhar ao céu ao mesmo tempo.

_"Não mais!... nem uma lágrima mais por ti."_

E uns olhos negros, simplesmente limparam-se a umidade que já sabia não era pelo excesso de unguento e olhando o teto de sua cama, respirou profundamente...

_"Não é verdadeiro... não te odeio."_


	9. Quero estar contigo

Harry abriu os olhos essa manhã, mas não moveu nem um músculo mais. Sua respiração irregular mal lhe deixava levar ar a seus pulmões. Uma vez tinha-se sentido assim antes, quando Sirius lhe prometeu o levar a viver com ele, isso assegurava terminar por completo com a vida que levava ao lado de seus tios, e a felicidade que sentiu acabou tão só umas horas depois.

Era a mesma sensação de perda, mas por alguma razão agora a sentia mais ácida, mais dolorosa, mais irremediável ainda. Tinha tocado com suas próprias mãos o mel da felicidade e renunciou a ela, o vazio que sentia era demasiado, parecia se ter ficado completamente oco da alma e do coração. Já não ia chorar mais, e isso também não lhe ajudou a se sentir melhor.

— Harry?... já é hora de se levantar.

Harry voltou a olhar a seu amigo. Ron encontrava-se completamente pronto para suas aulas, depois revisou o relógio, eram as sete da manhã, no entanto não tinha vontade nem de perguntar ao porquê do que estivesse acordado tão cedo, simplesmente assentiu e saiu de sua cama para ir a banhar se.

Ao ficar só, Ron apagou o suave sorriso que tinha e suspirou fundo.

"Tenho que conseguir atuar como sempre, Harry não tem a culpa de nada e não deveria me estar sentindo zeloso por ele"

Acercou-se à cama de seu amigo e tomou a vassoura que Harry tinha deixado descuidadamente sobre o colchão, e se prometeu que por nenhum garoto ia perder a seu melhor amigo. Dessa forma conseguiu voltar a sorrir, agora com mais naturalidade.

Quando Harry saiu do banho, ele também se sentia mais relaxado, não podia permitir que Rum se inteirasse do que lhe passava. Se com Draco não deixava de lhe criticar, supunha que se soubesse o sucedido com Snape dar-lhe-ia um ataque cardíaco.

Ambos amigos puderam se comportar um com o outro como se aquele fim de semana jamais tivesse existido. Ron caçoava e queixava-se como sempre de seus Professores enquanto Harry ria com ele.

— Auch! —gritou Harry ao momento de sentar-se na dura cadeira do comedor, até esse momento notou que quase todo um dia de sexo desenfreado podia ter consequências.

— Estás bem, Harry? —perguntou Hermione a seu lado.

— Sim, não é nada. —assegurou o garoto voltando a sentar-se, desta vez com maior macieza.

— Se não fosse porque sei que passou todo o dia em Detenção, pensaria que tu e Malfoy lhe deram duro ontem. —riu-se a castanha.

Harry jamais tinha enrijecido tanto como nesse momento. Ron esforçava-se por sorrir pese a que a broma de sua amiga não lhe fez muita graça.

— Harry esteve a voar, por isso anda cansado. —justificou lhe Ron.

— Como sabes isso? —perguntou Harry, temeroso de que seu amigo lhe tivesse visto chorar.

— Porque deixaste sua vassoura sobre a cama.

Relaxando-se por essa resposta, Harry voltou para a mesa dos Professores. Severus Snape desjejuava tranquilamente, sem fazer caso de sua presença e nem sequer punha atenção à falação de seu grande amigo Dumbledore.

— Bom dia, Joli.

Harry girou rapidamente a cabeça para a voz que lhe saudava por sua esquerda. E isso fez que o beijo que Draco pensava dar na bochecha caísse direto em seus lábios. Ambos coraram como se jamais se tivessem beijado. Ronald apertava firmemente seu garfo e seguiu comendo sem importar-lhe espalhar comida ante sua brusquidão.

— Quisesse ficar-me a desjejuar contigo, mas já vês que está o Professor Snape aí. —justificou-se Draco fingindo ignorar ao ruivo. —Ver-te-ei no descanso do meio dia, de acordo?

Harry assentiu e docilmente recebeu outro beijo de Draco em seus lábios antes de que o loiro se marchasse. Já não se atreveu a olhar mais à mesa dos Professores e o silêncio reinou entre seus amigos e ele.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Durante o descanso, Harry e Draco permaneceram sentados na sala comum de Gryffindor, mas em completo silêncio. Harry fingia concentrar em seus labores para não se ver pressionado com as detenções e ao mesmo tempo ter um pretexto para não falar em demasia com seu namorado, pelo momento continuava se sentindo incapaz de lhe sustentar a mirada.

Draco não podia evitar olhar ao longe a verdadeiro ruivo, quem sentado junto à lareira, se distraía jogando solitariamente um partida de xadrez. O loiro não podia evitar desejar ir com ele, lhe tirar essa mirada triste de seu rosto, a culpabilidade voltava ao fazer sua presa. Não obstante, finalmente decidiu baixar o rosto para já não seguir lhe vendo, a seu lado tinha a um garoto brilhante e que seguramente a metade de Hogwarts desejava, não seria muito inteligente não saber apreciar sua valia… ainda que ainda seguia com vontades de que quem o acompanhasse fosse outro.

Essa noite, Harry apresentou-se pontual à Detenção com Snape, e depois de abrir-lhe a porta, sem sequer olhá-lo, o Professor assinalou lhe suas obrigações e ele se foi cumprir com as suas depois do escritório.

Novamente olhos verdes tinha que limpar caldeirões, mas isso não se importava, preferia mil vezes isso a ficar sem fazer nada e pensar somente nessa inquietude que tinha em seu estômago.

— Tenho terminado. —disse acercando-se a mesa depois de um par de horas do mais pesado silêncio.

— Pode marchar-se então.

Severus nem sequer tinha-se dignado a levantar o rosto, continuou revisando as redações que nesse dia recebesse de seus alunos de quinto ano. Harry assentiu, mas não se moveu de seu lugar.

— Que espera, Potter? —perguntou Snape ainda sem o olhar. —Tenho muito trabalho pendente e não posso perder o tempo.

— Sei-o, mas é que gostaria de falar com você.

— Falar?

Snape por fim voltou a olhar a seu aluno, mas seus lábios desenhavam um zombador sorriso e em seus olhos refulgia o brilho do triunfo.

— Para você, Potter, falar significa só um pretexto para passar mais tempo comigo.

— O único que quero é me desculpar. —respondeu sem fazer caso desse comentário.

— Ah si? —perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim. Ontem à noite disse coisas prejudiciais, ambos as dissemos e não acho que seja uma boa maneira de terminar nada. Apesar de que jamais fomos amigos, não quisesse que as coisas piorassem, e muito menos por minha culpa.

— Entendo, seu instinto de mártir ressurge com força.

— Professor, por favor, tente entender que só quero voltar tudo à normalidade.

— Não há normalidade no que fizemos, jamais teve nenhum tipo de normalidade entre nós em nenhum aspecto… Que tenta compor, Potter? Nada, porque simplesmente nos deitamos e tivemos sexo. Regresse a sua vida de menino bom e despreocupe-se por mim, que não me estou a cortar as veias de dor.

Harry assentiu e dirigiu-se para a porta, mas não chegou até ela, se deteve a metade de caminho e sem se voltar, murmurou.

— Porque sinto-me mais culpado com você que com Draco?

Aquela pergunta baixou as defesas de Snape, sentiu a sinceridade na confusão de Harry. Este se manteve em seu lugar, tremendo, e não se moveu apesar de que escutou os passos de seu Professor se acercar. Foi impossível não se estremecer ao sentir uns braços lhe rodeando pela cintura estreitando lhe com firmeza e depois o queixo do homem apoiar em seu ombro.

— Porque estás a te trair a ti mesmo, Potter. —sussurrou Severus bem perto de seu ouvido. —Enganas-te fingindo que não queres estar comigo. Agora mesmo não podes dissimular que anseias que te obrigue a ir a minha habitação e que te tome com ou sem teu consentimento.

Harry fechou os olhos um segundo, lutando por não aceitar que quiçá era verdadeiro. Admitir abertamente o que sentia podia lhe causar ainda mais problemas dos que agora o arquejavam.

— Professor… por favor, pode mudar meu castigo?

— De que fala?

— Não acho que seja prudente que estejamos a sozinhas. —admitiu acariciando as mãos que se entrelaçavam em sua cintura. —Posso escrever todas as redações que você me indique, posso limpar a sala dos troféus ou esfregar andares dos corredores…, mas já não mais detenções juntos.

— E perder-me de ver-te lutar consigo mesmo?... Não, Potter. Você decidiu te deitar comigo, e não te vou obrigar ao fazer de novo, mas não cumprir-te-ei caprichos. Porque será você, Harry Potter, quem em um dia me suplique que lhe faça o amor, e será você, sem que eu te peça, o que terminará mandando a Malfoy a fritar espargos… Porque chegará no dia em que aceite que está perdidamente apaixonado por mim.

Harry separou-se abruptamente de seu Professor como se tivesse recebido uma descarga eléctrica. Sem voltar-se a olhá-lo, saiu correndo quase fugindo daquelas palavras. Severus sorriu enigmaticamente ante aquela reação. Nem sequer sabia que foi o que o impulsionou a pronunciar sua última frase, mas a forma em que Harry tinha escapado lhe confirmava que não se equivocava.

Pensar em que Harry realmente se tinha apaixonado lhe abrigava seu coração. Agora não o ia deixar se afastar, porque Harry Potter já tinha um dono e esse era ele, Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia correndo pelo corredor quando ao dar volta a uma esquina chocou com alguém. Ao identificar de quem tratava-se, abraçou-o com força, como se estivesse em frente a sua única tabela de salvação.

— Estás bem? —perguntou Malfoy intrigado por aquela conduta de seu noivo.

— Sim… é só que te estranhava muito.

— Eu também. Quer ir dar um passeio pelo lago?

Harry assentiu e sujeitando a mão do loiro saíram juntos do castelo. Ao chegar ao lago sentaram-se em silêncio a desfrutar da tranquilidade daquele lugar.

— E como te foi em Detenção? —perguntou Draco tentando fazer conversa.

— Normal, já conheces a Snape.

— Acho que não temos o mesmo conceito de Severus, Harry. —explicou sorrindo.

— Podemos deixar de falar dele?

— Por que não podes tentar te levar bem com meu padrinho?

— Draco, basta. —pediu mais energicamente. —Ele disse-te de Ron e até a data seguem sem tolerar-se, de modo que melhor não insistas.

Draco guardou silêncio, mais não por calar com respeito a Snape, senão porque o coração lhe revoltou ante a menção de Ronald Weasley. Olhou para o castelo pensando no que estaria a fazer nesse momento o ruivo.

— Devo ir-me, vejo-te manhã. —despediu-se Harry dando-lhe um fugaz beijo na bochecha.

Draco só assentiu, nem sequer tentou o acompanhar como tivesse feito antes. Preferia não se arriscar a se encontrar com Ron.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela manhã, Harry e seu amigo dirigiam-se ao Salão para o desjejum antes de entrar a aulas. E ao chegar ao lobby, Ron sentiu que tudo girava a seu ao redor ao ver a Draco aparecer ao mesmo tempo que eles. Um suave rubor apareceu também no rosto do loiro, aquela amanhã Ron levava seu gravata mau arrumada como sempre e a Draco se lhe veio uma imagem à cabeça no que se viu a si mesmo puxando para terminar de lhe a tirar por completo, beija-lo apaixonadamente e pedir que lhe fizesse o amor a rabiar.

— Sentes-te mau, Draco? —perguntou Harry ao notar que seu namorado começou a suar frio.

— Não, estou bem, é que faz calor não?

Ron notou que o nervosismo fazia presa do garoto e que Harry lhe estava a observar intrigado, não podia fazer calor em um dia de frio outono como aquele, provavelmente se não fazia algo, seu amigo começaria a suspeitar e Draco passaria um mau momento.

— Seguramente o furão está a fazer um grande esforço para caminhar e falar ao mesmo tempo, Harry… não o pressiones.

— Ron, deixa-o em paz. Draco, para valer não te passa nada?

— Não, estou bem. —respondeu com maior segurança fixando sua olhada cinza na azul. —E você, pobretão, nem presumas de muita inteligência que é óbvio ainda não aprendes nem a levar o uniforme como se deve.

Harry arqueou os olhos antes de dirigir-se para o Salão pensando que esses dois não tinham remédio. Ron e Draco trocaram miradas, o loiro sorriu suavemente agradecendo a intervenção do ruivo que conseguiu sacar de sua turvação.

— Idiota. —murmurou Ron.

— Badulaque.

Apesar dos insultos, suas vozes não soavam agressivas já, inclusive se alguém os tivesse escutado provavelmente notaria em seguida a doçura implícita nelas. E suas miradas não lhes ajudavam, apesar de manter a uma distância razoável, podiam confessar em seus olhos o que sentiam.

Uns meninos de primeiro ano acercaram-se correndo e em sua distração não viram ao loiro, pelo que terminaram o empurrando justo aos braços de Ron. Depois de desculpar-se seguiram sua carreira ao Salão sem notar que os dois garotos agora se olhavam mantendo seus rostos a um par de centímetros, ainda abraçados o um do outro.

Ron inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça, sentia-se muito tentado de voltar a provar esses lábios, mas Draco conseguiu reagir a tempo por sair suavemente apressou-se a atingir a seu namorado no Salão. Ron respirou fundo compreendendo que tinha sido melhor assim.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry tinha chegado a cumprir sua detenção como a cada noite. Severus não lhe prestou demasiada atenção em um princípio, mas seus castigos voltaram a se suavizar, agora lhe ordenou se pôr a cortar ingredientes para as poções do dia seguinte.

Harry tentava fazê-lo o melhor possível, mas às vezes distraía-se olhando de relance a seu Professor, quem em silêncio, lia um livro sentado no sofá onde passassem tantos minutos se devorando um ao outro. De repente, uns suaves golpes na porta fizeram-lhe sobressalta-se. Severus fingiu não o notar e foi a abrir. Foi-lhe impossível não contrair os músculos de sua cara ao ver a Draco na porta.

— Que se te oferece, Malfoy?

— Perdoa que os interrompa, mas é que Harry passa demasiado tempo contigo e pensei que poderia ajudar em seu castigo. —propôs Draco adentrando-se elegantemente ao escritório, onde Harry o olhava quase assustado por sua presença.

— Pretendes que te castigue para que passes tempo com teu namoradinho? —refutou Snape em um tenebroso sussurro.

— Se é necessário estou disposto a enfrentá-lo, mas parece-me injusto que passe tanto tempo sozinho em minha habitação.

— Parece-me que te equivocaste, Malfoy. —assegurou Snape com incomodo. Harry tinha deixado seu labor para observar a cena e notava excitado como seu Professor parecia um lobo em fita-cola quase assassinando com sua mirada a seu rival. —Se tenho de castigar-te será isso, e teu labor seria longe de aqui, de modo que melhor o pensa mais inteligentemente como presumes que és, e te marcha.

— Mas, Padrinho… —protestou Malfoy—… tão só olha as raízes que corta Harry, não servir-te-ão de muito se não o guias.

— Esse é meu problema… me vais dizer agora como castigar a meus alunos?

— Não, mas poderia ajudar e dessa forma terias melhores resultados.

— Vai-te de aqui… agora!

Draco olhou a seu namorado sorrindo com uma desculpa por não poder o ajudar, Harry simplesmente se encolheu de ombros lhe restando importância antes de continuar com sua tarefa. Uns segundos depois, escutou a porta fechar a suas costas e uns passos acercando-se, seu coração acelerou-se automaticamente.

— Seu namorado é um impertinente. —sussurrou Severus depois de sua orelha.

— É seu afilhado recorda?... talvez siga patrões de conduta.

Severus sorriu ligeiramente e com macieza, levou suas mãos para diante para sujeitar as de Harry e orientar sobre a forma em que tinha que cortar as raízes.

— Pelo menos tinha razão em que é um torpe com qualquer coisa relacionada com Poções, Potter. —assegurou pacientemente.

— Você é algo relacionado com Poções também fui torpe com você?

— Sim… segue-lo sendo, não sabes relacionar com as pessoas.

— Eu?... Bom, quiçá em isso Draco possa ter uma perspectiva diferente. Acho que a ele sim gosta de nossa relação.

Snape incorporou-se violentamente, Harry ocultou seu nervosismo, mas sabia que quiçá tinha falado demasiado. Olhou como o Professor voltava a seu cadeirão para continuar lendo e de novo regressando à aparente indiferença. Compreendeu que o Professor se tinha molestado seriamente, mas ainda que morria de vontades por se desculpar não fá-lo-ia, não tinha razão, não era nada mau falar positivamente de seu namorado… ainda que sua intenção quiçá não tivesse sido do todo nobre.

— Mais vale-te que tenhas prontas essas raízes cedo, Potter. —advertiu Severus sem apartar a vista de seu livro. —E que estejam bem cortadas, não importa se teu namorado tão perfeito e compreensivo não está aqui para te ajudar.

Harry suspirou resignado a que não devia responder mais, não tinha caso lhe incrementar o mau humor… ainda que com gosto tivesse ido a sentar sobre suas pernas e a base de beijos e mimos conseguir que o sorriso voltasse a sua cara.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco olhava a porta para sua sala comum, não queria entrar, era um tormento o encerro. Por isso se tinha atrevido propor ajudar a Harry em seu castigo, pensava que só dessa maneira podia apartar o ruivo de sua mente. Mas agora que já não tinha esse caminho, morria de vontades por subir até a Torre de Gryffindor. A ninguém estranharia sua presença, ainda se Harry não estava, ele se acostumava o ir esperar…, mas agora não podia, Ron estaria aí e seguramente seria difícil estar no mesmo lugar com ele e não desejar beijá-lo novamente.

"Que vou fazer?" —Questionou-se cansado— "Ronald, não posso deixar de pensar em ti… de querer estar contigo".

Uns passos acercando-se fizeram-lhe acordar e dantes de ser descoberto por seus colegas, entrou rapidamente para sua sala comunal. No entanto, Ronald ainda continuava presente a sua mente, e o que era pior ainda, em seu coração.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry olhava preocupado como não conseguia corrigir os cortes nas raízes, algumas francamente ficaram inservíveis e por mais que tentava, em lugar de compor as que tinham possibilidades de se salvar, as jogava a perder quase tão só com as tocar.

Aproveitando que seu Professor continuava enfrascado em sua leitura, se arriscou ao olhar diretamente.

"Confundes-me, Severus Snape" Pensou percorrendo com sua mirada o adusto perfil do professor. "Quisesse entender-te… quisesse entender-me a mim mesmo. Quero estar contigo com mais forças do que jamais desejei em minha vida, mas tenho medo, e nem sequer sei a que. Não sei se te temo a ti ou temo ao que sinto por ti. Por que a vida não é mais singela? Por que sinto que o correto é o mais amargo que pode passar?... Mas por mais que desejei um lugar a teu lado, meu dever é estar com Draco e…"

Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos ao escutar que alguém voltava a tocar à porta. Fingiu continuar cortando raízes quando o Professor passou a seu lado, e assombrado notou como sua pele se arrepiava com só o sentir perto e perceber o vento que emanava de seu túnica ao ondear-se.

— Em que posso te ajudar, Lupin? —perguntou Snape.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para sorrir a seu amigo, e este depois de saudar com outro sorriso e um gesto, regressou sua concentração para seu colega.

— Preciso a poção recordas?

— Claro que lembro. —respondeu com segurança. —Acompanha-me, guardei-a no armário.

Remus assentiu e foi depois de Snape até aquele pequeno quarto. Harry seguiu lhes com a mirada, esperava que saíssem em seguida, mas isso não sucedeu… passaram um par de minutos e não tinha sinal alguma de nenhum dos dois. O coração começou a bater-lhe novamente muito rápido, negando-se a permitir-se nenhuma suspeita.

De repente, uma suave risadinha apagada atingiu-se a escutar, e como de raio Harry se pôs de pé, seu rosto endurecido e seus olhos verdes refulgindo de fitas-cola enquanto em suas mãos, uma raiz era triturada com fúria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	10. Suspeita

A respiração não lhe bastava para encher seus pulmões de ar. Em suas mãos já não tinham restos de nenhuma raiz e agora suas unhas, apesar de curtas que eram, se enterravam fortemente em suas palmas.

Que era aquela ansiedade tão grande? Harry não tinha ideia de porque tinha esse doloroso mal-estar na garganta, essas vontades de interromper o que sucedia no armário e de conseguir, a base do que seja, voltar a ficar só com Snape.

Deu um passo quando por fim se decidiu a fazer algo, mas um ruído o deteve. Ficou de pé vendo como ambos homens saíam ao fim.

Severus luzia como sempre, não tinha nele nenhum sinal que delatasse o sucedido, olhava ao licantropo com a mesma indiferença que se acostumava. Em mudança Remus, mostrava umas bochechas que não podiam dissimular sua rubor e sorria tontamente, pelo menos isso pensava Harry. Odiou o riso cristalino e suave do que fosse amigo de seus pais.

— Então vemo-nos depois, Severus? —perguntou Remus em um tom que se escutava odiosamente confidencial.

— Já sabes que sim, estar-te-ei a esperar.

Remus enfatizou ainda mais seu ténue sorriso e Harry sentiu um forte aperto em seu estômago. Ao passar seu Professor de Defesa a seu lado e amistosamente revolver lhe um pouco o cabelo, Harry não pôde fazer outra coisa que o olhar com profunda seriedade… a confusão que sentia lhe impedia responder a seu sorriso.

Seguiu a Remus com a mirada e até que não desapareceu e observou que a porta tinha ficado fechada foi que girou rapidamente sua cabeça para Snape com seus verdes olhos destelhando ira. O Professor sorria com cinismo enquanto com aparente descuido lambia-se discretamente a comissura de seus lábios, em seus olhos podia-se vislumbrar a satisfação de apreciar a fúria intensa dos olhos verdes, dando a impressão de estar-se contendo por não lhe lançar a golpes.

— Algum problema, Potter? —perguntou sem deixar de lado seu cinismo. —Dá-me a impressão de que está molesto por algo.

Por uns segundos Harry só se limitou a olhar, podia responder de muitas formas, mas a que mais gostaria garantia expulsão, de modo que contendo de seus desejos negou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar notando como definitivamente aquelas raízes não tinham nenhum remédio.

— Já pode se ir, Potter… amanhã venha agasalhado, iremos ao bosque a repor os ingredientes que tem jogado a perder.

Sem ainda poder conter a raiva que sentia, Harry se pôs de pé agressivamente e depois de olhar a seu Professor por demais ameaçante, saiu sem deixar de apertar os lábios para não deixar escapar todas aquelas palavras que seguramente dar-lhe-iam ao homem o gosto do saber se morrer de ciúme... porque sim, eram ciúmes, eram os ciúmes mais agudas de sua vida!

Depois de ver marchar a seu aluno, Severus de desfez de sua mirada cínica e deixou sair um brilho parecido à alegria, mal podia reprimir a cálida sensação de saber que o garoto estava a ferver de raiva, uma raiva que se traduzia em ciúmes, e isso, por suposto que tinha que ser amor.

ksokaosoaks*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry chegou a sua habitação e pateando conseguiu tirar-se seus sapatos para em seguida atirar-se de bruços sobre sua cama, afogando no travesseiro um grito de frustração que chamou a atenção de seu melhor amigo.

— Está bem?

— Odeio! —grunhiu sem apartar sua cara do travesseiro, Ron teve que se acercar para poder lhe entender.

— A quem? A Snape?

— A quem mais?!... É um imbecil, odeio-o!

— Suponho que segue te fazendo a vida impossível em suas detenções verdade?

Harry não respondeu, mas tomando seu travesseiro se cobriu a cabeça com ela e voltou a afogar um grito de raiva no colchão. Ron exalou cansado e compreendendo que seu amigo não tinha vontade de falar, regressou a sua cama, ainda que a ele também o perseguiam pensamentos atormentadores, sobretudo imagens de formosos olhos cinzas lhe olhando desejosos.

Embaixo do travesseiro, Harry apertava os lábios para não chorar, tinha prometido não voltar ao fazer e tinha toda a intenção do cumprir. Odiava sentir-se tão mau pela simples possibilidade de que tivesse algo entre Remus e Snape, em todo o caso era algo que não dever-lhe-ia de importar…, Mas claro que se importava!

skoaksokaosk*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao dia seguinte Harry não prestava atenção a nada do que o rodeava, nem sequer escutava o intercâmbio de insultos entre Draco e Ronald enquanto esperavam entrar à classe de Defesa, ele seguia pensando no que pôde ter ocorrido no armário. Porque demónios não se tinha animado a se assomar?

Talvez sim não estivesse tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, teria notado que seu namorado e seu melhor amigo não mantinham uma briga como era seu costume, nesta, além de insultos trocavam miradas que não concordavam com suas palavras, sem contar o fato de que estavam demasiado perto, apoiados de lado sobre a parede, um em frente ao outro, se vendo quase com saudade.

Quando Remus saiu, nem o Slytherin nem o Gryffindor se imutaram, era como se tivessem excluído ao resto do mundo de seu próprio planeta. Em mudança Harry, este fixou de imediato seus verdes olhos no licantropo. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhum sentimento, mas também não pôde sorrir quando o homem que apreciava lhe saudou amavelmente.

Remus não fez caso quando o garoto se adentrou a aula só lhe dando brevemente nos bons dias, e se dedicou a acordar de seu devaneio ao loiro e ruivo que não deixavam de olhar aos olhos.

— Deixem de brigar e vamos adentro, a classe está a ponto de começar.

Ambos garotos se endireitaram de imediato ocultando o que se diziam com as miradas e se adentraram a aula a ocupar seus respectivos lugares. Remus tinha colocado aos alunos em casais, um de cada casa, e Ron foi a ocupar seu lugar junto a Zabini e Draco o fez com Harry.

— Acho que faremos uma pequena mudança. —comentou Remus ao ver especificamente a esses dois casais. —Não acho que Draco e Harry façam um bom trabalho estando juntos, sobretudo as de defesa se trata.

Escutaram-se algumas risadinhas zombadoras entre os demais estudantes ao compreender o que o Professor dizia, era mais provável que esses dois se atacassem a beijos que com suas varinhas mágicas. Ron apertou os dentes ao entender também a intenção.

— Senhor Malfoy, troque lugares com Zabini, por favor.

— Que? —questionou Draco com um fio de voz, não lhe parecia boa ideia passar duas horas junto a Ron, aquilo era superior a suas forças.

— Não me faça perder mais tempo, Malfoy, passe ao lugar de Blaise de imediato.

Blaise tomou seus livros com marcada indiferença, dava-lhe igual com quem sentar-se, mas ao sentir uma mirada marrom sobre ele, girou sua vista para um dos bancos dá o lado… mudou de opinião, tinha alguém com quem sim tivesse gostado de estar um lugar a seu lado, mas não precisamente para combater.

Ron mantinha os olhos fixos em sua mesa, e podia sentir o coração quase saindo-lhe lhe do peito ao momento em que uma inconfundível presença se sentava junto a ele, e ademais, seu aroma impregnando em cada poro de pele. Nunca entendeu como pôde se conter de não sujeitar entre seus braços e beijá-lo adiante de todo mundo.

— Bem. –prosseguiu Remus. —Agora que estamos prontos, acho que poderíamos começar com um de nossos novos casais. Por favor, Ronald e Draco, passem à frente.

Casais? Isso tinha dito? Perguntou-se Ron alçando a mirada. Era lógico que se referia à questão académica, mas isso não evitou que a pele se lhe arrepiasse ante a perspectiva de algum dia, ser o casal real de Draco Malfoy.

— Parece-me que vocês guardam demasiada tensão. —comentou Remus inocentemente. —De modo que acho que lhe farão bem desafogar se um pouco, mas não se lastimem. Faremos uma demonstração de feitiços de desarmamento prontos?

Draco assentiu, se ele soubesse o esforço que ele estava fazendo para a palidez de seu rosto permaneceu e não levar a constrangimento. Tanto quanto a Gryffindor e Slytherin foram colocados de frente para o outro, e depois de saudação colocado em posição de ataque.

O primeiro em realizar sua manobra foi Draco, lançou um Expelliarmus que o ruivo não pôde evitar, saiu voando para atrás golpeando contra uma rede invisível que Remus tinha colocado precavidamente. Apesar disso, Ronald saltou e caiu de joelhos ao solo. Ao vê-lo caído, Draco teve que se obrigar a permanecer em seu lugar e não correr ao ajudar a se levantar. Mal podia escutar os risos zombadores de seus colegas de Slytherin que aplaudiam sua rapidez e eficácia.

— Muito bem, Draco. —felicitou lhe Remus. —Podes continuar, Ron?

Ron assentiu e pôs-se de pé para, sem perda de tempo, formular um Accio que deixou ao loiro pasmado com a mão desarmada. Não podia achar que sua distração o deixava em desvantagem, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu conter um suave sorriso de orgulho ante a vitória de Ronald. Este foi o único que atingiu a ver e suas bochechas se tingiram de um suave rosado.

— Excelente, garotos. —exclamou Remus entusiasmado. —Soubeste aproveitar muito bem o descuido de Draco, Ron, e ademais sem lastimá-lo, mas se te enfrentas a um comensais não podes ter tanta consideração, eles não tê-la-ão contigo. Podem voltar a seus lugares… Blaise, Harry, é seu turno, passem adiante, por favor.

Harry, quem mal tinha conseguido pôr atenção ao a fixar todo no comportamento de Remus e tratar de se imaginar se teria passado algo entre ele e Severus, teve que acordar de seus pensamentos e obedecer.

Ao chegar a seus lugares, Draco tentava não olhar a Ron, mas não podia deixar de pensar nas palavras de seu Professor.

— Eu sim te lastimei… o sinto. —desculpou-se baixinho.

— Era uma aula, não tem importância.

— Mas tu não o fizeste… Por quê?

— Tenho que responder a isso?

Sem que nenhum dos dois se olhasse, suas mãos se procuraram por embaixo da mesa, ainda que seja por uns segundos, se atreveram a entrelaçá-las trocando suaves roces. Mas a voz de Remus dando instruções a seus colegas regressou-os à realidade, endereçaram-se soltando suas mãos para pôr atenção ao que sucedia em frente a eles, mas seus corações transbordavam de alegria depois daquela ingénua caricia.

Alguém mais nem sequer piscava ante o que podia ocorrer entre um confronto entre Blaise e Harry. Hermione debatia-se entre seu grande amigo e o garoto que tanto gostava, no entanto, por quem temia mais era por Blaise, dela tinha sido testemunha em infinidade de ocasiões do enorme poder de Harry e quiçá pudesse lastimar aos olhos azuis, ainda sem lhe propor. Olhou a Remus confiando em que sabia o que fazia e seguramente tinha todo baixo controle.

Harry tomou ar quando esteve em posição de atacar, precisava se libertar de todo o pensamento perturbador sobre Snape para não deixar que isso influísse em suas ações. Estava plenamente consciente de sua superioridade mágica com o Slytherin e devia ser justo e não desquitar com ele sua frustração.

Zabini também tinha presente a diferença quanto à magia tão poderosa de Harry, mas por algo ele era um Slytherin e não dar-se-ia por vencido antes de começar. Assim que viu o sinal de Remus apressou-se a formular um Depulso tão potente que todos olharam assombrados, mas não tanto como quando foram testemunhas da assombrante rapidez de Harry para repelir o feitiço com um magnífico escudo que não lhe tomou mais que um ligeiro movimento de varinha.

Ao fazer uso de seu turno, Harry usou um Flipendo que, apesar da agilidade de Blaise para tentar repeli-lo, não lhe foi possível e terminou rebotando contra a rede a suas costas. Harry não se deteve e com umas sensatas invisíveis o atou fortemente o deixando fora de combate por completo.

— Isso é tudo. —interveio Remus ao ver a derrota de Blaise. Harry continuava apontando-lhe com sua varinha ainda que não lançava nenhum outro feitiço, simplesmente continuava em guarda com seu semblante concentrado. Remus ajudou a Blaise a desfazer de suas ataduras conseguindo que Harry regressasse à realidade e baixasse sua varinha. — Encontras-te bem, Blaise? —perguntou Remus ao notar um golpe no cotovelo que se tinha fato ao cair.

— Estou bem, Professor, não é nada.

Mas assim que Remus ajudou-o a parar-se notou que o garoto continha uma careta de dor e se levava o braço ao peito respirando algo agitado.

— Será melhor que vás à enfermaria. —assegurou Remus. —Malfoy, poderias ajudá-lo, faz favor?

Draco assentiu e saiu do salão junto com seu colega. Desde sua classe, Hermione mal respirava, tivesse querido ser ela quem o acompanhasse, mas sabia que isso seria por completo ilógico. O resto da classe decorreu sem novidade e quando por fim soou o timbre à saída, Harry se reuniu com seus dois amigos para se dirigir a sua seguinte ala.

— Acham que deveríamos ir à enfermaria? —perguntou Harry preocupado—. Não quis lastimá-lo, para valer.

— Sabemos, Harry, não é sua culpa. —afirmou Hermione ante a mania de Harry de sentir-se sempre responsável pelo sucedido a sua ao redor. —Mas de todos modos me parece boa ideia o ir ver.

— Estou de acordo. —tercio Ron.

Harry e Hermione olharam ao ruivo quem já se encaminhava pressuroso à enfermaria, e depois de se olhar entre eles se encolhendo de ombros ante a incomum conduta de seu amigo, foram depois dele para poder aproveitar o tempo antes de que começasse a aula que seguia.

sjiajsiajisj*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco ainda permanecia junto a seu amigo depois de que Madame Pomfrey lhe revisasse e lhe pusesse um unguento que reduzir-lhe-ia a dor e evitaria a formação de algum hematoma. Assim que viu aparecer ao trio de Gryffindor, lutou para que seus olhos não voassem para quem lhe acelerava o coração, se acercou para eles se surpreendendo de quanto teve que se esforçar para o conseguir e dirigir seu sorriso para seu namorado.

— Devia imaginar que não demorarias em vir. —disse sorrindo-lhe aos olhos verdes. —Mas não te preocupes, Blaise está bem, ainda que Poppy lhe recomendou que ficasse o resto do dia para que descansasse.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo posso saudá-lo?

— Claro, passa.

Draco assinalou a cama depois de o biombo, e ainda que Hermione não foi convidada, não ficou em seu lugar e seguiu a Harry até a cama do Slytherin. Ron permaneceu em seu lugar, sem deixar de olhar a Draco, e sentindo um gozo no coração ao ver que o garoto tentava em vão ocultar a perturbação que lhe causava sentir essa mirada sobre ele.

— Espera. —pediu Ron sujeitando da mão quando notou que lhe loiro quis se marchar.

— Aqui não. —respondeu alarmado de que Harry os descobrisse.

— Nem aqui nem em nenhum lado… nem agora nem nunca, mas não posso evitar o fazer.

Draco olhou-o sem entender do que falava, mas em um segundo se viu atraído com força e beijado apaixonadamente. Pareceu-lhe que tinham passado séculos desde a última vez que se beijaram, mas ainda que se morria de vontades por corresponder plenamente, e ainda que todo seu corpo se estremecia de prazer e deleite, Draco se separou como pôde e quase fugiu para o outro lado do biombo, se alegrando de que não lhe prestassem demasiada atenção ou tivessem notado a intensa cor carmesim de suas bochechas e seus olhos cinzas reluzindo emocionados. De todos modos, preferiu ficar olhando pela janela para poder sorrir recordando o beijo.

— Alegra-nos saber que estás bem. —dizia Harry ao Slytherin. —Sinto muito o que passou.

— Não há problema, Potter, sabemos que foi um acidente.

A Blaise pouco se importava o que Harry dizia, sua mirada azul viajava frequentemente para Hermione quem permanecia guarecida depois de o corpo de seu amigo e somente lhe observava como se estivesse assustada de algo.

Os três amigos tiveram que se despedir quase em seguida. Draco pretextou ter uma hora livre para ficar em companhia de Blaise e não se marchar com eles, a realidade era que temia perder toda sua vontade se permanecia mais tempo cerca do ruivo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, enquanto Harry cumpria com sua Detenção procurando na escuridão da noite as odiosas raízes que tinha que repor, não podia deixar de olhar de soslaio ao Professor que caminhava a seu lado revisando meticulosamente as plantas com as que se topavam.

Finalmente Snape deu com o lugar e indicou a Harry como deveria as cortar, motivo pelo qual ambos ficaram ajoelhados no solo em frente a um frondoso arbusto de folhas violáceas. Aos olhos verdes lhe frustrava que o Professor estivesse a atuar tão profissionalmente, só lhe falava o necessário e ademais, seu tom de voz não tinha nada que lhe invejar ao que tinha usado em seu primeiro dia de classes quando o pôs em ridículo em frente a todos seus colegas.

Não levavam nem dez minutos sacando as raízes quando escutaram uns passos que se acercavam. Harry mal podia o crer quando viu aparecer a Remus saindo da escuridão para lhes sorrir como se estivessem de dia de campo.

— Que sucede, Lupin? —perguntou Snape sem levantar-se nem interromper seu labor.

— Esqueceste que temos uma junta em vinte minutos, acho que é melhor que voltes a castelo ou Dumbledore enfadar-se-á.

— De acordo. Adianta-te que já vou.

Remus assentiu e marchou-se depois de saudar a Harry com a mão. Assim que voltaram-se a ficar sozinhos, Harry franziu o cenho, molesto de saber que não lhe agradava nada a ideia de que sua Detenção se suspendesse pela intervenção de Remus, nesse momento se dava conta que apesar do distanciamento que Severus mostrava, se sentia contente a seu lado e não queria se despedir ainda.

— Bem, acho que devemos deixar isto para outro dia, Potter. —Comentou Severus depois de terminar de cortar a raiz que tinha sujeita e começou a guardar seus instrumentos.

Ao vê-lo disposto a marchar-se, Harry sentiu que tinha que fazer algo para o evitar, até o estômago lhe doía de saber que, por quem sabe quanto tempo, estaria em companhia de Remus.

— Para valer tens que ir?

Severus estava a ponto de levantar-se quando voltou a ficar quieto, era a primeira vez que Harry lhe atuava e ademais, sua voz soava sumamente subgerente.

— É uma junta… claro que tenho que ir. —respondeu tentando não se mostrar demasiado afetado pelo sorriso que Harry lhe dirigia.

— Não acho que seja mais grato que te ficar aqui…comigo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo-lhe provocativo, desfrutou uma enormidade ver a Harry acercando lhe lentamente até que pôde sentir sua respiração caindo sobre seus lábios. Fechou os olhos em espera do beijo, mas os olhos verdes só lhe brindou um suave roce dantes de dirigir para o pescoço do Professor, sugando delicadamente a pele de seu pescoço, feliz do escutar gemer de imediato.

— Gostas? —perguntou calidamente ao ouvido dantes de lamber o contorno de sua orelha.

— Muito… e a ti?

— Encanta-me, tu me encantas, teu sabor é único e inigualável, Snape!

Severus sorriu comprazido ante essas palavras e suavemente sujeitou-lhe do rosto para separá-lo e olhar-lhe diretamente aos olhos.

\- Estou feliz que você gosta, Harry, porque você sabe o que tem que fazer para manter-me como quiser.

Surpreendido, Harry viu como o Professor se apartava com macieza e depois de lhe sorrir malicioso, se afastou com rumo a Hogwarts. Por uns minutos o Gryffindor não soube nem que fazer, permaneceu em seu lugar com a boca aberta, sem poder achar que tudo lhe saísse ao revés. Agora tinha o coração agitado e o sangue revoluteando quente por todo seu corpo, enquanto Snape, ele tinha conseguido sobrepor-se e se marchava a seu mentada junta.

lololololololopop*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione tentou controlar todo seu nervosismo e entrou à enfermaria. Nesse momento Blaise estava a recolher seus pertences para regressar a sua sala comum, mas devido a tipoia que usava, lhe era difícil se coordenar para conseguir fechar a mochila.

Rapidamente a garota apressou-se a ajudá-lo.

— Obrigado. —mencionou o garoto sorrindo-lhe. —Acho que Draco levou-se minha varinha, suponho que o que teve que ter feito era guardar meus livros, mas parece que anda muito distraído ultimamente.

— Alegra-me poder ajudar-te, e também ver que estás bem. Se queres, posso acompanhar até tua sala comum.

— Posso fazê-lo só, obrigado. —respondeu perturbado ante o oferecimento.

Hermione sorriu com pesar ante a negativa e girou para sair sozinha, mas Blaise sujeitou-a suavemente pela boneca direita impedindo-lhe marchar-se.

— Não quis ser grosseiro, desculpa, mas é que quiçá não seja correto… ainda que encantar-me-ia.

— Por mim não há problema.

— Granger… sinto muito não te ter visitado quando estiveste na enfermaria. –disse ao cabo de uns segundos de olhar-se em silêncio.

— Não te preocupes, entendo.

— É que, em realidade sim vim, mas… estavas com Weasley, e não quis os interromper. Talvez o seu namorado não tivesse gostado que…

— Namorado?... Não, Ron não é meu namorado.

— Mas, vocês dois sempre estão juntos.

— Bom, não sempre. De todos modos, Ron e Harry são meus melhores amigos, quase como meus irmãos, só isso.

— Então, não há nada entre vocês?

— Nada. —assegurou sorrindo suavemente. —Não te nego que o tentamos, mas não funcionou, compreendemos que o único que nos une é um imenso carinho de irmãos.

Os olhos de Blaise reluziram como fazia muito não lhe sucedia, e se esquecendo de se era ou não correto, aceitou a companhia de Hermione até sua sala comum. Tinha muitos desejos de falar com ela e comprovar que não era como tinha estado crendo os últimos dias.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sem deter-se a pensar muito, Harry correu a sua habitação. Alegrou-se de não ver a Ron e assim poder se evitar perguntas. Rapidamente tomou sua capa de invisibilidade e voltou a sair, não se ia combinar com a dúvida sobre o que estava a passar em seu coração... e sobretudo, nessa inoportuna junta.

**_Continuará…_ **


	11. Aguerrido

_"Bem, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ Perguntou-se Harry escondido baixo sua capa de invisibilidade enquanto esperava apoiado na parede em frente à sala dos conselhos dos Professores. Supunha-se que a ele não devia lhe importar o que fizesse Snape, mas seria hipócrita dizer que não era assim.

Suspirou fundo pensando em que devia regressar a sua sala comum e se esquecer de Snape, mas nem um só de seus músculos se moveu de seu lugar, nesse momento, pouco se importava com sua promessa de sacar a Severus Snape de sua vida.

Foi até quase duas horas depois quando a porta que se abria o fez erguer-se, estava a ponto de ficar dormido de pé em sua espera. Nada do que viu parecia anormal, todos os Professores saíam conversando tranquilamente entre eles, menos Snape, ele simplesmente caminhava com a intenção de ir a suas masmorras.

Harry sorriu ante isso… enternecido do ver se comportar como todo um menino bom que não coqueteava com outros Professores.

Mas em seguida deixou de fazê-lo ao ver que Remus saía apressado para lhe pegar ao final do corredor. Quis acercar-se, mas eles simplesmente trocaram um par de frases e o licantropo se marchou sem lhe dar tempo de chegar a escutar o que disseram.

Envergonhado consigo mesmo por andar de bisbilhote, Harry regressou a sua sala comum depois de se assegurar que Snape tinha retomado o caminho às masmorras e que Remus não o seguia.

Nos dias que seguiram, Snape não deixava sair o sorriso que guardava para seu interior a cada vez que via que Harry lhe seguia com a mirada em todos lados, e particularmente quando trocava alguma palavra com Remus. Intencionalmente começou a procurar pretextos para acercar-se ao licantropo e divertia-se ao ver aos olhos verdes enrijecer de ira e ciúmes.

A atenção que Harry punha sempre em seu Professor lhe impedia ver que, tanto seu namorado como seu melhor amigo mantinham situações semelhantes. No Salão, não deixavam de se olhar pese a que ocasionalmente desviavam a mirada para outro lado tentando recapacitar, finalmente sempre voltavam a se procurar e com seus olhos se diziam o que até o momento não se tinham atrevido a se confessar.

Durante as detenções, Harry via que Snape era demasiado indiferente com ele, às vezes até lhe deixava só por horas e só regressava a lhe dizer que seu castigo tinha terminado. Não voltava a pronunciar nenhuma palavra e o garoto não tinha mais opção que se marchar, ainda que sempre com uma amarga sensação no peito de não poder fazer mais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uma noite, Ron saiu de sua sala comum. O coração retumbava lhe com violência, mas tinha-o estado pensando demasiado e não se acovardaria nessa ocasião. Aproveitou que Harry se encontrava encerrado em outra de suas detenções para dirigir à masmorra abandonada onde se tinha encerrado alguma vez com Draco, tão só queria sentir e imaginar de novo sua presença como aquela noite.

Deteve-se em frente à porta com a mão fixa na maçaneta, recordou que se tinha dito que jamais poderia voltar a entrar, agora sabia que as decisões podem mudar de uma hora para outra, foram só uns segundos de dúvida e em seguida abriu com decisão.

Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver que não estava só.

Draco encontrava-se sentado no frio solo, ao igual que quando falassem, e ao escutar que alguém entrava se girou assustado de ter sido descoberto. A figura de Ron estava a contraluz, mas podia identificá-la onde fosse. Suas bochechas se tingirão de rosado ao compreender que não ia poder dar algum justificante para sua presença nesse lugar e simplesmente regressou sua mirada para a frente, deixando de ver ao ruivo.

Fechou os olhos, não sabia que dizer e pôde escutar como a porta se fechava depois dele. No entanto sabia que Ron continuava aí, o podia sentir… era algo tão estranho que jamais lhe tinha passado.

O eco dos passos de Ron escutou-se a suas costas e fechou os olhos tentando controlar a emoção que sentia. Uma emoção que não devia ser para o ruivo senão para seu namorado, para Harry, e, no entanto, mal podia pensar nele nesse momento.

Todo seu corpo se estremeceu quando Ron se sentou depois de ele, e com macieza lhe abraçou apoiando sua queixo no ombro do loiro.

— Acho que será melhor que te vás. —formulou Draco ao momento de sentir os suaves lábios de Ronald roçando suavemente a pele de seu pescoço.

— Não… não quero me ir.

Draco girou seu rosto para olhá-lo apesar da penumbra, mas Ron aproveitou esse movimento e capturou seus lábios em um cálido beijo que derrubou todas as débeis defesas do loiro. Sem poder resistir-se mais, o Slytherin terminou de girar seu corpo e correspondeu ao beijo plenamente para em seguida deixar-se recostar sobre o solo, percebendo febril como o corpo de Ron se sentia tão bem sobre ele.

Ao cabo de uns minutos de só beijar sem descanso, instintivamente Ron esfregou seu corpo contra o do outro garoto conseguindo se ganhar um fervoroso gemido que brotou da alma de Draco. Este lhe rodeou então com suas pernas, se sentindo incapaz de deixar ir, sobretudo quando suas pulsações estavam ao limite e sua virilha reclamava por mais toques.

Ron apoiou seus cotovelos sobre o solo a ambos lados da cabeça do loiro e sem deixar de beijá-lo, entrelaçou seus dedos entre a platinada cabeleira, se assombrando do suave que era. De repente, uma cocegas foi subindo pelo dorso de sua mão, em um princípio pensou que eram fibras do cabelo que o acariciavam, mas cedo compreendeu que não era assim… tinha algo mais aí.

De um salto, Ron retrocedeu gritando despavorido enquanto sacudia sua mão com força.

— Que passa? —perguntou Draco incorporando-se intrigado.

— Uma aranha, uma maldita aranha!

Draco demorou um segundo em compreender o que sucedia, e quando o fez, lhe foi impossível se ofender, deixou escapar uma gargalhada, divertido ante a exagerada reação do ruivo por sua fobia.

— É um torpe, doninha! —exclamou sem deixar de rir. —Só a ti te pode dar medo uma simples aranha!

— Não te burles de mim, furão malcriado.

— Nem ideia de como me pude apaixonar de ti!

Ron esqueceu-se por completo de qualquer bicho, as palavras que saíram espontaneamente da boca de Draco sem que este se tivesse dado conta lhe ocuparam por completo a existência. O loiro continuava rindo alheio ao que sucedia, e não foi até que voltou a se sentir aprisionado com o corpo de Ron sobre ele que finalmente guardou silêncio. Ainda na penumbra pôde perceber um suave brilho nos olhos que se mantinham a uns centímetros dos seus.

— Eu também te amo, furão. —sussurrou Ron provocando um estremecimento no loiro.

A respiração de Draco acelerou-se, de repente compreendeu as palavras do ruivo e recordou as suas brotadas com sinceridade. Levou sua mão para o rosto que tinha em frente e lhe acariciou com o dorso aquelas bochechas que sentia tão acaloradas.

— Eu deveria o negar agora… —disse suavemente—…, mas não posso. No entanto, devemos separar-nos.

— Por quê? —perguntou agoniado.

— Por Harry, não é essa uma boa razão?

Draco percebeu em sua mão o assentimento de Ron. Um vazio imenso invadiu-lhe a alma ao senti-lo afastar-se para ficar sentado no solo. Ele também se levantou e voltando a sujeitar as mãos do ruivo, as acariciou carinhoso.

— Não me odeies por isto.

— Eu já não poderia te odiar, furão… não escutaste que te amo?

— Escutei-o bem, eu sinto o mesmo.

Draco inclinou-se para o ruivo e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios antes de murmurar um "Adeus", pôr-se de pé e marchar-se. Ronald não se moveu de seu lugar, confundido sem saber se se sentia feliz ao saber seus sentimentos correspondidos, ou triste ante a despedida com que sempre terminavam.

hsuahsuahus*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry não podia apartar a mirada de Snape, este continuava revisando pergaminhos sem levantar o rosto desde que começasse a detenção. Intencionalmente Harry demorava-se todo o possível em selecionar as asas de inseto que devia colocar em seus respectivos frascos. Às vezes esteve tentado de fazê-lo mau com tal de conseguir um pouco da atenção dos olhos negros, mas não se atreveu, no entanto, não se importava se se demorava toda a noite, faria que o Professor se desesperasse e lhe falasse.

Mesmo assim, quando eram cerca das duas da manhã e era ele quem se morria de sono, viu como Snape terminava de revisar os trabalhos dos alunos, e sem nenhuma mostra de cansaço, se foi sentar em sua sofá para continuar a leitura de um de seus livros. Jamais voltou a olhar ao garoto quem já não sabia nem que fazer.

Finalmente, Harry fez tudo a um lado e recostando sua cabeça sobre a mesa, se dedicou a admirar o rosto varonil de seu Professor.

"Desde quando me parece tão atraente?" Perguntou-se sorrindo suavemente.

"Que bonitos olhos têm" Continuou com sua exploração "E seu queixo é firme e muito masculino. Encantam-me seus lábios, e ainda que se veem suaves, o são bem mais do que parecem… suas orelhas, lembrança que sabem deliciosas, quase tanto como seu pescoço. —Harry foi baixando sua mirada percorrendo a longa abotoadura da túnica. —Lembrava o bem que se sente recostar se em seu peito e poder escutar seu coração batendo cerca de meu ouvido enquanto me rodeava com seus braços, nunca me senti tão completo como quando ele me abraçava"

Harry lançou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que o Professor dava voltada distraidamente à página que lia.

— Potter, este não é lugar para dormir, continue com seu trabalho. —ordenou-lhe em um sussurro sem dignar-se a olhá-lo.

— Tenho sono. —confessou Harry fechando os olhos cansadamente.

— Entre mais cedo termine mais rápido ir-se-á descansar.

— Sei. —admitiu com um amplo sorriso, sem abandonar seu lugar na mesa, para que ia querer se ir daí?

Snape ia protestar quando uns golpes na porta os fizeram olhar para lá.

— Quem o vem a procurar a esta hora? —perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

— Eu que vou saber, Potter! —grunhiu Snape. —Ademais, isso não é de sua incumbência.

— Eu abro… se é quem me imagino, levar-se-á uma surpresa.

Harry pôs-se de pé rapidamente sem dar-lhe tempo ao Professor de protestar. Snape viu surpreendido como o garoto se despenhava antes de abrir e recargar se sobre a porta em uma atitude como se se encontrasse em sua própria casa.

— Remus? —perguntou Harry com um fingido bocejo. —Que fazes aqui às duas da manhã?

— Isso mesmo gostaria de saber. —respondeu Remus adentrando se para o escritório para dirigir-se para Snape. —Vê a tuas habitações, Harry, teu castigo tem terminado.

— O Professor Snape ainda não…

— Vá a suas habitações, Potter. —ordenou Severus tacitamente.

Harry olhou-lhe furioso, não queria os deixar sozinhos, precisava inteirar do motivo da presença de Remus a tão altas horas da noite. Mas uma feroz mirada de Severus indicou-lhe que não estava de humor para protestos, de modo que se foi sentindo que seu fígado se fazia puré dentro dele.

Ah, mas ele não se ia ir a sua habitação assim tão tranquilo, permaneceu escondido em um dobra esperando a saída de seu Professor de Defesa, se não sucedia em menos de cinco minutos, estava disposto a entrar e o sacar. Mas isso não foi necessário, um par de minutos depois Remus saiu, evidentemente molesto por algo. Sorriu comprazido antes de marchar-se pôr fim a descansar, mas agora estava decidido a fazer algo para terminar com essa situação.

ksoaksokao*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em decorrência desses dias, Hermione e Blaise tinham passado muito tempo juntos, às vezes estudavam ou faziam a tarefa ao mesmo tempo na biblioteca, como aquela tarde em que ambos tinham horas livres. Blaise estava feliz de comprovar que a castanha era tal qual se tinha imaginado e se mostrava feliz trocando opiniões com ela.

— Obrigado por ajudar-me. —disse-lhe depois de que terminassem a redação que deviam entregar para História da Magia.

— Não me agradeça. —assegurou a garota. —É mais, devo desculpar-me contigo por não o ter feito aquela vez que me pediste.

— Entendo, é alguém muito inteligente e competitiva, Hermione, suponho que não deva ajudar a seus adversários.

— Por suposto que não era isso. —negou franzindo o cenho para em seguida relaxá-lo ao notar o gesto preocupado do Slytherin. —O que sucede é que andava meio confundida, fui uma tonta ao comportar dessa maneira, mas me encanta ajudar a quem me pede quando está em minhas mãos o fazer.

— Sabes algo?... Confesso-te que me decepcionei um pouco aquela vez. Sempre te considerei brilhante, a melhor do colégio, e de repente, parecias uma menina frívola e descuidada… essa não gostava.

— Ah não? —perguntou sem poder evitar lisonjear-se.

— Não, essa não.

Blaise alongou sua mão para acariciar suavemente a mão da Gryffindor, e de repente, o grande valor característico dessa casa fez presa de Hermione.

— Gostas agora? —perguntou atropeladamente.

O Slytherin sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas se punham de um tom quase escarlata. Por um segundo não soube como responder, não porque não tivesse claro o que sentia, senão porque jamais se tivesse esperado que uma garota fora tão arrojada, geralmente lhe enviavam muitas indiretas ou lhe coqueteavam às vezes sem descaro, mas jamais lhe tinha tocado que lhe fizessem aquela pergunta.

Hermione mal interpretou seu silêncio e envergonhada, tomou seus livros e marchou-se. Blaise reagiu então, mas sem perder o tempo em recolher seus úteis correu depois da castanha sem dar-se conta que uns olhos experientes lhes olhavam contrariados. Pansy saiu das sombras oculta entre os estantes e franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta o que passava entre o aposto Slytherin e a desabrida Hermione Granger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry tinha estado procurando naquele dia a menor oportunidade para levar a cabo o que tinha estado pensando, já não tinha caso prolongar mais o momento, de modo que esperou a que Remus estivesse sozinho em seu escritório e foi a ele.

— Passa algo, Harry? —perguntou o licantropo ao vê-lo entrar depois de golpear educadamente a porta.

— Preciso falar contigo pode me dar uns minutos?

Remus assentiu e assinalou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa para que o garoto se acomodasse. Harry aceitou e depois de respirar fundo para armar-se de valor, tomou assento e olhou a seu Professor com profunda determinação.

— Tenho vindo a falar contigo de Snape.

Remus não fez nenhuma expressão, continuou olhando ao rapaz ao todo seriedade, mas sem abandonar sua mirada doce com que sempre o fazia, algo que para Harry aumentava ainda mais a dificuldade para continuar falando, no entanto, não retrocederia nem um passo.

— Queria dizer do Professor Snape, Harry. —corrigiu Remus. —E posso saber que me tens que dizer dele?

— Remus, tenho visto que o procuras com frequência, e quero pedir-te faz favor, que não sigas o fazendo. —pediu-lhe tentando mostrar-se quase indiferente, ainda que só ele sabia o torvelino de emoções que giravam em seu interior.

— Ah… E posso saber por quê?

Harry guardou silêncio uns segundos, a confissão que faria não era nada fácil. Olhou os olhos bondosos do que fosse amigo de seu pai, notou seu carinho por ele e não podia negar que também sentia o mesmo. Mas obrigando-se a não se deixar influenciar por nada, se concentrou no que albergava seu coração por Severus Snape, isso dar-lhe-ia força para não sair correndo sem dizer o que tinha que dizer.

— Compreendo que te sintas atraído, mas é melhor para ti que te mantenhas aparte… ele jamais será para ti, Remus.

— Dize-lo por que não te agrada?

— Não… o digo porquê… —Harry se acomodou nervosamente em seu assento—… porque Snape é meu.

Remus se recargou no respaldo de seu cadeirão sem deixar de olhar intensamente a Harry, como lhe estudando a cada reação.

— Achei que eras namorado de Draco Malfoy. —comentou Remus com gravidade.

— Assim é, mas isso não é algo do que queira falar agora. O único que preciso é que te afastes de Severus Snape, não o procures nem tem ilusões porque levar-te-ás uma grande decepção.

— Se és namorado de Draco, não tens nenhum direito de vir a me pedir que me afaste de Severus, Harry, o entendes?

— Tenho-o… não posso te explicar mais, mas me acha que tenho o direito.

— Há algo entre vocês?

— Remus, não há nada formal, mas o que sentimos é sério… e não penso o perder por ninguém, nem sequer por ti, por muito que te aprecie.

— Se não há nada, então não podes assegurar que Snape não esteja interessado em mim. De modo que, Harry, lamento-o muito, mas não está bem que queiras intervir na vida de teus Professores por algo que não existe.

— Estás a me dizer que pensas lutar por ele?

— Exato.

— Pois sinto muito escutá-lo, Remus. —respondeu desculpando. —Lamento-o, para valer, porque aprecio-te quase como a um pai, mas por Snape, sou capaz de qualquer coisa… e não comover-me-ei por ti.

— Bem, é justo que as coisas estejam claras agora. Podes retirar-te, Harry.

Harry assentiu e pôs-se de pé, mas dantes de sair girou-se novamente para o licantropo, ambos se olharam em silêncio. Os olhos verdes não podia achar que acabava de declarar a guerra pelo amor de Severus Snape a Remus. Pensou que quiçá deveria retratar se, lhe deixar o caminho livre se eles podiam ser felizes, mas nem uma palavra saiu de sua boca, simplesmente não podia fazer naquela ocasião lhe era completamente impossível se sacrificar a si mesmo por ninguém.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Remus sacando de seus pensamentos. —Parece-me que seria bem mais justo se em lugar de desfazer de teus adversários, lhe libertasses a ele dos seus.

O Gryffindor não respondeu, não queria se deter a pensar no justo que soavam as palavras do Professor, se foi sem esperar a nada mais. Remus ficou em seu lugar, suspirando em espera de que todo saísse bem.

hsuahsuha*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Blaise tinha conseguido atingir a Hermione no corredor, e convidou-a a dar uma volta pelos jardins do colégio. Apesar de que o duvidou, a garota aceitou finalmente e se foram sentar junto a uns abetos.

— Sento não te ter respondido em seguida, Hermione, mas é que me tomaste por surpresa. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe nervoso.

— Perdoa, fui algo arrebatada, mas não é necessário que me expliques nada. Melhor deixamos-lhe assim e assunto arranjado.

— Gostaria mais arranjar de outra maneira.

— Como?

— Assim.

Os olhos azuis acercaram-se pouco a pouco até que uniu seus lábios aos de Hermione. Ela não sabia nem como responder, nem sequer Ron, a quem tinha querido como a ninguém, tinha conseguido acordar nela tais sensações. Todo seu corpo se estremecia de prazer ante essa suave e cálida caricia. E quando sentiu a mão de Blaise se apoiar delicadamente em sua cintura para a atrair um pouco mais, já não teve nenhuma dúvida, lhe rodeou pelo pescoço com seus braços correspondendo docemente ao beijo.

Pansy, quem tinha-os seguido, olhava a cena apertando os punhos, algo tinha que lhe ocorrer para que essa horrível garota não ficasse com o rapaz mais atraente e cobiçado do colégio entre as fêmeas.

skoaksokaso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, Remus dirigia-se para as masmorras, precisava falar com Snape o quanto antes. Assegurou-se perfeitamente que Harry não andasse vigiando e dessa forma pôde chegar sem ser visto por ninguém.

Nem sequer esperou a que ninguém lhe abrisse, depois de tocar avisando prudentemente de uma visita, abriu a porta e entrou.

Severus deixou de lado seus apontes para as classes do dia seguinte ao ver a chegada do licantropo. Em seguida notou que algo passava, de modo que se dispôs a lhe prestar toda sua atenção.

— Que passa agora como para que entres dessa maneira?

— Precisamos falar… de Harry.

— Se pretendes palestrar outra vez por retê-lo até altas horas da noite, melhor poupa-te a saliva, Lupin, eu sei muito bem como tratar a meus alunos.

— Harry não é qualquer aluno e isso o sabes. Ademais, não tenho vindo a falar de questões académicas, se é que essas detenções podem se classificar como tal. Harry tem ido a falar comigo, Severus, e devemos falar sobre isso.

Severus esboçou um comprazido sorriso ante a notícia que seu colega tinha ido a lhe levar, de imediato pensou que as coisas estavam a sair muito melhor do que esperava. Remus bufou ante a expressão do Pocionista, parecia que não tinha a menor ideia da gravidade do que estava a passar.

ksoaksoka*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em sua habitação, Ron empalideceu ao ver a Harry sacando seu mapa do maroto. Tinha esquecido esse detalhe, ele podia saber em qualquer momento de suas entrevistas com Draco, e se saber a ponto de ser descoberto lhe provocou um mareio, pelo que teve que se sentar na cama de imediato.

— Sentes-te mau? —perguntou Harry acercando a seu amigo.

— Não, só estou cansado… para que vais usar isso? Que tanto o puseste a funcionar ultimamente?

— É a primeira vez desde faz muito. —respondeu sem dar-lhe importância aos questionamentos de seu amigo. —Só quero ver algumas coisas.

— Procuras ao furão?

— A Draco?... Ah, sim, por suposto. —mentiu deliberadamente.

Ron pôs-se de pé apesar de que ainda tinha o mareio, se morria por saber se Draco tinha voltado à masmorra abandonada, mas parecia que não era assim. Sorriu com ternura ao ver o cisco com seu nome plantada em suas habitações.

Mas Harry não punha atenção a esse detalhe, seus olhos se fixavam em outro lugar das masmorras e todo seu estômago se revolveu ao ver os ciscos correspondentes a seus Professores de Defesa e Poções no mesmo lugar… demasiado perto.

Rapidamente pôs-se de pé, e decidido, saiu sem dizer nada a seu amigo… iria defender o que era seu por direito.

**_Continuará_ **

**_Próximo capítulo: Remus... escorregadio ou cafetão_ **

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	12. Remus… escorregadio ou cafetão

Harry descia correndo veloz as escadas para a masmorra, pelo menos tinha o pretexto de que sua detenção estava a ponto de começar, assim poderia chegar a interromper o que estivesse a passar sem acordar demasiadas suspeitas.

No entanto, ao chegar ao corredor que conduzia para o despacho de Snape, se deteve abruptamente. Remus já saía, e se via contente… demasiado contente. O coração deu-lhe um viro, não queria ter maus pressentimentos, mas talvez o licantropo tinha conseguido obter vantagem sobre ele.

— Olá, Harry. —saudou lhe Remus efusivamente.

— Por que estás tão feliz? —perguntou agoniado.

— Acabo de falar com Severus, e por suposto que tive que dizer de nossa conversa, Harry, o lamento, mas era melhor pôr as coisas em claro.

— Enojou-se comigo?

Remus sorriu enternecido pela preocupação manifesta de seu amigo e sorrindo-lhe ainda mais, negou com a cabeça.

— Harry, será melhor que entres a falar com ele… Severus vai dizer o que está a passar entre nós.

Harry retrocedeu sentindo um golpe no estômago ante essas palavras, teve muito medo de que ao passar essa porta se encontrasse com uma verdade que não queria escutar.

— Vamos, Harry, não te acovarde agora.

— Elegeu-te? —perguntou assustado. —É isso, verdade?... Elegeu estar contigo?

— Harry, entra de uma vez, ele vai dizer tudo.

— Mas… não pode te ter elegido sem sequer falar comigo. —farfalhou tremendo, a cada vez mais agoniado. —Pelo menos tem que me dar uma oportunidade de que falemos e depois já pode escolher… Remus, não pode te eleger sem falar comigo verdade?

Remus parecia estar-se divertindo com a extrema ansiedade de Harry que olhava a porta quase com terror, não se atrevia a traspassar. Finalmente, vendo que o garoto não se decidia, Lupin lhe sujeitou pelos ombros e lhe fez passar para em seguida se marchar.

lsplapslpa*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione e Blaise caminhavam tomados da mão de regresso ao castelo. O garoto quis acompanhar até a Torre de Gryffindor e não aceitou negativas. Mas mal acabavam de entrar ao vestíbulo quando se toparão com Pansy esperando com os braços cruzados e em atitude francamente molesta.

— Disseste que ajudar-me-ias a estudar, Blaise.

— Eu?... ah, sinto-o, Pansy, esqueci-o. —desculpou-se o moreno sinceramente.

— Me dei conta disso, por suposto. E óbvio também que agora te preocupas mais por encontrar quem te ajude a melhorar tuas próprias notas.

— Não digas tolices. —protestou Blaise.

— Que, não te disse, Granger, que seu pai lhe ameaçou com lhe tirar vários de seus privilégios de herdeiro se não sacava melhores notas que ninguém?... seguramente por isso te procura, nem aches que é porque você é linda.

— O motivo pelo que me procura não é de sua incumbência, Pansy. —respondeu Hermione sem amedrontar se. —E se é necessário que o ajude e até faça suas tarefas para que fique com sua vassoura último modelo ou a mesada íntegra, pois não me custa nada o fazer… talvez até possamos as desfrutar juntos.

— Não te sintas muito segura do que tens, assim que consiga o que procura, ficarás esperando com as mãos vazias.

— Sim, suponho que em frente a mim tenho meu futuro personificado.

Pansy franziu o cenho ante o sorriso zombador de Hermione, e bufando molesta, girou sobre suas talones para dirigir para as masmorras. Ao ficar sozinhos, Blaise abraçou feliz à castanha, orgulhoso de que não se tivesse deixado intimidar por sua amiga.

— É sensacional, Hermione. —assegurou dando-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha.

— Escuta, Blaise Zabini. —disse a garota separando-lhe com firmeza. —Sei bem o que teve entre vocês e espero que realmente seja coisa do passado…

— Prometo-o, isso se terminou faz tempo, e jamais foi nada sério!

— Vou dar-te uma oportunidade, mas só uma!... qualquer brincadeira que faças e te asseguro que se acaba tudo, não penso me pôr a sofrer por ninguém me entendeste?

— À perfeição, pequena!

Blaise não se preocupava, estava muito entusiasmado com a relação que recém começava, Pansy era coisa do passado, um passado que jamais lhe satisfez nem lhe fez tão feliz como se sentia nesses momentos… ademais, essa Hermione tão decidida e forte lhe fascinava, era muito melhor que a menina submissa que tinha pretendido ser.

ksoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry estava apoiado sobre a porta do escritório, não se atrevia nem a levantar a mirada, mas podia sentir os olhos negros fixos nele. As pernas tremiam-lhe e por isso preferia ficar quieto e não se arriscar a caminhar cambaleando como idiota.

— Tu… tu vontades. —murmurou quase sem ar.

Severus não respondeu, não se esperava isso, nunca imaginou escutar a Harry com essa voz avariada mostrando sua derrota. Lentamente o garoto deslizou-se para abaixo enquanto cobria-se o rosto com suas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, Snape levantou-se de seu assento, sentindo que o coração deteria para sempre ao ver aquilo.

— Farei o que me peças. —continuou Harry ficando sentado sobre o solo, com a espalmada apoiada na porta e o coração em suas mãos. —Romperei com Draco, prometo-o, mas…

— Cala.

Harry obedeceu apesar de que o tom que empregasse Snape não era para nada imperativo, melhor se escutou agoniado e nervoso. Não levantou a mirada nem ainda que o escutou se aproximar para ele, mas assim que o sentiu se ajoelhar enfrente, se lançou ao abraçar pendurando de seu pescoço.

— Dá-me uma oportunidade de remediar meu erro, por favor.

— Não digas mais, Harry… não precisas uma oportunidade porque já me tens a mim, podes fazer comigo o que queiras. —afirmou estreitando com força. —Sinto muito ter-te forçado a chegar a isto, mas queria que admitisses que estavas a tomar uma má decisão te combinando com quem não queres.

— Romperei com ele… o prometo.

— Não tens que o prometer, eu te creio.

— E Remus? Também afastar-te-ás dele?

— Não há nada entre Remus e eu.

— Ele te quer. —comentou retirando-se um pouco para olhar aos olhos e observar sua reação, surpreendendo-lhe de vê-lo sorrir.

— Não, Harry, Lupin não está interessado em mim.

— Mas…

— Em realidade ele só tentava me ajudar contigo.

Harry piscou um par de vezes sem compreender o que Severus tentava lhe dizer. Aproveitando o momento, Severus acomodou-se sentando-se no solo e colocando ao garoto entre suas pernas para continuar abraçando-o carinhoso.

— Confessei-lhe a Lupin o que passava entre nós. Ao princípio pôs-se histérico, mas terminou compreendendo que não podia nos separar se nós não queríamos, por isso fingiu estar interessado em mim, pensamos que era a única maneira de que te decidisses a aceitar teus próprios sentimentos.

— Remus enganou-me? —perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Espero que não estejas molesto.

— Os dois confabularão contra mim! —exclamou apartando-se um pouco para golpear no peito.

Snape assustou-se por um momento, sabia que era um risco que Harry se molestasse, mas aceitou o tomar, agora não estava seguro de ter feito o correto.

— Harry, lamento-o, mas…

— São uns malvados, os dois! —assegurou respirando agitado.

Severus estava disposto a pedir desculpas de todas as maneiras possíveis dantes de perder de novo sua oportunidade com Harry, mas nem tempo teve de dizer nada, o garoto voltou a lançar a seus braços o apertando com força.

— O ódio! —exclamou rindo feliz. —São uns malditos, mas obrigado, graças ao céu que não há nada entre vocês!

— Meu menino, obrigado por entendê-lo.

— Entendo-o e agradeço-o, estava tão confundido sem saber o que sentia, Severus, que…

— Disseste-me…

— Severus… posso te chamar assim, verdade?

— Claro que sim. —afirmou acariciando lhe amoroso as costas enquanto fechava os olhos recordando o bonito que se escutava seu nome naqueles doces lábios.

Depois de uns segundos de abraçá-lo, Severus acercou-se à orelha de Harry sussurrando lhe um "vamos ao nosso quarto". O garoto estremeceu-se de prazer, tanto pela sensação daquela varonil e sugestiva voz golpeando seus sentidos, como por saber que já tinham algo que compartilhar.

skoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron afundava seus dedos em sua abundante cabeleira vermelha, desesperado de não poder tirar a Draco da cabeça. Já nem pensar em Harry lhe ajudava, era demasiado saber que o loiro lhe amava para poder ficar tão tranquilo pretendendo que não passava nada.

Confiando em que em sua detenção Harry não poderia usar o mapa do maroto, Ron abandonou seu lugar em sua cama e saiu da torre de Gryffindor. Apesar de que sabia onde podia encontrar a Draco, compreendeu que tinha poucas oportunidades de poder lhe falar, no entanto, pelo menos faria a tentativa.

Depois de esperar por uns minutos cerca da entrada dos Slytherin, observou a uns garotos de terceiro ano que não pareciam ser tão perigosos como o resto de seus colegas de casa, de modo que se arriscou e enviou com eles uma mensagem para o loiro.

Enquanto esperava a que Draco saísse, Ron quase se comia as unhas dos nervos, passeava de um lado a outro sem apartar a vista da porta por onde devia sair os de olhos cinzas. No entanto, passavam os minutos e este não aparecia, não queria pensar que ia ser capaz de deixar esperando e ainda que lhe chegasse ao amanhecer, não mover-se-ia daí.

Não soube quanto tempo passou até que por fim viu que a porta se abria, e com o coração na boca esperou que se tratasse de Draco. Sorriu ao ver que era assim, e não pôde evitar admirar que a cada vez lhe parecia mais belo, ainda com seu pijama verde, recém banhado e o cabelo ao todo liberto, somente coberto por um longo abrigo negro de lã.

— Obrigado por sair. —disse-lhe acercando-se a tomar da mão, o loiro não o recusou, mas não sorriu também não.

— Não deveste vir, e muito menos me enviar um recado com esses meninos… qualquer pode suspeitar algo e se lhe dizem a Harry…

— Precisamente disso quero falar contigo. Vamos à masmorra.

Draco assentiu e caminhou junto ao ruivo sem soltar sua mão. Ao entrar à masmorra surpreendeu-se de não a encontrar como sempre. Ron tinha limpado exaustivamente e colocado ademais velas flutuantes pelos extremos, isso alumiava calidamente o lugar que de repente parecia bem mais agradável. No centro encontrava-se uma enorme cama onde poderiam falar.

— Parece que puseste algo de ordem. —comentou Draco com macieza.

— Assim estaremos mais cómodos.

— E já não terão aranhas suponho. —caçoou com carinho.

Ron sorriu envergonhado de recordar seu incidente, mas em seguida esqueceu-se dele para rodear ao loiro pela cintura e o conduzir à fofa cama. Ao sentar-se, o peso afundou a superfície obrigando-os a permanecer extremamente juntos, mas em lugar de incomodar-se por isso, Draco se amoldou ao peito do Gryffindor e este abraçou lhe atraindo suavemente para ele.

— Supõe-se que já nos tínhamos despedido, doninha… por que seguimos nos vendo?

— Porque amas-me e eu a ti.

— Sinto-me mau de estar-lhe fazendo isto a Harry, ele não lhe merece.

— Sei, e por isso lhe vamos pôr uma solução definitiva.

— Suponho que será o melhor. Talvez já nem sequer devamos nos falar, é muito difícil estar perto e ter que dissimular o que sentimos.

— Essa não é a solução, furãozinho.

Draco levantou a cara para olhar-lhe com curiosidade. Ron sorriu descobrindo que gostava a cada de gesto do loiro e aproveitando um descuido deste, baixou seu rosto para beijá-lo. De imediato sentiu-se correspondido, mano-a direita do loiro dirigiu-se ao rosto de Ron para acariciá-lo enquanto suas línguas se roçavam suavemente a uma contra a outra, e seus lábios sugavam sem pressas, saboreando a cada segundo de um beijo que viviam desejando desde a primeira vez que romperam barreiras.

slpaslpla*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry mantinha-se recostado sobre Severus na ampla cama deste nenhum dos dois parecia ter a menor intenção de romper o beijo que tinha iniciado desde fazia minutos. O garoto desfrutava de sentir a poderosa língua de Snape percorrendo-lhe a cada rincão de sua boca, sugando lhe com força, ele tentava corresponder da mesma maneira, mas ante a diferença compensava com marcada doçura, sem saber que era precisamente isso o que mais excitava ao mago maior.

As mãos de Snape acariciavam as costas e a cintura de Harry acima de sua roupa, sentindo um profundo desejo de despi-lo e voltar a tomá-lo até morrer. Harry ansiava o mesmo, mas nessa ocasião nenhum deu o seguinte passo, conformando com aquele intercâmbio de beijos e caricias inocentes.

— Devo ir-me. —disse Harry rompendo finalmente o beijo, mas só para terminar de recostar se no peito do homem aferrando se nele amoroso.

Severus não respondeu, mas fazendo girar a Harry para recostá-lo sobre a cama, lhe rodeou com braços e pernas se acomodando possessivamente unido a ele. Fechou os olhos como se dispondo a dormir, mas com a segurança de que não livrar-se-ia daquele abraço.

— Sev… devo ir-me, é tarde. —insistiu Harry, mas sem mover nem um músculo para separar-se, era-lhe tão grato sentir-se quase desvanecer naquele corpo.

— Como me chamou?

— Sev… não gostas como te chamei? —perguntou sorridente.

— O que gosto como me chama é sua voz… diga-me como te dê sua enjoativa e ridícula vontade.

Harry riu-se, incrédulo e feliz de escutar a seu Professor falar-lhe com tanto carinho escondido depois de suas toscas palavras, gostava esse Severus, tanto como gostava o Severus acossador, do resmungão, o sarcástico, o sério… gostava de tudo dele, absolutamente tudo.

— Para valer, tenho que me ir. —voltou a insistir.

— Deixa de dizê-lo, tu não queres te marchar, Potter.

— Não disse que quisesse, Snape…, mas sim devo me ir. Que passará se nos descobrem?

— Eu assumo as consequências, mas te fica comigo esta noite.

Já não pôde se negar, uma petição feita com tanto desejo como a tinha formulado Severus era impossível de resistir e Harry sorriu assentindo para em seguida fechar os olhos, disposto a passar sua primeira noite dormindo com Severus Snape. Mas sobretudo, decidido a que ninguém jamais afastar-lhe-ia de sua vida.

ksoaksoka*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco repousava no peito de Ron e não podia deixar de pensar em Harry, os remordimentos não o deixavam muito tranquilo, e pelo mesmo não se entendia nem a si mesmo. Não deveria estar aí, quantas vezes se tinha despedido definitivamente de Ronald Weasley? Quantas vezes se prometeu tirar da cabeça e do coração?... E por que então não podia se resistir a seu chamado? Por que continuava em seus braços desejando que não se separar jamais dele?

— Ronald.

— Diga-me. —respondeu aconchegando mais ao loiro junto a seu corpo.

— Ajuda-me em isto… já não me procures mais. Não sei por que demónios me comporto tão débil contigo, mas se é necessário suplicar te, fá-lo-ei.

— Nem faça-lo porque já não penso renunciar a ti tão fácil.

Draco incorporou-se olhando-lhe temeroso, nunca se imaginou escutar ao ruivo tão determinado, teve medo pelo que estivesse a planear, o que fora seguramente lastimaria a Harry.

— Harry é teu amigo, não podes estar a falar em sério.

— Precisamente porque é meu amigo é que falo muito em sério, furão.

— Pensas dizer-lhe?

— Quero que ambos o façamos.

— Não! —negou firmemente. —Não posso, e não entendo como podes ser tão frio!... acho que o chapéu devia colocar-te em Slytherin.

— Encantar-me-ia se estivesse contigo, mas acho que então a ti pôr-te-ia em Gryffindor. Quero que saibas que te equivocas se pensas que não estou a pensar em minha amizade com Harry, é todo o contrário, o quero demasiado para o enganar.

— E por isso devemos nos separar!

— Não, por isso devemos ser sinceros com ele e não lhe fazer crer algo que não é verdadeiro. Harry merece saber a verdade e nós merecemos uma oportunidade para estar juntos.

Draco guardou silêncio compreendendo o ponto de Ron, mas tão só de pensar e chegar com Harry para dizer-lhe que não o amava e que agora queria estar com seu melhor amigo, se lhe abria um espaço no estômago.

— Harry não tomar-lhe-á bem, molestar-se-á e é provável que não queira saber nada de nós… e com toda a razão.

— É provável, mas finalmente recapacitará, conheço-o desde os onze anos e confio em que saberá o entender tarde ou temporão.

— Ron, eu o quero, apesar de tudo sim o quero e não sei se queira perder sua amizade.

— Sei que o queres, eu também, mas pensa se podes te imaginar uma vida completa a seu lado, ao lado de quem não amas.

Draco não respondeu, não quis lhe dizer que sim, que sim podia o imaginar, não era nada raro depois de ter vivido com seus pais, um casal que apesar de que não se amavam foram felizes juntos, pelo menos até o ano anterior em que sua mãe morresse. Desde que começou sua relação com Harry soube que era com ele com quem todo o mundo esperaria que se casasse para formar uma família, era o candidato perfeito para a sociedade no que se desenvolvia desde menino… A Draco jamais lhe tivesse pesado um casal sem amor, e não podia se sentir mais feliz de ter encontrado a alguém que gostava e desejasse como a Harry, disso era muito melhor do que achou que seria sua vida.

No entanto, agora tinha a Ron, soube a diferença. Tinha medo de não saber lutar por esse amor que nascia e crescia com força. Queria muito a Harry, mas amava a Ronald, e não sabia a quem devia lhe ser fiel.

— Preciso tempo para pensá-lo, Ron. —disse finalmente.

— De acordo, mas que não seja muito. Morro-me por não ter que te ver a escondidas!

Draco sorriu assentindo, mas quando voltou a recostar se sobre o peito do ruivo seu rosto se ensombreceu, talvez tenha sido um covarde do pior, em sua vida tinha tido tudo em bandeja de prata, jamais lutou por nada. Agora tinha que lutar pelo amor de Ron, e a seu passo, lastimar a Harry… Soube que não poderia o fazer, seu pai tinha razão, ele não sabia como ferir realmente, por isso jamais poderia se unir aos comensais, e até isso lhe devia a Harry, graças a esse namoro agora não levava em seu braço a horrível marca tenebrosa.

lspalspla*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ainda não amanhecia quando Severus acordou sentindo algo umedecendo seu ombro.

— Harry?... Que passa? —perguntou alarmado de descobrir que chorava.

— Jura-me que não lhe vai passar nada à Draco! —exclamou olhando aos profundos olhos negros. —Por favor, Sev, jura-me!

— Mas, Harry…

— O fato de que sejamos noivos tem mudado algumas coisas que…

— Sei-o, isso o ajudou a não se converter em comensal.

— Voldemort acha que me controla, e inclusive temos circulado alguns rumores, predominantemente entre os Slytherin filhos de comensais, Sev, tudo com a finalidade de dar pistas falsas a Voldemort. Mas que vai passar quando ele se inteire que rompi com Draco?

— Harry, ele tem que o saber alguma vez. —assegurou abraçando-o confortante. —Não quero que te chegues a culpar de nada, porque se tua vida não é junto à Draco não tens por que te sacrificar por ele.

— Cuidá-lo-ás, verdade? —pediu agoniado. —Impedirás que o marquem, verdade, Sev?

— Farei tudo quando esteja de minha parte.

Harry assentiu, mas não luzia mais tranquilo. A luz do lustre de noite mostrou seus olhos verdes brilhando com uma enorme preocupação, de modo que Severus incorporou-se para sentar-se e abrigar mais calidamente ao garoto em seus braços.

— Não temas mais por Draco, Harry, te prometi que cuidá-lo-ia e sempre cumpro minha palavra.

— Sei-o, mas também me preocupas tu.

— Eu?

— Draco pode levar-se um grande castigo se soubesse de nosso rompimento, talvez inclusive seja marcado por isso, mas nada se compara ao que passaria contigo se Voldemort sabe que estamos juntos… Contigo não seria um simples castigo, Sev, não teria outra oportunidade para quem cometa traição.

— Sei.

— Ninguém deve saber o que passa entre nós, Severus, nem sequer ainda que rompa com Draco, temos que seguir mantendo em segredo o que sentimos.

— Acho que será o mais conveniente. —aceitou com gravidade. —Também não seria muito seguro para ti.

Snape guardou silêncio uns segundos, apertou a Harry contra seu peito enquanto sua mirada perdia-se no nada. Não tinha pensado nisso, esteve disposto a correr qualquer risco por Harry e o seguia estando, mas o pôr a ele em perigo era algo preocupante. Não podia achar que não se tinha detido ao pensar antes.

Mas não podia se arrepender, inconscientemente apertou mais ao garoto contra seu corpo, como se fosse seu maior tesouro. Não podia nem ia permitir que nada mau lhe sucedesse por sua culpa, era capaz de qualquer coisa, de interpor entre qualquer maldição, de se submeter às piores torturas de Voldemort… do que seja!

— Sev? —chamou-lhe Harry sentindo-se preocupado pelo forte aperto que mal lhe deixava respirar—. Estás bem?

Severus assentiu e depois de afrouxar seu abraço, acomodou ao garoto sobre a cama para em seguida colocar-se em cima dele, sujeitando com suas mãos seu rosto ainda de menino e sem deixar de olhar fixamente a seus olhos.

— Escuta-me bem, Harry Potter… jamais permitirei que saias lastimado por te ter trazido a meu lado! —exclamou com fervor. —Pode ser que seja um egoísta, quiçá deva renunciar ao nosso por teu bem, mas não posso. Vou lutar por ti e contigo… e nunca arrepender-te-ás de me ter dado uma oportunidade.

— Sev…

— Harry Potter… —continuou e sua voz escutou-se diferente, bem mais cálida e suave do que jamais tinha sucedido, seus olhos brilharam como nunca se afundando nas pupilas do garoto, viajando através delas até seu coração. —… Harry Potter, te amo!

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Próximo capítulo: novos amores_ **

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	13. Novos amores

Harry não sabia que dizer, nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão nervoso. Não esperava essa confissão por parte de seu Professor. Uma coisa era sentir seu carinho, seu interesse, percebê-lo perseguindo lhe, mas um "Te Amo" proveniente de seus lábios jamais se atreveu nem ao sonhar… era demasiado… demasiado formoso.

Severus roçou os lábios de Harry com os seus podendo senti-los tremer, e ainda que um punhal se fincou em sua alma ao dar-se conta que não era correspondido, não o demonstrou. Só lhe sorriu carinhoso enquanto continuava lhe acariciando o rosto com a mesma doçura.

— Sinto muito se tem assustei com o que tenho dito, e compreendo bem se não te sente preparado para o dizer, Harry…, mas não duvido de que esteja sentindo o mesmo que eu.

— Sim sinto, Sev. —aceitou abraçando-o suavemente. —E não me custa nada a dizer, é só que me surpreendi de que tu o tivesses feito antes.

— Você tem certeza de nada mais que isso? —perguntou buscando de novo seu olhar.

— Completamente seguro!

Severus sentiu-se aliviado ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos verdes. Nunca em sua vida tinha pronunciado essas palavras e pensou que não se importaria obter uma negativa se em algum dia as dizia, após tudo, isso seria o mais provável. No entanto, compreendeu que estava equivocado, tinha doído e muito. Felizmente não durou demasiado, agora era feliz sentindo o amor de Harry em seu olhar e em suas suaves caricias, e depois naquele beijo tão cálido que lhe deu.

— Sev, quero dizer quando não tenha ninguém mais em minha vida, não quisesse que soasse hipócrita de minha parte porque o que sinto é o mais intenso e sincero que tem nascido em minha alma desde que tenho memória. E ainda que morro por gritar ao mundo, prefiro esperar até falar com Draco… entende?

Severus assentiu, e voltando a acomodar-se amoldando se no corpo de Harry, dispôs-se a retomar seu sono, ainda que agora provavelmente lhe custasse mais poder o conseguir. Os olhos verdes podiam sentir a preocupação do Professor quase ao igual que o amor que acabava de lhe confessar, e contrário ao que sempre lhe sucedia, agora podia sentir um calorzinho agradável invadindo seu coração ante a perspectiva de se sentir cuidado.

Sorriu sentindo-se total e perdidamente apaixonado por esse homem, fechou os olhos aconchegando se mais a ele, se prometendo que romperia com Draco assim que o visse, ansiava fazer a um lado suas limitações para não dizer plenamente o que sentia.

ksoaksokasok*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

À manhã seguinte, os três Gryffindor desjejuavam em silêncio, a cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione feliz de ver ao longe a seu agora namorado, se saudando discretamente. Ainda que depois tenha deixado de fazê-lo ao notar que Pansy cochichava com alguns de seus colegas enquanto a olhavam, sem sequer se molestar em dissimular seu assombro ante o que contava a Slytherin. Uns inclusive, se tampavam a boca silenciando risadinhas zombadoras.

O rumor do novo namoro foi expandindo-se por todo o salão. Hermione via aquilo com desgosto, jamais tinha gostado que da gente ocupasse seu tempo em fofocas, e ainda que não lhe preocupava se ver imiscuída neles, também não é que fosse muito agradável.

Foi testemunha de quando Blaise foi notificado do rumor graças a um de seus colegas, e ainda que o garoto franziu seus lábios, lhe viu mover negativamente a cabeça como se decidisse deixar de pensar em isso.

A distração ao ver a seu noivo impediu que Hermione se desse conta que alguns de sua própria mesa já falavam ao respeito, e foi até que sentiu as miradas fixas dos que se encontravam mais próximos a ela, que lhes prestou atenção. A seu lado, as expressões assombradas de Harry e Ron foram às únicas que lhe fizeram enrijecer de vergonha.

— É namorada de Zabini! —exclamou Ron com os olhos desorbitados.

— E? —perguntou tentando prestar-lhe mais atenção a sua sopa que às miradas dos demais.

— Desde quando? —interrogou Ronald.

— Desde ontem.

— E somos os últimos a saber! —reclamou indignado. —Por que não nos disse antes?

— Porque não e será melhor que não lhe deem demasiada importância… é só um namoro como qualquer um.

— Um namoro de Hermione Granger não é como qualquer!... Ademais, é nossa melhor amiga, devemos inteirar-nos por ti mesma.

— Basta, Ron… não acho que vocês não tenham secretos para comigo.

Harry baixou a mirada em seguida, apesar de que não tinha falado, se sentiu completamente aludido ao respeito. Ron, por sua vez, tentou dizer algo, mas não saíram de sua boca mais que balbucios sem sentido.

— De acordo, sinto muito não lhes ter dito assim que os vi esta manhã. —Desculpou-se Hermione depois de respirar fundo. —Mas queria esperar um bom momento, jamais me imaginei que Hogwarts se tivesse convertido na sucursal do Profeta.

— Desculpa, tem razão. —admitiu Ron com mais macieza, ao longe olhava a Draco e seu próprio segredo com ele.

— Está contente? —perguntou Harry finalmente.

— Suponho que sim.

A voz de Hermione escutou-se normal, como se estivesse somente lhes saudando, mas tanto Harry como Ron apreciaram que seu olhar não era como sempre, e ambos suspiraram invejando a sorte de sua amiga de poder sair com seu namorado sem nenhuma preocupação.

Hermione olhou-lhes intrigada por sua conduta, mas não pôde interrogar devido à presença de Blaise. O Slytherin tinha atingido a ver de longe a conversa de sua namorada com seus melhores amigos e supôs que seria uma boa ideia se apresentar a apoiar, após tudo, Potter e Weasley eram não só seus melhores amigos, o carinho era quase como de irmãos e como tais, devia os enfrentar.

Tanto Ron como Harry se puseram de pé ao o ver, pelo que o Slytherin de imediato adotou sua pose mais formal para os encarar.

— Bom dia, Potter… Weasley. —saudou-lhes cortesmente—. Acho que não me equívoco ao pensar que já se inteiraram de minha relação com Hermione, e portanto, tenho de lhes dizer que não devem se preocupar por ela. Saberei cuidá-la e respeitá-la como se merece. É o único que queria lhes dizer, sobretudo conhecendo o laço tão forte que os une a vocês três.

— Que não te caiba dúvida, Zabini… —afirmou Ron—… que te iremos vigiar. Não vamos permitir que falte a essas palavras que recém pronunciaste.

— Entendo, por mim não há problema. —respondeu enviando-lhe um doce sorriso a sua namorada quem pôs-se de pé para colocar a seu lado em mostra de apoio.

— Tome muito cuidado. —pediu Harry sorrindo ante o que passava.

— Por suposto, Potter.

— Por que não fica a desjejuar conosco? —convidou-lhe Hermione.

— Não recordas que isso está proibido? —disse-lhe Ron assinalando a mesa dos Professores onde Snape, aparentemente, não lhes punha atenção.

— Proibido?

— Sim, é verdadeiro, Blaise. Não sabemos de onde o tirou o Professor Snape, mas isso nos disse, de modo que será melhor que nos vejamos depois.

Blaise não compreendeu bem do que falavam, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que despedir de sua namorada, após tudo, já se aproximava a hora de sua aula. Harry aproveitou que ninguém lhe punha atenção para olhar para onde Snape bebia de seu café e acima da caneca notou sua mirada escura fixa em ele… de imediato sentiu que todo seu sangue aumentava a velocidade com que corria por suas veias.

Mal lhe deu tempo de dissimular quando Ron lhe apressou para ir a suas aulas. Antes de ir-se desviou a mirada para a mesa de Slytherin e viu que Draco recolhia seus livros também se dispondo a sair do corredor. Pensou que devia falar com ele, era melhor não deixar passar mais tempo, de modo que consultando seu relógio e comprovando que ainda tinha uns cinco minutos, foi depois de ele conseguindo atingir no corredor.

Chamou-lhe e ainda que o loiro pareceu não o escutar à primeira, conseguiu o deter sujeitando do braço. Draco girou-se para ele, mas não lhe olhou aos olhos, e só sorria nervoso enquanto fixava sua mirada no corredor que conduzia a seu salão de encantamentos.

— Draco, preciso que falemos.

— Bem, mas será depois, se me faz tarde para minhas aulas, Harry.

— Vejo-te então à hora do almoço?

— Não posso, Joli… devo fazer uma redação.

— Na noite então?

— E seu castigo com Snape?

— Hoje posso chegar mais tarde, mas preciso que falemos dantes.

— Harry, tenho pressa agora… já ficamos depois te parece?

Draco notou que Harry tinha toda a intenção de insistir e para o evitar não se lhe ocorreu outra coisa mais que silenciar com um beijo que o Gryffindor não teve oportunidade de repelir. Abriu os olhos impactado pela surpresa daquela atitude. Finalmente, o Slytherin soltou-lhe e afastou-se apressado para sua classe.

Harry ficou em seu lugar, momentaneamente aturdido pela caricia. Ele não ia pôr um beijo, ele ia romper seu namoro.

Foi então que o viu, Severus estava a uns passos de onde se encontrava e por sua atitude enfronhada era seguro de que tinha sido testemunha do que tinha sucedido. Mal ia dizer algo quando o viu sair de seu próprio aturdimento e encaminhar seus passos para onde tinha ido o loiro.

Obrigando-se a reagir, Harry correu depois de Severus. Odiava que precisamente nesse momento os alunos tivessem que andar transitando pelos corredores rumo a suas aulas, isso lhe impedia chamar ao Professor para o deter. Por fim, ao dar volta ao seguinte corredor e encontrá-lo a sozinhas, acelerou seus passos e tomando da mão ao Professor, fazer entrar na primeira sala de aula que encontrassem.

— Que passa, Potter? —perguntou Snape furioso.

— Aonde vai?

— A romper-lhe o nariz de bonequinha ao tarado de seu namorado!

— Isso percebi…, mas não deve fazer, não há nenhum motivo.

— Te beijou! —rosnou ofendido.

— Mas eu não te vi?

— Sim. —admitiu sem deixar de rosnar.

— Sev, ele não sabe que já não quero que sejamos noivos, de modo que não a tomes em seu contra, pelo menos me dá oportunidade de falar e aclarar as coisas... depois já lhe podes romper o nariz se volta a me beijar. —disse sorrindo divertido.

Severus fixou seus olhos no garoto sem desfazer sua mirada que invejaria qualquer ogro respeitável, mas vendo esse doce sorriso e seu olhar apaixonado, lhe foi impossível permanecer frio. Com todo o amor que sentia, lhe abraçou, tão possessivamente como se temesse que alguém chegasse a lhe o tirar.

— Se esse rapaz oxigenado se atreve a voltar a beijar-te vão ter que buscar cabelos tingidos na sopa!

— Nunca me imaginei que fosses tão zeloso, Sev. —comentou Harry repousando sua cabeça no peito do homem, mas suspirando apaixonado.

Severus afirmou e depois de levantar o rosto de Harry, lhe beijou sem importar-lhe o tempo, o único que queria era tirar de sua memória o sabor de outros lábios que não fossem os seus, queria tirar de seu coração a ninguém que não fosse ele, e queria que Harry soubesse que ninguém o ia amar mais profundamente que Severus Snape.

— Pois eu sou Potter, e não pode ter ideia de quanto!... O meu é meu e não o compartilho!

— Ainda que ainda seja noivo de Draco não me estás compartilhando, Sev. Isso se acabou, definitivamente se acabou, e meu presente e futuro é você.

Os músculos de Severus se despencaram ao escutar as palavras de Harry, ele tinha razão, o rapazinho oxigenado era coisa do passado ainda que não estivesse inteirado… e sorriu triunfante antes de buscar os lábios de Harry para beijá-lo novamente.

skoaksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco encontrava-se já na aula de Encantamentos, mas aproveitando que a aula ainda não começava fingiu ler um livro para evitar que alguém lhe falasse.

"Acho que Harry tem notado algo" Pensou preocupado. "Talvez deveria aproveitar para lhe dizer o que passa com Ronald, mas… não posso."

Colocou suas mãos sobre sua frente para poder fechar os olhos sem que ninguém o notasse. Pressionava-lhe não saber o que fazer, não queria perder a Ron, mas para isso devia se armar de valor e enfrentar a Harry… não podia fazer de um dia para outro.

A chegada do Professor Flitwick obrigou-lhe a ter que tentar concentrar em sua mesa, mas há cada segundo vinha a ele a lembrança dos beijos de Ron, sua decisão de sincero com seu melhor amigo por ele. No entanto também não esquecia a Harry, sua ternura, a ajuda que sempre estava disposto a lhe dar para evitar ser convertido em comensal… naquele dia seria o primeiro que não poderia pôr atenção a nenhuma aula.

slpalspasplkoko*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, Harry deu-se por vencido de buscar a Draco, parecia que o loiro tinha desaparecido da face da terra. Suspirando resignado a que teria que esperar ao jantar, se dirigiu ao escritório de Remus… ainda tinha algo pendente que solucionar com ele.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Remus sorriu, ainda que seu sorriso deixava ver algo da incerteza que tinha sobre o resultado da conversa entre Harry e Severus. O garoto olhava-lhe com a maior seriedade que jamais tivesse usado dantes em sua vida.

— Estás molesto comigo? —perguntou Remus enquanto assinalava uma cadeira para convidá-lo a sentar-se, no entanto, Harry continuou de pé junto à porta.

— Enganaste-me… fizeste-me achar que gostavas Severus e fizeste-me passar dos piores momentos de minha vida ao pensar que teria que lutar precisamente contigo por ele.

— Harry, lamento-o, mas quando me dei conta que tinha algo entre vocês… e que seguias com Draco, pois a verdade é que não pude evitar querer fazer algo pelos ajudar e te fazer ver o erro que cometias.

— E desde quando anda de alcoviteira, Remus? —perguntou retoricamente. —Jamais te levaste bem com Snape e agora resulta que intercedes a seu favor.

— Isso é coisa do passado. Snape é um osso duro de roer, não com qualquer um manifesta seus sentimentos, se é que sente algum por alguém. No entanto, quando soube que passavas demasiado tempo em detenções me suspeitei que as coisas não eram simplesmente como parte de seu caráter amargo e vingativo… ele pretendia algo mais. Perguntei-lhe e não tive nenhum problema no aceitar, acho que porque pensa que, ao ser um dos melhores amigos de teus pais, tinha que tomar a responsabilidade do que fazia.

— Ele te disse que…

— Que te ama?... Sim. —afirmou sorrindo. —E creio-lhe, e pela mirada que tinhas quando saímos do armário a vez que começamos o teatrinho, me dei conta que tu sentias o mesmo… quase podia sentir como queria triturar-me a cada osso de meu corpo.

Harry sorriu envergonhado, mas sem negar tal sentimento, realmente tinha experimentado pela primeira vez em sua vida o monstro dos ciúmes e não resultou no absoluto uma experiência agradável.

— Então desculparás meu proceder, Harry? —perguntou Remus interrompendo os pensamentos do rapaz.

— Não tenho nada que te desculpar. Ao invés, tenho vindo a agradecer-te por abrir-me os olhos, Remus, acho que sem ter provado uma colherada de meu próprio remédio jamais me teria dado conta do que sentia Sev por minha relação com Draco.

— E já terminaste com ele? —perguntou, contendo um sorriso divertido ante o apelativo que Harry usava para chamar ao estoico Professor de Poções.

— Não, tenho querido o fazer, mas não temos tido tempo livre juntos… ainda que te asseguro que não desperdiçarei a primeira oportunidade que tenha.

— Sinto-o por ele, é um bom garoto e só espero que o tome com calma.

— Eu também. Mas tome-o como o tome, de qualquer maneira lhe vou a dizer, porque já nada me vai impedir estar junto a quem quero com toda minha alma. —assegurou sorrindo radiante. —Agora me vou, já quase é hora de minhas aulas vespertinas… E obrigado de novo, Remus, tua ajuda jamais a esquecerei.

Harry aproximou-se a seu Professor e amigo para dar-lhe um forte abraço de agradecimento. Justo então abriu-se a porta e ao ver a cena, uns olhos cinzas destelharam de raiva.

kaoksalspksoas*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus encontrava-se no Grande Salão. Mal podia dissimular seu mau humor ao não ver a Harry em sua mesa e que, seu agora "ex" aluno favorito, também não estivesse na sua, seguramente andariam juntos, e queria pensar que os olhos verdes por fim o estivessem mandando a fritar espargos a Timbuktu.

No entanto, isso não evitava sentir esse ardor no estômago ao os saber juntos e sozinhos… Inconscientemente começou a repetir alguns feitiços escuros que se sabia, mas jamais tinha tido oportunidade dos formular, até esse momento não tinha tido o desejo tão imenso de desaparecer a alguém do planeta, nem sequer ao Senhor Escuro e toda sua comitiva de serventes mal pagos.

lsoaksoaksp*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Temo que Harry se suspeita algo.

Ron entornou os olhos ante as palavras de Draco, não achava que isso fosse por conseguinte Harry tinha estado falando com ele como sempre, sem jamais notar nenhum reproche nem em sua voz nem em sua mirada… A menos claro, que estivesse lhe tendendo alguma armadilha.

— Por que dizes isso? —perguntou acercando mais ao loiro contra seu peito na poltrona da masmorra esquecida.

— Não sei, me pediu que falemos e acho que é porque tem notado algum distanciamento.

— Então devemos aproveitar e falar-lhe. Quero que o façamos já, Draco, não gosto nada estar nos escondendo dele.

— A mim também não, mas… me tinhas dito que me darias tempo, cumpre essa palavra, Ronald.

— De acordo, mas não entendo que esperas. Se Harry tem notado que as coisas se estão enfriando é o melhor momento para lhe dizer.

— Não, tu não entendes nada, assim lhe doeria mais. Tenho que preparar tudo para que não se sinta deslocado, talvez seja melhor que primeiro rompa eu com ele e nos esperemos um tempo antes de lhe dizer que nos apaixonámos, Ron.

— Achas que assim seja melhor?

— Não sei, não sei nada… me sinto confundido, por isso é melhor esperar a saber como fazer as coisas.

Ron não estava muito convencido, mas aceitou fazer tudo como melhor lhe parecesse a Draco, desse modo pôde o sentir relaxar se e aceitar um novo beijo escondidos nas penumbras da masmorra.

skoaksokaso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry demorou um par de segundos em reagir quando se sentiu puxado com força para trás para o apartar de Remus, e ao ver a Lucius Malfoy lhe olhando com profundo receio sentiu que seu estômago se encolhia. Em qualquer outro momento tivesse podido levantar o queixo e enfrentar-lhe com altivez, mas sua consciência não estava muito tranquila e só lhe olhou expectante.

— Não sê que pretendes, Potter. —disse o loiro colocando ameaçante a ponta de sua bengala no peito de Harry. —Mas mais vale-te que te mantenhas afastado de Remus Lupin!

— Basta! —ordenou Remus baixando a bengala de Malfoy e interpondo-se entre este e Harry, o que lhe ajudou a conseguir uma mirada tão ameaçante como a que o loiro dirigiu a Harry—. Não vou permitir que ameaces a nenhum aluno em minha presença, Lucius!

— Mas penduravas-te como lapa!

— Harry só me agradecia um favor!

— Não quero me imaginar a "classe de favor" que te agradecia!

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que Remus respondia com uma forte bofetada. Pensou em ticar sua varinha para defender a seu amigo, seguramente Lucius não ficaria tão tranquilo após aquilo. Mas sua surpresa foi enorme quando o loiro adotou uma pose submissa em frente a Remus.

— Lamento-o. —Desculpou-se ante o assombro de Harry.

— Bem, espero que te controles um pouco mais doravante, Lucius. Que não se supõe que é tu o mais interessado para que ninguém saiba o que passa entre nós?

Harry sustentou-se de uma cadeira que tinha a um lado… Remus e Lucius juntos? Aquilo era mais que surpreendente. Tinha que achar que a indignação de Lucius ante o mal-entendido seria por Draco, por defender a seu filho, jamais se imaginou que o problema surgia por outro lado.

— Eu… devo me ir. —titubeou retrocedendo um par de passos para a porta.

— Harry espero que, por favor, não lhe comentes nada à Draco. —pediu Remus.

— Não te preocupes… não lhe direi nada.

Remus assentiu sorrindo-lhe agradecido. Nesse momento Harry chegou até a porta e estava saindo quando se lhe ocorreu voltar a olhar ao interior, ainda se crendo em um estranho sonho ao ver que Lucius rodeava ao Professor pela cintura e este se girava para beija-lo. Apressando-se a sair, Harry sacudiu fortemente a cabeça para sacar de sua mente qualquer imagem que pudesse lhe provocar pesadelos.

skoaksokaosk*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ia dirigindo a suas aulas vespertinas quando de repente Harry sentiu que era sujeito pelo braço para o levar para um canto escuro onde ninguém podia os ver. Sorriu emocionado ao sentir-se encurralado por Severus.

— Falaste já com Draco?

— Não, não o vi. —respondeu fixando seus olhos nos lábios que lhe sussurravam de maneira quase hipnótica.

— Onde estavas então?

— Com Remus, queria falar com ele sobre sua farsa.

— Ah… e quando pensas falar com o rapazinho amante do peróxido?

— Assim que o encontre… talvez deva usar o mapa mas agora há algo mais urgente que tenho que fazer.

— Que?

Por toda resposta, Severus sentiu como Harry se pendurava de seu pescoço se apoderando finalmente de sua boca, colando sugestivamente seu corpo ao de seu Professor lhe esfregando provocativo, já sem poder se conter ante a sedutora companhia dos olhos negros. Este respondeu de imediato lhe apertando pela cintura para esfregar sua pélvis contra a do menor quem de imediato gemeu excitado.

ksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco nem se lembrava que devia estar já em aulas… já não recordava nem seu nome.

Ron tinha aproveitado um descuido emocional do loiro para introduzir sua mão baixo sua roupa e acariciar lhe o peito, detendo-se especialmente em seus mamilos rosadas. Draco não pôde o recusar, o desejava igual ou talvez mais que o mesmo ruivo.

Ao sentir como era despojado de sua calça, Draco se aferrou mais ao outro corpo, e exalou profundamente quando uma mão se cercou ao redor de seu inchado membro. Já não queria parar, lhe era por completo impossível o fazer e foi ele mesmo quem levantou os quadris em um mudo convite para que continuasse.

— Ron… —suspirou embelezado pela ansiedade que sentia—… Te amo!

— Meu furão, eu também te amo, e te desejo muito… me deixa te tocar, me deixa beijar te e te amar até o último dia de minha vida.

— Sim, Ron… fá-lo, que eu também quero te dar todo este dia. —respondeu abraçando-lhe com força para motivá-lo a já não se deter mais.

Ron ficou feliz por isso, e suavemente fez a um lado os joelhos do loiro para acomodar entre suas pernas. Os olhos cinzas começou a colaborar também, e ainda que suas mãos tremiam, desabotoando emocionado a camisa de Ronald, lhe tocando efusivamente, lisonjeado de notar como a pele embaixo de suas mãos se estremecia por suas caricias.

Em pouco tempo ambos ficaram nus, um sobre o outro… olhando aos olhos sem deixar de se acariciar, notando como ainda à luz das velas podiam ver o desejo em suas pupilas e o amor através delas, como um reflexo para a profundidade de suas almas.

Ron uniu seus lábios aos de Draco no momento justo em que começou ao preparar, se bebendo seus gemidos, tanto de dor como de prazer. Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão ditoso quando se viu preso entre as pernas brancas de Draco lhe rodeando depois de suas costas.

— Não quero ser um bruto contigo. —sussurrou Ron quando sentiu que sua inexperiência podia provocar mais dor do que necessário. —Se faço algo mau, diga-me, faz favor.

— Ron… vai demasiado bem para ser um Gryffindor tão torpe segue já!

Ron assentiu, algo nervoso ainda, também era sua primeira vez, e ainda que com algo de inexperiência conseguiu colocar no lugar indicado para ir se afundando com grande cuidado. Draco retorceu-se um pouco, mas não se afastou e em uns segundos ambos gemiam ao uníssono marcando o ritmo de uma série de investidas que lhes levaram ao mais delicioso dos orgasmos.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Draco sentia o peso do ruivo descansando em seu peito. Agora que seu cérebro voltava a se pôr a trabalhar, não podia descansar, tinha entregado seu corpo e sua alma pela primeira vez e sabia que era à pessoa indicada, no entanto, compreendeu que os hormônios tinham sido grande parte responsáveis de ter cedido quando ainda não era tempo… Pensou em Harry e se sentiu mal.

Aproveitando que Ron dormia, se desfez do abraço para se vestir em silêncio. Antes de marchar-se agachou-se para beijá-lo docemente na frente.

"Amo-te tanto, Ron… —pensou acariciando-lhe seu cabelo ruivo—… e tem sido maravilhoso ter sido teu, o serei sempre… Mas não posso esquecer a Harry, devo me armar de valor para falar com ele. Prometo-te que lhe direi o que sinto por ti".

Draco saiu da masmorra, mas não se dirigiu para sua sala comum, precisava de ar. Foi aos pátios, a noite estava a ponto de cair. Por uns minutos respirou fundo o fresco vento daquela tarde de novembro… seguro de que o inverno chegaria cedo.

Olhou para as lindes do Bosque, talvez lhe faria bem caminhar um pouco entre a vegetação, buscava se distrair e se manter fora do alcance da vista de curiosos, de modo que não o pensou mais e foi para lá.

Mal tinha caminhado uns quantos metros quando decidiu se deter, não queria adentrar se demasiado e correr o perigo de perder o rumo, além de que esse bosque jamais lhe tinha agradado no absoluto, mas um ruído a suas costas o fez girar abruptamente. Não viu que foi o que passou, só o fulgor de um raio dourado lhe cegou e depois já não soube mais.

**_Continuará_ **

**_Próximo capítulo: Uma noite muito agitada_ **

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	14. Uma noite muito agitada

Ron acordou abruptamente e de imediato buscou a seu lado. Não foi possível evitar que o coração lhe saltasse com brusquidão ao descobrir o espaço vazio. Olhou seu relógio, eram as seis da tarde, tinha faltado a suas aulas vespertinas, mas isso não era o que lhe preocupava.

"Aonde foste, Draco?" Perguntou-se em silêncio enquanto punha-se sua roupa. Tentava não se preocupar, talvez o garoto tenha pensado em recuperar alguma aula a tempo, ou talvez simplesmente não pôde o acordar e se foi… Buscou a seu ao redor alguma nota, mas não tinha nada e a angústia crescia.

Ao sair ao corredor jamais notou o castelo tão só, sentia que algo faltava. Foi caminhando com lentidão olhando as paredes e o teto, como querendo encontrar o que fazia o lugar tão diferente, apesar de que não encontrava ainda nenhuma mudança. Seguiam sendo as mesmas paredes morosas e frias das masmorras, os mesmos corredores escuros e tétricos…, mas agora eram bem mais vazios.

Chegou em frente à porta da Sala Comum de Slytherin, apertou os punhos contendo o desejo de tocar e perguntar por Draco, aquilo não era muito sensato, jamais ninguém veria com normalidade que ele buscasse ao loiro, de modo que continuou seu caminho. Ao passar pelo escritório de Snape voltou a deter-se, Harry seguramente estava aí, às vezes nem sequer tinha tempo de jantar por ter que cumprir com suas detenções, de modo que não podiam estar juntos. Estava tão desesperado que chegou a pensar em tocar e lhe perguntar sem importar o que Snape dissesse.

Mas finalmente não o fez e empreendeu retirada, esperando poder ter notícias do loiro à hora do jantar.

...*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry jamais se imaginou o perto que esteve seu amigo de onde ele estava. Também não foi a suas aulas vespertinas, depois do beijo no corredor já não tiveram desejos de fazer nenhuma outra coisa, ainda que precisamente aquela tarde Snape a tinha livre, isso quiçá lhes dava uma coartada para justificar a ausência de Harry… um castigo inesperado e umas horas extras de detenção o livrariam de problemas.

Uns olhos verdes do quadro sobre a lareira não se perdiam detalhe algum do que passava na cama em frente a eles. O verdadeiro olhos verdes apertava suas pálpebras e lábios para não gritar demasiado, mas era um prazer indescritível sentir o membro de Severus incrustar-se potente dentro de si, lhe acariciando seu interior com maestria. O Professor não deixava de investir, e aproveitava para deixar sair seu cálido fôlego sobre o rosto congestionado de Harry, às vezes lambendo seus lábios apertados, alternando com pequenos mordisco.

Severus queria fazê-lo gritar de prazer, e era um fascinante jogo ver ao garoto resistir-se a fazê-lo, de modo que aumentava o frenetismo de suas investidas, rosnava apaixonado ao sentir-se apertado com força, mas seguia sem conseguir nem um som proveniente da garganta de Harry.

Não duvidava do goze que estava prodigando, desfrutava do tormento de Harry por continuar calado, mas isso não podia durar muito. Enfocando-se em verdadeiro ponto no interior do Gryffindor, realizou uma série de movimentos circulares que provocou que as costas do garoto se arquearam impossivelmente, suas bochechas acaloradas se acendiam refulgindo o orgasmo que estava a ponto de lhe chegar.

Foi deslizando sua mão para o membro de Harry e aproveitando a extensão de seu pescoço sugou guloso a um lado deste. Os olhos verdes dirigiram agora suas mãos à cabeça de Severus, removendo sua cabeleira com desespero, já não sabia nem o que fazer para se manter em controle.

Severus sabia que estava a ponto de conseguir, que a resistência de Harry minguava rapidamente, o sentia se agitar, remover em seu lugar contendo o êxtase. Às vezes pensava que não lhe cairia mau um pouco de armadilha, olhou sua varinha, mas finalmente decidiu não a usar. Fez gala de sua habilidade masculina e acariciando ao redor dos testículos de Harry e seu sensível períneo, voltou a conseguir outro estremecimento.

Estava a ponto de frustrar-se ao ver que Harry seguia em silêncio quando de repente, em uma das investidas, notou que o garoto se tensava, abria os olhos e suas pupilas se dilatarão tanto que fizeram desaparecer todo o verde de sua mirada.

— Severus! —gritou de improviso enquanto todo seu corpo se envolvia ao redor de seu casal estreitando-o com força.

Severus sentiu como era apertado, tanto por fora como por dentro, já não poderia se conter mais. Achou que perderia, que não conseguiria esperar a Harry, no entanto, uma umidade em sua mão lhe fez ver o equivocado que estava. O garoto deixou-se cair sobre a cama, sua mirada continuava perdida, a respiração mais agitada que nunca e os lábios lhe tremendo notoriamente.

— Severus… —titubeou arquejante ao momento de sentir como seu interior era enchido de uma onda úmida e cálida—… Severus, te amo!

Olhos negros ficou petrificado… assim se tinha sentido Harry quando lhe dissesse? Era a mesma felicidade que impedia reagir?... Era isso que sentia a dita de se saber amado?

— Achei que querias esperar para dizê-lo. —disse finalmente, tentando mostrar-se sereno, ainda quando todo seu corpo ainda vibrava, mais pela declaração de amor que por aquela sublime e apaixonada entrega.

— Eu também o cri. —respondeu ainda com dificuldade para respirar adequadamente, mas sorriu ao acariciar o rosto de Severus tão cerca do seu. —Mas não creio suportar mais tempo, aceito minhas limitações.

— Minha única limitação sempre será só você.

Harry olhou-lhe perdidamente apaixonado, uma frase como essa proveniente da boca de Severus Snape valia ouro e o sabia, era realmente afortunado em ser o eleito de seu coração. Atraiu a cabeça do Professor contra seu peito, sem afogar agora um gemido de protesto quando, com o movimento, o membro descarregado de Severus saiu de seu interior deixando com a sensação de que algo perdia.

— Obrigado por esta tarde, tem sido maravilhosa, Sev.

— Terá todas as tardes que queira, Harry, as noites também… eu pretendo que chegue comigo até o final de meus dias.

— Chegarei, e tu estarás a meu lado também.

— Como pode ser isso? —perguntou divertido.

— Porque morreremos juntos, quando tenhamos dez anos mais que Dumbledore e Merlin juntos.

Severus riu e foi agora Harry quem lhe levantou o queixo para beijá-lo. O Professor acomodou-se para desfrutar do beijo. Ao final fez girar a Harry para que agora fosse ele quem repousasse tranquilamente em seu peito.

— Tem muita tolerância, Potter. —disse-lhe ao ouvido. —Sabe conter muito bem suas emoções, isso é algo novo para mim… sempre achei que explodia com facilidade.

— Talvez grite se não ganha minha equipe de Quidditch, mas nunca me verás suplicar por um cruciatus… assim soube que sim podia me controlar.

— Tens… tens sofrido cruciatus? —perguntou empalidecendo.

— Não sabia?... achei que sim.

— De quem?

— Isso não importa.

— De quem?! —requereu com mais força.

— Bellatrix. —respondeu algo atemorizado pelo tom empregado pelo Professor—. E de Voldemort, por suposto.

Severus desviou a mirada e Harry buscou afanosamente saber que passava. Notou seus olhos negros brilhando de uma ira que não lhe tinha visto nunca, nem sequer em suas mais férreas brigas com Sirius. Preferiu não dizer nada mais, esperava que quiçá assim o esquecesse, após tudo, era coisa do passado.

Mas Severus não esquecia, uma ideia se tinha gravado em sua mente e repetia uma e outra vez… "A matarei, juro que a matarei com minhas próprias mãos!".

...\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron não podia ficar quieto, fez a um lado os pergaminhos nos que tentou infrutiferamente fazer seus deveres. Era impossível tirar Draco de sua cabeça, de modo que se acercou a uma janela e abriu-a para respirar ar fresco, felizmente não tinha ninguém mais na Sala Comum que protestasse pela fria corrente de ar. Mas nem isso conseguiu reanimá-lo.

Desde onde estava podia ver o Bosque Proibido, o movimento das copas das árvores com as ondas de vento lhe mantinha em trance, era como se lhe chamassem para que fosse. Apartou a mirada depois de sacudir a cabeça, viu as nuvens deslizando-se rapidamente no céu escuro, ocluindo o olho luminoso da lua. Suspirou pensando que ele devia estar agora com Draco, desfrutando de sua companhia, fazendo planos para seu futuro, sobretudo agora que tinham dado um grande passo.

Mas não, estava só e sem saber o porquê dessa angústia na alma.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*/

Harry dormia tranquilamente abraçado de Severus. O sorriso que desenhavam seus lábios pouco a pouco foi minimizando para seu lugar ser ocupado por um gesto de dor.

Um suave gemido escapou de seus lábios entreabertos enquanto seus olhos moviam-se vertiginosamente por embaixo das pálpebras, como se seus sonhos fossem por demais agitados. De repente, incorporou-se ficando sentado, com as mãos apertando sua frente, balançando para a frente e para trás.

— Harry? —perguntou Severus acordando ao sentir o movimento—. Sentes-te mau?

Harry não respondeu, seguia tentando controlar a dor que sentia. Severus terminou por alarmar-se, abraçou-lhe com força com toda intenção de lhe fazer sentir sua presença, mas o garoto não reagia. Alarmado, Severus notou que suas bochechas iam umedecendo-se com grossas lágrimas que escorriam através de suas pálpebras apertadas… e um nome escapou em um sussurro…

"Draco"

Severus eliminou de imediato os ciúmes, não era momento para tolices, Harry estava sofrendo demasiado.

— Não deixe que te manipule, Harry! —exclamou compreendendo que Voldemort estava envolvido no assunto. —Demonstraste-me que és forte, que podes ser capaz de manejar suas emoções, sai daí de imediato!

— Draco… —repetiu entre soluços—… pegaram a Draco.

— Harry, regressa agora mesmo comigo, não vejas mais!... Veem comigo!

Harry levantou a cabeça puxando ar a seus pulmões como se tivesse estado afundado no fundo do mar. Suas próprias lágrimas lhe afogavam. Severus lhe estreitou aliviado, pelo menos seus olhos abertos mostravam que estava fora do trance… tinha conseguido o trazer de regresso.

— Tranquilo, amor, respira fundo… tem que se acalmar.

— Draco… —repetiu olhando aterrorizado aos olhos negros. —… Estão torturando a Draco, Sev!

— Harry, isso não é possível, Draco está em sua habitação. O que viste é uma armadilha seguramente, faz favor, entende.

— Vamos buscá-lo, tenho que comprovar se é verdadeiro!

Severus assentiu e depois de vestir-se apressados saíram com rumo à sala comum. Harry teve que esperar afora apesar de que os nervos lhe faziam ver até sombras se deslizando ameaçantes a seu ao redor. Ao cabo de um par de minutos, Severus regressou e aos olhos verdes não gostou nada da expressão de sua cara.

— Não está verdade? —perguntou retrocedendo um passo com espanto.

— Ainda não devemos alarmar nos. —disse Severus. —Vocês os jovens são experientes em quebrantar normas, o iremos buscar.

— Vou a meu dormitório, aí deixei o mapa… dessa maneira saberemos onde está.

Severus assentiu ainda sem compreender de todo essa questão do "mapa" e decidiu o acompanhar, quiçá podiam encontrar a Draco e não seria necessário ir acordar a Dumbledore por uma falta menor. Agora lhe tocou a Severus esperar afora da Torre de Gryffindor enquanto o garoto entrava a buscar o Mapa.

Harry tentou não fazer ruído para não acordar a seus colegas de habitação. No entanto, tinha alguém que ainda não podia conciliar o sono e se sentou em sua cama ao o ver chegar.

— Até esta hora estiveste em detenção? —perguntou Ron sobressaltando aos olhos verdes.

— Algo assim. Dorme-te, não quis te acordar. —disse-lhe regressando a buscar dentro de seu baú.

— Que faz?

— Preciso encontrar meu mapa para saber onde está Draco.

— Não está em sua habitação? —perguntou erguendo-se de imediato.

— Não… acho que tive uma visão e…

Harry não continuou, novamente sentia esse nodo em sua garganta que lhe impedia falar. Nesse momento encontrou o velho pergaminho e sem perda de tempo levou-o à cama onde empregou o feitiço para o ativar. Foi inevitável lisonjear-se ao ver o cisco com o nome de Severus justo na entrada.

— Que faz o Professor Snape aí? —perguntou Ron depois de seu ombro.

— Espera-me, estava em detenção quando passou… não o encontro, maldita seja, então é verdadeiro!

Harry tomou o mapa e foi-se depois de comprovar que o nome de Draco não aparecia por nenhum lugar. Ron não tinha pensado se combinar com os braços cruzados e foi atrás dele.

— Não está no castelo! —exclamou Harry ao estar em frente a Snape, quis abraçar-se dele, mas a chegada de Ron lhe impediu.

— Regresse à cama, Weasley. —ordenou Snape ao ver ao ruivo.

— Não, eu quero saber… quero acompanhar a Harry.

Severus entornou os olhos furioso, ele preferia ficar sozinho com Harry, mas compreendeu que quiçá este precisasse da companhia de seu melhor amigo e assentiu. Fez-lhes uma senha para que o seguissem até o escritório de Dumbledore. Harry revisava o mapa de vez em quando, com a esperança de ver que se tinha equivocado e o Slytherin aparecesse de repente. Snape olhava-lhe de relance, tentando não desviar sua preocupação do motivo principal e deixar de sentir suspeito pelo funcionamento desse papelucho velho que em um dia lhe tinha insultado.

A seu lado, Ron não dizia nada. Não sabia se devia dizer o que passou entre eles, ainda que vendo a angústia de Harry decidiu calar, ele não suportaria se inteirar do que tinham estado fazendo a suas costas justo nesse momento. O melhor era esperar e rogar para que Draco estivesse a salvo. Seu coração gritava-lhe que seguia vivo e rogava para que cedo pudesse voltar a ter em seus braços.

Ao chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore, Harry e Ron permaneceram de pé enquanto Severus ia em busca do Diretor a sua habitação.

— Que foi o que viu? —perguntou Ron assustado.

— Torturavam lhe. —respondeu deixando-se cair em uma cadeira, não viu que o ruivo estava a ponto de se desmaiar pelo que igualmente se sentou junto a seu amigo enquanto seus olhos se aguavam.

Ron não se moveu de seu lugar nem sequer com a chegada de Dumbledore, deixou que entre ele e o Professor Snape interrogassem a Harry, somente ficou escutando à lonjura, implorando em seu coração por voltar a ver a Draco são e salvo.

— Pode recordar exatamente o que viu, Harry? —perguntou Dumbledore com tranquilidade enquanto com um movimento de varinha servia chá para todos, no entanto, ninguém bebeu dele.

— Era um lugar escuro, mal podia ver. —informou os olhos verdes agoniado. —Mas teve um raio desprendido de um cruciatus, alumiou o lugar e vi que Draco estava encadeado a uma parede… e gritava.

— Deve ser a guarida do Senhor Escuro. —interveio Severus com a secreta intenção de dar-lhe a Harry tempo para repor-se. —Talvez deva ir para lá agora mesmo.

— Não! —negou Harry aterrorizado, as três personagens que lhe acompanhavam lhe observaram, mas em seguida deixaram do fazer, Ron baixou a cabeça, e Dumbledore e Snape trocaram uma mirada ignorando a negativa do garoto.

— Se não te chamou, Severus, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. —disse Dumbledore sem girar a olhar a expressão a cada vez mais preocupada de Harry. —Enviarei uma mensagem em seguida a Lucius Malfoy, acho que ele deve estar inteirado e ao mesmo tempo, ser o indicado para ajudar a seu filho.

Severus assentiu, e enquanto Dumbledore dirigia-se para Fawkes para informar ao pai do aluno desaparecido, dissimuladamente acercou-se a Harry.

— Ele estará bem… te prometo.

Harry assentiu levemente, tinha tantas vontades de abraçar-se dele, de apaziguar um pouco sua angústia baixo o resguardo do calor de Severus, mas não podia. Apesar de que Dumbledore se mantinha de costas a eles e Ron seguia com a cabeça baixa, não era prudente, de modo que somente enviou ao Professor uma agradecida olhada se esforçando por sorrir ainda que lhe resultou realmente impossível.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron sentiu como Harry se sentou a seu lado enquanto esperavam a chegada de Lucius ao castelo. Era estranho como se supunha que devia apoiar a seu amigo e no entanto, lhe custava muito voltear ao olhar.

— Por que não vai dormir? —disse Harry. —Agradeço muito que queira estar comigo, mas não é necessário.

— Prefiro ficar, se não há nenhum problema.

— Nenhum, e obrigado Ron.

Harry apertou o ombro de seu amigo com macieza, comovido de que quisesse estar com ele para acompanhar pelo desaparecimento de seu namorado, um namorado que ele não tolerava, o qual aumentava o valor de sua presença. Estava olhando o relógio notando como apesar de que parecia ter passado uma eternidade, mal eram as três da manhã, e a presença de Lucius os fez a todos voltear para a porta onde o loiro luzia bem mais pálido do normal.

— Como que meu filho desapareceu, Dumbledore? —lhe recriminou sem sequer dignar-se a saudar a ninguém.

— Será melhor que se acalme, senhor Malfoy, dessa maneira não chegaremos a nenhum lado.

— Não pode me pedir isso se me chamam a meia-noite para dizer que não encontram a meu filho!

— Lamento muito ter que o informar, mas assim é.

— Como foi? Fale já!

— Não sabemos muito, só que achamos que Voldemort o sequestrou. —assegurou sem fazer caso do estremecimento do loiro ante a menção desse nome.

— Isso não é possível, não há nenhuma razão para isso!

— Acho que você saberá mais disso que nós, Malfoy. —encarou-lhe Dumbledore entornando seus azuis olhos. —Mas agora o motivo não é importante, temos que encontrar uma forma de resgatar.

— Mas como demônios sabem que não está perdido pelo castelo?!

— Eu vi como o torturavam. —interrompeu Harry. —Estava em um sótão ou calabouço, não pude ver bem.

— Como que viste?

— Em uma visão.

Lucius ia perguntar algo mais quando de repente se girou lhe dando as costas a todos enquanto se cruzava de braços. Harry notou que Severus apertava os punhos e seu rosto se franzia em uma clara careta de dor, compreendeu então o que passava e seu coração se estremeceu.

— Se permite-me, senhor Diretor… —disse Severus recompondo-se um pouco para dissimular a moléstia de seu braço. —… acho que posso falar a sozinhas com o senhor Malfoy para que compreenda que não tem sido responsabilidade do colégio.

— Que não tem sido, dizes? —protestou Lucius. —Meu filho estava baixo seu cuidado!

— Ninguém tem entrado ao castelo, Lucius. —respondeu Severus. —Se tem caído em outras mãos foi porque abandonou os limites do colégio, uma grande irresponsabilidade diria eu.

Lucius fulminou com a mirada a seu antigo colega, no entanto não respondeu. Dumbledore deu-lhes nesse momento permissão para retirar-se, ele enquanto reuniria à Ordem para buscar ao jovem Malfoy.

Harry pôs-se de pé, seus lábios tremiam ao saber que Severus iria ao perigo, queria ir com ele, o ajudar a resgatar a Draco. Olhou-o marchar-se sem saber que fazer.

— Não pode ir, Harry. —disse-lhe Dumbledore quando o viu dar um passo para a porta. —Eles têm um dever que cumprir e te asseguro que cedo trarão a Draco de regresso, recorda que são seu pai e seu padrinho, saberão bem como o proteger.

— Sei-o, mas…

— Não compliques as coisas. Fica aqui enquanto consigo reunir à Ordem.

Dumbledore saiu deixando aos dois jovens sozinhos. Harry viu que Ron continuava sem dizer nada, só olhava a seu ao redor tão confundido como ele mesmo. Saiu correndo de repente, sem fazer caso do chamado de seu melhor amigo, precisava ver a Severus uma vez mais.

Ao sair do castelo viu as duas altas figuras dirigindo-se rapidamente para os limites de Hogwarts, e correu o mais rápido que pôde, não sabia que faria quando os atingisse, sobretudo pela presença do loiro, mas precisava continuar correndo.

Desesperou-se ao ver que o mais provável fosse que não o conseguiria, lhe levavam demasiada vantagem.

— Professor Snape! —gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Severus ia atingindo os limites quando atingiu ao escutar e se deteve de imediato para se voltar. Viu a figura de Harry correndo para ele e depois olhou para Lucius quem também se tinha detido.

— Adianta-te… eu verei que quer Potter.

— Mas…

— Recorda a Draco, ele pode te precisar justo agora.

Lucius assentiu e desapareceu justo no momento em que Harry chegava até ele o fazendo tropeçar ante o impulso que pôs ao o abraçar.

— Amo-te, Sev! —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido sem deixar de espremer com força.

— Eu também te amo, Harry, não tenhas medo por mim… regressarei cedo e trarei a Draco comigo.

— Sei-o, confio em ti, mas precisava te abraçar dantes de que te fosses.

— E alegra-me que o fizesses, mas já devo me ir.

— Dumbledore reunirá à Ordem, irei com eles se não regressas ao amanhecer, Sev.

— Estarei aqui para então.

— Amo-te muitíssimo, Severus!... Cuida-te, e recorda que és tu e ninguém mais que tu o que mais quero neste mundo.

Severus sorriu e ainda que já se tinha demorado o suficiente, não pôde se ir sem beijar aqueles lábios que lhe faziam se esquecer de todo o mau que tinha sido sempre o rumo de sua vida. Harry tinha chegado a ela para lhe mostrar que podia e merecia ser feliz.

Harry recebeu o beijo conseguindo minorar a angústia de seu coração, não ia perder ao amor de sua vida justo agora que por fim encontrava com quem queria chegar a velho.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Próximo capítulo: Emboscada_ **

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	15. Emboscada

A cabeça de Draco caía sem força sobre seu peito, seu antes pulcro cabelo mal deixava ver agora algumas fibras douradas entre a sujeira que o cobria. Já quase não sentia a dor de seus pulsos sangrentos que continuavam o mantendo sujeito à parede. Sua roupa rasgada deixava ver partes de sua branca pele manchada de sangue cobrindo suas feridas.

Lucius apareceu no momento preciso em que um novo cruciatus impactava o corpo machucado do jovem de olhos cinzas. As paredes repetiram um macabro grito de dor proveniente dessa ferida garganta.

— Já não… por favor. —suplicou debilmente quando terminou o martírio. —Por favor!

No entanto não foi escutado, suas costas se curvaram pela dor de outra maldição, e Lucius não pôde seguir impávido, caiu de joelhos em frente a seu Amo enquanto alguns outros comensais simplesmente se mantinham expectantes.

— Amo, não suportará mais!... Pare, lhe suplico.

Mas Voldemort não se apiedou de ambos personagens, enviou a Lucius contra uma parede para em seguida voltar a torturar ao herdeiro Malfoy.

— Diga-me quem foi! —ordenou de maneira tão terrível que não teve quem não se encolhesse em seu lugar, ninguém entendia por que o rapaz simplesmente não dizia a verdade.

— Foi… Harry. —respondeu Draco choroso.

— Mente!

Voldemort torturou uma vez mais a Draco, a dor já era insuportável e ficou sem sentido ante a atónita mirada de seu pai. Rapidamente Lucius acercou-se para assegurar-se que seguisse vivo.

— Porque, Amo? —perguntou Lucius ajoelhado junto ao corpo de seu filho. —Fomos-lhe fiéis, por que enfadou-se com ele?

— Atreves-te a questionar-me, Lucius? —sibilou macabramente e o loiro encolheu-se um pouco mais.

— Não, Amo, mas… quisesse saber que tem feito meu filho.

Voldemort fez um sinal aos comensais para que se retirassem e os deixassem sozinho com ambos Malfoy. Depois de caminhar de um lado a outro, sorriu diabolicamente.

— Prometeste-me a teu filho para mim, Malfoy. E se tolerei sua relação com Potter foi para ter vigiado ao estúpido protegido de Dumbledore…, Mas não permitirei que ninguém mais toque o que me pertence.

— Não compreendo, Senhor.

— É lógico, sempre tens sido tão imbecil. —disse zombador. –No verão coloquei um feitiço sobre teu filho, o manteria vigiado para mim, dessa forma poderia saber se segue cumprindo minhas ordens, mas tem faltado a sua missão… permitiu que alguém mais o tocasse e agora deverá pagar por isso.

— Mas, isso não é possível, Meu Lord. —titubeou assustado. —Draco segue saindo com Potter e tem comendo de sua mão, eu mesmo tenho sido testemunha disso.

— Seu filho resultou um promiscuo, esta mesma tarde tem-se revolcado com alguém mais, e tanto ele como esse imbecil que se atreveram a lhe pôr uma mão em cima têm em seus dias contados!

— Tem que ser um erro!

Voldemort acercou-se a eles, e sujeitando a queixo de Draco lhe levantou o rosto olfateando lhe como cão de caça.

— Ainda cheira a sexo. —assegurou deixando cair o rosto de Draco com repugnância.

— Talvez tenha sido Potter… ele deve pensar que era necessário para algo.

— É igual de estúpido que seu filho se pensa que posso crer nessa mentira!

— Mas…

— Conheço bem tudo desse menino, posso identificar sua magia… sua essência… sua vida… Tudo! E o cheiro que desprende esse lixo que temos aqui não é de Harry Potter.

— Amo…

— Seu filho protege a alguém, Malfoy, e quero que averigues quem é ou caso contrário, o que lhe depararia ao atrevido será para ti e para seu filho!

Voldemort girou sobre seus calcanhares para retirar-se, ao abrir a porta viu a seus comensais em fila, inclinados ante ele em uma respeitosa reverência. Mas seus olhos fixaram-se em uma silhueta do final pelo que dirigiu seus passos para ele, e quando esteve o suficientemente perto, brandiu sua varinha com rapidez.

— Chegas tarde, Severus, como sempre… crucio!

Severus caiu de joelhos ao chão ante o impacto da maldição, mas mal emitiu uns graves gemidos de dor, nada comparado com os ferozes gritos de súplica que lançava qualquer que era submetido a um cruciatus por parte de quem melhor sabia os invocar.

— Lamento-o, Senhor. —disse Snape mordendo-se a língua para não gritar o que realmente tivesse querido lhe dizer, sobretudo depois de se inteirar que esse Cruciatus o tinha sofrido Harry com anterioridade.

— Veem comigo, tenho-te uma missão que espero saibas cumprir, não como o inepto de Malfoy.

Severus assentiu e seguiu a Voldemort até suas habitações, aí, o mago tenebroso acendeu pessoalmente seu lareira e foi sentar-se em uma poltrona em frente ao fogo.

— Quero que averigues como vai a relação entre Draco e Potter.

— Segundo sei, tudo vai bem, Amo. —respondeu sentindo-se a cada vez mais enojado dessa situação.

— Isso supus. —disse mordaz. —Parece que meu melhor espião tem decaído em qualidade… enfim, não se pode esperar muito nestes tempos. Mas quero que deixe de ser o maldito Professor de Poções para Potter.

Severus assentiu temendo que não podia esperar nada bom daquela mudança de ordens, tinha medo por Harry, nunca em sua vida tinha sentido tanto desassossego por uma pessoa.

— Draco tem cometido uma falta grave, algo que não vem ao caso mencionar contigo, mas agora preciso que te acerques a Potter e te assegures se seus sentimentos por seu namorado não têm mudado.

— O tentarei, Amo, mas o rapaz não confia em mim.

— Ambos sabemos que é péssimo em Oclumência, Severus. —indicou-lhe furioso. —Por aí podes averiguar algo, muito me temo que Malfoy tem sabido adestrar bem a seu filho nesse sentido.

Severus assentiu, era verdadeiro, desde pequeno Draco tinha recebido lições de oclumência e resultou ser realmente bom nisso, tanto como para que os quinze anos já tivesse superado a seu pai, e agora com dezessete fosse tão bom como o mesmo Severus.

Ante um gesto de Voldemort, Snape abandonou a habitação. Não podia se ir ainda, recordou a promessa que lhe fez a Harry de levar à Draco de regresso ao castelo, de modo que encaminhou seus passos para as masmorras. Não lhe foi difícil convencer ao guarda de que o deixasse entrar, após tudo era amplamente sabido de sua estreita relação com os Malfoy.

O impacto que sofreu ao ver as condições em que tinha ficado Draco foi tal, que sentiu que a alma lhe abandonava do corpo. Apressou-se a agachar-se junto ao garoto quem era curado exaustivamente por seu pai depois de soltar das correntes.

— Por que lhe fez isto? —perguntou intrigado.

— Se não te disse ele, não o farei eu, Severus.

— Temos que o tirar daqui Lucius, ou o terminará matando.

— Achas que não o sei?... mas não posso, tenho ordens diretas do Senhor Escuro.

— E então que pensas fazer?

— Rogar e proteger com minha vida. —contestou abraçando a seu filho com veemência. —Não tenho outra opção, sabe que jamais conseguiríamos sair daqui vivos.

— Dumbledore enviará gente se não regressamos ao amanhecer, podemos esperar e então terá uma oportunidade para Draco.

— Não! —gritou apertando um pouco mais o corpo de seu filho contra seu peito—. Não o vou expor, essa famosa Ordem é um cúmulo de ineptos desinformados, não têm ideia do que passa aqui!

— E prefere que Draco continue neste lugar, apesar de que sabe quais são as intenções do Senhor Escuro para com ele?

Lucius apertou os dentes com impotência, sentia-se em um beco sem saída. Talvez devesse aceitar a ajuda que se lhe oferecia, provavelmente isso daria uma oportunidade para seu filho, de modo que depois de deixar sair todo o ar de seus pulmões, moveu a cabeça aceitando a proposta de seu amigo. Severus respirou aliviado, quiçá a Ordem da Fénix não era um forte rival contra toda uma horda de comensais, mas não se marcharia sem cumprir sua promessa e tentaria salvar a Draco Malfoy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, no escritório do Diretor, Harry tinha voltado a reunir-se com Ron. Dumbledore ainda não regressava e os nervos os fazia se manter em silêncio. Quando escutaram uns passos que se acercavam, ambos se puseram de pé ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore entrou seguido pela Ordem completa. O casal Weasley olhou surpreendidos a presença do menor de seus filhos varões.

— Que fazes aqui, Ron? Este não é assunto seu, regressa a sua cama. —ordenou Molly preocupada.

— Não, eu quero saber que vão fazer.

— Por favor, Molly querida. —interveio Dumbledore. —Não podemos perder mais tempo.

— Mas…

— Ronald… —disse agora Arthur—… espero que saiba se comportar.

Ron assentiu e permaneceu junto a Harry, com o qual se supunha se justificava sua presença naquele lugar. Ao ver que Molly se tranquilizava, Dumbledore se dirigiu para o moreno lhe sujeitando suavemente pelos ombros.

— Iremos por Draco, fica com o jovem Weasley neste lugar e não admito réplicas.

— Pois eu também não! —protestou Harry alterando-se. —Não me penso ficar sem fazer nada!

— Escuta bem, Harry, sei que há sentimentos envolvidos nesta ocasião, mas deve obedecer, sua presença só complicaria as coisas. Poderia pôr em perigo a integridade de Draco, e a de Severus também.

— Mas eu quero ir! Não pode seguir me tratando como menino, se não me levam com vocês, irei eu só!... Posso ajudar, não sou um inútil!

— Não se trata de que não saiba atuar, Harry, mas não podemos permitir que se arrisque.

— E em mudança sim arrisca a Draco e ao Professor Snape, perdendo o tempo nesta absurda discussão é o único que consegue! Eu só lhe advirto que não me manterei à margem!... Decida, vou com vocês ou vou sozinho.

Dumbledore manteve-se calado por uns segundos, surpreendido pela força que Harry impunha ao pronunciar suas últimas palavras, compreendeu que seria impossível o reter, no entanto, o plano que tinham formulado não o incluía e isso podia transtornar tudo.

— Professor Dumbledore… —agora lhe tocou a Molly intervir—… é seu namorado de quem falamos, é lógico que não queira ficar aqui, acho que entre todos podemos cuidar dele.

— Sei cuidar-me sozinho. —afirmou Harry com macieza, mas ao mesmo tempo grande segurança em sua voz.

Albus suspirou antes de assentir com a cabeça. Harry sentiu-se aliviado de saber-se admitido, no entanto, Ron reagiu de imediato.

— Se ele vai, eu vou!

— Você fica! —gritou Molly tão enérgica que até Dumbledore se ofuscou. —Não percamos mais tempo, nós vamos já.

Ron franziu o cenho com impotência, não queria ficar quando era Draco quem estava em perigo. Harry notou seu sentimento, mas assumindo a sua amizade abraçou-lhe afetuosamente sussurrando-lhe um "vamos estar bem".

Isso desarmou ao ruivo, novamente os remordimentos foram a seu coração e não lhe ficou mais remédio que fazer o que tinha que fazer… não estorvar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus sabia que Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fénix não demoravam em chegar, lhe preocupava que Draco ainda não acordasse, isso faria difícil o poder tirar dá guarida. A seu lado, Lucius fazia todo o possível por conseguir que seu filho reagisse e ia curando suas feridas cuidadosamente.

— Levanta barreiras a seu ao redor, Lucius, temos que estar preparados.

Lucius assentiu, e enquanto fazia-o, Severus pôs-se de pé e saiu da masmorra sem dizer a onde se dirigia. Seus passos eram determinados e em seus olhos negros reluzia o brilho do ódio. Ao passar por uma janela viu o sol assomar no horizonte, estava justo a tempo, ele sabia que Dumbledore estaria rompendo já as barreiras depois de que lhe dissesse como o fazer, mas primeiro tinha que matar dois pássaros de um tiro.

Chegou em frente a uma porta de mogno e sem abandonar sua expressão decidida, lançou um feitiço para abri-la e assim poder entrar de imediato.

Não tinha ninguém em seu interior, fez uma expressão de náuseas ao ver a cama revolta, seguramente Bellatrix tinha tido uma noite agitada com algum de seus amantes. Ao escutar a queda da água dentro do banho soube que se limpava, isso lhe dava uns minutos. Prima de Black era tão desconfiada como ninguém, de modo que sabia que não encontraria sua varinha por nenhum lado e isso era justo o que buscava.

A eficácia e poder de Bellatrix tinham-na feito merecedora de toda a confiança do Senhor Escuro e este utilizou a varinha da comensal como detonante para as defesas. Severus sabia que devia a destruir para que a última defesa caísse e a Ordem conseguisse entrar… ademais, tinha uma dívida pendente com essa mulher, aquela que se atreveu a torturar a Harry.

Severus usou o tempo a seu favor para colocar uns feitiços ao redor, isso ajudaria a que ninguém percebesse a magia que se desataria de uma hora para outra com o que tinha planejado fazer.

Quando escutou que o ruído da água cessava, Severus se colocou no centro da habitação e esperou. Bellatrix olhou curiosa a presença do Pocionista e usando sua varinha secou seu cabelo para que caísse livremente sobre seus ombros descobertos.

— Que, Snape? –perguntou sorrindo-lhe sugestivamente. –Agora gostas de espiar mulheres banhando-se?

— Não tenho gostos tão mórbidos, mulher.

— Seguro?... Não acho que te tenhas atrevido a romper minhas defesas sabendo o que isso te provocaria com o Senhor Escuro, é óbvio que buscas algo que me teria contente.

Bellatrix sorriu desquiciada ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava insinuante o nodo de sua bata. Snape bufou mordaz sem implacável pelo que a mulher considerava algo sensual.

— Sempre tenho que achar que não está tão mau, Severus… inclusive acho que poderia lhe pedir uma pequena recompensa ao Amo por meus serviços, sabes que me comprazeria de imediato.

— Não creio ter cometido um erro tão grave para tal castigo. —respondeu nauseoso. —Vou dar-te uma oportunidade de que te defendas…

— Erro!

Severus compreendeu demasiado tarde o movimento de Bellatrix e de repente viu-se lançado pelos ares graças a um potente raio vermelho. O riso assustador da morena faz enfurecer ainda mais, e mais veloz que nunca se repôs para enviar uma maldição que a desarmou.

Os olhos da malvada mulher destilarão raiva, mas não pôde fazer nada, Snape conseguiu se fazer de sua varinha e sem nenhum protocolo a rompeu em dois. Bellatrix gritou de raiva ao ver como umas faíscas negras emergiam por ambas partes antes de desaparecer por completo.

— Isto te custará a vida da maneira mais cruel, Snape!

— Primeiro terás que estar viva para o tentar. —respondeu apontando-lhe direto à cabeça.

— Não sou tão tradicional como vocês, Snape, jamais teria uma só varinha.

Snape viu preocupado como Bellatrix já tinha outra arma em suas mãos sem sequer ter notado de onde a sacou. Não se importava brigar quanto fosse necessário, mas esperava que a primeira varinha fosse aquela que suportava as defesas da guarida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry encontrava-se depois de Dumbledore enquanto este apagava as proteções, e pôde o ver esboçar um orgulhoso sorriso enquanto murmurava "Sabia que podias o fazer". Ainda que Harry não tinha ideia do que falava, o sentimento de euforia e estimação se lhe contagiou, olhou a tenebrosa guarida e soube que Severus estava lhes ajudando de dentro… isso queria dizer que estava a salvo e seu coração brincou de alegria.

— Vamos. —indicou Dumbledore e ao instante ele e outros integrantes da Ordem assentiram. Dumbledore tinha-os distribuído estrategicamente para poder entrar desde diferentes pontos e não descuidar nenhuma possível falha, inclusive conseguiu convocar alguns Aurores que já tinham decidido que o Ministério não era muito confiável.

A Harry tocou-lhe estar junto ao Diretor, com ordens explícitas de não se separar dele em nenhum momento. O garoto não tinha a menor intenção de desobedecê-lo, mas quando encontraram a entrada às masmorras depois de deixar fora de combate a uns comensais, Harry se deteve abruptamente.

— Que sucede? —perguntou Dumbledore um degrau mais embaixo de onde se tinha parado seu aluno.

— Não sei… —respondeu olhando para a porta que tinham deixado atrás, levou suas mãos ao peito assustado—… sinto algo raro.

— Não podemos nos deter, Harry. Draco pode estar em verdadeiro perigo lá abaixo, deixa que os demais se encarreguem de andares superiores.

Harry assentiu e desceu uns quantos escalones mais, mas voltou a deter-se, agora teve que apoiar a mão na parede devido a um intenso mareio que lhe impediu continuar.

— Estás doente? —questionou Dumbledore ajudando-lhe a sentar-se, abrumado ao vê-lo empalidecer intensamente. —Devia dizer-me, isto é demasiado perigoso… será melhor pôr em um lugar a salvo e eu continuarei sozinho.

— Sinto-me melhor já. —assegurou tomando ar profundamente.

— Não… você fica aqui, não se mova para nada, Harry.

Dumbledore acomodou a Harry em um escuro corredor e aplicou sobre ele um feitiço desilusionador. Os olhos verdes já não protestou e permaneceu em seu lugar até que viu desaparecer ao idoso escadas abaixo, então, como pôde, se incorporou e regressando sobre seus passos, se dirigiu para os andares superiores. Não entendia que o impulsionava a atuar assim, mas jamais desdoira a seu coração se lhe gritava "Severus".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alegrou-se muito de ter ainda o feitiço para permanecer invisível, não compreendia o porquê do mareio, mas felizmente já estava passando, de todo modos não queria perder força antes de encontrar a Severus. Seus passos encaminharam-no para um corredor muito longo e com várias portas a um e outro lado deste.

Ao final encontrou uma que o fez se deter, levou a mão até a fechadura, mas ao final decidiu melhor usar magia e dessa forma entrar de improviso. Afogou um grito ao ver a Severus e Bellatrix debatendo-se em um feroz duelo. Snape sangrava de sua cabeça e a comensal tinha vários feios cortes nos braços.

De imediato lançou um feitiço contra a morena. Ela atingiu ao ver a tempo para esquivá-lo e então rir enlouquecida, a magia utilizada por Harry estranhamente rompeu seu feitiço desilusionador.

— Olha a quem temos aqui!... bem-vindo Harry Potter!

Bellatrix esqueceu-se de Snape ante o suculento do novo pires que se apresentava frente ela, e com um ágil movimento contra-atacou de imediato. Harry lançou-se para um lado conseguindo evitar o impacto, mas o raio caiu sobre a parede e alguns escombros caíram sobre ele.

— Harry! —gritou Severus aterrorizado enquanto corria a seu lado, protegendo com seu corpo dos restos de pó e partes de cimento.

— Harry? —repetiu Bellatrix sorrindo maquiavélica. —Parece-me que ao Amo gostará de saber que seu espião protegeu a seu maior inimigo… você deveria ser quem estivesse em problemas e não o esposo de minha prima!

— Cala-se!

Snape, depois de assegurar-se que Harry estava bem, empunhou fortemente sua varinha e enviou um Cruciatus que fez que a morena se revolver no chão no meio de aterradores algazarras de dor. Ao ver isso, os olhos verdes se aferraram de Severus, sem saber se devia o deter ou não.

— Vamo-nos. —pediu-lhe quando viu que a mulher já batalhava para respirar. —Temos que resgatar a Draco, Sev.

Severus assentiu, e ainda que queria acabar de uma vez por todas com Bellatrix, não podia o fazer adiante de Harry, pelo menos não nessas condições. No entanto, quando se dirigiam à porta, notou que a comensal se esforçava por se recuperar e apontava tremulamente para onde estavam… Severus não o pensou mais, era demasiado perigoso a deixar viva.

— Avada Kedrava!

Harry puxou ar aterrorizado de ver como Bellatrix ficava sem vida no solo e voltou a se abraçar de Severus. Este não disse nada, só lhe acariciou as costas o reconfortando e saíram sem olhar atrás.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Dumbledore tinha chegado até a masmorra, e graças a sua intervenção puderam sacar a Draco entre ele e Lucius. No entanto, ao ir para o térreo, encontraram-se com uma luta encarniçada entre comensais e membros da Ordem.

Harry e Severus chegaram ao mesmo tempo por outra das portas, de imediato separaram-se para evitar que os vissem abraçados e ademais poder ajudar a seus colegas. No entanto, Dumbledore fez um sinal a seu Professor para que abandonasse o lugar, não era conveniente que se tirasse a máscara em frente a todos. Severus duvidou, olhou a Harry debater-se com um comensal, queria ajudar-lhe, mas compreendeu o importante de seu papel e com um nodo no estômago deslizou-se tentando não ser visto.

Não descolava os olhos de Harry, e aliviado notou que conseguia se desfazer de um e outro comensal. Sorriu admirando sua elegância ao mover-se, a agilidade que tinha para atacar a um e depois a outro sem desconcentra-se, pensou que tudo aquilo era a mostra do porquê seus excelentes qualificações em Defesa.

Não queria se ir, isso o tinha claro, não era um covarde como para fugir e abandonar na batalha. Aplicou o feitiço desilusionador sobre ele e se dirigiu para Harry tentando não chocar com ninguém. Não obstante, os olhos verdes parecia afastar-se a cada vez mais de seu alcance, isso fez que notasse o que pretendia… queria chegar à onde estava Draco custodiado por seu pai, o garoto continuava inconsciente recostado sobre o chão enquanto Lucius evitava que os raios lhe chegassem, algo que parecia mais difícil a cada vez.

Severus odiou-se por sentir ciúmes nesse momento, Harry parecia ter-se esquecido dele por pensar em Draco. Sacudiu a cabeça conseguindo tirar esses pensamentos, recordando ainda o calor de Harry em sua pele... Viu-lhe chegar a seu lado e unir-se a Lucius na proteção do jovem Slytherin.

Um escalafrio percorreu suas costas ao sentir uma magia que conhecia bem… se acercava.

Esquecendo-se de não tocar a ninguém, correu empurrando a quanta pessoa ocluía seu caminho, devia chegar junto a Harry dantes de que Voldemort o fizesse, os olhos verdes pareciam não se ter dado conta do perigo que lhe espreitava a suas costas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	16. A Sentença

Um raio esmeralda foi desviado por outro de procedência desconhecida. Voldemort grunhiu ao ver como seu inimigo se salvava por muito pouco. O movimento pôs a Harry em alerta e girando-se para quem tentava assassiná-lo desde que era um bebê, brandiu sua varinha dirigindo-a para ele.

— De modo que agora ataca pelas costas, Voldemort. —comentou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha, ocultando perfeitamente a inquietude que sentia.

— Vamos, Potter, isto não é um duelo escolar, e já me estou fartando de você.

— Mal?... Eu faço muito tempo que sinto minha paciência esgotada, acho que desta vez não me irei deixando nada pendente.

— Sente-te muito poderoso? —questionou mordaz. —Não é ninguém, menino!

— Por algo não tens podido ainda comigo.

— Pensa o que queiras, mas a esse deixe aqui. —ordenou assinalando a Draco.

— Ah claro, agora resulta que gostas de meu namorado. —disse rindo-se zombador.

— É meu, e não presumas essa relação na que não contas com nenhuma exclusividade!... Draco Malfoy resultou tão promiscuo como o pai… acho que de nada te serviu sentimento sobre respeito e esperar, o garoto tinha pressa em experimentar com outros.

— Cala-se, não vou permitir que o ofendas!

— É a verdade, Potter… E como eu não podia ficar atrás, agora posso dizer que não me equivoquei ao o pressentir tão delicioso.

Harry e Lucius empalidecerão ao escutar as lascivas palavras de Voldemort, mas foi o loiro o primeiro em reagir. Esquecendo do medo que sempre lhe inspirava quem fosse seu Amo, se voltou para ele lhe apontando diretamente. Os olhos vermelhos fixaram-se zombadores em Lucius, sem amedrontar se por sua atitude.

— Você me tinha prometido desde sempre porque agora reages dessa maneira?

— Ele não deve jamais passar por isso! —gritou e sua voz escutava-se trémula de raiva.

— É comovedor ver que querias livrar a seu filho de ter teu mesmo destino, Lucius. —debochou-se Voldemort—. Mas é uma lástima que não pudeste o conseguir… O garoto é meu e fica aqui!

— Temo que se equivoca, Tom.

Voldemort girou-se sorridente a olhar a seu inimigo de toda a vida. Dumbledore apontava-lhe agora também, atrás dele ficaram vários comensais caídos que tinham tentado evitar que se acercasse.

— Como sempre de intrometido, Dumbledore.

— Sinto importunar seus planos, mas devo regressar a tempo para as aulas de meus alunos, de modo que não percamos mais minutos em falação… nós vamos, e nós levamos a Draco Malfoy conosco.

— Em algum dia nos veremos as caras novamente.

Voldemort enfatizou seu rosto em um sorriso e voltou a olhar a Harry, jogou com a mão que sustentava a varinha, como se em qualquer momento se dispusesse a lançar o feitiço mortal, talvez tenhas sido melhor terminar com tudo de uma vez. No entanto, o que passou foi que desapareceu em um pisco. Ainda assim, Harry continuou apontando para o lugar onde antes estivesse o mago escuro, tremendo de raiva por não o ter destruído depois de se inteirar o que lhe fizesse a Draco, o Avada que tinha pensado enviar ficou retido em seu varinha.

Finalmente baixou sua arma e se agachou junto ao loiro para levá-lo com ele. Dumbledore foi acercando-se, mas um par de passos antes de chegar à onde estava o verde se deteve.

— Tem sido uma tolice o que pretendia. —murmurou a nada, sem deixar de ver para Harry quem já se encontrava junto à Draco e seu pai. —Falaremos disto mais tarde… Severus.

Dumbledore continuou seu caminho. Ainda sem romper o feitiço desilusionador, Severus permaneceu sem se mover, sua mão firme apontava ainda para onde desaparecesse Voldemort… tivesse estado disposto a receber qualquer maldição por Harry, o prometeu uma vez e o cumpriria.

Draco abriu os olhos uns segundos, pôde ver a Harry sorrindo-lhe apesar de que seus olhos se viam cheios de lágrimas, depois buscou a seu pai e se surpreendendo de notar que ele sim deixava escapar o pranto, voltou a fechar os olhos… cria saber o motivo da indignação e tristeza e não podia o suportar.

Uns olhos dourados observavam-lhes em silêncio enquanto esposava aos comensais presos. Remus não podia crer o que tinha escutado… Lucius tinha passado pelo mesmo que Draco. Sentia raiva, coragem, náuseas, sentia muita dor e não sabia como o manejar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron corria como se o perseguisse o mesmo diabo, seus olhos desenhavam uma angústia como poucas vezes em sua vida, quiçá só comparada ao dia em que seu pai foi atacado no Ministério. Esteve esperando o tempo todo no escritório de Dumbledore tal como lhe foi indicado, mas ao momento em que este chegou e lhe informou que seus colegas estavam na enfermaria não ficou a escutar mais, saiu disparado com o único desejo de se assegurar que Draco estivesse a salvo.

Ao entrar viu como Harry acomodava os cobertores para proteger ao loiro e continuasse dormindo, ainda que parecia que o sonho de Draco não era muito tranquilo, se removia ligeiramente em seu lugar, e em seu rosto tinha uma clara careta de sofrimento. Doeu-lhe na alma ver suas feridas, ainda que estas já se encontravam curadas, de todos modos alguns hematomas permaneciam diluídos na suavidade de sua pele.

— Como está? —perguntou atrevendo-se a acercar-se uns passos.

— Agora bem. —respondeu Harry baixinho. —Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção para dormir sem sonhos… espero que lhe faça efeito cedo.

— Está muito ferido?

— Acho que sim o lastimarão muito, Ron.

A voz de Harry soou avariada, como se contivesse um pranto pela força. Ron observou-lhe apertar os punhos com raiva, não quis perguntar nada mais.

— Ron… poderias ficar-te a cuidá-lo um momento? —pediu Harry de repente, o ruivo olhou-lhe surpreendido por essa petição. —Lucius não demora em chegar, tinha algumas feridas também e lhe estão curando no quarto contiguo.

— A onde vais?

— Devo falar com Dumbledore… Por favor, sei que não é amigo de Draco, mas por desta vez o faz como um favor a mim e fica uns minutos com ele.

Ron assentiu, não ficaria uns minutos senão toda a vida se chegava a ter oportunidade. Harry sorriu agradecido e saiu. Ao ficar só, Ronald se acercou um pouco mais, olhou o rosto lastimado do garoto que amava, além dos hematomas tinha algumas pequenas lacerações no pescoço e rosto, bem como feridas na cabeça, apesar de que já se encontrava limpa, se podia adivinhar o maltrato sofrido.

— Draco… tem que ser forte. —lhe sussurrou inclinando para seu ouvido. —Amo-te, não o esqueça.

Ron acariciou seus longos cabelos loiros esforçando-se por não chorar, notou como os lábios entreabertos de Draco formavam seu nome ainda que quiçá a debilidade impediu que a voz se formasse, de todos modos, o saber lhe chamando em sonhos lhe chegou à alma. Suavemente beijou seus olhos fechados, esperando que cedo essa poção fizesse efeito, Draco precisava descansar e não sonhar com nada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus encontrava-se sentado em frente à mesa de Dumbledore, mantinha sua mirada fixa na lareira, não a baixaria nem ainda que seu antigo mentor lhe estivesse falando tão enérgico e furioso como jamais dantes.

— Foi uma enorme imprudência, Severus, ordenei-te que te saísses e Tom pôde ter descoberto teu jogo graças a essa desobediência! —exclamou enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro. —Não entendo que te impulsionou a atuar dessa forma, sempre tens criticado a Harry por supostamente pretender ser um mártir e agora o fazes tu e da maneira mais absurda!

— Albus, não sou um menino para que me reprendas como tal.

— O que mais me alarme é que segue sem se dar conta que teu comportamento não é normal, Severus Snape!... Pudeste morrer ao atravessar no fogo cruzado!

— Não ia permitir que ninguém lhe lastimara! —gritou pondo-se de pé também.

— Fala de Harry?... Ele podia se defender, confio em que é totalmente capaz de fazer!

— Por isso o levou a essa luta em lugar de manter a salvo no castelo?!

— Não mude a conversa, estamos falando da estupidez que fizeste se colocando em frente a Harry!

— O Senhor Escuro ia a lastimá-lo, se não fosse porque atingi a desviar a maldição estaria morto agora!

— E isso foi grandioso, Severus, mas não deveste te ficar aí!

— E por que não?!... Não tenho medo de morrer, Albus, e ficamos em que todos faríamos o possível para que Potter pudesse enfrentar ao Senhor Escuro com todas as vantagens possíveis!

— Esqueces-te que os feitiços não sempre proviriam de Tom.

— De que fala?

— Harry estava a ponto de disparar também, e ele não sabia que estavas aí… acha que o garoto tivesse suportado ser o causante de sua morte?

Severus guardou silêncio sem poder evitar empalidecer ao escutar isso, certamente Harry tivesse sido o mais afetado se um de seus feitiços lhe tivesse lastimado. Já não pôde responder a seu questionamento, pois a porta se abriu e Harry entrou, seus olhos fixos em Snape com o terror plasmado neles.

— Estavas aí? —perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Harry que fazes aqui? —questionou-lhe Dumbledore.

Mas Harry ignorou olimpicamente ao Diretor, e mudando sua expressão assustada por uma de raiva foi-se contra Severus golpeando no peito ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

— É um idiota, não faça isso, nunca mais se te ocorra voltar a pensar em sacrificar sua vida por mim!

— Harry… —murmurou Severus tentando abraçá-lo para controlá-lo—… Espera um momento, faz favor.

— Se algo te tivesse passado me morro, estúpido! Se eu tivesse lançado esse feitiço que pensei…

Harry tampou-se a cara com as mãos quando Severus por fim conseguiu o tranquilizar envolvendo em seus braços. Dumbledore olhava atónito como Harry chorava no peito de seu odiado Professor e como Severus lhe consolava lhe acariciando carinhoso as costas, sussurrando-lhe algo ao ouvido que o Diretor não atingia a escutar.

— Isto não me esperava. —meditou apoiando-se em sua mesa enquanto Severus conduzia suavemente a Harry até um dos cadeirões e aí, com uma doçura sem igual, limpou suas lágrimas com seus dedos.

— Não chores por mim, não vale a pena. —sussurrou Severus voltando a abraçá-lo.

— Prometes-me que nunca mais voltarás ao fazer?

— Prometo que jamais voltarei a ser tão imprudente, mas te advirto que seguirei te defendendo e tentando te proteger a toda costa… pese o que pese.

— Vocês dois…?

Severus olhou por um segundo a Dumbledore para assentir a sua dúvida, em seguida regressou a pôr toda sua atenção em Harry, aliviando sua pena.

— Amo-o. —confessou Severus tranquilamente. —Se pensas jogar-me não me importo… nada nem ninguém me separará de Harry.

— Não diga tolices, Severus, jamais pensaria em te jogar… ainda que a situação é comprometedora que passa com Draco Malfoy?

— Harry romperá com ele muito cedo. —assegurou o Professor, Harry não confirmou nada, só se abraçou mais ao homem que amava. Dumbledore sorriu tristemente ao notar isso.

— É um perigo imenso para si, Severus, se Tom o chega a saber quererá tua cabeça.

— Isso não me importo.

Dumbledore assentiu convencido de que o Professor falava em sério. Por uns segundos permaneceu observando-lhes, foi-lhe impossível não se sentir animado por aquela relação que descobria, seus dois rapazes, aos que mais aprecio tinha, estavam juntos ao fim… sem rancores, abraçados um ao outro sem mais sentimento que o amor.

— Se manterá em segredo, espero que estejam de acordo com isto.

— Estamos, Harry e eu já tínhamos falado ao respeito e sabemos que é o melhor pelo momento.

— Bem. Agora podem se ir a descansar, eu me encarregarei de ir ao Ministério a dar parte do sucedido, Remus já se encontra lá me esperando para render declaração. Arranjarei tudo para que a sua seja até a noite, Harry, assim poderás dormir um pouco.

— E eu? —perguntou o Professor.

— Tu não estavas aí, Severus. —afirmou Dumbledore categoricamente.

Severus assentiu, tivesse querido acompanhar a Harry, mas confiava em que Dumbledore saberia bem como o livrar de longos interrogatórios. De repente, uma dor ardoroso no antebraço pô-lo sobre alerta. Ao notá-lo, Harry voltou a ficar tenso preocupado.

— Devo regressar. —comentou Snape tentando não lhe dar demasiada importância.

— Não! —negou o verde assustado. —Seguro já se inteirou o de Bellatrix, Sev, por favor não vá!

— Que passou com Bellatrix? —questionou Dumbledore com preocupação.

— Nada. —respondeu Snape voltando a abraçar a Harry—. Só o que tinha que passar… por que jamais me disseste que ela tinha torturado a Harry no Ministério?

— Não era nada que te envolvesse, Severus.

— Doravante quero inteirar-me de todo o concernente a Harry, Albus. Não permitirei que se me oculte informação, acho que agora sabes que já me envolve.

Dumbledore assentiu sem muito convencimento, por mais de acordo que estivesse com essa relação, via ao Professor demasiado sobre protetor e assim não era Severus, ainda que quiçá e quis atribuir ao fato de pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha alguém a seu lado. Jamais se sabe como pode atuar uma pessoa até que não se encontra na situação.

Muito apesar de Harry, teve que deixar ir a Severus para ir ao chamado. Após ele, Dumbledore também se marchou para o Ministério, de modo que não quis ficar sozinho e regressou à enfermaria. No caminho viu a vários de seus colegas dirigir-se para suas respectivas aulas, já quase se tinha esquecido que mal tinha passado uma noite desde que desaparecesse Draco.

Ao entrar à enfermaria viu a Ron sentado junto à cama, Lucius também já tinha regressado e se mantinha pendente de qualquer movimento de seu filho.

— Como segue? —perguntou sentando-se junto a seu amigo.

— Igual.

— Se queres podes ir-te a descansar, Ron, não acho que digam nada se não vai a aulas hoje.

Ron assentiu, mas não se moveu de seu lugar sem deixar de olhar como o aristocrático Lucius Malfoy penteava o cabelo de seu filho com algo que se assemelhava muito ao carinho.

— Onde estavas? —interrogou-lhe Lucius depois de acomodar as cobertas de seu filho.

— Com o Professor Dumbledore.

Lucius assentiu e depois de uns segundos voltou a fixar sua mirada no namorado de Draco, ignorando por completo a presença do mais jovem dos Weasley.

— Sobre o que disse…

— Não me importo. —assegurou Harry sabendo ao que o patriarca Malfoy se referia.

— Draco ama-te, não duvide dele.

— Não o faço.

Harry olhou a Draco, ainda se sentia horrorizado ante o que Voldemort lhe confessasse, não podia mais que sentir pena e indignação por isso. Não se deu conta que Ron lhe via com insistência, não tinha atingido a compreender de todo o intercâmbio de palavras entre Lucius e Harry. Por um segundo temeu que se referissem à relação entre ele e Draco, mas finalmente compreendeu que não, nenhum dos dois se tivesse ficado calado…, no entanto, tivesse preferido mil vezes isso antes de que sua mente voasse demasiado.

O verde não pôde ficar muito tempo, era impossível se manter sentado olhando como Draco dormia enquanto Severus podia se encontrar em grave perigo. Pretextando precisar assegurar-se sobre se Dumbledore tinha voltado ou não, voltou a sair da enfermaria.

Os corredores estavam vazios, todos os alunos deveriam estar em suas respectivas aulas nesse momento, de modo que Harry se dirigiu para um lugar em especial… o escritório de Snape.

Entrou após pronunciar a senha, sorriu aspirando fundo, não podia achar que fazia tão poucas horas tinha estado aí com Severus. Acendeu a lareira e sentando-se encolhido em si mesmo sobre o tapete, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do fogo esquentando seu rosto.

"Nunca tenho rezado… não sê se o farei bem. —murmurou baixinho. —Mas por favor, não permitas que lhe passe nada mau a Severus. É o que mais quero neste mundo, não quero o perder… O protege, por favor".

Harry ocultou seu rosto entre seus joelhos, já não podia conter a angústia que se lhe manifestava em forma de lágrimas… ansiava saber que Severus se encontrasse bem.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Bem longe daí o mago de olhos escuros mordia-se o lábio inferior para poder prostrar se aos pés de Lord Voldemort.

— Esta noite tenho perdido a dois comensais nos que achei que podia confiar. —sibilou Voldemort furioso, nem sequer desquitando-se com alguns de seus súbditos lhes torturando até o desmaio conseguiu minorar sua raiva. —Lucius traiu-me e deve morrer… tenho decidido que te encarregues disso, Severus.

— Sim, Amo. —respondeu sem levantar o rosto—. Mas devo informar-lhe que Dumbledore tem disposto uma grande segurança para ele, parece que tem pensado lhe enviar longe.

— Duvido que o faça, e de ser assim facilitaria bem mais teu trabalho, dessa forma ninguém suspeitaria de ti.

— Tem razão, Senhor.

— Pelo cedo vigia-lhe, ao igual que a seu filho, ambos têm em seus dias contados.

— Assim o farei, Amo.

— Esquece a primeira instrução que te dei, Severus. Poderei com Potter assim que o tenha enfrente, agora não me interessa que cheguem a suspeitar de tuas ações, sobretudo porque já não conto com ninguém mais que possa entrar a esse castelo.

— Compreendo, continuarei com Potter como sempre e vigiarei aos Malfoy de perto.

Voldemort assentiu e depois de uns segundos caminhou acercando-se a seu espião. Seus dedos longos e delgados sujeitaram a queixo de Snape para levantar-lhe o rosto. Severus estremeceu-se ante o contato conseguindo aparentar mais medo que a verdadeira repugnância que sentia. Voldemort sorriu comprazido dantes de tentar adentrar se na mente de seu servente.

— Outra que perdi é a Bela… que sabe ao respeito?

Severus sabia que não podia mentir, era fácil verificar seu varinha e comprovar qual foi o último feitiço, de modo que não devia se arriscar a que Voldemort tentasse averiguá-lo por si mesmo ou descobriria sua intervenção para salvar a Harry de seu ataque. Fingiu abrir-lhe sua mente conseguindo selecionar as cenas precisas, mostrou-lhe a batalha gerada na habitação até dantes de que Bellatrix descobrisse a Harry, e finalmente o Avada depois dela gritasse "Você deverias ser quem estivesse em problemas e não o esposo de minha prima"

— De modo que minha querida Bela não estava de acordo com minhas disposições. —sibilou Voldemort libertando a mente de Severus.

— Assim é, Amo… ela pensava dirigir para a masmorra para ajudar a Lucius. Tenho entendido que há uma cláusula no testamento de Narcisa onde assegura que a herança de Draco só pode ser manejada por seu pai ou esposo deste em caso que seja menor de vinte anos.

— Estou inteirado disso. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Bela jamais esteve de acordo com a relação entre Potter e Draco Malfoy.

— Ela sempre temeu que a herança de sua família ficasse em mãos de Potter. —concluiu tentando cuspir o sobrenome de quem amava. —Por isso tive que o fazer, não me ficou outro caminho quando quis me assassinar primeiro.

— Bem, em todo caso me demonstra que é capaz de pronunciar esse feitiço, Severus… ultimamente estava duvidando muito do que tivesse feito alguma vez. Suas seguintes vítimas terão que ser os Malfoy, a seu devido tempo… sobretudo Lucius, de Draco primeiro me encarregarei eu, ainda não se terminam meus planos para com ele.

Severus assentiu, só ele podia saber o alívio que tinha de se ter livrado naquela ocasião, já não recordava quantas vezes tinha estado sua vida em perigo essa noite.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Desesperado por não encontrar tranquilidade em nenhum lado, Harry saiu e se dirigiu para o Lobby, tinha a esperança de que estando aí poderia ser o primeiro no ver chegar. No entanto, os que apareceram foram Remus e Dumbledore.

— Suponho que ainda não regressa. —comentou o Diretor ao descobri-lo de pé junto à porta.

— Não… não acha que devemos o ir buscar? Têm passado quase duas horas.

— De quem falam? —interveio Remus.

— Meu querido amigo, acho que não poderás te imaginar.

— De Severus. —respondeu Harry olhando a Remus, Dumbledore assombrou-se de não ver surpresa no rosto do licantropo ante a forma familiar de Harry de dirigir ao Professor de Poções. —Voldemort chamou-lhe e não tem voltado.

— Tranquilo, Harry, Severus sabe cuidar-se bem… Como está Draco?

— Fui a vê-lo faz momento, ainda dormia.

— Harry, a ele lhe fará bem te ver quando acorde, não te preocupes por Severus, assim que chegue lhe direi que te busque.

Harry assentiu aceitando a proposta do amigo de seu pai e suspirando resignado foi para a enfermaria.

— Preocupa-me estar sendo o último em inteirar-me do que passa no colégio. —comentou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— Acho que Hogwarts guarda ainda muitos segredos para todos.

Remus continuou seu caminho ocultando sua tristeza. Não deixava de pensar no que acabava de se inteirar essa noite e a cada imagem que vinha a sua cabeça sobre Lucius e Voldemort juntos aumentava seu pesar. Dumbledore respirou fundo, devia pôr mais atenção ao que passava a seu redor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar à enfermaria, Ron apressou-se a atalhar a seu amigo antes de que se acercasse à cama onde estava Draco ao cuidado de seu pai. Todo esse tempo esteve pensando na breve conversa entre o líder Malfoy e Harry e já não podia com o desespero de não saber o que passava.

— Que sucede? —perguntou Harry.

— Isso gostaria de saber… de que falavas com Malfoy faz momento?

— Ron, é algo delicado, não sê se deva te dizer.

— Por favor… —pediu com angústia que Harry não percebeu do tudo.

— Está bem, mas te peço que fique entre nós, ninguém mais se vai inteirar.

— Não tens nem que me dizer, por suposto que não lhe contarei a ninguém.

Harry assentiu, olhou ao longe a Draco que começava a se mover como lutando por acordar. O nodo em sua garganta voltou a formar-se dantes de regressar a pôr atenção a seu amigo.

— Voldemort… lhe lastimou, fez algo indignante com ele.

**_Continuará…_ **


	17. Sem Fala

Ron não pôde dizer nada, seu mundo se derrubava a seus pés com tão poucas palavras. Não era necessário ter mais explicações, pôde o entender o que seu amigo lhe dizia. Harry olhou-lhe intrigado pela palidez que tinha adquirido o ruivo, mas já não pôde lhe perguntar nada, um suave choramingo que dava mais a aparência de um débil suspiro proveniente da garganta de Draco o fez se acercar rapidamente à cama ao mesmo tempo que Lucius se inclinava para seu filho colocando uma mão em sua frente a notando fresca.

— Draco, filho… estás bem?

Draco não respondeu, parecia que batalhara para articular qualquer outro som que não fosse essa breve exalação de ar. Suavemente lambeu-se os lábios ressecos enquanto abria os olhos que por uns segundos continuaram desfocados.

O primeiro que atingiu a distinguir foi a Ron ao pé de sua cama, apertando com força um pedaço da coberta que lhe cobria.

— Tens sede? —perguntou Harry cercando-lhe um copo com água.

Nem Harry nem Lucius punham atenção ao ruivo que se mantinha a distância, e o único que viu uma lágrima escorregar por sua bochecha foi Draco. De imediato compreendeu que já o sabia tudo, seus olhos azuis mostravam algo que não sabia decifrar. Inconscientemente, Draco se aferrou a Harry, pendurando de seu pescoço sentindo como o medo lhe invadia o coração.

— Tranquilo, já estás a salvo. —lhe sussurrou Harry acariciando-lhe as costas. —Bebe um pouco de água, isso te fará sentir melhor.

Draco assentiu e soltando a Harry sujeitou o copo que lhe oferecia, estava tomando um pouco quando viu que Ron se ia, quis o chamar, mas a voz não lhe saiu. Assustado, levou-se as mãos à garganta olhando a seu pai com uma pergunta em seus olhos.

— Não te preocupes, Draco, tua garganta deveu ficar lastimada com a tortura, mas seguro de que cedo te recuperarás. Agora mesmo chamo a Pomfrey para que te revise.

O loiro assentiu e olhou como seu pai se marchava em busca da enfermeira. Foi estranho para Harry sentir-se incómodo de ficar só com seu ainda namorado, mas lhe sorrindo carinhoso lhe apurou um pouco à frente dos cabelos loiros antes de ajudar a voltar a se deitar. Draco olhou fixamente a porta por onde tinha desaparecido Ron, e depois fixou seus olhos cinzas em Harry assinalando a saída.

— Perguntas por Ron? —questionou Harry compreendendo. —Ele tem estado cuidando de ti também, se manteve sempre ao pendente… suponho que achou que não era necessária sua presença agora que acordaste, mas te asseguro que se preocupou muito por ti. —disse-lhe sorrindo-lhe. —Acho que vocês já deveriam fazer as pazes, me parece que seriam bons amigos se lhe propõem.

Draco baixou a mirada estreitando em suas mãos o outro extremo do cobertor que Ron também amarrotou. Ao notar sua tensão, Harry soube o que lhe preocupava.

— Ele sabe…, mas te asseguro que não lhe dirá a ninguém. Podes confiar em Ron tanto como em mim ou em seu pai, Draco.

Draco assentiu. Pomfrey chegou nesse momento e Harry teve que fazer a um lado lhe deixando espaço para o revisar. Depois de uns minutos, a enfermeira adquiriu um semblante sério.

— Deverei falar com Dumbledore antes de dar um diagnóstico. —disse. —Parece-me que o jovem Malfoy precisará a opinião de um experiente, para mim, sua laringe se encontra em boas condições, talvez não as melhores, mas não deveria estar sem voz.

— Acho que a qualquer um pode lhe passar depois de experimentar cruciatus em todo seu poder. Isso lastimaria a laringe inclusive de Dumbledore. —assegurou Lucius.

Pomfrey assentiu enquanto Draco baixava a mirada, não recordava ter gritado tanto quando foi torturado como quando sentia a esse monstro lhe tocando asquerosamente antes de conseguir seu cometido. Recordar aqueles momentos fez-lhe estremecer violentamente. Ao vê-lo tremer, a enfermeira decidiu voltar a dormi-lo, dessa forma conseguiria uns minutos de paz, afastado do horror vivido em mãos de Voldemort.

Harry viu em silêncio como Draco voltava a cair em um profundo sonho, enquanto Poppy saía a falar com o Diretor. Lucius acomodou-se novamente a seu lado, disposto a cuidar a seu filho a cada minuto possível.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus não podia se concentrar no que Dumbledore lhe dizia agradecendo por sua intervenção no resgate de Draco. Sua mente continuava ainda nas palavras de Voldemort revelando o que sucedia entre ele e seu melhor comensal.

"Por isso jamais quis abandonar essa vida" Pensou abatido.

— Remus, estás bem? —interrompeu lhe Dumbledore preocupado por seu amigo.

— Sim, Albus, é só algo de cansaço.

— Pode ir a suas habitações, de todo modo já tinha dado instruções a Minerva para que suspendesse suas aulas e as de Severus.

— Preferiria esperar a que Severus chegasse, lhe prometi a Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu recordando a relação de seus dois queridos rapazes. Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e Severus entrou olhando a todos os lados, sem mostrar nem uma só impressão de cansaço.

— E Harry? —perguntou antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Na enfermaria cuidando de Draco. —respondeu Remus sem notar o leve franzir de lábios de seu ex parceiro de estudos. —Disse-lhe que lhe avisaria quando chegasse, de modo que vou por ele enquanto fala com Albus.

Remus saiu deixando sozinhos aos dois homens. Severus tentou despejar seu estômago dessa sensação ardorosa que sentia a cada vez que sabia a Harry cerca de Draco, e lhe irritou mais ainda ver o sorriso divertido de Albus enquanto servia um par de canecas de chá.

— Pode-se saber que te faz tanta graça, Albus?

— Nada, mas não posso negar que me sinto contente de te ver apaixonado. Jamais antes me imaginei que chegarias a perguntar primeiro por Harry que inclusive queixar por alguma coisa em especial. Enfim, melhor diga-me como te foi com Tom.

— Relativamente bem, ainda que agora tenho sido eleito para dar morte a Lucius.

— Imaginava-me que não ficaria tão tranquilo, bem, não há problema com isso.

— Suponho que não, assim que termine meu chá lhe irei lançar um pequeno Avada não? —respondeu mordaz enquanto bebia um pouco do líquido de limão que lhe provocou um rictos de náuseas antes de voltar ao deixar sobre a mesinha.

— Refiro-me a que saberás muito bem como o manejar, ademais, Lucius ficará no castelo, dessa forma terá a melhor vigilância… algo que nem o melhor espião pode evadir para chegar a ele sem se envolver.

— Bem, suponho que voltarei a usar meus pretextos para não acabar com Potter tendo em meus narizes, só que agora será Lucius seu querido protegido.

— Algo assim.

— Por quem deverias preocupar-te é por Draco. —continuou Severus ignorando a tranquilidade de seu mentor e amigo. —Pediu-me que o vigie e tem dito que ainda tem planos com ele, no entanto, segue o dando por morto em algum dia.

— Tenta averiguar a que planos se refere.

— Não tens nem que me dizer, me supunha… e tudo pelo mesmo pagamento, suponho.

Dumbledore riu ante o humor negro de seu Professor de Poções. Mas deixou de fazê-lo ante a chegada da enfermeira, parecia que tinha algo importante que lhe comentar. Nesse momento, Remus chegava à enfermaria. Sentiu seu coração batendo-lhe acelerado ao ver a Lucius, mas este estava de costas a ele vigiando o sonho de seu filho. Harry, ao encontrar-se de em frente à porta, viu-lhe em seguida e pôs-se de pé esperando notícias de quem não se apartava de sua mente.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe notando de soslaio um tênue estremecimento nos ombros de Lucius, no entanto, o loiro não se voltou ao olhar—… Deves ir em seguida ao escritório do Diretor, acho que é referente à declaração que deves fazer esta noite.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou referindo-se a Severus.

— Vê lá, asseguro-te que está ansioso por te ver.

O rosto de Harry alumiou-se e saiu correndo sem esperar a seu amigo. Remus ficou uns minutos mais na porta, duvidando em acercar-se ou não. Finalmente deu meia volta e ao senti-lo ir-se, Lucius apertou os lábios, forçando-se a permanecer na mesma posição… não ia a voltear e ver um espaço vazio para logo desiludir se.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ignorou a alguns de seus colegas que se cruzaram em seu caminho ao ir de classe em classe justo nesse momento, lhe urgia demasiado ver a Severus para se deter sequer a saudar, muito menos a dar explicações do porquê alguns não tinham ido a classes e outras se tinham inclusive suspendido.

Chegou ao escritório justo quando Poppy saía, não fez caso da reprimenda da enfermeira por correr nos corredores e entrou ao escritório sem sequer chamar, era demasiada a ansiedade para se deter com cortesias. Pomfrey simplesmente suspirou encolhendo-se de ombros e seguiu seu caminho de regresso à enfermaria. Ao ver a Severus, Harry correu a abraçá-lo, presa de uma enorme alegria. Dumbledore sorriu desfrutando do espetáculo, ainda que a uma exasperada sinal do negro teve que se voltar a olhar pela janela enquanto os dois pombinhos se abraçavam.

— Graças ao céu que estas bem! —exclamou Harry ao ouvido de Severus. —Tive muito medo por ti, Sev.

— Já vês que não passou nada. —respondeu fechando os olhos, desfrutando da calidez desse abraço tão amoroso. —Agora todos estamos a salvo e cedo será para sempre.

— Amo-te.

— Eu também te amo.

Aproveitando que Dumbledore seguia de costas a eles, Severus uniu seus lábios aos de Harry sugando com macieza por longos e espaçosos minutos. O verde inclusive esqueceu-se de onde estava, saboreava feliz dessa prolongada caricia que enchia todos seus sentidos de pés à cabeça. Não sabia como tinha podido viver antes sem sentir sua boca unida à de Severus, suas línguas se acariciando a uma à outra misturando suas tersas umidades.

Desde seu lugar, Dumbledore pensou em se não seria boa ideia aplicar também um feitiço de silêncio, já começava a lhe inquietar esse baixo sucção que se escutava intercalados com delicados gemidos provenientes de duas roucas gargantas.

— Ejem. —disse aclarando-se a voz. —Juro que me dói os interromper, mas... a paisagem é aborrecida depois de algum tempo.

Harry tentou separar-se, no entanto Severus voltou a capturar seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes impedindo-lhe afastar-se. Divertido, o verde regressou a pendurar de seu pescoço e esqueceu-se da queixa de Dumbledore para desfrutar de um novo beijo. Ao escutá-los, Dumbledore compreendeu que não lhe ficava mais remédio que esperar a que o calamar gigante saísse a fazer algo a flutue que lhe distraísse desses ruídos a suas costas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus caminhava distraído, sumido ainda em sua confusão com respeito a Lucius. Abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore e todas as cores foram a seu rosto ao ver a Harry praticamente sendo devorado por seu Professor. Estes dois últimos não tiveram mais remédio que se separar ante a chegada do licantropo.

— Lamento-o. —desculpou-se Remus perturbado. —Não sabia que interromperia algo.

— Se tocasses à porta, a coisa seria diferente. —protestou Severus limpando com seu dedo um pouco os lábios de Harry dantes de ir sentar-se voltando a adotar sua pose de rígido Professor.

— Pois eu me alegro de tua chegada. —assegurou Dumbledore sentindo-se livre de regressar a seu cadeirão favorito. —Acho que estes dois não ia parar.

Completamente enrijecido por esses comentários, Harry baixou a mirada apenado, e foi sentar-se em outra cadeira, já não tinha valor para o fazer junto a Severus como tivesse gostado.

— Como te foi? —perguntou-lhe com um pouco de timidez.

— Muito bem, pelo menos para o que esperava.

Remus e Dumbledore trocaram uma mirada divertida ao desconhecer o tom de voz tão suave com que Severus se dirigia a Harry, antes tivessem esperado uma resposta como "Isso é algo que não se importa, Potter" ou "Tão impertinente e me mete-em-tudo como sempre".

— Bem, agora gostaria de falar contigo sobre a declaração que terás que dar em umas horas, Harry. —comentou Dumbledore. —Remus e Severus, podem ir-se a descansar.

— Eu fico, obrigado. —respondeu Severus sem mover nem um músculo para abandonar seu lugar.

— Eu sim me retiro. —aceitou Remus. —Tenho algo que fazer, os verei depois.

Remus decidiu que tinha que falar com Lucius e para isso podia aproveitar o tempo livre que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado, de modo que se foi lhes deixando sozinhos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron tinha ido a refugiar na masmorra onde estivesse com Draco no dia anterior. Não acendeu as velas nem se esforçou em limpar, simplesmente se recostou onde vivesse as melhores horas de sua vida e chorou por longo momento.

Parecia tão estranho pensar que não tinha passado muito tempo, tão só umas horas e todo o sonho se convertia em pesadelo. Agora Draco estava enclausurado em uma cama da enfermaria vítima da luxuria de um ser tão perverso e ao que agora adiava tanto que sem lugar a dúvidas invejava a eleição de Harry de ser o eleito para acabar com ele… com gosto o faria com suas próprias mãos.

Não importava morrer no processo se fazia pagar ao mau nascido com sangue por seu atrevimento de tocar a alguém tão puro como Draco.

Alegrou-se de ter posto um feitiço de silêncio, pois ao cabo de um momento de chorar deu-se conta que as lágrimas não ajudavam e furioso arremeteu contra as pilhas de bancos e mesas velhas, conseguindo que a ira lhe ajudasse aos converter em pó.

Profundamente cansado, caiu de joelhos voltando a chorar, impotente de não ter ideia de que mais podia fazer para tirar essa fúria de seu interior.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus chegou até a enfermaria e armando-se de valor, desta vez sim entrou, não podia seguir pospondo o passo tão difícil que sentia que tinha que dar. Rodeou a cama de Draco para ficar em frente a Lucius quem seguia com a mirada fixa no descanso de seu unigénito.

— Como segue?

— Tal como o vês. —respondeu sem girar a mirada. —Está realmente lastimado e muito tememo-nos que tenha perdido a fala.

— Que? —perguntou sentando-se pesadamente sobre a cadeira a suas costas.

— Não te disse Dumbledore?... Pomfrey voltou de falar com ele faz momento.

— Não… não o sabia.

— Pomfrey disse-me que o Diretor enviaria a um médico de San Mungo para que o revise e dê o diagnóstico final. Não quero ser pessimista, mas não posso o evitar, meu filho seguramente pagará por meus atos.

Um tenso silêncio formou-se na habitação. Lucius sorriu irônico ao percebê-lo, aquilo lhe confirmava seu temor, Remus lhe culpava também e seguramente se encontrava muito decepcionado ante as notícias que acabava de se inteirar.

— Temos que falar. —disse Remus de repente.

— Devo cuidar de meu filho, não me irei daqui e também não penso discutir contigo em seu leito de recuperação.

— Só quero saber se tua posição foi diferente. —encrespou Remus com mais agressividade da que planejou. —Ou foste só uma vítima como teu filho?

— Para que me perguntas se já tens feito suas próprias conjecturas? —respondeu olhando-lhe pela primeira vez e Remus descobriu em seus olhos cinzas o reproche por sua dúvida.

— Não me olhes de modo que o único que atuou mau é você. Jamais quis separar dessa seita, era para si mais importante sua maldita ambição de poder que qualquer outra coisa… inclusive mais que eu ou seu próprio filho.

— Nada será mais importante que meu filho! —protestou alçando a voz, ainda que em seguida arrependeu-se temendo acordar a Draco e esforçou-se por conter a indignação que sofria. —Tentei protegê-lo com unhas e dentes, mas falhei.

— Oxalá agora possa ao fazer, pelo cedo tens o tempo todo do mundo para lhe dedicar… eu me vou.

— Pensa que te suplicarei perdão?

— Nem em meus mais remotos sonhos cheguei a pensar que em algum dia significaria para ti algo mais que uma diversão, agora vejo que tinhas muito claras tuas prioridades, Lucius. Lamento o que lhe passou a Draco, não lhe merece… muito menos quando foi devido à estupidez de seu pai.

Lucius não se dignou a lhe responder, altivo sustentou seu queixo em alto com orgulho, como se não tivesse em sua consciência nada de que se arrepender. Remus olhou aquilo com assombro, jamais compreenderia aos Malfoy, muito menos a Lucius quem parecia seguir sem se dar conta da cabal consequência de seus atos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron decidiu finalmente sair da masmorra, precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Também queria regressar à enfermaria, mas se sentia tão fora de lugar aí, lhe doía na alma recordar o abraço que Draco lhe deu a Harry assim que o visse… seria que o loiro seguia lhe amando a ele apesar de tudo?

Abrumado por tal questionamento, Ron sentou-se em uma banca do jardim ao que saísse a tomar fresco. Olhou o céu nublado, seguramente choveria de uma hora para outra, isso enfriaria mais o ambiente de dezembro que estava por chegar. Porque sua vida não podia ser como chegou a desejar, com Draco a seu lado por sempre?

— Ron, estás bem?

Ron girou a cabeça para encontrar-se com Hermione, quase tinha-se esquecido dela. Sorriu-lhe amargamente ao vê-la chegar a seu lado acompanhada por um feliz Blaise.

— Não tens ido a classe desde ontem. —comentou Hermione sentando-se junto a seu amigo, sua voz não tinha reproche, mas sim muita preocupação. —Inclusive Ginny anda pensando em escrever a seus pais, achámos que algo tinha passado, pois não foste nem a dormir.

— Não passa nada, estou bem.

— Pois não o parecer… Onde está Harry?

— Na enfermaria, suponho.

— Na enfermaria? Que lhe passou?

— A ele nada. —respondeu confundido. —É a Draco não sabias?

— Não… que sucedeu?

— Voldemort sequestrou-lhe ontem à noite, teve um resgate, mas precisa de cuidados.

— Iremos visitá-lo. —disse a castanha com a consequente afirmação de seu noivo, nenhum dos dois fez alusão ao fato de que era a primeira vez que Ron pronunciava aquele nome. —Vemos-te depois, Ron.

Ron assentiu e observou-os marchar-se pensando que ele também devia ir. Mas não pôde, ocultou seu rosto entre suas mãos sentindo que tudo lhe era tão difícil de decidir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Após que Dumbledore ficasse satisfeito com o adestramento para a declaração de Harry, teve que aceitar que Severus se levasse a Harry com ele, pretextando que já era hora de que todos descansassem um pouco.

Decidiu não perguntar nada, talvez tenhas sido melhor se combinar com a dúvida da que se referia Severus com "descansar" e a onde os iriam fazer juntos. Há coisas que um Diretor de um colégio era melhor que se mantivesse desinformado.

Severus preparou a tina do banho com água quente e se esmerou muito desvestindo lentamente o corpo cansado de Harry para em seguida entrar com ele ao líquido que os recebeu com um suave vapor aromatizado.

Harry se recostou no peito de Severus pensando que aquela era a vida que sempre queria ter, ao homem que amava a seu lado, lhe abraçando com todo seu amor.

Uns minutos após desfrutar do relaxante banho, ambos saíram para a habitação. Harry sorriu ao ver seu pijama estendida sobre a cama e sem dizer palavra dispôs-se a colocar-lhe para em seguida aceitar o convite de Severus de acomodar-se novamente em seus braços. Dessa forma dormiram por um par de horas que para eles, significou o descanso que precisavam.

— Dormiste bem? —perguntou Severus quando finalmente o verde abriu suas pálpebras.

— Sim, é tão cômodo dormir contigo. —assegurou aconchegando-se novamente entre seus braços. —Gosto muito, Sev.

— Bem, e diga-me… já falaste com Draco ao respeito do que passa entre nós?

Harry abriu os olhos com espanto ante essa pergunta, não lhe esperava em um momento assim. Timidamente fez-se a um lado abraçando-se a si mesmo enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— E por que não? —insistiu Severus.

— Sev, como pensas que lhe vou dizer algo assim nestes momentos?

— Melhor agora que nunca qual é o problema?

— Não posso… o sinto, faz favor me dá um pouco de tempo.

— Não, quero que rompas com ele agora mesmo!

— Mas Severus!... Draco acaba de passar por uma experiência horrível, não posso lhe dar as costas justo agora!

— E pretende que seja eu quem aguente esta situação?... Tinha prometido que lhe diria e agora te retrai, e não penso te permitir!

— Não é que me retrai, mas só te peço um pouco mais de tempo!

— Nem em um dia mais, quero que Draco Malfoy se inteire de uma vez por todas que já não é seu namorado!

— Pois então diz-lhe você! —respondeu Harry abrumado.

Sev notou os olhos congestionados por lágrimas de angústia do garoto, sentiu-se mal por provocá-las, mas não podia permitir que aquela situação se prolongasse. Draco tinha que se inteirar e o golpe seria igual de duro em qualquer momento.

— Pensa que não me atreverei? —questionou-lhe arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sei que o farás. —respondeu Harry limpando-se as lágrimas. —Por isso te peço que o faças, porque eu não me atrevo. Não te deterei, Severus, se você tem o valor que eu não tenho então vê e lhe diz… Eu também não quero seguir lhe mentindo, Draco não o merece.

— Conheço-te, sei que achas que não o farei e agora mesmo te demonstrarei quão equivocado está, estúpido valor Gryffindor que não aparece quando se requer!… Draco Malfoy saberá agora mesmo que Harry Potter é meu!

Com um movimento de varinha, Severus transformou os pijamas de ambos em sua roupa de sempre e sujeitando a mão de Harry saiu velozmente da habitação com rumo à enfermaria levando ao garoto consigo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	18. Visitante Inesperado

Hermione e Blaise saíam da última de suas classes desse dia. Decidiram regressar à enfermaria a visitar a Draco e esperar a que já tivesse acordado, a primeira ocasião não puderam lhe falar, pois apesar de que permaneceram ao redor em meia hora pendentes, o loiro jamais abriu os olhos.

De repente, detiveram-se ao dar volta no corredor prévio à enfermaria. Ao longe descobriram a Harry e o Professor de Poções falando, ainda que o garoto se via preocupado por algo. Snape, por sua vez luzia como sempre, com o cenho franzido e molesto com Potter.

Harry tinha conseguido zavar-se dantes de chegar à enfermaria, primeiro tinha que aclarar todos os pontos com Severus dantes de que ele decidisse lhe confessar tudo à Draco.

— Disseste que não me deterias, Harry.

— E não o farei, mas dantes deves saber que Draco está muito mau. Não pode falar, Severus, e isso demonstra que está realmente afetado.

— Isso já o sei. —respondeu sem imutar-se.

— Sabias do problema de Draco?

— Sim, estava com Albus quando chegou Poppy a lhe informar. E é uma pena, Harry, não sou tão ogro para não sentir nada, mas deves entender que isso não justifica o fato de lhe estar enganando, e muito menos que tenhamos que seguir vivendo ocultando o que sentimos.

— De todos modos devemos o fazer, recorda a indicação de Dumbledore… que passará se lhe dizemos a Draco?

— Então só lhe diremos que já não és seu namorado, caramba, mas não quero que siga pensando semelhante mentira!

— Ele suspeitará algo se lhe dizes tu, Sev.

— Pensas fazê-lo então?

— Não, já te disse que não posso.

— Então vale-me um pepino que suspeite o que suspeite, agora mesmo se inteirará que já não tem nada que ver contigo.

Severus retomou seu caminho à enfermaria e Harry suspirou pensando que ao fim a hora tinha chegado, o mais correto era pelo menos estar presente, de modo que tentando esquecer de seus joelhos de gelatina, foi atrás do Professor.

Ao longe, Hermione e Blaise olharam-se, não compreenderam de todo o que tinham visto e não atingiram a escutar nem uma palavra.

— Esses jamais deixarão de discutir. —comentou Blaise algo confundido.

— Foi algo estranha essa discussão não te parece?

— Sim, Harry sempre se mostra mais altaneiro com Snape.

— Deverei dar-te a razão. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. —Será que passa algo com Malfoy?... ambos entraram à enfermaria.

— Vamos?

— Melhor não… esperaremos a manhã, não quero ser inoportuna.

Blaise assentiu e tomando da mão a sua namorada, deram média volta afastando do corredor sem imaginar o que realmente tinham presenciado.

Ao entrar à enfermaria, Draco encontrava-se só, já tinha acordado e se mantinha recostado sobre uns almofadões em sua cama. Severus notou como dissimuladamente se limpava uma lágrima dantes de voltear a lhe olhar, para depois fazer uma expressão de surpresa ao ver chegar a Harry pressuroso e com uma palidez em seu rosto poucas vezes vista nele.

Olhou-lhes a um e outro com a interrogante na mirada, abriu seus lábios querendo fazer uma pergunta e o fato de que não saísse nenhum som lhe desesperou, baixou a mirada aferrando-se novamente ao cobertor.

— E Lucius? —perguntou Severus acercando à cama.

Draco levantou a mirada para fixar seus olhos na porta e depois fazer uma senha para acima. Severus compreendeu que seu amigo tinha ido ao despacho de Dumbledore, seguramente chamado por ele. Em silêncio agradeceu a solidão, a notícia que tinha que dar era melhor se a fazia sem tantas pessoas.

No entanto, mal ia começar quando Draco lhe olhou fixamente e estendendo seu braço lhe convidou a se acercar. O negro se desconcentrou por isso, mas obedeceu. Draco sujeitou-lhe firmemente ambas mãos as olhando com admiração para depois levar a seu pescoço as colocando aí enquanto fazia esforços por falar.

— Que queres me dizer?

— Creio… que quer que lhe ajude, Professor. —interveio Harry. Draco moveu afirmativamente a cabeça em resposta às palavras de seu noivo.

— Mas…

Draco olhou-lhe com o brilho de esperança em sua mirada, voltou a retirar as mãos de Severus e unindo-as entre as suas, manifestou-lhe a confiança que lhe tinha. Usando seu índice assinalou alternadamente a Severus e sua garganta, para em seguida sorrir-lhe ilusionado por recuperar sua voz… precisava-a.

Severus assentiu enquanto dava um passo atrás afastando do garoto. Quiçá poderia encontrar a solução ao problema se propunha-lhe, e se é que se devia a algo físico, mas isso não queria dizer que lhe ia ceder a seu Harry só porque agora o loiro luzia tão indefeso.

— Draco, há algo que tenho que te dizer.

Harry olhou a Severus sem poder dissimular seu temor. O loiro também notou a gravidade na voz de seu Professor e Padrinho, e lhes olhou interrogante. Ao cabo de um par de segundos creu entender o que passava e a senhas lhes fez entender que já não queria mais discussões entre eles. Severus ia a aclará-lo, mas pareceu ficar mais mudo que Draco, também não nenhum som saiu de sua boca quando o loiro lhe olhava implorando paciência para Harry.

A chegada de Lucius aliviou o ambiente. Severus aproveitou para empreender a retirada depois de despedir-se brevemente.

— Dumbledore disse que te buscaria para ir à declaração, Potter. —comentou Lucius interrompendo a mirada ausente de Harry na porta por onde desaparecesse Severus. —Acho que deverias reunir-te com ele.

Harry assentiu, feliz de ter um pretexto para ir-se. Despediu-se de Draco com um fugaz beijo na testa e saiu correndo atrás de Severus. Finalmente atingiu-o dantes de que entrasse ao corredor que conduzia às masmorras e aproveitando que a maioria dos alunos se encontrava jantando no salão, o conduziu a um jardim solitário.

— Obrigado por não lhe dizer. —disse Harry abraçando a seu casal.

— Escuta-me bem, Harry. —advertiu o homem separando-o para sujeitar-lhe firmemente pelo queixo. —Não será definitivo, me entendes?

— Sim, assim que esteja melhor lhe diremos, o prometo.

— Será no mais tardar em um mês, Harry Potter, não te dou mais tempo. E não importa se ao terminar o prazo Draco segue sem poder falar ou com todos os mal-estares do mundo, assim que comece no ano, ele já tem que saber o que passa.

— Mas…

— Em um mês, Harry Potter! —repetiu com força.

— De acordo. —aceitou tentando sorrir.

— Ah, e terá por suposto algumas condições.

— Condições?

— Si… não quero nem um só beijo, nem um abraço, nem tão sequer uma caricia ou sentimental de "te amo, não posso viver sem ti" ou coisas pelo estilo!

— Sev… —meditou tentando controlar o riso—… asseguro-te que não terá nada disso, será só apoio moral.

— Mais vale-te, Harry Potter, porque à primeira tentativa que veja que quer propagar-te contigo, eu mesmo lhe envio ao Senhor Escuro envolvido para presente!

— És um zeloso encantador… amo-te!

Harry pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus para beijá-lo, e ainda que o Professor correspondeu-lhe a relutantemente, não se via nada contente com ter tido que ficar calado ante Malfoy.

— Já, Sev, não sejas berrinchudo. —pediu Harry ao notá-lo ainda algo tenso. —Prometi-te que me portaria bem.

— É que me dá coragem, Harry, sempre têm de passar coisas que impeça que estejamos juntos!

— Mas estamos juntos, amor… e amo-te tanto! Apesar de que és um zeloso inflexível.

— Malfoy está-me caindo muito, mas muito mau. –assegurou abraçando fortemente a Harry.

— Isso é uma novidade, que agora não gostes tuas Slytherin.

— Draco tem passado à lista negra, mas que nem ache que durará muito alardeando pelo mundo que é teu namorado, não voltará a me convencer pondo esses olhos de cachorro desvalido… odeio aos cães e teu padrinho é a viva mostra de isso!

— Devo querer-te muito para sentir graça por esses comentários. —assegurou mordiscando o lábio inferior. —Mas asseguro-te que não tens nada de que te preocupar. Amo-te, amo-te e amo-te!... quantas vezes mais queres que te repita para que me creias?

— De crer-te, creio-te, Potter…, mas odeio esta situação!

— Bom, já, deixemos isso pela paz e diga-me que me amas também.

Severus abriu os lábios para dizê-lo, no entanto, no último momento voltou a fechá-la só para desenhar com eles uma maliciosa sorriso.

— Acho que não o direi.

— De que falas?

— Até que não rompas com Draco, não voltarei a dizer dessa forma me asseguro que terminarás o cumprindo dantes de tempo.

— Não acho que o consigas, amor. —respondeu divertido.

— Já veremos… te terei em abstinência de amor até que finalmente sejas tu quem corra gritando aos quatro ventos o que te sentes por mim.

— Também me deixarás sem beijinhos? —perguntou meloso enquanto sentava-se em suas pernas e lhe beijava repetidamente no rosto.

— Bom, não, o castigo é para ti não para mim… És sentimentaloide, Potter, e com te deixar sem palavras carinhosas sê que não o suportarás muito.

— Acho que o que não aguentará é você, amor. Recorda o que me passou a mim.

— Recordo-o, mas não sou como você, Harry… posso te ganhar a calar o que sinto, por isso sou bom espião.

— E muito modesto também.

A cada vez mais divertido, Harry afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Severus, lambendo guloso a suave pele do homem, quem finalmente fechou os olhos desfrutando da caricia. Suas mãos deslizaram-se percorrendo o quadril de Harry por sobre sua roupa, depois suas costas até finalmente sujeitar do rosto e voltar a beijá-lo com firmeza.

— Vamos! —ordenou enquanto punha-se de pé, e enlaçando sua mão à de Harry, quis conduzi-lo de novo para o interior do castelo.

— A onde vamos? —perguntou intrigado.

— A recordar-te uma e outra vez que és meu!

— Sev, não posso agora.

Com todo seu pesar, Harry fez coleta de sua força para se deter dantes de atravessar a porta, não podia esquecer que ainda tinha que se reunir com Dumbledore para ir ao Ministério.

— Faz favor nem ocorras-te dizer-me que é porque queres voltar à enfermaria! —advertiu-lhe Severus.

— Claro que não…, mas é que é hora de ir dar a declaração. O Professor Dumbledore deve de estar esperando-me, não posso o deixar assim.

— Digo-te que sempre tem de passar algo! —grunhiu abraçando-lhe possesivo. —Me fartarei, Harry, juro-te que me fartarei!

— E me deixarás? —perguntou pela primeira vez preocupado.

— Nunca!

Harry sorriu ao notar que o tom de voz de Severus se tinha suavizado e foi mais feliz ao receber um de seus beijos mais carinhosos.

— Posso fartar-me do que seja, Harry… —lhe disse o Professor ao terminar o beijo. —… posso rosnar e amaldiçoar o tempo todo, mas jamais te deixarei porque te amo demasiado para poder viver sem ti.

— Eu também te amo! —exclamou rindo-se a gargalhadas ante o esquecimento de Severus de não voltar a lhe dizer seus sentimentos.

Severus grunhiu ao saber-se perdedor, nem ideia tinha do que Harry Potter fazia em sua alma, mas lhe era realmente impossível silenciar o que sentia. Finalmente respirou resignado e voltou a beijá-lo, tentando postergar a despedida dessa noite o mais possível.

Harry também não queria separar-se, mas não tinha outro remédio. Dumbledore seguramente já devia o andar buscando por todo o castelo. De modo que, separando-se suavemente de Severus, teve-lhe que prometer que o iria ver a sua habitação assim que voltasse, só dessa forma conseguiu que o Professor de Poções deixasse de rosnar e lhe soltasse.

koskoaksoak*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Vencendo por fim todos seus medos, Ron chegou até a porta da enfermaria, sabia que provavelmente o que veria ao abrir a porta não lhe ia gostar muito. Respirou fundo pondo em seu rosto a máscara da inexpressão para não ter que mostrar sua dor quando visse a Harry sentado junto à Draco.

No entanto, o único que estava era Lucius, quem seguia fiel cuidando de seu filho. Ao vê-lo, ambos Malfoy se tensão.

— Se buscas a teu amigo, não está. —comunicou-lhe Lucius regressando à indiferença.

Ron não respondeu, seus olhos azuis se fixaram em Draco quem também lhe olhava diretamente. Lucius tinha voltado a dar-lhe as costas ao ruivo pelo que não notou que o garoto não se marchava, senão até que sentiu seus passos se acercando lentamente.

Draco não deixava do olhar, mas seus olhos cinzas mostravam expectação, talvez temor de não saber o que Ron podia estar pensando sobre ele, se afundou um pouco em sua cama ainda que seu rosto seguia altivo tentando aparentar o que não conseguia.

— Que fazes aqui? —questionou-lhe Lucius. —Já te disse que Potter não está.

— Tenho vindo a ver a Draco.

Lucius observou-lhe desconfiado, mas ante um sinal de seu filho decidiu que bem podia aproveitar a chegada do Gryffindor para ir a comer algo.

— Se precisa algo chames a Pomfrey. —indicou-lhe Lucius a Ronald, e não o alteres, tem perdido a fala pelo momento.

— Que?

— Talvez estejas surdo?... bem, acho que não terá muita conversa interessante. Já te disse, e te advirto que não o incomodes, vocês os Gryffindor's não sabem de sutilezas.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Ron acercou-se ainda mais até se sentar na orla da cama. Instintivamente sua mão buscou a do loiro para entrelaçara, estremecendo-se ao senti-la tremer empequenecida. Tudo o que tinha planejado lhe dizer se esfumou de sua cabeça e só brotou um "Te amo" que proveu desde o fundo de seu coração.

Draco soltou sua mão ao escutá-lo e efusivamente lançou-se a abraçá-lo, feliz de ouvir essas palavras, frustrado de não conseguir pronunciar um "Também te amo".

Ron sentiu-se imensamente ditoso por essa reação, sentiu-se tão estúpido também, por ter duvidado desse carinho que já tinha comprovado era só seu. No entanto, quando sentiu os ombros de Draco se estremecer por um silencioso pranto, o apartou com macieza para lhe limpar as lágrimas, sentindo sua dor multiplicada por mil em sua própria pele.

— Não chores… um Malfoy não chora, amor. —disse-lhe esforçando-se por não derramar nem uma sozinha lágrima. —O que passou não deves permitir que te marque, você valha bem mais que o que um monstro possa sequer pensar! És e seguirás sendo a coisinha mais pura deste mundo, e nada pode o mudar, absolutamente nada!... já verás que cedo poderás voltar a falar e me encantará escutar teus insultos como dantes.

Draco olhou-lhe desesperado por não poder falar, queria lhe fazer tantas perguntas, queria saber como se sentia ele ao respeito, queria saber como e quanto sofria Ron.

— Amo-te. —repetiu Ron sem saber a ciência verdadeira o que Draco tentava lhe dizer.

O loiro sorriu-lhe debilmente, mas depois colocou suas duas mãos sobre o peito de Ronald e em seguida olhar aos olhos inclinando um pouco sua cabeça a modo de interrogação.

— Preocupas-te por mim? —perguntou Ron compreendendo ao fim e conseguindo um assentimento do loiro. —Por quê?... eu estou bem.

Draco desenhou uma cicatriz de raio em sua testa e depois abraçou-o. Ron sorriu recordando o que tinha começado com seu mar de dúvidas. Carinhoso, ajudou a Draco a recostar-se sobre sua cama para em seguida fazê-lo ele a seu lado.

— Senti-me mal quando o abraçaste, é verdadeiro. —confessou-lhe acariciando lhe o rosto suavemente. —Mas isso é porque sou um tonto que se deixa guiar por impulsos. Eu sei que me queres a mim, verdade? —Draco voltou a assentir. —E lhe diremos a verdade a Harry assim que te sintas melhor.

Draco sujeitou o rosto de Ron indicando-lhe que lesse seus lábios, pelo que enfatizou bem suas palavras para que o ruivo lhe entendesse o que tinha que dizer.

"Harry… salvou-me, lutou por mim contra quem-tu-sabes… Não posso lhe dizer agora que te amo a ti"

O rosto de Ron se ensombreceu, quis protestar, mas não era o momento adequado e se limitou a lhe sorrir aceitando sua petição. Sabendo que não tinham muito tempo antes de que Lucius regressasse, decidiram aproveitar o momento e se abraçaram suavemente. Ron não queria o cansar demasiado, e muito menos depois da experiência tão horrível que deveu ter vivido durante suas horas sequestrado.

*:*:skoaksoako*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lucius chegou ao salão, a hora do jantar tinha terminado e não tinha ninguém mais. De qualquer forma, assim que ocupou um assento na mesa de Slytherin, de imediato apareceram em frente a ele o jantar servido e quente. Sorriu tentando ser respectivo mais não pôde, teve que agradecer que seguramente Dumbledore tinha ordenado aos elfos estivessem pendentes de qualquer que fosse a jantar a depois de horas.

Tomou um rolado untando-o com manteiga, mas ao levar à boca mal pôde lhe dar um pequeno mordisco. Seus olhos fixaram-se na longa mesa vazia que se encontrava em frente a ele… a mesa dos Gryffindor's.

Sua mente transportou-se anos atrás, quando ele, sendo um jovem ocupava o mesmo lugar no que estava e dissimuladamente espiava aos eternos inimigos dos verde-prateados Slytherin. Podia recordar perfeitamente a um garoto delgado, facções delicadas e doces sorrindo a seus amigos que planejavam travessuras raiando em maldades.

Remus jamais participou ativamente nelas, e às vezes lhe tinha surpreendido repreendendo a seus amigos quando planejavam algo contra os Slytherin, principalmente contra o retraído Severus.

Jamais disse a ninguém quanto gostava de olhar o rosto angelical do licantropo, e tinha que admitir que muitas vezes intercedeu defendendo a Snape simplesmente pelo fato de se acercar e trocar umas palavras com o olhos de mel… que importava se eram discussões? Podia olhá-lo diretamente a seus olhos dourados e apreciar mais de perto seus lábios juvenis e o aroma a fresco que emanava.

Mas seu futuro não era com ele, tinha que se casar com Narcisa. Assim era sua vida, devia renunciar a quem de repente se tinha apropriado de seu coração, alguém que creu jamais se apaixonaria dele, por mais Malfoy que fosse.

Furioso, deixou o rolado sobre o prato regressando à realidade. Era irritante sentir seus olhos cócegas dolorosamente, jamais em sua vida tinha chorado por ninguém e não queria o fazer, mas o esforço que fazia por se conter congestionava suas bochechas transformando seu branco rosto em um reflito da dor que o pressionava pelo desprezo de Remus.

A porta abriu-se nesse momento e rapidamente tomou um pouco de vinho, dessa forma pôde conseguir libertar em algo o nodo formado em sua garganta. Severus chegou até ele se sentando a seu lado, também não tinha jantado e em seu lugar na mesa apareceram as mesmas viandas que a seu amigo.

— Te reprocha. —disse Severus surpreendendo a seu amigo por seu intuição.

— Sabia que passaria em algum dia. —aceitou deixando o copo sobre a mesa. —Não deveria me sentir mal… é só um triste amante menos.

— Sim, seguro de que é só isso. —repetiu incrédulo. —Mas não te preocupes, tarde ou temporão recapacitará.

— Em que, Severus?... ele tem razão. Deixei-me levar pela ambição e a ânsia de poder, permiti que me tentasse esse mundo que me prometia tantas coisas falsas, e nem sequer quis recapacitar por ele. Suportou-me demasiado… menos isso.

— Tem pago suas culpas… Ambos o fizemos e não merecemos nos condenar por sempre por ter caído em um grave erro. Podemos e temos o direito de recapacitar e mudar, Lucius.

— Tu o fizeste a tempo… eu não.

— Nunca é demasiado tarde, te posso assegurar. E às vezes a vida é injusta a nosso favor, dá-nos presentes que não deveriam ser para nós, mas que nos pertencem… não tem caso flagelar-se e renunciar à oportunidade de ser felizes por achar que não o merecemos. Se amas a esse tonto licantropo não permitas que se afaste de ti, porque renunciar ao amor, Lucius, isso sim não tem perdão.

Lucius olhou a seu amigo sentindo que a esperança renascia. Após tudo era um Malfoy, não podia deixar que lhe desprezassem e ficar tão tranquilo, conseguiria o perdão de Remus.

Quis agradecer a Severus por fazê-lo recapacitar, mas este já se tinha posto de pé e saía do salão sem ter provado seu jantar. Lucius sorriu amistosamente, desejando que a solidão que cria habitava no coração do negro desaparecesse cedo.

Não podia se imaginar contra quem lutava Severus pelo amor.

Outra coisa que também não podia se imaginar, é que justo nesse instante, as portas de Hogwarts se abriam para dar passo a alguém que podia lhe arrebatar sua felicidade com uma só palavra… Sirius Black voltava pelo seu.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	19. Vertigem

Harry e Dumbledore entraram ao vestíbulo após meia noite, o interrogatório foi algo fastidioso mais que complicado graças à intervenção do Diretor, mas mesmo assim, e apesar de ter dormido um par de horas pela tarde, Harry se sentia profundamente cansado e um suspiro escapado de seus lábios lhe fez ver a Dumbledore o estado exausto de seu aluno.

— Va a descansar, Harry… já é demasiado tarde para que um garoto ande acordado.

— Sim, obrigado.

O rosto de Harry alumiou-se de saber-se livre finalmente, e sem pensar em nada mais, saiu correndo como se as forças viessem a ele misteriosamente. Dumbledore sorriu, mais deixou de fazer ao instante ao ver que o garoto não tomava as escadas rumo a sua torre senão que corria pressuroso às masmorras. Chamou-lhe, mas já nada podia deter ao Gryffindor.

"Eu não vi nada" Pronunciou Dumbledore se encolhendo de ombros, já não lhe ficava mais remédio que sorrir e seguir seu caminho para sua habitação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron encontrava-se fora da enfermaria, mal tinha tido tempo de levantar-se da cama ao escutar os passos de Lucius se acercando. Foi frustrante ter que se ir quando ansiava ser quem velasse o sono de Draco, mas não teve outro remédio e muito menos com os olhos cinzas lhe implorando por não dar pé a suspeitas.

No entanto não pôde se afastar, encontrou um bom lugar no recosto de uma coluna, desde aí podia ver a entrada da enfermaria sem ser visto graças às sombras que lhe cobriam. Dessa forma poderia inteirar de qualquer coisa se chegava a suceder.

Não se importou o frio do inverno que se aproximava, de todos modos também não conseguiria conciliar o sono nem ainda que se encontrava na cama mais confortável e cálida do planeta. Se acoruchou tentando brindar-se calor a si mesmo e suspirou esperando o amanhecer em que poderia voltar a ter a oportunidade de ver de novo a seu amado olhos cinzas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia correndo pelo último corredor que o separava da habitação de Severus. Mas uma voz a suas costas fazer deter-se e acentuar seu emocionado sorriso.

— A onde tão de pressa, Potter? —perguntou Severus uns metros depois de ele.

— Para ti!

Harry girou sobre seus calcanhares e empreendeu a carreira aos braços que se abriram para o receber. Severus sorriu apaixonado ao perceber o entusiasmo do jovem Gryffindor, quem lhe entrechava pendurando-se com força de seu pescoço, sentindo em sua pele o cálido fôlego que deixava sair pela agitada respiração.

— Deixa de ser tão atravancado, Harry, ou te enfermarás.

— Nada disso é que tinha tantas vontades de te ver!

— Bem, então vamos a minha habitação… segundo lembro, deixamos algo pendente.

— Sim!

Severus riu ligeiramente pelo ênfases com que Harry ansiava continuar com o que tinham planejado dantes de que este tivesse que ir a sua declaração. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava que nas últimas quarenta e oito horas já tinham feito o amor, brigado com comensais, enfrentado ao mago escuro mais poderoso, confessado seu amor ao Diretor de Hogwarts, enganando a um garoto mudo, declarado ante o Ministério e aconselhado a amigos… todo se apagou de suas mentes quando seus lábios se uniram e voltaram a ser só eles.

Severus sujeitou a Harry pela cintura que tanto gostava atraindo para seu corpo e se ganhando de um gemido agradável que lhe indicou que essa noite não teria jogos de supremacia, se entregariam o um ao outro por completo. Suavemente se levantou-lhe do solo para levá-lo em braços os poucos metros que faltavam para a habitação. Harry aceitou acoruchando-se feliz no peito de seu amante, sentindo-se tão ditoso de ter encontrado por fim seu lugar na vida, junto a Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus encontrava-se na salinha de sua habitação, olhava melancólico para as chamas, recordando o momento em que Lucius Malfoy por fim lhe dissesse que o amava. Tinha sido seis meses depois da morte de Narcisa e naquele dia ambos tinham muitas esperanças para ambos. Remus sentia uma intensa nostalgia ante essa lembrança, sempre se tinha atraído pelo porte e a elegância do loiro, desde seus anos escolares em que o admirava em silêncio. Jamais sem valor de se imaginar que podia chegar a nada, até a noite em que Malfoy chegasse a sua habitação, e assim sem mais, lhe confessasse o que sentia.

Agachou a mirada sentindo uma lágrima escorregar, tudo tinha sido uma mentira, agora podia saber que enquanto lhe assegurava o amar, Lucius seguia mantendo uma relação com Voldemort… talvez isso podia ser perdoado e esquecido?

Alguém chamou à porta nesse instante e rapidamente se secou as bochechas. Não pôde o evitar, no fundo desejou que se tratasse de Lucius, tão só lhe fazia falta um "me perdoa, te amo" e seguramente se esqueceria de todo para tentar voltar a começar.

No entanto, quando abriu e de repente se viu levantado nos ares por seu melhor amigo e primeiro grande amor de sua vida, Lucius Malfoy ficou guardado em um rincão de seu coração, agora só podia rir de felicidade de voltar a escutar a voz de Sirius e se sentir fortemente apertado em seus braços.

— Não posso o crer, tens voltado! —exclamou emocionado — Estás aqui, Sirius!

— Sim, meu Moony, e não podes te imaginar quanto te tive saudades… não tem passado em um dia sem que pense em ti.

Remus sentiu como Sirius lhe libertava para lhe olhar carinhoso, no entanto, seu próprio sorriso se tornou triste. Agora Sirius estava aqui, lhe dizendo que o tinha estranhado, e no entanto, tinham passado meses sem ter nem uma carta sua… Lhe parecia que todo mundo se tinha voltado mentiroso, não se esquecia que o animago se marchou, mas não para esconder da justiça que o seguia buscando, senão em pós de aventuras e daquela garota castanha que foi o suficientemente importante para se esquecer que seu amigo acabava de lhe confessar que o amava.

Um tênue corar desenhou-se nas bochechas de Remus, baixou a mirada apenado por aquela lembrança que zelosamente tentava manter oculto até de seus próprios pensamentos.

— Precisava tempo para pensar. —disse-lhe Sirius adivinhando o que lhe sucedia a seu amigo — Entendes-me verdade?

— Não precisas me dar explicações, já as deste em seu momento. Ademais, não tens por que te sentir culpado, meus sentimentos não são teu problema.

— Não, não são um problema, Remus, e acho que não reagi muito adequadamente, mas…

— Sirius, esqueçamos isso. —pediu recuperando seu sorriso — Para valer, não há necessidade de dizer mais, isso já é coisa do passado… já o superei.

— Ah si?

Sirius não pôde evitar se sentir desiludido ante a afirmação de Remus. Talvez se tinha equivocado de regressar achando que seu amigo continuaria lhe esperando após tanto tempo… talvez não tinha sido tão importante como para lhe entender que não era fácil aceitar de um dia para outro que, depois de uma vida desejando mulheres, agora não deixava de fantasiar com possuir o corpo de um homem ao que sempre tinha visto como amigo.

Remus convidou ao animago a sentar-se com ele na sala, já nenhum dos dois quis mencionar o que passava em seus corações, e passaram os seguintes minutos conversando como os grandes amigos que sempre tinham sido. Uns amigos que mal tinham podido passar uns poucos dias juntos depois de que Dumbledore conseguisse resgatar ao animago. A felicidade que nasceu no coração de Remus nesse então lhe impediu manter calados seus sentimentos e as consequências agora seguiam vigentes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheio à chegada de sua padrinho, Harry recusou-se a deixar que Severus se separasse quando este lhe depositou suavemente sobre a munida cama e aprisionando com firmeza, lambeu seus lábios com a ponta de sua rosada língua pedindo uma doce permissão para entrar.

Não teve resistência, de imediato a porta se abriu lhe recebendo com uma sucção que lhe roubou o fôlego, e mesmo assim, não se sentia sufocado, ao invés, a vida se lhe impregnava com essa caricia.

Harry abriu suas pernas outorgando espaço para que Severus se acomodasse e em seguida esfregar cadenciadamente seu quadril contra a do mago maior, lhe convidando a fazer o mesmo maximizando o contato físico.

Severus não deixava do acariciar, sua mão direita se afundando na rebelde cabeleira escura, e a esquerda subindo e baixando compassadamente desde seu delicado talhe para seu cintura, os suaves quadris e essas pernas fortes que agora se moviam desfazendo de seus sapatos e ajudando a Severus a fazer o mesmo para em seguida percorrer em fervente caricia as pernas longas do Professor.

— Harry… —sussurrou desfazendo o beijo quando sentiu novamente a pélvis de Harry se elevando para se fincar nele uma firme ereção escondida baixo a roupa.

— Toma-me, Severus, sente como sempre serei só para ti!

— Amo-te. —exclamou buscando novamente seus lábios.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo, mas agora suas mãos buscaram afanosamente a extensa abotoadura das complicadas túnicas que Severus acostumava usar. Apesar da urgência que sentia, Harry soube se controlar e desfrutar de ir abrindo a roupa para sacar do corpo que tanto desejava. Severus imitou e com parcimoniosa paciência foi igual desabotoando a camisa do garoto.

Separando-se uns segundos continuaram com seu processo de desvestir-se o um ao outro, sem deixar de olhar aos olhos confessando-se neles o que as palavras já resultavam insuficientes para expressar. Harry acariciou com veneração o torso de Severus quando finalmente pôde sentir a pele nua e em compensação recebeu um cálido beijo que não durou mais que uns segundos. Severus deslizou-se para o pescoço, desfrutando de seu sabor com a ponta de sua língua percorrendo lhe em toda sua extensão até brincar com o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, feliz de escutar os gemidos que agora brotavam sem repressão.

A emoção de Harry podia quase ver-se sair desprendida por sua pele, fechou suas pálpebras com força enquanto estrumava as cobertas entre seus dedos ao momento que Severus lhe acariciou a entreperna acima da calça que ainda levava.

— Sev! —exclamou em um afogado grito evidenciando o perigo ante semelhante caricia. Mesmo assim, deixou cair mais os joelhos aos lados dando-lhe toda a permissão de seguir.

No entanto, Severus não se ia conformar com isso, e enquanto se voltava a apoderar da boca de Harry, introduziu seus dedos por embaixo da roupa para cercar com seus dedos o enchido membro de Harry, e bebendo direto de seus lábios o som gutural proveniente do desejo e o prazer.

Finalmente, dantes de provocar que os hormônios alborotadas de Harry lhe traíssem, sacou sua mão e com magistral destreza, lhe deixou em completa desnudez com tal só um movimento. Harry protestou, não era justo que Severus continuasse semivestido de modo que lhe retendo suavemente pelo peito, não lhe deixou voltar a recostar-se sobre ele.

— Passa algo?

— Sim… já verás.

Harry empurrou-lhe para que agora fosse Severus quem ficasse recostado sobre suas costas. E sem preâmbulos, colocou sua cara cerca da entreperna de Severus, percebendo aquela ereção tão prometedora de prazer por embaixo da teia, e em uma doce vingança, lhe mordiscou conseguindo que o mago se revolvera em seu lugar.

— Tira-me… fá-lo, Harry, faz favor.

— Sabes que me encantará conhecer teu sabor? —perguntou acariciando lhe o membro sugestivamente—. Nunca te tens descartado diretamente em minha boca, Sev, é demasiado ansioso para me presentear mais que uns minutos de desfrute, mas quando me senti pela primeira vez rodeado por teus lábios e sentia o que me fazias, se cumpriram muitas de minhas fantasias… tens fantasiado com que o faça eu, Sev?

— Sim, há cada segundo!... Fá-lo, amor, já quero te sentir!

Harry sorriu pacatamente e brincando abriu lentamente a bragueta, mas sem baixar-lhe por completo a calça, libertou a proeminente ereção, sorrindo lisonjeado de ser quem provocasse-a.

— É agradável, Severus. —assegurou olfateando como um experiente catador.

— Harry… —gemeu atormentado pela espera.

— Cheiras extraordinário… saberás igual?

— Já tens provado, amor.

— Não sabe igual a água em um copo que a proveniente do manancial… quero te provar direto de ti.

Severus gemeu, não sabia nem que dizer ante as palavras audazes de sua adorável amante. Harry lambeu a ponta do pene limpando uma grossa gota de sêmen.

— Delicioso. —assegurou lambendo seus lábios e dentes—. Mas é só uma gotinha… quero mais.

— Eu também, e Harry, te advirto que provavelmente não tolerância demasiada.

— Terás que o fazer, carinho. —assegurou com mordacidade.

Severus compreendeu que Harry ainda lhe faria esperar um pouco mais. O garoto dedicou-se a tirar-lhe a calça como se dispusesse do tempo todo do mundo, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que recorrer a sua alta capacidade de concentração para seguir em espera. Esteve a ponto de amaldiçoar quando o garoto voltou a acomodar entre suas pernas, deixando sua cara a milímetros do erguido membro, simplesmente lhe observando destemidamente, como se estivesse estudando a cada detalhe dele.

— Que fazes?

— Quero aprender-te de cor… a cada surco, a cada matiz, quero ter bem em minha mente o que dentro de uns segundos estará dentro de minha boca… e depois muito fundo dentro de mim.

— Por Merlin! —exclamou removendo-se ansioso, as palavras de Harry aumentavam ainda mais sua excitação, teve que se conter para não o colocar em posição e o penetrar de uma boa vez.

— É formoso, Sev… a cada pedacinho de ti é formoso.

Severus ia protestar, mas não pôde, um rouco gemido foi o único que saiu de sua garganta pois o garoto tinha introduzido finalmente todo o falo até o fazer desaparecer. Amorosamente Severus afundou seus dedos em mata rebelde da cabeleira de Harry, agradecido pela infinita sensação de prazer que lhe provocou a cálida umidade de sua cavidade sucção e lhe acariciando como se tivesse toda a experiência do mundo. De relance olhou a imagem dos olhos verdes sobre a lareira, pareciam estar desfrutando do que via e isso aumentou ainda mais sua excitação.

Os dedos de Harry jogavam agora com os inchados testículos de seu parceiro, conseguindo o voltar a concentrar só nele, o Professor fechou os olhos esquecendo até o retrato que os olhava sem perder detalhe, se deleitava sentindo que o garoto alternava chupetões, sucções e beijos por toda a extensão do membro de Severus, até que finalmente, em uma prolongada aspiração conseguiu que o homem se descartara em sua boca enquanto gemia ruidosamente.

— Fiz bem? —perguntou Harry recostando-se sobre o peito de Severus, ainda se lambendo os lábios para não deixar nem um resíduo neles.

— Mais que bem… onde tem ficado o Potter ao que era fácil lhe encontrar defeitos?

Harry sorriu divertido dessa declaração, e brincando, removeu-se entre o pescoço de Severus, ronronando-se sedutoramente.

— Sev… faz-me o amor.

— Harry…

— Já, quero me sentir cheio por ti, meu corpo te reclama e minha alma te precisa… disseste que me farias recordar que te pertencia só a ti, e isso quero, quero que me mates de prazer, Severus Snape!

Severus, quem tinha tentado dizer-lhe que tinham que esperar um pouco para repor suas forças, de repente se sentiu a si mesmo novamente congestionado e sua ereção crescente era tão forte que parecia que não acabava de sucumbir a um dos orgasmos mais plenos de sua vida.

Não esperou mais, aproveitou a excitação tão marcada que Harry provocava nele, e lhes fazendo girar, voltou a colocar sobre o rapaz, abrindo suas pernas e lhe convidando às fechar depois de sua cintura. Harry obedeceu de imediato, urgido e ansioso de entregar-se. Arquejou voluptuosamente no momento em que Severus lhe beijou enquanto um de seus dedos buscavam travessos sua entrada.

Desfrutou muito da subtil preparação que seu amante lhe fez dantes de arquear suas costas ao sentir a ponta do amado membro lhe acariciando dantes de ir adentrando-se ao cálido interior que lhe recebeu com um forte abraço.

Harry sorriu escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Severus, recordando por um segundo a dolorosa que tinha sido a primeira vez, mas com gosto a voltaria a viver a mudança desses momentos, de sentir a Severus posicionar-se de seu corpo até lhe tocar a alma.

— Poderia viver assim. —sussurrou entrecortadamente —Sei que poderia viver e morrer feliz se te sento tão dentro de mim.

Por toda resposta Harry recebeu a primeira investida que roçou prazenteiramente sua próstata e que lhe fez gritar emocionado. Uma e outra vez repetiu-se o mesmo movimento, ele também contraía seus músculos acentuando o prazer de Severus, desfrutando tanto do roce de seu membro em seu interior como de seus gemidos tão cerca de seu ouvido.

Era feliz sabendo que dava prazer a seu amante, a seu Severus.

Chegaram juntos a um novo orgasmo. Cansados, ficaram dormidos, abraçando seus corpos nus e um sorriso vestindo seus corações felizes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns passos ressoando na pedra que formava o solo do castelo fez que Ron se pusesse em alerta. Só um pequeno cabeceio e esteve a ponto de ser descoberto refugiado na escuridão de seu esconderijo. Felizmente as pessoas passaram sem perceber sua pessoa encolhida no pequeno rincão. Ron viu-os passar, eram gente estranha e preocupou-lhe que se dirigiam pressurosas para a enfermaria presididas pelo Diretor do colégio.

Não pôde ficar aí, se pôs de pé acercando à porta onde podia escutar sem ser visto, não fez caso ao intumescimento de suas pernas nem à dor de suas costas pela má noite passada.

— Com gosto examinaremos a seu filho, Senhor Malfoy, precisamente a isso temos vindo. —disse um dos homens, era o mais alto dos três que estavam e compreendeu que deviam ser os especialistas que foram ao chamado de Dumbledore.

Ron sorriu esperançado de que cedo Draco pudesse voltar a falar e que ademais superasse a perturbadora odisseia em mãos de Voldemort.

— Posso ajudar-lhe em algo, jovem Weasley? —perguntou Dumbledore surpreendendo ao ruivo.

— Eh? Não, eu só buscava a Harry. —mentiu evitando a mirada azul—. Sei que não está, mas posso me ficar?... assim poderei lhe contar o que passou com a visita dos médicos.

Dumbledore assentiu sem dar-lhe mais importância ao assunto. Em sua cama, Draco sorriu um pouco corado pela mentira de Ron, mas emocionado por sua presença sempre pendente dele.

Os três médicos provenientes de San Mungo rodearam a cama de Draco e em uma atitude séria e poderia dizer-se que intimidante começaram a lançar feitiços de reconhecimento a destra e sinistra. Draco observava-lhes com enfado, sentia-se como guiné de índias. Aquelas pessoas olhavam-lhe como se fosse um objeto de estudo somente, trocavam opiniões com termos que ele mal conseguia entender, mas jamais fez uma careta de desconcerto, permaneceu altivo como se compreendesse à perfeição o que faziam a sua ao redor.

Ron sentia algo cálido nascendo em seu peito, soube que se sentia orgulhoso pela atitude digna de todo um Malfoy, isso lhe fazia se divertir com ele também, jamais esperou que essa forma de olhar tão respectivas podia chegar a lhe agradar no ponto de se sentir ainda mais apaixonado.

Draco franziu o cenho quando se viu rodeado por fazes de luzes azuis e amarelas lhe percorrendo o corpo como escaneando-lhe até os pensamentos. Mais que nunca desejou poder falar para lhe fazer ver a esses mequetrefes medimagos como se devia tratar a uma pessoa.

— Temos terminado. —disse finalmente o chefe dos três fazendo desaparecer todos os feitiços —Há alguns aspectos interessantes para comentar sobre o caso Malfoy.

Draco desenhou em seus lábios uma altaneira ao ser referido como um "caso". Os médicos não se deram conta ao se encontrar já de costas a ele, mas Ron teve que se esforçar como nunca para não rir e continuar tão sério como os demais.

— A que se refere? —perguntou Dumbledore.

— Apesar das lesões nos músculos laríngeos do jovem Malfoy, suas sensatas vogais encontram-se em bom estado, nada que justifique sua afonia. Os três concordamos em que se trata de um problema de estres possivelmente pós-traumático.

— Já tinha pensado na possibilidade de um terapeuta. —assegurou o Diretor—. Ainda que sempre é melhor se assegurar de que não se trate de nada físico.

— Assim é.

— E não há nenhum outro problema? —perguntou Lucius.

Os três médicos trocaram uma mirada, finalmente outro deles suspirou para tomar seu turno de falar.

— Há um feitiço colocado sobre o jovem Malfoy. —assegurou conseguindo a atenção de todos —Temos tentado rompê-lo, mas resultou demasiado forte, no entanto, é algo transitório, temos descoberto que não durará mais que em uns meses. Sugerimos vigilância constante enquanto asseguramo-nos de que tipo de feitiço se trata.

— É alguma maldição?

— Não… estranhamente melhor se trata de um de proteção.

— Proteção? —perguntou Lucius preocupado.

— Assim é. Não estamos seguros e duvido que alguém queira o comprovar, mas supomos que se fazemos ao jovem Malfoy receptor de alguma poderosa maldição ou poção nociva, chegue a lhe provocar nenhum dano significativo, pelo menos por parte de qualquer

de nós, a exceção claro, de você, senhor Diretor, sua magia é tão poderosa que poderia romper o feitiço e lastimá-lo.

Ninguém disse nada, mas o mesmo pensamento se encontrava nas quatro mentes pendentes do que escutavam. Draco tinha uma proteção imposta por Voldemort, uma proteção que o mesmo Voldemort tinha sobre ele e que o fazia imune a qualquer dano de uma magia média ou inclusive superior ao mesmo. Devia ser uma magia da magnitude de Dumbledore ou até a de Harry, para poder traspassar a proteção.

Mas porque Voldemort pensaria que tinha que proteger a Draco de seus amigos?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Sev…

Severus removeu-se grunhindo ao escutar a voz de Harry tentando acordá-lo. Tinha passado a melhor noite de sua vida e não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e lhe pôr fim.

— Severus… —insistiu Harry.

Severus notou algo estranho na voz de Harry, tateou a seu lado lhe buscando e ao sentir o espaço vazio abriu os olhos descobrindo ao garoto sentado na cama com ambas mãos lhe cobrindo o rosto.

— Sentes-te mau? —perguntou sentando-se a seu lado preocupado.

— Um mareio… acho que me levantei muito rápido.

— Recosta-te outra vez.

— Ajuda-me.

Harry tentava não se mostrar assustado, mas jamais se tinha sentido dessa maneira, temia abrir os olhos pois o mareio se acentuava demasiado. Severus ajudou-lhe a voltar à cama, e não pôde evitar se preocupar ainda mais quando o garoto se aferrou a ele tão forte que parecia se desmaiaria.

— Será melhor que te leve à enfermaria, Harry.

— Não, é só um mareio forte, mas agora passará… só não me soltes, faz favor.

Severus assentiu acomodando-se junto a Harry, olhava suas pálpebras apertadas e uma palidez quase verdosa em sua pele sempre tão perfeita. Carinhosamente tentou fazer-lhe sentir melhor penteando seus rebeldes cabelos e depositando ocasionalmente um beijo na suada testa.

— Não gosto de nada isto, amor. —disse Severus ao ver que Harry continuava tenso e sem se mover, inclusive sua respiração era agora muito irregular.

— Se me passará… sempre é assim.

— Já te tinha sucedido?

— Um par de vezes, mas não tão forte… não te preocupes, Sev, já se me está passando.

Severus queria crer-lhe, mas assim que tentou separar-se e sentir como era de novo aferrado pelos braços de Harry, soube que o garoto lhe mentia e o mareio seguia igual de intenso.

— Te levarei à enfermaria, e não me protestes, Potter.

— Primeiro ajuda-me a chegar ao banheiro… acho que tenho náuseas.

Harry quis abrir os olhos para pôr-se de pé, e ao sentir como caía em um fundo poço negro voltou aos fechar se pendurando de Severus, também aquilo já estava lhe assustando, não podia ser normal uma vertigem assim.

Severus soube que o garoto não poderia manter o equilíbrio, de modo que lhe sustentando em braços o ajudou a chegar ao banheiro. Cuidadosamente encarregou-se de sustentá-lo enquanto Harry inclinava-se sobre a caneca, não tinha nada no estômago, pois jamais teve tempo nem de jantar, de modo que seu vómito foi forçado e com um horrível sabor amargo.

— Que me passa, Sev? —perguntou quando seu amante lhe limpava o rosto com uma toalha limpa. —Nunca tinha sido tão forte nem prolongado… achas que seja normal?

— Tranquilo, amor. Agora já te levarei à enfermaria.

— Não… aí não poderia te abraçar e se te solto sento que me cairei.

— Mas Harry…

— Chame a Poppy aqui, Sev, faz favor…, mas não me deixes sozinho.

Severus assentiu, o que mais lhe alarmava era a decisão de Harry de solicitar ajuda médica, apesar de ver tentar sorrir e normalizar a tensão de sua voz, sabia que devia se sentir realmente mau para aceder ao fazer.

Orou pela primeira vez em sua vida, não queria que Harry sofresse por nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:


	20. Boas e... não tão boas notícias

Severus olhou preocupado como Harry se aferrou à almofada depois de acomodar baixo as cobertas, parecia se estar aferrando a ela como se estivesse a ponto de se afundar ao infinito. Sem perder tempo chamou a Poppy à enfermaria e regressou a seu lado para sustentar lhe, a cada vez mais nervoso de que o garoto não abrisse os olhos e a palidez continuasse se acentuando, seus lábios já os notava quase brancos e ressecos. Desde seu lugar enviou um feitiço para ocultar a fotografia dos olhos de Harry, isso seria sempre nada mais para eles e em seu intimidem.

— Em meu despacho tenho algo de poção para o mareio, te trarei um pouco para que te recuperes enquanto chega Pomfrey.

— Não, Sev… não te movas. —pediu aumentando seu abraço.

— Mas, Harry.

— Para valer, sento-me muito melhor quando te sinto perto… não te movas.

— De acordo, amor, ficarei a teu lado.

Um ruído de cristais rompendo-se fazer girar a cabeça. Harry emitiu um pequeno choro quando o instinto lhe fez abrir os olhos provocando que a vertigem se intensificasse, motivo pelo qual, se sujeitou tão forte de Severus que este respondeu estreitando-o contra seu peito sem lhe importar a atónita mirada de Poppy. A seus pés estava uma charola com instrumental e alguns frascos rompidos.

— Vocês dois? —perguntou Poppy olhando-lhes totalmente aturdida, não obteve resposta e não a preciso. Seu instinto profissional fez-lhe sacudir a cabeça para concentrar em seu dever. Um movimento de seu varinha limpou o estropício e acercou-se para a cama de Severus, onde Harry repousava—. Pode dizer-me que lhe passa, Senhor Potter?

— Um mareio, não quer se tirar e é demasiado intenso.

— Bem, o revisarei. —respondeu com seriedade—. Professor, preciso um pouco de espaço.

— Sim.

— Não! —negou Harry assustado.

— Será só uns minutos, carinho. —consolou-lhe Severus. — Deixa que Poppy te revise, podemos contar com toda sua confiança e discrição.

Harry gemeu suavemente aceitando a disposição de Severus, teve que se resigna a solta-lo mas voltou a aferra-se à almofada enquanto Poppy realizava alguns feitiços de inspeção. Severus permaneceu ao pé da cama, abrumado de ver que Harry continuava sem poder abrir os olhos.

— E bem? —perguntou Severus quando Poppy terminou.

— Professor, não é minha intenção me envolver demasiado em sua intimidem, mas… tiveram relações ontem à noite?

Severus e Harry enrijeceram confirmando a pergunta da enfermeira, quem não pôde evitar também corar-se. No entanto, não abandonou sua pose imparcial e continuou.

— Há uma situação muito peculiar apresentando no jovem Potter. Sente-se, Professor, é algo longo de explicar e ademais acho que precisará estar com apoio.

Severus pensou em protestar, não era um débil que precisasse se sentar para receber qualquer notícia, mas recapacitando e sentindo que agora era um caso especial ao se tratar de Harry, regressou a seu lado se sentando junto a ele e lhe ajudando a colocar sua cabeça em sua colo, onde lhe acariciou suavemente sua alborotado cabelo para relaxa-lo.

— Fala já, Poppy… que tão mau é?

— Isso depende… Harry Potter está grávido.

Harry abriu os olhos sem poder evitá-lo, o mareio regressou e Poppy decidiu dar-lhe um remédio que invocou desde a enfermaria e estava segura de que lhe ajudaria a se sentir melhor enquanto recebia o resto da notícia. Severus ajudou a dar a poção que ele mesmo tinha preparado alguma vez e esperou a que Harry se sentisse melhor para voltar a pôr atenção às palavras da enfermeira.

— Estou esperando um bebê? —perguntou Harry timidamente.

— Assim é, Potter. —assegurou Poppy— Não tem muito de gravidez, suponho que tem notado alguns dos sintomas, como mareio e náuseas.

— Sim, acho que sim, mas… agora é demasiado forte isso é normal?

— Poderia dizer-se que sim, ainda que não muito frequente.

— Explica-te, Poppy, faz favor. —pediu Severus agoniado.

— Bem. Entre magos, há diferentes tipos de magia, algo bem como falar de classificações sanguíneas, ainda que de um modo certamente diferente.

— Isso o sei, que tem que ver? —increpou Severus.

— De acordo ao que vejo, vocês dois são de um tipo de magia totalmente oposta, e que ademais, no caso de Harry é sumamente estranha. É lógico supor que tudo deriva desde os acontecimentos ocorridos em seu primeiro ano de vida. Enfim, o fato é que agora Harry leva em seu corpo os dois tipos de magia e residente o desconhecido.

— Quer dizer que o estou recusando? —perguntou Harry assustado.

— Quer dizer que se está acoplando. Seu filho, Potter, ao invés do que sucede com a incompatibilidade sanguínea aqui a magia se une, não se repele, está criando uma classe. É algo relativamente normal, ainda que se for o caso, por ser ambos de uma potência superior à média, seu corpo, Potter, se desequilibra ao contato com a parte paterna da magia do produto que leva em seu interior.

— Não entendo bem.

— O que tem que entender é que seu filho se encontra em boas condições, e quando nasça seguramente será tão poderoso como seus pais, mas com uma classe diferente de magia.

— E isso que quer dizer?

— A magia é o que nos dá nossas habilidades, Harry. —respondeu Severus adiantando à enfermeira. — É a que determina para que somos bons, há quem o são melhores para encantamentos, outros para poções, outros em Transformações me entendes?

— Sim… e acho que já sê porque não posso fazer uma Poção bem. —caçoou sem poder evitá-lo. — E tu me jogava a culpa!

— Tonto. —respondeu beijando-lhe carinhoso.

— Nosso filho poderia herdar as habilidades dos dois? —questionou Harry sorrindo ao sentir como Severus se estremeceu ao momento de pronunciar as primeiras palavras.

— Assim é. —assegurou Poppy sorrindo. —Por isso lhes dizia que é uma situação que se apresenta com frequência, o único diferente é que agora falamos de dois magos cheios de habilidades e com um poder como poucos, por isso a intensidade de suas mareio, Potter.

— E daí tem que ver isso com a primeira pergunta que nos fizeste? —questionou Severus voltando a corar-se.

— Pois porque seu filho vai alimentando da magia de ambos. Os dois notarão alguns sinais disso ao dia seguinte de uma relação.

— Me seguirei sentindo assim se volto a estar com Severus?

— Não, Potter. —negou a enfermeira, divertida pela angústia de Harry—. Para isso é a poção que lhe dei nota melhoria?

— Sim… acho que sim. —respondeu depois de tentar abrir os olhos, alegrando-se de poder ver sem sentir que tudo girava. A seu lado, Severus sorriu feliz de desfrutar de novo o verde que lhe dava vida.

— Deverá tomá-la todas as noites para que não sofra de moléstias.

— Por que eu não tenho nenhum sintoma?

— Não pode assegurar isso, Professor. —disse Poppy com um travesso sorriso. — Asseguro-lhe que se se põe a realizar uma Poção neste momento provavelmente teria piores resultados que Longbottom.

— Desde já te toma essa poção sem falta, Potter! —bramou Severus aterrorizado pela possibilidade de fazer explodir algum caldeirão.

Harry riu enquanto tentava incorporar-se, por fim podia fazer sem nenhum problema, ainda que Severus prestou-se a ajudá-lo até que finalmente ficou sentado sobre a cama recostado no peito de seu amante.

— Será assim a cada gravidez? —perguntou Harry levando uma mão a seu ventre.

— Não, só o primeiro. Seu corpo criará defesas para que a próxima vez possa aceitar a magia do Professor Snape sem problemas.

— Deveremos limitar a magia?

— Ao invés. Um gestante sempre estará alimentando a dois, deve estimular a produção com pequenos feitiços diários… E você, Professor, deve fazer o mesmo, pois seguirá proporcionando doses mágicas ao bebê, bom, suponho… se é que quer voltar a ter atividades como as de ontem à noite e que sua magia se manifeste tanto como a de Potter no filho que esperam.

— Claro que quero! —exclamou Severus de imediato.

Pomfrey sorriu, ainda que lhe era muito estranha essa situação, reconhecia perfeitamente um verdadeiro amor e esse era o que se apresentava em frente a ela. Pensou no contraditório das magias desiguales, talvez também era o melhor exemplo de que os polos opostos sempre se atrairão sem que ninguém possa o evitar, se buscarão o um ao outro para poder formar uma só peça… tal como via agora a desigual casal que unidos se acoplavam sem deixar impressão de que fossem alguma vez duas pessoas separadas.

Não quis perguntar nada, nem sequer pelo papel que jogava o jovem loiro uns andares acima. Lamentava a posição de Draco Malfoy, mas estava segura de que não teria mais remédio que buscar por outro lado alguém que lhe amasse.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco e Ron olhavam-se apaixonados, aproveitaram que não tinha ninguém na enfermaria depois de que os medimagos se fossem e Lucius saísse acompanhando a Dumbledore para tramitar a presença do terapeuta que trataria a Draco.

— Não te preocupes por esse feitiço do que falam. —disse Ron fazendo a um lado os loiros cabelos que ocultavam os belos olhos cinzas.

Draco assentiu, nesse momento não tinha desejos de se pôr a pensar em nada. Era tão pouco o tempo que podia passar com Ron que não queria desaproveitá-lo.

— Draco… —chamou-lhe Ron baixando a mirada. —… quero pedir-te perdão. Sei que esse estresse que sofres também é por minha culpa, por te pressionar tanto para aclarar a verdade com Harry, sobretudo quando estás passando por um mau momento.

O Slytherin negou movendo vigorosamente a cabeça, não queria que Ron se sentisse culpado, nem sequer quando tinha que se admitir que lastimar a Harry sim lhe provocava demasiada ansiedade. Ron sorriu incrédulo, mas já não quis o preocupar ainda mais.

— Amo-te, Draco, já não insistirei mais. Não quero que te angusties por Harry, sei que o queres muito, eu também, de modo que não provocaremos mais rios até que você decida o contrário.

Draco sorriu feliz de ter uma preocupação menos. Sujeitou a Ron pelo rosto beijando-lhe profundamente apaixonado. O ruivo correspondeu-lhe sugando lentamente o fôlego doce que o mantinha escravizado. Não escutaram quando uns passos se acercaram.

ksoaksok*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Como Poppy recomendou que nenhum dos dois se apresentasse a seus labores desse dia e ela mesma se encarregaria de lhe o comunicar a Dumbledore, Harry e Severus aproveitaram o momento para descansar pese a que o garoto já estava estável graças à atenção da competente enfermeira.

Severus tinha abraçado a Harry rondando-lhe pela cintura, acariciando o plano ventre sem poder achar que dentro se gestava uma vida resultado da união deles.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe Harry sem girar a olhá-lo, ainda que Severus podia adivinhar a mesma emoção em sua voz que a que habitava em seu coração.

— Diga-me.

— Vamos ter um bebê.

— Sei-o, eu também estava aqui, Potter. —respondeu tentando caçoar.

— E teremos mais verdade?

— Que tantos mais? —perguntou tentando não se assustar demasiado.

— Os suficientes para que pensem que os Weasley são a imagem do Planejamento Familiar.

— Estás caçoando… verdadeiro?

— Sim. —afirmou divertido. — Mas já em sério, sim quero uns mais… digamos, uns dois ou três após este.

— Dois ou três?... bom, se isso queres.

— Sim, isso quero… e tu?

— Também, Harry, isso quero.

Harry assentiu contente, e acariciando a mão que continuava se deslizando em círculos sobre seu ventre, continuou…

— Eles não serão filhos únicos.

— Não… nós nos encarregaremos de que tenham com quem jogar.

— … e brinquedos, lhes daremos muitos brinquedos.

— … nunca lhes faltará nada.

— … terão a seus pais a seu lado.

— … que jamais discutirão em frente a eles.

— … seremos uma família

— … uma família unida e feliz.

Harry voltou a assentir, compreendia a diferença, ambos lhe dariam o que jamais tiveram em sua infância. Sorriu sentindo como Severus o acoruchava mais contra seu peito deixando escapar um suspiro tão cerca de seu ouvido que foi viajando direto a sua alma tão feliz.

— Obrigado, Harry.

— Obrigado, Severus.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram enquanto fechavam os olhos e desfrutavam juntos de seus sonhos que agora podiam perceber por embaixo de um ventre tão plano que não parecia estar lhes guardando a felicidade.

ksoakso*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Lucius sentiu que tudo se afundava baixo seus pés… Seu filho estava beijando apaixonadamente a um pobretão Weasley!

— Tira tuas torpes mãos de meu filho, Weasley!

Ron e Draco separaram-se de imediato ao escutar a ameaçante voz de Lucius. Ron empalideceu ao sentir como o homem caminhava imponente para eles lhe olhando furioso.

— Não posso achar que o pesadelo não termine senão que aumenta à cada momento! —vociferou o loiro.

— Senhor Malfoy, eu…

— Cala e saia daqui de imediato, mais vale-te que te esqueças para sempre de meu filho, não és digno sequer de lhe ter tocado!

Ron não sabia que fazer, não queria se ir se mostrando débil depois de ser humilhado pelo aristocrata, mas também não desejava armar um escândalo que prejudicasse mais a Draco. Esse último pensamento fez-lhe guardar seu orgulho e pensar em marchar-se. No entanto, ao ver o que o ruivo pretendia, Draco se apressou a sujeitar da mão para o impedir e em seguida olhar a seu pai irritadoramente.

— Que demônios fazes, Draco?

Draco como nunca ansiou ter sua voz para poder defender ao garoto que amava, mas o som seguia sem ir a seu auxílio, simplesmente desenhou em seus lábios a frase "Amo a Ron Weasley"

Lucius abriu os olhos assombrado ante o que tinha captado, mas sua mirada desagradada não mudou nem por um segundo.

— Foi com este com quem estiveste?... Foi culpa deste tonto Weasley que todo se arruinasse e fosses descoberto! Foi sua culpa o como estás agora pela tortura que recebeste a mãos do Senhor Escuro!... Foi a ele a quem protegias!

Draco notou como Ron se avariava ante as palavras que saíam sem piedade. A culpa que lhe era atribuída conseguia seu cometido e baixava a mirada. Isso fez que o loiro se apressasse a negar, e se acercando mais ao ruivo, lhe abraçou com força.

"Amo-o!" gritou sem voz.

— É noivo de Potter, é ele quem te convém! —respondeu Lucius.

Draco negou desesperado, seus lábios moviam-se com rapidez, já sem se preocupar porque lessem o que dizia, precisava que seu pai entendesse que era com Ron com quem queria estar. Sua ansiedade fazia-lhe agitar-se, frustrado por não poder formular nem uma palavra, começou a manotear tentando se fazer entender.

— Draco… não te alteres. —pediu Ron preocupado.

O loiro negou, seguiu dizendo coisas que nenhum dos dois entendia, ainda que era óbvia sua intenção de não permitir que seu pai continuasse agredindo ao ruivo. Ron queria acalmá-lo, mas o loiro não se deixava e seguia tentando que seu pai entendesse. Lucius olhava-lhe com o cenho franzido, e apesar de que mal podia captar alguma palavra solta como "o quero… minha vida… Harry não", finalmente sua expressão foi se suavizando, ainda que não chegou a ser do todo amável.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. —manifestou Lucius com desencanto. — Isto te trará demasiados problemas, Draco… suponho que Potter ainda não está inteirado.

— Falaremos com ele assim que seja possível. —assegurou Ron tentando repor-se. — Harry é um bom amigo, nos entenderá.

— Claro. —respondeu sarcástico. — Seguramente lhes dará suas felicitações e bons desejos ao saber que tem sido traído por seu noivo e melhor amigo.

— Nos arriscaremos.

— Parece que não te dás conta que o que realmente se está arriscando é meu filho, Weasley. —increpou Lucius olhando ao ruivo. — Potter seguramente se indignará e com justa razão, por mais que lamente ter que o admitir, e como consequência, tirará sua proteção sobre Draco. Justo agora que é mais necessária que nunca.

— Eu nunca o deixarei sozinho.

— Nobres tuas intenções, menino, mas nada realistas… teu poder é demasiado insignificante comparado com o de Potter, primeiro cairias tu como uma simples mosca fumigada, nem sequer representarias um esforço para o Senhor Escuro… e depois meu filho sucumbirá, e da pior maneira.

Draco apertou com força a mão de Ron ao vê-lo empalidecer ante a visão apresentada por Lucius Malfoy. O ruivo olhou-lhe com uma desculpa em seus olhos.

— Lamento-o. —disse acariciando o rosto do loiro. — Sempre tenho sido um torpe, devia pensar em que o mais prejudicado serias tu… e essa não era minha intenção.

— Já não tem caso se lamentar. —bufou Lucius quando notou o amor de Draco se manifestando em forma de preocupação em seus olhos ao olhar ao ruivo. — Esperaremos o momento oportuno para que Potter se inteire, já veremos as consequências desta estupidez.

Draco girou a olhar a seu pai, apesar de suas toscas palavras, sorriu. Conhecia à perfeição ao patriarca Malfoy e sabia que estava aceitando sua relação com Ron, isso o encheu de alegria, tanto, que nesse momento até Voldemort deixou de ter importância em sua vida, já tinha uma esperança e confiava em que junto a Ron poderia deixar o passado detrás e ser feliz… se tão só Harry não saísse lastimado no processo!

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Albus Dumbledore, apesar de estimar muito a Sirius Black, não pôde evitar pensar que sua presença só significava problemas. Por mais que o mundo tivesse mudado, o ódio entre o padrinho de Harry e seu Professor de Poções sobrevivia pese a tudo… jamais lhe faria graça saber da relação entre quem tanto amava e quem odiava como a ninguém.

— Parece que não te dá gosto minha presença, Albus. —comentou Sirius entristecido depois de que Remus lhe acompanhasse ao despacho do Diretor.

— Não é isso, Sirius. —desculpou-se o mago. — Mas enquanto fazíamos-te a salvo viajando estávamos tranquilos. Aqui o Ministério continua depois de tua cabeça, não sê se seja boa ideia que tenhas voltado.

— Sê cuidar-me, não é a primeira vez que me escondo.

— Sei-o, mas será melhor que agora regresses a Grimmauld Place, aí estarás mais seguro.

— Mais que em Hogwarts? —perguntou incrédulo. — Não o creio. Ademais, não tenho voltado com a intenção de voltar a me encerrar convertido em um parasita, quero intervir ativamente na luta contra Voldemort.

— De acordo, mas pelo momento não há nenhuma batalha planejada, de modo que o melhor será que voltes.

— Mas quero ficar-me… ou é que não sou bem-vindo?

— Claro que sim. —assegurou sentindo-se sem saída. — Não tomes essa atitude, não é necessária. Acondicionarei uma habitação para ti.

— Não te preocupes, Albus. Ontem à noite fiquei com Remus em seu quarto, suponho que a ele não lhe incomodará que passe um tempo mais em suas habitações verdade, Remus?

O licantropo negou com a cabeça, tentou sorrir para ocultar que não estava tão seguro de que fosse uma boa ideia. Toda a noite mal pôde dormir pensando em que Sirius dormia em uma cama acondicionada junto à sua… e ademais, pensando na reação que teria Lucius de se inteirar, lhe conhecendo como era de zeloso, isso seguramente o enfureceria.

Finalmente suspirou fundo, após todo devia recordar que Sirius somente lhe queria como amigo e que sua relação com Lucius tinha terminado… e ambas situações lhe enchiam profundamente de tristeza.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:jdiajooo*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A meio dia, após comer com Severus em sua habitação, Harry buscou seus sapatos para sair. Ao vê-lo, o professor franziu o cenho.

— A onde vais?

— A ver a Draco… não o visitei e acho que isso seria muito suspeito não te parece?

— Por que melhor não aceitas que queres o ver?

Harry volteou a olhar a Severus, este se tinha sentado desgraçadamente em um cadeirão em frente à lareira se servindo um copo de vinho.

— Porque isso não é verdadeiro. —respondeu acercando-se. — Confia em mim, Severus.

— Me buscarei um noivo e te pedirei que confies em mim… isso te parece justo?

— Mato-o, a quem seja que busque o mato. —disse sorrindo enquanto sentava-se nas pernas do maior retirando-lhe o vinho da mão. — E não bebas, também não é para tanto.

— É fácil dizê-lo, mas está bem, te vai e saúda ao garotinho oxigenado de minha parte.

— Até parece que é você o grávido, amor. —debochou-se Harry abraçando-lhe e afundando seu rosto no pescoço amado. — Não sofras por tolices, ainda que até agora é divertido te vendo zeloso, não quisesse que chegasses a lastimar-te seriamente por algo que não vale a pena… ao único que eu amo é a ti, Severus Snape.

Severus assentiu e deixou que Harry se marchasse, tentou não fazer caso do buraco em seu estômago quando o viu atravessar a porta para ir para a enfermaria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:kk aooa*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Aproveitando a presença de Ronald Weasley na habitação de seu filho, Lucius decidiu não ser inoportuno por um momento e os deixar estar a sozinhas, então se foi em busca de quem não se marchava de seus pensamentos nem um só instante.

Troçou-se de si mesmo ao se sentir nervoso quando esteve em frente ao salão de descanso dos Professores. Tinha tido a precaução de averiguar e comprovar que Remus estava só nesse momento, parecia que a sorte estava de seu lado. No entanto, ao abrir a porta e ver o gesto agrio com que o recebeu o licantropo, soube que quiçá era todo o contrário e a deusa fortuna lhe tinha abandonado.

— Que fazes aqui?... Não deverias estar cuidando de teu filho? —perguntou Remus friamente.

— Queria falar contigo, admite que ainda temos muitas coisas por dizer.

— Coisas que não me interessa escutar.

Remus tomou seus pertences para sair, mas o loiro sujeitou-o pelos ombros interpondo-se em frente a ele, para em seguida colar seus finos lábios nos úmidos e mornos do licantropo. A surpresa fez que Remus deixasse cair seus livros, por instinto sua boca se abriu ante o primeiro sinal de que Lucius queria adentrar-se nela.

— Não… —gemeu suavemente ao sentir que sua vontade se requebrava.

— Sim, Remus… eu sei que queres.

Remus tentou retroceder, mas Lucius não o libertou. Suavemente fez-lhe recostar-se sobre um cadeirão às costas do licantropo e abandonou seus lábios para deslizar-se lentamente para o pescoço que já vibrava de prazer. Remus desatou o nodo da fita que sujeitava o brilhante cabelo loiro para afundar seus dedos entre essas suaves fibras de prata.

— Lucius… deixa-me ir, faz favor.

— Não, eu não quero que te vás… quero que estejas sempre comigo, Remus, sempre!

Lucius esfregou seu pélvis contra a de Remus conseguindo que ambas ereções se encontrassem. O licantropo gemeu ante esse contato e levantou o quadril em busca a mais, no entanto, ao instante reagiu e usando a pouca força de vontade que lhe ficava, se desfez do aprisionamento do loiro para se pôr de pé.

— Isto não pode ser, se acabou. —assegurou e Lucius sorriu ao ver que mal podia formular suas palavras ante sua respiração agitada pela excitação, lhe foi tão enternecedor olhar com seus cabelos revoltos e seu rosto congestionado que quase esteve tentado ao submeter.

— É um néscio, Lupin. —espetou carinhoso. — Nem você mesmo te crie!

— Estou decidido a esquecer-me de ti, não penso voltar a me deitar com quem me enganou e ao mesmo tempo abria suas pernas para um monstro quando comigo jamais quiseste o fazer!

— Isso é tudo?... Estás zeloso?

— Estou com asco, não sê como te atreveste a deixar que te fodesse só por ambição!

Lucius apertou os punhos para não o bofetear por dizer aquilo, sabia que o licantropo tinha toda a razão em lhe jogar em cara sua proceder, mas mesmo assim, doía demasiado. Não obstante, ocultou seu coração ferido com uma expressão de fúria e indignação pela ofensa.

Remus não quis perpetuar mais aquela situação e saiu sem fazer caso da dura mirada de seu ex casal. E aliviado também, de que Sirius não tivesse chegado nesse momento depois de ter ido em busca de um pouco de alimentos para os dois.

potter*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry caminhava para a enfermaria quando lhe pareceu que sonhava ao ver a seu padrinho em um dos corredores levando uma charola repleta de comida. Quando o animago o viu, deixou cair todo, e feliz correu a abraçar a quem amava como um filho.

— Harry, mas quanto tens crescido! —exclamou olhando-lhe embelezado. — A cada dia pareces-te mais a teu pai.

— Sirius, que alegria te ver! —afirmou abraçando-lhe com força. — Quando chegaste? Passou algo? A que tens vindo?

— Cheguei ontem à noite, quis buscar-te assim que acordei, mas Remus disse-me que estavas em classe e melhor esperar até a noite para que jantamos todos juntos.

Harry sorriu forçadamente, entusiasmava-lhe a ideia de passar tempo com sua padrinho, mas agora a cada segundo de sua vida reclamava a presença de Severus, no entanto jamais poderia admitir isso em frente a quem lhe olhava com tanto amor. Felizmente, a presença de Remus salvou-lhe do atolador.

— Que bom que te encontro, Sirius, e como vejo que já tens saudado a Harry, melhor acompanha à habitação.

— Estás-te ficando aqui? —perguntou Harry esforçando-se como nunca em manter o sorriso, mas agora sabia que teria problemas.

— Sim, é fabuloso verdade?… Podemos passar mais tempo juntos, é mais, por que não vens conosco um momento?

— É que, ia à enfermaria a visitar a Draco.

— Ah si. —respondeu deixando de sorrir. — Esquecia que agora andas de noivo com esse Malfoy… para valer que não te jogou nenhum maleficio? Não me imagino a ninguém saindo com nenhum Malfoy.

Tanto Harry como Remus trocaram uma mirada, se Sirius soubesse que ambos se tinham relacionado com essa família seguramente lhe daria um infarto. Intervindo para que Sirius já não insistisse, Remus lhe levou quase à força lhe dando a Harry a oportunidade de continuar seu caminho.

pottersnape*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron comprovava que Draco se ia recuperando rapidamente de sua tortura e agora estava sendo acurralado contra a cama, sendo beijado docemente pelo loiro que mal lhe dava trégua para tomar ar de vez em quando.

Mas apesar de asfixia-a, jamais se lhe ocorreria se queixar, era feliz notando como o loiro era bem mais forte emocionalmente falando do que sempre imaginou, lhe admirava pelo saber lutando por sobrepor-se ao amargo engulo passado e a cada dia lhe queria mais.

Harry ia chegando à enfermaria nesse momento, tomou a maçaneta da porta para girá-la sem saber a cena que se desatava em seu interior…

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	21. Ciúmes

— Harry!

Harry girou-se para ver a Hermione chegando até ele tomada da mão de seu apaixonado Blaise. Os três sorriram-se sem imaginar-se que adentro, ao escutar o grito da castanha, tanto Ron como Draco se separaram intempestivamente. O ruivo olhou angustiado ao outro garoto, enquanto se massageava a cabeça que resultou golpeada torpemente com a mesa, se entravam e os viam juntos e a sozinhas seguramente teriam que dar uma explicação que a ninguém convenceria, sobretudo se supostamente se odiavam.

Ron negou vigorosamente quando o loiro o instou a se esconder baixo a cama, mas a porta já se entreabria ainda que ainda não aparecia ninguém, devia tomar uma decisão rápida.

— Que passa, Hermione? —perguntou Harry.

— Só queria saber como estavas, ontem à noite não te vi chegar.

— É que regressei tarde da declaração no Ministério e teve outros assuntos que arranjar, mas tudo está bem, não se preocupem.

— Alegra-me… acompanhamos-te a ver a Draco?

— Claro!

Harry estava mais que feliz pela proposta de Hermione, assim evitaria estar a sozinhas com seu namorado. No interior da enfermaria, Ron conseguiu esconder-se baixo a cama justo a tempo, o orgulho ficava fora da jogada nesse momento. Draco tentou sorrir ao ver a seu namorado, ainda que os nervos que tinha lhe borbulhavam baixo a pele.

— Olá… como te sentes? —perguntou Harry acercando a um lado da cama. Embaixo dela, Ron olhava angustiado os pés de seu amigo demasiado perto.

Draco assentiu sorrindo-lhe, e quando Harry quis sentar-se em uma cadeira, de imediato reagiu alarmado movendo sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Pensava que se ocupava esse lugar podia chegar a ver algo baixo sua cama. Harry desistiu de sentar-se, intrigado pela peculiar atitude de seu noivo, e ao sentir-se observado com curiosidade, Draco forçou-se a seguir sorrindo, agora mais carinhosamente enquanto convidava a seu noivo a sentar a seu lado. Esperava que desde a cama não podia descobrir a presença de Ron baixo dela.

Harry ocupou seu lugar junto a seu namorado, mas não lhe abraçou como costumava fazer dantes, simplesmente ficou aí em silêncio, orando para que a Severus não se lhe ocorresse chegar a lhe vigiar. Por sua vez, Blaise olhava-os alternadamente, algo confuso pela frialdade de quem sempre fosse o par de namorados mais meloso do colégio.

— Estão enojados?

— Não. —respondeu Harry em seguida.

— Ah, é que, como nem se têm beijado… dantes se precisava uma bomba para o evitar.

— Também não é necessário andá-lo fazendo a todas horas e em frente a todo mundo. —pretexto Harry nervoso.

Draco notou como Blaise não se convencia da resposta e inclusive Hermione já os olhava intrigada, de modo que, esperando que Ron não se molestasse, sujeitou a Harry pelo queixo para beijar-lhe suavemente. O moreno empalideceu, não queria esse beijo, lhe tinha prometido a Severus que não teria nem um mais, mas não podia ao recusar em frente a quem já lhe questionavam seu comportamento… de modo que simplesmente deixou que Draco o fizesse e se limitou a esperar a que não durasse demasiado.

A porta abriu-se e Harry separou-se de imediato, rogando para que sua sorte não foram tão má. Respirou aliviado ao ver que quem entrava era Poppy, ainda que ao recordar que a enfermeira já estava inteirada de sua relação com Severus, voltou a empalidecer a olhando suplicante.

— Onde está seu pai, Senhor Malfoy? —perguntou tentando não olhar ao moreno.

Draco encolheu-se de ombros, realmente não tinha ideia de onde podia estar metido seu pai. Poppy suspirou resignada e dirigiu finalmente sua mirada para Harry.

— Suponho que como seu parceiro formal, devo lhe informar também a você, senhor Potter.

— Passa algo? —perguntou Harry tentando não enrijecer.

— Nada mau, só que o jovem Malfoy pode abandonar a enfermaria de imediato.

— Mas… e seu afonia?

— Isso se curará com o tempo. Amanhã mesmo começará a terapia de recuperação para sua voz. Deverá guardar repouso e está isento de ir a classes, sem voz não pode pronunciar nenhum feitiço e poderia resultar perigoso.

— Está bem, lhe acompanharei a sua habitação.

— O jovem Malfoy não regressará à sala comum de Slytherin, o Professor Dumbledore tem disposto um par de habitações onde se guarecerá ele e seu pai baixo a proteção de Hogwarts. Esperem a que regresse o senhor Lucius para que seja ele mesmo quem os conduza até o lugar indicado.

Harry e Draco assentiram. O moreno aproveitou para levantar-se da cama e separar-se mais do loiro. Ao ver que Poppy se dirigia a seu despacho, se dispensou deixando a seu namorado conversar com Blaise para ir depois atrás da enfermeira.

— Que sucede, Potter? —perguntou Poppy e sua voz escutou-se em extremo dura.

— Faz favor, não lhe comente a Severus o que viu.

— Descuida, mas se estás-lhe jogando cambaio, asseguro-te que cedo te darás conta que o Professor Snape não tem só o afeto do senhor Diretor.

— Eu o amo, você sabe que o amo mais que a ninguém. —respondeu acariciando-se suavemente seu ventre.

— É seu?

— Claro que é dele! —exclamou franzindo o cenho ofendido.

– Bem, não devo intrometer em tua vida privada, Potter, mas não acho que o Professor Snape mereça que te ande de amassos com outros a suas costas. Deves sentir-te afortunado de que te permita estar a seu lado… ninguém mais que você conseguiu.

— Eu sei.

Poppy fez um sinal ao garoto para que se retirasse, e ao ficar sozinha suspirou fundo… Harry tinha uma sorte que ela tivesse desejado com toda a alma, no entanto, sabia que isso jamais poderia ser, seu amor se manteria calado por sempre.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Lucius chegou, Blaise e Hermione aproveitaram para se retirar. Harry olhou-lhes ir-se ainda tomados da mão e sentiu inveja, ele queria poder se marchar e regressar ao lado de Severus, no entanto, devia permanecer junto à Draco, mais agora que Lucius decidiu ir pedir as indicações diretamente da enfermeira.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Draco compreendeu que era sua oportunidade para salvar a Ron do atoleiro e fez umas senhas para que lhe trouxesse um pouco de água. Harry compraze-lhe, e rapidamente o loiro aproveitou para inclinar-se baixo a cama e fazer uma senha ao ruivo para que aproveitasse para sair.

Ron não pôde se ir sem lhe dar um rápido beijo que o garoto recebeu voluntariamente. Voltou a acomodar-se tranquilamente sobre sua cama quando Ron desaparecesse depois da porta, justo a tempo dantes de que Harry entrasse por outra levando uma bandeja com uma jarra de água fresca e copos limpos.

— Queres que te sirva um pouco?

Draco assentiu, pelo menos enquanto estivesse entretendo em algo não sentiria que tinha que seguir dissimulando ante Harry. Ambos continuaram em silêncio até que Lucius regressou levando consigo a muda de roupa para seu filho. Uns minutos depois, os três dirigiam-se às habitações que Dumbledore tinha separado para eles. Harry baixou a mirada quando em um dos corredores se toparam com Severus, sabia que ao Professor não lhe faria nada de graça o ver ajudando a Draco a caminhar.

— Parece que te sentes melhor, Draco. —comentou Severus cercando-lhes.

Draco assentiu sorrindo-lhe.

— Acompanhas-nos? —convidou-lhe Lucius. —Gostaria de falar contigo, se é que tens uns minutos livres.

— Tenho-os. Potter, faça a um lado, acho que eu poderei ajudar a Draco muito melhor que você.

Harry assentiu sem protestar e permitiu que fosse Severus quem sustentasse ao loiro até chegar às habitações. Ao chegar a estas se encontraram com dois quartos unidos por um pequeno salãozinho com lareira, era um lugar pequeno, mas muito confortável, seguramente os dois Malfoy estariam cômodos nesse lugar.

— Potter podes cuidar de Draco um momento enquanto falo com Severus?

Harry aceitou de imediato, mas de repente não gostava nada da ideia, e não precisamente por ficar encerrado com Draco e que Severus se sentisse incomodado por isso. Enviou uma mirada de advertência ao professor quando fechou a porta o deixando sozinho com Lucius… aquela amizade parecia ser demasiada próxima. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando recordar a relação de Lucius com Remus, mesmo assim, não confiava no loiro.

Draco notou a distração de Harry e tomando um pergaminho de uma mesa próxima, dispôs-se a escrever, ao terminar acercou-se ao moreno colocando o papel em frente a ele.

"Passa algo?" —leu Harry.

— Eh?... não, tudo está bem. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. —Queres descansar?

Draco negou, estava farto da cama, de modo que tomou assento em um fofo cadeirão. Indeciso, Harry foi a sentar-se em frente a ele, enquanto tentava se esquecer do que passava na outra habitação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Deves dar-lhe tempo. —assegurou Severus friamente. — É lógico que Lupin te julgue pelo que fizeste.

— Se supusesse que me ama o lógico seria que quisesse lutar por nosso amor.

— É um ponto de vista egoísta, digna de um Malfoy por si só.

— Tu jamais me reprochaste nada. —disse baixando a voz quase até um sussurro.

— É diferente, não tinha outro sentimento que a amizade.

— Todo tivesse sido bem mais fácil se de quem me apaixonasse fosses tu.

— E assim queres recuperar a Lupin? —questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha ante a evidente intenção sedutora do loiro.

O loiro bufou aceitando a razão de Severus, mas é que lhe era tão difícil se comportar adequadamente, e mais quando recordava as acaloradas noites de paixão que alguma vez gozasse com o moreno.

— Tens alguma sugestão para fazer que meu lobinho me perdoe?

— Só que sigas insistindo. —respondeu tentando não fazer caso do apelido.

— Você é seu amigo, por que não me ajudas?

— Eu não sou amigo de Lupin, só somos parceiros de trabalho.

— Vais dizer-me que em todo este tempo segues o tratando como um estranho?

Severus não respondeu, sempre tinha visto a Lupin como um pouco menos que um zero à esquerda… sempre, até que o viu como um médio de se acercar a Harry, então se esqueceu de anos de frialdade para solicitar sua cooperação.

— De acordo, tentarei falar com ele. —aceitou frustrado por sua debilidade

Os olhos de Lucius brilharam intensamente, e de não recordar à cada momento que era um Malfoy, se teria arrojado aos braços de Severus lhe agradecendo efusivamente por suas palavras, no entanto, somente assentiu levemente.

Uns minutos depois, Severus decidiu que não se iria sem se levar a Harry daí, pelo que entrou à habitação de Draco lhe recordando que devia ir de imediato a suas detenções. Apesar de que o loiro já não se sentia tão cômodo com Harry, não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao escutar a seu padrinho, lhe parecia completamente injusto que continuasse lhe castigando a todas horas. Quis intervir, mas foi-lhe impossível, simplesmente Snape levou-se a Harry sem dar-lhe tempo a nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry e Severus caminhavam separados pelo corredor. O moreno ia cruzado de braços e seu semblante era tão sério como o do Professor. Qualquer que os visse jamais suspeitaria que entre eles a relação não era como aparentava, e uns garotos de terceiro até viam a Harry compassivamente pensando no mau que o passaria essa noite em sua detenção.

Para sua má sorte, quem apareceu foi Sirius. Ao vê-lo, ambos se detiveram de improviso, Harry tinha esquecido que o animago queria que jantasse com ele, e Severus, pensou que aquilo era uma broma macabra do destino, tivesse dado o que fosse para que seus olhos lhe estivessem traindo.

— Que demônios fazes tu aqui? —perguntou-lhe sem molestar-se em ocultar seu desagrado.

— Isso é algo que não te importas, Snivellius.

— Talvez ao Ministério lhe faria bem se dar uma volta por Hogwarts… ou pelo menos quiçá o Antirrábico possa fazer algo para acabar com as plagas de cães de rua.

Sirius deu um passo adiante olhando a Snape ameaçante, Harry apressou-se a interpor-se para evitar que aquilo pudesse terminar em uma briga, os cria capazes de tudo.

— Sirius, faz favor, tranquiliza-te e não me metas em problemas… aqui é Hogwarts, não Grimmauld Place.

Sirius olhou a seu afilhado entornando os olhos, não tinha esperado um comentário assim por parte dele, ainda que o que mais lhe molestava era o médio sorriso zombador de Snape depois de Harry.

— A onde ias com "esse"? —perguntou tentando não lhe dar demasiada importância.

— Tenho detenção, de modo que não poderei jantar contigo.

— As detenções nunca abarcam a hora do jantar. —afirmou dirigindo a mirada a Snape—. E tu, Snivellius, seguramente te estás aproveitando de tua posição de Professor. Exijo uma explicação do porquê estás privando a meu afilhado de seus alimentos.

— Eu não tenho por que te dar nenhuma explicação, imbecil.

— Talvez estejas surdo?!... Harry é meu afilhado e sou seu tutor!

— Acho que o conceito não me fica claro, talvez deveria pedir ao Ministério uma carta onde isso fique assentado… então poderemos falar.

— Professor Snape, faz favor. —suplicou Harry ante a ameaça de Severus de delatar a sua padrinho. — Irei a sua detenção, mas não imiscuía ao Ministério.

— Não tens por que lhe pedir nada a este, Harry. —interveio Sirius. — Agora mesmo falarei com Dumbledore para que aplique medidas em seu pessoal.

— Sirius, basta! —exigiu Harry já farto. — Te verei depois, irei agora com o Professor Snape e amanhã falaremos mais tranquilamente.

Harry prosseguiu seu caminho esperando que Snape fosse depois atrás dele. Por uns segundos temeu que não fosse assim ao não escutar seus passos, mas finalmente respirou fundo ao o sentir se acercar até o atingir para caminhar a seu lado, no entanto, nenhum dos dois disse nada nesse momento.

Depois de fechar a porta, Severus girou-se rapidamente colocando ambas mãos apoiadas sobre a madeira, cercando dessa maneira a cabeça de Harry… o garoto tremeu, seus rostos estavam demasiados perto para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse obter um ansiado beijo.

— Morro por dizer-lhe a esse imbecil que é meu, Potter, só assim poderei lhe calar a boca!

— Em algum dia falaremos com ele, agora o esquece, não tenho ânimo de discutir.

— Bem, como queiras, também não é um tema que me apaixone…, mas tens que me prometer que serei eu quem lhe dirá que estás grávido e que o filho que esperas é meu.

— Tu queres o matar verdade?

— Isso seria um ganho extra… me conformo com o prazer de ver sua estúpida cara se retorcendo de raiva.

Harry conteve-se para não sorrir, também não queria lhe dar mais sensata para que continuasse brigando com Sirius, sonhava com que eles pudessem conviver pacificamente em algum dia. No entanto, em seguida recordou sua estância nas habitações dos Malfoy e seus lábios franziram-se com moléstia.

— Que fizeste com Malfoy?

— Que fizeste você com Malfoy? —respondeu-lhe Snape.

— Nada.

— Pois eu também não. E por que terias de ter-lhe você ciúmes a Malfoy se não é nada meu?

— Porque não sou cego, vejo que te come com os olhos.

— Mas não fizemos nada… me cries?

Harry olhou aos olhos de Severus, viu neles a sinceridade e sorriu tranquilo. Carinhosamente rondou-lhe o pescoço com seus braços unindo seu testa à do maior.

— Creio-te… perdoa-me. Sei que o único com direito a pedir explicações é você, por isso te juro que não deixei de pensar nem um segundo em ti, e que Draco já só me importa como amigo.

— Eu também te creio.

Severus uniu seus lábios aos de Harry saboreando longamente de sua doce calidez, nada nem ninguém podia lhe provocar a felicidade de quando sentia ao garoto lhe demonstrando seu amor, aquilo era o melhor que podia passar em sua vida. Sustentou a Harry entre seus braços com facilidade, nenhum tinha ânimo de ir ao jantar, e se dirigiram à cama para se demonstrar que nem o oxigênio lhes era tão imprescindível quando estavam juntos… ainda que desta vez, por suposto que tomaram a precaução de que Harry bebesse da poção especial, dessa forma ao dia seguinte poderiam continuar com suas atividades normais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Harry acordou e viu a decoração de seu quarto na torre de Gryffindor suspirou decepcionado, já queria que chegasse no dia em que a seu lado estivesse Severus ao levantar pelas manhãs. Por uns segundos resistiu-se a abandonar sua cama, sorriu para si recordando o feliz que tinha sido durante suas horas de Detenção.

— Também não hoje irás a classes? —perguntou Ron a seu lado ao vê-lo acomodar em seu leito. — Vês-te cansado, Harry, quiçá deverias falar com Dumbledore sobre essas detenções, parece-me que já são demasiadas.

— Não… ainda não. —disse sorrindo-lhe. — Sabes que Sirius está vivendo no castelo?

— Em sério? Não o vi.

— Chegou dantes de ontem à noite…, mas não acho que seja boa ideia que fique.

— E isso? —perguntou intrigado. — Dantes tivesses gritado de alegria por tê-lo tão perto.

— Preocupo-me, é tudo. Segue brigando muito com Snape, e ontem à noite viu-me quando ia à detenção, discutiram e se ameaçaram… não quero que em um dia as coisas passem a maiores e o ódio os cegue.

— E daí pensas fazer?

— Não tenho ideia. Pelo cedo espero que Remus saiba controlar a Sirius.

— E a Snape quem o controlará?

Harry enfatizou seu sorriso, morria por confessar-lhe a Ron sobre sua relação com Severus, mas justo quando abriu a boca para o dizer entraram seus demais parceiros e decidiu calar, quiçá assim era preferível. Pelo cedo melhor se meteria a banhar, já não queria faltar a classes, e ademais, essa manhã queria tempo para tomar café da manhã com Sirius.

Ao chegar ao comedor, Remus acercou-se até Harry enquanto, na mesa dos Professores, Snape não perdia detalhe do que passava. Ao ver que Remus se levava ao moreno, não o duvidou mais e foi depois de eles conseguindo lhes dar alcance no lobby.

— Posso saber a onde vão? —perguntou interpondo em seu caminho.

— Tomaremos café da manhã em minhas habitações, há coisas do que Harry e eu temos que conversar. —respondeu Remus de imediato.

— Como de que?... Porque eu também preciso falar com ele de imediato.

— Snape, deixa de ser tão possesivo. —disse Remus sem poder evitar sorrir ante a estranha conduta do Professor. — Não lhe passará nada se passa uns minutos com outras pessoas.

— Mas… tu queres ir? —perguntou dirigindo-se a Harry, ansioso de uma resposta negativa.

— Preferiria ir contigo a qualquer lugar do mundo, Sev. —respondeu Harry depois de assegurar-se que não tivesse ninguém perto que os escutasse. — Mas agora devo falar com meu padrinho, nós veremos depois.

— Tentará pôr-te em meu contra. —assegurou franzindo o cenho.

— Sev, ele nem ideia tem do que passa entre nós, não sejas tão apreensivo. —respondeu Harry e Remus não pôde conter uma suave risadinha.

— Lupin, deixa de ser tão intrometido e cuida que não venha ninguém. —increpo Snape conseguindo que o licantropo suspirasse resignado e se girasse para não os ver enquanto vigiava que o lobby continuasse vazio.

Ao ver que já não eram observados, Severus rodeou a Harry pela cintura possessivamente. O garoto gemeu prazenteiramente ante essa sensação tão cálida de ter esses braços cercando-lhe e o rosto do Professor tão próximo do seu.

— Jura-me que não te deixarás influenciar por esse pulgoso.

— Sev, em primeiro lugar, deixa de chamar dessa forma. E em segundo, nada me separará de ti, diga o que diga Sirius.

— Amo-te, recorda-o sempre enquanto fales com esse cão sarnoso.

— Sev…

— Que? Já não lhe disse pulgoso!

— Se não fosse porque te amo tanto, tonto.

Harry acurtou a distância que os separava para beijá-lo, queria deixar a Severus sem nenhuma inquietude enquanto ele se ia reunir com sua padrinho. Ao cabo de um par de minutos de beijar-se sem pressa, Remus teve que os interromper ao ver que alguns alunos saíam do comedor. Rapidamente o licantropo levou-se a Harry sem dar-lhe tempo a Severus de protestar mais.

O moreno de olhos verdes ainda levava um doce sorriso em sua cara quando entrou à habitação de Remus. Felizmente seu padrinho pensou que era pela felicidade do ver e o abraçou impetuosamente.

Uns minutos depois, os três saboreavam um delicioso doce de coco que Sirius tinha trazido consigo procedente de uma ilha que visitou em suas viagens e tudo com a intenção de que seu afilhado o desfrutasse. Harry comia-o sentindo-se algo culpado de comprovar que seu padrinho sempre pensava nele. Discretamente levou-se a mão ao ventre, doía-lhe saber que seguramente seu filho seria o causante de um tremendo desgosto para o animago.

— E porque esse grasiento tem-te castigado? —perguntou Sirius com moléstia.

— Porque não mostras um pouco mais de educação, Sirius? —lhe recrimino Remus notando a tristeza de Harry ao escutar como nomeavam ao homem que amava e não podia ao defender. — Já não estamos no colégio para que andes brigando com Severus.

— E agora por que estás de seu lado?

— Não é que esteja de seu lado, mas se Severus aplica essas detenções a Harry terá suas razões.

— Bem, quero saber quais são essas razões… Harry?

— Eh?... pois, não sei, suponho que pelos ingredientes que feito a perder em classes.

— E por isso se enoja? Que consiga mais, esse é seu trabalho!

— Sirius, faz favor… —pediu Harry—… minha relação com Snape está em um ponto que não preciso de tua intervenção, deixa as coisas como estão, a mim não me molesta cumprir com essas detenções.

— Seguro que não te maltrata?

— Severus seria incapaz de fazer algo assim com um aluno. —interveio Remus.

— De acordo, confiarei em vocês. Mas Harry, qualquer coisa que te faça deves me dizer, não tenhas medo desse imbecil para nada. Agora melhor me fala de Draco. —pediu fazendo um beicinho de desgosto. — Em tuas cartas só me dizias que saías com ele, mas como foi que te apaixonaste de um Malfoy?

Harry suspirou, já não sabia se agradecer a mudança de tema ou não. Talvez em outro tempo teria estado gostado de falar maravilhas das qualidades de Draco até convencer a sua padrinho de que não tinha melhor partido para ele, mas agora, qualquer coisa que dissesse já lhe parecia traição a Severus.

— Estou muito apaixonado. —disse finalmente, mas em sua mente estava Severus, ninguém mais. — Não me importo se ao mundo inteiro não lhe pareça uma boa ideia, tenho encontrado ao homem com quem quero estar o resto de minha vida, jamais estive tão seguro de nada antes. Por isso te peço, Sirius, que tentes respeitar minha decisão e no dia que possa formalizar minha relação com ele, não te oponhas.

— Mas é um seguidor de Voldemort!

— Não o é… tem-me demonstrado, confio em sua lealdade e seu bom coração.

— Nunca entenderei teus gostos, Harry.

— Ainda que não o entendas… respeitarás o que eu queira fazer de minha vida?

Sirius exalou profundo dantes de assentir, odiava o fato de que Harry se relacionasse com o filho de um comensal, um menino esnobe que não tinha nada que contribuir a seu querido afilhado. No entanto, ainda lhe ficavam esperanças de que aparecesse alguém que fizesse que Harry se esquecesse do loiro.

Remus sorriu olhando a Harry, orgulhoso e divertido de ter sabido sortear as exigências de sua padrinho. Por sua vez, o moreno de olhos verdes só esperava que Sirius realmente não explodisse quando se inteirasse que o homem por quem morria era Severus Snape.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando ao fim chegou o momento de se despedir, Harry se sentia feliz, tinha toda a intenção de ir buscar a Severus para lhe dar um beijo dantes de que começassem as classes. No entanto, ao abrir a porta, os três ficaram de pedra, em frente a eles se encontrava Lucius Malfoy a ponto de tocar… Remus empalideceu mais que ninguém, Sirius caçoando tinha passado um braço sobre seus ombros para despenar-lhe e conhecendo ao aristocrata Malfoy seguramente o brilho de seus olhos cinzas mostrava o mais feroz instinto assassino.

**_Continuará…_ **


	22. Natal adiantado

Harry não sabia que fazer, notava a Remus sumamente nervoso e ele mesmo se pôs assim ao precatar-se de que Lucius Malfoy acariciava tentadoramente seu varinha.

— Vá, parece que temos um fugitivo por aqui. —comentou malévolo.

— E pode-se saber que fazes tu, Malfoy, neste lugar? —questionou-lhe Sirius sem amedrontar-se— Andas bem longe de tua mansão.

— Isso é algo que não te importas… Remus, preciso falar contigo, Agora. —exigiu enfatizando a última palavra.

— Vocês dois que têm que falar?

Harry olhava-lhes a um e a outro, se preocupando mais por Remus, quem continuava sem dizer palavra. E apesar de que ansiava se reunir com Severus, decidiu que pelo momento era melhor ajudar a seu amigo.

— Vamos, Sirius, deixemo-los sozinhos. Seguramente o Senhor Malfoy quer falar das lições que Draco não poderá tomar… já te contarei, agora me acompanha para que conversamos mais que ainda nos ficam uns minutos livres.

Sirius não estava muito convencido, não lhe agradava no absoluto o intercâmbio de miradas entre o loiro e seu amigo, mas Harry lhe puxou e não pôde se negar. Ao ficar sozinhos, Remus fez-se a um lado para deixar que Lucius passasse, finalmente conseguiu reagir e pôr uma expressão enfadada.

— Não tens nada que fazer por aqui… já não há nada de que falar.

— Que fazia Black aqui? —perguntou furioso.

— Não deveria te dizer por que não é algo que te incumba, mas para que deixes de molestar te aviso que se está ficando comigo e será por uma longa temporada.

Lucius abriu os olhos realmente iracundo com a notícia, não pôde se conter e sujeitando a Remus pela cintura lhe atraiu a seu corpo, aprisionando com a outra mão pela nuca para imobilizá-lo por completo.

— Solta-me! —ordenou Remus—. Não tens direito a me tratar assim!

— Escuta bem, se esse amigo teu se atreve a te pôr uma mão em cima, te juro que o mato com minhas próprias mãos!

— É um troglodita, Lucius, não podes me proibir nada porque tudo se acabou entre nós!

— Isso cries?!... agora mesmo te demonstrarei que não!

Lucius uniu seus lábios aos de Remus, bebendo ferozmente deles, e ainda que o Professor se resistiu por uns segundos, finalmente suas defesas baixaram e seus braços se cercaram ao redor do pescoço do loiro, correspondendo à caricia da mesma maneira. Ainda que finalmente a razão entrou de novo em sua cabeça e com toda a força de que era capaz, Remus empurrou a Lucius longe dele.

— Não voltes a beijar me! —ordenou limpando-se os lábios com a manga de sua túnica.

— Não o farei, a próxima vez serás tu quem me suplique que o faça!

— Sonha, Malfoy, eu jamais voltarei contigo!

— Tudo é por esse Black, verdade?!... Tu segues apaixonado de ele!

— Pensa o que queiras!

— Pois agora mesmo enviarei uma carta ao Ministério para notificar de certa pessoa que busca!

Lucius girou sobre seus calcanhares para sair, mas Remus, sabendo do que era capaz o loiro, se adiantou se interpondo em frente a ele, se esforçando por baixar suas defesas, agora não era prudente o alterar mais.

— Não o faças, faz favor. —pediu colocando suas mãos no amplo peito do loiro—. Sirius é inocente e lhe estarias condenando a algo que não se merece e tudo por ciúmes.

— Tu me estás condenando a mim sem sequer me dar oportunidade de me escutar, Remus.

— Não podes te comparar… tu sim és responsável por tuas ações.

— Proponho-te algo, não direi nada ao Ministério se regressas comigo.

— Lucius, não podes me obrigar a fazer algo que não quero.

— Mas é que eu sê que sim queres só que não te atreves! —exclamou abraçando-o, desta vez com mais macieza—. Dá-me uma oportunidade, Rem.

— Não posso. —queixou-se doído, mas sem recusá-lo.

— Bem, não direi nada sobre a presença desse pulgoso, te demonstrarei que não sou o tipo asqueroso que pensas e em um dia, Remus, te darás conta que teu destino é a meu lado.

Lucius inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-lo, Remus não lhe recusou, recebeu o suave beijo quase com resignação, talvez já tivesse caído em seus braços se não fosse porque Sirius Black não se saía de seus pensamentos, lhe confundindo ainda mais. Ao ficar só, Remus se levou os dedos aos lábios, realmente não sabia que fazer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Por sua vez, Harry tinha terminado de contar-lhe a seu padrinho sobre a odisseia de Draco e seu pai e o motivo de que eles agora estivessem vivendo em Hogwarts baixo a proteção de Dumbledore. Não creu prudente falar da relação que o loiro sustentava com Remus, isso era algo que o Professor devia aclarar-lhe pessoalmente se assim o decidia.

— E porque não me disseste dantes, Harry? —perguntou Sirius abraçando-lhe afetuoso— Ainda que esse garoto não me agrada para ti, pois não teria sido tão duro falando dessa forma dele.

— Não é algo que tenha que dizer a todo mundo, te confio a ti porque sei que poderás entender a situação.

— E tu como te sentes com o sucedido?

— Triste por Draco, mas tenho fé em que cedo se recuperará.

— Agora deve precisar muito de ti… seguramente passas muito tempo a seu lado.

Harry sorriu tenuemente, outra vez retornava à culpabilidade, realmente não lhe parecia que passava o tempo que devesse. Estava seguro que se realmente fosse como dantes, o sentindo como seu noivo, nada nem ninguém lhe apartaria dá o lado do loiro, no entanto, não podia o evitar, era uma força sobre-humana quem o empurrava a buscar a quem amava, nesse momento se propôs não se decolar demasiado de quem o precisava.

Nos dias continuaram seu curso.

Harry e Severus tentavam passar juntos o tempo todo possível, adoravam fazer planos para quando nascesse seu primeiro filho, buscavam nomes nos livros que pudessem significar algo e que soassem especial também. Esses eram os momentos que mais gostavam, quando estavam simplesmente abraçados sonhando com um futuro quando pudessem se casar sem problemas.

Harry seguiu visitando a Draco, ainda que suas visitas fossem a cada vez mais breves, nenhum dos dois objetou nunca nada, ao invés, sempre se despediam com um sorriso sem se prolongar mais do necessário.

Ron e Draco entrevistavam-se a cada noite baixo a cumplicidade de Lucius quem definitivamente já tentava não olhar com maus olhos ao ruivo… após todo parecia que seu filho tinha herdado seu gosto pelos pobretões.

Simplesmente se confortava pensando que pelo menos não era nenhum Sangue Sujo… tão só de pensar na possibilidade até calafrios lhe davam.

Draco continuava com suas terapias, mas ainda quando punha todo seu empenho não conseguia recuperar sua voz. Às vezes desesperava-se e chorava pelas noites baixo o consolo do abraço de Ron quem sempre esteve a seu lado, talvez não tivesse uma grande habilidade para discursos motivadores, mas com sua carinho conseguia que o loiro terminasse sempre mais tranquilo.

As férias acercavam-se, mas nesse ano muitos dos alunos ficariam pelo que se começou a organizar um jantar esplêndida para a noite de Natal.

A alegria revoluteava pela cada rincão de Hogwarts. O ambiente natalino proliferava por todos os lados inundando os corações de emoção. Uma noite, Ron conseguiu escapulir-se de seus amigos e discretamente chegou até a habitação de Draco. Sempre tentava se assegurar que Harry estivesse nesse momento em Detenção, dessa forma podia estar tranquilo de que seu amigo não usasse o mapa do maroto.

E agora mais que nunca ansiava estar com Draco, levava baixo sua camada algo que o fazia sorrir emocionado. Lucius permitiu-lhe a entrada como a cada noite lhes deixando sozinhos enquanto ele se relaxava em seu quarto.

Draco desfrutou como nunca quando o ruivo se lançou sobre ele beijando-se ansioso, ria em silêncio pelas impetuosas demonstrações do ruivo.

— Tenho um presente para ti. —exclamou Ron quando se separou.

Draco olhou-lhe interrogante quando o garoto sacava algo do forro de sua capa, era uma caixinha alongada que tendeu em frente ao os olhos cinzas de Draco. Este a sujeitou trémulo e ao a abrir viu que se tratava de uma varinha mágica. A sua tinha-a perdido no sequestro e se até o momento ninguém lhe tinha reposto era porque lhe resultava completamente inútil em sua condição.

Sabendo isso, não entendia por que Ron lhe presenteava uma quando ainda não recuperava a voz.

— Esta varinha é especial. —informou-lhe Ron. — Não é específica para grandes feitiços, tão só podes fazer alguns singelos, mas o importante é que foi criada para magos com problemas como o teu. Inclusive te ajudará a te comunicar mais facilmente.

Draco ladeou a cabeça sem compreender.

— Verás, é muito difícil formular feitiços não verbais, até o momento acho que ao único que conheço que pode o fazer é Harry. —Draco abriu os olhos surpreendido, isso ele não sabia, mas Ron não fez caso, isso não era importante agora. — A varinha ajuda-te a realizá-los, mas como te disse, só nos casos mais singelos, como um Accio ou um Lumus. Claro, que com voz, a varinha funcionará como qualquer outra. No entanto, para o que realmente foi feita é para atuar como uma espécie de tradutor.

Draco seguia sem compreender, mas não deixava de pôr atenção, sobretudo ao o notar tão entusiasmado a Ron.

— Escuta, se puseste na garganta, como quando vais a amplificar o som de tua voz, só tens que dizer o que queiras, e… melhor te mostro como funciona.

Draco assentiu e Ron sujeitou a varinha colocando-lhe ao loiro na garganta.

— Diga algo… qualquer coisa.

Draco, quem não podia evitar divertir com o assunto e pensando que tinham teimado a Ronald, abriu a boca como pronunciando umas palavras, e de repente, em frente a eles, se desenhou no ar a frase…

—"És um tonto, doninha".

Os olhos cinzas abriram-se surpreendidos… aquilo realmente funcionava. Emocionado abraçou a Ron enchendo-lhe de beijos.

— Não podias ter dito algo mais romântico? —queixou-se Ron ofendido—. Um "amo-te" tivesse sido genial para estrear a varinha.

Draco sujeitou a varinha para colocá-la de novo em seu pescoço.

—"É mais que um te amo… És maravilhoso! Amo-te, adoro-te, obrigado!"

— Alegra-me que gostasses. —respondeu corando-se.

—"Mas deve de ter-te custado muito, não deveste gastar, Ron"

— Toma-o como presente de Natal adiantado. Sei que teu pai pôde te ter comprado uma melhor, de maior qualidade e todo isso, mas de qualquer forma te ajudará enquanto consegues a que seja mais adequada para ti.

—"Esta é a que quero! Jamais me desfarei dela!... é o melhor presente de minha vida, Ronald. Muitas, mas muitíssimo obrigado"

Ron sorriu comprazido, e voltou a deixar-se abraçar pelo loiro. Por trás de Ron, Draco admirou seu varinha, a madeira estava algo rachada, o cabo era extremamente singelo sem nenhum aditamento, da mesma madeira que o resto, nada de porta-varinhas de prata como acostumava, se notava a léguas que era de segunda mão… jamais em sua vida tinha tido algo de tão pouco valor monetário, e no entanto, a admirava como se fosse o tesouro mais valioso da terra.

Tanto quis a sua varinha, que um nodo de alegria se formou em sua garganta. Estreitou ao ruivo ainda mais forte, se prometendo lhe dar o presente de Natal que merecia, aquele que ele mesmo desejava com todas suas forças.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

E enquanto para eles a Natal chegava dantes de tempo, Harry revisava as escondidas depois de seus livros uns catálogos em busca do presente perfeito para Severus. Olhou como o Professor continuava concentrado em revisar os deveres dos alunos e continuou buscando o mais adequado para seu namorado, fingindo que estudava.

No entanto, a cada página não lhe trazia mais que frustração, jamais poderia pensar que um isqueiro de ouro fosse o que Severus precisava. Loções também não, ele cheirava perfeito sem levar nada em cima. Meias?… nem que fosse Dumbledore!

Não pôde evitar deixar escapar um bufo molesto ao ver uma equipe de Quidditch completo, isso seria um bom presente para ele, não para o Professor.

— Que faz?

Harry se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz demasiado perto, quis fechar o livro para esconder o catálogo, mas já não pôde, Severus foi mais rápido, e sorrindo travesso lhe arrebatou para olhar.

— Potter, deverias estar estudando e não admirando equipe de Quidditch. —lhe reprendia carinhoso. — Quando te gradues, te prometo que te presentearei um completo.

— Não busco um presente para mim. —bufou arrebatando-lhe o catálogo. — E não sejas indiscreto, Severus, respeita minha privacidade.

— Tu não tens nem um cantinho privado que não seja para mim. —respondeu acercando-se mais para beijar ardentemente essa parte do pescoço de Harry depois de sua orelha que sabia que o estremecia de imediato.

— Sev… agora não. —suplicou debilmente enquanto seus olhos traiam-lhe fechando-se ante o prazer.

— Por que não? —perguntou sem deter-se.

— Porque tenho que estudar. —respondeu tentando afastá-lo, mas suas mãos desobedientes o que fizeram foi enredar-se entre os negros cabelos, lhe acariciando apaixonado.

— Não tinhas muitos ânimos de estudar faz trinta segundos.

— Que vou fazer contigo? —perguntou sorrindo resignado.

— O que tu queiras, amor… tens minha permissão para fazer de mim o que queiras.

Harry se recostou sobre a cama dando por perdida sua vontade, já em outro dia buscaria que lhe presentear… agora tinha uma urgente necessidade que satisfazer e se satisfazer.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Todos esses dias, Sirius tinha estado tentando se acercar mais a Remus, precisava saber se ainda tinha uma oportunidade com ele. Às vezes, pelas noites, custava-lhe muito ficar em sua cama e olhava na escuridão a silhueta cobiçada do licantropo, tentado a passar para lá. Não sabia por que, sendo Sirius Black, o experimentado sedutor, agora não podia atuar como tal. Seguia sendo para Remus só um amigo e não se atrevia a dar o seguinte passo.

Agora, enquanto ele lia um livro esperando a que Remus terminasse de qualificar a seus alunos, se morria de vontades por lhe acercar e beijá-lo, lhe confessar que lhe queria como a ninguém e esperava que não fosse demasiado tarde para uma oportunidade. Deixou o livro a um lado e olhou para a mesa. Descobriu que Remus não estava trabalhando, sua mirada se encontrava perdida nos lumes da lareira que tinha em frente a ele.

— Passa-te algo? —interrompeu lhe se levantando de seu assento para ir a seu lado.

— Não, só me distraí um pouco. Acho que estou algo cansado, melhor me irei dormir e amanhã término de qualificar.

— Sim… boas noites e que descanses.

Remus assentiu, pôs-se de pé para ir-se. Sirius ficou demasiado perto, não pôde o evitar e suavemente depositou um cálido beijo na bochecha do licantropo.

— Por que foi isso? —perguntou Remus coroando-se.

— Eh? Pois… nada, só uma forma de dizer boas noites te molestou?

Remus negou e sorrindo ligeiramente marchou-se a sua habitação, já estando a sozinhas pensou assim que tivesse gostado de outra resposta, um "porque te amo e quero estar contigo", no entanto, compreendia o impossível disso. Sacudiu sua cabeça para não sonhar mais, Sirius jamais se fixaria em um homem e menos nele.

Por sua vez, Sirius quase de dava de topos contra a parede. Arrependia-se de sua covardia de não poder confessar o que queria, mas como lhe dizer agora o que sentia depois de lhe ter assegurado que jamais poderia se apaixonar de alguém de seu mesmo sexo?... Não lhe creria, pensaria que estava jogando ou confundido, ou que talvez quisesse experimentar somente. Sirius suspirou fundo, devia terminar com seu medo de uma vez por todas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Um frasco de poção vazio repousava sobre o solo, aonde tinha caído desde a mesa depois do febril movimento da cama. Harry apertava com força as cobertas baixo dele. Seus olhos fechados e suas brancas bochechas agora acendidas de rubor eram a demonstração vívida de que estava totalmente extasiado. Aquilo lhe fascinava… era um arrebatador deleite sentir a cálida umidade lhe envolvendo, a suave e tersa língua lhe acariciando toda sua extensão, e essa sucção… amava essa sucção que aspirava sua inchada pele palpitante de desejo.

Ao sentir como umas mãos jogavam com o resto de seus genitais, pensou que não ia suportar muito tempo, baixou sua mão para acariciar a abundante cabeleira negra que se estendia por seu ventre abrigando sedosamente.

— Sev… veem aqui.

Severus obedeceu renunciando ao caramelo doce que lhe engulosinava, e se uniu aos lábios de Harry comprovando que a doçura era tudo nele. O moreno de olhos verdes abriu as pernas para dar-lhe espaço onde se acomodasse, e ao instante, Severus lhe acariciou as tersas quadris, lhes se levantando um pouco para o convidar a rodear com suas pernas.

Foram um par de minutos de caricias, de esfregar ambas pélvis uma com a outra, de intercâmbios de gemidos misturados com seus nomes. Severus foi deslizando-se para o traseiro do garoto com a intenção de prepará-lo.

— Sev… acho que hoje não preciso isso.

Severus assentiu, mas não tinha pensado lastimá-lo, muito menos quando levava a seu filho em suas entranhas, de modo que formulando um baixo feitiço lubrificante, colocou a ponta de seu membro na entrada de Harry, quem ao sentir a morna umidade se estremeceu prazenteiramente.

Pouco a pouco foi entrando, até ficar completamente no interior de Harry, este esboçava um quase imperceptível sorriso, esse instante era definitivamente o que mais gostava. Algo estranho, porque se sentia tão pequeno e vulnerável, mas feliz de que fosse por causa do homem que lhe roubasse a alma e o coração. Queria entregar-se por completo e sem medidas.

Sev começou as investidas com cuidado, tentando não ser demasiado violento, mas sem deixar de dar ao garoto o maior prazer que o conduziria ao orgasmo. Era fascinante sentir-se a si mesmo tão estreitado, ser recebido candentemente e envolvido com carinho.

— Amo-te, Harry. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido a cada vez que tocava esse ponto tão especial dentro de Harry, este se esforçava por lhe responder mais o prazer era tão imenso que mal conseguia emitir suaves suspiros apaixonados.

Um marcado arquejo em sua coluna vertebral manifestou a chegada do orgasmo enquanto todo seu interior era inundado da promessa de vida de Severus. Ao cabo de uns segundos, ambos dormiam abraçados, com sendas expressões de felicidade e gozo em seus rostos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron notou a cama vazia de Harry ao acordar, isso lhe pareceu estranho, sobretudo porque a nenhum dos dois se lhe dava se levantar cedo, e muito menos depois de que seguramente a detenção com Snape terminasse já muito noite, pensou em isso, pois ele se dormiu quase à uma e Harry ainda não voltava. Esperando encontrar a seu amigo no comedor, Ron meteu-se a banhar regozijando-se com a lembrança da alegria de Draco com seu presente.

Ia saindo quando se encontrou com uma coruja picotando a janela. Foi abrir depois de cobrir-se pelo frio que seguramente se sentiria ao a abrir.

Seu rosto empalidecia ao ler o conteúdo da nota que lhe enviava. Justo nesse momento entrou Hermione atingindo a notar a aflição de Ron.

— Que sucede?

— Nada. —disse tentando ocultar o pergaminho, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e depois de arrebatar-lhe, leu-o sem entender o motivo pelo qual seu amigo parecia preocupado.

— É de Ginny por que puseste assim por uma nota dela?

— Amanhã pedirá o presente que tínhamos planejado comprar a nossos pais está Natal.

— E qual é o problema?... Sei que estiveste poupando muito para poder contribuir, Ron, de modo que deves ter ainda que seja um pouco.

— Não tenho nada. —respondeu deixando-se cair sobre a cama.

Hermione ia a repreender-lhe, mas uma estridente voz a suas costas fazer estremecer-se assustados.

— Como que não tens dinheiro, Ronald Weasley?!

Hermione e Ron olharam como a pequena dos Weasley adquiria uma cor tão intensa como o de seu cabelo, enquanto se acercava a seu irmão com a mais feroz mirada herdada de sua mãe.

— Disse-te que poupasses para lhes pagar a viagem a Egito!

— Sei-o, mas não pude o fazer… o sento.

— E daí vamos fazer agora?

Ron guardou silêncio por um minuto e depois pôs-se de pé para escarvar em seu baú, daí sacou um grosso álbum, o mais precioso e cuidado de seus pertences.

— Tomada, podes vendê-lo. —disse estendendo seu adorado álbum com coleção de estampas de equipes de Quidditch.

— Mas…

— Faz favor, Ginny, tu és boa negociante e sei que podes vender algumas imagens a bom preço, tudo o que consigas o utiliza para completar a viagem. Inclusive posso contribuir com a t-shirt original dos Chunney que me presenteou Harry no ano passado, e até, se é necessário, a túnica de gala que me enviaram os gêmeos para natal.

— Não é necessário, acho que posso sacar muito deste álbum, mas… estás seguro, Ron? Sempre disseste que jamais te desfarias dele por muito que te oferecessem.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

Ginny assentiu, ia saindo quando Seamus e Dean entravam tomados da mão. Não pôde evitar um amargo sorriso de saúdo ao os ver, ainda lhe custava trabalho ver a Dean feliz com seu casal depois de ter aceitado abertamente seu bissexualidade. Dean correspondeu-lhe ao saúdo dantes de ser puxado suavemente por seu novo amor. Ginny trocou uma mirada de reproche com o garoto de cor, aquele que lhe tinha arrebatado seu noivo, depois levantou dignamente seu queixo e saiu, sem se dar conta que Neville a olhava embobado… pensando em que daria qualquer coisa por uma oportunidade com a formosa ruiva.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry acordou sobressaltado, olhou o relógio, as nove da manhã. Pressuroso, pôs-se de pé começando a vestir-se, mas a sonolência fazia-lhe algo torpe, pelo que mal podia meter as pernas nos calças sem cair.

— Que faz? —perguntou Severus ainda meio dormido.

— Acabamos dormindo, Sev, vão dar-se conta que não dormi em minha cama!

— Bom, já que?

— Como que já que?! —perguntou irritado. — Que lhes vou dizer? Nem sequer fui à primeira hora de classes!

— Não sabia que tinhas classes nos sábados. —comentou divertido.

— É sábado? —perguntou tranquilizando-se de repente.

— Sim.

— E por que demônios não me disseste desde o princípio?

Harry deixou-se cair sobre a cama brigando com Severus, este ria feliz de voltar a receber em seus braços, adorava a cada coisa desse distraído menino que vivia em seu coração.

— Fica a tomar café-da-manha comigo? —convidou-lhe Severus.

— A tomar café-da-manha, a comer, a viver e a morrer contigo!

Severus sorriu, mas não fez a menor tentativa de se levantar, ainda queria seguir desfrutando de abraçar o corpo de Harry enquanto seus dedos acariciavam subtilmente o ventre que resguardava um grande tesouro.

— Harry…

— Diga-me.

— Não tens que buscar nenhum presente para mim de Natal.

— Sabia-lo?

— É óbvio, amor. O que quero que tenhas presente é que jamais receberei melhor obsequio que o que já me deste, e ainda que tenha que esperar em uns meses mais para o conhecer, posso esperar a meu Natal o próximo verão.

— Eu também… morro por conhecer a nosso bebê!

— Será o mais formoso do mundo.

Harry sorriu, de todas as formas que se imaginava ao filho que esperava, sempre lhe parecia formoso, suspirou esperando que nos meses passassem rápido e poder ter em seus braços o pedacinho de vida que derivou de seu amor por Severus.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela tarde, Harry sentiu um sabor amargo na boca ao dizer-lhe a Severus que iria visitar a Draco. O Professor já não lhe reprochava nada, mas também não respondia, simplesmente continuava fazendo qualquer coisa fingindo não o ter escutado. A Harry doía-lhe muito estar-lhe fazendo isso a Severus, às vezes preferia seguir recebendo as palavras zelosas de seu casal, qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele silêncio que o único que demonstrava era que o moreno sofria mais do que admitia.

Sentia um doloroso nodo na garganta enquanto caminhava pelos corredores rumo à habitação de Draco, às vezes detinha-se tentado a regressar e inventar-se uma desculpa por desaparecer-se tanto de seu noivo, no entanto, tomava ar e continuava andando tentando já não olhar atrás.

Ao chegar à habitação do loiro, forçou-se a sorrir para que não se notasse seu desanimo de estar em um lugar que não queria. Contrário a isso, ao o ver, Draco correu para ele lhe sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz, Harry recebeu seu forte abraço se sentindo tão culpado que já não sabia como ia terminar aquilo quando Draco se inteirasse.

Draco separou-se de Harry e sujeitando da mão colocou-o no centro da habitação fazendo-lhe senhas para que aguardasse. Solenemente colocou-se a varinha sobre a garganta e "falou"

—"Este é meu presente de Natal!... Não é genial?"

— Draco, é magnífico! —exclamou ao ler as palavras flutuando no ar. — Não sabia que se pudesse fazer isso, teu pai me surpreende a cada dia.

O sorriso de Draco tremeu momentaneamente, queria aclarar a origem do presente, mas o melhor seria não o fazer, pelo menos pelo momento. Agora o emocionado sorriso de Harry era sincero e o loiro a interpretou como proveniente de um amor que ele não sabia que não existia.

— Dá-me muito gosto que já possas te comunicar melhor e como vais com as terapias?

—"Muito bem, obrigado, ainda que não sê se seja precisamente o que preciso, não noto o progresso que eu quisesse"

— Não te desesperes… cedo vais recuperar tua voz. —assegurou-lhe compreendendo o que Draco ansiava.

Harry pensou que se não fora pela ausência de voz, Draco já estava praticamente bem, de modo que quiçá era uma boa oportunidade para sincera se com ele, após tudo, ainda não se sacava do coração o pesar pela posição de Severus em todo isso. Foi a sentar em um cadeirão tentando controlar o tremor de seus joelhos.

— Draco… preciso que falemos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	23. Olhos vigilantes

Harry respirou fundo para continuar…

— Não sê se terás notado que as coisas entre nós já não são como antes e…

Draco pôs-se sobre alerta, ao fim estava sucedendo, seguramente Harry já suspeitava algo, seus olhos verdes refletiam angústia, seguramente estava sofrendo muito, não queria que tivesse dor em consequência de seu descuido por não o ter tratado como antes. Sua respiração agitou-se intempestivamente... Em suas mãos sentia a varinha de Ron, por ele tinha que ser valente.

— "Eu… eu também tenho algo que te dizer" —lhe disse trémulo.

Harry olhou intrigado a Draco, deixou de lado seu próprio nervosismo ante a palidez tão extrema que tinha atingido a branca pele do loiro. Olhava-lhe batalhar para respirar e sua mirada tensa dava a impressão de estar a ponto de sofrer um colapso nervoso.

— Estás bem, Draco?

— "S-sim"

Mas Harry sabia que isso não era verdadeiro, temeu estar sendo o responsável por uma recaída do loiro. Draco levou seu varinha à garganta para continuar, mas os joelhos tremeram-lhe e teve que se apoiar em poste de sua cama. Rapidamente Harry correu a sustentá-lo para ajudá-lo a recostar-se.

Ia levantar-se, mas Draco atraía-lhe para ele. O moreno não lhe ficou mais remédio que se sentar sobre a cama enquanto o loiro repousava a cabeça sobre seu peito. Aquela posição incomodava ao jovem Gryffindor, conseguiu afastar-se tentando não ser demasiado agressivo.

—"Lamento-o, não tenho querido me distanciar contigo, tudo é minha culpa, mas te prometo que voltarei a ser como dantes… Eu te quero muito, Harry!".

— Draco…

— "Dá-me tempo, Harry, prometo-te que aclararemos todo muito cedo"

Harry não pôde dizer mais, as desesperadas palavras de Draco lhe desarmaram e assentiu nervoso. Sentiu-se muito mal de vê-lo envolver-se a si mesmo ainda tremendo e se sentou a seu lado querendo encontrar a melhor maneira de ser sincero sem o ferir. Mais de repente, o loiro se recostou em seu peito abraçando-lhe como quando eram noivos. Soube que nesse momento já não poderia ser capaz de dizer nada, acariciou o cabelo loiro sentindo que os olhos lhe ardiam… Severus era o mais prejudicado por sua covardia.

Draco não se sentia melhor, toda sua vontade de ser sincero com Harry se foi ao lixo… não pôde. Não entendia por que era tão difícil romper com alguém.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione e Blaise dirigiam-se ao comedor, eles continuavam seu romance a plena luz sem saber o que guardavam as sombras do castelo. Mais não todo era perfeito, Pansy não deixava de olhar rancorosa por ter sido relegada a um último plano, e antes de que entrassem ao comedor, se postou em frente ao casal de namorados.

— Que se te oferece, Pansy? —perguntou Blaise molesto pela atitude de seu ex namorada.

— Vejo que o capricho não se te tem passado.

— Deixa-nos em paz quer?

— Já tens falado com teu pai para lhe dizer que andas com um sangue sujo?

Hermione já estava cansada da obsessão e insultos de Pansy, de modo que não duvidou nem por um momento em calar à morena com uma bofetada.

— Será melhor que aprenda primeiro a respeitar à gente, que nem teu dinheiro nem tua suposta limpeza de sangue te ajudam a ser melhor pessoa.

— Maldita! —exclamou Pansy levantando uma mão para regressar o golpe, mas Blaise conseguiu sujeitar-lhe o pulso com força.

— Nem ocorras-te pôr lhe um dedo em cima, Pansy, porque não respondo de mim!... Fica advertida, afasta-te de nós!

Blaise libertou-a com brusquidão para depois, em contrastada gentileza, conduzir a sua namorada ao interior do comedor. Uns olhos castanhos foram testemunhas de tudo, e também viram o mau humor com que ficou Pansy, quem olhava a porta do comedor com um ódio poucas vezes expressado.

Uma meia hora depois, Blaise e Hermione saíam do comedor, já tinham inclusive esquecido o incidente com Pansy, o melhor era não lhe fazer demasiado caso ou terminariam se amargurando a vida, justo como pretendia a Slytherin.

— Olá. —saudou-lhes um garoto moreno de suaves olhos castanhos.

— Olá, Theo… precisas algo?

— Não… Vi faz um momento o que passou com Pansy e como somos amigos, Blaise, só queria te dizer que deverias ter cuidado com ela, é perigosa.

— Obrigado pela advertência, amigo, mas não me preocupa, já se dará conta do inútil dessa infantil conduta.

— Bem, eu só queria te dizer.

— De acordo. Obrigado, então.

— Qualquer coisa podes contar comigo.

— Sei-o… já sabes, os verdadeiros amigos…

— … os encontrarás em Slytherin. —concluiu Theo.

Blaise sorriu confirmando a regra. Theodore Nott só assentiu, esperando que realmente seu amigo tomasse precauções sobre Pansy. Depois olhou a Hermione quem continuava observando-os sem intrometer na conversa entre amigos, ela jamais tinha falado antes com Nott, tão só era um colega de grau escolar mais, mas como era amigo de seu agora atual namorado, lhe saudou com um amistoso sorriso.

— Obrigado por tentar ajudar. —disse-lhe a castanha.

— De nada… não quero que algo mau lhes suceda.

— Estaremos bem. —assegurou Blaise—. Agora nos despedimos, Hermione e eu iremos dar um passeio pelo lago aproveitando que o dia não é demasiado frio.

— Vemos-nos depois, Theo. —despediu-se Hermione sem abandonar seu sorriso.

Theo correspondeu da mesma forma. Permaneceu em seu lugar vendo como o formoso casal de noivos se marchava, então deixou de sorrir e levando uma mão para sua antebraço esquerdo, recordou a marca que já levava desde o verão passado.

"Porque tive que me deixar convencer do fazer?" Perguntou-se amargamente "Oxalá tivesse tido teu valor, Blaise! Se me tivesse negado, agora seria livre e sem este tormento na alma"

Theo recordou à noiva de seu amigo e seus olhos brilharam  _"Ela jamais aceitaria um comensal a seu lado, é demasiado nobre e inteligente para isso… por que cheguei a pensar que quiçá com o suficiente poder poderia a convencer? Agora que os vejo juntos confirmo que cometi o pior erro de minha vida… me tirei a oportunidade de lutar por ti, Hermione"._

Theo expulsou o ar de seus pulmões, jamais teria à garota que gostava, e ainda que disso doesse, devia resignar-se a que ele mesmo lhe tinha buscado. Pelo menos agora, como comensal, quiçá pudesse fazer algo pela proteger se chegava a inteirar de algum plano para acabar com os melhores amigos de Potter.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns profundos olhos azuis olhavam entornados como Remus era abordado no meio do corredor pelo alto loiro quem de imediato impôs sua presença. Ao ser pleno meio dia e por petição direta de Dumbledore, Sirius devia adotar sua forma animaga se queria abandonar as habitações de Remus, ou caso contrário, a sorte de permanecer escondido não duraria muito.

Seu instinto animal fez-lhe rosnar ameaçante, sem importar que nem o castanho nem o loiro o estivessem escutando. Discretamente foi-se acercando até ficar a uma distância o suficientemente perto para saber do que falavam… não gostava nada da mirada que Remus tinha.

— Já te disse que se acabou. —disse, mas sua voz já não se escutava tão enérgica como dantes e isso a Lucius lhe emocionava.

— Nada se acabou, Remus… Eu te quero!

— Eu a ti já não. —respondeu baixando a mirada, as pupilas de Sirius se dilataram ao escutar aquelas palavras.

— Demonstra-me.

Lucius sujeitou suavemente a queixo de Remus depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios. O licantropo não lhe recusou, fechou os olhos desfrutando da caricia enquanto tenuemente acariciava os ombros de seu antigo amante. Ao separar-se, ambos ficaram olhando por uns segundos, já não parecia ter nenhuma dúvida e justo quando Remus se dispunha a se abraçar do loiro algo saltou entre eles os separando de improviso.

Remus cambaleou para atrás enquanto via horrorizado como Sirius tinha acurralado a Lucius sobre o chão, lhe atacando ferozmente enquanto o loiro tentava se defender com todas suas forças, o que lhe fez merecedor de várias mordidas nos braços.

— Sirius, basta! —ordenou Remus apressando-se a separá-los.

Mas o cão estava feito um energúmeno e não lhe escutava. Sirius conseguiu aferrar seus poderosos presas na pele do antebraço de Lucius, quem gemeu de dor enquanto o sangue começou a correr. Remus não sabia nem que fazer, jamais tinha visto a seu amigo comportar dessa maneira, e de repente, um raio vermelho expulsado da varinha de Lucius deu direto no peito do animal conseguindo se libertar e o arrojar longe até estrelar-se contra a parede. O cão gritou de dor, mas isso não foi nada comparado com o intenso cruciatus que a seguir lhe enviou o furioso Malfoy.

— Não! —gritou Remus aterrorizado de ver a Sirius remover-se de dor. — Deixa-o!

Ao ver que Lucius também não lhe escutava, Remus lhe enviou um feitiço que conseguiu bater e rapidamente foi a se assegurar que seu amigo se encontrava bem.

— Sirius, deves transformar-te agora! —pediu Remus cócoras a seu lado, esperando que em sua forma humana pudesse tolerar melhor os efeitos do cruciatus, mas o enorme cão negro tinha perdido o conhecimento. Aterrorizado, Remus abraçou-lhe notando que respirava dificultosamente, seu próprio coração doía como tivesse sido utilizado como agulheiro.

A uns metros, Lucius repunha-se do feitiço e olhava furioso a cena, compreendeu de imediato a identidade do enorme cão negro e isso intensificou sua ira. Deu um passo para eles com toda a intenção de arrematar a esse animal que se tinha atrevido ao ferir.

— Se o voltas a tocar juro-te que te mato! —gritou Remus estreitando a Sirius contra seu peito. — Reza para que nada lhe passe, Lucius Malfoy porque jamais te vou a perdoar!

— Mas… —protestou deixando passo mais à confusão que à raiva. —… ele me atacou primeiro, Remus, tu o viste, eu não lhe tinha feito nada.

— Não deveste lançar essa maldição!

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lucius sentia-se indefeso, incrédulo ante o rumo que tinha tomado o momento que creu o mais feliz de sua vida. Viu como Remus se punha de pé sustentando ao cão em seus braços e depois de lhe enviar uma mirada carregada de rancor, se marchou rumo à enfermaria deixando ao loiro totalmente atónito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry regressou ao lado de Severus, queria aproveitar o resto do domingo a seu lado, sobretudo, dantes de que a Sirius se lhe ocorresse alguma outra ideia para o passar juntos enquanto conversavam a respeito de seu futuro e subtilmente tentasse lhe fazer ver seu erro ao sair com Draco. Tão só de pensar no que seu padrinho diria quando se inteirasse da verdade, sentia que um intenso calafrio lhe percorria as costas.

Antes de entrar à habitação de Severus, Harry respirou fundo tratando de sacudir-se todos seus temores, adentro só queria ser feliz para fazer feliz ao homem que amava. Um forte aperto em seu estômago provocou-lhe um dolorido ao ver que Severus continuava com a revisão das tarefas dos alunos, e não se molestou nem no saudar.

Disposto a mudar aquilo, Harry se lhe acercou, e aproveitando que o homem se encontrava sentado de costas a ele, lhe rodeou pelo pescoço, se inclinando até repousar seu queixo no ombro de seu amante.

— Diga-me que não estás enojado, faz favor. —pediu soprando sedutoramente sua orelha.

— Não estou enojado e não faças isso. —respondeu com aridez.

— Sev… ponho-me triste quando me falas tão sério.

Severus ia responder que ele se punha triste quando o via sair para visitar a quem todos ainda consideravam seu noivo, mas compreendeu que isso não o ajudaria a se sentir melhor e o único que conseguiria seria lastimar a Harry, de modo que, sorrindo travesso, de um sozinho movimento girou sujeitando ao moreno da cintura para colocar em suas pernas.

— Então vamos ter que fazer algo para que meu menino já não esteja triste.

— Teu sorriso tira-me toda tristeza. —assegurou aconchegando feliz. — Quero-te.

— Eu também… a ti e a nosso bebê. —respondeu acariciando o ventre de Harry.

— Ainda me parece um sonho sabe?

— Cedo começarás a ter uma pequena barriguinha que te demonstrará que não é assim. Estamos formando uma família, Harry e vai sair-nos formosa.

— Já sei que quero que seja! —comentou animado.

— Tinhas dito que isso não importava.

— E não importa, quererei a meu bebê sem importar nada, mas sim gostaria que fosse de um varão e quero que se pareça a ti em tudo!... até em teu caráter agrio e hostil.

— Fedelho insolente!... Agora mesmo te vais a retratar de tuas palavras!

Severus pôs-se de pé levando a Harry em braços para a cama. O moreno ria divertido pela falsa indignação do Pocionista, sabia que era um jogo e que baixo as cobertas continuariam seu entretenimento até esquecer de qualquer problema.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus esperava impaciente e nervoso a que Poppy terminasse de revisar a Sirius, graças a uma poção tinham conseguido reverter o processo e agora o animago descansava sobre a cama em sua forma humana, ainda que ainda não tivesse recuperado o conhecimento.

— Estou segura de que se reporá cedo, Remus, não te preocupes. —assegurou Poppy depois de que abandonou seu lugar junto ao animado. — Black é um homem forte e em uns minutos recuperará o sentido.

Remus suspirou aliviado e depois de agradecer à enfermeira acercou-se à cama assegurando de que as cobertas estivessem bem acomodadas. Poppy sorriu com astúcia e decidiu deixá-los sozinhos. Ao cabo de um momento, Sirius por fim começou a dar mostras de vida e ao abrir os olhos, a Remus pareceu-lhe estar olhando o azul intenso do arco-íris neles.

— Que passou? —perguntou o animago levando uma mão à cabeça.

— Não recordas?

Remus pensou que quiçá isso seria o melhor, mas de repente, o rosto de Sirius se tensou e olhou a seu amigo com franco reproche.

— Por que não me tinhas dito que saías com esse imbecil? Pode-se saber que lhes passa a ti e a Harry que parece que se deixaram seduzir pelo dinheiro dessa família?

— Tomarei esse comentário como proveniente de algum golpe no cabeção, Sirius. —respondeu franzindo o cenho. —. É que não podes ser mais bruto?

— Desde quando salgues com Malfoy? —questionou-lhe sem fazer caso a seu comentário.

— Desde faz em uns meses, mas isso se terminou.

— O que vi não demonstrava uma relação terminada te estás deixando convencer!

— E se assim fora, que?

Sirius apertou os lábios para não responder, tinha uma boa e poderosa razão para não querer que Remus regressasse com Lucius, mas como lhe dizer que queria uma oportunidade com ele quando acabava de ser testemunha de que provavelmente seu amigo já se tivesse apaixonado de alguém mais?

Baixou a cabeça sentindo que o coração se lhe rompia em pedaços irremediavelmente.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, ao abrir a porta Remus já não se surpreendeu de se encontrar com Lucius, era óbvio que o buscaria depois do sucedido nos corredores. Fez-se a um lado para deixá-lo passar, esperando que Sirius não regressasse cedo de falar com Harry como lhe tinha dito que faria.

— Preciso saber se realmente já não me queres. —disse o loiro de repente—. Ou melhor dito… se alguma vez me quiseste.

Remus olhou-lhe aos olhos por um segundo dantes de dirigir a seu cadeirão e convidar a seu ex amante a ocupar um assento em frente a ele. Lucius aceitou e elegantemente sentou-se esperando uma resposta à sua pergunta.

— Que caso tem que venhas a me perguntar isso agora?... Disse-te que se acabou, Lucius, eu simplesmente não posso esquecer que te deitaste com esse monstro, que permitias que te tocasse sem te importar nem sequer tua dignidade.

— Que importância tem um corpo, Remus?... Jamais permiti que tocasse minha alma, pelo menos não desde que tu e eu estamos juntos. Foi por ti que deixei de lhe ser fiel, que mudei minha opinião sobre o que realmente buscava em minha vida.

— Mas não te afastaste desse círculo.

— Estaria morto agora.

— Mas não o estás e teve que ser pela força que finalmente te separaste desse mundo… como saber se um dia não te sentirás tentado novamente pelo poder?

— Porque eu já sê qual são minhas prioridades em minha vida. —assegurou com firmeza—. Elas são, meu filho e tu… vocês são o único que me importo.

— Acho que já é demasiado tarde.

Lucius não disse nada por uns segundos, acariciou a cabeça de sua bengala enquanto olhava a ver as chamas da lareira chiar ruidosamente.

— Toda minha vida estive seguro do que a gente queria e esperava de mim, inclusive aqueles aos que traí sem me importar ferir sentimentos… sempre soube o que provocava nos demais, desde ódio, repugnância ou amor. —sussurrou melancólico para depois girar a olhar ao licantropo diretamente aos olhos. — Mas você me confunde, Remus, é a primeira pessoa que não sei que sente por mim… Seu beijo me fez achar que me amava, mas depois, quando defendeste a Black, senti que não era assim.

— Lucius…

— Nunca te notei tão apaixonado como quando o entrechaste em teus braços e me ameaçavas com me matar.

— Sento-o. —desculpou-se sinceramente. — Nunca te faria dano, foi só um momento de ira.

— Eu achava que jamais me lastimarias intencionalmente…, mas o fizeste, Remus. Tenho de admiti-lo, que tu, Remus Lupin me feriste de morte.

Lucius pôs-se de pé para marchar-se… já não lhe fazia falta a resposta à sua pergunta. O silêncio com que Remus lhe deixou ir era suficiente. O que não soube, é que ao ficar só, o doce licantropo cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos para chorar, era demasiada confusão e angústia no coração para a deixar aí.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco divertia-se vendo a Ron tão emocionado como molesto por ter encontrado por fim a alguém que lhe desse verdadeira batalha jogando ao xadrez. O loiro sorria carinhoso notando o gesto de concentração do ruivo, tocou-lhe o ombro para que volteara ao olhar e então se pôr a varinha no pescoço.

—"Deixa de ser tão obsessivo, levas quase dez minutos sem decidir-te a mover… em algum dia perderias com alguém" —desenharam as letras.

— Em primeiro lugar, meu menino penteado, não é quem para falar de obsedes. —refutou despenando-lhe travesso, e conseguindo ganhar-se que o loiro franzisse seu nariz ao ver seu cabelo fora de lugar. — E ademais, deves saber que não importa a rapidez, senão a precisão. E por último, não serás tu quem me ganhe no xadrez.

—"E em que poderia te ganhar?" —perguntou inclinando-lhe insinuante.

— Não vais poder me distrair, malvado Slytherin, vou ganhar esta partida e depois verás que não é boa ideia tentar com esse sorriso… agora entendo por que te puseste até essa loção que sabes que me encanta.

Draco riu-se ainda que de sua garganta não pôde brotar nenhum som. Ron olhou-lhe com tristeza, estranhava muito o som desse riso e um nodo formou-se em sua garganta, poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo a recuperar sua voz… se tão só soubesse que.

—"Porque estás triste?" —Perguntou Draco acariciando-lhe a bochecha depois de notar que o ruivo se punha sério de repente.

— Não me faças caso, furão, não é nada.

—"Ron, não te preocupes por mim, te asseguro que vou conseguir falar muito cedo, e te prometo que as primeiras palavras que direi serão para aclarar minha situação com Harry e então tu e eu poderemos estar juntos às claras".

— Prefiro que as primeiras palavras sejam "te amo, Ron" —lhe contrariou se cruzando de braços.

—"És um soberbo, doninha"

— Soberbo?... Que te parece isto?... xeque mate!

Draco abriu a boca surpreendido de que em um último movimento, Ron conservasse seu título invicto, pelo menos em xadrez. Não lhe agradava muito perder, ainda que com o ruivo a coisa era diferente, e depois de lhe mostrar infantilmente a língua, se lançou sobre ele para beijá-lo quase com desespero.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Eram já as onze da noite, e Sirius buscava afanosamente a Harry por todo o colégio. Aproveitando que era hora de ficar podia passear sem sua forma animaga, se recusava a se queixar demasiado das dores que sentia ainda, sobretudo porque sabia que eram provenientes da magia desse bastardo loiro prepotente e insípido aproveitador de ingênuos lobinhos.

"Onde demônios se mete esse menino?" Perguntou-se depois de percorrer por terceira vez o comedor e os jardins. Já tinha inclusive buscado a seus amigos e Ron lhe assegurou que não o tinha visto em todo o dia e seguramente se encontrava em Detenção, mas Sirius não queria ir às masmorras, ademais, já isso das Detenções lhe parecia que se tratava melhor de uma desculpa de Harry para sair de suas habitações… Como bom maroto sabia perfeitamente a cada truque utilizado.

A pergunta em realidade era "Para que? Aonde ia Harry?"… Sabia que para ver a seu noivo não, porque esteve rondando o quarto de Draco e comprovou que não estava por aí. Depois sorriu pensando em que quiçá seu afilhado tinha herdado algo dele e já tinha suas pequenas aventurinhas com algumas garotas… bom, garotos. Em realidade já o gênero sexual não importava muito se significava que Harry estivesse disposto a expandir horizontes e provasse de outros sabores dantes de se fechar a continuar com o loiro menor, que dito seja de passagem, agora lhe caía pior.

Finalmente suspirou resignado, talvez teria que ir ao despacho de Snape e se assegurar realmente que não estivesse aí. Quando tocou à porta nem sequer sabia se preferia ou não encontrar em outra Detenção… ainda que talvez lhe faria bem desquitar em alguém a coragem que tinha atravessado na garganta, e Snivellius era o melhor candidato para isso.

Se algo agradecia Sirius, é ter sempre a quem gritar sem se sentir miserável. Quase até sentiu carinho pelo grasiento mal-humorado.

Ninguém abria, voltou a tocar e foi o mesmo resultado. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, Snape não tinha detido a nenhum aluno.

Recordou que o despacho tinha uma porta que comunicava com a habitação, e que tinha outra mais que ia diretamente ao corredor. Dirigiu-se para lá sem saber exatamente para que, não imaginava que Snape castigasse a um aluno em suas habitações.

De qualquer forma se encolheu de ombros e tocou… precisava ação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	24. Amantes celestinos

Severus grunhiu ao escutar que alguém tocava à porta, Harry dormia serenamente a seu lado depois de fazer ao amor. Não quis o acordar para que fosse descansar a sua sala comum, em nenhum lugar podia estar melhor cuidado que a seu lado, e agora resultava que um inoportuno tocou à porta fazendo ruído.

O garoto removeu-se um pouco na cama, mas Severus, inclinando-se para ele lhe arrulho carinhoso conseguindo que não terminasse de acordar. Cuidadosamente acomodou-lhe as cobertas dantes de pôr-se de pé abandonando sua leitura a um lado. Sorriu apaixonado vendo como o rapaz tinha um doce e tranquilo sorriso em seu rosto enquanto respirava suavemente em seus sonhos.

Estava colocando-se uma bata em cima de seu pijama quando escutou vozes no corredor, aquilo lhe parecia do mais estranho, sobretudo reconhecendo a quem pertenciam. Talvez não fosse boa ideia sair, mas também não ia permitir que armassem escândalos quando Harry precisava descansar.

— Que fazes aqui, Black? —perguntava Lucius ao momento em que Severus saiu de sua habitação, cuidando de fechar a porta depois de ele, e discretamente, mover sua varinha colocando um feitiço de silêncio para o interior da quarto.

— Nada que tem interesse sujo comensal, regressa por onde tens vindo e deixa de envolver em minha vida.

— Tua vida vale-me um pepino, eu tenho vindo a visitar a Severus.

— Podem guardar silêncio? —ordenou o Pocionista em um ameaçador sussurro.

Tanto o loiro como o moreno recordaram que não estavam sozinhos e se giraram a olhar ao Professor, ambos com a interrogante na mirada. Severus tentava ser paciente e não os jogar de imediato.

— Posso saber que faz este tocando a tua porta? —perguntou Lucius assinalando a Sirius.

— Justo isso gostaria de saber… Black?

Severus fixou sua negra mirada no animago esperando uma resposta à sua pergunta. Sirius observou-lhe com enfado, foi-lhe óbvio que os dois amigos se uniriam em seu contra, e lhes odiou ainda mais.

— Eu só ando buscando a Harry.

— Em minhas habitações? —interrogou Severus arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria mordaz— Interessante, Black, muito interessante sua dedução… Mas sinto informar-te que tua afilhado se encontra dormido, ficou profundamente cansado depois de lhe fazer o amor por horas, talvez seja desconsiderado de minha parte o acordar… mas se quer o faço.

— Cries-te muito gracioso, verdade? —increpou furioso ante o que supôs uma debocha—. O que quero saber é a que hora lhe deixaste livre de suas detenções, me parece que te está ultrapassando, Snape.

— O que faço com meus alunos não é de sua incumbência, de modo que longo.

Sirius franziu o cenho, soube que não ia conseguir nada mais e se marchou depois de lhe dirigir a ambos Slytherin sua mirada mais depreciativa. Lucius soltou o ar de seus pulmões quando por fim desapareceu o animago, e mais suavemente, se dirigiu a seu amigo.

— Preciso falar contigo… entramos?

— É tarde, não podes esperar a manhã? —perguntou sem fazer a um lado para que o loiro passasse como este tentou fazer.

— Não, é algo que tenho que falar contigo.

— Então vamos a meu despacho.

— Por que não em tua habitação? Vou pensar que para valer tens a Potter em tua cama, amigo.

Severus sorriu enigmaticamente, mas o loiro não captou sua verdadeira intenção, simplesmente se encolheu de ombros depois de divertir com sua tentativa de broma. Satisfeito de ter conseguido despejar o corredor, o moreno foi depois de Lucius com rumo a seu despacho.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Tentando ser o mais suave possível, Ron separou a Draco quando o garoto tentava despojar de sua roupa.

—"Que passa?" —Perguntou Draco pondo-se a varinha no pescoço.

— Não acho que seja tempo, Draco. Tem passado muito poucos dias e não quero que machuque.

—"Não me lastimas e eu quero o fazer"

— Entende, será melhor que não… sei que em um dia o aceitará.

Draco assentiu e deixou livre ao ruivo, mas apesar de seu sorriso compreensivo, seu coração não estava nada tranquilo. "Me terá repugnância?" perguntou-se em silêncio, temendo que essa fosse a razão pela que Ron não quisesse o tomar, talvez lhe tenha asco a ideia de que Voldemort lhe tivesse tocado. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para não se pôr a chorar de angústia e aceitou o suave abraço que Ron lhe deu, mas já não sabia se o considerar sincero ou não.

Por sua vez, apesar de sua aparente segurança para não querer prosseguir, Ronald em realidade tinha dúvidas de estar fazendo o correto, mas era demasiado o temor de lastima-lo, de fazer reviver momentos terríveis, de modo que, ainda que se morresse de desejos por voltar a lhe fazer o amor, agora esperaria, sem importar se com isso tinha que suportar tanto a dor física como o da alma.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Em que posso te ajudar? —perguntou Severus quando teve a Lucius em frente a ele na salinha de seu despacho.

Lucius serviu-se um pouco de Whisky, não era nada fácil ter que admitir o que sentia, ainda que com Severus a coisa fosse mais singela devido a sua companheirismo desde a escola, de todos modos, não era seu essência atuar derrotista, mas assim era como se sentia.

— Disseste que me ajudarias com Remus.

— Ah. —exclamou Severus com algo de culpabilidade, tinha esquecido aquilo. — Lamento-o, mas não sei que tanto posso fazer.

— Qualquer coisa estaria bem, nestes momentos não acho que tenha algo que o piore.

—Por quê?... Que tem sucedido?

Severus viu como seu amigo apressava a copa de um gole para em seguida lhe confessar o ocorrido nos corredores e seu confronto com Sirius.

— Curaste-te a ferida?

— Isso não tem importância, Severus, o que quero é saber se Remus ainda sente algo por mim.

— Mostra-me teu braço.

Lucius apertou o copo que sustentava, renitente a obedecer a Severus, mas este, se inclinou e firmemente sujeitou o antebraço de seu amigo. Levantou a manga encontrando-o vendado. Lucius resistia-se, mas finalmente não teve mais remédio que deixar de lutar e, a relutantemente, permitir que seu amigo lhe tirasse a vendagem para o revisar.

Assim que Severus viu o antebraço com a ferida já em processo de cicatrização soube que a mordida de Sirius não era nenhum problema, mais não assim a marca subjacente. Notou em seguida que os contornos da caveira se encontravam enrijecidos e algo inflamados. Furioso, soltou a seu amigo para olhar-lhe com reproche.

— Tem-te estado torturando e não me tinhas dito!

— E para que? Sabes que não há nada que o evite.

— Isso não pode o saber se não pergunta, há coisas que jamais te molestaste em averiguar, mas pelo cedo posso te dar algo que te ajudará ao tolerar melhor… Não é necessário que te martirizes, Lucius, isso não te servirá de nada. —assegurou pondo-se de pé para entrar a seu armazém.

— Agora não tenho demasiado tempo para me ocupar em mim, por tão anti-Malfoy que se escute, mas o primordial é ajudar a meu filho a se recuperar e por suposto, também quero recuperar a Remus, e em isso tu é o único que pode me ajudar.

— Supões que esse Black está interessado em Lupin? —perguntou regressando com um frasco contendo uma poção escura. — Tome, bebe e te irás sentindo melhor, a partir de agora te darei todas as noites para que não sinta todo seu poderio.

— Bem. —disse, aceitando a poção bebendo-a em seguida. — Estou seguro de que esse cão anda atrás de Remus, por algo se pôs tão furioso, mas o pior de tudo foi a atitude de Remus.

— É de preocupar-se, disso não há dúvida… ainda que jamais me imaginei que Black expandira seus dotes de Casanova para pernas sem saias.

— Ele me pode tirar, Severus. —comentou decaído.

— Vamos, não sejas pessimista… como um ex presidiário vai poder contra todo um Malfoy?

— Não é qualquer ex presidiário, também não é qualquer homem… Remus estava apaixonado dele quando começamos a sair. —confessou-lhe ganhando-se uma mirada surpreendida do professor. — Era um momento difícil para ambos, minha esposa acabava de morrer, e a ele, Sirius o tinha recusado depois de lhe confessar seu amor. Unimo-nos em solidão, mas eu realmente achei que tinha conseguido que sentisse algo mais… agora já não sê que pensar.

— Entendo. —disse depois de uma pausa de surpresa ao ver a seu amigo tão entristecido pela rejeição de outra pessoa. — Dou-te minha palavra que amanhã mesmo falarei com Lupin.

— Obrigado!

Aquela simples palavra foi suficiente para que o Professor confirmasse o apaixonado que se encontrava Lucius, de outra forma seria incapaz de pronunciar. Tinha a plena segurança de que era a primeira vez que brotava desses lábios.

Severus despediu-se de Lucius e foi reunir-se com Harry. Sorriu olhando que o garoto continuava dormindo sem se ter dado conta de nada. Carinhosamente inclinou-se sobre ele para lhe dar um subtil beijo na testa, e sem poder o evitar, acariciar o amado ventre que portava a seu primeiro filho.

" _Obrigado, Harry_  —lhe sussurrou olhando-lhe apaixonado. — _Jamais achei que se pudesse ser tão feliz como me fazes tu… Te amo"._

Tentando não o acordar, Severus se introduziu baixo as mantas, abraçou ao jovem Gryffindor expandindo o amor de seu coração. Harry, instintivamente buscou mais contato e ronronando prazenteiramente se aconchegou no peito do Professor, onde continuou dormindo com uma formosa expressão angelical em seu rosto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

À manhã seguinte, Harry buscava pressuroso sua roupa por toda a habitação, enquanto Severus, sentado sobre a cama, se abotoava pacientemente sua túnica.

— Não deveste me deixar dormir tanto, Severus, agora sim tenho classes e podem notar minha ausência!

— Deixa de ser tão apreensivo, ainda falta uma hora, não te encontrará a ninguém nos corredores e menos se usa a camada.

— Esse é o problema! —respondeu inclinando-se para buscar seus sapatos baixo a cama. — Não trouxe a camada!

Isso a Severus não lhe preocupou, aproveitando a cercania de Harry, colocou ambas pernas à cada lado do moreno que continuava inclinado, de tal maneira, que ao levantar o rosto, o primeiro com que se topou Harry foi a esplendorosa visão da entreperna do mago maior.

— Não é uma boa ideia agora, Sev. —disse sem levantar a mirada, cujas irises quase tinham desaparecido enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de um rosa pálido que o fazia se ver bem mais adorável ante a perspectiva de seu amante. — É… tarde, amor.

— Eu não tenho dito nada… talvez esteja pensando em algo em especial?

Harry sorriu tontamente confirmando o que se lhe antojava, já se tinha esquecido por completo de seus sapatos e o sangue lhe revoluteava como uma torrente de borboletas.

— Ao demônio! —exclamou finalmente deixando-se ir contra a anatomia de Severus que se lhe oferecia abertamente.

Ante o prazer que sentiu quando Harry libertou seu entreperna para afundar seu rosto nela, Severus Snape caiu de costas sobre a cama, arquejando voluptuosamente e desfrutando as caricias, beijos e sucções que o levavam à glória.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sirius e Remus tomavam café-da-manha em completo silêncio, a cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Era Remus quem mais preocupado estava, não recordava ter tido um silêncio incómodo jamais com seu amigo, e agora de repente apareciam, não gostava absoluto.

— Sirius… estás molesto comigo?

— Não por que teria do estar? —respondeu friamente. — Lá tu e teus maus gostos.

— Não falemos disso, faz favor.

— E de que quer falar?

— Não sê… encontraste a Harry ontem à noite?

O animago grunhiu negando-o, agora além de seu mau humor pela relação de Remus com Lucius, se aunava o fato de que não sabia onde diabos se metia Harry Potter.

— Parece que não. —deduziu Remus facilmente. — Não te preocupes, já o verá hoje, lhe direi que venha a te ver.

— É que não entendo o porquê há que recordar de minha existência! —bufou– Parece que também para Harry tenho deixado de importar.

— Não diga isso, eu…

Mas Remus já não pôde seguir falando, Sirius se pôs de pé e abandonou a salinha onde tinham acondicionado para comer, e regressou ao quarto se encerrando dando um forte estrondo. Remus suspirou resignado, doía-lhe essa atitude imatura, mas não podia lhe seguir o jogo ou caso contrário ninguém sairia bem livrado, nem sequer Sirius.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry saiu correndo do quarto de Severus, ainda lhe ficavam uns minutos para chegar a sua habitação, banhar-se e regressar a classes. Ia tão pressuroso atar a gravata, e tão embelezado ainda pelo sabor que levava em sua boca, que não se deu conta que um grupo de Slytherin dobravam por um corredor adjacente atingindo ao ver sair das habitações privadas de seu chefe de casa.

Fez-se um pesado silêncio entre todos os alunos Slytherin. Como se se tivessem posto de acordo pararam seu caminhada para sua primeira classe e ficaram olhando até que o moreno desapareceu pelo corredor sem ver em nenhum momento.

Os que presidiam o grupo eram Blaise e Theodore, atrás deles ia Pansy, Crabble, Goyle e outros cinco de seu mesmo grau escolar. Todos se olharam entre si sem dizer palavra, e quando Pansy tentou abrir a boca, Theodore lhe fez um sinal para que não o fizesse. Opressivamente a garota obedeceu e depois disso, prosseguiram seu caminho para a primeira classe do dia.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa tarde, seguindo o conselho de Remus, Harry dirigiu-se para a habitação que compartilhava com Sirius para o visitar. Fez-lhe sentir-se mal que o animago girasse o rosto para o lado contrário quando lhe viu entrar, fixando sua mirada azul na lareira acendida.

— Fiz algo mau? —perguntou indo sentar-se em frente a ele.

— Onde te meteste toda a noite? —enfrentou-lhe conseguindo que o garoto engolisse duro— Estive-te buscando por todos lados e não apareceste.

— Pois… por aí, às vezes fico na sala precisa.

— Harry, se tens aventuras com outros garotos não me vou molestar, após tudo não acho que seja uma má ideia, mas não me minta.

— Bom, e para que me buscava? —perguntou tentando mudar de conversa.

— Preciso que prepare tua bagagem, em um par de dias se terminam as classes e quero que tu e eu passemos o natal em Grimmauld Place.

Definitivamente aquela notícia não lhe esperava, Harry não soube nem que dizer ainda que tinha claro que não queria afastar do castelo, muito menos de Severus, seria seu primeiro natal juntos e não tinha nenhuma intenção da estragar.

— Sirius, lamento-o, mas gostaria de ficar-me em Hogwarts. —respondeu tentando não se labrestar, isso só conseguiria alterar mais a seu padrinho.

— Não te estou pedindo tua opinião, Harry… ou preferes te ir com os Dursley?

— É talvez essa uma ameaça?

Sirius franziu os lábios contrariado pela desobediência de sua afilhado, mais quando lhe olhou aos olhos notando a preocupação do garoto, seus defesas caíram, compreendeu que não era um simples capricho ele não querer ir do colégio.

— Perdoa, Harry, mas é que eu não quero ficar no castelo. —disse, já mais acalmado. — Mas também não quero estar só nessa horrível casa. Sei que a ti também não te agrada, mas me encantaria que o considerasses.

— E por que não quer passar o Natal em Hogwarts?... Meus amigos ficarão, e Dumbledore tem anunciado um jantar para essa noite, será muito divertido ficar.

— Entendo que para um garoto de sua idade isso soe emocionante, mas para mim já não é. Não pretendo afastar de teus amigos, nem de teu noivo por suposto, suponho que ele é a principal razão para querer te ficar ainda que nem o menciones.

— Sim… claro. —afirmou baixando a mirada, suas bochechas coradas recordavam seu principal motivo.

— De todos modos, Harry… faz favor, o pensa, não quero me ficar em Hogwarts.

— Ainda não me disseste o motivo.

— Não tem importância. —disse tristemente.

— E Remus? Tenho entendido que ele ficará… talvez penses o deixar só em Natal?

— Sozinho? Sim como não! —exclamou voltando a rabiar.

— Passa algo?

Sirius olhou a seu afilhado por uns segundos dantes de animar-se a responder, mas já não podia seguir com essa coragem e ciúmes atravessadas em sua garganta.

— Sabia que Remus se tem enredado com esse estúpido comensal?

Harry abriu os olhos com espanto, não achava que esse fosse o motivo do mau humor de Sirius. Temeroso de sua reação, sorriu com nervosismo enquanto assentia.

— Sabia-lo! —exclamou Sirius enfadado, sua pergunta tinha sido mais retórica e não se esperava uma afirmação por parte do garoto—. Mas porque não me disseste?!

— Sirius, isso é um assunto de Remus, eu não tenho por que comentar com ninguém.

— Enfim, não discutiremos isso, mas suponho que está comigo pensando que isso é um erro garrafal.

— Bom, não sê… Remus se vê que lhe quer. —respondeu sem saber a dor que provocaram essas palavras no coração de seu padrinho. — E ademais, Lucius Malfoy já não é um comensal, desde faz tempo mudou para nosso lado e…

— Basta! Nada mais me faltava que tu o defendesses para arruinar minha vida.

O moreno notou como os ombros de seu padrinho caíam abatidos, não recordava lhe ter visto nunca essa expressão tão triste, nem sequer quando se despediram para que o animago fugisse da justiça, renunciando ambos a seu sonho de viver juntos como família.

— Que passa, Sirius? —perguntou sentando-se a seu lado. — Uma coisa é que não te agrade Malfoy, mas deves aprender a respeitar as decisões dos demais… se Remus quer estar com ele, seria bom que te alegrasse pela felicidade de teu amigo.

A Harry quase dá-lhe um desmaio quando Sirius se lhe abraçou com força. Sentia lhe tremer como nunca, teve medo de que estivesse doente, mas quando escutou um suave soluço revelando seu pranto, lhe correspondeu com força ao abraço, ainda que seu próprio coração sofresse por ver chorar a quem sempre lhe pareceu um homem extraordinariamente forte.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus olhava frustrado o assento vazio de Harry no comedor, até o apetite perdeu ante as duas possibilidades que podiam justificar essa ausência… ou estava com Draco ou com o saco de carrapatos.

— Sirius queria vê-lo. —disse-lhe Remus a seu lado, compreendendo o motivo do descano com que seu colega abandonou sua comida.

— Sabe para que?

— Em realidade não, mas tem todo o direito de gozar da companhia de Harry, não é bom que o acampares tanto, Snape, ou terminará isolando do mundo.

— Dou-lhe demasiada liberdade… talvez não até tem outro noivo?

Remus não pôde evitar rir pelo comentário, Severus simplesmente lhe olhou incomodado, o único riso que tolerava era a de Harry. Tomou ar recordando sua promessa a Lucius, de modo que, fazendo a um lado seu mau humor, convidou ao licantropo a tomar uma caneca de café em seu despacho enquanto esperavam o início das classes vespertinas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry esperou pacientemente a que Sirius se acalmasse, enquanto lhe abraçava e consolava suavemente. Ao cabo de uns minutos, o animago por fim incorporou-se limpando-se o resto do pranto que ainda corria por suas bochechas, agora coradas de vergonha.

— Sento-o… deves pensar que sou um debulho.

— Jamais pensaria isso, chorar não é mau. O que não entendo é porque te sente triste.

— Por… por Remus.

— Enojaram-se? Por isso te quer ir de Hogwarts?... Não me diga, faz favor, que é porque está saindo com Malfoy.

— Já não saem. —aclarou franzindo o cenho. — Eles terminaram.

— Ah si? Não o sabia. Bom, não acho que dure muito, eles se querem, Sirius, de modo que não brigue mais e o deixa fazer sua vida em paz.

— É que… eu não quero que faça sua vida com ele, quero que a faça comigo, Harry. Acho que me apaixonei como um imbecil de Remus!

Agora sim, Harry teve que se sustentar do borde do cadeirão onde estava sentado, aquelas palavras pareciam provir de um mundo loucamente paralelo, no entanto, os olhos de seu padrinho não estavam mentindo… se tinha apaixonado de seu melhor amigo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus mal ia saindo de seu assombro depois do convite de Severus quando lhe viu lhe servir atenciosamente um café e colocado um prato de bolachas de chocolate em frente a ele.

— Talvez esteja em problemas? —caçoou Remus olhando-se tomando café tranquilamente com Severus Snape em seu despacho—. Parece que quer me dar uma notícia que não sê se será demasiado boa ou demasiado má.

— Não alucine, Lupin, tão só quero falar contigo de Lucius.

O licantropo deixou de sorrir de imediato, bebeu de seu café para deixá-lo posteriormente sobre a mesinha. Adivinhava que não lhe seria fácil ter essa conversa com o moreno.

— Não acho que devas te envolver, Severus.

— Não o faria senão fosse porque vejo a Lucius demasiado afetado, de uma forma que não me imaginei que sucederia e preciso saber se pensa jogar com seus sentimentos.

— Eu não jogo… ele foi quem se debochou de mim.

— Sei ao que te refere, e me deixa te dizer que quiçá pôde ter opção de se negar…, mas sinceramente, em seu lugar, também tivesse preferido continuar com vida. Sobretudo recordando a existência de um filho que ele precisava.

— Lucius buscou lhe, e arruinou a seu passo a vida de Draco… isso não é pensar com sabedoria.

— Nosso erro foi entrar nesse círculo de comensais, Lupin, mas estando dentro não fazia o trabalho que solicitasse. O Senhor Escuro sempre foi quem decidiu para que servia. Nesse caso tive sorte de não ser tão agraciado fisicamente como Lucius, ele foi o eleito para ocupar um lugar ao lado de sua cama. Tenho a plena segurança, conhecendo a Lucius, que sua atitude ambiciosa não foi mais que uma máscara para não se sentir humilhado ao ser quem satisfizesse sexualmente a esse monstro, ele sabia que era o centro dos deboches dos demais comensais, não tinha quem não agradecia não estar em seu lugar.

— Mas…

— Lhe reprochas que não te confessasse? —perguntou e ante o assentimento de Remus, continuou. — Bem, suponho que não é difícil supor que não queria te perder. Desde a escola, Remus, desde então não deixava de te olhar, se proibindo a si mesmo sonhar, sabendo que era um impossível. E de repente, o sonho começou a materializar-se… como se ia permitir agora renunciar a ele?

— Não sei que fazer, Severus.

— Sempre foste o mais inteligente… corrijo, melhor dito, o único com cérebro de teu grupo de amigos, não eras um menino rancoroso, não o sejas agora e lhe dá e te dá uma oportunidade com Lucius.

Remus desviou a mirada, recordava os bons momentos com Lucius, e era impossível negar que lhe jogava muito de menos, sobretudo quando estavam a sozinhas e o loiro deixava de lado sua atitude déspota para se converter em alguém surpreendentemente carinhoso…, mas não podia se esquecer de Sirius.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry finalmente tinha conseguido sobrepor-se da impactante notícia, sempre achou que Sirius era completamente heterossexual e agora saber que não, e que ademais, sofria por Remus, não foi algo com menor impacto que uma bomba atômica.

— E Remus sabe-o? —perguntou suavemente.

— Não. Eu regressei decidido ao confessar, mas de repente não pude, me converti em um covarde mais marica que Snivellius. —disse sem notar o gesto molesto de Harry, quem fazendo um esforço sobre-humano dispôs-se a recordar o carinho por seu padrinho.

— Deixa de ofender ao Professor Snape e melhor diga-me que pensa fazer.

— Não o sei. —respondeu esquecendo sua primeira surpresa ante a defesa de Harry por Snape. — Mas não quero que regresse com Lucius Malfoy.

— Então com menos razão deves marchar-te de Hogwarts.

— Sei-o, mas é que me lastima ver que Remus é demasiado débil com ele, e pode se deixar convencer muito facilmente.

— Talvez ainda o ame.

— Não o sei, mas não creio… eu espero que Remus siga me amando a mim.

— Que?

— Por isso me fui. —confessou-lhe voltando a pressionar-se. — Remus confessou-me que se tinha apaixonado, eu me assustei e pus terra de pôr médio, Harry, foi até muito tempo depois que compreendi que meu medo era a aceitar o que realmente sentia por meu amigo. Agora não sê se ele já conseguiu me esquecer com esse loiro desabrido ou somente se consola em seus braços.

— Porque não te sincera com Remus?... Não perde nada, Sirius, e em troca pode ganhar muito, talvez ele siga te querendo.

— Acha que não o pensei? Mas a cada vez que abro a boca, mas não posso lhe perguntar nada, me dá medo que pense que só o faço para o afastar de Lucius ou que não creia em minhas palavras e me recuse.

— E então?

— Harry… tu me ajudarias?

— Eu?... Mas como?

— Tenta averiguar que sente por mim, e se é possível intercede a meu favor para que se afaste desse Malfoy.

— Sirius, Lucius não é tão má pessoa.

— Mas não gostarias que Remus e de eu estejamos juntos?

— Gostaria que de ambos fossem felizes.

— Então ajuda-me a saber o que sente… te prometo que se está apaixonado de Lucius Malfoy me farei a um lado, mas se tenho uma mínima oportunidade com ele, vou lutar com todas minhas forças, Harry, mas para isso preciso de ti me ajudará?

— De acordo, te ajudarei. Falarei com Remus assim que tenha a primeira oportunidade.

Sirius sorriu tão brilhantemente pela esperança que se lhe apresentava que foi impossível para Harry não se emocionar por ele, talvez conseguiria que duas das pessoas que mais amava estivessem juntas, e o pensando bem, faziam um formoso casal.

Por sua vez, Severus continha um sorriso triunfante quando Remus assentiu aceitando ter uma conversa civilizada com Lucius e poder retomar sua relação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	25. Slytherin à espreita

Terminaram as aulas vespertinas e na sala comum de Slytherin desenvolvia-se uma reunião muito peculiar. Os dez alunos testemunhas da saída de Harry das habitações privadas de seu chefe de casa mantinham-se sentados em círculo aproveitando que não tinha ninguém mais que pudesse os escutar.

— Acham que…?

— Não vamos crer nada, Pansy. —interrompeu lhe Blaise. — Pode ter muitas explicações para o que vimos.

— Verdadeiro. —apoiou Theodore, ainda que não muito convencido. — Talvez se trate de alguma das detenções de Potter.

— Detenções às sete da manhã em sua habitação? —questionou Pansy. — Não acho que sejam tão ingênuos, garotos.

— É nosso chefe de casa, Pansy, não te esqueça disso.

— Não me esqueço, Nott, e também não me esqueço que o Senhor Escuro nos disse que…

— Cala! —ordenou-lhe Theodore de imediato.

Pansy guardou silêncio compreendendo o indiscreta que tinha sido ao estar a ponto de falar a mais em frente a quem tinham recusado unir ao círculo de comensais. Blaise soube em seguida que era a causa do abrupto silêncio.

— Ainda que não seja um de vocês, jamais lhes trairia. —afirmou indignado. — Posso ter muitos defeitos, mas jamais um delator.

— Sabemo-lo, Blaise. —respondeu Nott sorrindo-lhe. — É meu melhor amigo e, portanto, é preferível que te mantenha à margem, não te quero ver em problemas.

— O Professor Snape está em problemas?

— Só se um de nós fala do que viu.

— Penso que os problemas os teremos nós nos falamos. —disse Millicent intervindo pela primeira vez e conseguindo a atenção de seus colegas. — Não podemos estar seguros de que o Professor Snape esteja cumprindo ordens do Senhor Escuro e se dizemos algo, é provável que joguemos tudo a perder.

— Tens estreado teu cérebro, Millicent. —debochou-se Theo. — E acho que tens razão, o melhor é guardar silêncio, também não queremos fazer enfadar ao Professor Snape, não é conveniente para nenhum de nós.

— Bem, então não diremos nada. —concluiu Blaise.

— E isso inclui a sua namoradinha. —remarcou Pansy franzindo o cenho.

— A ninguém. —interveio Theodore dantes de que Blaise respondesse e brigassem de novo. — Os demais estão de acordo, suponho.

Crabble, Goyle e o resto dos alunos assentiram ainda que os dois primeiro sem entender bem o que passava. Blaise pôs-se de pé para sair da sala comum a reunir-se Hermione. Pansy não lhe tirou a vista de em cima e em seus olhos se podia adivinhar os ciúmes que sentia.

— Esquece-o já, Pansy. —disse Theodore notando a ira da bela garota. — Ele já decidiu fazer sua vida com alguém mais, e reconhece que o teu é só um capricho.

— E absolutamente ninguém me deixa sem cumprir meus caprichos. —refutou altaneira. — Essa Granger vai pagar muito caro o ter-se intrometido isso te juro!

Theodore viu como Pansy se marchava a seu quarto, suspirou preocupado, não lhe agradava no absoluto essa atitude, mas enquanto ele pudesse, jamais ninguém lhe poria uma mão em cima à garota mais linda que tivesse calcado Hogwarts. Não importava se jamais seria para ele, confiava em que seu amigo a faria sempre muito feliz, o amor que se tinham era impossível de se ocultar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia para as masmorras quando se encontrou a Remus em um dos corredores, de imediato decidiu pôr mãos à obra na petição de Sirius.

— Olá aonde vais?

— A meu despacho, devo revisar algumas tarefas.

— Preciso falar contigo, veem, faz favor.

Harry tomou a Remus da mão para acompanhar até o despacho. O licantropo não lhe ficou de outra mais que lhe comprazer, ainda que em realidade seu destino tinha sido as habitações de Lucius, já tinha decidido lhe dar a oportunidade que lhe pedia.

— É sobre Sirius que quero que falemos. —disse-lhe Harry a seu amigo. — Pediu-me que vamos passar a Natal em Grimmauld Place.

— Isso não lhe vai fazer muita graça a Snape. —comentou ignorando a picada em seu coração ao saber da notícia.

— Não se inteirará, se enojaria. Ademais, já convenci a Sirius de ficar aqui.

Remus sorriu sem ideia de que responder, lhe alegrava inteirar dessa mudança de opinião, mas não queria se emocionar demasiado.

— Ele está algo desconcertado depois de saber de tua relação com Lucius.

— Ah… já te disse?

— Sim.

— E contou-te que o atacou no corredor sem ter nenhum motivo para isso?

— Não. —respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha, ainda que em seguida repôs-se. — Deve perdoá-lo, espero que Lucius não resultasse muito ferido.

— Não, acho que não. E suponho que não me portei muito bem com ele, não lhe dei o apoio que merecia depois de amaldiçoar a Sirius.

— Amaldiçoou-o?

— Para defender-se, enviou-lhe um cruciatus, isso me fez enojar, mas acho que nesse momento não pensou em nada mais que em salvar sua integridade… atuou da única maneira que se lhe ocorreu.

Harry franziu o cenho, não gostou nada se inteirar desse altercado e muito menos saber que seu padrinho tinha sofrido de uma maldição imperdoável, já não teve nenhuma dúvida de com quem gostaria que Remus estivesse.

— Remus, não achas que Malfoy se ultrapassou?... talvez não seja tão boa pessoa após tudo.

— Assim reagi eu em um princípio, mas agora posso ver as coisas com maior clareza e estou disposto a falar com ele e aclarar a situação.

— Remus, não se importa o que possa sentir Sirius se regressas com Lucius?

— Sirius é ainda um menino malcriado, não tenho por que dirigir minha vida a seu desejo.

— Eu entendo isso, mas ele te quer muito e deseja seu bem.

— Pois então que aceite que vou regressar com Lucius.

— Não! —exclamou mais efusivamente do que pretendia. — Remus, não tens pensado em lhe dar uma oportunidade a Sirius?

— Oportunidade para que?

— Não sei… talvez ele queira estar contigo não gostaria disso?

— Parece-me que te contou o que lhe confessei verdade? —perguntou e Harry assentiu apenado. — Bem, não importa, isso já é passado, que não se preocupe por querer remediar um erro que não existe. Abri minha boca a mais e não me arrependo, Harry, mas Sirius não tem por que se sentir culpado de não corresponder a meus sentimentos, eu não lhe reprocho nada de modo que também não há nada que solucionar entre os dois.

— Ainda o ama?

Remus não respondeu, só sorriu tristemente fixando sua mirada em um ponto da habitação. Harry já não quis insistir, mas não tinha nem ideia de que pensar, por um momento lhe pareceu que seu amigo podia seguir apaixonado do animago, mas seguindo sua mirada e notar que se tinha fixado em um quadro da habitação onde um homem à uso antiga jogava com uma elegante bengala, se sentiu totalmente confundido… aquela imagem bem podia ter um discreto parecido com Lucius, e a mirada de Remus era de nostalgia, talvez de ansiedade de voltar a ter a seu lado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus terminava de revisar as tarefas desse dia, olhou o relógio e sorriu, Harry não devia demorar em entrar, isso o emocionava como menino pequeno. Depois de esticar seus músculos buscou em um das gavetas de sua mesa, tomou em suas mãos um pequeno estuche enfeitado com um laço dourado. Seus olhos brilhavam cheios de ilusão ao recordar o que tinha em seu interior, já ansiava lhe dar esse presente em Natal.

Ao escutar que a porta do despacho se abria, Severus de imediato voltou a fechar o gaveta para manter escondido seu pequeno tesouro, e abrindo os braços convidou a Harry a sentar sobre suas pernas.

— Estranhei-te muito neste dia! —exclamou Harry aceitando seu convite e cobrindo-lhe de beijos. — Deverias conseguir que tenhamos Poções de segunda-feira a sexta-feira.

— Me encantaria te ver a ti, mas não a todos teus colegas, e menos a esse desastre de Longbottom… melhor me segue estranhando um pouco para que pelas noites sempre chegues pressuroso a me buscar.

— Sempre o farei, te amo muitíssimo. —afirmou beijando-lhe agora diretamente aos lábios, suspirando apaixonado ante aquele suave contato.

Severus sentia que não podia ser mais feliz quando Harry se recostou em seu peito enquanto distraidamente lhe acariciava o cabelo e de vez em quando voltava a exalar algum que outro suspiro.

— Sev… adivinha que.

— Posso pedir assessoria a Trewlaney? —caçoou Severus acariciando o rosto de Harry.

— Perderias… melhor adivinha de que me inteirei hoje.

— Suponho que de algo bom porque estás sorrindo.

— Sim… acabo de saber que Sirius está apaixonado de Remus e o vou ajudar para que estejam juntos.

O rosto do Professor se tensou, e suavemente baixou a Harry de suas pernas para em seguida pôr-se a caminhar de um lado a outro sem saber como lhe dizer o que tinha que saber.

— Sev, ainda que Sirius não te agrade, é muita melhor opção para Remus que Lucius. Teu amigo está em um risco constante ao ser perseguido por Voldemort, isso aumenta também o perigo para Remus.

— O pulguento é um prófugo, também não representa uma relação segura. Ademais, Lucius também ama a Lupin e não me parece justo que pelo carinho que lhe tens ao chucho sarnoso intervenhas entre eles.

— Sev… —advertiu pacientemente.

— Teu padrinho é um imbecil, Harry, aceita-o, isso não vai mudar por muito que te empenhes em crer o contrário e Lupin não merece a seu lado a alguém como ele… Precisa de um homem, não de um menino egoísta que só pensa em sua própria conveniência.

— Sirius é melhor pessoa que Lucius Malfoy.

— Não podes julgar isso quando tens tratado a Lucius tão pouco tempo… Eu sim os conheço a ambos, e apesar dos erros de Lucius, é um homem capaz de fazer feliz a alguém como Remus Lupin.

— Mas…

— Suponho que não quererá que Lupin passe toda sua vida temeroso de se quem está a seu lado o ama ou só joga e assim que se aborreça se irá sem mais remordimentos que ter perdido o tempo. Lupin foi o único dessa bola de engendro que merece um pouco de felicidade.

— Está falando também de meu pai. —respondeu com voz avariada.

— Exato! Teu pai e Black foram uns malditos vermes que não valiam nada e isso jamais mudará.

Severus guardou silêncio quando uma bofetada impactou de cheio em seu rosto. Surpreendido, olhou como Harry lhe via com profunda dor e seus olhos verdes brilhavam por um pranto mau contido. De imediato arrependeu-se de suas palavras e de um só movimento se aferrou ao garoto abraçando-lhe preocupado.

— Perdão, Harry, perdoa-me. —pediu ocultando seu rosto no pescoço do jovem Gryffindor.

— Sei que foram maus contigo, Sev, mas faz favor… —suplicou correspondendo docemente àquele abraço. —… faz favor, por respeito a mim já não fale mal deles.

— Não o farei, o juro por minha vida que não voltarei ao fazer!... mas não chores mais, não quero ser jamais o responsável porque sofra.

— É um bruto…, mas amo-te igual ou mais à cada segundo.

Severus respirou aliviado ao notar que a voz de Harry se escutava mais alegre, quiçá lhe custasse um olho da cara, mas se morderia a língua antes de voltar a falar mal de teus eternos inimigos… pelo menos adiante de Harry.

— Jantamos juntos? —propôs o moreno apartando-se enquanto Severus secava-lhe o rosto com suas mãos.

— Me encantaria… obrigado por me perdoar.

— Não há nada que perdoar, e acho que o melhor será nos esquecer de Lucius, Sirius e Remus… deixemos que eles resolvam sozinhos suas coisas de acordo?

— Totalmente, amor, totalmente!

Harry riu-se, divertido da submissão de Severus, não esperava que aquilo durasse muito tempo, mas agora entendia por que o pranto sempre podia se considerar uma eficiente solução para terminar qualquer discussão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus agora era o que se encontrava confundido, depois de sua conversa com Harry novamente já não sabia que fazer, olhava a porta de seu despacho sem se atrever a sair em busca de Lucius como tinha pretendido antes daquela conversa.

"Maldição!" —exclamou desesperado.

Era-lhe impossível não pensar em que tudo aquilo derivava do regresso de Sirius a sua vida, de outra forma agora seus problemas com Lucius já se teriam resolvido sem grandes espaventos, estaria feliz com ele, desfrutando de seus beijos, de sua companhia, de seu amor… e no entanto, podia sentir um sabor amargo em tão só pensar que isso significava não ter ao animago lhe esperando no quarto.

Remus deixou sair todo o ar de seus pulmões para marchar desse despacho. Não iria buscar a Lucius pelo cedo, mas estava seguro de que tarde ou cedo terminaria a seu lado e com ninguém mais… Após tudo, Sirius não poderia lhe dar o amor que precisava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Último dia de classes, Harry levantou-se cedo, era feliz sabendo que agora teria mais tempo para estar com Severus e não tinha poder humano que lhe apagasse o sorriso do rosto. Enquanto se andava seus sapatos tatareava alegremente um dos corais natalinos que agora pululavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Em frente a ele, Ron lhe olhava com curiosidade.

— Vês-te contente.

— Estou-o… ao fim férias, tu não te alegras?

— Sim… muito.

Ron desviou a mirada para não mostrar sua mentira, não podia alegrar de umas férias que significavam seguramente o fim das Detenções de Harry. Seguramente seu bom humor era mais por isso e porque agora poderia permanecer com Draco o maior tempo possível.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry esperava impaciente e emocionado sua última classe de Poções, não se dava conta que todos os alunos de Slytherin lhe olhavam discretamente. Quem sim notou-o foi Blaise, isso lhe fez compreender que alguém de seus colegas tinha aberto a boca e o rumor se expandia.

— Passa-te algo? —perguntou Hermione notando a ausência de seu noivo.

— Não, é só que ando algo distraído, ontem à noite me desvelei com a última redação para Poções.

— Entendo, também me dormi muito tarde, mas acho que ficou perfeita.

— Não me estranharia vindo de ti.

Harry, quem estava perto, soube então que estava em problemas, tinha esquecido a redação no quarto de Severus. Não podia a ir buscar, pois a porta estava bem perto e qualquer um poderia o ver, ademais, nesse momento se abriu o salão de classes e apareceu o Professor lhes indicando que entrassem. Intencionalmente o moreno atrasou-se provocando a curiosidade de Snape.

— Que te passa? —perguntou-lhe baixinho ao notar o nervosismo do garoto.

— Esqueci a tarefa em teu quarto, Sev.

— Mas Harry!

— Lamento-o, não sei em que andava pensando, mas te juro que sim a terminei, ficou no criado-mudo.

— Finge que me entregas e me dá qualquer pergaminho, revisarei a verdadeira mais tarde.

— Obrigado.

Mais tranquilo, Harry entrou ao salão, ainda sem notar alguns cochichos entre os alunos de Slytherin, ocupou seu lugar em solitário, devido à ausência de Draco agora não compartilhava sua mesa de trabalho.

Um garoto de Slytherin notou que o pergaminho que Harry enrolava estava em alvo e lhe fez saber a seu colega do lado até que finalmente toda sua casa estava inteirada que Harry Potter já não fazia as tarefas de Poções, era óbvia a razão de que o Professor lhe permitisse.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Acha que a Harry goste de seu presente? —perguntou Sirius a Remus.

— Lhe encantará.

Sirius sorriu, nesses dias tentou que seus ciúmes não afetassem sua amizade com o licantropo e parecia o estar conseguindo, novamente voltavam a ser os grandes camaradas e se divertiram muito quando baixaram a Hogsmeade para escolher o presente de Harry. Sirius teve que usar um disfarce com peruca vermelha e caçoaram imitando como James se aturdia sempre com a presença da ruiva Lily.

— A onde acha que se meta Harry? Tenho notado que é mais difícil o encontrar a ele que a qualquer snitch respeitável.

— Já sabe como são os jovens, o deixa que se divirta com seus amigos.

— Pois espero que esteja com Ron ou Hermione, mas acho que até a eles os abandonou e suponho que é por esse Draco que não me agrada nada.

— Draco é bom garoto, muito nobre e gentil.

— Desde quando? —perguntou mordaz. — A última vez que tive notícias dele seguia sendo o horrível furão prospecto de comensal que fazia a vida impossível a Harry.

— Isso ficou no passado, eles arranjaram suas diferenças e agora são bons amigos.

— Noivos. —corrigiu lhe fazendo uma expressão de náuseas.

— Sim, isso.

— Sorte que não resultasse como o pai.

Remus deixou de sorrir ao instante. Sirius compreendeu que sua língua se tinha desatado a mais e o último que queria era voltar a discutir com seu amigo.

— Lamento-o, não quis dizer nada.

— Está bem, não há problema. —respondeu esforçando-se por voltar a sorrir.

— E… ainda não se resolvem?

— Ainda não.

— Ainda?

— Não tenho tido oportunidade de falar com ele… não sei.

Sirius quis colocar o flamante equipe de Quidditch sobre a mesa, mas justo nesse momento a snitch escapou voando sobre suas cabeças. Ambos saltaram divertidos tentando a atingir, mas seus corpos chocaram no ar os fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair ao chão. Remus gemeu ao sentir o corpo de Sirius sobre ele, seu fôlego agitado caindo sobre seu rosto lhe enviando descargas elétricas à cada parte de sua pele, ambos se olhando direto aos olhos, de repente extremamente sérios, e um desejo intenso de unir seus lábios os embargou.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry mantinha a cabeça agachada enquanto Severus lhe repreendia por sua descuido, nessa ocasião cria merecê-lo e não lhe ficava mais remédio que aceitar a razão do mago.

— Será a primeira e última vez que te ajudo, Harry, não posso te dar privilégios que aos demais não. A qualquer lhe pude reprovar pelo simples fato de esquecer sua tarefa, não importa que tão bem esteja realizada, de acordo?

— Sim, para valer agradeço-te e prometo que não voltará a suceder.

— Só espero que ninguém se tenha dado conta.

— Não o creio, não se tivessem ficado calados.

— Bem, esqueçamos o assunto… melhor pensemos como lhe vamos fazer para ter pretextos para que venha agora em férias.

— Não preciso pretextos, posso me escapar.

— Não sempre poderá o fazer, ademais, seu padrinho seguramente andará depois de teus passos todo o dia.

Harry sorriu ao notar o esforço que Severus fazia por não o chamar por algum horrível apelativo. Invadiu-lhe a ternura por isso e lhe acercando, lhe abraçou carinhoso.

— Lhe daremos umas croquetes para entretê-lo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha dantes de estalar em gargalhadas, novamente comprovava que amava a esse fedelho irreverente o adorava! Harry foi feliz de escutar seu riso e permitiu ditoso ser levantado em braços para conduzir à cama. Afora, escondidos atrás de uma estátua, um grupo de Slytherin vigiava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	26. Natal entre apaixonados

Alheios ao que passava no corredor, Harry e Severus descansavam daquele longo dia e abraçados sobre a cama planejavam sobre o nascimento de seu filho.

— Seguro que segue aí? —perguntou Pansy.

— Sim, entrou faz vinte minutos. —afirmou Crabble.

— Bem, o qual não quer dizer nada, ainda pode ter detenções para Potter.

— É tonto ou inocente, Blaise?

— O que melhor te pareça, Pansy, não me importo com sua opinião, mas o que não quero nem me inteirar é quem andou regando o boato, sei muito bem que já todos os Slytherin sabem o que suspeitamos.

— A mim o que não me parece é que Potter tenha passado de imbecil que não sabe misturar dois ingredientes ao influente que já nem entrega os deveres.

— Em isso Pansy tem razão. —apoiou Nott— No entanto, não podemos o assegurar, de modo que melhor nos vamos daqui e esqueçamos o assunto.

— Totalmente de acordo.

Blaise girou sobre si mesmo para ir a sua sala comum, Nott foi atrás dele, e ainda que um pouco molesta, Pansy e os demais fizeram o mesmo, de todos modos não tinham modo de comprovar o que passava dentro do despacho de Snape… se é que seguiam aí ou já tinham traspassado a porta que comunicava para suas habitações privadas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus olhava a snitch que tinha em sua mão, podia escutar a respiração de Sirius bem perto em sua cama, sorriu amargamente ao recordar como seu amigo se tinha apartado com rapidez quando achava que ao fim se beijariam. Isso lhe doeu, nem sequer sabia por que, pois já conhecia o que o animago sentia por ele e não era precisamente amor.

Cansado de tanto pensar, deixou a bolinha em seu estojo colocando a um lado para dispor-se a dormir, já não queria martirizar-se mais com coisas que não poderiam ser.

Não sabia que Sirius fingia dormir, ele também não encontrava paz, se reprochava não ter tido valor para encurtar esses poucos centímetros que o separavam da felicidade. Agora já não tinha remédio, voltou a desperdiçar uma oportunidade que quem sabe quando apareceria novamente.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Finalmente era véspera de Natal. Harry acordou em sua cama da torre de Gryffindor, essa noite jantaria todos juntos. Naqueles dias teve que esquivar a Sirius a cada vez que podia, e algumas ocasiões usou o pretexto de ir com Draco para o conseguir, a essa habitação jamais iria o animago. No entanto, naquele dia não teve que fazer nada, Severus não tinha tempo para estar com ele devido a que Dumbledore lhe mantinha ocupado com documentação de última hora.

Essa noite, depois de arranjar-se e pôr-se sua nova túnica de gala, Harry exalou fundo. Ainda que morresse de vontades por correr ao comedor e ver a Severus, não podia se esquecer de Draco aquela noite. Ron olhou-lhe tomar um pacote envolvido para presente dantes de dirigir à saída.

— Vais com Malfoy?

— Si… me acompanha?

Ron não sabia se aceitar ou não, precisava um pretexto para estar com o garoto, mas não sabia se lhe agradaria ver como Harry beijava a seu namorado. Finalmente assentiu, era demasiado o desejo de estar cerca dele.

Uns minutos mais tarde Draco olhava ilusionado a chegada do ruivo a sua habitação, e não deixou de olhar acima do ombro de Harry quando este lhe abraçou suavemente.

— Vim a trazer-te teu presente. —disse-lhe Harry ao soltá-lo—. Não sê se amanhã possa vir, já sabe, acho que Sirius quererá que a passe com ele.

Draco sorriu assentindo e depois de convidá-los a sentar-se, abriu o presente de Harry. Não pôde evitar enfatizar seu sorriso ao se encontrar com um suéter de lã fina branca, reluzia o caro que era, mas sua varinha continuava sendo inultrapassável. Colocou o suéter em uma gaveta depois de inclinar sua cabeça em sinal de agradecimento, e tentando que Ron o visse, não deixou de acariciar aquele que sempre seria seu presente preferido.

O ruivo sorriu, por um momento temeu que o presente de Harry superaria ao seu.

— Virá ao jantar? —perguntou Harry.

—"Não, prefiro me ficar aqui" —respondeu Draco colocando seu varinha em seu pescoço—. "Não te molesta, verdade?"

— Claro que não. O que decida estará bem.

—"Se quer, já pode te ir, não é necessário que te entretenha demasiado quando seu padrinho deve querer passar tempo conversando contigo"

— Sim, bom… vemo-nos depois. Vens, Ron?

Harry pôs-se de pé despedindo com um beijo na bochecha de seu namorado. Ron também se levantou para ir depois dele, apesar de não ter dito nem uma palavra não queria se marchar. Draco aproveitou que Harry já se dirigia à porta para se colocar a varinha novamente em seu lugar.

"Veem depois… poderás?"

Ron sorriu emocionado ao ler as palavras e assentiu feliz, já nada mais seria questão de se escapar para poder regressar ao lado do loiro. Ao caminhar pelos corredores, ambos amigos luziam bem mais animados, Ron ante a perspectiva de voltar àquela habitação da que acabava de sair, e Harry aliviado de ter cumprido já com ir a felicitar a Draco. Ao chegar ao comedor viram que este se encontrava quase cheio.

Nesse ano ficaram muitos alunos, ainda que de qualquer forma só foi necessária uma das longas mesas para que coubessem todos. Harry notou que em um extremo estavam os Professores, mas não encontrou a Severus. Só viu a Dumbledore, McGonagall e Hagrid, não tinha nenhum outro docente no colégio, claro, sem contar a Trewlaney quem jamais baixava de sua torre.

Remus também estava ocupando um lugar junto a McGonagall e a seu outro lado viu a um homem castanho que Harry jamais tinha visto mas que compreendeu se tratava de Sirius baixo o efeito de alguma poção polissuco.

Harry ia seguir a Ron para sentar-se junto a seus colegas, quem agora ocupavam assentos sem distinção de casa, motivo pelo qual Hermione luzia formosa e feliz junto a Blaise. Nesse instante a porta abriu-se e Harry girou instintivamente em espera de que se tratasse de Severus, e o que viu lhe deixou impactado.

O Professor de Poções fazia sua magistral entrada, levava uma esplendorosa túnica de gala verde escuro que se ajustava suavemente a seu talhe, com discreto bordado em negro desenhando símbolos pequenos nos bordes das amplas mangas, e uma grande capa que ondeava como somente ele podia conseguir que o fizesse.

Harry não pôde evitar se combinar com a boca aberta, o voo dessa capa se movia de tal forma magnética que lhe deixava quase hipnotizado. O cabelo levava-o solto, mas parecia baixo o efeito de algum feitiço que lhe proporcionava suaves giros nas pontas sem abandonar o brilhante laço que lhe caracterizava, era só que se via mais… mais sensual.

O Professor passou a seu lado fingindo ignorá-lo quando em realidade ele também estava fascinado com a galhardia de Harry quem já não tinha nada do menino encrenque que tinha entrado a Hogwarts a seus onze anos… era formoso, realmente o mais belo de toda a reunião, e não soube como fazer para não lhe comer a beijos adiante de todos.

Harry não podia lhe decolar a mirada de em cima, se esqueceu até de respirar, os joelhos lhe tremiam. Era-lhe impossível deixar de olhá-lo, e ao girar para seguir com os olhos, os pés se lhe enredaram e caiu para atrás, ainda que felizmente uma cadeira dissimulou que não se tinha sentado intencionalmente. O moreno sentia-se a ponto de uivar de excitação e gritar ao mundo que aquele homem era seu e mataria a quem se lhe acercasse.

Dumbledore não continha um enorme sorriso, o que lhe parecia mais atraente do Professor era o brilho intenso em sua mirada que delatava sua felicidade. Notava divertido como até Sirius olhava surpreendido a mudança de Snape.

— Alguém quer fundar o clube de admiradores de Severus? —caçoou Dumbledore ante as expressões pasmadas dos concorrentes. — Eu me proponho como Presidente… Veem, Severus, senta-se a meu lado, que esta noite quero ser a inveja de todos.

Severus franziu os lábios, mas obedeceu, podia sentir as miradas dos presentes ainda fixas nele e intencionalmente fez voar sua camada para poder sentar-se no lugar indicado. De relance olhou a Harry ocupando um lugar junto a Ronald… nesse momento invejou ao ruivo.

— Harry… —chamou Dumbledore acordando ao moreno de seu embelezo. —… preciso conversar algumas coisas contigo, espero que me perdoes por afastar de teus amigos, mas quisesses te acercar um pouco mais? Talvez meu querido Hagrid quisesse te ceder seu lugar por esta noite.

O Gryffindor quase tropeçou-se ao levantar-se apressadamente para correr ao lado de Severus. Foi-lhe impossível não se corar ao sentar-se a seu lado tendo que fingir frialdade com quem amava. Em frente a ele, Remus continha um riso, Sirius definitivamente só compadece a Harry por ter que jantar junto a Snape, por muito bem vestido que estivesse sempre seria o grasiento morcego.

Durante o jantar, o garoto mal podia passar bocado, se sentia profundamente nervoso pela cercania de Severus, quase como quando o Professor lhe acossava e ele não sabia por que seu coração retumbava tanto e apareciam essas borboletas em seu estômago.

Um pequeno respingo nasceu-lhe da alma ao sentir a mão de Snape deslizar-se baixo a mesa para acariciar lhe a perna. Não se atrevia nem a voltear por temor a chamar a atenção, mas achava que seu rosto estalaria de tanto calor. Felizmente Hagrid a seu lado, conseguia ocultar da vista da maioria dos presentes graças a seu enorme tamanho.

— Algum problema, Potter? —perguntou Severus ocultando quanto estava-se divertindo.

— Não… nenhum.

Severus sorriu ligeiramente e malicioso dirigiu sua mão à entre perna de seu parceiro notando lisonjeado uma incipiente ereção.

— Severus… —chamou-lhe Remus distraindo de seu entretenimento pessoal, a Snape não lhe ficou mais remédio que voltar a subir sua mão à mesa. Harry respirou aliviado. —… muito obrigado pela poção que te pedi.

— Por nada, Lupin, esse é meu trabalho. —refutou olhando dispéptico a Sirius usando seu laboriosa poção polissuco.

— De qualquer maneira o agradeço muito.

Severus encolheu-se de ombros, não se importava o que passasse com esses dois, ansiava voltar a seu brinco com Harry, mas agora foi Dumbledore quem lhe chamou se ganhando um rosnado por parte do Professor e uma risadinha escondida de Harry.

— Sinto interromper teu jantar, amigo, mas dantes de que se me esqueça queria te pedir que viesses temporão a meu despacho pela manhã.

— Trabalharemos no natal?

— Jamais te tinhas queixado disso. —respondeu sem ocultar seu diversão. — Também a ti quero te ver, Harry poderá?

— Claro, Professor. —assentiu Harry de imediato, qualquer oportunidade de estar junto a Severus melhorava-lhe no dia.

— Obrigado, então continuemos com nossa deliciosa jantar. —concluiu piscando um olho, fazendo-lhes ver que só lhes estava proporcionando um pretexto para que ninguém lhes buscasse e fizessem o que quisessem.

Harry e Severus trocaram uma breve mirada, assombrados pela cumplicidade do Diretor, e depois concentraram-se em terminar de degustar sua comida. Em seus lugares, os Slytherin não deixavam dos observar usando seu inata habilidade para atuar com sigilo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao término do jantar, uma suave música começou-se a escutar de fundo, as luzes minguaram um pouco. Ron olhou a seu lado que Hermione não lhe punha muita atenção por conversar com Blaise e soube que era o momento adequado para desaparecer sem ser visto. Levantou-se de seu assento aproveitando que alguns mais o faziam para se pôr a dançar no espaço que ficou vazio do comedor.

Ao estar no corredor sorriu feliz e correu acurtando a distância até a habitação de Draco, nem sequer importar com a mirada fria com que o recebeu Lucius, quem já resignado a sua presença, simplesmente se fez a um lado para que o ruivo continuasse seu caminho para a habitação de seu filho.

Já melhor aceitava que Draco tinha encontrado realmente um casal estável, por muito bizarra que se lhe fizesse a ideia de terminar emparentado com um Weasley. Sabendo que agora seu ramo estava em boas mãos, ele se foi dormir, esperando que essa noite pudesse o fazer tranquilamente.

Draco lia sobre sua cama e ao ver chegar ao ruivo deixou tudo a um lado para lhe sorrir. Nunca como a seu lado se sentia tão feliz, ainda que ainda pudesse se sentir agoniado ao ver que Ron se freava e retardaria sua correria foi a se sentar suavemente a seu lado, se inclinando para beijá-lo amoroso.

—"Obrigado por vir"

— Não tens nada que me agradecer, o jantar se me fez eterna para poder sair daí. Quis fazê-lo antes, mas supus que lhes estranharia que não quisesse comer.

—"Sim, suponho que isso seria muito estranho" —Comentou se rindo.

— É insuportável, furão, quase me engasgo por comer rápido e ainda te debochas.

—"Nem modo, é fácil fazê-lo, doninha" — Respondeu Draco sorrindo-lhe. Em seguida cercou-lhe sedutoramente, ainda que não duvidasse do amor do ruivo, temia muito pela paixão entre eles, às vezes lhe notava demasiado distante e sabia que Ron não era assim.

Draco afundou sua cara no pescoço do Gryffindor lambendo delicadamente com a ponta de sua língua toda a longitude da palpitante artéria que mandava descargas de calor. Seu próprio coração bateu emocionado ao perceber um gemido prazeroso brotado da garganta do ruivo.

Achava que finalmente tinha-o conseguido quando Ron lhe recostou sobre a cama, mas grande foi sua surpresa quando o ruivo se apartou lhe sorrindo carinhoso.

— Queres que fique recostado a teu lado enquanto ficas dormido?

Draco tinha vontade de chorar, agora podia o confirmar, Ron sentia náuseas de lhe fazer o amor. Mordeu-se o lábio para conter as lágrimas e fingir que tudo estava bem.

— "Comprei-te um presente". —mencionou Draco incorporando-se para abrir um das gavetas.

— A mim?... mas, não lhe deste nada a Harry.

— "Esqueci." —respondeu apenado—. "Amanhã lhe enviarei algo, mas não se me ocorre muito. Agora quero que abras teu obsequio."

Ron sorriu aceitando o pacote envolvido em um flamejante papel vermelho com snitch prateadas, rapidamente abriu-o e seus olhos abriram-se desorbitados quando se topou com seu precioso álbum de sua equipe de Quidditch favorito.

— Mas, Draco…

— "Ginny veio a oferecer-me, contou-me que ficaste sem dinheiro… foi pela varinha que me deste, verdade?"

— Não, foi porque despesa demasiada. —respondeu baixando a mirada apenado.

— "Bem, o fato é que sê que gostas desta coleção, e ademais consegui algumas imagens que faltavam… outras não pude, o sento, mas podemos as buscar juntos."

Ron não podia achar que tivesse alguém como Draco no mundo, e que estivesse apaixonado dele. Sem poder reprimir-se, abraçou-lhe com força, esperando poder ser o indicado em sua vida, aquele que lhe desse a felicidade que merecia.

Draco fechou os olhos desfrutando dessa calidez, novamente sentia que se fazia uma nova tentativa então poderia conseguir lhe dar o verdadeiro presente que planejou. Levou uma de suas mãos para a perna que Ron mantinha dobrada sobre a cama e audazmente a foram levando até partes mais íntimas, feliz de sentir ao ruivo se estremecer ao mesmo tempo que uma parte de sua anatomia evidenciava sua presença

— Draco… deves descansar. —interrompeu lhe separando-lhe suavemente.

Assentindo, acomodou-se baixo as cobertas, resignado a ignorar a dolorosa ereção que teria que se resolver sozinha. Ron se recostou a seu lado, abraçando-lhe com macieza, e não se moveu de seu lado até que escutou a suave respiração de Draco se voltando mais relaxava confirmando que já dormia.

Por uns segundos ficou-se lhe olhando apaixonado, só ele sabia o que lhe custava se conter, mas não daria marcha atrás. Amava a esse loiro insuportável e esperaria o tempo necessário para vê-lo totalmente reposto, só dessa forma poderia estar seguro de não o machucar. Pelo momento esperava que com seu amor Draco se sentisse comprazido.

E talvez não lhe faltava muita razão, agora o loiro Slytherin dormia com um suave sorriso em seus lábios, era feliz percebendo em sua inconsciência a companhia do garoto que amava, suas caricias tênues para não o acordar e sua respiração caindo delicadamente sobre a pele de seu rosto.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry tentava concentrar na conversa de Remus, mas era demasiado difícil sentindo como Severus tinha conseguido se desfazer de uma de suas botas, e com seu pé lhe acariciava por embaixo da calça… e depois essas ondas de seu aroma lhe golpeando os sentidos, tudo de conjugava para nublar lhe os sentidos. Por momentos chegava a pensar em mudar-se de cadeira para terminar com aquilo. No entanto não o fez, e teve que aceitar seu lado masoquista, pois realmente desfrutava com o aquele apresso.

Repentinamente, Snape pôs-se de pé. Harry não sabia se voltear ao olhar ou não.

— Senhor Potter….

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe, mas levantou a vista, um pouco temeroso pelo que Severus planejava. Lhe intrigou notá-lo tão inexpressivo como em qualquer de suas classes, no entanto, seus olhos que tão bem conhecia brilhavam de uma maneira muito especial.

— Sim, Professor?

— Aceita dançar esta peça comigo?

Jurou que se não se desmaiava nesse preciso momento nada em sua vida o provocaria. Podia sentir as miradas de todos a seu redor se fixando neles, alguns cochichando, outros emocionados ou expectantes por sua resposta. Mas ele não podia nem se mover, ficou como idiota com os olhos fixos em seu Professor enquanto sentia como o sangue devia estar toda aglomerada em suas bochechas.

— Harry… vais deixar ao professor Snape com a mão estendida? —perguntou-lhe Dumbledore, sem dúvida, o mais entusiasmado pelo que passava ante seus olhos. — Acho que esta noite é o melhor momento para esquecer velhas rixas.

— Mas Professor Dumbledore! —exclamou Sirius levantando-se indignado. — Harry não quer o fazer e não pode o obrigar!

— Sim quero! —interrompeu Harry pondo-se de pé, reagindo ao fim ante o temor de um impedimento por parte de sua padrinho.

Sirius não podia o crer, Harry tinha sujeitado a seu odiado inimigo da mão e este já o conduzia para a improvisada pista de dance. Não lhe ficou mais remédio que voltar a se sentar para não provocar um escândalo, mas não estava nada contente com aquilo.

O moreno estremeceu-se quando o Professor posou delicadamente sua mão em sua cintura o atraindo com macieza, sem deixar de manter uma prudente distância entre ambos.

— Relaxe, Harry, ou não vais poder desfrutar nossa primeira dança juntos.

— É que, eu não sei fazer isto.

— Vi-te em teu quarto ano, podes fazê-lo se deixa-te guiar.

— É correto isto, Severus?

— Importa agora?

Harry olhou-lhe e sorrindo-lhe negou com a cabeça. Respirou fundo para relaxar-se, era verdade, seus músculos estavam tensos sentindo como eram observados por dezenas de olhos, inclusive os que já dançavam não dissimulavam sua curiosidade e desaceleraram o ritmo para poder ver o início daquela dança entre dois supostos inimigos.

Severus sorria para seu interior ao notar o tremor de seu amante quando sustentou sua mão para começar, ainda que seu rosto continuava sem assomo do que sentia, dessa enorme emoção por dançar pela primeira vez com quem se tinha convertido em sua razão de viver.

Desde o primeiro giro Harry sentiu que tudo desapareceu, lhe intrigou se sentir tão emocionado que um nodo se formou em sua garganta… "é só uma dança" se repetia, mas seu coração sabia que não era assim, estava dançando com o amor de sua vida e podia sentir seu calor abrigando amorosamente. Era algo tão prazeroso e emotivo como se fazer o amor junto ao fogo.

Desde seu lugar, Sirius estava que trinava de coragem e não entendia o porquê do sorriso que Remus mantinha ao olhar essa dança.

— Estou seguro de que tudo o faz por me fazer enojar! —grunhiu Sirius. — Esse bastardo sabe que Harry é minha debilidade e não se importa nada com tal de me contrariar!

— Não seja paranoico, Sirius. —disse Remus pacientemente. — Como assegurou Dumbledore, este é o melhor momento para fazer as pazes, deverias imitar a Harry e tentar te levar melhor com Severus.

— Essa é outra coisa, não entendo por que Harry aceitou dançar com esse grasiento! Ele o odeia e com justa razão!

— Harry não odeia a Snape.

— Claro que sim, o odeia tanto como eu ou como seu pai!

Remus suspirou tentando ficar calado e já não lhe responder. Preferiu seguir olhando ao feliz casal que seguia sendo o centro das miradas, ainda que agora com mais dissimulo.

— Acho que será melhor que intervenha. Algo lhe está dizendo que molesta a Harry. —disse ao ver que o garoto baixava a mirada e apartava sua mão da de Snape.

— Não está passando nada… por que melhor não me convida a dançar a mim?

Sirius acabava de pôr-se de pé para interromper a dança quando escutou a pergunta de Remus, como por arte de magia se esqueceu de Harry e aceitou a proposta. Remus foi feliz indo à pista da mão de Sirius.

— Sentes-te bem, amor? —perguntou Severus ao sentir como Harry se unia a ele sustentando de seu peito depois do soltar, algo que os olhos de Sirius não tinham captado.

— Acho que a felicidade me faz dano. —respondeu sorrindo. — É estranho que senta vontades de chorar justo agora que tudo parece tão perfeito.

— Vamos afora, te fará bem tomar um pouco de ar.

— Uma dança, e agora um passeio contigo… algo me diz que esta noite será inesquecível.

Severus assentiu e sujeitando da mão, levou-lhe para fora. Ao ver aquilo, Sirius pretendeu ir depois deles, mas Remus lhe sujeitou firmemente da mão.

— Solta-me, Moony! Snivellius trama algo e há que impedir que lastime a Harry!

— Não lhe fará dano… os deixa sozinhos um momento, talvez precisem falar de algo.

— Eles não têm nada de que falar! —afirmou tentando soltar-se.

Remus notou que se não fazia algo cedo, Sirius poderia ir e lhe romper o encanto à noite do par de apaixonados, o puxou com força para que ficasse, mas ao o fazer, o animago quase perde o equilíbrio e teve que sustentar dos ombros de seu amigo. Suas miradas encontraram-se novamente, já não pensaram em ninguém mais, instintivamente seus lábios se buscaram e se uniram em um suave beijo.

Um loiro com insônia entrou nesse momento e ao ver a cena deteve-se de improviso. Ciúmes, raiva, sofrimento, ansiedade, desilusão… já não sabia que era o que feria seu coração no ponto de achar que morreria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Era uma noite fria pelo que o Professor invocou dois casacos com um Accio e poder caminhar entre os jardins. Sentaram-se em uma banca, abraçando-se, brindando seu calor ao outro enquanto olhavam os copos de neve começar a cair.

— Parece que sim será uma natal branco. —comentou Harry emocionado ante a perspectiva de ver a Hogwarts coberto de neve pela manhã. — Te repto em um dia a uma batalha de bolas de neve.

— É um menino. —respondeu carinhoso—. Mas está bem, te asseguro que te ganharei…, mas ademais, não importa a cor se estamos juntos e esta noite tenho um presente para ti.

— Sev, mas… dissemos que esperaríamos ao nascimento de nosso bebê.

— Sei-o, mas não pude me resistir.

Severus sacou um pacote do interior de sua capa entregando-lhe ao moreno, este o tomou sem saber que dizer e ansiosamente rompeu as envolturas. Ao ver o que se tratava, o pranto já não pôde seguir conteúdo, grossas gotas de alegria banharam suas bochechas.

— Sev… —murmurou admirando o par de sapatinhos forrados em veludo azul índigo com laços em um tom mais claro—… são tão lindos.

— Serão para nosso primeiro filho, nosso varãozinho de caráter agrio e hostil recorda?

— Severus, amo-te tanto!

— Eu também… já quero que nasça. —assegurou esfregando seu suave ventre. — Mas há que ter paciência, em algum dia te conheceremos, bebê, e te prepara porque vais ter os dois pais mais consentidores do mundo.

— É difícil imaginar-te como um pai consentido, Sev. —riu Harry—. Ainda que tenho de admitir que jamais te imaginei como um homem tão doce e um amante tão apaixonado.

— E falando de paixão… toda a noite tenho estado contendo as vontades de beija-te.

— E daí espera agora? Pois eu também queria que me beije para que todos soubessem que por mais aposto que te vejas hoje, ninguém tinha direito a te olhar mais que eu.

— Por suposto, Harry, por ninguém mais me tivesse posto esta bizarra roupa.

Harry voltou a rir, mas em seguida teve que calar quando Severus se apoderou de seus lábios. Suavemente rodeou seu pescoço com seus braços sem soltar os formosos sapatinhos azuis que representam uma formosa promessa.

Nenhum dos dois notou que dois pares de olhos pertencentes a um jovem casal de apaixonados, que ao igual que eles tinham buscado um lugar para beijar-se sem ser molestados, agora lhes olhavam assombrados, sem poder crer o que viam e acabavam de escutar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:


	27. Descobertos

Remus olhou aos olhos castanhos que lhe olhavam apaixonados, não podia achar que aquilo estivesse realmente passando e não se tratasse de um mais de seus sonhos. Sirius sorria apoiando sua testa na do licantropo, sorrindo-lhe mais feliz do que tinha estado jamais em sua vida.

— Amo-te, Moony.

— Sirius… não sei que te dizer.

— Diga-me que me ama também, Remus, me diz e me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Remus ia falar quando algo chegou separando a Sirius de um puxão. O animago não teve tempo de reagir antes de que um punho se estrelara em seu queixo lhe fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Os alunos gritaram assustados pelo que viam e tentaram se pôr a salvo quando o loiro e poderoso Lucius Malfoy apontou ao caído com sua varinha.

Remus ficou atontado de repente. Olhou a Lucius como jamais lhe tinha visto em sua vida, se permitindo perder o garbo brigando como um muggle, o cabelo revolto e seus sensuais olhos refulgindo de ciúmes.

— Não sei quem demônios é, mas te advirto que este homem é meu e eu não duvidarei em te matar se volta ao tocar!

— Lucius Malfoy! —bramou Dumbledore chegando no preciso momento em que Sirius se incorporava para responder à agressão. — Não vou permitir brigas neste castelo, de modo que se quer seguir contando com a proteção de Hogwarts mais te vale que se comporte ou terá que o abandonar!

— Não me amedrontas com isso, Dumbledore! —grunhiu Lucius enfadado. — Agora mesmo me vou, de todos modos parece que já nada do que há aqui vale a pena.

Remus empalideceu ao ver a mirada desiludida que lhe enviou o loiro dantes de sair, com a cabeça levantada mostrando todo seu orgulho Malfoy.

— A onde vais? —perguntou Sirius ao ver que Remus se dirigia atrás de Lucius.

— É que não têm ouvido? Pensa-se ir e não pode, isso significaria sua morte!

— Tanto melhor para todos!

— Entende, eu não posso permitir isso. —respondeu apenado por ter que deixar a Sirius depois do beijo, e em seguida girou para olhar ao Diretor. — Não deveste o ameaçar com isso, Albus, compreendo tua autoridade no castelo, mas seria desumano o abandonar à deriva.

Dumbledore assentiu compreendendo o que o licantropo tratava de lhe dizer, e remediando seu erro, pediu a Sirius que lhe acompanhasse para permitir que Remus fosse ao lado de Lucius e impedir que se marchasse, ele seria o único que poderia o conseguir. Sirius olhou doído como o amigo saía do salão com rumo às habitações de seu rival… teve medo do perder.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry e Severus tinham-se marchado rumo a suas habitações para continuar com aquele beijo que acordasse suas impacientes paixões. Ao ficar sozinhos, Blaise ajudou a Hermione a sair por trás dos arbustos onde tinham conseguido se esconder depois de escutar que alguém chegava. A garota ainda continuava pálida e tremia, Blaise a cobriu com seu casaco ainda que sabia que não era frio o que sua namorada sentia.

— Não posso o crer. —murmurou entrecortadamente. — Harry é namorado de Draco… eu achava que lhe amava e agora resulta que sai com Snape e ademais espera um filho seu.

— Também me custa a crer, pequena, mas parece que é verdade.

— Sabia? —perguntou surpreendida de notá-lo mais tranquilo que ela.

— Temos visto a Potter saindo das habitações privadas do Professor Snape. —confessou-lhe. — Até o momento não tínhamos visto nada mais, e ninguém podia assegurar o que passava em seu interior, no entanto era mais que óbvio… agora você e eu o comprovamos.

— Que está passando comigo? —se reprochou Hermione. — Meu melhor amigo está metido em um enorme rio amoroso e não tenho estado aí para lhe ajudar.

— Não é sua culpa, Hermione, se ele não quis te dizer suas razões terá e não pode negar que as tem… Draco ainda é seu namorado ante o mundo e não podia andar divulgando que lhe engana com seu padrinho.

— O Professor Snape não devia o meter em semelhante situação. —bramou Hermione. — Ele é um homem maduro que devia racionar melhor as coisas e pensar mais em Harry se realmente lhe ama, agora por sua culpa não quero nem me imaginar no que sucederá quando Draco se inteire.

— Ninguém dirá nada, Hermione. Minha casa não quer problemas e calará, de modo que eles podem esperar até o momento em que o considerem prudente para falar. Suponho que não se demorarão muito se estão esperando um bebê.

O enojo de Hermione desapareceu ante essas palavras, foi-lhe tão doce imaginar que seu amigo cedo teria em seus braços um filho próprio que se lhe formou um nodo na garganta ante a imagem de Harry sustentando um pequeninho bebê.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus secou-se uma lágrima antes de entrar à habitação de Lucius, já não queria pensar em que atrás tinha deixado a Sirius totalmente confundido, nem sequer pôde responder a sua pergunta e já não sabia se poderia o fazer alguma vez. Usou seu varinha para entrar. Viu a porta do quarto de Draco e pensou em ir assegurar-se de que estivesse bem, mas finalmente se arrependeu, era melhor lhe deixar dormido. Nunca se imaginou que depois da porta, o jovem Malfoy dormia placidamente nos braços de um ruivo que também tinha terminado vítima do cansaço.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto de Lucius levou-se uma horrível surpresa. O mago tinha deixado seu baú a meio fazer e encontrava-se no chão retorcendo-se como vítima de um ataque, de sua boca emanava um pequeno fio de sangue ao se ter mordido a língua por causa da imensa dor que sentia.

— Lucius! —exclamou Remus correndo a sustentá-lo. O aristocrata continuava agitando-se sem parar, sua branca pele tinha um tinte morado pela falta de oxigênio, seus olhos abertos mostravam um terror imenso, como se estivesse vendo a morte de perto.

Remus notou que se apertava com força o antebraço esquerdo e compreendeu o que passava. Não tinha ideia de que fazer nesse caso, não tinha mais que esperar a que Voldemort se cansasse ou que Lucius enlouquecera ou morresse de dor. O só pensamento lhe queimou a alma como ferros candentes. Não queria que isso passasse, não queria o perder.

— Não morras, faz favor. —lhe suplicou ao ouvido, sua voz avariada pela angústia. — Lucius, resiste, não deixe que te mate… volta comigo, Lu.

Longinquamente Lucius atingiu a escutá-lo, seu coração quase a ponto de deter-se palpitou com força ao ouvir esse diminutivo que amava tão só porque Remus só o usava quando se lhe acercava insinuante e carinhoso, era a forma em que lhe dizia quando faziam o amor, quando seus olhos se uniam… quando sentia que o castanho realmente lhe amava.

A garganta de Lucius fez um estranho ruído quando se esforçou para fazer chegar ar a seus pulmões. Remus compreendeu que estava lutando finalmente e animado lhe continuou sussurrando ao ouvido em espera de que cedo fosse liberto desse suplicio.

— Já não! —gritou Lucius de repente, congelando o sangue de Remus.

— Terminará cedo, Lu. Não desespere, você é um homem forte e poderá sobrepor-se.

— Não posso, Remus, não posso mais! —gemeu em um tenebroso lamento. — Mata-me, faz favor, liberta-me já!

Remus apertou-lhe fortemente contra seu peito, não podia cumprir essa súplica aterradora, não podia provocar que seu coração se detivesse, o seu seguramente também deixaria de bater de imediato.

Em sua habitação, Draco e Ron acordaram sobressaltados ao escutar o último grito de Lucius. Assustado, o jovem Malfoy levantou-se para correr para onde seu pai, Ron não pôde fazer nada mais que o seguir e estar a seu lado, com sua varinha pronta se tinha que lutar contra alguém e defender a seu furão.

A imagem com a que se encontraram lhe rasgou a alma, Lucius parecia agonizar no colo de Remus quem chorava sem saber que mais fazer. Draco correu ao outro lado de seu pai, não fez caso da presença do licantropo. Ron acercou-se uns passos, aturdido por completo.

— Ron… —disse Remus entrecortadamente. —… busca a Dumbledore e traga. Só ele pode impedir que Lucius morra.

Ron olhou fugazmente a dor nos olhos de seu Professor, não teve que ser adivinho para saber o que passava. Draco tentava chamar a seu pai, mas a garganta seguia traindo nem um som ia a seu auxilio. Sem perder mais tempo deu meia volta e saiu correndo o mais rápido que lhe permitiam suas pernas com rumo ao grande salão. Devia encontrar ao Diretor e levá-lo a salvar a Lucius, ou Draco voltaria a sofrer.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sirius e Dumbledore caminhavam por um dos corredores. Tinham decidido deixar que os jovens seguissem se divertindo, eles já não estavam para continuar em uma reunião que os alunos terminaram transformando em festa.

— Sinto muito o sucedido, Sirius. —comentou o Diretor notando a triste expressão do animago. — Não tivesse querido que esta noite terminasse assim, minha intenção era que te divertisse por isso propus o da poção polissuco.

— Não é sua culpa, Albus. —respondeu desanimado. — Em realidade não é culpa de ninguém mais que desse arrogante tingido.

— Não sabia que você e Remus…

— Não tinha passado nada até esta noite, e já não sei que seguirá doravante.

Uns passos pressurosos fizeram-lhes deter-se esperando ver quem corria pelos corredores. Simultaneamente ambos levantaram suas sobrancelhas ao ver aparecer a Ron dando voltada em um dos corredores, sua expressão mostrava que algo sério passava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Alheios a todo isso, Harry jogava com o par de sapatinhos os fazendo caminhar pelo peito de Severus enquanto descansavam sobre sua cama.

— "Levas-me ao parque, papai?" —perguntou Harry simulando uma voz infantil—. "Ou ensinas-me a voar na vassoura?... Papi, carregas-me em braços, compra-me um caramelo"

— Harry…

— Diga-me.

— Não sejas ridículo.

— Só tento que te acostumes ao que te espera. —respondeu divertido—. E não será nada mais nosso bebê agrio e hostil, recorda que planejamos ter quatro.

— Bem, já sofrerei chegado o momento, mas não temos vindo a jogar bonecas verdade?

— Quer fazer-me o amor? —perguntou ronronando lhe ao ouvido.

— Que comes que adivinhas?

Severus girou para colocar-se sobre Harry e começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço apaixonadamente. O garoto gemeu fascinado com todo o que seu amante acordava nele, mas quando este quis lhe tirar os sapatinhos para os deixar no criado mudo, se resistiu com um infantil bico.

— Você me deu, são meus.

— Tão só vou deixá-los a um lado para que não estorvem.

— Não estorvam sou muito pequeninhos!

— Harry, faz-me caso e esquece dos sapatos um segundo.

— Só um segundo? —perguntou sorrindo sugestivamente.

— Uma hora… duas?

— Bom, mas conste que já o disseste e me cumpres duas horinhas completas, Sev!

O de olhos negros grunhiu, mas contanto que Harry decidisse soltar os sapatinhos assentiu e assim poder continuar desfrutando de beijá-lo e lhe fazer o amor o mais que pudesse.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus tinha levado a Lucius à cama ajudado por Dumbledore. Sirius permaneceu uns passos atrás, olhando horrorizado como o loiro Slytherin usava suas poucas forças para aferrar se a Remus, algo lhe disse que aquilo era o único que o mantinha vivo e lúcido.

Draco olhava todo assustado, a seu lado, Ron lhe abraçava carinhoso. Ninguém lhes prestava demasiada atenção, ou quiçá tão só pensavam que o ruivo tinha um excelente coração para se esquecer de suas rixas nesse momento em que o loiro precisava um apoio.

— Acho que Severus tem-lhe estado ajudando. —comentou Dumbledore notando um frasco de poção vazio. — Suponho que esta noite a tortura tem ultrapassado o limite como para que algo pudesse o ajudar.

— Que vai passar com ele? —perguntou Remus deixando sair suas lágrimas enquanto acariciava o loiro cabelo de Lucius quem respirava fatigosamente, parecia que a dor cedia um pouco.

— Não sei, Remus. Temos que confiar em que Tom tenha cessado seu tormento.

Mas um novo grito de Lucius comprovou que isso não sucedeu. Draco se aferrou a Ron escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço, incapaz de ver como seu pai morria em frente a seus olhos da maneira mais dolorosa e sem poder fazer nada pelo ajudar.

— Lu… resiste, tão só um pouco mais. Encontraremos a solução.

— Remus… —pronunciou o homem debilmente. —… imploro-te, acaba com isto, não quero terminar enlouquecendo… me mata!

— Lucius, não, não quero que morra!

— Já não posso resistir!

As costas de Lucius se arqueou ao receber uma dor mais intensa ainda, seus dentes se afundaram em seus lábios provocando que sangrasse novamente. Remus abraçou-o mais forte, olhando suplicante a Dumbledore.

Sirius permanecia calado, impactado de ver como Lucius se feria a si mesmo pelo sofrimento, mas em nenhum momento lastimava a Remus. Via seus olhos cinzas suplicando-lhe por uma morte. Pensou que estando em seu lugar, também tivesse preferido que o descanso lhe chegasse pela mão de quem amava.

— Jovem Weasley. —chamou Dumbledore acordando a Ron de seu ensimismamento. — Poderia faz favor buscar ao Professor Snape? Deve de estar em sua habitação.

Ron assentiu, ainda que não queria se separar de Draco agora o importante era ajudar e saiu da habitação, agora em busca de seu Professor de Poções. Nesse momento a dor de Lucius diminuiu um pouco novamente, e seu corpo exausto se relaxou recostando-se no peito de Remus. Com algo de dificuldade abriu os olhos e se encontrou com o homem desconhecido que tinha estado beijando ao castanho, nesse momento o efeito da poção polissuco ia desaparecendo dando lugar a alguns rastros do animago.

— De modo que era você. —disse debilmente. — Devia supor.

— Talvez deva me ir. —comentou Sirius, mas uma subtil negação da cabeça de Dumbledore impediu-lhe de modo que continuou em seu lugar. Lucius deixou de olhá-lo para fechar os olhos e tentar descansar um pouco dantes do seguinte cruciatus.

Remus não deixou de lhe acariciar e sussurrar-lhe coisas ao ouvido que ninguém mais ouvia. Sirius tão só olhava como nesses momentos o rosto de Lucius se alumiava e o descanso chegava a ele.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry rodeava a Severus com suas pernas, apertava suas pálpebras desfrutando das poderosas investidas, e movia seus quadris tentando penetrá-lo ainda mais pese a que já podia se sentir cheio no absoluto. O homem de olhos negros desfrutava do espetáculo, admirava as bochechas congestionadas de Harry e seus suspiros extasiados pedindo mais.

Alguém tocava à porta.

Não escutaram nada, seus sentidos estavam totalmente centrados em seu próprio prazer, até que finalmente chegou o orgasmo libertando sua energia e goze em toda sua plenitude.

Os golpes repetiram-se, agora com mais força.

— Quem demônios poderá ser a esta hora?

— Desfaz-te de quem seja, que me prometeste duas horas, Sev. —caçoou Harry quando viu a seu amante se colocar uma bata para ir abrir.

Severus sorriu-lhe assentindo. Teve que fazer gala de sua habilidade para ocultar sentimentos quando se encontrou com Ronald Weasley em sua porta. Ao escutar a voz de seu amigo e irmão, Harry rapidamente escondeu-se baixo as cobertas ainda que desde seu lugar não podia ser visto.

— O professor Dumbledore precisa-lhe nas habitações dos Malfoy. —disse-lhe Ron, ainda tremulo por estar em frente a Snape. — O Senhor Lucius está padecendo algo pela marca.

— Vou para lá agora mesmo! Diga-lhes que não me demoro.

Ron assentiu e marchou-se sem imaginar-se o que tinha estado fazendo seu Professor, muito menos com quem. Rapidamente Severus vestiu-se e atravessou a porta para seu despacho enquanto Harry ia atrás de ele envolvido em uma coberta.

— Irei contigo.

— Acho que será o melhor… veste-te e chega um par de minutos depois para que não suspeitem.

Harry assentiu e regressou a vestir-se. Amou mais a esse homem que aceitava pacientemente que tão só ia para se reunir com Draco. Recordou que o tempo se esgotava e cedo teria que lhe dizer a verdade, não gostava de pensar nisso, mas também não tinha intenção do pospor nem em um dia mais. Severus não lhe merecia.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus concentrava-se usando um feitiço para acalmar a dor de Lucius. Todos observavam expectantes em espera de uma melhoria, só Sirius mantinha uma expressão reprobatória ao olhar aquilo, não lhe agradava no absoluto que se envolvesse magia escura para solucionar nenhum problema.

Draco mantinha-se apoiado de Harry ainda que de vez em quando enviava uma mirada a Ron para não o fazer sentir mal por esse fato.

— Pronto. —disse Snape pondo-se de pé, Lucius parecia francamente melhorado ainda que ainda com impressões de dor. — Agora o Senhor Tenebroso supõe que Lucius se desmaiou, não lhe chegarão seus verdadeiros sinais vitais, isso o manterá afastado… A tortura só é prazerosa se sabe que provoca sofrimento.

— E se mata-o? —perguntou Remus temeroso.

— Não o fará, essa não é sua intenção, ele só quer lhe recordar sua traição.

— Como está tão seguro disso?

— Porque o encarregado de assassiná-lo sou eu, o Senhor Escuro não me livraria de um dever.

— Que? —questionou Harry dando um passo adiante.

— Isto não lhe incumbe, Potter. —respondeu Snape com frialdade.

— Despreocupaste, Harry. —interveio Dumbledore. — Tom sabe que ninguém pode se acercar a Lucius pelo momento, ambos estão a salvo.

Harry assentiu esperando poder confiar na palavra do Diretor, mas temia pela segurança de Severus se Tom descobria que não estava nem sequer tentando cumprir suas ordens. Dumbledore pediu a todos sair para que Lucius descansasse. O loiro de repente tinha-se ficado dormido nos braços de Remus.

Sirius foi o último que o fez. Remus olhou-lhe sentindo-se demasiado mau, de modo que depois de determinar que Lucius não acordaria cedo, se apressou ao atingir.

— Precisamos falar.

— Acho que tudo está dito. —respondeu o animago sorrindo-lhe tristemente. — Remus, não te sinta culpado por nada, agora o importante é que o ajude. —agregou olhando ao interior da habitação. — Tenho visto o suficiente para saber que é o único que pode conseguir que não se volte louco… de modo que melhor fica a seu lado e lhe cuida.

— Sirius…

— Me irei a Grimmauld Place. É melhor que estejamos separados um tempo e possa te concentrar nele. Não te preocupe por mim que eu estarei bem.

— Não pude responder tua pergunta.

— Já não o faça. —disse firmemente. — Pelo cedo sabe que te amo e isso não mudará nunca, Moony, talvez alguma vez nos reencontremos…, mas se não, te convence de que eu serei feliz se você é, não importa com quem.

Sirius sujeitou a Remus da queixo e roçou suavemente seus lábios com os do licantropo dantes de separar-se e sorrir-lhe, comovido limpou carinhoso as lágrimas que já escorregavam pelas bochechas do castanho.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, era a despedida. Sirius marchou-se sem voltar a vista atrás e sem mostrar a ninguém suas próprias lágrimas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Lucius acordou, buscou a seu lado e não encontrou nada. Não teve tempo nem de se sentir mal porque um movimento o pôs sobre alerta, ao girar a vista notou a seu filho caminhando para ele até sentar-se a seu lado.

— "Severus mandou-lhe chamar, passou toda a noite preparando uma poção revitalizaste para ti, não achamos que acordarias tão cedo."

— Severus sempre se preocupa demasiado.

— "Aprecia-te… suponho que é como um irmão para ele."

Lucius sorriu a médias, não achava que os irmãos fizessem o que eles tinham chegado a fazer. Mas enfim, não era momento de pensar nessas coisas, realmente ele também sentia um grande afeto pelo moreno.

— "Porque não me tinhas dito que você e Lupin estavam juntos?" —perguntou Draco sacando de seus pensamentos.

— Está molesto por isso?

— "Não, mas sim muito desconcertado… achei que seguia recordando a minha mãe."

— Eu jamais a esquecerei, mas Remus tem sido alguém importante para mim desde muito antes, desde a escola, Draco.

— "Como Ron?" —perguntou sorrindo-lhe ruborizado.

— Pode ser.

— "E Black?... eles parecem muito unidos"

— A Black o mataria se pudesse…, mas isso não me ajudaria com Remus.

— "Desejo-te sorte."—disse, convencido de que seu pai jamais voltaria a levantar uma varinha para fazer tanto dano.

— E eu a ti… ainda tens muito que arranjar em tua vida, Draco.

Draco assentiu suspirando, já lhe estava pesando demasiado não ser sincero com Harry…, mas era tão difícil lhe fazer dano a quem tinha considerado o garoto mais doce da escola e com quem já se tinha visto passar sua vida a seu lado. Pelo momento não lhe ficava mais remédio que sacrificar seu amor por Ron em bem-estar de Harry, já depois encontraria uma solução para que o moreno entendesse sem sair ferido.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nos dias que seguiram, Hermione não podia evitar olhar a Harry a cada vez que podia, sorria ilusionada de saber portador de um bebê e se morria de vontades por lhe dizer que já o sabia e podia confiar nela. No entanto, decidiu respeitar seu silêncio.

— Juro-te, Blaise… —disse-lhe a seu namorado enquanto olhavam a paisagem por uma das janelas, abaixo podiam ver a Harry regressando da cabana de Hagrid, nunca se lhes ocorreu que em realidade o garoto só rodeava para poder chegar ao castelo pela porta frontal depois de ter estado jogando com Severus, ia feliz pois tinha ganhado a guerra de bolas de neve que finalmente tinham podido desfrutar—… que ainda me custa achar que isso esteja passando.

— Pequena, a mim me passa o mesmo. Jamais me tivesse imaginado que Potter terminaria apaixonando do Professor Snape, se supõe que se odeiam.

— Bom, o mesmo passava com Draco.

— Sim, e falando dele, me dá pena que não saiba nada ainda.

— Nisso tens razão, acho que deveriam ser sinceros e lhe confessar que agora estão juntos, e ademais esperando um bebê. Talvez Draco entenda, mas agora, é triste pensar que parece que será o último em se inteirar que seu noivo mantém uma relação às escondidas com sua padrinho.

— Sim… pobre.

Hermione e Blaise decidiram mudar de tema e marcharam-se com rumo ao comedor, a hora da comida acercava-se. Mas não imaginaram que alguém os tinha escutado. Olhou pela janela mais próxima e viu a Harry acercando ao castelo, de modo que sem pensá-lo mais, dirigiu-se pressuroso a recebê-lo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry ia sorrir ao ver a Draco saindo pela porta do castelo, mas deteve-se ao ver que o loiro luzia furioso… teve um mau pressentimento.

—"És um maldito mau nascido!" desenharam as palavras que Draco formulou depois de usar sua varinha.

Isso confirmou os temores de Harry, o coração lhe bateu demasiado de pressa.

— Posso explicá-lo, Draco, espero que me perdoes faz favor…

Draco tinha chegado já até ele, tentava lhe gritar ainda que não saía nem um som, já se tinha esquecido de sua varinha e manuseava enfurecido. Harry quis acalmar-lhe sujeitando-lhe, esperava manter uma conversa tranquila para poder explicar-lhe o sucedido, mas o loiro não queria o escutar.

De repente, quando Draco puxou seu braço para se libertar de Harry, este escorregou nas escalinatas cobertas de gelo. Draco tentou sujeitá-lo, mas foi impossível… Harry caiu vários metros colina abaixo ante a mirada aterrorizada do loiro, quem gritou sem que a voz chegasse a seus lábios, assustado de ver que o garoto ficava inconsciente no fundo da ladeira.


	28. Ilusões veladas

Severus tinha rodeado pela parte traseira para poder chegar ao castelo sem ser visto. Já começava a fartasse de ter que se esconder, lhe animava que aquele fosse o último dia do ano e que cedo falariam com Draco para lhe confessar a verdade. Talvez isso não fosse mudar nada, após tudo sua relação com Harry tinha que continuar a escondidas, mas seria um grande alívio que o loiro já não considerasse a seu moreno como seu namorado.

Chegou ao vestíbulo buscando a Harry, tinham ficado de esperar-se mutuamente, mas não encontrou a ninguém. Pensou que quiçá se tinha adiantado para as masmorras, ia para lá quando sentiu algo estranho. Era como se alguém lhe falasse, olhou a seu ao redor esperando ver aparecer a Harry, talvez andasse tentando lhe fazer alguma travessura baixo sua capa invisível. Podia senti-lo como se o tivesse perto, esticou as mãos, mas não encontrou nada.

— Harry? —chamou intrigado.

Só teve silêncio. De repente notou que a sensação se fazia intensa, angustiante. Dirigiu-se à porta quiçá pensando em que ainda não chegava. Pôde ver a Draco descendo a escalinata para a colina de Hagrid. Mas o que quase paralisou seu coração foi descobrir o corpo ressaltando entre a neve em que tinha caído. Soube-o desde esse momento… algo terrível tinha sucedido.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco chegou junto ao garoto que continuava desmaiado. Quis levantá-lo, mas era demasiado pesado para ele, e ao recosta-lo sobre seu colo notou que a neve se tinha tingido de vermelho, um fio de sangue brotava de sua cabeça. Chamou-lhe e a voz seguia sem aparecer, a cada segundo fazia-o sentir-se mais impotente.

Fez um grande esforço por poder gritar, por chamar a atenção de alguém que fosse em sua ajuda, mas nada. Sua garganta continuava muda. Não podia abandonar na neve, e de repente, viu como Severus baixava correndo, sem lhe importar o gelo nem o resvaladiço do caminho que puderam o fazer cair também.

Assustado como nunca em sua vida, Severus sujeitou a Harry em seus braços enquanto olhava a Draco insistentemente.

— Que passou?

Draco só desenhou um "eu sinto" em seus lábios que já se umedeciam de lágrimas.

— Que lhe fizeste? –perguntou entrechando a Harry contra seu peito.

Draco não respondeu, de nada serviria, pois Severus não se esperou a nenhuma contestação. Já corria com Harry em braços rumo à enfermaria. O tempo era ouro para ele. O loiro foi atrás do Professor, orando para que Harry e seu bebê estivessem bem, caso contrário, jamais lhe perdoaria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Poppy encontrava-se etiquetando uns frascos de remédios. Sorriu observando um em particular, era de muito difícil preparação, mas para o Professor de Poções não tinha representado grande esforço. Suspirou. Desde estudante tinha sido excepcionalmente bom em tudo, mas a arte de fabricar poções se converteu em sua maestria, desde então já ajudava a fornecer a enfermaria e ela lhe admirava em segredo.

Era demasiado jovem, mas o coração não sabe de idades. Suspirou novamente, e sorriu recordando a relação que agora Severus Snape sustentava com um de seus alunos, esperava de todo coração que o garoto sempre sério que conhecesse finalmente aprendesse a sorrir e amar como merecia.

O ruído da porta abrindo-se estrondosamente fez-lhe girar a mirada, disposta a reprender a quem atrevia-se a entrar assim à enfermaria. Seu coração deu um viro ao ver ao dono de seus pensamentos levando a Harry em braços. Rapidamente indicou-lhe a cama do fundo, justo a que o moreno ocupava sempre durante seus múltiplos acidentes.

— Que sucedeu?

— Não o sei. —respondeu agoniado. — Acho que isso Draco pode explicar melhor.

Ambos se giraram a ver ao garoto que acabava de entrar, ia arquejando pela apressada carreira, mas se deteve abruptamente ao sentir as miradas fixas nele.

—"Lamento-o, não quis o fazer" —desenharam as palavras que saíram de seus lábios mudos, compreendendo o motivo pelo qual era observado—… "me ofusquei, estava enojado pelo de vocês e escorregou te juro que não quis o fazer, Severus!"

Os olhos de Severus se congestionaram de ódio. Poppy simplesmente dedicou-se a revisar a Harry usando uma série de feitiços, pondo especial ênfases em sua gravidez.

— Fora daqui! —ordenou Severus furioso, Draco retrocedeu um par de passos. — Se algo lhe passa a Harry ou a meu filho te juro que te matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

— Professor, preciso-o aqui. —pediu Poppy tentando tranquilizá-lo.

De imediato Severus regressou a ajudar à enfermeira a mudar a Harry de roupa para que ela pudesse seguir lhe revisando. Draco aproveitou para sair correndo, o pranto afogando-lhe desesperadamente. Ao dar volta por um corredor, se topou com Ron quem andava buscando lhe esperando poder passar um momento com ele. Ao vê-lo, Draco pendurou-se lhe do pescoço, aferrando-se fortemente.

— Draco, que passa, por que choras? —perguntou Ron abraçando-lhe confundido.

—"Harry… caiu-se" —respondeu entrecortadamente.

Justo nesse momento Dumbledore passava por esse corredor, acercou-se curioso pelo pranto de Draco, mas jamais se imaginou ler o que respondia ao ruivo. Já não ficou a averiguar mais e correu rumo à enfermaria ao final do corredor.

— Vamos. —disse Ron sujeitando ao loiro para ir depois do Diretor.

Draco recusou-se fortemente, Ron voltou a insistir, mas o loiro continuava resistindo-se a dar um passo. O ruivo não sabia que fazer, olhava o caminho para a enfermaria e queria ir ver que tinha passado com Harry, mas Draco se via realmente mau, quase a ponto de se desmaiar ao respirar tão agitadamente.

— Draco, fica-te aqui e não te movas, preciso ir ver que sucedeu com Harry… me promete que não dará nem um passo mais?

O Slytherin assentiu e permitiu que Ronald empreendesse a carreira para a enfermaria. Chegou justo no momento em que Poppy terminava de revisar a Harry e se dirigia para Severus e Dumbledore, este último ainda tentando compreender o que passava.

— Temo-me que a situação é complicada. —disse a enfermeira gravemente. — Terá que o levar a San Mungo imediatamente, sua gravidez corre risco.

— Está segura Poppy? —perguntou Dumbledore enquanto atrás deles, Ron teve que sustentar da parede para não cair desmaiado.

— E tudo por culpa desse imbecil! —bramou Severus acariciando a testa de Harry. — Para valer que o matarei!

— Não é momento para isso, Professor Snape. —disse Poppy para depois dirigir-se para Dumbledore. — Parece que o jovem Malfoy se inteirou de que Harry esperava um filho do Professor Snape, discutiram e Potter caiu pela colina.

— Entendo. Terá a possibilidade de trazer medimagos especializados aqui?... não é conveniente que se saiba da gravidez de Harry, isso pode o fazer correr perigo, ao igual que a Severus.

— Assim tenha que rapta-los, lhe asseguro que trarei ao melhor especialista em uns minutos.

Poppy tomou um punho de pó flú e saiu pela lareira rumo a San Mungo. Ron permanecia à expectativa, e assombrado viu como seu Professor de Poções se recostava junto a Harry. Estando de costas a ele não o tinha notado.

— Não sê que vou fazer se algo lhes passa. —murmurou Severus e sua voz avariada quase assustou a Ron. — Faz favor, Albus, promete-me que Harry e meu bebê estarão bem!

— Faremos todo o possível.

Severus assentiu e já não disse nada mais, só que ficou aí, acariciando o cabelo de Harry e lhe dando suaves beijos de vez em quando. Dumbledore dirigiu-se à janela, doía-lhe tanto ver aquele quadro e jurou-se que não pouparia em nada para que não tivesse consequências funestas.

Ron aproveitou para sair sem ser visto. Doía-lhe na alma ver a seu amigo inconsciente, mas devia regressar ao lado de Draco, após tudo, na enfermaria não podia fazer nada. Seu coração se estrujo ao ver a seu casal sentado no chão, abraçando-se a si mesmo… ainda chorava.

— Foi um acidente verdade? —perguntou acuchilando-se a seu lado. Draco assentiu sem voltear a olhá-lo. — Bem, eu te creio e não me importo o que digam os demais. Parece que tinha coisas que não sabíamos, o que não entendo, Draco, é porque tinhas que lhe reclamar se nós também não tínhamos limpa nossa consciência.

—"Não o sei" —Respondeu colocando seu varinha no lugar indicado. —"Simplesmente deixei de pensar e permiti que meu orgulho governasse. O tempo todo nós preocupados por ele, e Harry já até esperava um bebê com meu padrinho… e todos sabiam, Ron, todos menos nós, e se debochavam de mim… fui um idiota, o reconheço, mas me enfureci"

— Não se preocupe, tudo vai sair bem e cedo falaremos longamente com Harry, não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele saberá entender. Agora respira tranquilo, que Dumbledore já tem mandado por medimagos que cedo farão que isto se termine… recorda que Harry sempre sai bem livrado de tudo, nada lhe passará, furão.

Draco assentiu, mas não podia deixar de chorar, a culpabilidade não se marcharia de seu coração até não ter a segurança de que Harry e o bebê que esperava estivessem bem. Só o abraço que lhe deu Ron conseguiu mitigar um pouco seus soluços, e mais tranquilos, decidiram regressar mais cerca da enfermaria para poder estar atentos de qualquer notícia.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Só uns minutos tinham passado, mas Severus já sentia que tinham decorrido horas, no entanto não interrompia em nenhum momento o labor dos medimagos. Permanecia quieto em um extremo da enfermaria, sentindo a mão de Dumbledore apoiada em seu ombro tentando dar-lhe ânimo. Não obstante, os rostos dos especialistas faziam-lhe temer o pior, estava mais assustado do que jamais tinha estado em sua vida.

Finalmente, Harry viu-se libertado da série de feitiços, a enfermeira dedicou-se a cobrir ao moreno para que estivesse cômodo. Severus notou seus olhos vidrosos, e agoniado, olhou aos médicos que agora lhe olhavam desculpados.

— O golpe na cabeça não terá nenhuma consequência, tem sofrido uma comoção e por isso não tem acordado. —disse um dos medimagos. — Agora mesmo a enfermeira se encarregará de fornecer ao jovem Potter os medicamentos necessários.

Severus respirou aliviado de saber que Harry estaria bem muito cedo, mas tinha muito medo de fazer a pergunta que revolteava em seu coração. Abriu seus trémulos lábios tentando pôr fim formular sua inquietude, mas outro dos medimagos moveu negativamente a cabeça… isso foi suficiente para entender o que passava.

O ar foi-se lhe por completo, parecia que seus pulmões estalariam por falta de oxigênio. Mal podia sentir a Dumbledore lhe sustentando, pois todo girava ao redor como se estivesse caindo em um profundo buraco negro.

Como se podia ter uma dor tão grande e seguir vivo?

Como lhe diria a Harry?

Foi por ele. Severus não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que seu coração seguia batendo só por Harry, agora o precisaria forte a seu lado, não podiam se derrubar os dois, de modo que, tentando normalizar sua respiração deu uns passos cambaleantes passos para a cama.

— Terá complicações?

— Temos esperanças em que não. —respondeu o mesmo medimago encarregado de dar a má notícia. — Agora mesmo lhe realizaremos uns procedimentos especiais para que seu corpo não ressinta a perda. O melhor seria realizar em uma área estéril, de modo que será melhor que saiam todos enquanto nos encarregamos de adequar o lugar.

— Não posso me ficar?

— Será só uns minutos, depois poderá permanecer a seu lado se assim o deseja.

Severus assentiu, não desejava obstaculizar o labor dos medimagos, por mais que quisesse não mover do lado de Harry, agora o importante é que nada saísse pior do que já estavam as coisas. Dumbledore acercou-se a seu amigo, e passando-lhe um braço sobre os ombros, ajudou-lhe a sair.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron e Draco permaneciam sentados no frio solo em frente à enfermaria. O ruivo já não sabia que lhe dizer para conseguir que Draco deixasse de se culpar, aquilo somente pioraria seu estres e sua recuperação poderia se atrasar notavelmente.

Pôde senti-lo tensar seus músculos quando Snape e Dumbledore saíram da enfermaria. Severus olhou-lhe por um segundo, nesse momento não tinha ânimo de nada, de modo que girou dirigindo a uma janela, ocultando seu rosto da vista dos demais.

— Como está Harry? —perguntou Ron pondo-se de pé.

— Se porá bem, jovem Weasley. —confirmou Dumbledore, mas seu rosto sério não tranquilizou ao ruivo.

— E… o bebê?

Dumbledore compreendeu que já sabiam a existência dessa gravidez de modo que não considerou necessário ocultar o que passava. Sua resposta foi como um punhal na alma atormentada de Draco. Ron soluçou tristemente ao inteirar-se da má fortuna de seu melhor amigo. Voltou a agachar-se para abraçar ao loiro.

— Não foi sua culpa… —sussurrou entrecortadamente entrechando ao garoto Slytherin como protegendo do mundo. —… foi um acidente.

— Sabemo-lo.

A resposta do Diretor não ajudou muito, Draco olhava a seu padrinho em espera de uma reação de sua parte. Talvez tivesse preferido que lhe gritasse, lhe amaldiçoasse ou inclusive lhe matasse… seu silêncio era bem mais doloroso, e para cúmulo, nem sequer podia gritar por um perdão, odiava não ser capaz de falar ainda.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus já não se lembrava nem onde estava, um único pensamento lhe pressionava…

Como ia ajudar a Harry para que aceitasse a realidade?

Ainda recordava todas suas ilusões, seus planos, a lista de nomes que ia se reduzindo dia a dia. Suas amistosas brigas por ser quem se levantaria pelas noites a lhe mudar as fraldas, ou aquelas mais sérias para eleger quem seria o padrinho. Agora, até suportaria ter ao Pulgoso de compadre se com isso pudesse remediar o sucedido.

Seu menino, seu Harry ia sofrer tanto.

Um ruído a suas costas fez-lhe voltar-se de imediato. Não esperou a que os medimagos lhe dissessem que já podia passar, correu para adentro sem perda de tempo. A porta fechou-se de novo atrás de ele. Dumbledore observou compassivo como Draco olhava a enfermaria fechada com profunda ansiedade, soube que o jovem Malfoy provavelmente precisaria de muita ajuda também.

Entornou os olhos com suspeita, até esse momento notou-o. Ronald Weasley acariciava suavemente o rosto de quem supostamente repudiava. Não podia escutar o que lhe dizia ao ouvido, mas era óbvio que fosse o que fosse, conseguia que Draco Malfoy permanecesse em seu lugar obedientemente.

Bem, não era o momento de fazer perguntas, mas lhe parecia que o que tivesse entre os dois não era a mesma inimizade de sempre… era algo mais que companheirismo, mais que união pela dor de uma pessoa que amavam. A macieza com que o ruivo tratava a Draco, e a mirada azul tão carregada de ternura, a paixão com que o defendia, tudo falava de um afeto profundo e real.

Se não fosse porque dentro da enfermaria se vivia uma tragédia, tivesse sorrido pensando que aquilo podia terminar muito bem após tudo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus manteve-se o tempo todo junto a Harry, sustentando da mão enquanto os medimagos faziam seu trabalho. Não se importava usar aquelas roupas incómodas e horrivelmente azuis, o único que fazia era olhar o rosto suave de Harry quem não sabia que nesse momento seu corpo voltava a ficar dolorosamente vazio.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus revisava o programa de estudos para seus alunos, queria tê-lo totalmente pronto dantes do início de aulas. Apesar de encontrar-se sentado sobre o tapete em frente à lareira, não se sentia incómodo. Suas costas estavam apoiadas sobre o peito de Lucius quem acariciava lhe o cabelo suavemente tentando não o interromper, ainda que morria por beijar essa branca pele que tinha em frente a seus olhos.

— Acha que Draco já poderá regressar a aulas após férias? —perguntou Remus de repente.

— Não sei, terá que falar com os médicos, mas não sei que poderia fazer se não pode falar.

— Se não regressa poderia perder o curso, penso que deveria falar com Dumbledore para que lhe permita tomar as aulas de uma maneira teórica, e talvez seja possível que apresente seus exames quando recupere a voz.

— É uma boa ideia, falarei com Dumbledore e os médicos.

— Eu lhe ajudarei quanto possa, é um garoto muito inteligente e conhece bastante de feitiços, de modo que suponho que não terá problemas para captar bem as lições ainda que não possa as praticar.

— Agradeço muito seu interesse por meu filho.

— Não agradeça nada, lhe aprecio bastante e ademais é um aluno que merece a melhor das atenções. —respondeu girando o rosto para sorrir-lhe. — Acho que se parece muito ao pai.

— Espero que seja mais que aprecio o que sinta pelo pai. —respondeu estreitando lhe amoroso.

— Talvez não te tenha demonstrado ontem à noite?

— Sim. E se o Senhor Tenebroso tivesse percebido meus pulsações se teria dado conta que sigo mais acordado que nada.

Remus sorriu, sentia-se mais tranquilo de ver que a tortura não tinha sido tão intensa e Lucius a tolerava mais facilmente, inclusive a noite anterior nada ativou a marca tenebrosa e isso ajudava a que o loiro luzisse mais relaxado e inclusive as olheiras que já rodeavam seus olhos se viam menos marcadas. O chamado à porta fez que ambos se pusessem de pé para atender.

— Sucede algo, Albus? —perguntou Remus quando viu ao Diretor em sua porta com uma expressão extremamente séria.

Dumbledore assentiu e depois de que Lucius lhe convidasse a se sentar, lhes informou o que nesses momentos se desenvolvia na enfermaria. Remus empalideceu, ainda que estava inteirado da relação de Severus com Harry, não tinha ideia de sua gravidez e saber da perda lhe impacto e doeu por igual. Lucius, por sua vez, mal dava crédito ao que escutava, lhe preocupou muito seu filho, saber que Draco estava envolvido não era uma boa notícia. Temeu que quando Harry se inteirasse além de sua relação com seu melhor amigo seguramente se enfureceria e o que lhe deparava a seu ramo não podia ser nada bom.

— Preciso de sua ajuda, Remus, para falar com Sirius.

— Ainda não o sabe? —perguntou Remus ocultando o estremecimento que sentiu ao escutar esse nome.

— Não. Ainda que não seja seu tutor legal e Harry já é maior de idade, por ser seu padrinho e pelo que lhe quer, acho que é melhor ele inteirar o antes possível. Eu não quero me afastar de Hogwarts pelo momento, de modo que poderias ir por ele a Grimmauld Place?

— Sim, claro. —respondeu titubeante.

— Eu te acompanho. —apressou-se a oferecer-se Lucius, não lhe agradava nada a ideia de que estivessem sozinhos nessa casa.

— Preferiria que não, Lucius. —disse Remus. — Conhece a Sirius, não lhe fará nada de graça, faz favor, espera no castelo, não demorarei.

Remus pôs-se de pé e dirigindo-se à lareira, desapareceu entre as chamas verdes depois de pronunciar seu destino. Lucius não teve mais remédio que permanecer calado, ainda que seu coração batesse agoniado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sirius, alheio ao que passava, caminhava de um lado a outro da sala em Grimmauld Place, tinha uma opressão no peito. Aquela noite devia ir ao jantar de fim de ano, tinha-lhe enviado uma nota a Harry prometendo-lhe que aí estaria e que seu comportamento seria o melhor…, mas como ia a aparentar estar feliz e contente quando seguramente Remus iria com Lucius?

O ruído de alguém aparecendo pela lareira lhe fez girar, eram poucos os que tinham acesso a ela e quando viu a Remus lhe foi impossível ficar quieto, lhe abraçou fortemente por uns segundos dantes de compreender a ilógica de sua reação. Ao separar-se notou como o licantropo tinha as bochechas coradas e sorria timidamente.

— Como está?

— Bem… e tu?

Remus assentiu, mas em seguida recordou o motivo de sua presença naquela casa. Tomou ar, ia precisar paciência e muita sabedoria para comunicar a notícia nas palavras adequadas e assim conseguir uma explosão não tão catastrófica.

— Vou matá-lo! —gritou Sirius depois de que Remus conseguisse inteirar da situação de Harry. — Todo é culpa desse maldito Snivellius e se Harry sofre por ele, te asseguro que lhe farei derramar lágrimas de sangue por sua degenerada perversão ao ultrajar a meu menino!

— Sirius, as coisas não são como as vês, eles…

– Agora mesmo Severus Snape vai conhecer a Sirius Black!

Sirius pateava e golpeava tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance, e ao final se dirigiu à lareira com rumo para Hogwarts. Rapidamente Remus foi atrás dele, era imprescindível evitar que a tragédia se magnificara.

O furioso animago ia correndo para a enfermaria, sem fazer caso dos chamados de seu amigo quem pressuroso ia uns passos atrás. Ao entrar ao lugar viu como os medimagos terminavam de falar com Dumbledore. Ron e Draco permaneciam de pé um pouco afastados. E ao fundo da enfermaria, Severus encontrava-se recostado sobre a cama onde repousava Harry, não podiam lhe ver a cara ao se encontrar de costas a eles e este não se girou aos olhar nem sequer pelo ruído que se formou, continuou sempre pendente de cada reação do moreno.

— De modo que já está a ponto de acordar. —comentou Dumbledore obtendo o assentimento dos galenos.

— Quero vê-lo agora mesmo! —exigiu Sirius encaminhando para a cama.

Dumbledore atingiu a sujeitar do braço, precisava impedir que provocasse uma bagunça, isso não era o que Harry precisava. Sirius regateou e conseguiu soltar-se, no entanto, mal deu um passo quando a mão de Severus se levantou realizando uma florescer com sua varinha, de imediato uma barreira azul transparente se erguia isolando dos demais.

— Que demônios está fazendo?! —gritou Sirius. — Eu tenho direito de estar com Harry neste momento e não esse mau nascido pederasta!

— Severus é o parceiro de Harry. —aclarou Dumbledore. — E como tal, sabe que precisa estar só com ele ao momento de ter que lhe dizer o que passa… Entende, Sirius, e espera a ocasião para poder ver a tua afilhado.

Sirius grunhiu mais soube que não podia fazer nada se Dumbledore se punha de parte do Professor. Ademais, seu coração deteve-se impedindo-lhe qualquer movimento quando notou que Harry se removia um pouco.

Todos permaneceram expectantes por uns minutos, vendo como o garoto ia acordando lentamente. Ron podia sentir a respiração agitada de Draco a seu lado, já não se importava nada, lhe abraçou lhe brindando sua força para suportar esse momento.

Passaram uns segundos de absoluta quietude... De repente, os braços de Harry rodearam a Severus, estreitando lhe fortemente. Seu rosto tinha ficado escondido no pescoço do Pocionista, ninguém podia ver as expressões de nenhum dos dois, também não podiam os escutar, mas a forma em que Harry se sujeitava de Severus lhe fez entender que já sabia tudo.

Ron sentiu como Draco se aferrava também a ele, e pôde o sujeitar justo a tempo quando o loiro não pôde mais e se desmaiou.


	29. O pesadelo de cada coração.

Ninguém lhe punha atenção, Ron levou em braços a Draco até a cama mais próxima e chamou à enfermeira. Ao ver o que passava, Poppy correu para eles enquanto Dumbledore fazia o mesmo, preocupado pela saúde de outro de seus alunos.

— Que passou, Weasley? —perguntou Poppy fazendo a um lado para poder revisar a Draco.

— Desmaiou-se quando viu que Harry acordou.

A enfermeira assentiu e já não perguntou mais, supondo que seguramente se devia à situação de estresses do garoto Slytherin. Remus também se acercou tentando averiguar o que passava, e ao ficar sem vigilância, Sirius quis se acercar para chegar até Harry, no entanto, a barreira continuava. Desesperava-lhe não poder a romper, ainda não se conseguia uma varinha que lhe fizesse se sentir mago novamente. O pior de tudo era saber que Snivellius continuava monopolizando a Harry e fora o responsável pelo manter afastado de seu afilhado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus sentia que seu coração não poderia mais, os soluços de Harry lhe queimavam como ácido na alma, já não sabia que fazer nem que lhe dizer, só se concretava ao abraçar e lhe acariciar as costas enquanto sentia como o jovem batalhava até para respirar, se afogando em seu próprio pranto.

— Meu bebê, Sev! —gemeu tão debilmente que mal se escutava. — Por que tinha que passar?

— Não o sei, amor. Ainda que existisse um Porquê, é possível que jamais o saibamos, não deixe que a dúvida te consuma, Harry, você é forte e poderá o superar.

— Não sei… é que tínhamos tantos planos, não é justo, não quero o perder!

— Amor, não é que o percamos de tudo, agora temos um anjinho que nos cuidará.

— Não quero um anjinho! —exclamou afogando seus soluços—. Quero a meu bebê azedo e hostil, Sev, quero-o a ele!

Toda a fortaleza que Severus tentou manter se veio abaixo e se abraçando de Harry começou a chorar suavemente. O moreno menor separou-se para limpar-lhe as lágrimas com seus dedos.

— Não chore. —pediu comovido. —Você não chore, meu Sev… me dói mais.

— Choro mais por ti, porque eu queria que jamais sofresse… porque tinha prometido que sua vida seria feliz, e não tenho podido te proteger de todo dano.

— É tão triste tudo isto, Severus. Mas como diz, agora temos um anjinho.

— Sairemos bem, verdade, Harry?

— Isso espero. —respondeu ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos derramaram mais lágrimas.

— Amor, tenho que te dar uma poção para que durma, isso te fará descansar um pouco mais. —informou-lhe roçando seus lábios com os de Harry. —Por favor, não renegue e a toma, que eu preciso que te recupere rápido.

— A tomarei…, mas não te vá, quero te ver ao acordar.

— Ficarei a teu lado, prometo.

— E talvez, talvez quando acorde me dê conta que todo foi um sonho horrível.

— Amor…

— Deixa-me pensar assim, Sev, pelo menos um pouquinho.

Severus assentiu ainda que angustiava a ansiedade de Harry por negar o sucedido, no entanto podia entendê-lo, ele tivesse dado o que fosse para acordar e descobrir que nada era verdadeiro. Harry bebeu a poção que Severus lhe entregou e voltando a recostar-se, fechou os olhos disposto a dormir. A seu lado, o mais velho terminou de secar as bochechas inundadas de lágrimas e depois de dar-lhe um beijo na testa, voltou a acomodar a seu lado, estreitando em seu peito brindando-lhe seu amor e calor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco acordou graças a uma estimulação da enfermeira, e quando recordou o último que viu, baixou a mirada envergonhado.

— Acho que tudo está bem. —disse Poppy. — Seguramente tanta tensão emocional está resistindo, jovem Malfoy. Sugiro-lhe que descanse um momento mais.

Draco assentiu sem levantar a mirada. Nesse momento ia entrando Lucius à enfermaria, trocou uma breve mirada de ódio com Sirius antes de descobrir a Draco recostado em uma das camas e dirigiu-se para lá.

— Que sucedeu?

— Foi um desmaio. —disse Poppy. – Acabo-lhe de comunicar a seu filho que é provável que seja devido aos estresses, mas de qualquer maneira lhe realizarei várias provas mais, e solicitarei o apoio dos medimagos aproveitando sua presença.

— Acha que se trate de alguma outra complicação? —interrogou Dumbledore.

— É só que opino que nenhuma revisão está de sobra.

Dumbledore assentiu e Lucius fez o mesmo aceitando os procedimentos da enfermeira. Depois olhou para Remus e viu-lhe acercar-se a Sirius, os ciúmes invadiram-lhe o coração, mas tomou ar para permanecer em seu lugar junto ao leito de seu filho, a quem não pensava abandonar por nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Você sabia? –perguntou Sirius ao sentir a presença de Remus, mas não decolou sua mirada azul das costas de Severus quem continuava impedindo que alguém se acercasse.

— Sim… e asseguro-te que jamais tinha visto a Harry tão feliz.

— Não posso, simplesmente não posso imaginar porque meu menino pôs os olhos nesse ranhoso. Seguramente Snivellius fez-lhe beber algum filtro amoroso.

— Não foi assim, e quando te dê conta quanto se querem compreenderá que não é questão de feitiços.

— E por culpa desse idiota, agora Harry sofre.

— Severus não é culpado de nada, tão só de amar e lutar por ele.

— Não posso o tolerar. —grunhiu apertando os dentes.

— Terá que fazer, porque Harry não lhe abandonará… Isso te posso assegurar.

Sirius ia protestar quando viu que o Pocionista por fim se incorporava, e depois de deixar sair um pouco de ar de seus pulmões se girou para eles desfazendo a barreira. O animago ficou admirado ao notar os olhos irritados do outro mago, depois olhou a Harry e seu coração estremeceu-se ao vê-lo ainda soluçando entre sonhos.

— Pode vê-lo, mas não lhe acorde. —a voz de Severus escutava-se grave, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sirius não encontrou nenhum deixo de ódio nela.

O pocionista não esperou resposta, foi ocupar uma cadeira do outro lado da cama. Sirius recuperou então sua mirada enfadada, não lhe agradava sentir que era vigiado, e continuava pensando que Severus Snape não tinha nenhuma autoridade para dispor de quem estava junto a Harry e quem não. No entanto, a suave voz de Remus instando-lhe a não perturbar o sonho de Harry lhe fez continuar em silêncio.

Acercou-se para a cama tentando ignorar a presença de Snape do outro lado sujeitando a mão de sua afilhado. Carinhosamente penteou o rebelde cabelo que se negava a permanecer em seu lugar. Tivesse gostado que acordasse e poder falar com dele, mas teve que reconhecer os benefícios do sono para Harry e se manteve calado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Poppy dirigiu-se a seu despacho em busca de algumas poções reveladoras para Draco. Dumbledore foi atrás dela, fechando a porta quando ambos estiveram a sós, não lhe surpreendeu a encontrar revisando suas estantes e que não volteara ao olhar.

— Não deve te sentir culpada, minha querida Poppy. —assegurou suavemente. — Tem sido um desafortunado incidente.

— Mas, talvez não tenha atuado com a suficiente rapidez. —respondeu ainda sem se girar, mas sua voz se escutava avariada, foi evidente para o mago maior que estava chorando. — Meu único dever é salvaguardar a integridade dos alunos e é provável que um ato de negligência de minha parte seja o responsável pelo sucedido.

— Sabe que isso não é assim. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que tivesse feito até o impossível por salvar ao filho de Severus e Harry.

— Tivesse dado minha vida, Diretor! —exclamou deixando-se cair em uma cadeira, cobrindo seu rosto choroso com ambas mãos. — Nunca pude fazer nada por ele, e agora que minhas mãos quiçá tinham a solução para manter sua felicidade, fui uma inepta!

— Não te julgue tão duramente, Poppy.

— É que não entendo por que sempre lhe passam as piores coisas a ele… a eles dois!

— A vida foi-lhes dura, mas têm-se o um ao outro e seu amor sempre será suficiente para se manter felizes, por mais provas difíceis que tenha por superar.

— Oxalá tivesse podido fazer algo. —suspirou enrouquecida.

— Não deixe que seus sentimentos te impeça ser objetiva, sabe que não pode reprochar-te seu proceder como enfermeira, amiga minha.

Dumbledore acercou-se para estreitar o ombro da enfermeira, esta assentiu tentando aceitar as palavras do Diretor. No entanto, doía-lhe não ter podido ajudar a quem amava, a quem renunciou por jamais ter tido uma esperança, por esses anos que a separariam sempre de seu coração.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Depois de assegurar-se que Sirius se comportaria adequadamente, Remus se acercou à cama de Draco, este continuava recostado com a mirada fixa na parede contrária à onde estava Harry. No entanto, o que intrigou ao licantropo foi a presença de Ron aí e não junto à cama onde dormia seu melhor amigo.

— O Professor Snape não te fará nada se te acerca, Ronald.

— Sim, é que, bom… Harry dorme agora, irei quando acorde.

Remus ia perguntar algo mais quando um sinal de Lucius lhe fez lhe seguir a um extremo da habitação.

— Remus, eles dois… —disse olhando a seu filho e a Ron—… estão juntos me entende?

— Quer dizer que…

— Sim, justo isso.

Remus talvez não tivesse crido nem uma palavra se não fosse porque ao olhar detidamente notou os dedos de ambos garotos se roçando suavemente, e o intercâmbio de doces miradas falavam mais que qualquer argumento. Já não disse nada, o mundo parecia se ter voltado louco de repente.

Justo nesse momento uma cabeleira castanha assomava pela porta da enfermaria, levava muito tempo buscando a seus amigos e finalmente decidiu ir a um lugar onde não queria os encontrar, mas no que tinham altas possibilidades de aparecer. Notou intrigada a presença de várias pessoas, ainda que o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi ver a Draco na cama mais próxima à porta e a Harry no extremo oposto.

— Que sucedeu? —perguntou a Remus quem estava mais cerca dela.

— Minha querida Hermione, vá com Ron, ele saberá te explicar.

Hermione assentiu e ainda que queria acercar-se a Harry preferiu seguir as indicações de seu Professor, intimidava lhe chegar até a cama de seu amigo, onde Sirius e Snape continuavam um à cada lado deste.

Ron fez-lhe um lugar no cadeirão no que estava. Draco fechou os olhos tentando não escutar, mas tão só de recordar o sucedido, ainda baixo suas pálpebras se escorriam alguma que outra lágrima. Uns minutos mais tarde, os formosos olhos marrons também choravam enquanto olhava ao longe o rosto de Harry, ainda dormindo se adivinhava seu sofrimento, ela podia notar a diferença, sobretudo depois de ter descoberto o brilho tão reluzente que desprendia desde que soube que estava grávido.

— Não posso achar que tudo isto esteja sucedendo. —comentou culpada. — Sinto-me mau, tenho estado demasiado afastada de vocês.

— Não é assim, deve nos desculpar por não ser sincero contigo sabendo que é nossa melhor amiga, mas oxalá entenda que a situação não era para se propagar aos quatro ventos.

— Sei-o… pobre Harry, mas não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que o Professor Snape não lhe deixará só em nenhum momento.

Ron assentiu, voltou a acercar à cama onde Draco fingia dormir. Ele lhe conhecia perfeitamente para saber que não era verdadeiro, mas não o delatou, somente lhe acariciou as costas confortando. Hermione sorriu ao ver isso, apesar da tormenta que se desatava, era muito doce ser testemunha do raio de luz que brindava o amor de Ron pelo loiro Slytherin.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Um par de horas mais tarde, Harry começou a acordar. Rapidamente Severus apressou-se a inclinar-se para ele, sussurrando ao ouvido enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. Sirius olhou aquilo assombrado, nunca se tivesse imaginado àquele homem que lhe parecia tão aborrecível se comportar com delicadeza para com alguém mais.

— Sev… —suspirou Harry aumentando o assombro de seu padrinho—… Severus.

— Aqui estou. —respondeu cerca de seu ouvido.

Harry abriu os olhos encontrando-se com uns irises negros observando-lhe amoroso. Sorriu tristemente enquanto levava sua mão ao rosto do Professor e acariciava.

— Obrigado por não te ir.

— Ninguém me afastaria daqui.

— Amo-te.

Severus acercou-se um pouco mais para dizer-lhe algo que Sirius não atingiu a escutar, mas notou como Harry suspirava comprazido. Finalmente Harry desviou a mirada descobrindo a seu padrinho pela primeira vez, e já não seguiu buscando nada mais, se aferrou pendurando do pescoço de Severus com força.

— Por favor, Sirius, não o separe de meu lado!

— Harry…

— Não diga nada, não quero saber agora que lhe odeia e que não o quer junto a mim… não quero te escutar pronunciar nem uma só palavra em sua contra.

— O único que quero te dizer é que jamais faria nada que te lastimara, nem sequer ainda que tenha que aceitar as decisões já tomadas.

— Para valer? —perguntou voltando a olhá-lo, agora com esperanças.

— Sim. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe carinhoso. — Agora me vou, Harry, tão só queria ver que te acordasse. Entendo que neste momento precisa de paz e minutos a sós com teu parceiro. Regressarei depois de acordo?

Harry assentiu agradecido enquanto agora era Snape quem olhava surpreendido a atitude tomada pelo animago, no entanto, não disse nada ao respeito. Sirius deu um beijo na em testa de Harry e pôs-se de pé. Antes de afastar-se correu o biombo que o isolaria do resto da enfermaria, assim seu afilhado não veria a Draco na outra cama, supôs que o melhor era não lhe dar mais sobressaltos.

Ao passar junto a Remus e Lucius, evitou olhá-los, mas pôde sentir os olhos de ambos fixos nele, ainda que os únicos que lhe provocavam algum efeito eram os dourados que tanto amava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Dumbledore acercou-se aonde Severus secava a recente umidade das bochechas de Harry. Ao vê-lo, Harry incorporou-se um pouco.

— Posso ir-me já daqui? —pediu esperançado por uma resposta positiva.

— Deverei falá-lo com os medimagos, Harry.

— Por favor… não quero me ficar mais tempo neste lugar.

— Toma em conta que na Torre não poderá ser tão bem cuidado como na enfermaria.

— Eu lhe cuidarei. —interveio Severus. —Por favor, Albus, não pode pretender que nos separemos neste momento.

— Entendo, mas seria perigoso para vocês.

— Os alunos que se encontram no castelo não o notarão, e ainda faltam três dias para o regresso dos demais… pelo menos esse tempo permite que Harry fique em minhas habitações.

Dumbledore assentiu e deu meia volta para dirigir-se para os medimagos que atendiam a seu aluno. Uns minutos mais tarde tinha conseguido convencê-los de aceder a cumprir a petição de Harry e autorizavam sua saída da enfermaria. No entanto tiveram que esperar um par de horas mais em que estiveram lhe realizando uma série de exames para confirmar que seu corpo não sofresse de nenhuma complicação, finalmente Harry pôde ter via livre para sair.

Severus ajudou-lhe a levantar-se, Harry não queria ir em nenhuma cadeira móvel nem também não em braços, precisava sair por seu próprio pé e ainda que se sentia débil, estava seguro de que poderia o conseguir. Ao passar pela cama de Draco viu-o, estava de costas a ele, mas se deteve intrigado por aquilo.

— Continua seu caminho, Harry. —disse-lhe Remus carinhosamente—. Foi só um desvanecimento pela impressão, mas estará bem em uns minutos.

Harry assentiu e abraçando-se de Severus saiu da enfermaria sem fazer nem uma pergunta. Os corredores estavam vazios, Severus supôs que Dumbledore se tinha encarregado de manter ocupados aos escassos habitantes de Hogwarts nesse momento, dessa forma podiam chegar a seu destino sem ser vistos.

Ao entrar à habitação, Harry olhou o retrato de seus olhos verdes, estes tinham uma sombra de tristeza e as escuras pestanas luziam úmidas, como se tivessem estado chorando. Ao vê-lo, Severus moveu sua varinha e cobriu a imagem com uma coberta. O moreno menor não protestou, mas ao desviar sua mirada, soluçou novamente ao descobrir um par de sapatinhos azuis repousando sobre o criado-mudo.

Ia tomá-los quando Severus se adiantou e os sujeitou antes que ele.

— Lamento-o, Harry, devia ter preparado a habitação antes de que chegasses… descansa enquanto me faço cargo de tudo.

— Que pensa fazer?

— O melhor é que não tenha nenhuma lembrança que te lastime.

— Não, Sev! —suplicou choroso. —Por favor não me tires os sapatinhos!

— Mas…

— Me dá, te suplico!

— Não acho que seja boa ideia, os ter contigo te atormentará.

— Prometo-te que não, mas por favor, me dá os sapatinhos!

Harry quis tirar-lhe, mas o Professor levantou o braço para deixá-los fora de seu alcance.

— Sev, dá-me! —suplicou alongando-se para atingi-los ainda que fracassou devido à altura do Professor. — Não me atormentarei, te juro, mas não me tires a única lembrança que fica!

— Amor, entende que não é bom.

— Sev, era demasiado pequeno, nunca pude o sentir… —lhe disse chorando enquanto se esticava mais apesar de saber que jamais poderia os atingir. —… e nem sequer ficou uma tumba onde esteja escrito seu nome… nem sequer tinha um nome! —agregou chorando ainda mais — Esses sapatinhos azuis são o único que me diz que realmente existiu, que tivemos essa ilusão e não foi um sonho!... dá-me, te suplico!

Severus não sabia que fazer, era demasiado doloroso ver a desesperada súplica de Harry, seus olhos agoniados e cheios de lágrimas pela possibilidade de perder um grande tesouro, e não pôde mais, baixou a mão lhe entregando os sapatinhos azuis que fazia tão só em uma semana se tinham convertido no primeiro presente de seu filho.

Harry sorriu quando os teve em suas mãos, e amorosamente os levou a seu peito, abrigando como se se tratasse de seu bebê. Severus abraçou-lhe e o garoto recostou sua cabeça no tórax de seu casal, sussurrando-lhe um emocionado "obrigado" que chegou direto ao coração do Professor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nesse momento, Poppy e os medimagos revisavam os resultados dos feitiços diagnósticos e olhavam-se entre eles com surpresa… nenhum se atreveu a formular nenhuma pergunta e muito menos a expressar comentário algum sobre o que viam. Em silêncio decidiram repetir as provas, era muito melhor estar seguros, após tudo, jamais se tivessem esperado encontrar algo assim.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus tinha acomodado a Harry em sua cama e cobriu-o com as mantas pese a que o fogo da lareira ardia esplendorosamente, depois foi a se reunir com ele, comovido de ver que os formosos e agora tristes olhos verdes não deixavam de olhar os sapatinhos enquanto lhes acariciava suavemente.

— Está seguro de que isto está bem?

— Não sei, Sev, mas não quero me desfazer deles, me entende verdade?

— Claro que te entendo, Harry, mas não quero te ver sofrer.

— O sofrimento não se irá os fazendo desaparecer.

— Quisesse poder fazer algo mais por ti. —disse-lhe acercando a seu peito para em seguida beijar-lhe no alto da cabeça, Harry sorriu, suspirou sentindo um suave bem-estar ao ver-se rodeado pelos braços de seu casal.

— Faz mais do que imagina1.

O Professor lhe aconchegou ainda mais compreendendo o que Harry queria lhe dizer, também ele se sentia muito melhor tendo a seu lado.

— Sev?

— Precisa algo?

— Sim… amanhã quisesse ir falar com Draco.

— Não é necessário, amor, eu farei você não tem por que se agitar demasiado.

— Quero fazê-lo eu sim?

— De acordo, se isso te ajuda te apoiarei em todo momento.

— Isso espero, Sev.

Severus assentiu e sentiu um alívio em seu coração quando Harry deixou de abraçar os sapatinhos para lhe abraçar a ele e pouco a pouco foram dormindo. Ainda que ainda não tivesse anoitecido, eles já não acordaram senão até a manhã seguinte, e ainda que nenhum dos dois tinha tomado nenhuma poção para dormir sem sonhos, puderam descansar sem ver seu repouso pregado de pesadelos. Pelo que à manhã seguinte luziam mais relaxados, pese a que seus olhos não brilhavam como antes.

Harry deixou os sapatinhos na gaveta antes de dar a volta e tomar a mão de Severus, ambos iriam para a enfermaria seguindo o desejo de Harry, não queria deixar passar mais tempo sem falar com Draco. Assim que entraram, só estava Ron, quem não se separou nem um minuto em toda a noite de seu parceiro, se pôs de pé se interpondo novamente entre o loiro e quem podiam representar uma ameaça.

— Harry, juro-te que foi só um acidente. —implorou preocupado por aquele encontro. Draco simplesmente ficou quieto em seu lugar, baixando a mirada.

— Que faz aqui, Ron? —questionou Harry entornando os olhos.

— Amo-o. —respondeu depois de uma profunda exalação. — Sinto muito não te ter dito antes, mas é que…

— Vocês dois estão juntos?

Ron assentiu ante a surpresa do casal que tinha em frente. Severus entornou os olhos com mais raiva, não podia achar que Draco tivesse sido capaz de lhe jogar em cara a Harry sobre sua relação quando ele também tinha falhado. Ao notar a furiosa expressão de seu Professor, Ron engoliu duro, mas levantou estoicamente o queixo olhando a seu perplexo amigo.

— Cometemos um erro, é verdadeiro, mas jamais quisemos te fazer dano e o que passou foi um mero acidente, não culpe a Draco, Harry… por favor.

— Eu não o culpo. —disse Harry provocando a surpresa de todos os presentes.

Draco atreveu-se a levantar a mirada e notou como seu ex namorado lhe olhava diretamente e ainda que luzia bem mais triste do que jamais lhe tinha visto, lhe sorria.

— Não te culpo, Draco. —disse-lhe suavemente. — Por isso me urgia vir a falar contigo, sabia que devia te sentir mal pelo sucedido, mas você não é responsável por nada… eu escorreguei e caí, foi só um acidente.

As últimas palavras de Harry saíram avariadas por um pranto retido. Ao notá-las, Severus apertou-lhe os ombros brindando-lhe seu apoio tal como lhe tinha prometido. Draco separou os lábios com a intenção de expressar sua gratidão, nesse momento até sentia-se seguro de que a voz sairia por fim de sua garganta. Mas de repente, os gritos furiosos de Lucius procedentes do despacho de Poppy fizeram-nos a todos girar a cabeça para lá.

— Como demônios me vêm a dizer agora que meu filho está grávido?!... Vocês lhe fizeram prova nesse dia e não saiu nada, são uma parvada de incompetentes!

Ron girou a olhar a seu parceiro, incrédulo pelo que todos tinham escutado. Draco estava cadavericamente pálido, um tremor fez presa de seu corpo… o pânico invadiu lhe ante o que sabia que aquilo significava, seu pesadelo jamais terminaria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Continua:


	30. O porquê do feitiço

Ron tentava com todas suas forças controlar a Draco. O loiro removia-se com força em sua cama, chutava e lutava por se soltar, seus olhos olhavam desorbitados há nada, tentava gritar sem o conseguir.

— Draco, acalma-te, faz favor… tranquilo. —lhe suplicava Ron sem soltá-lo pese a surpreender-se da enorme força com que seu casal tentava se libertar.

Mas o Slytherin não obedecia e seguia incontrolável. Harry tentou acercar-se, mas Severus impediu-lhe sujeitando-lhe firmemente dos ombros, não ia permitir que se lastimara em balde. Harry não teve tempo de protestar porque nesse momento entravam Poppy e Lucius atraídos pelo ruído. De imediato compreenderam o que passava e a enfermeira se apressou a dar uma suave poção para dormir e obrigar a Draco a tomar, ajudada tanto por Lucius como pelo ruivo.

Finalmente o corpo de Draco se relaxou até ficar profundamente dormindo.

— Disse-lhe que não gritasse. —reprendeu Poppy a Lucius.

— A culpa é sua, supõe-se que lhe revisaram depois do sucedido e disseram que não encontraram nada!

— E não tinha, ou pelo menos isso parecia!

— Que sucede aqui?

Todos se giraram à porta para ver entrar a Dumbledore. Por uns segundos ninguém respondeu. Ron continuava junto à Draco, olhando-lhe assustado por sua reação. Harry retido em braços de Severus, e Poppy e Lucius olhando-se desafiantes.

— Devo repetir a pergunta?

— Os exames que lhe fizemos ao jovem Malfoy deram positivo para gravidez. —confirmou Poppy com seriedade. — Tenho estado tratando de explicar ao Senhor Malfoy que não temos ideia de como se pôde passar por alto na primeira revisão… a não ser que, a gravidez seja posterior àquele dia. —agregou olhando a Ron.

Ron não se moveu, não entendia nada. A gravidez não podia ser depois porque ele e Draco não voltaram a ter relações, mas se dizia isso, assumiriam que o bebê seguramente era de Voldemort e não queria isso.

— Sim… é meu. —afirmou suavemente enquanto acariciava o cabelo loiro.

Sua afirmação impactou a todos os presentes, só Dumbledore lhe observou com suspeita, compreendeu os motivos do ruivo para dizer isso, mas ainda que se escutava sincero, algo lhe dizia que mentia.

— Poppy, faz favor realiza as provas de paternidade necessárias. —ordenou Dumbledore conseguindo o consentimento de Lucius nesse momento.

— Mas é meu! —afirmou Ron enfrentando-lhes pela primeira vez. — Não é necessária nenhuma prova, o filho de Draco é meu também!

— Nestes casos é melhor estar seguro, jovem Weasley. —respondeu Dumbledore tentando ser o mais gentil possível. — Compreenderá que a outra possibilidade é um risco importante para Draco e não podemos fingir que nada sucedeu.

Ron sabia que não podia ir contra as ordens do Diretor, muito menos se eram autorizadas pelo pai de Draco. Não lhe ficou mais remédio que esperar a que seu casal não sofresse extrapor aquilo.

Todos tiveram que sair enquanto Poppy revisava a Draco em companhia do Diretor. Ron teve que obedecer pese a que queria ficar junto ao garoto. Hermione e Blaise chegaram justo no momento em que aguardavam no corredor. A garota, ao ver a Harry correu a abraçá-lo com força.

— Harry, sinto tanto. —lhe soluçou baixinho.

— Hermione, agora não é um bom momento. —disse separando-lhe para em seguida olhar a Ron quem mantinha-se afastado deles.

— Que passa?

— Draco está grávido… e há possibilidades de que seja de Voldemort.

Blaise e Hermione empalideceram, eles não estavam inteirados de todo o sofrido por Draco durante seu sequestro. Rapidamente a garota soltou-se de Harry e foi reunir-se com seu amigo enquanto Blaise olhava para a enfermaria, comovido pela dor que devia estar passando seu melhor amigo.

Ron abraçou a Hermione já sem lhe importar nada, precisava tanto de alguém em quem se apoiar e chorou longamente em seu ombro.

Uns minutos depois, a porta da enfermaria voltou a abrir-se para dar passo a Dumbledore convidando-lhes a passar. Lucius encontrava-se já sentado junto a seu filho, e seu rosto dizia mais que mil palavras, não eram boas notícias o que lhes esperava.

— Que passou? —perguntou Ron acercando-se do outro lado da cama.

— Há magia escura rodeando a gravidez de Draco. —respondeu Dumbledore se desculpando. — Por isso não se pôde detectar em sua primeira revisão, é devido ao feitiço de proteção que pôs Tom sobre ele. Isso impediu nos dar conta do que estava passando.

— E por que agora sim? —perguntou Snape.

— Porque o bebê está crescendo e desenvolvendo sua própria magia, ele mesmo se manifestou.

Ninguém se atrevia a formular a pergunta que todos queriam saber, mas tinham temor de escutar, ainda que pelo rosto preocupado de Lucius quase podiam assegurar a resposta.

— Não o sabemos com exatidão. —disse Dumbledore ao compreender o que pensavam. — O feitiço de proteção é demasiado forte e não nos deixa ver muito, ainda que pela magia que desprende o bebê o mais provável é que seja o que todos tememos.

— Não o creio. —sussurrou Ron trémulo. — É meu… eu o sei, é meu!

— Isso só o comprovaremos ao nascimento, Senhor Weasley.

— Não podes atravessar o feitiço? —questionou Snape.

— Posso, meu querido Severus, mas não sem risco de lastimar ao bebê ou ao jovem Malfoy… me temo que Tom tem tomado as suficientes precauções.

Voltou-se a fazer um pesado silêncio, alguns olhavam a Draco quem ainda dormindo não parecia estar descansando. Não lhe ficava mais remédio que esperar a que acordasse e lhe ajudar a superar essa amarga situação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sirius chegava nesse momento a Hogwarts usando a lareira do despacho de Dumbledore, pensou em falar primeiro com ele antes de ir visitar a Harry, mas ao o encontrar vazio decidiu ir em busca de seu afilhado. Seu coração deu um viro quando ao abrir a porta se topou com Remus.

— O-olá. —saudou nervoso.

— Olá como está?

— Bem… e você?

— Também. Vim a buscar a Albus para entregar-lhe meus programas de estudos e a sugestão para Draco.

— Dumbledore não está. De modo que o garoto regressará as aulas?

— Isso espero. Vens a ver a Harry?

— Sim, dirigia-me nestes momentos a sua habitação.

— Será melhor que o busque nas masmorras.

Sirius ficou estático ao escutá-lo, talvez não deveria lhe surpreender, mas de todos modos não deixava de impactar e recordar a relação de sua afilhado com o Professor de Poções.

— Se quer acompanhar-te. —propôs Remus ao notar a indecisão de seu amigo. — Mas posso assegurar-te que Severus não é nenhum problema.

— Pode ser, mas não creio me acostumar cedo à ideia de que Harry esteja com ele.

Remus sorriu carinhoso, compreendeu que para Sirius era demasiado forte saber do amor entre esses dois, mas se sentia orgulhoso de ver ele tentar. Empreenderam o caminho rumo às masmorras em silêncio, mas ao ir baixando umas solitárias escadas de caracol, Sirius distraiu-se olhando por uma janela para os campos de Hogwarts, recordando sua época de marotos e quando Lucius se mantinha afastado de Remus. Sua desconcentração fez-lhe calcar mal e escorregar, felizmente conseguiu sustentar-se para não cair pelas escadas e não passou de um degrau.

Remus riu ante a torpeza de seu amigo e foi sentar-se a seu lado assegurando-se que estava bem. Sirius não pôde se ofender, pois seu coração batia fortemente ante a cercania que obrigava estar sentados juntos nessa estreita escadaria.

— Te lastimaste? —perguntou Remus sem deixar de rir.

— Pouquinho.

Remus parou de rir ao instante, a resposta de Sirius tinha saído quase em um suspiro e sua mirada azul tornava-se depredadora enquanto inclinava-se ligeiramente para seu amigo e sorria-lhe expandindo todo seu encanto ao arredor.

— Talvez devamos continuar. —sugeriu Remus ainda que o acosso de Sirius impedia-lhe mover-se e agora se encontrava encurralado contra o trilho.

— Não se me antoja… pelo menos não antes de fazer algo que faz água minha boca.

Os olhos azuis reluziram comprazidos ao ver que os lábios de Remus se entreabriam inconscientemente, almejando um beijo que estava a escassos milímetros de concretar-se. Finalmente Sirius uniu seus lábios aos do castanho sentindo emocionado como este lhe correspondia sem demora, entrelaçando seus dedos em seu longo cabelo escuro, lhe acariciando suavemente enquanto desfrutava embelezado do ansiado contato.

Foi nesse momento, quando Sirius sentiu a língua de Remus roçando a sua, bebendo seus suspiros, que compreendeu o erro cometido. Não queria o perder, não queria afastar de seu lado e deixar ao campo livre a ninguém, muito menos a Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius Black não se considerava um perdedor, sempre tinha tomado o que queria, tivesse ou não tivesse dono… agora não ia ser a exceção, muito menos quando não se tratava de uma simples conquista, era o amor ao que tinha pretendido renunciar e agora se arrependia.

— Amo-te! —gemeu entrecortadamente estreitando mais a Remus contra seu corpo.

— Sirius…

— Diga-me agora que me ama, Moony!

— Eu… eu te… te amo.

O coração do animago bateu como nunca, as palavras que tinha escutado tantas vezes em lábios de dezenas de mulheres, por fim faziam sentido. Um calor imenso invadiu lhe todo o corpo, tinha uma imperiosa necessidade de se reclamar dono dessa alma e esse corpo que agora gemiam baixo dele.

— Sirius, pare. —pediu Remus quando seu amigo foi desabotoando a túnica.

— Moony, preciso ter-te!

— Aqui não.

— Onde, quando?

— Preciso falar primeiro com Lucius. —respondeu entrecortadamente, pois o moreno esfregava seu quadril com a sua arrancando-lhe avassaladores gemidos de prazer.

— É impossível soltar-te agora.

— Sirius…

— É impossível! —repetiu introduzindo uma mão baixo as calças de Remus.

O licantropo mordeu-se os lábios e suas costas curvou-se ante esse contato. A razão abandonou lhe e sua vontade desapareceu quando o animago lhe separou dos joelhos para se fazer mais espaço… Remus já não podia pensar em nada mais que em que finalmente seu primeiro grande amor estava lhe acariciando.

Beijando-se vorazmente, Sirius masturbou a Remus até conseguir que sua mão se umedecera de sua cálida substância. Tão só de pensá-lo, a Sirius só lhe bastou uma arremetida com seu quadril conseguindo que sua ereção golpeasse na entreperna do outro mago para se sentir estremecido por um forte orgasmo que lhe deixou totalmente trémulo.

Ao sacar a mão, Sirius olhou-a admirando a consistência do sêmen e seu brilhante que a fazia parecer pura e imaculada. Suavemente Remus incorporou-se e sedutoramente sentou-se montado sobre o outro mago, sujeitando-lhe o pulso para que a mão ficasse entre ambos rostos.

— Tens provado alguma vez?

Sirius negou fixando seus olhos nos dourados que agora lhe viam divertidos. Lentamente Remus lambeu recolhendo com sua língua a maior parte do sêmen aderido à mão de Sirius e em seguida uniu seus lábios aos do animago. Este se tenso um pouco por um par de segundos, mas não lhe custou nada recuperaste e desfrutar de um novo sabor.

— É delicioso. —assegurou Sirius quando o beijo se rompeu e descansou sua testa no ombro de Remus.

— Não tenho a menor dúvida de que também o será… tenho tantas coisas que te ensinar.

— E quero aprendê-las contigo quando te vens a Grimmauld?

— Quando fale com Lucius, eu prometo. —assegurou mordiscando a orelha. — Mas hoje estará comigo, verdade?

— Como a cada mês.

Remus sorriu, nos meses que Sirius se tinha mantido afastado não eram uma boa lembrança, mas isso agora era tempo passado. Este seria sua segunda lua cheia desde seu regresso e agora estariam não só como amigos, de modo que não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que os sofrimentos por sua transformação seriam muito menos dolorosos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Draco abriu os olhos não se surpreendeu de encontrar a todos reunidos ao redor de sua cama. Podia recordar com clareza o motivo de suas miradas expectantes. Franziu o cenho levantando altivamente seu queixo para encará-los, ainda que sentia um nodo na garganta já não ia chorar e não permitiria que ninguém lhe olhasse com lástima ou náuseas pelo que levava dentro dele. Inclinando-se para a mesinha a um lado da cama, sustentou sua varinha na garganta para falar-lhes com decisão.

—"Quero interromper esta gravidez"

Ron pôs-se de pé abruptamente ao ler aquilo, o coração lhe deu um viro de medo.

— Draco, não pode fazer isso!

—"Posso e o farei, Ronald" —assegurou olhando aos olhos. — "Não acho que apoies a ideia de engendrar um filho desse monstro"

— Mas pode ser meu e sabe!

—"Não o é!" —assegurou sem importar-lhe a presença dos demais. — "Entende que o Senhor Escuro não teria nenhum motivo para pôr essa classe de feitiço em mim se não fosse porque tinha um motivo, e agora sabemos qual é".

— Mas podemos esperar!

—"Não quero esperar a nada, quero terminar com meu pesadelo de uma vez por todas e tenho todo o direito do fazer, ninguém pode o impedir, sou maior de idade e sei muito bem o que faço!"

Ron negou vigorosamente com a cabeça dantes de voltear a buscar apoio em Dumbledore, mas este se concretava ao escutar. No entanto, Lucius assentiu convencido de que a decisão de Draco era a melhor.

— Mas eu também tenho direito a opinar! —exclamou desesperado. — Tenho direito a querer esperar e a reclamar esse filho como meu!

— Não tens nenhum direito, Weasley. —assegurou Lucius—. Como bem disse meu filho, ele é maior de idade, e entre vocês não há nenhum laço legal, ele pode tomar as decisões que considere necessárias para o bem-estar de seu corpo e sua saúde.

— Não… faz favor, Draco, recapacita. —pediu sujeitando ambas mãos de seu casal.

—"Lamento-o, Ron, mas não mudarei de opinião" —Foi a resposta do loiro.

Ron buscou então ajuda em Harry, sabia do grande carinho entre eles, e ainda que Harry compreendeu o raciocino de seu amigo, quando abriu os lábios para lhe apoiar, Draco lhe deteve com um sinal de sua mão.

—"Nada do que diga me fará mudar de opinião. Quero-te muito, Harry, mas nem você nem Ronald têm nenhum direito a querer influir em minha decisão. Agora mesmo quero ir a San Mungo para que solucionem meu problema".

Draco se recostou dando por terminada a discussão. Ron afastou-se uns passos dando as costas aos demais para que não lhe vissem chorar mais, mas Hermione se lhe acercou lhe consolando amistosamente e Harry abandonou pela primeira vez a companhia de Severus para se ir reunir com seus dois amigos, nesse momento o ruivo os precisava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns minutos mais tarde, Ron estava sentado na cama vazia da enfermaria. Tinham-se levado à Draco já para San Mungo e ainda não podia achar que quando regressasse o faria sem o filho que ele sabia era seu. Hermione e Harry continuavam a seu lado enquanto Severus não fazia mais que se manter pendente da cada movimento de seu casal, decidido que ao notar o primeiro sinal de cansaço lhe levaria ainda que fosse pela força a suas habitações, esses eram dias em que eles deviam estar a sós, compartilhando sua dor, não mitigando o alheio.

No entanto sabia que por algo adorava a esse fedelho intrometido, sempre pensava nos demais antes que nele, e sendo Ronald Weasley quase seu irmão, era lógico compreender por que não queria decolar de seu lado.

Uns passos no corredor fizeram-lhes girar a ver quem entrava, só Ron continuou com a mirada fixa no solo, olhando as lousas barrosas pelas lágrimas.

— Meu menino! —exclamou Molly indo abraçá-lo efusivamente. — Não posso crer tudo o que Dumbledore nos contou! Voltámos do Egito assim que pudemos.

— Ajuda-me, mamãe. —pediu correspondendo ao abraço. — Não sei que fazer, faz favor impeça que Draco cometa uma tolice!

— Filho, estive falando com especialistas do Ministério. —comunicou-lhe Arthur apertando seu ombro, comovido pelo pranto de seu varão mais pequeno. — Mas lamento-o, todos asseguram que os Malfoy não têm por que esperar autorização nossa.

Ron não respondeu, de todos modos não tinha muitas esperanças de que sua família pudesse contra o poder Malfoy, mas isso não impedia que doesse. Severus aproveitou o momento para afastar a Harry um pouco deles.

— Para valer não está cansado? —perguntou abraçando-lhe suavemente.

— Agora não quero me ir de aqui, preciso estar com Ron quando tragam a Draco de regresso.

Severus assentiu e levou-lhe a um cadeirão onde podiam esperar mais comodamente. Nesse instante Remus e Sirius entraram à enfermaria, depois de buscá-los por todos lados supuseram os encontrar aí, mas a notícia com a que se toparam lhes tomou totalmente por surpresa. Remus não pôde evitar se sentir culpado por não estar junto a Lucius em um momento como esse, e talvez tivesse podido ajudar a que não tomassem uma decisão tão precipitada. Mas esperando que não fosse demasiado tarde, usou pó de flu para dirigir ao hospital.

— Tem confiança em que Remus poderá fazer algo. —assegurou Sirius sorrindo-lhe animado a seu afilhado.

— Isso espero… não sei como Draco pode pensar em querer lastimar a seu filho eu daria o que fosse pelo ter ainda comigo!

Severus abraçou mais forte a Harry, enquanto Sirius sentia um doloroso nodo em sua garganta ante a dor que mostrava o moreno. Poucos minutos depois, finalmente a lareira voltou a arder em chamas verdes e um a um foram entrando. Ron olhava angustiado em espera do aparecimento de Draco, algo intrigado porque voltassem pela lareira. Quando o viu aparecer, notou seus olhos chorosos e correu para ele, mas o loiro retrocedeu lhe impedindo se acercar.

— Que passa?... Por que foge de mim?

—"Não me toques!" —Gritou colocando seu varinha na garganta. — "Quero morrer-me!"

Ron sentia seus joelhos tremer ao pensar que tinha conseguido seu cometido e agora se arrependia, isso era algo que Draco seguramente batalharia para superar.

— Não se pôde fazer nada. —disse Dumbledore. — O feitiço de proteção impede que ninguém lastime ao bebê… Draco vai ter que aceitar sua gravidez.

—"Não quero!" —exclamou histérico—. "Não podem me obrigar ao fazer!" —Depois olhou a Harry e correu para ele sacudindo pelos ombros. — "Tu podes me ajudar, Harry, por favor, você e Dumbledore são os únicos com o poder suficiente para atravessar o feitiço, mas ele não quer o fazer… faz você, te suplico!"

Harry retrocedeu, horrorizado pela petição de Draco e negando-se vigorosamente a fazê-lo, girou seu corpo refugiando no peito de Severus. Este olhou a seu afilhado com profundo reproche, sem compreender como se atrevia a fazer semelhante petição a quem ainda sofria pela perda de seu filho.

—"Porque ninguém quer me ajudar?!" —reclamou-lhes enfurecido. — "Ninguém pensa em mim, no que significa levar o filho de um monstro dentro de mim, não pensam que isto pode me matar!"

— Esse bebê pode ser filho de meu Ron! —bramou Molly cruzando o rosto de Draco com uma bofetada.

— Mamãe! —exclamou Ron assustado vendo como o loiro soluçava mais forte enquanto se levava a mão à bochecha dolorida.

— Você não tem ideia no que se meteu! —ameaçou Lucius assinalando à embravecida mulher.

Mas Arthur também não ficou calado enquanto via como sua esposa tentava ser intimidada pelo poderoso Malfoy e se lhe enfrentou. Draco aproveitou o rebuliço para sair correndo daquele lugar. Ron quis ir atrás dele, mas Lucius se atravessava em seu caminho e em sua discussão com os Weasley não se deu conta do que passava com seu filho.

— Calem-se todos! —gritou furioso. — Draco foi-se e vocês não estão fazendo mais que piorar as coisas!

— Que? —perguntou Lucius confundido. — Mas a onde tem ido?

— Não o sei, há que o buscar.

Todos assentiram e saíram da enfermaria se dispersando para encontrar a Draco. Harry também quis o fazer, mas Severus lhe reteve suavemente.

— Amor, lamento muito o que está passando, mas não posso te permitir que andes correndo pelos corredores… ainda deverias estar descansando.

— De acordo, mas podemos ir pelo mapa a minha habitação, aí saberemos se está bem.

Severus assentiu, mas preferiu melhor invocar um Accio para levar o mapa para eles. Viram que o pontinho com o nome do loiro se encontrava chegando a uma das torres e ficava quieto.

— Parece que está bem. —comentou Severus. — Irei por Dumbledore para que o saibam. Fica-te aqui, amor.

Harry assentiu, mas assim que Severus marchou-se e voltou a ver o pontinho notou algo estranho, ainda continuava imóvel e temeu que estivesse lastimado. Suspirando fundo e esperando que Severus não se molestasse por desobedecê-lo foi para a Torre em busca de seu ex namorado. Quando chegou, o sangue se lhe foi aos pés ao ver ao loiro parado no peitoril da janela, o vento cambaleando perigosamente.

— Draco, desça daí agora mesmo! —ordenou assustado.

Draco negou, virou a cabeça para Harry e este pôde ver seus olhos anegados em pranto e a dor mais crua brotando deles. Levou sua varinha a sua garganta.

— "Diga-lhe a Ron que me perdoe, que não duvide jamais que o amo"

O moreno notou que não tinha esperança em sua mirada e soube que Draco não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que queria fazer, correu para ele com toda a intenção de sujeitar, mas o garoto lhe empurrou para o afastar. A debilidade que ainda tinha Harry lhe fez perder o equilíbrio e se desmaiar. Ao ver que novamente tinha lastimado a quem tanto queria, Draco quis descer para o ajudar, mas escorregou.

Seu rosto refletiu o terror ao sentir-se de cabeça ao vazio, fechou os olhos esperando que pelo menos aquilo lhe livraria de sua dor.

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Continua…


	31. O filho de Draco

Abaixo, nos jardins, um pressentimento fez que uns olhos azuis voltearam para acima, olhando aterrorizado o corpo do loiro cair desde o mais alto da Torre.

Ronald Weasley jamais tinha corrido tão rápido e sem sentir seu coração. Não tinha esperanças, ninguém podia sobreviver de uma altura maior aos cem metros. As lágrimas apagavam-lhe a visão e somente podia ver uma mancha vermelha na grama… não tinha dúvida, assim que chegasse a ele e comprovasse que a vida lhe tinha abandonado, morreria. Isso era o único que lhe mantinha correndo e não desfalecer de uma vez, queria fazer a seu lado, abraçado dele e lhe dizer quanto lhe amava ainda que já não pudesse o escutar.

Ao chegar, se derrapou caindo junto ao loiro, seu suéter vermelho estava rasgado. Suas mãos trémulas não se atreviam nem ao tocar. Não teve tempo de fazer nada mais, Lucius chegou até eles e fazendo a um lado, tomou a seu filho em braços e correu com ele para a enfermaria.

Enquanto, Dumbledore e Severus dirigiam-se para a Torre onde criam se encontrava Draco, mas grande foi sua surpresa quando a quem encontraram foi Harry se repondo do forte golpe.

— Harry está bem? —perguntou Severus cócoras a seu lado.

— Sim… E Draco?

Severus não soube que responder, não via a Draco por nenhum lado. Harry apressou-se a despejar-se e aterrorizado correu à janela enquanto seu casal corria para sujeitar-lhe da cintura já que este se inclinava perigosamente pelo borde.

— Não o vejo… saltou? —perguntou assustado.

— Está na enfermaria. —respondeu Dumbledore olhando o mapa abandonado no chão.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Uns minutos mais tarde, todos esperavam no corredor esperando a que Poppy saísse para dar relatórios sobre o estado de Draco, o único que pôde permanecer no interior foi Lucius. Ron já não teve forças para protestar e se recostava pesadamente na parede a suas costas, sem escutar as palavras de apoio de Hermione e Blaise.

Severus acercou-se a Harry para conduzi-lo a uma das cadeiras que se tinham colocado para sua espera.

— Harry, você deveria estar descansando… vamos a nossa habitação.

— Sev, eu não quero me mover daqui até saber que passou com Draco.

— É tão estranho que siga vivo depois dessa queda. —sussurrou fazendo que Harry descansasse em seu peito.

— Sim… pobre Ron. —exclamou olhando a seu amigo. — As ações de Draco estão-lhe afetando demasiado, não recordo o ter visto tão decaído.

— Já se reporá, a mim quem me preocupa é você.

Harry sorriu-lhe, compreendia sua insistência em descansar, mas simplesmente não podia se ir a dormir sem saber o que passava com Draco. Uns metros para além, Molly e Arthur observavam-nos dissimuladamente, ainda sem poder achar que esses dois terminassem juntos. Tivessem podido fazer muitas perguntas que revolteavam em suas mentes, mas agora o que mais importava era seu filho Ron, ele precisava de seu apoio.

Não demorou demasiado em se abrir a porta e Poppy saiu. Dumbledore acercou enquanto Ron fazia o mesmo ainda que se mantinha atrás do Diretor tentando escutar o que lhe diria.

— Nem um osso rompido. —informou a enfermeira, totalmente perplexa do que acabava de presenciar. — Não o entendo, senhor Diretor… o jovem Malfoy deveria estar morto e, no entanto, mal tem um raspão sem consequências.

— Muito temia-me, Poppy. —disse Albus com pesar. — Ainda que talvez devamos nos alegrar de que algo bom resultou desse feitiço.

— Já acordou? —apressou-se a perguntar Ron, ele não se importava inteirar-se de qualquer outra coisa, com saber que o loiro estava a salvo era mais que suficiente.

— Sim, jovem Weasley… passe, quer vê-lo.

O rosto de Ron alumiou-se e correu para o interior da enfermaria com um único pensamento "Seu furão queria vê-lo".

— E o bebê? —perguntou Molly espremendo nervosa as mãos.

— Tudo parece indicar que a gravidez continua sua marcha normal. —respondeu Poppy.

Molly assentiu e já todos guardaram silêncio. Nesse momento Lucius saiu da enfermaria, evidentemente molesto por ter que deixar só a seu filho com esse ruivo procedente de uma família de bárbaros sem modais. Os Weasley desviaram seu rosto para outro lado, para eles também não era muito prazeroso saber que poderiam unir seus sobrenomes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron sentiu cocegas no estômago quando viu a Draco recostado. Seus olhos cinzas olhavam suas mãos apertando o cobertor que lhe cobria e silenciosas lágrimas rodavam até seu pescoço umedecendo o pijama. Ao levantar a vista, Ron notou seus irises tão formosos agora rodeados por um halo vermelho de tanto chorar.

De um par de passos chegou até ele quando Draco levantou suas mãos lhe pedindo um abraço que ele não lhe negou. O loiro lhe estreitou fortemente como se temesse se desvanecesse em seus braços.

— Não chores, furão, já viste que má erva nunca morre. —disse-lhe tentando relaxá-lo. Draco permitiu-se um esboço de sorriso ante a constante imprudência do ruivo.

Lentamente separou-se dele para fazer uso de seu varinha… —"Me apoia em isto, Ron, tens que me ajudar a convencer a Harry para que me liberte, ele pode romper o feitiço"

— Como pode me pedir isso?... Eu sinto que o bebê que espera é meu.

—"Não, Ron, não o é! —exclamou veemente. — Tens que o entender, o Senhor Escuro jamais me teria posto um feitiço tão assustador se não fosse porque queria proteger a seu herdeiro!... Não pode supor que o faria para proteger o seu".

— Pode ser. —aceitou a lógica de Draco. — Mas do que não há nenhuma dúvida é de que também é seu filho, e tão só por isso o quero como meu, sem importar se leva ou não meu sangue.

—"É muito nobre, Ron, mas ainda não cai na conta que o que levo dentro é um engendro de mau, algo que só serve para ganhar uma guerra… uma arma contra Harry"

Ron guardou silêncio baixando a mirada, tinha que reconhecer que isso podia ser verdadeiro. Voldemort seguramente planejava algo contra seu melhor amigo… Mas lhe era humanamente impossível aceder a assassinar a alguém que ainda não tinha feito nada mau, e que ademais, era filho do homem que amava.

—"Ron… diga a Harry que quero falar com ele" —Lhe interrompeu Draco em seus pensamentos.

— Não, Draco, não pode pensar em seguir com essa loucura!... Recorda pelo que está passando Harry, não o lastimes dessa maneira!

—"Faço-o por seu bem, também. Harry é inteligente e entenderá"

— Realmente não o conhece. —murmurou tristemente.

—"Como seja, o faz passar, por favor"

Draco limpou-se o rosto, devia falar com seu ex namorado mostrando-se totalmente seguro do que queria e não se mostrar nem débil nem inseguro, aquilo só atuaria em seu contra. Ron não se moveu de seu lugar, não queria ser cúmplice de um dano para quem não o merecia, mas ao ver que Draco se dispunha a levantar da cama, não teve mais remédio e saiu para chamar a Harry.

— Draco quer falar contigo. —disse-lhe sem atrever-se a olhar aos olhos.

— Irei agora mesmo. Severus, por favor espera aqui.

— Acho que será melhor que o Professor Snape te acompanhe, Harry… por favor.

Harry assentiu e entrou à enfermaria seguido de seu casal, quem de todos modos não tinha pensado separar de seu lado. Ron foi atrás deles, e ainda que se manteve junto à Draco, não dirigiu nem uma mirada para seu melhor amigo.

—"Harry, obrigado por vir" —Disse-lhe Draco com um formal movimento de cabeça. — "Padrinho, não era necessário, mas entendo sua presença".

— Como se sente? —perguntou Harry sentindo como Severus se colocava atrás dele e apoiava suas mãos em sua cintura emitindo um bufo de inconformidade ante o que passava.

—"Já não o sei, suponho que este bem-estar é por esse feitiço" —respondeu erguendo-se altivo—. "Compreenderá que é completamente anormal que esteja vivo e jamais tenho sido fanático do sobrenatural e…

— Draco, não o farei. —assegurou interrompendo lhe, já sabia o que pretendia.

—"Não pode te negar sem escutar minhas razões" —Pediu deixando ver algo de seu desespero.

— Não há razão alguma para o que quer e não me farei partícipe disso, muito menos se há um risco para ti.

—"Por que não podem entender que prefiro morrer a ser o portador de uma criatura desse monstro?! —insistiu já mais alterado. — Faz favor, Harry, só você poderia atravessar o feitiço de proteção e o romper!"

— Basta, Draco. —interveio Severus, já farto de sentir a tensão de seu casal por culpa do loiro. — Harry não o fará jamais, e se lhe conhecesse saberia disso.

—"Conheço-lhe e sabe que falo em sério, e sabe também que deixar passar mais tempo nos porá a todos em mãos do senhor Tenebroso! Não pode pôr em perigo a vida de tanta gente por proteger o plano desse monstro!"

— Em algum dia verá as coisas de outra maneira… e te arrependeria de sacrificar a teu próprio filho, Draco. —assegurou Harry conseguindo só uma enérgica negação de cabeça do loiro. — Agora não pode ser objetivo, te governa o medo, mas com o tempo mudará de opinião, eu sei que o fará porque é uma boa pessoa e tens um formoso coração, Draco… só por isso te estamos escutando e não te abandonaremos em nenhum momento, mas não faremos o que pede.

Draco soluçou impotente de poder convencer ao único que conseguiria lhe sacar esse ser de suas entranhas. Voltou a deitar-se encolhido sobre si mesmo. Ron quis acariciar lhe a cabeça, mas o loiro cobriu-se com as cobertas, já não tinha força para nada.

Harry e Severus despediram-se, aí já não tinham nada que fazer. Foram para a habitação do Pocionista e este ordenou comida para ambos, já era muito tarde e não tinham provado bocado. Harry aceitou o alimento ainda que não tinha fome. Comia desganadamente enquanto acariciava os sapatinhos azuis que colocou em frente a ele na improvisada mesa.

— Acha que se lhe presenteio uns sapatinhos a Draco poderia acordar nele seu instinto paternal? —perguntou Harry distraidamente.

— Tiveste esse instinto até que te presenteei os sapatinhos?

— Não. —respondeu suspirando, compreendendo o ponto de Severus. — Mas é que quisesse poder fazer algo para o ajudar.

— Está-lo fazendo ao negar-te a fazer o que pede… em algum dia te agradecerá.

Harry assentiu, deixou a comida a um lado e caladamente tomou os sapatinhos e foi sentar-se nas pernas de seu casal, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço. Severus não demorou em se dar conta que chorava e em seu interior o agradeceu, tinham passado demasiadas poucas horas e Harry deixou de lado sua própria dor para atender dos demais… agora lhe faria bem se desafogar.

Carinhosamente levou-lhe em braços até a cama e deixou-lhe chorar em silêncio enquanto ele lhe consolava com sua carinho, sem lhe importar que sua camisa e túnica se empaparam com suas lágrimas.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Enquanto, Draco continuava refugiado baixo as cobertas. Ron olhava-lhe e sofria ao ver seus ombros movendo-se de tal forma que delatava seu pranto tão silencioso que bem pôde passar desapercebido para qualquer, menos para ele.

Quis acercar-se e tocá-lo, mas ao senti-lo, Draco sentou-se sobre a cama empurrando-lhe com força.

— Que passa? —perguntou Ron, doído por esse comportamento.

—"Deixa de fingir já! —exclamou limpando-se furioso as últimas lágrimas. — Sê bem que te repugno, Ronald Weasley, e não suporto sua compaixão!"

— Mas Draco… de que está falando?

—"Por isso não me voltaste a tocar desde aquele dia, porque me sente sujo, te dou asco, Ron e ainda que tenho fingido que não me dou conta, já não seguirei o fazendo!"

— Não é verdade, está totalmente equivocado!

—"Prefiro que me odeie, mas não sinta lástima por mim! —reclamou-lhe desesperado. — Eu aceito de ti tudo, menos isso, e vou conseguir limpar minha vida novamente, custe o que custe!"

Ron quis acercar-se novamente quando Draco voltou a chorar, mas o loiro lhe apartou de um tapa, de modo que o ruivo, respeitando sua decisão, se foi sentar um pouco apartado. Ainda que não quisesse que lhe tocasse, não podia marchar de seu lado, nem ainda que lhe jogasse lhe deixaria só… se esforçava em recordar que o loiro estava transtornado e não pensava com clareza, só por isso pôde suportar sua rejeição.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Tinha sido em um dia longo, e a lua encontrava-se no mais alto do céu. Lucius olhava por uma janela perguntando-se onde estaria Remus nesse momento. Tivesse querido acompanhá-lo sem importar o risco para sua integridade física, queria estar a seu lado em todo momento e não lhe ficou mais remédio que respirar fundo e resignar-se a que essas noites de lua cheia jamais seriam para ele.

No bosque, um cão e um lobo corriam entre as árvores. Qualquer um que os visse provavelmente se talharia os olhos, incrédulo de se encontrar com um enorme cão negro parecido ao Grimm brincando com um feroz lobo como se se tratasse de dois ternos cachorrinhos.

Eles eram felizes, saltando entre as rochas até que totalmente rendidos se recostaram junto ao lago. Sirius recargando sua cabeça sobre o lombo de Remus, sentindo seu calor enquanto olhava a lua refletir no espelho de água. Se tivesse podido sorrir o faria, a lua se acabava de converter em sua amiga.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Pela manhã, Remus e Sirius tinham regressado à casa dos gritos, não podiam evitar se sorrir e se olhar tontamente recordando os diferentes que lhe pareciam agora suas noites de lua cheia. O licantropo acabava de vestir-se quando Sirius se lhe acercou lhe rodeando pela cintura e apoiando seu queixo no ombro do castanho.

— É imprescindível que volte já? —perguntou sussurrando ao ouvido.

— Seria o melhor, já tens visto que a situação com Draco é delicada.

— Mas agora não podemos fazer nada, nem sequer temos autoridade para opinar… e sinceramente, eu prefiro me ficar um momento mais.

Sirius deslizou sua mão pelo peito de Remus introduzindo por sua camisa a meio abotoar até que localizou um de seus mamilos que acariciou circularmente. Sorriu ao sentir que o castanho se estremecia e fazendo suas mãos para atrás sujeitou ao animago pelos quadris o colando mais a seu corpo.

— Moony! —suspirou Sirius ao sentir aquilo.

— Acho que tem chegado o momento de sua segunda lição.

Sirius sentiu que se empequenecia quando Remus se girou para ele para guiar para o chão, onde um fofo tapete velho lhes serviria muito bem. A excitação veio-lhe inesperadamente ao sentir-se dominado pelo doce castanho quem agora lhe olhava divertido por sua expressão quase assustada.

Um demandante beijo fez-lhe terminar por perder toda sua vontade e deixou que Remus lhe aprisionasse contra o chão. O coração batia-lhe como nunca, não sabia se estava preparado para o seguinte passo, mas já não podia parar, seu membro se erguia independente de seus pensamentos. Nem sequer soube por que todo seu corpo atuava assim, sem lhe perguntar, e foi surpreendente se ver separando as pernas para lhe dar campo a Remus para fazer dele o que quisesse.

Remus foi desistindo-lhe pacientemente e fez o mesmo com sua própria roupa. Queria ir devagar, a primeira vez sempre dava temor, e agora seria a primeira vez para ambos. Ansiava dar a Sirius o maior prazer de sua vida, era emocionante saber que agora seria ele quem guiasse, o que ensinasse e o que fizesse ao homem baixo dele como era receber em seu corpo a caricia mais sublime.

Comovia-lhe que Sirius, ainda que se sentisse algo tenso, não fazia a menor tentativa por separar. Era delicioso vê-lo disposto a entregar-lhe por completo sem importar a grande mudança em seus costumes, confiava nele e o comprovou ao notar seus olhos azuis olhando de uma forma diferente à de sempre… Era o mesmo Sirius, arrogante e conquistador, mas agora suspirando docilmente ante o que Remus lhe fazia.

Um pequeno sobressalto, isso foi tudo o que fez o animago quando sentiu um dedo acariciando sua entrada. Apertou fortemente os ombros de Remus, mas não se retirou.

— Devagar… faz favor. —pediu com as bochechas acendidas.

— Serei cuidadoso, amor, prometo-o.

Sirius assentiu e apertou as pálpebras quando sentiu uma estranha umidade lubrificando, ainda que teve que reconhecer que não se sentia nada mau. Sorriu ao sentir um segundo dedo unindo-se ao primeiro e mais ao sentir que de repente tocava algo que lhe enviava um prazer imenso à cada célula de seu corpo.

— Merlin! —exclamou abrindo os olhos com enorme surpresa.

— Gosta, eh?

Um beijo respondeu à pergunta de Remus, Sirius sugava gulosamente sentindo que nada podia ser melhor que isso. No entanto, não gostou que Remus se retirasse de seu interior, mal ia perguntar quando sentiu algo duro posicionando-se no lugar onde antes o fizessem os dedos do licantropo. Um instinto básico fez-lhe levantar seu quadril e então Remus se adentrou suave mais firmemente até o fundo, arrancando-lhe um pequeno grito de prazer.

Ambos ficaram quietos por uns segundos, se acoplando às novas sensações. Eram estranhas, mas facilmente adaptáveis tendo em consideração a causa delas. Foi Sirius o primeiro em reagir quando a pequena moléstia inicial deixou de existir para dar passo ao prazer, rodeou a Remus pela cintura lhe convidando a continuar.

O licantropo começou então com suaves investidas, tentando na cada uma delas dar nesse ponto que ele sabia fazia que os pensamentos se nublaram e a razão fugisse ante o avassalador avalanche de deleite.

— Mais, Moony… amo-te, mais!

— Meu Sirius…

Remus não deixou de se mover, feliz de ver o rosto de Sirius congestionado e desfrutando de cada segundo, de cada roce. Levou sua mão para a entreperna do animago para masturbar. Sirius arqueou as costas ante esse contato, era mais do que esperava, já não queria que isso terminasse, se removia em seu lugar sem poder ficar quieto, sem saber como devolver o gozo que estava sentindo.

Jamais pensou que alguém chegasse a se interessar tanto por lhe fazer desfrutar dessa maneira, sempre era ele quem se preocupava de que uma sessão de sexo fosse satisfatória. Agora entendia a diferença com fazer o amor, aquilo gostava. Pela primeira vez não pôde se conter e em um grito afogado se descarregou na mão de Remus enquanto este se afundava impactando em sua próstata.

Remus deixou de reprimir-se deixando sair seu sêmen para inundar o interior do animago. Este abriu os olhos ante outra nova sensação, já não esperava nada mais e aquilo foi a cereja do bolo. Se aferrou mais a Remus usando as forças que lhe ficavam.

— Não posso o crer! —exclamou com sua respiração agitada. — Tem sido o mais delicioso de minha vida, Moony.

Remus sorriu comprazido, aliviava-lhe saber que tinha conseguido ser tão bom amante nessa nova posição e beijou a Sirius freneticamente sem lhe importar o cansaço que tinha, um cansaço plenamente satisfatório.

Nenhum dos dois se imaginou nesse momento que não estavam sozinhos. Ainda que pouco tivesse conseguido ver pela cortina de lágrimas, Lucius soube que estava perdido… jamais permitiu dantes que Remus lhe tocasse dessa forma pese a que muitas vezes lhe pediu. Odiou seu estúpido orgulho machista que lhe impediu se entregar por completo pese a que ele desejava quiçá mais que o mesmo licantropo.

Agora nem sequer teve a força de entrar e lhes jogar em cara a traição, simplesmente se afastou da abertura que lhe serviu de cúmplice e caminhou lentamente de regresso para o castelo. Não tinha ideia de que fazer, renunciar a Remus era como renunciar à vida…, mas como competir contra o amor de Sirius que era capaz de esquecer de seus preconceitos para fazer feliz ao homem que amava?

Como esquecer que ele não sabia entregar dessa maneira?

Desejou em segredo que sua vida terminasse, o que seja com tal de não escutar nunca as palavras de Remus lhe dizendo que já não o amava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quase como um ritual, Harry colocou os sapatinhos azuis no criado mudo ao momento de se acordar. Sentia-se um pouco mais tranquilo essa manhã, girou seu rosto e viu a Severus ainda dormindo, sorriu com ternura e agradecimento. Recordou que tinha chorado muito e as horas passavam sem que pudesse conciliar o sono, no entanto, o último que recordava era a suave caricia de seu casal sobre suas costas, lhe brindando tranquilidade ao não lhe deixar se sentir sozinho.

Inclinou-se para dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Severus removeu-se ao sentir e instintivamente lambeu-se posterior ao roce, ao que Harry voltou a sorrir.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou acercando ao ouvido. — É o mais importante em minha vida e quero dar-te obrigado por ter decidido ter-me contigo.

Harry acariciou a longa cabeleira de Severus, e o homem finalmente abriu lentamente os olhos, que brilharam ao o ver lhe sorrir docemente.

— Acorda, dorminhoco. —disse-lhe carinhoso. — Quero que tomemos café da manhã juntos e depois me acompanhe a ver a Draco.

— Harry… —murmurou temeroso de que não fosse uma boa ideia.

— Sev, só era um momento, te prometo que depois nos regressamos a seguir descansando.

Severus assentiu resignado, e uns minutos mais tarde, entravam à enfermaria. Ron continuava no cadeirão de visitas, dormia em uma posição francamente incômoda, mas ao escutar que alguém entrava se ergueu de imediato. Draco, quem estava-lhe observando sem saber se levantar-se a acomodá-lo, desviou sua mirada para receber a Harry e a sua padrinho.

— Como amanheceste? —perguntou Harry acercando-se ao outro lado da cama, saudando antes a Ron com um amistoso sorriso.

— "Bem, me alegra que viesse. Tenho estado pensando-o toda a noite e tenho uma petição que te fazer… não te preocupe. —agregou ao ver que seu ex namorado se tensava. — Já aceitei que não me ajudará a traspassar o feitiço e não posso recriminar-te que te negue. Por isso, aceita minhas desculpas ao o sugerir. No entanto, Harry, é minha única esperança, faz favor, não te negues ao que te pedirei".

Continua…


	32. O Pedido

Severus deu uns passos rapidamente para onde se encontrava Harry lhe afastando de Draco como se este pudesse contaminar com suas petições, as quais não estavam nada bem e ademais sempre terminavam lastimando ao moreno.

Harry resistiu-se suavemente conseguindo que Severus se detivesse antes de que o sacasse da enfermaria e com uma simples mirada conseguiu que o homem consentisse em que ficassem a escutar a petição de Draco, ainda que nenhum dos dois se sentia cômodo com a situação.

— Que é o que quer me pedir? —perguntou Harry sem separar-se de Severus.

— Eu simplesmente te advirto, Draco, que pense bem no que dirá, porque se volta a dizer uma estupidez, eu mesmo me encarrego de romper essa varinha e jamais em sua vida poderá voltar a te comunicar com ninguém.

—"Entendo tua preocupação, padrinho". —respondeu Draco sujeitando firmemente sua varinha, isso era algo que não queria perder, e não precisamente pela utilidade funcional que representava, mas não esquecia quem a tinha feito chegar a suas mãos. — "Mas ainda que agora seja o casal de Harry, acho que somente lhe compete a ele se aceita ou não"

Severus franziu sua mirada, quase disposto a marchar-se e levar-se a Harry com ele deixando a Draco sozinho, para que fizesse com sua petição o que lhe desse a vontade, mas Harry lhe apertou a mão lhe pedindo paciência. De modo que, ainda que não tenha cessado em olhar ameaçante a seu afilhado, continuou em silêncio.

—"Já sabe que não quero esta gravidez, Harry" —continuou Draco tentando ignorar o abatimento de Ronald ao lhe escutar. — "Mas como vejo que não tenho mais remédio que aceitar que chegue a seu fim, tenho decidido que não quero ao bebê comigo quando nasça… Por isso, te suplico que o aceite contigo"

— Não! —exclamou Ron já sem poder se conter. — Esse filho é meu e eu tenho o direito de me combinar com ele!

—"Não é seu!" —assegurou Draco olhando ao ruivo. — "E não vou mudar de opinião, não ficarei com ele e não tenho a menor dúvida de que com ninguém estará melhor que com Harry"

— Está seguro disso? —perguntou Harry.

— Harry! —exclamou Severus, alarmado pelo brilho nos olhos verdes. — Não pode estar pensando em aceitar semelhante tolice!

— Deixa-me saber o que Draco tem que dizer, Sev, faz favor.

Severus não pôde se negar, mas seu coração já temia pelo resultado daquilo. Olhou a Ronald Weasley, via-se mais agoniado do que jamais esteve, e fixava seus dilatados olhos azuis em Draco, em espera de que se retratara, mas o loiro não parecia ter a mínima intenção do fazer.

— Continua, Draco, faz favor. —pediu Harry ante o desespero de Ron, ele também notou o interesse de seu amigo e isso lhe deu bem mais medo ainda.

—"Este bebê que espero é de um ser maléfico, Harry. E sei que eu jamais poderia cuidar dele, sua magia seria muito superior à minha e com flashes provavelmente malignos. Ele precisará a seu lado alguém que lhe guie para que não se termine convertendo na arma que esse monstro espera… Só você pode conseguir que seja um menino normal e o cuidar para que não se lastime nem lastime a ninguém"

— Mas é meu. —soluçou Ron dando-lhes as costas.

—"Se realmente preocupa-te o bebê, Ron, deves permitir que Harry fique com ele… com ninguém mais poderá estar seguro" —disse após lhe fazer voltar a girar para que visse as palavras que saíam de sua garganta.

— Mas eu lhe quero, eu também desejo cuidar de ele!

—"Mentira!" —exclamou Draco exaltado. — "Isso diz agora porque não está pensando coerentemente, se deixa guiar pela lástima, mas se te repugna por mim, com muita maior razão sucederá com o filho desse monstro"

— Já te disse que isso não é verdadeiro, são ideia suas, jamais sentiria repugnância por quem quero!

—"Ainda que negue-lo, é verdadeiro. Enfim, tens que aceitar que jamais poderia o proteger se o bebê chegasse a te superar em magia, e isso é fácil que ocorra, com ambos, Ron. Ele seguramente será mais poderoso que os dois juntos"

— Mas essa não é razão para abandonar um filho.

—"Já não importa o que pense porque minha decisão está tomada e agora só está em mãos de Harry decidir se aceita ou não"

Draco olhou a Harry, quem tinha permanecido em silêncio escutando a discussão entre seu amigo e seu ex namorado. Sentiu pena por Ron, realmente via-lhe sofrer, mas tinha que reconhecer que a lógica de Draco era fácil de assimilar, um filho de Voldemort não podia ficar ao cuidado de qualquer.

— Eu… aceito. —disse finalmente e seu coração retumbou violentamente ao fazê-lo.

— Harry! —exclamou Severus alarmado. — Não pode tomar uma decisão dessa magnitude tão às presas!

— Mas, Sev…

— Vamos falar primeiro… ou é que minha opinião não importa?

— Claro que sim. —respondeu preocupado por estar fazendo a Severus a um lado. — De acordo, falaremos.

—"Faz favor, Padrinho… —agregou Draco dantes de que saíssem. —… Você poderia ser um grande pai para ele, e chegaria justo nos dias em que esperava a teu bebê".

Severus enviou-lhe uma feroz mirada, sobretudo ao notar um novo brilho, esta vez mais deslumbrante nos olhos de Harry. Apressou-se a sacá-lo daí para regressar a sua habitação, esperando poder convencê-lo do irreal daquela ideia.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron caiu sem forças sobre o cadeirão, cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos, completamente desiludido pela atitude de Draco.

— Por que me faz isto? —perguntou-lhe tristemente. — Se dizes amar-me… por que quer-me separar de meu filho?

Draco levantou-se da cama e fazendo que Ron voltasse a lhe olhar, lhe secou o par de lágrimas que já saíam de seus olhos.

—"Agora tens todo o direito de duvidar de meus sentimentos porque sei que parece que não me interessa o que pensa, mas te asseguro que não é assim. É só que tenho a plena segurança de que te resiste a atuar como eu. É um Gryffindor com todos seus desplantes de mártires, e quer ser um pai para quem não leva seu sangue só por mim… e eu não te estou pedindo. Em um dia, se consegue superar isto e me perdoar, poderemos fazer nossa própria família, Ron, com filhos que sim sejam nossos e nascidos do amor que nós temos".

— Draco, eu te amo, e quero estar a seu lado até a morte, mas…

—"Apoia-me, doninha, por favor" —lhe suplicou ajoelhando-se em frente a ele e colocando sua cabeça sobre as pernas de Ron, sem deixar de olhar aos olhos—. "Quero e preciso limpar meu corpo e minha alma, quero apagar toda impressão daquele ultraje e voltar a ser merecedor de teu amor e teu desejo"

— Como te faço entender que te amo e te desejo mais que no primeiro dia?

Draco ocultou sua cara para chorar. Sentia-se impotente de não poder fazer o que Ron queria, mas lhe era impossível se combinar com a criatura que se desenvolvia dentro dele, não obstante, não cabia dúvida alguma em seu pensamento que era o melhor, tanto para o bebê como para eles como casal.

Mas o que mais lhe angustiava, ainda que não o dissesse, morria de medo… medo de que Voldemort chegasse por seu herdeiro e matasse a Ron para cumprir seu propósito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus chegava nesse momento a sua habitação, ainda tinha em seu rosto o sorriso de felicidade que lhe dava ter estado com Sirius, era ditoso recordando sua renuncia a se separar e até seus bromas sobre não se sentar em um mês depois daquela deliciosa entrega. No entanto, tiveram que se despedir, ainda que se tomaram o tempo todo que quiseram e com a promessa de que essa mesma noite voltariam a se ver.

De repente, o licantropo viu-se surpreendido ao ser sujeito pela cintura e de repente encontrar sobre a cama, com Lucius beijando-lhe apaixonadamente a pele de seu pescoço.

— Lucius… que faz?

— Estranhei-te, toda a noite não deixei de pensar em ti e quero te fazer o amor, Remus.

— Mas… e Draco? Achei que estaria com ele na enfermaria.

— Já se encontra melhor, irei depois, mas agora quero que seja meu e te demonstrar quanto te amo.

Remus tentou se soltar, mas Lucius era mais alto e forte, limitava-lhe qualquer movimento com seu corpo em cima dele. Sentiu como lhe separava as pernas e quis se negar, mas um firme apertão em seu entreperna lhe mudou a intenção e de sua garganta só saiu um gemido de prazer.

Lucius sentiu-se feliz ao escutá-lo, era seu turno de demonstrar-lhe que ele também podia o fazer gozar imensamente. Apoderou-se da boca de Remus, algo preocupado de não encontrar a mesma resposta ao instante, mas satisfeito de que, posterior à dúvida, o licantropo lhe correspondia veementemente.

— Lucius… —arquejou ruborizado quando o loiro lhe desabotoou a camisa e foi beijando-lhe até se deter em seus mamilos, que sugou delicadamente enquanto sua mão seguiu massageando a entreperna do Professor acima de sua calça. —… gosto, segue.

O aristocrata Slytherin não respondeu, mas jamais teria pensado em se deter. Em poucos segundos conseguiu desfazer-se de toda a roupa que estorvava para que ambas peles se mantivessem em contato. Remus abraçou-lhe com pernas e braços, movia seu quadril sugestivamente convidando-lhe a adentrar-se nele.

De um só movimento, sem dúvidas, Lucius investiu chegando o mais profundo possível, satisfeito de ver arquear-se as costas do outro mago que gritou de prazer. Ambas pélvis chocavam violentamente uma contra a outra. Lucius sentia a ereção de Remus fincar em seu ventre e isso aumentava consideravelmente sua excitação. Exalava profundos gemidos que se misturavam com os do licantropo.

Remus não deixava de se mover e apertava como podia o membro que se deslizava em seu interior, lisonjeado de escutar como Lucius respondia a isso com mais potência. As gotas de suor começaram a escorregar por seus rostos, mas nenhum dos dois se detinha e continuavam se afundando no colchão uma e outra vez, até que finalmente, se descarregaram em um violento orgasmo que lhes fazia convulsionar-se de prazer.

Lucius ficou sobre Remus, este se relaxou ainda que sua respiração se encontrava muito agitada. Seus dedos acariciavam a abundante cabeleira loira que caía em cascata lhe acariciando seus ombros e peito, sorriu debilmente ao perceber o fôlego de Lucius esquentando sua pele e em seu interior, ainda pleno da úmida virilidade de seu amante palpitando sedutoramente.

— Lu... tem sido magnífico. —exclamou Remus satisfeito. — A que veio tudo isto?

— A que te amo.

— É um excelente amante, sabe?

— O melhor que tens tido? —perguntou olhando aos olhos.

— Minha experiência não é muita, não acho que minha resposta lisonjeie sua vaidade, Senhor Malfoy.

Lucius não disse nada ante isso, lhe assombrava a capacidade de Remus para mentir, ou melhor dito, para ocultar sua traição. Ainda que de uma estranha maneira, aquilo também o excitava, era delicioso saber que seu doce lobinho podia ser capaz de atuar com malícia. Deixou de vê-lo como um manso cachorrinho, agora sabia que não era tão indefeso como aparentava… e essas duas faces de Remus lhe atraíam como um gigantesco íman.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry escutava pacientemente a longa lista que Severus lhe dava para não aceder à petição de Draco, que lhe parecia além de absurda, sumamente caprichosa. Algo no que Harry não estava muito de acordo, mas pelo momento lhe deixava falar.

— Somos ou não somos companheiros, Harry? —perguntou Snape caminhando de um lado a outro da habitação, enquanto o garoto lhe seguia com a mirada, sentado na orla da cama.

— Claro que o somos.

— E essa decisão não compete aos dois… ou não?

— Por suposto, Sev.

— E ademais, deve ter notado o modo em que tentou chantagear-nos para aceitar!

— Pode ser.

— E suponho que sabe que o move também a culpa pelo que passou, é como se tentasse nos recompensar!

— Sim, é possível.

— Então está de acordo em que seria uma tolice aceitar!

— A verdade… não.

Severus grunhiu exasperado sem deixar de dar volta, mas não entendia como Harry, vendo como estavam as coisas, seguia planejando lhe seguir o jogo a esse menino imaturo.

— Sev… —chamou-lhe Harry pondo-se de pé para ir sujeitá-lo de ambas mãos, conseguindo com isso o manter quieto e que lhe olhasse aos olhos. —… Amor, ao igual que todas essas possibilidades existem, também é o fato de que o filho que Draco espera pode ser perigoso para eles, e não podemos os abandonar quando mais nos precisam. Reconhece que ninguém seria melhor que nós para impedir que Voldemort se apodere do bebê.

— Podemos cuidá-lo sem necessidade de envolver-nos tão irremediavelmente.

— Escuta, eu entendo que Draco não o queira, é a lembrança constante do inferno que viveu… por que teríamos de recusar nós?

— E daí passaria se Draco arrependesse-se depois e tentasse tirar-nos, Harry?... Poderia suportar isso? Porque eu não.

O rosto de Harry se ensombrecia ante essa possibilidade, mas em seguida repôs-se e levantando-se de ponta dos pés beijou suavemente os lábios de Severus. Este se sentiu um idiota ao perceber como com esse simples roce toda sua vontade estava a ponto de se avariar. E mais comprovou-o quando seu jovem amante se dirigiu então ao criado mudo sustentando os pequenos sapatinhos azuis.

— Tenho perdido um filho já, Severus, nada nem ninguém me tirará outro… Draco o sabe, e não me teria proposto me combinar com seu filho se não estivesse seguro de que me lastimaria. Não me lastime você me negando uma nova esperança.

— Essa não é minha intenção. —afirmou rondando-lhe pela cintura. — Eu te amo como a ninguém e me doeu tanto como a ti que nossa ilusão se rompesse, mas não será a última, podemos ter mais filhos em um futuro.

— Mas ter ao filho de Draco, Sev, isso seria quase como ter o que perdemos.

— Harry, isso não é assim.

— Terá mais ou menos a mesma idade, e todos nossos planos não teriam por que se pospor mais tempo. —agregou ilusionado. — Seguiremos com nossa lista de nomes onde ficamos, Sev, e agora te prometo aceitar a quem queira como padrinho.

— Harry…

— Faz favor! —pediu girando-se para pendurar do pescoço do Professor. — Me apoiará?... Preciso-te comigo agora, Sev, neste momento e nesta decisão.

Severus não pôde mais, como lhe dizer que não, quando via seus olhos brilhar de novo com a ilusão?... terminou assentindo enquanto propunha-se que se alguém tentava arrebatar de novo essa alegria no sorriso emocionado de Harry, o mataria.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Passado o momento, Remus sentia-se culpado, mas o pior de tudo é que se assombrava de não encontrar arrependimento dentro dessa sensação. Culpado com Sirius…, mas feliz com Lucius. Que estava lhe passando? Porque jamais se tinha considerado um ser ruim que jogasse com os sentimentos de ninguém.

— Posso ajudar-te? —perguntou Lucius adentrando-se no chuveiro onde Remus talhava suas costas distraidamente.

— Lucius, preciso falar contigo.

O loiro assentiu, mas tirou-lhe a esponja para banhar lhe. Remus fechou os olhos desfrutando de sentir os dedos longos acariciando suas costas e ir descendo até roçar suas glúteos e roubar-lhe uma saudade suspiro.

— Pare, não é um bom momento. —pediu demasiado debilmente, pelo que agora o loiro levou uma mão para diante oprimindo com gentileza o membro semiereto do licantropo. — Lucius…

— Me excita demasiado, Remus, à cada momento!

Remus soube que se não fazia algo cedo voltaria a cair nas redes de sedução do experiente amante, já sua força de vontade era mínima enquanto sentia como sua pênis era massageado com febril experiência.

— Lucius… —arquejou sentindo como a ponta do membro era colocado em sua entrada. —… fiz algo mau… te enganei com Sirius.

Se Remus pensou que com isso conseguiria apagar o desejo do Slytherin se equivocou. Lucius esqueceu-se da macieza e de um só movimento se estacou dentro do castanho, quem ante a força terminou impactado contra a parede, sentindo como rudemente era tomado, de tal forma que às vezes seus pés se decolavam do chão.

Não fez nada por se separar, a atitude de Lucius lhe tomou por surpresa, este não dizia nada, só gemia entre rosnados desesperados por adentrar-se a cada vez mais profundo, chegar até onde jamais ninguém chegaria e confirmar que esse formoso homem era só seu. Finalmente Remus voltou a ser enchido pelo sêmen do loiro, e este, em completo silêncio se retirou para sair do banheiro deixando a Remus exausto baixo a água.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry caminhava apressado levando a Severus da mão para regressar à enfermaria, lhe urgia dar-lhe a notícia a Draco de que aceitavam ser os novos pais para o bebê que esperava. Severus não pôde mais que deixar no esquecimento suas inquietudes, o único que queria no mundo é que o sorriso de Harry fosse permanente, e faria o que fosse para o conseguir.

Ao entrar à habitação, Draco já se encontrava se preparando para se marchar. Poppy tinha assegurado que não tinha nenhum risco se regressava a sua habitação. A seu lado encontrava-se Ron, quem foi quem mais empalideceu ao ver entrar ao casal, sobretudo pela expressão feliz de Harry.

—"E bem?" —perguntou Draco expectante por saber a resposta.

— Aceitamos. —confirmou Harry sujeitando a mão de Severus. — Criaremos ao bebê como nosso e te prometo que lhe cuidarei e quererei com todas minhas forças.

—"Obrigado, Harry!" —exclamou Draco correndo a abraçá-lo fortemente—. "Eu sabia que podia contar contigo e sei que o menino será feliz a teu lado… Obrigado também a ti, Padrinho"

Severus assentiu sem dizer nada, de relance olhava como Ronald respirava agitado e depois, sem pronunciar palavra, saiu correndo da enfermaria.

—"Ele o entenderá cedo" —assegurou Draco tentando que nem Harry nem Severus se arrependessem. — "Não é seu filho e quando tenhamos os nossos compreenderá a diferença"

Harry sorriu concordando com esse pensamento, queria pensar que Ron superaria essa etapa, não podia lhe culpar de querer cuidar do filho de Draco, mas era verdadeiro, ele não tinha autoridade para se opor.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ronald seguiu correndo sem deter-se, não sentia o cansaço quando chegou até os limites de Hogwarts e os atravessou sem olhar atrás, seguiu correndo colina abaixo, brincando pedras, tomando atalhos até que finalmente viu o início do povo. Aí foi diretamente para cabeça de porco. O lugar estava meio vazio, de modo que não duvidou em se acercar a uma das garçonetes, e arquejando pelo esforço solicitou usar seu lareira. Está mal lhe fez caso e nem sequer volteou ao ver, algo sumamente favorável para Ron e o motivo pelo qual não tinha ido a nenhum outro dos estabelecimentos de Hogsmeade.

Usando um pouco de pós Flu, Ron empreendeu o caminho à Toca. Agora não era o momento de ficar sem fazer nada, precisava a sua família.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus terminou de lavar-se e depois de pôr-se uma bata de banho, saiu olhando timidamente como Lucius se bebia uma garrafa de conhaque sem sequer respirar.

— Deixa isso. —disse-lhe retirando-lhe, o loiro não protestou e depois de ter as mãos livres, atraiu ao licantropo pela cintura para sentar-se em suas pernas.

— Porque tinha que o dizer, Remus? —lhe recriminou molesto. — Eu estava disposto ao ignorar, mas o jogaste a perder.

— Sabia-lo?

— Fui a buscar-te, queria esperar-te para que regressássemos juntos… e te vi com ele.

Remus sentiu como Lucius o soltava e se pondo de pé abriu o armário para sacar a roupa do licantropo.

— Agora é melhor que te vá e não volte. —disse-lhe usando sua varinha para empacar os pertences do Professor em uma mala. — Sente-te contente de ter elegido já, e por culpa nem te detenha, que meu amor por ti não é o suficientemente grande como para me sentir destroçado.

— Lamento-o, para valer. —desculpou-se apenado.

— Por quê?... Por ter-me mentido e dizer-me que me amava quando jamais conseguiste o esquecer?... Despreocupa-te, não é o primeiro nem será o último idiota com o que me mentiste, meu dinheiro às vezes se converte em meu melhor atraente não é verdadeiro?

— Nunca me importei com isso, eu te amei para valer, Lucius.

— Já me dei conta de que tão bem sabe amar, Remus… pelo menos agora estará contente cumprindo suas fantasias com esse Black.

A Remus doeu-lhe isso, a atitude cínica de Lucius e sua ânsia de lastimá-lo. Olhou sua roupa já preparada para se marchar e sentiu um nodo na garganta. Não pôde evitar recordar quando começaram a sair, em como o loiro se converteu em sua balsa de salvação, cria morrer quando Sirius se marchou sem lhe importar seus sentimentos, e em troca, Lucius lhe abraçou e sem lhe importar que estava apaixonado de alguém mais, lhe brindou seu carinho.

Remus tinha que o aceitar, Lucius tinha sido paciente com ele e jamais se sentiu usado ou humilhado a seu lado, foi um cavaleiro que lhe fez se sentir amado e crer firmemente em que sentia o mesmo. Conseguiu apagar o fogo de seu amor por Sirius, resignar-se a que jamais o teria. Nunca pensou que em algum dia realmente se terminaria, que Lucius deixaria de fazer parte de sua vida, nem sequer quando uma vez foi ele mesmo quem lhe afastou, no fundo sempre achou que se solucionaria e voltariam a ser casal… agora aí estava essa mala, significando o final de tudo.

De repente já não estava tão seguro do que estava fazendo… abandonar a Lucius? Perdê-lo para sempre?

— Para valer me deixará marchar? —perguntou com a voz avariada.

Um ruído na sala avisou da presença de alguém. Lucius dirigiu-se a abrir a porta e sorriu cinicamente ao ver entrar a Sirius, não fez caso de sua presença e voltou a olhar a Remus.

— Já têm chegado por ti.

**Continua…**


	33. Noite de amor e desamor

Molly quase cai desmaiada ao ver entrar a seu filho à casa, os pratos que levava ao comedor caíram ao solo provocando um estrépito.

— Ronald Weasley! Pode-se saber que faz fora do colégio?!

Ron não respondeu, se ergueu depois de ter saído da lareira e abraçou a sua mãe com força. Ela se surpreendeu ainda mais, Ron jamais tinha deixado que lhe abraçasse por vontade própria e sempre enrijecia se chegava ao fazer quando tinha alguém mais presente, e agora inclusive chorava, podia sentir suas silenciosas lágrimas umedecendo seu ombro.

Molly esqueceu-se por completo de consertar os pratos, de repreende-lo por encontrar-se fora do colégio e até de que já tinha dezessete anos, para ela agora era seu menino pequeno, aquele que se escondeu em um armário para se proteger das bromas dos irmãos maiores mas que em seguida saiu correndo, aterrorizado pela presença de uma aranha.

Suavemente fez-lhe sentar-se no sofá da sala, deixando-lhe chorar em seu ombro e contendo suas próprias lágrimas ao ver sofrer ao menor de seus filhos. Não deixou de lhe acariciar suas costas em suaves círculos, nem de beijar-lhe no alto da testa tentando o consolar. Finalmente Ron esforçou-se por recuperar-se e ainda entre soluços olhou aos olhos de sua mãe.

— Preciso sua ajuda, mamãe… a sua e a de papai. A de todos.

— Não sei que passou, mas agora mesmo chamo a seu pai para que venha.

Ron assentiu e deixou que sua mãe se acercasse à lareira para chamar a seu esposo. Este não demorou nada em chegar, sobretudo quando lhe foi comunicado o que passava. No entanto, nem sequer por ter sido alertado sobre a condição de Ron, evitou-lhe sentir-se impactado ante sua mirada desesperada.

— Passou-lhe algo a esse garoto Malfoy? —perguntou sentando-se a seu lado, convencido de que o namorado de seu filho era o único que poderia o pôr assim. — Achei que tinha saído ileso.

— Sim, mas quer tirar a meu bebê. —respondeu enxugando-se as lágrimas, o casal Weasley suspirou ao escutá-lo.

— Mas, Ronald, isso já o sabia e te prometemos que tentaremos fazer algo… —disse Molly. —…, mas primeiro há que estar seguros de se realmente é seu, sabe que há possibilidades de que não o seja.

— Sim, mas agora as coisas têm piorado. Draco pediu-lhe a Harry que se faça cargo do bebê assim que nasça e ele aceitou.

Molly e Arthur trocaram uma mirada preocupada, envolver o nome de Harry realmente complicava as coisas.

— Não quero lutar contra ele. —disse-lhes Ron. — É meu melhor amigo e agora está passando por um momento horrível, mas também não quero perder minhas esperanças de me combinar com meu bebê.

— Entendo. —respondeu Arthur. — Ron, Harry é parte de nossa família, conhecemos-lhe desde pequeno e sabemos que não é possível que faça algo que te lastime.

— Não o faria se não estivesse seguro de que o filho de Draco é de Voldemort. —assegurou assombrando a seus pais por escutar a seu filho mais tímido pronunciar esse nome. — Mas Harry pensa que me está fazendo um bem ao cuidar do bebê… nada lhe vai convencer caso contrário.

— Está tratando de substituir o que perdeu. —comentou Molly quase só para ela.

— Não o sei, mamãe, mas o que sim sei é que Draco continua se sentindo responsável por ter provocado essa perda.

— Ron, não quero te enganar, é um problema muito sério. Falarei com advogados do Ministério, e faremos tudo o que esteja em nossa parte para que tenhamos uma oportunidade de nos combinar com o bebê, se é que é teu.

Ron assentiu agradecido, ainda que não lhe agradasse muito que tivesse diferença entre se era ou não seu filho, ninguém parecia lhe achar que isso não se importava.

— Me comunicarei com Dumbledore para lhe avisar que está aqui. —disse Molly. — Seguramente não informaste e não quero mais complicações, lhe direi ademais que regressará em um par de dias com o resto dos alunos.

— Não, mamãe, tenho que voltar.

— Filho, não tem caso, precisa descansar.

— Devo cuidar de Draco. —respondeu pondo-se de pé para dirigir-se à lareira.

Molly franziu o cenho e adiantando-se colocou-se em frente a seu filho para impedir-lhe tomar o pó de flu.

— Não posso achar que siga prendado desse menino malcriado!

— Lamento-o, mãe, mas preciso regressar com ele.

— Oxalá ele também te precisasse, Ronald Weasley, mas é óbvio que não se importa!

— Molly… deixa-o ir. —interveio Arthur.

— Não, fica aqui e espero que esse menino rico compreenda que não deve atuar assim se quer merecer um amor como o seu!

— Mãe, pode proibir-me usar a lareira… —disse-lhe ao ver que Molly tomava o frasco com pó de flu para os guardar baixo um feitiço em uma gaveta. —…, mas ainda tenho minhas pernas e posso usar a porta para me ir.

— Por isso esse menino te maneja a seu desejo, não sabe te dar a valorizar, Ronald!

Ron guardou silêncio, talvez sua mãe tivesse razão, mas não podia ficar e lhe deixar sozinho. Inclinou-se para dar um beijo na testa à robusta mulher e dirigiu-se à saída.

— Ron, espera. —chamou-lhe seu pai. — Entendo teu pensamento, mas quiçá sim seja melhor que fique, pelo menos esta noite.

— Mas…

— Há que falar mais do sucedido. Chamaremos a Bill para que nos oriente e esperemos nos consiga um empréstimo no banco, o vamos precisar.

Ron assentiu, não queria ficar, mas também não podia deixar a seus pais com toda a responsabilidade da ajuda que acabava de lhes solicitar. E ante o consolo de Molly, regressou sobre seus passos. De imediato a boa mulher dedicou-se a preparar-lhe sua comida favorita.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus olhou a Sirius. Depois a Lucius. Ambos também lhe observavam em espera de sua reação.

— Que faz aqui? —perguntou dirigindo-se ao animago.

— Já o disse ele… vim por ti.

— Bem, pois lhes agradeceria que se apressassem… —disse Lucius. —… odiaria que o tapete se enchesse de pulgas.

Sirius deu um passo para diante com toda a intenção de fazer que o presuntuoso loiro se engolisse suas palavras, pelo que Remus, rapidamente se apressou a tomar a mala e depois a mão de Sirius e sair com ele.

Lucius sorriu irônico, finalmente Remus tinha elegido, e ainda que cria estar preparado para tudo, isso não impediu que doesse até sentir que a tortura de Voldemort era jogo de meninos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Harry sorria enquanto sustentava os sapatinhos unidos por um nodo dos listões e fazia-os balançar-se. Sentia-se totalmente relaxado enquanto Severus mantinha-lhe apoiado em seu peito, ambos recostados sobre a cama, e brincava com os rebeldes cabelos.

De repente o moreno menor girou para recostar-se de bruços sobre o tórax de seu casal.

— Sev, amanhã é o último dia livre que temos antes de que regressem os demais alunos, podemos fazer algo especial?

— Mmm, soa bem que planejas, travesso?

— Gostaria que baixássemos a Hogsmeade de um momento se pode?

— Poderia falar com Albus, suponho que não terá nenhum problema, ainda que o melhor seria que nos disfarçássemos para isso.

— Por mim não há problema, posso ir de Palhacinho se é necessário, mas quero baixar ao povo contigo.

— Algum motivo em especial?

— Já o verá. —respondeu com um travesso sorriso. — Quero-te muito!

— Eu mais.

Severus quis beijar a Harry suavemente nos lábios, mas o garoto apoderou-se com força deles intensificando a caricia tão apaixonadamente que o Professor gemeu excitado.

— Harry… deve descansar. Será melhor que esperemos um pouco mais antes de dar o seguinte passo.

— De acordo. —aceitou sorrindo obediente. — Mas não sabes do que te perdeste, Severus Snape.

O Professor sorriu, sabia-o muito bem, mas agora o importante era que Harry se recuperasse ou caso contrário poderia lesioná-lo. De todos modos lhe confortava o ver sorridente e emocionado desde que aceitassem a proposta de Draco, já inclusive ele começava também a achar que o novo bebê poderia ser um presente do céu.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco encontrava-se em sua habitação, tinha regressado fazia uns minutos da Torre de Gryffindor onde esteve esperando a Ron por um par de horas, até que finalmente Hermione chegou a lhe avisar que Dumbledore foi informado que ficaria essa noite na Toca. Aquilo o punha sumamente triste.

Escutou uns passos na salinha e com o coração acelerado e um enorme sorriso saiu com a ilusão de que se tratasse de Ron. Não pôde evitar se parar em seco e deixar de sorrir ao ver a seu pai.

— Parece que minha presença já não agrada a ninguém. —comentou Lucius indo servir-se um pouco de vinho depois de notar a decepção na mirada de seu único filho.

Draco viu intrigado como seu pai bebia de um só gole o vinho que se tinha servido. Acercou-se lhe e depois de fazer-lhe girar para que lhe olhasse, colocou seu varinha na garganta.

— " _Sento-o, mas é que estava esperando a Ron._  —desculpou-se olhando como o loiro voltava a encher seu copo. — _Passa-te algo, pai?"_

— Que teria de me passar? —perguntou sorrindo tristemente para em seguida mudar seu sorriso por uma mais cínica. — Tão só que meu filho preferiria ver a um Weasley que a seu pai, que não posso sair deste odioso castelo e o encerro me está aturdindo, que há uma guilhotina de botões sobre minha cabeça… ah, e também que Remus se marchou com o pulgoso.

—" _Remus foi-se com Black?... Não o sabia, o sento"_

— Não te preocupes, não perdi grande coisa verdade? —respondeu amargamente. — Acho que melhor me irei dormir, e mais te vale que faças o mesmo, precisa descansar… não espere a esse ruivo, para te ser sincero, filho, se demorou demasiado em se ir.

Lucius apertou solidário o ombro de seu filho para em seguida marchar a sua habitação. Draco seguiu lhe com a mirada, não recordava jamais ter visto a seu pai caminhar sem levantar-se de todo os pés do chão, seus ombros caídos lhe faziam inclusive parecer uns centímetros mais baixo. Suspirou quando a porta se fechou e voltou a ficar sozinho.

Olhou os lumes da lareira ardendo e recordando as palavras de seu pai…  _"Demorou-se demasiado em ir-se"_. Não queria perder a Ron, as lágrimas escorregaram por suas bochechas. Talvez se for o caso não tinha alguém mais que lhe arrebatasse como sucedia com seu pai e Remus, mas isso era pior… era ele mesmo quem estava afastando a Ronald.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus acordou ao sentir algo estranho. Harry estava abraçado dele e gemia. Por um momento assustou-se de achar que estava tendo um pesadelo relacionado com o Senhor Tenebroso. Ia acender a luz, pois ainda não amanhecia quando algo o fez se deter de repente e suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho.

O jovem Gryffindor movia-se esfregando-se sensualmente contra seu corpo e sussurrava seu nome enquanto sua mão apalpava torpemente.

— Harry?... acorda. —chamou-lhe movendo-lhe suavemente pelo ombro.

Harry removeu-se um pouco mais, queixando pela interrupção, mas sem acordar de tudo. Um sorriso prazeroso desenhou-se em seus lábios entreabertos que deixavam escapar um suave arquejo misturado com o nome de seu casal.

— Harry, carinho… assim não vai poder descansar. —lhe sussurrou Severus ao ouvido.

— Sev? —respondeu sonolento, ainda sem poder abrir os olhos. — Fala-me?

— Tinha um sonho. —informou-lhe divertido.

— Um sonho?

O moreno demorou em processar a informação, mas quando o entendeu, de imediato notou que algo em seu corpo estava bem mais acordado que ele. Apenado, cobriu-se a cara com ambas mãos.

— Céu santo, que vergonha! —exclamou corado. — Deves pensar que sou um fedelho febril que não sabe se controlar nem um par de dias.

— Não tens por que te envergonhar de nada, somos um casal e temos feito quase de tudo, amor. É normal que tenha desejos, mas para valer, é melhor esperar.

— Eu sei, eu sei… perdão.

— Não te desculpe. E pelo cedo acho que temos que resolver um pequeno probleminha.

— Eh, de que fala?

Severus retirou-lhe as mãos do rosto e o garoto encontrou-se com um malicioso sorriso de parte de seu amante antes de que este dirigisse sua mirada para a entreperna do garoto e de um movimento lhe levantou os quadris para lhe baixar a calça de seu pijama.

Um suave beijo na ponta de sua pene fez que Harry se contorcer de prazer.

— Sev… isso não o proibiram os médicos?

— Parece-me que não entramos em tantos detalhes, amor… —respondeu divertido. —…, mas duvido muito que te deixar assim seja uma boa ideia.

— Pois eu encanto… ah por Deus!

Severus tivesse rido de não ser porque estava muito, muito concentrado em lamber toda a longitude desse membro que se erguia por ele e para ele. As mãos de Harry apertaram o travesseiro quando se sentiu acariciado e beijado repetidamente. Os lábios de Severus sugavam delicadamente a pele em toda sua longitude e alternava com suaves lambidas que a Harry lhe provocava sensações eletrizantes.

— Sev… tudo, faz favor.

O mais velho assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, mas obedeceu compreendendo a petição de Harry, colocou seus lábios rodeando o glande e lentamente foi deslizando-se para abaixo até sentir como a ponta tocava o mais profundo de sua garganta. Conteve a respiração para aguentar mais e poder afundá-lo quase até engoli-lo.

Harry emitiu um pequeno grito sentindo como era sugado, aquilo gostava, era uma de as coisas que Severus lhe tinha ensinado que mais gostava. Apoiando-se em seus cotovelos incorporou-se um pouco para ver, isso também lhe fascinava. Sentir as caricias do suave cabelo de seu amante e ver seu membro aparecendo e desaparecendo na boca do homem que amava… e o ver a ele, o ver desfrutar com isso, isto último aumentava sua excitação.

— Sev… olha-me.

O Professor obedeceu e levantou a mirada para enfocá-la nos olhos verdes, ainda que não tenha suspenso seus caricias pese a que teve que as fazer levemente mais lentas.

— Amo-te. —pronunciou Harry calidamente.

Os olhos negros brilharam imensamente ante essa declaração, pese a que já sabia, jamais se cansaria de escutar dizer. Mais em seguida repôs-se e voltou a seu labor conseguindo ganhar-se muitos e muito variados sons procedentes da entusiasmada boca do mais jovem. Finalmente sentiu como algo explodia para o interior de sua garganta lhe dando um gosto incomparável. Isso não lhe impediu deixar de sugar e lamber até que não ficou nem uma só gota.

Em seguida regressou ao lado de Harry e depois de dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, atraiu-o para seu peito abraçando-lhe com profundo amor. Inclinou um pouco sua cabeça para falar ao ouvido.

— É o mais amado em minha vida, o único do que jamais poderia prescindir… me presenteia sempre um sorriso, Harry e eu te darei meu amor até o último segundo de minha vida.

— Se não te tivesse, Severus, eu já teria deixado de sorrir por sempre.

Harry abraçou-lhe mais, convencido de que sem o apoio de seu casal seguramente se encontraria sumido em um poço escuro e sem fundo, no entanto, apesar da tristeza que tinha guardada em um rincão de seu coração, ver os olhos negros alumiava sua vida e lhe dava esperanças de achar que a dor passaria.

Voltaram a dormir, ainda faltavam um par de horas para o amanhecer e quanto mais descansasse Harry, mais cedo se recuperaria fisicamente dos danos a seu corpo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus olhava de novo sua habitação, aquela que tinha abandonado desde a noite de Natal por ir em auxílio de Lucius. Tentava pôr atenção à animada conversa de seu amigo quem acomodava manualmente sua roupa nos armários, não só a do licantropo, também a sua. Tinha decidido não se ir e não dar pé de trégua para que Lucius lhe ganhasse terreno e agora estava feliz de ter conseguido que Remus se fosse com ele.

— Será genial, já verá, Moony. —disse acomodando sua roupa interior em uma gaveta. — Por fim vamos estar juntos como casal, de modo que não será necessário pôr outra cama… e manhã a primeira hora lhe diremos a Harry, não tenho a menor dúvida de que brincará de alegria.

— Sim, suponho que estará contente.

Sirius notou como a voz de Remus não saía de todo o feliz que deveria, de modo que deixou a um lado sua tarefa e se foi sentar a seu lado sobre a cama.

— Não te sinta culpado por Malfoy. —disse-lhe sujeitando das mãos. — Ele pareceu entender bem que você já não tem nada que fazer a seu lado.

— Está doído porque sabe o que fizemos na casa dos gritos.

— Disseste-lhe? —perguntou assombrado, e também lisonjeado.

— Ele nos viu.

Essa resposta não lhe esperava, não achou que Malfoy fosse capaz de presenciar a traição e deixar vivos aos responsáveis. Olhou para o chão, apesar do incômodo da situação, não entendia a atitude de Remus.

— Acha que vais ter-lhe saudades? —perguntou temeroso pela resposta.

Remus soltou-se para cobrir sua cara e assentir. Não podia iniciar uma relação com Sirius sem falar claramente, apesar de que ele também se encontrava realmente confundido.

— Ama-lhe?

— Não o sei. —respondeu depois de uns segundos de pensar.

— Esperava que dissesse que não. —disse sorrindo, algo assustado. — Parece que me equivoquei ao achar que dizia a verdade quando asseguraste me amar… também não está seguro do que sente por mim?

— Sirius, eu sinto que te amo, que jamais deixei de te amar. —disse-lhe suavemente. — Mas não se me esquece que durante sua ausência também estava seguro de que meu coração se tinha esquecido e lhe pertencia a Lucius… todo se voltou confuso quando regressaste.

— Acha que serias mais feliz estando com Malfoy?

— Acho que me doeria demasiado te perder.

— Está-te doendo perdê-lo a ele.

Remus assentiu e por uns segundos nenhum dos dois disse já nada. Depois Sirius pôs-se de pé caminhando de um lado a outro até que finalmente se agachou em frente ao licantropo para pôr a sua altura.

— Já sei que te passa. —disse-lhe sorrindo-lhe. — Está molesto comigo por me ter ido depois de que me confessaste seus sentimentos, por isso agora te resiste a te entregar por completo, Moony, porque teme que volte a te o fazer.

— Não, eu…

— Sei que não é consciente. —assegurou interrompendo. — Mas queres-te enganar sentindo algo semelhante ao amor por Malfoy, no entanto, eu te asseguro que não é assim… foi só que durante minha ausência, pois te refugiaste em seu carinho, assim não te sentias só e te protegeste de minha estupidez.

— Sirius…

— Remus, você quer tentar comigo?

— Sim.

— Então vamos tentá-lo! —exclamou emocionado. — Esqueçamo-nos de Malfoy… Eu vou conseguir que te esqueça dele e que cedo não tenha nenhuma dúvida, Moony, te prometo!

Remus assentiu e Sirius sorriu ainda mais feliz. O licantropo tentou então corresponder ao sorriso e mostrar-se tão entusiasmado como seu amigo. Em realidade também tinha muitos desejos de que isso funcionasse, de que seu sonho de toda a vida por fim se convertesse em realidade e o formoso Sirius lhe amasse tanto como ele o amava.

Remus respirou fundo, ia lutar com todas suas forças por se sacar esse amargor do coração ao pensar em Lucius Malfoy.

Ainda que primeiro deveria desfazer dessas vontades tão inquietantes de regressar correndo a seu lado.


	34. Coração protegido

Draco olhava sua habitação sentindo-a tão fria e vazia. Quase não tinha podido dormir em toda a noite pelo que decidiu se dar um banho muito cedo para despejar-se, no entanto não conseguia se sentir melhor. Um ruivo ia à cada segundo a sua mente e desejava vê-lo e saber que não o odiava. Um nodo na garganta formou-se dolorosamente ante esse pensamento.

Acabava de terminar de vestir-se quando tocaram à porta e soube que não podia ser seu pai, pelo que um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, correu a abrir e de imediato voltou a decepção a seu coração apaixonado ao se encontrar com Blaise e Hermione.

— Pelo visto não tem regressado. —comentou Hermione dando um suave beijo na bochecha do loiro, este se esforçou por lhe sorrir ainda que pouco pôde conseguir—. Não te preocupes, não demorará em voltar e arranjarão seus assuntos.

— Ânimo, Draco, a doninha não pode dissimular que está embobado contigo.

—"Obrigado" —respondeu agradecido por seu apoio. — "Mas não sei, todos sabemos que inclusive se manteve afastado de Harry durante meses por tolices… agora que se trata de algo sério, provavelmente não queira saber mais de mim"

— Podemos saber o que passou? —perguntou Blaise.

Draco recordou que seus dois amigos não estavam ainda inteirados e ainda que temia também por sua reação, decidiu confiar neles. O casal de noivos mantivera-se em silêncio enquanto era-lhes explicada a situação e ao final terminaram compreendendo a atitude de Ronald, ainda que não por isso decidiram julgar ao loiro.

— Por que não lhe dá a Ron uma oportunidade de comprovar que não se trata de seu filho? —perguntou Hermione tentando não ser demasiado dura com quem já tinha muitas preocupações com o que lhe tinha tocado viver.

—"Porque eu estou seguro de que não é, Hermione, e não quero que se forje ilusões em vão. Quando o bebê nasça ele entenderá e saberá que tomei a melhor decisão inclusive para o menino, ninguém poderá o cuidar melhor que Harry e Severus, eles estão muito familiarizados com a magia do Senhor Escuro e são muito poderosos. Nem Ron nem eu temos nada que fazer para o manter a salvo".

Hermione e Blaise assentiram, e depois de despedir de seu amigo, decidiram ir ao salão tomar o café da manhã sozinhos devido a que o loiro preferiu ficar em sua habitação.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry já se encontrava pronto para sair e enquanto esperava a que Severus terminasse de abrochar-se a longa fila de botões de sua túnica, movia impaciente a perna estando sentado sobre a cama. Finalmente, ao ver que o mago não se apressava, deixou os sapatinhos que sustentava em suas mãos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e o foi ajudar.

— Por que não faz isto com magia? —perguntou fazendo a um lado as mãos para abotoar ele mais rápido

— Porque queria que te desesperasses e viesses ao fazer você. —respondeu estreitando pela cintura para colar a seu corpo, Harry sorriu, mas não deixou de abotoar.

— É um cínico sem vergonha, Severus Snape.

— Um pouco. Enfim, melhor diga-me como quer te disfarçar poção ou feitiço?

— Feitiço. —respondeu de imediato. — Sempre odiarei a poção polissucos.

— Sabia-o! —exclamou alçando-lhe efusivamente—. É um demônio mentiroso!

Harry compreendeu sua indiscrição quando foi depositado novamente no solo, e ainda sem lhe soltar, Severus lhe olhava triunfante, não lhe ficou mais remédio que piscar um olho aceitando seu culpabilidade durante o roubo de seu segundo ano, fora direta ou indiretamente.

Uns minutos mais tarde, saíam do despacho de Dumbledore, ao que tinham ido para informar de sua saída desse dia para o povo. E quando estiveram nas portas do colégio, Severus sacou seu varinha pronunciando um feitiço que Harry desconhecia. Muito cedo o jovem moreno já não era mais, seus olhos mostravam um negro que lhe fascinou quando seu casal transmutou uma pedra em um espelho para que se visse.

Harry sorriu ao tirar-se as lentes, pois com sua nova aparência já não os precisava. Tinha cabelo castanho até os ombros e suas facções eram diferentes ainda que conservavam seu aspecto juvenil. Severus por sua vez agora tinha olhos marrons, o nariz se via ligeiramente menos proeminente, mas o que o fazia luzir diferente era o cabelo palha de tons mogno mal o suficientemente longo para cobrir parte do lado direito de sua cara.

Ambos ficaram satisfeitos com suas recentes imagens, ainda que preferissem mil vezes os originais, pelo menos lhes serviria para passar umas horas passeando pelo povo sem ser molestados por ninguém. Severus tomou da mão a Harry e juntos encaminharam-se colina abaixo para Hogsmeade.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Passa-te algo? —perguntou Blaise a Hermione ao notá-la ausente, ela suspirou assentindo e se foram sentar em uma banca de um jardim magicamente protegido do frio.

— Preocupam-me Ron e Harry. —disse a castanha. — Depois do que nos disse Draco temo muito por uma ruptura definitiva na amizade deles e não me parece justo que Draco não meça essas consequências.

— Entendo, a situação será verdadeiramente crítica quando tenham que enfrentar pelo filho que Draco espera.

— Quisesse poder fazer algo, mas ultimamente me sento uma inútil.

— Porque diz isso?

— Sempre nós ajudamos, entre os três, mas agora são coisas nas que minha opinião não servirá de nada. Tanto Ron como Harry terão suas razões para atuar como o fazem, são adultos e as decisões que tomem só lhes compete a eles e seus casais… me sinto relegada, Blaise, ainda que soe excessivamente egoísta, assim é como me sinto.

— Não diga isso, pequena. —disse-lhe carinhosamente—. São seus amigos e sempre te quererão como tal, mas em algum dia tinham que tomar seus próprios caminhos, igual sucederá contigo.

— Sei-o, e espero de todo coração que tudo se resolva favoravelmente… porque se isto implica a que meus melhores amigos terminem se separando, Draco me vai escutar longo e tendido, isso o ponho sobre advertência.

— Por isso gosto tanto sabe? —disse-lhe acercando-a mais para seu corpo para abraçá-la abrigando amoroso. — É uma garota tão especial, doce e inteligente, e por isso sei de coração, que em algum dia, quero que você, Hermione Granger seja minha esposa.

Hermione abriu os olhos surpreendida por essa confissão, ainda que já a tinha sonhado não achava que pudesse a escutar tão cedo, o coração lhe batia desbocado e podia sentir suas bochechas sumamente acaloradas.

— Que diz, Hermione?... Te casaria comigo terminando o colégio?

— Mas claro que sim, Blaise, te amo!

Hermione apoderou-se dos lábios de seu noivo e durante uns minutos concentraram-se nesse beijo que selava sua promessa de casal. Uma sombra foi deslizando-se longe deles, a raiva e os ciúmes a consumindo, odiava a Hermione Granger, odiava a Blaise Zabini… os odiava pelos ver tão felizes e se jurou que algo teria que fazer para acabar com eles.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus sentiu um viro no coração quando Harry lhe puxou para uma loja em especial. Compreendeu de repente a urgência do garoto por baixar ao povo e a ideia que tinha em mente, mas não se sentia muito cômodo com ela.

— Harry… parece-me que é demasiado cedo para isto. —disse olhando os artigos dispersos pela loja de bebês.

— Claro que não, Sev! —assegurou Harry marcadamente entusiasmado. — Nos dias passam voando e quero que nosso bebê tenha o melhor, e como nenhum dos dois tem o tempo do mundo para sair de compras, é preferível começar a buscar desde já mesmo. Vamos ver!

Harry tomou da mão a seu casal e se torceu entre os aparadores giratórios de roupa. Às vezes detendo-se a olhar algum vestido ou também cobertas e chambradas.

— Talvez devamos saber se é menino ou menina. —comentou sujeitando um par de jaquetas de estambre, uma rosa e a outra azul.

— Por isso, melhor nos vamos e regressamos depois, Harry.

— Tu cries? —perguntou regressando a roupa a seu lugar e voltear a olhar ao moreno, agora com um tom marrom em sua mirada. Severus notou seu desanimo e de imediato sentiu-se culpado de provocá-lo.

— Bom, talvez não seja nada mau que levemos uma ou duas coisas.

Harry voltou a sorrir em seguida, ia dirigir-se à seção de brinquedos quando algo chamou poderosamente sua atenção. Soltou a mão de Severus e correu para outro extremo, sem decolar a vista daquilo que dilatava suas pupilas ao máximo. Ao vê-lo, o Professor foi atrás dele. Agora o jovem Gryffindor admirava embelezado um berço estofado de seda branca com frondosos os vai de tule da mesma cor, e a acariciava suavemente, quase temendo que se rompesse.

— Quero-a. —disse sem deixar de olhar a cada cuidadoso detalhe com que tinha sido talhada a madeira de cipreste branco.

— Para algo tão importante suponho que sim será necessário esperar a saber o sexo do bebê.

— O branco é universal e gosto desta. —afirmou com profunda decisão. — A ti não?

— Suponho que sim, mas… branca?

— Sev, amor, por mais que te adore, o negro só gosto em de teus olhos e em teu cabelo… não compraria um berço dessa cor para nosso bebê.

— De acordo, compremo-la. —aceitou finalmente.

Mais que feliz por essa resposta, Harry chamou à encarregada da loja para comprar o berço que seria destinado ao bebê que Draco esperava. Severus já não sabia que fazer, se mentiria se não aceitasse que também sentia uma descarga adrenérgica ao pensar que estava comprando os pertences para o início de uma família, de modo que decidiu pelo momento esquecer de seus temores e compartilhar a emoção com Harry.

Uns minutos mais tarde, o entusiasmado casal de apaixonados esquecia-se do frio e desfrutava de uma deliciosa caneca de chá, refugiados em um rincão daquele salãozinho ao que pouca gente ia. Harry estava feliz de que ninguém lhes reconhecesse e realmente não chamavam nada a atenção, de modo que aproveitava as semipenumbras para abraçar de seu amante e sussurrar-lhe palavras amorosas ao ouvido.

— Pretende talvez me pôr em um aperto, senhor Potter? —questionou Snape inclinando sua cabeça para afundar seu rosto no pescoço de Harry e saboreá-lo pacientemente.

— Acho que agora sou eu o que se encontra em apuros. —confessou o jovem gemendo ante a caricia e afundando seus dedos na abundante, mas curta mata de cabelos castanhos. — Deus, estranho teu cabelo!

— Melhor comportemo-nos decentemente ou terminarei tirando-te a roupa agora mesmo.

— Eu não me importaria. —respondeu esfregando seu corpo ao do outro mago.

Severus sorriu, mas mesmo assim, fez um esforço para retirar-se, pois não falava em broma, seu autocontrole também tinha um limite. Harry franziu o cenho, mas aceitou em não insistir, no entanto, lhe era absolutamente impossível permanecer indiferente, e não ficou conforme até que Severus lhe atraiu pela cintura e pôde descansar em seu peito enquanto bebia de seu chá.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao acordar, Remus sentiu que era abraçado por alguém, não tinha que voltear para saber de quem se tratava, e ainda que a noite passada tinha resultado um verdadeiro desafogue passional… agora se encontrava sendo vítima da ressaca de remordimentos.

" _Isto está mal"_  Pensou apertando as pálpebras.  _"Nenhum dos dois se merece o que faço. E talvez deveria me ir… respirar"_

Girou para olhar a seu amante conseguindo fazê-lo sem acordá-lo. Suavemente acariciou-lhe o rosto, embelezado por sua masculina sensualidade e beleza, sempre admirou sua cara, seus olhos tão azuis e brilhantes, esse destelo pícaro e astuto que lhe excitava com só lhe olhar…E agora era seu.

Deveria sentir-se muito feliz por isso, e provavelmente essa sensação tão agradável de sentir suas peles unidas e a serenidade do ver dormir com esse esboço de sorriso fora realmente a felicidade. Mas então que tinha sido a plenitude que habitou em seu coração enquanto olhava os olhos cinza que agora estranhava tanto.

“Lucius” esse nome repetia-se em sua mente e voltou a fechar os olhos recordando seu sorriso, seu altivez, seus bromas… sim, porque Lucius caçoava com ele, jogavam quando estavam sozinhos, e sempre terminava olhando daquela forma tão especial que o fazia se esquecer de tudo, absolutamente de tudo.

Sim, talvez devesse se ir, se dar tempo para reflexionar e assim não lastimar a quem amava. Mas ao voltar a olhar a Sirius dormindo a seu lado envergonhou-se de não poder sacar sua valentia Gryffindor… Já lhe tinha prometido que o tentaria como lhe ia dizer agora que quiçá era melhor se marchar?

Isso só conseguiria ofender a Sirius. E de nada serviria pensar porque agora Lucius já jamais o receberia a seu lado.

Remus suspirou fundo… já era demasiado tarde para não lastimar.

Quis incorporar-se para dar um passeio, quiçá isso lhe ajudaria a despejar seus pensamentos. Mas um braço cercou-lhe pela cintura regressando à cama. De repente sentiu-se aprisionado baixo o corpo de Sirius e as mãos deste lhe estimulando sensualmente a entreperna.

— Sirius… achei que dormias. —disse entrecortadamente.

— Mas sonhava contigo e acordei me morrendo por voltar a te fazer o amor como ontem à noite. —respondeu esfregando seu quadril sobre a do castanho, roçando ambas ereções.

— Poderíamos… pospor para outra ocasião?

Sirius apartou-se, surpreendido de que Remus fizesse semelhante petição quando ambos já estavam muito excitados, mas ao ver seus olhos preocupados por sua reação, decidiu sorrir e aceitar.

— Perdoa, é que tenho muito que fazer, os alunos regressarão cedo e…

— Moony, não se desculpe, eu entendo.

— Amo-te, Sirius. —afirmou acariciando lhe o rosto.

— Sei-o, eu também te amo.

Remus sorriu, agradeceu o entendimento do animago em silêncio, e voltou a prometer-se que o tentaria, Lucius devia ficar no passado e realmente esperava que pudesse ser feliz com alguém mais. Agora era Sirius quem lhe precisava e não tinha pensado lhe fazer a vida impossível levando consigo o fantasma de uma relação que já não tinha remédio, enfatizou seu sorriso regressando a alegria em sua dourada mirada.

— Ficamos em que hoje falaríamos com Harry para lhe contar o nosso.

— Harry pode esperar, suponho que estará muito ocupado vomitando a cada amanhã depois de passar suas noites com o gorduroso.

— Se Harry ouvisse-te se molestaria, Sirius. Acho que ainda não te dá conta do todo quanto lhe quer.

— Pois deve adorá-lo como para não lhe importar sua aparência.

— Que diz?... Severus é muito atraente, realmente penso que Harry teve sorte.

Sirius retirou-se ficando sentado sobre a cama, olhando incrédulo a seu amante, sem dar crédito ainda por aquelas palavras.

— Parece-me que escutei mau… Sei que escutei mau! verdade?

— Não. —negou apoiando-se em seus cotovelos para incorporar-se um pouco. — O que passa é que te deixa guiar por essa absurda inimizade e não aceita que Severus Snape tem algo que deslumbra.

— Remus!

— É mais, confesso-te que durante uma época no colégio não podia deixar de lhe olhar, e acho que ele também a mim.

— Não me diga isso! —suplicou tampando-se as orelhas com ambas mãos.

— E quando soube que estava apaixonado de Harry… —continuou entusiasmado. —… o primeiro em que pensei foi no afortunado que era Harry, sei de muitos que se morreriam por estar em seu lugar.

— Ha, isso o duvido!

— Poderia dar-te alguns nomes e te surpreenderia saber quem passaram pela vida de Snape.

— Faz favor, diga-me que você não, me diz!

Remus riu movendo a cabeça negativamente, para depois abraçar ao animago. Este respirou aliviado, aquilo lhe fazia pensar que todo era uma má broma do castanho, não poderia suportar saber que, além de Lucius a quem detestava, também seu maior rival tinha tocado a seu Remus. Por sua vez, este sorria malicioso escondido no pescoço de Sirius, supondo que aquele beijo a escondidas depois da graduação não podia contar muito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry e Severus tinham recuperado sua aparência habitual depois de atravessar as portas de Hogwarts. Nem sequer sentiam o frio e corriam brincando com a neve, aproveitando que por esse clima, seguramente nenhum dos alunos que permaneciam no castelo sairia de suas cálidas habitações.

Ao entrar, Dobby apareceu em frente a eles enquanto se tiravam o excesso de neve de seus casacos e capas.

— O Professor Dumbledore solicita falar com vocês, Professor… Senhor.

— Iremos em seguida, obrigado. —respondeu Severus seriamente enquanto Harry sorria amistoso ao elfo quem desapareceu em seguida de uma pronunciada reverência.

— Talvez nos portamos mau? —perguntou Harry acercando-se sugestivamente ao Professor.

— Parece-me estranho, mas não saberemos para que nos quer até que falemos com ele, de modo que vamos. —disse-lhe depois de secar com um feitiço.

Mas Harry não se moveu, de repente toda a cor de seu rosto desapareceu e teve que se sujeitar de Severus ao sentir que o andar se lhe movia.

— Harry que te passa? —perguntou sustentando lhe preocupado.

— E se é referente à Draco?... E se passou-lhe algo a nosso bebê?

— Não, Harry, não penses assim.

— Não quero perder outro bebê, Severus.

Severus lhe estreitou mais forte, não sabia que dizer nesses casos. De repente, Harry soltou-se e olhou como o moreno corria agora para as escadas por onde baixava o loiro. Draco surpreendeu-se quando de repente se sentiu apresado em um forte abraço de seu ex noivo.

— Está bem? —perguntou-lhe ao separar-se para olhar aos olhos. Draco assentiu ainda sem entender.

— Dumbledore mandou-nos chamar. —lhe aclarou Severus acercando-se para retirar a Harry sujeitando dos ombros. — Preocupou-se de que algo te tivesse sucedido.

—" _Entendo. Também a mim me mandou chamar, ia para lá quando essas escadas me trouxeram ao recebedor… acho que sempre estranharei as masmorras"_

— E teu pai? —perguntou Severus.

—" _Ainda dorme, não está muito bem, padrinho… Remus se foi com Sirius"._

— Irei vê-lo depois de falar com o Diretor. —assegurou sobrepondo-se à surpresa recebida.

Draco assentiu e os três regressaram pelas escadas que agora sim lhes permitiram o passo até o chão do Despacho do Diretor. O que nenhum esperava era que ao abrir a porta, se encontrariam com Ronald Weasley acompanhado por seus pais esperando por eles.

O loiro quis acercar-se, mas Molly apressou-se a ocupar o assento junto a Ron e sujeitar da mão para impedir-lhe levantar-se. O ruivo não lhe ficou mais remédio que a comprazer e permaneceu em seu lugar, pelo momento evitando até a mirada de Draco.

Harry e Severus sentaram-se juntos, sem saber que opinar sobre aquela peculiar reunião. Draco foi a sentar-se cabisbaixo junto a Dumbledore, ainda que olhando furtivamente ao ruivo em frente a ele.

— Obrigado por vir. —começou o Diretor. — O assunto é delicado, de modo que espero poder chegar a um acordo favorável para todos, em especial porque nos encontramos entre amigos e não me parece prudente que seja necessário recorrer a instâncias legais.

—" _Não quero!"_  —exclamou Draco pondo-se de pé. —  _"Já sei o que pretendem e eu já tenho dito tudo o que tinha que dizer!... Aceita, Ronald, madura de uma vez e esquece-te de tolices!_

— Não são tolices! —berrou Ron pondo-se de pé para enfrentar-se ao loiro. — Quero fazer-te entrar em razão antes de contratar advogados, mas asseguro-te que não ficarei com os braços cruzados!

— Porque quer tirar-me, Ron? —perguntou agora Harry se soltando de Severus para se enfrentar a seu melhor amigo. — Draco já disse que não é seu e jamais te mentiria em algo assim… deve ao aceitar e nos deixar fazer bem as coisas.

— Lamento-o, Harry, mas ainda que tenha que lutar só contra vocês dois, seguirei adiante… talvez perca, é muito provável que suceda, mas não posso abandonar a quem não pode se defender ainda, lutarei até onde possa e bem mais para o manter com sua verdadeira família. E não pense que é algo pessoal, é simplesmente que nem por amizade posso renunciar a meu filho.

— Esperem. —pediu-lhes Dumbledore ao notar que Harry estava a ponto de responder. — Recordem sempre em que se conhecem desde os onze anos antes de dizer algo que possa resultar irremediável. Agora, jovem Weasley, tenho de aclarar-lhe que não está só nisso, seus pais lhe apoiam e por isso têm vindo. Ademais, desde este momento manifesto também meu apoio a sua causa.

Ron olhou emudecido ao Diretor, jamais tivesse esperado que lhe apoiasse a ele quando estavam envolvidos gente tão querida para o poderoso mago. Supôs e esteve totalmente seguro que, ainda que não o dissesse, sempre estaria do lado de Harry e do Professor Snape, e portanto, de Draco.

O impacto das palavras de Dumbledore estendeu-se aos demais presentes. Molly e Arthur abraçaram-se unidos em uma esperança, até o momento não criam ter muitas possibilidades lutando contra o poderio Malfoy nem o carinho e influência de Harry e Snape sobre Dumbledore. Seu apoio era realmente valioso.

— Não pode estar falando em sério. —comentou Severus recebendo em seu peito a um agoniado Harry. — Draco é o único com poder de decidir e não é correto que influa em Weasley para motivar a uma causa perdida!

— Temo-me que é uma causa plenamente justificada, Severus. —respondeu o idoso serenamente. — Agora, jovem Malfoy, lhe suplico que o pense cuidadosamente e me dê sua resposta assim que se encontre convencido dela. Queremos que esperem até o termino da gravidez para poder realizar as provas de paternidade necessárias que corroborem a origem do bebê que espera… Não temos bases legais para o ordenar, mas me apego a seu bom julgamento e aos nobres sentimentos que alberga por Ronald para poder tomar uma decisão inteligente.

Draco olhou a Ron, notou sua angustiosa mirada em espera de sua assentimento. Depois dirigiu seus olhos para Harry quem continuava refugiado no peito do Professor quem olhava a todos furioso por ter tirado a alegria que Harry tinha depois de voltar do povo.

Sem dizer nada, Draco saiu do despacho. Ronald ansiava ir atrás dele, aclarar-lhe que o amava apesar de ter tomado a decisão de brigar, mas novamente seus pais lhe impediram.

— Vamo-nos já? —pediu Harry, e Severus de imediato assentiu.

— Preciso falar contigo, Severus. —disse Dumbledore ao vê-los dirigir à saída. — Assim que se desocupes, regressa, faz favor.

Severus assentiu sem dignar-se a voltar-se a olhá-lo e saiu levando a Harry consigo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Que vamos fazer, Severus? —perguntou Harry quando chegaram à habitação das masmorras.

— Não nos fica mais que esperar a decisão de Draco, Harry. —respondeu beijando na testa depois de sentar sobre a cama.

— Irá falar com Dumbledore? —disse suspirando pela caricia.

— Estará bem?

— Sim, prometo-o. Mas veem depois Sim?

Severus assentiu, roçou suavemente os lábios de Harry antes de dirigir para a saída. Não se esperou se encontrar a Draco a ponto de tocar a porta.

— Passa algo?

—" _Não. Eu só queria lhes dizer que estivessem tranquilos"_. —respondeu adentrando-se para acercar-se a Harry, o moreno pôs-se de pé ao vê-lo e Severus, discretamente, ocultou o retrato dos olhos de Harry. —  _"Tenho decidido chamar ao advogado da família amanhã mesmo e assinaremos os papéis necessários, mas faz favor, não o comentem com ninguém, assim nos evitaremos mais problemas"_

— Está seguro?

—" _Sim, Harry"_  —respondeu o loiro sorrindo-lhe suavemente. —  _"Eu te prometi e o cumprirei, o bebê será só para ti… Não deixarei que ninguém te tire"._

Harry sorriu recuperando a esperança e abraçou agradecido a Draco por aquelas palavras. Severus olhou-lhes em silêncio, mais tranquilo de ver o sorriso de Harry acima do ombro do Draco.

Uns golpes à porta interromperam lhes. Draco e Harry separaram-se enquanto viam como Severus ia a abrir e seu rosto se transfigurava a um de franca moléstia ao se encontrar com Sirius acompanhando a Remus.

— Harry, recorda-me fumigar a habitação antes de dormir. —disse Severus sem deixar de olhar ao animago.

— Severus, faz favor, não brigues.

— Bem. Irei falar com Dumbledore aproveitando que não fica sozinho. Pelo menos em ti sim posso ter a segurança de que Harry fica bem cuidado, Lupin.

— Despreocupa-te, o encontrará vivo quando regresse. —debochou-se gentilmente Remus.

Severus emitiu um meio sorriso, Remus não lhe desagradava tanto como o animago. Mas quando este último notou o intercâmbio de sorrisos, de imediato sujeitou a Remus pela cintura e encarou a Severus lhe olhando desafiante. No entanto o Professor fez caso daquela inexplicável atitude e saiu de sua habitação. Draco decidiu ir-se também, Remus lhe simpatizava, mas não lhe parecia correto se combinar com ele quando ia acompanhado pelo amante pelo que tinha abandonado a seu pai.

— Soube que finalmente já estão juntos. —comentou Harry sorrindo-lhes.

— Sim, queríamos dizer-te pessoalmente, mas parece que as notícias voam em Hogwarts.

— E estão-se ficando aqui?

— Claro, não quero que estejamos separados de ti. —respondeu o animago quem ainda via a seu ao redor com repulsão. — Não posso achar que estejamos na habitação de Snivellius… talvez devamos aproveitar para lhe fazer alguma broma.

— Esses tempos já passaram, Sirius, se comporta.

— E daí fazia a pequena serpente loira aqui? —questionou Sirius ignorando a petição de seu amante. — Foi estranho entrar e ver-te com teus dois pior é nada, Harry… Que civilizado resultou Snivellius.

— Severus é um homem inteligente que sabe que é o homem que amo. Ademais, Draco só veio a falar comigo do bebê… sabem que esta manhã Sev e eu baixamos ao povo e compramos um berço?

Harry decidiu que o melhor era mudar o tema e não sacar a reluzir seu problema com Ron, assim não teria que responder a demasiadas perguntas. E foi fácil consegui-lo, os dois amigos de seu pai mostraram-se interessados em sua decisão de adotar ao filho de Draco como seu, mas nenhum dos dois quis fazer comentários ao respeito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar ao despacho do diretor, Severus já não encontrou aos Weasley. No entanto, a expressão de Dumbledore continuava demasiado séria para seu gosto. Não estava acostumado a olhar dessa forma, agora se sentia estranho em sua presença, como se não fossem os mesmos amigos que conversaram essa manhã.

— Porque olhas-me dessa maneira, Severus? —questionou-lhe o Diretor enquanto dava um sorvo a sua caneca de chá.

— Não há nenhuma diferença em minha mirada.

— Odeia-me… e isso me preocupa sobremaneira. Não pelo que possa te imaginar, não te temo, Severus Snape, mas temo ao que possa ser de ti.

— É essa talvez uma ameaça? —questionou entornando seus olhos.

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé lentamente para olhar a seu amigo. Via às escuras irises brilhar intensamente. Suspirou fundo encarando-lhe.

— Tivesse dado minha vida para que não formulasse essa pergunta, Severus.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Continua


	35. O chamado

Severus olhava furioso como Dumbledore continuava calado sem se explicar. Começava a perder sua paciência, não suportava que as pessoas se fizessem a interessante e não achava nenhum razoamento lógico para aquele estúpido comentário.

— Não vai dizer nada? —lhe repreendeu molesto. — Em todo caso, será melhor que me retire não tenho tempo que perder, Albus.

— Inquieta-me ver-te tão à defensiva, Severus, mais que nunca.

— Supõe que devo me ficar tranquilo enquanto nos ameaça?

— Eu jamais os ameaçaria. Enfim, não acho que possa o entender agora… A onde foram esta manhã, Severus? —perguntou conseguindo que o Professor ficasse em seu lugar.

— Já sabe, a Hogsmeade.

— É verdadeiro, sei-o. Faz aproximadamente uma hora recebi uma coruja da dona de uma loja. Ao que parece uns desconhecidos fizeram uso de seus números de conta para liquidar certa mercadoria que solicitaram seja enviada ao castelo… uma mercadoria por verdadeiro muito suspeita para um colégio de adolescentes.

— Entendo, tem sido um grave erro de minha parte. —desculpou-se Severus mais tranquilo. — Porei mais cuidado para a próxima.

— Dantes jamais teria tido um descuido semelhante. Enfim, para valer espero que não se repita. Pedirei que seja cancelada a ordem.

— Não! —negou Severus com veemência. — Proibirei terminantemente que faças isso, Albus!

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente e voltou a sentar-se atrás de sua mesa, olhando como o Professor respirava agitado, como se estivesse assustado por algo terrivelmente ameaçante.

— Não pretendo lastimar a Harry. —assegurou Dumbledore. — Mas como justificaremos um berço no colégio?... sem contar claro, o desperdício que fizeram em artigos para bebê.

— Isso não importa a ninguém, pode dizer muitas coisas, as justificar como presente para alguém ou eu que sei, mas não permitirei que cancele essa ordem!

— Bem, isso farei, mas não me parece prudente que já estejam dando por fato que esse bebê será para vocês… Por direito, Weasley tem que ser tomado em conta.

— Para valer vai apoiá-los a eles e não a nós?

— Aceita que Draco não está emocionalmente capacitado para tomar uma decisão tão drástica, tem problemas ainda e não sabe o que está fazendo.

— Também não está emocionalmente capacitado para criar a esse menino e Harry e eu podemos o fazer.

— Talvez vocês também não o estejam. Deveria pensá-lo outra vez, Severus, verá que lhe dando gosto a Harry não é a forma de ajudar, pelo cedo eu tenho que te advertir que seguirei com meu apoio a Ronald Weasley.

— Faz o que considere pertinente… eu farei o mesmo.

Severus saiu do despacho deixando ao Diretor profundamente preocupado pela atitude do Pocionista, algo tinha que fazer para lhe ajudar a ver as coisas desde outro ponto de vista.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Quando Severus regressou a sua habitação, Remus em seguida notou que algo passava e apressou a Sirius a se despedir. Ao ficar sozinhos, Harry olhou a seu casal sorrindo-lhe, não se esperava que este lhe abraçasse efusiva e possessivamente, quase surpreendendo pela força empregada.

— Que rico abraço, Sev, e não é que me queixe, mas a que se deve? —perguntou sentindo como o Professor lhe estreitava tão forte que parecia querer o introduzir baixo sua pele.

— A que te amo, te amo com loucura e vou lutar contra vento e maré contra todo aquele que pretenda te arrancar o sorriso.

— Obrigado, mas… que foi o que te disse Dumbledore para que te pusesses assim?

— Nada, tolices. Mas como parece estar apoiando sinceramente a Weasley, quero que saiba que não me deterá nem o fato de seu poder como pessoa ou como mago, lhe deterei no processo, Harry, e evitarei que te tire o que quer.

— Então é pelo do bebê?... Bom, não se preocupe, já escutaste o que disse Draco, cedo assinaremos e esse bebê será legalmente nosso.

Severus assentiu e afrouxou um pouco o abraço, mas permaneceu olhando o rosto sorridente de Harry por vários minutos, acariciando suas bochechas, em seus olhos adivinhava-se um profundo amor, um amor que era capaz de qualquer coisa por evitar que o sofrimento que vivia profundamente no coração de Harry se repetisse novamente.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco correu novamente para a porta, tinha muito medo de que outra vez chegasse a decepção a sua alma quando se encontrasse com alguém que não fosse Ron. No entanto, agora não foi assim, o ruivo estava aí, e não pôde se conter, lhe abraçou pendurando de seu pescoço, tentando não notar que Ron mal lhe correspondia pese a que também não lhe apartava.

— Precisamos falar.

Draco assentiu e sujeitando da mão levou-lhe para o interior de sua habitação, assim que sentou-lhe em um dos cadeirões, ele ocupou o lugar sobre as pernas do ruivo e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Por uns segundos ambos decidiram não pensar em nada e somente se entregar a essa caricia. Suas línguas saudavam-se roçando-se e misturando suas umidades fazendo-os vibrar.

— Estranhei-te tanto. —sussurrou Ron ao ouvido de Draco depois de separar-se, este respondeu lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha sedutoramente. — Também jogava muito de menos suas caricias, tudo de ti… e você?

O loiro Slytherin assentiu, não tinha nenhum desejo de se separar para usar seu varinha e poder pronunciar palavras, queria que com suas caricias e beijos fossem suficientes para lhe fazer ver ao ruivo quanto lhe amava, pese a que sua atitude podia dizer todo o contrário.

— Devo ir-me. Escapei-me um momento de meus pais, mas querem que regresse esta noite a casa com eles… não pude me negar.

Draco reagiu apertando-o mais fortemente, negando-se a soltá-lo enquanto olhava a porta como se fosse seu pior inimigo. Ron não queria se soltar também não, se sentia tão bem voltando a se sentir precisado por Draco, mas se sua mãe chegava ao descobrir era capaz de armar um rio e não queria mais dificuldades entre eles… após tudo, ainda tinha a esperança de que em um dia pudesse formar uma família com o loiro.

Finalmente Ron reuniu suas forças para separá-lo o mais delicadamente que pôde. Em seu caminho à porta não deixou de olhar, sentindo seu coração se fazer picado ao notar os olhos aguados de Draco o vendo partir desde seu lugar.

Ao ficar só, Draco apertou os punhos enquanto atrás dele, um jarro de porcelana saía voando pelos ares para ir a estrelar-se contra a parede. Nem sequer volteou a olhar a desordem, sua magia já se tinha demorado em se rebelar… Estava furioso com sua vida, com seu destino, com ele mesmo… Jamais deixaria de reprochar-se não se ter ficado aquela tarde nos braços de Ron, sua covardia para se enfrentar a Harry lhe arruinou suas ilusões. De não ter saído, agora seguramente estaria ditoso levando sua relação com Ron já à vista de todo mundo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao dia seguinte regressariam os alunos de Hogwarts, e quando Harry acordou abraçado de Severus, notou que este já se encontrava acordado e lhe olhava com doçura.

— Que horas são? —perguntou Harry sonolento.

— Falta pouco para as oito, se quer pode seguir dormindo, amanhã começam as classes e deve de estar totalmente reposto para elas.

— Não quero dormir e menos sabendo que amanhã deverei acordar em minha cama.

— Sei-o, gostaria que se mudasse para cá, mas ainda não é de conveniente.

— Entendo, não se preocupe.

Nesse momento tocaram à porta. Severus apressou-se a levantar-se colocando-se uma bata de dormir e foi para o despacho pois era por aí onde chamavam. Harry levantou-se rapidamente ao escutar que se tratava do berço que tinham pedido, e uns minutos mais tarde, conseguiam colocar em um lugar junto à cama.

— Para quando nasça o bebê já não estará no colégio, Harry, não te parece melhor ir buscando um lugar mais apropriado para começar nossa família?

— Claro, seria genial! Quando podemos o fazer?

— Não sei, talvez em algum fim de semana, ou quiçá até as férias de primavera.

Harry ia responder quando de repente Severus se levou a mão a seu antebraço esquerdo. O moreno de imediato abraçou-lhe temeroso.

— Sei que tens que ir, mas me promete que te cuidará, Sev.

— Por ti, regressarei a salvo. Amo-te.

Harry assentiu e muito a seu pesar teve que deixar que Severus se marchasse a cumprir seu labor de espião.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus chegou à guarida, alegrava-se de levar a máscara de comensal colocada, pois nunca lhe tinha custado tanto poder reprimir um gesto nauseoso ao ver a seus colegas prostrados aos pés de Voldemort. Ainda que o que mais o revoltou foi ter que fazer o mesmo ocupando seu lugar na fileira.

Mal se ia inclinar quando um sinal do Senhor Escuro lhe impediu chamando a seu lado. O coração de Severus acelerou-se, aquilo lhe dava muito má espinha, sobretudo porque em seguida despediu aos demais comensais com a intenção de ficar a sozinhas com o Professor.

— Chegaram-me relatórios muito interessantes, Severus. —sibilou o monstro sujeitando ao moreno do queixo tirando-lhe a máscara. — Afirmam que te tens estado acercando demasiado a Potter, e segundo lembro, minhas ordens eram exatamente o contrário.

— Não o esqueci, Amo. —respondeu Snape com uma tranquilidade que a ele mesmo lhe surpreendeu sabendo o nervoso que se encontrava. — Mas tem sido uma indicação direta de Dumbledore… já sabe, quer estreitar laços entre seus aliados. —concluiu com um sorriso zombador.

— Já vejo… e em que tem consistido esse estreitamento de laços?

— Nada fora do comum, simplesmente fingir que nós levamos bem em frente aos demais.

— Como está atuando Potter ao respeito?

— Igual, fingindo que me suporta, mas não pode dissimular seu ódio, pelo menos não comigo.

Voldemort fez uma careta que tentou ser sorriso, Severus não pôde estar seguro de que lhe cria ou não, mas lhe tranquilizou que por fim lhe soltasse e caminhasse para seu trono onde se sentou cruzando as pernas. Sabendo o que isso significava, Severus conteve seu estômago e se prostrou a seus pés.

— Dá-me notícias de Draco Malfoy.

— Está grávido. —informou intencionalmente que o mago já devia o saber.

— Suponho que tens ideia de quem é o pai.

— Você, Meu Lord. —respondeu com lisonjeira.

— Bem…, mas tenho entendido que teve alguém que se atreveu a tocar meu loiro. O labor de Lucius era averiguar de quem se tratava, mas depois de sua traição me temo que não será possível, averígue você, Severus, que quero fazer pedaços com minhas próprias mãos a esse impertinente.

— Assim o farei, Amo.

— Cuida de Draco, Severus. Como seu padrinho não será difícil que permaneça a seu lado, pelo menos por um tempo, depois o terei comigo para que juntos recebamos a nosso herdeiro.

Severus ocultou o calafrio que sentiu com as novas indicações, isso queria dizer sem lugar a dúvidas que Draco corria perigo, além de Ronald Weasley. Devia protegê-los a ambos lhes pondo sobre aviso, pelo menos em Hogwarts podiam estar a salvo.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A seu regresso, Severus pôs ao tanto a Dumbledore, ele se encarregaria de aumentar as proteções sobre os alunos, em especial para Draco e Ron. Já não quis ficar muito tempo, ainda não se esquecia que tinha pendente visitar a Lucius, e para lá se dirigiu quando pôde sair do despacho de Dumbledore.

Draco sorriu ao vê-lo chegar e deu-lhe passo livre para o quarto de seu pai, este não tinha saído daí em horas, e preferiu os deixar a sozinhas para que falassem, esperando que Severus conseguisse o fazer reagir.

Severus não podia crer o que via, Lucius se encontrava em sua cama pese a ser mais de meio dia, nem sequer se tinha banhado e continuava com seu pijama posto.

— Nunca pensei que te veria assim. —comentou sentando na cama, apoiado sobre a cabeceira. — Ainda no colégio, quando entrava a tua habitação, assim fora em plena madrugada, sempre luzias impecável.

— Não venha a me repreender como se fosse um menino pequeno, não estou de humor, Severus.

— Já me dei conta disso. É patético dás-te conta?... Você, Lucius Malfoy, deprimido por amor.

— Severus, volta comigo.

— Sim, claro, agora mesmo lhe vou dizer a Harry que se esqueça de mim porque você anda deprimido. —caçoou intencionalmente que o loiro também o fazia.

— Que tem esse menino que não tenha eu?

— Deixemos de falar de Harry que te vou a entristecer mais com minha felicidade

— Eu nunca pensei que se sentisse tão mau perder a alguém. —comentou depois de sorrir amargamente. — Pensava que era fácil terminar uma relação e seguir com outra… mas agora preferiria ter morrido em mãos do Senhor Escuro, Severus. O que seja com tal de não sentir o que estou sentindo!

— Abstende de melodramas, agora é melhor que te esqueça um pouco de Lupin e te enfoques em teu filho.

— Chamou-te, verdade? —perguntou incorporando-se esquecendo por um momento seu problema com Remus. — Senti o chamado também.

— Sim, e segue encaprichado com Draco, e isso é o que mais me preocupa… Se tão só quisesse ao bebê saberíamos que o move uma razão de estratégia, mas se envolve caprichos ou sentimentos, o assunto se torna ainda mais grave.

— Achas que alguém como ele possa se apaixonar?

— Não o cria, mas se tivesses visto o ódio que notei em sua mirada ao referir ao traidor que ousou tocar a Draco antes, então também duvidaria.

— Não quisesse estar na pele de Weasley quando se inteire.

— Sei-o… eu também não.

Severus sentiu-se mais tranquilo quando viu a seu amigo se pôr de pé para banhar-se e se mudar de roupa, agora lhe via mais interessado em estar cerca de seu filho e lhe proteger.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite, Severus sorria lisonjeado quando Harry lhe abraçou no meio de sua habitação e se negava terminantemente ao soltar.

— Harry Potter, tens que ir a esse jantar.

— Não quero. —grunhiu fazendo um bico adoravelmente infantil. — Quando saia daqui já não sei quando poderei voltar e não quero me separar de ti.

— Por isso não se preocupe, te castigarei durante a primeira classe que tenhamos.

— É até dentro de três dias!... Não quero ir, não quero e não irei!

— E daí pensa fazer?

— Não te soltar. —respondeu levantando sua mirada para sorrir-lhe. — Te manterei preso de mim até a eternidade.

— Soa tentador, mas não é possível pelo menos por esta noite… Eu devo estar presente ao jantar para dar as boas-vindas a meus alunos.

— Eu também sou teu aluno… porque não fica a me dar uma despedida?

Severus sorriu, não podia lhe dizer que não, era impossível o fazer, desde fazia tempo que Harry era mais que dono de seu coração, também sua vida e sua vontade lhe pertenciam. Sustentando lhe em seus braços levou-lhe para a cama, Harry riu contente de ter-se saído com a sua.

— Amo-te. —suspirou Harry recebendo os beijos de Severus, e suas mãos acariciavam apaixonadas o rosto do Pocionista.

Severus emitiu algo parecido a um "Eu mais", mas sua língua se encontrava demasiado ocupada como para se preocupar por uma excelente dicção. A Harry não se importou, podia sentir sua resposta na cada beijo e na cada roce de suas peles. Gemeu ao sentir a mão de Severus deslizando-se baixo suas calças para acariciar seu membro já erguendo-se. Nem conta deu-se quando o homem tinha baixado sua roupa também e conseguiu que ambos pênis se roçasse.

Harry se arqueou ante esse contato, rodeou a Severus com braços e pernas de maneira por demais possesiva, desfrutando enormemente quando o Professor começou a mover os quadris ritmicamente simulando frenéticas investidas.

— Deus… Sev!

Ansioso, Harry levou suas mãos para suas entrepernas e apertou fortemente ambas durezas. Severus gemeu um pouco ante a dor que lhe provocou a brusquidão do menor, este compreendeu e mitigou um pouco sua intensidade para desfrutar mais. Realizou movimentos circulares alternando-o com ascendentes, feliz de ver como Severus fechava os olhos em sinal de goze e suas bochechas transbordavam cor.

— Já podemos ir a jantar? —perguntou Severus com a respiração entrecortada depois de que ambos chegassem a um orgasmo em comum.

— De acordo. —aceitou resignado. — Mas faz favor, busca-te um pretexto para castigar-me em seguida, Sev.

— O farei na classe, te prometo. Não posso o fazer antes porque então lhe corresponderia a Minerva ter em seu despacho.

— Oh não, isso não! —exclamou com um sorriso travesso.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry chegava a seu lugar na mesa. O salão encontrava-se já transbordante de alunos e professores, regressava a algaravia ao ambiente escolar. Olhou a todos, conversando e rindo, se saudando como se tivessem passado meses. Um nodo formou-se em sua garganta, também para ele parecia que tinham passado séculos. Quando os despediu, ele tinha uma esperança tão formosa crescendo em seu interior.

Levou sua mão a seu ventre, acariciando lhe com profunda dor, sem poder crer ainda que já não tinha nada ali adentro. Ninguém a seu redor podia se imaginar o que sentia, nem sequer aqueles que estavam inteirados de sua desgraça. A seu lado, Hermione tomou-lhe a mão suavemente. Voltou-se a olhá-la e ela lhe sorriu.

— Não esteja triste… se vão dar conta.

— Descuida, já estou bem. —respondeu correspondendo a seu sorriso. — E Ron?

— Regressou no Expresso, mas preferiu ficar em sua habitação, acho que pensava ir visitar a Draco.

Harry assentiu e já não perguntou nada mais. Quis concentrar-se em comer, mas não tinha fome. Desde sua mesa, Severus observava-lhe cuidadosamente, sofreu ao notar seus olhos verdes contendo as lágrimas e agora estava preocupado de ver revolver sua comida sem se levar nada à boca.

Ia levantar-se para ir por ele, quando o braço de Albus lhe reteve em seu assento.

— Que sucede?

— Não vá, Severus. —disse-lhe em um tom que não admitia réplicas. — É comovedor que se apoiem em tudo, mas estão sendo demasiado dependentes um do outro… Harry também deve pôr de sua parte para sobrepor-se.

— É demasiado jovem para deixá-lo sozinho!

— Não te peço que lhe deixe só… tão só lhe dá a oportunidade de tentar sair à superfície por si mesmo.

Severus não estava conforme com essa explicação, quis se obrigar a não mover de seu lugar, mas era demasiado difícil, e mais vendo como Harry finalmente decidia abandonar o salão depois de que uma broma de seus colegas fez que toda a mesa Gryffindor estalasse em gargalhadas. Ele não estava para rir.

Decididamente se soltou de Dumbledore e foi atrás do menor.

— Harry! —chamou-lhe para detê-lo, o garoto corria para suas habitações e ao escutá-lo, deteve-se. Já não se importava se alguém podia os ver, regressou sobre seus passos aceitando o abraço que Severus lhe oferecia e chorou em seu peito.

— Quando vai passar isto, Severus?... Só a seu lado posso sentir consolo, e já quero ser como antes, quero viver como antes, Severus!

— Vamos a minhas habitações, não posso te deixar dormir só esta noite.

— Não, Sev. —respondeu afastando-se um pouco para limpar-se as lágrimas. — Não quero te provocar problemas com Dumbledore, ele só nos deu permissão até hoje.

— Vale-me um demônio Dumbledore!

— Não diga isso, ele te quer, ainda que agora se esteja afastando de nós te quer… E ademais, minha preocupação é você, não ele.

— Mas…

— Alguma noite tenho que dormir só, é melhor tentar de uma vez.

— De acordo, mas promete-me que se te sentes mau me irás buscar.

— O farei… Te amo muito, Severus!

O moreno lhe beijou suavemente dantes de deixá-lo ir. Harry subiu rapidamente as escadas para não se arrepender e aceitar a proposta de voltar às masmorras. Severus ficou aí vendo-lhe desaparecer e finalmente sentou-se em um dos degraus aproveitando a solidão do lugar. Um par de lágrimas rodaram para suas bochechas, apertou os lábios com fúria recordando em toda uma vida submergido na magia escura e em nenhum momento se lhe ocorreu proteger a seu filho.

Agora odiava não conhecer nenhum feitiço que curasse corações.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron olhava sorridente como Draco devorava entusiasmado os chocolates que lhe tinha levado de presente. O Slytherin ainda embarrando-se os dedos luzia elegante e formoso.

— Dás-me um? —perguntou Ron.

Draco se corou ao não lhe ter oferecido antes e assentiu. Quis levar um chocolate à boca do ruivo, mas este o recusou para em seguida unir seus lábios aos do loiro, sugando e tirando o resto do doce com sua língua. Draco sorriu divertido e também muito excitado por aquela resposta. Dissimuladamente foi-se recostando sobre o sofá convidando a Ron a seguir-lhe. Este não se fez do rogado e em poucos segundos os chocolates ficavam esquecidos sobre a mesinha.

— Amo-te, furão. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. — As horas fizeram-me eternas, morria por regressar ao castelo e estar contigo.

—" _Que tanto?"_  —perguntou o loiro sustentando da cara para olhar aos olhos.

— Como me perguntas isso?... Amo-te mais que nada nem ninguém no mundo!

—" _Tanto como para esquecer dessa tolice de lutar pelo bebê?"_

— Luto por isso precisamente porque te amo, Draco, porque não quero que sofra quando te dês conta que perdeste a seu filho por te deixar levar sem pensar bem.

—" _Melhor vai-te, Ron… não quero discutir de isso"_

Ron pôs-se de pé e marchou-se. Draco não podia achar que ele fizesse, também não que se tivesse atrevido ao pedir, mas já não achava a forma em fazer que o ruivo compreendesse seus motivos para atuar como o fazia.

Ao chegar a sua habitação, Ron encontrou-se a Harry, ambos estavam a sozinhas e se olharam direto aos olhos. O ruivo acercou-se à cama onde seu amigo repousava e se sentou a seu lado.

— Sem rancores?

— Eu não te guardo rancor, Ron, mas não sei porque não quer que fique com o bebê… Não quero te ferir, mas não acho que sejas capaz de cuidar você só.

— Nenhum pai sabe cuidar de seu filho desde o princípio, já aprenderei.

— Não me refiro a tua capacidade de criar a um filho, eu também não sei nada ao respeito… no entanto, não deve esquecer que não é seu e seu poder será algo que não saberá manejar.

— Vá, obrigado pelo voto de confiança. —respondeu sorrindo sinceramente. — Sei que não será fácil, mas eu sei que é meu filho e isso é o único que me fará não desistir de ter.

— Ron…

— Já, Harry, vejo que jamais chegaremos a nenhum acordo. Só espero que quando nasça o bebê saiba aceitar que é meu… eu sinto muito.

Ron pôs-se de pé e entrou ao banheiro, Harry sentiu-se mal de não lhe dizer que estavam pensando em se adiantar e assinar os papéis antes do nascimento.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nos dias continuaram seu curso, tudo parecia ter regressado à normalidade. Nenhum aluno de Hogwarts sabia sobre a gravidez de Draco nem de sua relação com Ronald, isso último devido a ordens expressas de Dumbledore. O Diretor preferiu não lhes dizer nada a respeito do perigo que corria Ron, sabia que o garoto não era precisamente um dos mais avantajados alunos e era melhor que se concentrasse em seus estudos, o temor seria seu pior inimigo.

Draco regressou a seus estudos, ainda que lhe frustrava não poder formular feitiços e ter que se conformar com praticar o movimento de varinha bem como realizar redações e tarefas várias. Ron tentava ajudar-lhe e armava-se de paciência quando o loiro a perdia.

Às vezes voltavam a discutir como antes, e Draco se deprimia mais sentindo que estava o perdendo e não poder fazer nada para o evitar… No entanto, Ron sempre regressava, aprendeu a se engolir seu orgulho sabendo que um Malfoy jamais o faria, e voltava ao lado de Draco.

Por sua vez, Harry e Severus passavam juntos o maior tempo possível. Já ambos sabiam que os Slytherin suspeitavam de sua relação, mas isso não se importavam demasiado, não lhes dariam mais oportunidades de falar, e a confirmação sobre o que viviam não sairia de lábios dos amigos de Harry.

Fevereiro deu passo a março e acercavam-se as férias primaverares. Harry agora luzia mais feliz, além de que por fim tinham assinado os papéis onde Draco lhes cedia os direitos sobre seu filho, Severus lhe tinha prometido que dedicariam nesses dias a buscar uma casa que comprar, uma que tivesse um amplo jardim cheio de árvores enormes onde pudessem trepar seus filhos quando crescessem, de preferência em uma zona de magos para que pudessem jogar ao Quidditch, o último sugestão de Harry, Severus simplesmente aceitou ainda que não muito convencido.

Aquela noite era mais que especial, os alunos partiriam pela manhã, de modo que Harry se permitiu se arriscar e passar a noite com Severus, ninguém lhe estranharia não o ver ante o ocupados que estariam arranjando suas coisas. Inclusive Hermione se iria também, tinha pensado lhe apresentar seus pais a Blaise.

Ron ainda tentava convencer a sua mãe de que lhe permitisse ficar a cuidar de Draco e ainda que Molly continuava se recusando, parecia que finalmente daria seu braço a torcer, sobretudo porque Bill lhes sugeriu que Ron se mantivesse ao pendente de que o loiro não assinasse nada, sem saber que já era demasiado tarde para o impedir.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry mordia-se o lábio inferior, desde que tinham voltado a ter relações, não desaproveitavam ocasião para o fazer. Finalmente Harry se arqueou arquejando ruidosamente quando sentiu como seu interior se umedecia. Severus reagiu da mesma forma, desfrutando de sentir-se estreitado e os dedos de Harry afundando na pele de suas costas.

— Delicioso… —sussurrou deixando-se cair suavemente a um lado de Harry —… simplesmente, é delicioso, Harry.

— Eu? —perguntou rindo-se. — Se já se me fazia eterno para que chegassem férias!... agora me promete que me fará o amor pelo menos duas vezes ao dia.

— Tão só duas vezes?

— Bom, é que temos que deixar tempo livre para buscar nossa casa.

Severus sorriu, mas de imediato sua cara empalideceu. De um movimento sentou-se na cama, o braço doía como nunca dantes.

— Sentes-te bem? —perguntou Harry acariciando lhe o antebraço, justo onde estava a cicatriz que agora luzia quase machucada. — Porque está assim?

— É o chamado, Harry. —respondeu girando-se a olhá-lo intensamente. — Merlin, não pensei que seria tão cedo… agora não! —agregou estreitando ao garoto com força.

— Que passa, Sev?... Porque diz que é cedo se faz meses que não te chamava?

— Não é qualquer chamado. —disse-lhe apartando-se para sujeitar do rosto e obrigá-lo a olhar aos olhos. — É o grito de guerra, Harry… está-nos convocando para começar a última batalha.

**Continua**


	36. Espera mortal

Harry não sabia que dizer, estava paralisado olhando como Severus se vestia rapidamente para em seguida ir ao despacho e regressar com uma pequena penseira no que depositou vários fios de seus pensamentos.

— Escuta-me bem, amor. —pediu Severus quando terminou e regressou ao lado do moreno que assentiu assustado. — A hora finalmente tem chegado e não quero que vá sem estar preparado para tudo. Agora sinto que desperdiçamos muito tempo, e quero que revise a penseira, aí encontrará vários feitiços que preciso que aprenda. Faz favor, não lhe tenha medo. A magia escura tem sido catalogada assim pelo Ministério, alguns desses feitiços não têm nada de mau e há um em especial que te ajudará a vencer ao Senhor Tenebroso.

— Mas…

— Harry, escuta-me! —pediu pressuroso. — Não tenho muito tempo e preciso de sua promessa de que estudaria.

— De acordo, mas… não sê se possa o fazer sem ti.

— Poderá, porque é um excelente mago e uma formosa pessoa, poderá com tudo o que se te apresente e vencerá.

— E você?

— Eu também… ainda que esteja do outro lado, estarei pendente de ti.

— Usa isto.

Harry tomou os sapatinhos azuis e depositou-os nas mãos de Severus, este lhe olhou sem compreender mas o menor não permitiu que lhe devolvesse.

— Enfeitiça-os para que ninguém mais os vejam… Só você e eu. Faz favor, Sev, quero saber quem é entre todos esses comensais.

— Assim o farei, Harry, não se preocupe.

— Amo-te.

— Eu mais. Cuida-te muito, formoso.

Harry assentiu e depois de beijar-se profundamente deixou que o Pocionista se marchasse. Ficou só naquela habitação onde pensou que passaria todas suas férias acompanhado de Severus, agora ele se marchava chamado às filas de Voldemort, teve muito medo de perder também. Olhou o berço a seu lado e resistia-se a pensar que quiçá ficaria vazia para sempre se ele também não voltava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Essa noite foi a mais longa de sua vida, tinha ido a buscar a Dumbledore, mas não pôde o encontrar, supôs que estaria organizando reuniões com a Ordem da Fênix e isso sobrecarregava mais, não entendia porque seguiam sem o tomar em conta quando seria ele quem lutaria contra Voldemort.

Pela manhã regressou ao despacho de Dumbledore disposto a não se mover daí até falar com ele. Surpreendeu-se quando o Diretor lhe saudou como se estivesse o esperando.

— Suponho que sabe aonde tem ido Severus. —disse-lhe depois de convidar-lhe a sentar-se em frente a sua mesa.

— Assim é, e quero saber que é o que vamos fazer para nos preparar.

— Vocês devem continuar com sua vida como sempre, Harry. Os alunos agora mesmo estão partindo todos para suas casas, desse modo nos asseguraremos que não esteja ninguém no castelo.

— Pensa que pode ser aqui?

— Não o sabemos, terá que esperar a saber qual é a eleição de Tom.

— Mas porque esperar? Porque não vamos a sua guarida e atacamos primeiro?

— Não é bem como faremos as coisas, Harry.

— E Severus?... Não se importa o que passe com ele?

— Importa-me mais do que pensa. Mas ele está cumprindo com sua parte, Harry, lá poderá nos ajudar mais do que faria aquém. E para que seu labor não seja inútil, você deve também fazer o que te corresponde.

— Como, se me está pedindo que me cruze de braços?

— O que quero é que proteja a Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Tenho falado com os pais de Ron, eles já estão inteirados da situação de seu filho e coincidiram em que o mais seguro para ele é que permaneça baixo a proteção de Hogwarts.

— Que sucede com Ron?

Dumbledore tomou ar antes de informar a seu aluno das circunstâncias que rodeavam o namorico de Draco e Ronald. Harry escutou-lhe atenciosamente tentando não mostrar o preocupado que estava, mas ao sair do despacho foi diretamente para a habitação de Severus. Até esse momento não se tinha decidido por aprender magia escura, mas se seu melhor amigo estava em perigo, não ia duvidar nem um segundo em usar todo o que estivesse a seu alcance para destruir a Voldemort antes de que chegasse a ele.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

A primeira vez que Harry entrou na penseira de Severus e lhe viu usando aquelas maldições saiu sem poder suportar mais de dez segundos. No entanto, depois de respirar fundo decidiu confiar em seu companheiro e formar-se um estômago de ferro. Graças a isso pôde notar situações que antes não se deu a oportunidade de descobrir.

O lugar no que se encontrava era uma ampla habitação de teto muito alto, parecia ser uma adega, pois em um extremo se encontravam dispostas caixas de madeira acomodadas em montículos que pareciam se sustentar de pé por arte de magia. Uma série de magos formava uma fila em paralelo, uns em frente a outros.

Um mago, que Harry não reconheceu caminhava entre eles, lhes olhando com severidade. Não tinha quem movesse nem um só músculo. Lentamente Harry acercou-se a onde estava Severus, sorriu ao o notar mais jovem, não podia ter mais de vinte anos. Quis acariciar lhe o rosto, mas não lhe foi possível.

Deu um passo atrás quando se puseram em guarda. Aterrorizado viu como se lançavam tenebrosas maldições uns aos outros. O coração batia-lhe demasiado de pressa pensando em que Severus podia resultar ferido, não podia evitar se preocupar, nem sequer sabendo que aquilo era parte do passado de seu companheiro.

O adversário de Severus caiu ao chão retorcendo-se de dor, o desespero quase fazia-o arrancar-se troços de sua pele. Outros também se encontravam na mesma situação, ninguém fazia nada pelos ajudar e Harry não pôde mais que agradecer que Severus fosse mais rápido que seu oponente. Finalmente o que dirigia o treinamento levantou a mão em sinal de parar o exercício e se escutou o contrafeitiço pronunciado para cada um dos atacantes.

Harry voltou a acercar-se a Severus, tinha medo do que seguiria. A seguinte tarefa era uma espécie de tortura, mas mental. Nesta ocasião tocou-lhe a Severus ser quem recebesse a maldição. O menor quase chorava ao vê-lo sujeitar-se a cabeça esforçando-se por não ver o que seja que estivesse vendo em sua imaginação.

Recordou que nesse então Severus já agia como espião e isso lhe molestou mais, estava passando por todo aquilo tão só para ajudar à causa, ele nem sequer devia estar aí. E quando lhe foi aplicado o contrafeitiço e viu seus olhos vidrosos teve vontade de matar ao homem que lhe tinha feito aquilo.

Harry saiu da penseira quando a lição terminou e a cada comensal se foi. A partir desse dia entrava depois de regressar do café da manhã e de visitar um momento a Draco para assegurar-se que tudo estava bem.

Nem sempre se encontrava nessa espécie de escola. Às vezes Severus estava-se a sozinhas, praticando sempre, e a cada vez lhe via fazer melhor as maldições e os feitiços que as anulavam. Teve um pensamento em especial que reconheceu como aquele que Severus queria lhe mostrar. Já via a um Severus maior, quase da idade que tinha, talvez uns cinco anos menos. Sorriu pensando que então ele estaria em seu segundo ano de estudos em Hogwarts.

No entanto, pese a que praticava a pronunciação e o movimento de varinha com particular ênfases, não o estava aplicando em ninguém, de modo que não podia saber exatamente as consequências deste.

Foi até que chegaram as lembranças de algumas batalhas. Via como alguns comensais eram assassinados por Aurores. Harry a cada vez sentia mais forte o nodo na garganta, temia que essa cena se repetisse na guerra que se aproximava e temia especialmente porque um desses mascarados fosse Severus.

Viu-o buscando entre os corpos um que se ajustasse a suas necessidades. Logo aplicando-lhe e aplicando-se um feitiço desilusionador e levá-lo até onde pudesse praticar sem que ninguém lhes interrompesse. Muito mal conseguiu o seguir, mas finalmente ficaram sozinhos em uma habitação encerrada.

Severus via-se muito concentrado, moveu sua varinha e pronunciou aquele estranho feitiço que lhe tomasse meses aperfeiçoar. Harry viu como o comensal que se encontrava agonizante e emitia um gemido que anunciava sua próxima morte e justo nesse momento Severus moveu sua varinha em círculo ao redor dele. Uma aura negra emergia macabramente do corpo. O moreno soluçou ao dar-se conta que se tratava da alma, olhou a Severus sentindo o coração quase lhe sair do peito, não podia estar passando aquilo, jamais se imaginou que o professor fosse capaz de manipular a essência vital de nenhuma pessoa.

Mas seus pensamentos mudaram radicalmente quando, como se de uma aspiradora se tratasse, a varinha de Severus sugava o que lhe dava esse macabra cor e pouco a pouco, a aura ia se tornando luminosa e suave. Sorriu compreendendo o que aquilo significava, e então viu como Severus apartava sua varinha e a dirigia ao corpo, que ao se pôr em contato com a malignidade se consumia a si mesmo se convertendo em pó enquanto a aura agora escapava se perdendo no nada.

Severus deixou-se cair, luzia esgotado mas satisfeito do que acabava de conseguir… e Harry não pôde menos que se sentir orgulhoso de uma maneira um pouco perturbadora, apesar de ser magia escura, Severus tinha ajudado a esses comensais a não perder de todo sua alma.

Não teve tempo de nada mais, Harry se viu sugado a outra lembrança. Agora via a Severus aplicando o feitiço com mais facilidade, inclusive já não esperava a que a pessoa morresse. Assim que via que algum Auror estava disposto a assassinar, corria, aplicava o feitiço e desaparecia. Isso conseguia que ademais o empregado do Ministério lançasse seu ataque contra um corpo sem alma ainda que aparentemente parecia vivo, todo era tão rápido que nem eles mesmos o notavam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Aquelas férias Harry passou-as treinando sem parar, queria aperfeiçoar o feitiço, sabia que se o fazia, poderia sanar a alma de Voldemort sem ter que a destruir, isso era o que mais lhe tinha angustiado sempre e agora por fim tinha a solução à mão.

Estranhava muito a Severus, tivesse querido que fosse ele quem lhe treinasse pessoalmente e agora se arrependia de não ter aceitado sua oferta quando lhe propôs lhe ensinar artes escuras. Já não podia fazer nada por remedia-lo mais que seguir suas instruções e esperar ter um bom resultado.

As férias terminaram sem ter notícias de nenhuma guerra, inclusive os da Ordem da Fênix começavam a pensar que o alarme que lhes desse Severus tinha estado equivocada e relaxaram muito suas defesas. Após tudo, também tinham trabalhos e famílias que atender.

O Expresso voltou com todos os alunos celebrando alegremente voltar a se reunir. Harry observava-lhes desde o alto de uma torre, ele cria em Severus e supunha que o ataque não podia faltar. Sempre estava repassando mentalmente os feitiços e contrafeitiços aprendidos, não queria lhe falhar. De repente, enquanto os alunos entravam ao colégio, Harry notou na lonjura um brilho intenso… O coração se lhe fugiu compreendendo o que significava. Não perdeu tempo e baixou correndo para o despacho de Dumbledore a dar a voz de alarme.

Mal ia pronunciar a contrassenha quando a estátua que resguardava a entrada girou para se abrir, tentando recuperar o fôlego por sua louca carreira viu como saíam Dumbledore acompanhado por Remus, Sirius e McGonagall.

— Professor, já vêm! —exclamou ainda agitado.

— Sabemo-lo, Harry. Agora mesmo quero que ajude a todos os alunos a se refugiar no grande salão, já temos dado a voz de alerta à Ordem e vêm em caminho junto com Aurores do Ministério.

— Mas eu tenho que sair com vocês, quero ajudar!

— E poderá fazê-lo obedecendo-me, pelo cedo resguarda aos alunos como te disse, nós tentaremos atrasar o ataque.

Harry assentiu e dando meia volta tomou o caminho para o lobby, supôs que alguns alunos já estariam no salão, outros ainda viriam nas carretas. Assim que chegou viu que Hermione e Blaise apareciam pela porta, a garota sorriu ao o ver e correu para ele.

— Harry, olha! —exclamou mostrando entusiasmada sua mão, onde um reluzente diamante embutido em uma aliança de ouro brilhava deslumbrante. — Nos casaremos em julho, meus pais já aceitaram!

— É maravilhoso, Hermione, mas falaremos depois. —respondeu gravemente. — Comensais vêm para Hogwarts neste preciso momento, e por suposto que Voldemort também.

— Deus! —exclamou Hermione alarmada, Blaise abraçou-a protetor.

— Preciso que ajudem a todos os alunos a se refugiar no Grande Salão.

— Assim o faremos, mas a onde vai? —perguntou quando o garoto saiu correndo regressando escadas acima.

— Tenho que me assegurar que Ron esteja bem!

Hermione já não pôde seguir perguntando, Blaise a tomou da mão para a ajudar a cumprir com as indicações de Harry.

Alheios ao que passava, Ron e Draco desfrutavam de uma reconciliação depois de ter passado a tarde distanciados porque o loiro se negou a seguir falando do bebê que esperava. Agora o ruivo o encurralava contra a cama e gemia sentindo a mão de Draco lhe deslizando baixo para baixo as calças para estreitar a dureza que se tinha erguido depois daquele prolongado beijo.

— Furão, se segue fazendo isso não aguentarei muito.

Draco sorriu travesso e intensificou suas caricias enquanto lambia o contorno da orelha de Ron. Ainda que não tinham voltado a fazer o amor por cuidar a saúde do loiro, aqueles encontros plenos de caricias excessivamente sugestivas se sucediam com frequência. Finalmente Ron não pôde se controlar mais e ejaculou na mão de seu companheiro, quem recebeu feliz a cálida substância.

De repente, a porta abriu-se intempestivamente e três pares de olhos abriram-se desorbitados. Harry deu-lhes as costas de imediato, sentindo como suas bochechas pareciam estar a ponto de se incendiar, jamais imaginou que encontraria a seus amigos extremamente ocupados. Ron, por sua vez, tentava torpemente pôr-se de pé, seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho que o de Harry e balbuciava coisas que nem ele mesmo se entendia.

Draco simplesmente levantou-se compondo-se a roupa e ainda que parecia tranquilo, também suas bochechas se tingiram suavemente.

— Lamento-o… —desculpou-se Harry ainda sem se girar. —… devia chamar, para valer sinto muito.

— E-está bem, não há problema. —titubeou Ron. — Passa algo?

— Sim. —respondeu recordando o motivo de sua presença. — Voldemort vem para cá, preciso que ambos fiquem nesta habitação, porei barreiras de proteção para que não os localize.

— Draco ficará. —respondeu Ron sujeitando ao loiro pelos ombros, este lhe olhava assustado temendo o que planejava o ruivo. — Eu irei contigo, Harry.

— Não, Ron… não quero que corra perigo se Voldemort te descobre.

— Mas nem sabe quem sou. —protestou engolindo duro. — Não poderá me convencer de me ficar.

Harry não queria perder mais tempo, e sabendo que Ron podia ter razão decidiu lhe deixar o acompanhar, esperava lhe convencer de que ficasse no castelo ajudando a Hermione, assim lhe manteria afastado de Voldemort. Draco recusava-se a deixá-lo ir, mas finalmente não pôde conseguir que o ruivo ficasse, ele teve que ficar se sentindo um inútil, sem voz não podia lutar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry encontrava-se colocando as proteções quando apareceu Lucius, em seguida lhe pôs ao tanto do que sucedia, e decidiu-lhe lhes unir na batalha. O moreno não estava muito convencido de que fosse boa ideia, ele também era um alvo ansiado para Voldemort, mas se precisariam muitas mãos e depois de terminar com seu labor, saiu correndo com Ron e Lucius atrás dele.

Ao chegar ao lobby, Hermione e Blaise terminavam de fazer entrar aos últimos alunos que cursavam os graus inferiores ao salão e fechavam a porta. Sem dizer palavra, com somente cruzar uma mirada, os três amigos saíram juntos para os jardins, com Blaise e Lucius atrás deles. O coração de Harry paralisou-se ao ver como os terrenos de Hogwarts já eram um campo de batalha. E sem pensá-lo, uniram-se aos alunos de maiores graus, aurores e amigos que lutavam ferozmente contra os comensais.

Harry aproveitava qualquer momento para buscar entre os comensais, precisava encontrar a Severus, saber que estava bem. E ademais, lhe urgia enfrentar-se a Voldemort antes de que sucedesse mais dano

No entanto isso não passava, à cada momento se incrementava sua angústia. E de repente, notou como alguns comensais conseguiam colar-se para o interior do castelo, rapidamente chamou a Ron e Hermione para que lhe seguissem, tinham que impedir que chegassem até os alunos mais pequenos. Alguns Aurores deram-se conta também e foram para lá, ao igual que membros da Ordem.

Harry emitiu um gemido de horror ao ver como três comensais uniam suas magias para pronunciar um feitiço que formou dois buracos na cada extremo do salão. Eram como macabros buracos negros, que flutuavam sobre o chão perpendicularmente a este, e seu poderio o comprovou de imediato quando um par de Aurores foram sugados para seu interior sem poder fazer nada por evitar. Um desses buracos, se encontrava cerca da porta do salão e esperou que Hermione tivesse colocado excelentes feitiços para evitar que nenhum aluno saísse, ou caso contrário, seria impossível evitar que caíssem no abismo.

Enquanto Aurores e comensais enfrentavam-se, cuidando de manter-se o mais afastado possíveis daquela espécie de redemoinhos sugadores, Harry pensou que a batalha estava sendo demasiado desigual, agora entravam pela porta mais comensais, seguidos por membros da Ordem. Viu a Remus enfeitiçar a um deles, a Sirius lhe protegendo as costas, lutando com uma varinha que seguramente tinha conseguido lhe arrebatar a algum dos comensais.

Lucius também optou por entrar, eram demasiados os comensais que se deslocavam para o interior e era imprescindível os sacar. Ron e Hermione uniram-se à luta.

Harry queria ajudar a seus amigos, mas ao vê-lo, vários comensais lhe encurralaram. Compreendeu que tinham ordens de reter e lhe impedir sair, combateu contra eles como pôde, ainda que o coração se lhe fazia quebra-cabeças ao buscar entre os encapuchados alguém que luzisse uns sapatinhos azuis somente visíveis para ele.

Às vezes isso lhe distraía e alguns feitiços estiveram a ponto de lhe dar, no entanto conseguia reagir a tempo para esquiva-los.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em sua habitação, Draco caminhava nervoso de um lado a outro, já se tinha percebido de que Harry tinha colocado feitiços de proteção para que nenhum comensal pudesse dar com ele, no entanto não tinha nada que impedisse sua saída… Via indeciso a porta que lhe levaria para onde seus seres queridos se debatiam entre a vida e a morte.

Queria lutar, mas devia admitir que lhe era impossível o fazer, tão só estorvaria e inclusive poderia pôr em perigo a quem tentassem o proteger.

Sua razão gritava-lhe que devia ficar e aguardar a que tudo saísse bem… mas o coração lhe chamava ao lado dos demais, sem importar nada.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione fazia esforços denodados para deixar fora de combate ao comensal com quem enfrentava-se, não se dava conta que alguém que entrava, coberto com a mesma máscara inimiga, enfocava seus olhos nela e um brilho de maldade destelava imponente.

Com passos decididos encaminhou-se para onde a castanha conseguia pôr fim deixar ao comensal inconsciente no chão do lobby, respirou agitada tentando recobrar o fôlego antes de continuar. Um raio colou em seu ombro fazendo-a gritar de dor, mas rapidamente reagiu girando-se sobre si mesma para enfrentar a seu novo atacante.

— Desmaius! —gritou Hermione.

Mas seu feitiço foi esquivado com agilidade. Abriu os olhos assombrada, notou que apesar de se ver menor que os demais comensais, este era realmente habilidoso, não lhe deu tempo de reagir quando um Expelliarmus lhe deu direto no peito.

Notou assombrada que a voz era muito familiar, mas não era momento de tentar se pôr a pensar em identidades, era um inimigo e como tal devia o tratar. Se ergueu lentamente da parede a onde tinha ido a estrelar-se.

Mal apontou quando um Depulso lhe deu diretamente. O golpe que se deu na cabeça com um muro lhe deixou parcialmente confundida, não podia nem se levantar. Ergueu o rosto e viu como seu adversário lhe apontava para pronunciar seu último e definitivo feitiço.

— Avada Kedrava!

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus tinha conseguido eliminar a mais em meia dúzia de comensais. Olhou a sua esquerda, Sirius tinha-se afastado devido a briga, mas respirou aliviado de vê-lo quase divertir em sua luta encarniçada contra três comensais. Nem se notava que tinha tanto tempo sem usar uma varinha, era muito destro para a usar e lhe sacar todo o proveito.

Depois olhou a sua direita. Lucius combatia contra um de seus ex parceiros, sabia de suas trapaças e isso lhe dava muita vantagem, adivinhava a cada um de seus movimentos para o atalhar dantes de que se consumasse. Dessa forma já tinha conseguido que uns corpos de túnica negra e mascarados ficassem inertes no chão.

No entanto, o coração contraiu-lhe ao notar como o loiro parecia não se estar dando conta que se encontrava demasiado cerca de um dos redemoinhos, e quis lhe advertir.

— Lucius, cuidado por trás de ti!

Ao escutá-lo, o loiro compreendeu o perigo, começava a sentir um vento macabro agitando o longo de sua túnica. Quis retirar-se, mas outro comensal atravessou-se em seu caminho fazendo-o tropeçar. Ao ver que Lucius perdia o equilíbrio e caía enquanto começava a ser sugado para o redemoinho, Remus não perdeu mais tempo e correu para ele.

Conseguiu sujeitar da mão enquanto com a outra se aferrava firmemente a um dos pilares da escada. O vento assola, Lucius já não era capaz de manter os pés no solo, era como se o redemoinho o reclamasse para ele, e o único que impedia que caísse era a firme mão de Remus apertando sua mão… no entanto o esforço que tinha que fazer para os sustentar a ambos era demasiado e seus dedos começaram a se escorregar de seu agarre, Remus pensou que seu fim tinha chegado.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Blaise ia entrando ao castelo quando viu a sua amada Hermione no chão, ainda confundida pelo Depulso. A alma escapou-lhe quando viu que seu atacante se dispunha a lançar uma fulminante maldição, não o pensou duas vezes… Correu tudo o que lhe davam suas pernas e finalmente seu corpo recebeu o raio verde.

Os olhos marrons perderam sua luz ao ver o que sucedia, um gemido brotou de sua garganta compulsivamente, foi um momento eterno ir vendo o corpo de Blaise cair ao chão já sem senha de vida… gritou tão forte como nunca em sua vida quando finalmente pôde se incorporar e correr para ele.

Já não existia nada mais, não importava a batalha que se desencadeava a sua ao redor, nem os raios mágicos passando a seu lado perigosamente, tão só queria chegar até o homem que amava.

O grito chegou até os ouvidos de Harry, doeu-lhe ver o que estava passando, quis se libertar dos comensais que lhe atacavam, mas estes não lhe davam trégua. Olhou como o atacante de Hermione voltava a apontar, ainda que misteriosamente sua varinha era dirigida ao corpo de Blaise. Por um momento não entendia o que passava, e quando finalmente o compreendeu, o chão se afundou baixo seus pés.

Um feitiço de levitação conduziu o jovem sem vida para o redemoinho no que se perdeu irremediavelmente. Hermione já não pensava e correu para lá com toda a intenção de lhe resgatar. O encapuchado riu macabramente ao ver à castanha dirigindo-se por si mesma para sua própria morte.

— Hermione! —gritou Harry desesperado, mas a garota não lhe obedeceu, já tivesse chegado a seu destino de não ser porque um comensal que se atravessou em seu caminho a sustentou fortemente da cintura e correu com ela para desaparecer por uma porta que conduzia a algum corredor de Hogwarts.

Ronald não tinha visto nada, nesse momento respirava agitado ao conseguir se desfazer finalmente do comensal com o que se enfrentava. Ao ver que seu amigo continuava sendo branco de um ataque não proporcional quis correr para ele para lhe tirar de em cima a algum deles.

— Não, Ron! —gritou Harry detendo-lhe abruptamente. — Levaram-se a Hermione, vá por ela!

O estômago do ruivo se revolveu ao compreender o que passava, e mudou sua carreira para ir para a porta que Harry lhe assinalava. O moreno continuou brigando desesperadamente, precisava com urgência desfazer-se de seus adversários para poder ir em ajuda de seus amigos, temia muito por eles.

Ademais, nesse momento pôde ver o perigo que Remus estava correndo, se não fazia algo cedo, também ele e Lucius morreriam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ron encontrou-se com um corredor longo e escuro, conduzia para outra entrada às masmorras, mas não tinha sinal alguma de Hermione, no entanto seguiu correndo desejando não ter chegado demasiado tarde.

De repente, uma sombra ao final do corredor fez-lhe deter-se de improviso. A sombra ia intensificando-se ameaçadoramente, teve um horrível pressentimento, o coração triplicou suas batidas em um segundo. Instintivamente deu um passo para atrás… já era demasiado tarde para não ter sido visto.

Ronald Weasley jamais se imaginou que em algum dia estaria em frente a frente com o mesmíssimo Voldemort. Apontou-lhe enquanto olhava-lhe caminhar para ele, mas podia ver sua mão tremer demasiado que ia poder fazer para sair dessa?

— Vá, vá. —sibilou Voldemort dando uns passos mais para o aturdido ruivo. — Que temos aqui?... um jovem seguidor desse velho chocho, que má sorte tens tido de escapar por este corredor, verme!

Ron abriu a boca, mas não podia nem falar, jamais em sua vida tinha tido tanto medo, toda cor desapareceu de seu rosto e soube que morreria, já não tinha remédio.

— Expelliarmus! —gritou quando finalmente pôde emitir um som.

Mas o débil feitiço de Ron viu-se bloqueado com facilidade. Sua varinha ficou feita pedaços no ar e ele arrojado com força contra a parede, nesse momento se perguntou como é que Harry tinha conseguido sobreviver a tantos confrontos com esse monstro. Todos diziam que podia ter sido sorte, mas agora ele sabia que essa palavra não existia em frente a esse monstro, admirou como nunca o poder e valentia de seu amigo.

De repente, Voldemort adquiriu um semblante extremamente sério, os dois orifícios que tinha por nariz se dilataram se dirigindo para o ruivo.

— Cheiras a sexo. —sussurrou ameaçador. — E não qualquer sexo, é um cheiro que tem ficado em minha memória desde faz tempo… tens sido você! —exclamou de repente apontando firmemente ao peito de Ron. — Você foste quem se atreveu a tocar a meu Draco!... Acho que agora a sorte está de meu lado.

Voldemort pronunciou um Cruciatus que fez que Ron escutasse todos seus ossos rangido… já podia sentir a morte se acercando.

Se alguma esperança ficava no coração do ruivo, está se desvaneceu imediatamente. O único que lamentava era não poder ver, ainda que seja uma vez mais, a Draco… queria lhe dizer que o amava.

Como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido escutados, se escutaram uns passos correndo apressados e cedo apareceu o loiro Slytherin. Deteve-se ao olhar a cena, o terror refletido em seus formosos olhos cinzas.

— Ah, meu querido Draco… —exclamou Voldemort sorrindo irônico, parando então a tortura. —… chega justo a tempo para ver como morre este asqueroso ladrão.

Um raio negro emergiu da varinha de Voldemort, golpeou fortemente o peito de Ron quem ficou no chão, no meio de um abundante charco de sangue, a qual brotou de seu corpo como se de uma fonte se tratasse.

Draco não podia se mover, seus pés pareciam se ter ficado fincados no chão, sentia morrer ao ver como Ron ficava sangrando a uns metros de onde se encontrava, seu mundo ficou totalmente derrubado ao perder a quem amava… Por um segundo escutou o riso zombador de Voldemort, mas depois tudo desapareceu, só estavam ele e seu garoto sardento jazendo imóvel no chão, sua mente lhe libertou e finalmente sua garganta pôde emitir um som…

"Ron"...


	37. Sacrifícios por amor

— Solta-me!

Remus apertou as pálpebras como se dessa forma pudesse deixar de escutar a ordem de Lucius, não pensava o soltar nem ainda que ambos terminassem perdidos no nada. De repente, quando achou que suas forças lhe traíam e finalmente tudo acabaria, algo se cercou em sua mão com firmeza.

Abriu os olhos e viu a Sirius esforçando-se por sacar do perigo, ainda quando ele também estava em uma situação nada invejável. Sirius já era o único dos três que podia pôr os pés no chão, mas este se escorregavam inclusive no áspero da pedra, nem sequer se apoiando no trilho pensava que o conseguiria, e aunado agora o peso dos dois homens que sustentava, lhe era tremendamente difícil não terminar sendo sugado.

— Dá-me tua outra mão, Moony! —pediu Sirius compreendendo que não poderia os salvar a ambos.

— Não! —gritou Remus desesperado e apertando mais forte a Lucius.

— Não poderá me sustentar mais tempo, Remus, me solta já! —interveio Lucius.

— Que não!

Remus sentia vontade de chorar, era-lhe impossível soltar a Lucius e abandonar lhe, mas se não o fazia, a quem abandonaria era a Sirius… Ter que eleger entre um dos dois era questão de vida ou morte e devia lhe fazer rápido. Uma de suas mãos por fim começou a afrouxa-se, mas de repente sentiu outra apreensão na mão que tinha Sirius em seu poder. Abriu os olhos que tinha fechado e viu a Harry se unindo a seu padrinho para lhe ajudar.

Harry tinha podido libertar-se finalmente de seus agressores e agora era momento de ajudar a seus amigos, sua mão direita ajudava a que Remus continuasse com possibilidades de viver, e pela primeira vez teve que fazer uso de sua varinha com a outra mão, tinha temor de que não funcionasse e fizesse mau o feitiço, mas finalmente conseguiu que o raio não fosse desviado pela atração magnética do buraco e colasse justo onde se uniam as mãos de Remus e Lucius, isso impediria que se soltassem enquanto conseguiam tirar do redemoinho.

— Vamos, Harry, um último puxão! —propôs Sirius, e Harry assentiu, já ele também estava sentindo que seus talones escorregavam. — Um… dois… três!

Tanto Harry como Sirius usaram todo seu esforço para puxar a Remus e com ele a Lucius. A sorte esteve de seu lado, pois ao cabo de uns segundos, os quatro arquejavam cansados sobre o chão. Remus tinha a Sirius abraçando-lhe com toda a angústia que tinha tido ao estar tão cerca do perder. Lucius observava-os em silêncio junto a Harry… talvez tivesse sido preferível cair no buraco antes de ver como o licantropo lhe correspondia ao abraço.

O que lhe fez mudar de opinião foi quando Remus lhe buscou com a mirada. Até esse momento notaram que suas mãos seguiam unidas pelo feitiço de Harry, e o castanho lhe acariciava suavemente.

— Devo ir-me. —disse Harry pondo-se de pé de repente.

— Aonde vai? —perguntou Sirius sem soltar a Remus e penteava docemente seu cabelo.

— Vocês sigam salvando o castelo… tenho que ajudar a Ron.

Harry correu para a porta por onde tinham desaparecido seus amigos. Antes de ir-se desfez o feitiço sobre as mãos, mas ninguém notou nenhuma diferença, Remus e Lucius continuavam com seus dedos enlaçados e ambas miradas fixas a uma na outra.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco mal sentiu quando Voldemort lhe sujeitou do braço puxando para o extremo oposto do corredor, seus olhos lagrimosos não se decolavam do corpo ensanguentado de Ronald. Pensou em morrer, queria morrer também, e fez o que seguramente lhe cumpriria seu desejo… esbofeteou ao mesmíssimo Senhor Tenebroso.

— Asqueroso bastardo, não me toques! —gritou-lhe enrouquecido.

Voldemort por um momento ficou impávido, sem poder achar que esse ardor em sua bochecha era devido ao atrevimento desse fedelho convencido… mas que no entanto, desejava a morrer.

— Odeio-te! —vociferou Draco lutando por soltar-se com unhas e dentes.

— Não tem ideia do que acaba de fazer! —ameaçou Voldemort, reagindo ao fim depois de receber uma mordida na mão que sujeitava ao loiro. — Nem sequer você pode comportar dessa maneira sem receber teu merecido!

Draco não lhe fez caso, aproveitando que as pernas se lhe desentumeciam e que o malévolo homem descuidou seu aferre conseguiu se libertar, correu para onde estava Ron, se ajoelhou a seu lado sujeitando seu corpo entre seus braços, sem lhe importar que todo o sangue que seguia brotando lhe manchasse a roupa e as mãos.

— Ron… —sussurrou afundando seu rosto no pescoço do ruivo. —… amo-te, Ron.

— Muito comovedor. —debochou-se Voldemort tentando não sentir mais que raiva, ainda que ele sabia que podia sentir algo mais, por muito difícil que pudesse ser, parecia que não tinha conseguido de todo conter seus sentimentos pelo loiro.

— Mata-me já, engendro podre!

— Acha que te matarei?... É um iluso, querido menino!

A Draco não se importava o que fizesse com ele, nem sequer levantou o rosto e continuou aferrado a Ron. Escutou como o diabólico ser pronunciava um cruciatus e pôde sentir o chicote de um feitiço, no entanto, não tinha dor… não tinha nada.

Atreveu-se a levantar a mirada e viu a Harry apontando a Voldemort, um raio morado escuro saía de sua varinha e com ele sustentava ao poderoso mago no ar, inconsciente. Draco engoliu saliva, jamais se imaginou ver esse poderio refletido nos olhos verdes, seu caminhar forte e imponente, sentiu inclusive medo do que podia chegar a fazer se lhe propunha.

Ao ver a seu amigo em um lago vermelho, Harry soltou a Voldemort empurrando-lhe para um extremo onde não pudesse ser um estorvo.

— Está morto. —gemeu Draco abraçando mais ao ruivo.

— Não o está. —assegurou Harry permitindo-se sorrir um pouco. — O sangue não brota dos cadáveres, Draco… faz a um lado, acho que posso o ajudar.

Draco obedeceu de imediato, faria qualquer coisa com tal de ter uma esperança. Harry acomodou a Ron no chão e ajoelhando a seu lado colocou seu varinha em perpendicular, sustentando-a com a palma de suas duas mãos. A Draco pareceu-lhe que se não fosse uma varinha o que tinha, dava a impressão de que estava a ponto de cometer um sacrifício como oferenda a Deuses antigos.

Harry suspirou fundo esperando que tudo saísse bem, recordava perfeitamente uma maldição como aquela como parte do processo de adestramento dos comensais. Muitas vezes viu a Severus praticando o contrafeitiço, algo que não faziam seus demais parceiros, para eles era mais importante matar sem importar solucionar um possível erro.

Recitou umas palavras que a ouvido de Draco soavam como grego ou quiçá era uma linguagem desconhecida, não pôde identificar bem. Mas isso não era demasiado importante, conforme avançava o contra feitiço, o sangue deixou de brotar, ainda que isso lhe doeu ainda mais, pôde notar com clareza a horrível ferida que Ron tinha, era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido desde seu interior, a pele se abria como se fossem os pétalas de uma flor. Achou que se desmaiaria, no entanto permaneceu com a vista fixa em seu companheiro.

Pouco a pouco Harry ia conseguindo que os órgãos regressassem à normalidade e a ferida se terminou de fechar, ainda que o ruivo continuava sem recuperar o conhecimento apesar de que já era visível sua débil respiração.

— Como vejo que já podes falar… —disse Harry ao terminar. —… preciso que leves a Ron à enfermaria, Poppy saberá que fazer para concluir a cura, talvez seja necessário que o levem a St. Mungo.

— Se salvará?

— Claro, Ron é um osso duro de roer. —assegurou tentando não dar a notar seu temor a não ter feito bem o feitiço.

Draco assentiu, usando sua varinha pôde levitar a Ron para levar para a enfermaria. Antes de que se fossem, Harry usou um feitiço desilusionador para que ninguém lhes atalhasse, era realmente importante que chegassem sãos e salvo até onde Poppy. Ao ficar só se girou para Voldemort, lhe viu se recuperar e respirou resignado de ter desaproveitado uma oportunidade para o vencer finalmente…, no entanto tinha prioridades e a vida de seu amigo era bem mais importante.

Pôs-se de pé colocando-se em posição de ataque, inclusive surpreendeu-se de já não ter tanto medo por Voldemort, talvez tenha sido a segurança de que nessa ocasião já não teria uma segunda oportunidade… era ou um ou o outro.

Estreitou os olhos intrigado quando viu que o mutante lhe sorria como se tivesse um grande as baixo a manga.

— Tens muita pressa em bater-te a duelo, Potter. —comentou Voldemort ao vê-lo apontando-lhe com a varinha. — Mas muito temo-me que antes terá que passar acima de alguém mais.

Voldemort fez um movimento com sua varinha e ao instante apareceram quatro comensais em frente a ele, formando uma barreira defensiva e todos apontando firmemente para Harry. O garoto respirou fundo, ia ter que brigar duro com eles ou caso contrário não teria oportunidade.

Não era hora de compaixão, recordou os ensinos de Severus… não ia poder enfrentar poderosas maldições com simples feitiços de proteção, devia atacar com toda sua força.

Ia lançar um Cruciatus para um deles quando a luz de uma tocha alumiou tenuemente seu peito. O coração deu-lhe um brinco ao descobrir um par de sapatinhos azuis.

Não se deteve a nada, girou a varinha para outro esquecendo da tortura, pôde esquivar os feitiços que lhe enviavam e se surpreendendo de si mesmo, conseguiu que três deles ficassem rapidamente fora de combate… Conteve um sorriso pois estava quase seguro que um dos raios que iam para ele, tinham caído erroneamente em seus oponentes.

Voldemort grunhiu quando viu que somente ficava em pé um de seus comensais, mas não demonstrou seu desgosto e fez um sinal para que este se enfrentasse a Harry… Depois de ver quanto tinha madurado sua magia, precisava comprovar até onde podia chegar. Não se importava sacrificar quanta vida fosse necessária, mas terminaria com esse menino de uma vez por todas.

O comensal caminhou para onde estava Harry, não baixou sua varinha em nenhum momento… Harry também não o fazia e devolvia magnificamente uma imensa mirada desafiante.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione retorcia-se tentando libertar-se de seu captor, mas este era extremamente forte e nem ideia tinha de onde podia se encontrar, mal podia ver ante a escassa visibilidade, era uma passagem muita escura e estreita.

— Deixe-me, maldito, quero regressar com Blaise!

— Tranquila, não pode o fazer, é demasiado perigoso.

— Não me importo! Quero voltar com ele!... Blaise!

Hermione chorava desesperada, por mais que lutava o homem não lhe soltava, estava disposto a lhe suportar golpes e esquivar-lhe as mordidas que a garota tentava lhe dar, mas não a regressaria ao perigo.

— Deixe-me já! —suplicou Hermione cansada.

— Não… até que me prometa que ficará quieta, Hermione.

A castanha abriu os olhos surpreendida, não podia achar que um comensal soubesse seu nome. Aquilo lhe inquietava ainda mais.

— Quem é? –perguntou titubeante.

Suavemente sentiu-se libertada e nesse momento o comensal levou sua mão para a máscara para retirá-la lentamente. Hermione conteve um gemido ao identificar de quem tratava-se.

— Nott?

— Assim é… sou eu.

— É um comensal! —exclamou empurrando-lhe furiosa. — É um dos que feriram a Blaise!

— Quis ajudá-lo, mas não pude! —respondeu com os olhos chorosos. — Não pude o evitar, Hermione, eu sinto muito!

— Ele está…

Theodore assentiu compreendendo que a garota ainda precisava de uma confirmação do sucedido. Abraçaram-se e choraram pela perda irremediável. No entanto, pese a que Nott ainda tinha muitos sentimentos encontrados em sua alma, sabia que não podia perder mais tempo, se retirou e secou suas lágrimas e as de Hermione.

— Devemos tirar aos garotos do salão.

— Mas… eles estão seguros aí. —protestou debilmente.

— Não é assim, acho que é o pior lugar, o senhor Escuro o sabe e por isso fez formar os redemoinhos… com eles poderá terminar com todos sem se agitar demasiado.

— Que quer dizer?

— Agora não é momento de explicar, temos que os tirar.

— Porque devo confiar em ti? —perguntou entrecerrando os olhos.

— Não há um porque, mas te asseguro que estou do seu lado, Hermione.

— E onde estamos agora?

— É uma passagem, pela esquerda chegaremos a uma porta escondida na habitação contigua ao salão, e pela direita chegaremos diretamente à sala comum de Slytherin. O senhor Tenebroso não atacaria a sua própria casa.

— Como é que ninguém sabe deste lugar?

— Os Gryffindor's não são os únicos que têm secretos, Hermione… vamos, já não temos tempo que perder.

Hermione assentiu, passou saliva tentando amortecer um pouco a dor que ainda sentia, mas ainda era impossível, no entanto, aceitou a mão de Nott e lhe seguiu enquanto ela continuava enxugando-se suas lágrimas ao recordar a Blaise.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus caminhou para Harry, seus olhos através da máscara permaneciam inexpressivos, e ao chocar com os de Harry não mostraram nenhum sentimento. Mas para Harry aquilo já não era novo, e tinha aprendido a olhar por trás do bloco de gelo… Seu coração retumbava com só sentir sua mirada.

— De modo que agora não te atreve a lutar pessoalmente, Voldemort. —disse Harry sem decolar a mirada dos olhos negros.

— Só pretendo me divertir um momento, ademais, lhe devo um favor a este comensal… tão só por isso lhe darei o prazer de desquitar-se um pouco. Suponho que não tens ideia de quem se trata, Potter.

— Creio, Voldemort… que sim o sei.

Harry sorriu, Severus tinha chegado até ele e ao mesmo tempo ambos baixaram suas varinhas ante a surpresa de Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos observaram com curioso interesse que era o que passava, jamais antes tinha visto isso que brilhava nos olhos de seu eterno inimigo. A seu comensal não podia ao ver claramente pois lhe dava as costas, de modo que não tinha ideia do que planejava.

As pupilas se lhe dilataram quando Harry tirou a máscara de quem tinha enfrente, só ele podia ver o que realmente refletiam as irises escuras.

— Prepara-te para o que verá.

Voldemort amaldiçoou sua curiosidade, era um bom momento para atacar, mas queria saber o que estava sucedendo em seus curtos narizes. Harry colocou-se um pouco de pontas do pé e rodeando a Severus pelo pescoço, lhe beijou. Mas isso não era o pior que podia suceder ao mago tenebroso, não, o pior foi ver a seu suposto leal comensal se inclinar para sujeitar delicadamente a Harry pela cintura enquanto lhe correspondia a essa caricia.

— Malditos! —grunhiu Voldemort apontando-lhes disposto a matá-los juntos.

— Agora, Harry!

Severus tinha-se separado do menor e este lançou o feitiço que tantas vezes tinha praticado, um raio índigo interceptou o verde que Voldemort lançasse sobre eles. Harry respirava agitado esperando ser mais forte agora, que não voltasse a suceder que suas varinhas se resistissem a lutar. O mais velho rondou-lhe colocando-se atrás dele, e pôs ambas mãos sobre os ombros de Harry.

— Não solte, Harry. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. — É mais forte que ele… pode conseguir eu sei que pode.

Harry assentiu sem responder-lhe para não se desconcentrar, uniu suas duas mãos para não soltar e satisfeito viu como nesta ocasião sua varinha estava de seu lado, talvez compreendendo que não estava tentando ferir senão salvar. Foi questão de segundos para que ganhasse terreno e ante a mirada aterrorizada de Voldemort o raio índigo se impôs e fez estalar sua varinha.

Já não teve tempo de realizar outra maldição, todo seu corpo se viu envolvido nessa cor para em seguida cair ao chão. Harry sentiu então como a alma se desprendia, a escuridão que a rodeava era a mais tenebrosa que tinha visto, mais mil vezes intensa que a de qualquer de seus serventes.

— Não temas. —voltou a falar-lhe Severus ao senti-lo estremecer-se. — Sua maldade é proporcional a sua força e coração… é o único que pode o conseguir, Harry. Você pode nos salvar e o salvar a ele também.

— É… muito forte. —gemeu Harry.

— Por isso é o eleito, porque você também é.

Harry não queria duvidar, mas até náuseas sentia ao perceber tanta podridão, era pior que se pôr a limpar inodoros de troll. Apertou os lábios e continuou até que finalmente todas aquelas impurezas foram desprendendo da alma e viajaram pelo raio índigo. Seguindo as instruções de Severus, dirigiu-as para o corpo que jazia no chão.

Era algo horrível o que sentia, já queria que isso terminasse e não compreendia como Severus tinha podido fazer isso tantas vezes, a ele o único que o mantinha de pé era o sentir atrás dele, e o fôlego de sua respiração golpeando suavemente a pele de seu pescoço.

Finalmente, a essência escura foi clarificando-se até adquirir uma tonalidade perlada e o corpo sem vida ficou feito cinzas. Os joelhos de Harry tremeram e se não fosse pelos braços de Severus lhe sustentando agora por sua cintura teria caído, no entanto, sua respiração era tão agitada e trémula como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Conseguiste-o, amor. —exclamou Severus estreitando seu abraço.

— Devo buscar a Hermione. —disse depois de sorrir-lhe suavemente. — Um comensal levou-lhe.

— Está demasiado débil, eu a irei buscar.

— Não, preciso que vá à enfermaria. Ron foi vítima de um maleficio de Voldemort, consegui detê-lo mas não sei que tão bem está… Faz favor, sei que você poderá o ajudar.

— De acordo, cuida-te muito.

— Amo-te.

Severus soltou-o verificando que realmente pudesse se manter em pé com a força necessária para continuar lutando, e quando o comprovou ia girar para dirigir à enfermaria, mas Harry lhe deteve sujeitando da teia de sua túnica e lhe beijou.

O professor manteve-se um instante paralisado pela surpresa, jamais tinha recebido um beijo tão demandante como esse, Harry sugava lhe roubando todo o fôlego e podia sentir sua língua se impondo voluntariosa para lhe explorar e lhe acariciar. Uma mão pequena, mas imensamente imperial retendo pela nuca. Recordou seu primeiro beijo, aquele que lhe desse no bosque, mas nesse então não tinham vivido o que agora, não sabiam de seu amor tão intenso, e não estava a alegria de saber que tinham triunfado, de modo que nada podia superar ao que agora lhe dava.

Quando Harry finalmente lhe libertou, Severus o olhou admirado por seu poderio, ficou totalmente sem fala. O garoto tinha as bochechas coradas ante sua audácia, mas não se arrependia, acabava de desfrutar de um grande beijo.

— Céus… —exclamou Severus com o escasso ar que lhe ficava. —… não se supunha que estava débil?

— Você é minha força. —disse a cada vez mais corado. — Mas anda, já à enfermaria.

Severus assentiu e marchou-se enquanto Harry tentava pensar por onde seria bom começar a buscar a Hermione. Nesse momento no lobby, Remus, Sirius e Lucius tinham voltado a incorporar à luta e pouco a pouco iam obtendo vantagem.

Ninguém se dava conta que os dois redemoinhos começavam a se mover se acercando o um ao outro perigosamente. Foi até que o cruze dos ventos fez que se desatassem verdadeiros tornados que compreenderam o perigo, e inclusive comensais saíam correndo longe do choque das duas forças. Alguns o conseguiram, outros não, e aterrorizados olhavam desaparecer tanto a Aurores como comensais, ninguém podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Dumbledore entrou no momento em que Remus, sustentado pela cintura por Lucius se acercava aos redemoinhos para ajudar a um par de alunos de quinto ano que já estavam a ponto de ser sugados para seu interior. Lançou-lhe um feitiço parecido ao de Harry, mas este se mantinha unido a sua varinha como se uma soga de vaqueiro se tratava.

Ia puxando-os para eles quando o halo do feitiço se rompeu ao ser sugado. Remus caiu para trás sobre Lucius e ambos viram horrorizados como os dois jovens gritaram antes de desaparecer. De imediato Lucius abraçou a Remus ao senti-lo estremecer-se de horror, e sem perder tempo, o puxou para afastar-se.

Dumbledore estava totalmente pálido. Nesse momento os dois redemoinhos chocaram, era justo em frente ao grande salão, a fusão aumentou a velocidade dos ventos, era como se se encontrassem dentro de um tornado. Não teve quem não se sustentasse do mais próximo a seu alcance. Foi um instinto o que fez a Dumbledore fechar os olhos, a terra lhe caindo dentro deles lhe impedia poder ver, e quando finalmente o fez sentiu a alma abandonando seu corpo, as portas do grande comedor tinham sido arrancadas de seus pinos, e as mesas e cadeiras eram engolidas sem resistência alguma.

A fúria lhe embargou, não podia achar que seus alunos tivessem tão trágico final. Os olhos azuis tornaram-se intensamente poderosos, sua magia podia sentir-se como o rugido de um leão. Lançou um feitiço em onde pôs tudo de si, e de sua varinha emergiu um laço de fogo que saiu disparado para os redemoinhos conseguindo os consumir até que finalmente só ficou a ruína e destruição rodeados por um pesado silêncio.

Ninguém se atrevia a se mover, olhavam o oco que conduzia para um salão assustadoramente vazio. Foram os passos de Dumbledore os que romperam o silêncio, um par de lágrimas rodavam por suas bochechas pensando que de nada teria servido a vitória nos pátios se perdia o mais valioso de Hogwarts.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus tinha chegado até a enfermaria, aí estava Draco esperando chateado a que Poppy terminasse de revisar a seu companheiro. Outros alunos mais encontravam-se nas camas e inclusive um par de Aurores tiveram que esperar seu turno em improvisadas colchonetes no chão.

— Como está? —perguntou Severus chegando junto à enfermeira.

— Parece-me que bem, não conheço o feitiço.

— Deixa-me ver. —pediu Severus e Poppy fez-se a um lado. Ao cabo de uns minutos não pôde evitar um brilho de orgulho ao comprovar o bem que tinha sabido atuar Harry. — Não terá sequelas, mas de qualquer maneira será melhor o transladar a St. Mungo.

— Eu não posso ir, ainda tenho muitos por quem cuidar.

— Eu o levarei. —interveio Draco surpreendendo a Severus ao escutá-lo falar.

— De acordo, tem muito cuidado.

Draco assentiu e pouco depois tomava um tijolo rompido que lhe serviria de translador e desapareceram com rumo ao hospital. Severus inclinou-se então a revisar a um dos Aurores, este tinha um corte no rosto que dava a impressão de ter sido provocado por fogo. Estava terminando de pronunciar o contrafeitiço quando escutou a voz de alarme de Poppy.

— Cuidado, Professor Snape!

Severus girou-se sobre seus talones atingindo a ver um destelo verde. O coração quase deteve-lhe ao saber do que se tratava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry decidiu que não tinha tempo que perder, com um Accio invocou o mapa do maroto para buscar a Hermione. Em um par de minutos viu intrigado que se encontrava junto a Nott na área do salão e para lá correu.

Chegou justo no momento em que Dumbledore chegava à destruída porta. Ia lançar um feitiço para assentar o pó levantado, mas uns ruídos no interior fizeram-lhe adiantar. Suas pupilas se dilataram ao ver aparecer a Hermione sustentada pelo Slytherin.

— Hermione! —exclamou Harry aliviado correndo para ela. A garota deixou-se abraçar já sem forças nem para chorar. — Está bem?

A castanha assentiu e seu amigo manteve-a colada a seu corpo acariciando seu alborotada cabelereira, comovido de senti-la estremecer-se de tristeza. Harry tinha um forte nodo na garganta ao imaginar-se a dor que devia estar sofrendo, ele simplesmente deixaria de respirar se Severus desaparecesse de sua vida.

— É um alívio ver que estejam bem, meus rapazes. —comentou Dumbledore com a voz avariada, quis abraçar a Nott, mas este retrocedeu baixando a cabeça. — Passa-te algo?

— Professor Dumbledore, eu…

Ao ver que o Slytherin ia falar em frente a todos, Hermione sacou seu rosto do peito de Harry para olhar ao Diretor.

— Nott sacou a todos os alunos por uma passagem, agora estão a salvo na sala comum de Slytherin.

Um suspiro de alívio invadiu a alma de todos quem atingiram a escutar as débeis palavras de Hermione. Rapidamente Dumbledore enviou a Remus para que se fosse assegurar de que não tinha nenhum perigo nas masmorras. Enquanto, o idoso organizava a captura dos comensais que já se dispunham a escapar.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

O rosto de Severus se tensou enquanto sustentava em seus braços em corpo sem vida de Poppy. Na porta jazia o cadáver do comensal que tinha conseguido escapulir-se até a enfermaria, não duvidou em enviar esse Avada depois de sentir como a mulher caía sobre ele após ter interceptado a maldição assassina com sua pessoa.

Suavemente Severus colocava à enfermeira sobre a cama onde antes estivesse Ron. Olhava-a ainda sem entender o porquê tinha dado sua vida por ele.

— Não devia fazer o que fez, Poppy… você é muito necessária.

Olhou a seu ao redor, ele não tinha muitos conhecimentos para atender feridos, a não ser que se tratasse de maldições, no entanto agora teria que tomar seu lugar enquanto chegava a ajuda. Cobriu o corpo com uma imaculada coberta branca.

Harry chegou nesse momento, levava a Hermione para que Poppy a revisasse. A uma distância prudente ia Nott, temeroso de acercar-se, como se não se sentisse com direito de irromper, mas também não queria se ir sem saber como estava a garota que amava. Ao ver ao comensal morto na porta e a Severus junto a um corpo ao que não podiam lhe ver o rosto, Harry sentiu como sua amiga voltava a mostrasse afetada pela morte de Blaise.

— Quem é? —perguntou Harry olhando a cama enquanto sustentava a Hermione com mais força.

— Poppy. —disse sombrio. — Que tem passado lá afora?

— Já tudo tem acabado, Dumbledore tem tomado o controle, em pouco tempo teremos Hogwarts limpo de comensais. —respondeu Harry depois de superar à notícia da morte da enfermeira. — Trouxe a Hermione para que a revisassem.

— Será melhor que a leve a St. Mungo, Harry, eu revisarei aos feridos, verei a quem mais é necessário transladar para o hospital.

— Ficarei a ajudar-te. —afirmou Harry para depois girar-se a olhar a Nott. — Poderia levar a Hermione, faz favor? Não te separe dela até que eu vá.

Nott assentiu e sujeitando à garota tomou o translador que Severus lhe desse. Depois de que desaparecessem, Harry se abraçou de seu companheiro, a um lado podia ver o corpo envolvido sobre a cama. Ia jogar muito de menos a essa mulher que sempre lhe atendeu eficientemente ao longo de seus múltiplos incidentes… Jamais se imaginou que sua morte tinha sido pelo mais puro amor.


	38. E após tudo…

Tinham passado algumas horas do fim da batalha. Severus aproveitou que a enfermaria se encontrava tranquila, já tinham sido transladados os mais graves e somente ficaram com aqueles com feridas menores que agora dormiam, tomou a Harry da mão apartando daquele tanque onde tinha ido a deixar os instrumentos sujos.

O mago de olhos negros levou-lhe cerca da janela, aí transfigurou um incômodo cadeirão em um amplo sofá onde se sentaram a ver como o tempo tinha passado quase sem o sentir, o sol começava a emergir pelo horizonte.

— Estranhei-te muito. —disse Harry aconchegando-se no peito do homem e este respondeu lhe abraçando carinhoso.

— Eu também, amor. Não deixava de pensar nem um só segundo em ti. Felizmente já isto terminou e cedo poderemos nos ir a descansar.

— Quando amanheça de tudo, quero ir ver a Hermione e Ron… posso?

— Claro, eu me farei cargo da enfermaria enquanto enviam a alguém capacitado para isto.

Harry assentiu, fechou os olhos para desfrutar melhor desse lugar entre os braços de Severus, mas o cansaço venceu-lhe e terminou dormindo-se sem dar-se conta. O professor sorriu ao perceber sua respiração relaxada. Suas mãos acariciaram o rosto do garoto que se tinha ganhado seu coração e decidiu o deixar dormir, merecia um reparador descanso após ter conseguido libertar ao mundo de um demônio.

Não tinha passado muito tempo quando entrou Dumbledore à enfermaria. Sorriu ao ver a seus dois queridos rapazes descansando um em braços do outro. Severus levantou a mirada ao sentir a presença de alguém mais, e com macieza recostou a Harry no sofá para se ir reunir com seu amigo. O garoto protestou entre sonhos pelo abandono, mas um suave arrulhar dos lábios de Severus fez-lhe voltar a cair dormindo.

— Está bem? —perguntou Albus a seu amigo.

— Sim, só cansado.

— Finalmente pôde fazê-lo, é um grande garoto.

— Alguém o duvidava? —inquiriu Snape, Dumbledore arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido de recordar as tantas vezes que o Professor não deixava de qualificar a Harry como um infante irresponsável e inútil.

— Soube o de Poppy. —comentou tristemente mudando de tema. — Pedi-lhe a Sirius que se encarregue de todo o necessário para os funerais que merecia.

— Ela não devia morrer, Albus.

— Ninguém devia morrer, Severus… mas assim é a guerra. Agora nos toca aos vivos honrar pela memória dos caídos. Não lamentes a morte de Poppy como se tivesse sido um desperdício porque ela elegeu a forma em que entregava sua vida.

— Isso é precisamente o que não entendo… Nos levávamos bem, mas não ao extremo de se interpor entre um mortal raio que ia para mim.

— Descuida, não é importante que entenda, só que doravante viva aproveitando esta oportunidade. A Poppy lhe faria muito feliz te ver ditoso com a pessoa que ama.

Severus viu como Albus olhava a Harry paternalmente, isso lhe fez se esquecer de continuar questionando a morte da enfermeira. Desejava deixar que Harry descansasse um pouco mais, mas sabia que o garoto lhe reprocharia se não o acordava para ir visitar a seus amigos. No entanto, ainda queria desfrutar de uns minutos olhando o suave sobe e baixa do peito de Harry e seu rosto aplacável, a vida lhe presenteava um doce dormir sem sonhos nem pesadelos, não podia lhe arrebatar tão rápido.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus por fim tinha terminado de enviar a todos os comensais capturados para os quartéis do Ministério, daí seriam transladados a Azkaban em espera de seus julgamentos. Chegou até o despacho de Dumbledore para informar de suas atividades, mas não tinha ninguém. Ia sair quando se encontrou de frente com Lucius. Por uns segundos os dois homens olharam-se aos olhos sem saber que dizer.

— Obrigado por salvar-me. —animou-se por fim o loiro rompendo o silêncio.

— Não me agradeça, foi simplesmente que não podia te ver morrer.

— Porque me ama?

Remus não respondeu, mas baixou o rosto. Lucius em mudança, acercou-se um pouco mais, e sujeitando-lhe do queixo fez-lhe olhar aos olhos.

— Eu sim te amo, Remus. Apesar de tudo, apesar de que esteja com alguém mais, de que te esteja esforçando por sacar de sua vida… apesar de que prefira a esse pulgoso eu te amo!

Lucius acercou seus lábios aos do licantropo, este respirava com a boca entreaberta, nervoso pelo beijo que se aproximava e que se sentia incapaz de recusar nesse momento. O loiro desfrutava bebendo desse doce alento sabor de chocolate, já era questão de um quase imperceptível movimento para unir seus lábios aos dele, estava convencido de que o castanho desejava o beijo tanto como ele… no entanto, no último segundo simplesmente lhe abraçou.

Remus sentiu algo amargo ao não obter o beijo, a culpa também lhe pressionava ao perceber aquele abraço tão cheio de amor e ternamente apoiou sua cabeça no peito de seu ex amante, sentindo como suas bochechas se acendiam ao recordar o bem-estar daquela posição.

— Porque não me beijou?

— Porque já me cansei de ser o inoportuno em sua vida, Remus… Só queria que soubesse que te sigo amando, mas ainda que estava disposto a te esperar toda minha vida, ansiando que em algum momento compreendesse que tinha cometido um erro ao se ir com Black… já não o farei.

— Que quer dizer? —perguntou separando-se.

— Que por muito que te ame, Remus, não tem caso esperar a que te sintas desenganado para voltar comigo. Se deste-me uma oportunidade de viver, não a desaproveitarei lamentando minha vida.

— Lucius…

— Devo ir-me agora. —disse sorrindo-lhe animado. — Disseram-me que Draco recuperou a voz e agora está em St. Mungo cuidando de seu namorado, quero o ir ver.

Remus assentiu e deixou-lhe ir através da lareira do Despacho de Dumbledore. Ao ficar só, se deixou cair sobre um cadeirão chorando. Sentia-se tão confundido.

Recordou o momento em que teve que eleger, quando o redemoinho estava a ponto de engolir. A mão que tinha afrouxado era a de Sirius, mas ainda não entendia porque… Seria porque achava que se não o fazia, seu amigo de toda a vida e seu eterno amor em segredo morreria também?... Tinha querido salvar a Sirius?... Ou quis morrer com Lucius?

Não o sabia, e aproveitando a solidão daquela habitação, desafogou sua confusão entre lágrimas.

Remus não tinha ideia de que alguém mais chorava com ele. Sirius tinha terminado de arranjar o necessário para os funerais de Pomfrey e quando foi a notifica-lo ao Diretor se topou com uma estranha cena. Mantendo-se escondidas depois da ombreira escutou a conversa de Lucius e Remus, e agora os soluços do licantropo lhe queimavam a alma.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus por fim decidiu-se a acordar a Harry, já tinha amanhecido e o garoto se despediu de seu companheiro com um beijo para em seguida marchar ao hospital. Dirigiu-se primeiro à habitação de Ron.

Um enorme sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao ver a seu amigo protestando pela desabrida comida de hospital enquanto, a seu lado, Draco lhe repreendia por resistir-se a comer algo são.

— Harry! —exclamou Ron alegre de ver a seu amigo, e aproveitando sua presença fez a um lado a charola com a asquerosa comida. — Alegra-me que tenha vindo! Pode fazer algo para que este furão volte a ficar mudo? Já me tem farto!

— Você é quem me tem farto, doninha ingrata, se tudo o faço por teu bem! E Harry me dará a razão, ele sabe que tens que te alimentar.

— Me alimentarei se consegue que me tragam um bom bolo de rins ou uma torta de amoras silvestres!

Harry não dizia nada, mas era feliz lhe vendo discutir reconhecendo que o que se transparentava em suas miradas não era coragem, senão muito amor. Era feliz também por ver a seu amigo com vida, e sentia muitas vontades de abraçar, mas lhe dava temor. Ele e Ron, apesar de se considerar como irmãos jamais tinham sido de demonstrações físicas.

— Passa-te algo? —perguntou Ron ao notar como Harry ficava em seu lugar sem mover nem um músculo. — Ou é que agora é você quem emudeceu?

— Ao demônio! —exclamou Harry e ante a mirada quase assustada de Ron, lançou-se sobre ele lhe abraçando fortemente. — Sento-me tão contente de ver-te!

Draco riu a gargalhadas quando Ron enrijecia pelo efusivo abraço de Harry. Por segundos não soube que fazer, mas finalmente se relaxou e correspondeu a essa sincera demonstração de afeto. Fechou os olhos sorrindo, Harry era muito importante para ele, e agora lhe devia a vida e a oportunidade de seguir submergindo nas profundidades cinzas de uma mirada que o via amoroso.

Não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível não recordar que seguiriam se disputando o filho que Draco esperava, só que agora já não saberia se poderia seguir olhando aos olhos quando lhe provocaria uma grande dor sem o merecer.

— Obrigado pelo que fizeste por mim. Draco já me contou tudo.

— Nem ocorra voltar a mencioná-lo, cabeção! —exclamou Harry sem apartar-se. — Meus amigos são o mais importante para mim (após Sev —pensou Harry—.) e você sabe que é mais que isso.

— Sei-o… e Hermione?

— Já sabe o de Blaise?

— Sim, Draco também me contou. —confirmou Ron. — Como está ela?

— Fisicamente via-a bem, a irei visitar em um momento… me sinto mal por Hermi, antes de que começasse a batalha me disse que ela e Blaise se casariam, estava muito feliz.

— Quero ir vê-la. —disse Ron com um nodo na garganta.

— Mas Ron, não pode abandonar a cama ainda! —protestou Draco. — Mal terminaram de te restituir o sangue que perdeste e…

— Eu já estou bem… tão-só só finge que tens voltado a te ficar mudo se chega algum medimago, Draco, faz favor. E você, Harry me ajudaria a ir ver?

Harry assentiu, compreendia a seu amigo ruivo, pois se estivesse em sua mesma situação, nem mil feridas lhe impediriam reunir com sua amiga. A Draco não lhe ficou mais remédio que aceitar e esperar pacientemente a que regressassem, preferiu os deixar ir sozinhos, nesse momento os três amigos seguramente o precisavam.

Hermione olhava distraída pela janela que se encontrava cerca de sua cama, mas nem a paisagem encantada depois dela lhe ajudava a amortecer em algo sua tristeza. Uma grossa lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha e apertou as pálpebras com força ao recordar o momento em que Blaise era sugado pelo buraco negro.

Theodore não tinha abandonado a habitação, mas continuava sem o valor necessário para se acercar… que lhe ia dizer? Nada se lhe ocorria que pudesse lhe tirar a dor de seus olhos marrons, ainda que com gosto tivesse feito qualquer coisa pela ver recuperar seu sorriso.

— Precisa algo? —perguntou timidamente desde seu lugar no outro extremo da habitação.

Hermione negou sem sequer voltear a olhá-lo. Nott jamais se tinha sentido tão frustrado em sua vida ao não poder fazer nada por aliviar essa dor. Teve outro momento de silêncio até que uns suaves golpes na porta o interromperam. Um segundo mais tarde, Ron e Harry entraram à habitação.

Hermione girou-se a olhá-los e já não pôde conter o pranto. Ambos amigos se apressaram a se acercar, recostando-se sobre a cama, um à cada lado da castanha. Discretamente, Nott decidiu retirar-se e deixá-los a sós.

— Sinto muito, Hermione… não pude fazer nada. —desculpou-se Harry acariciando sua cabeça, que Hermione mantinha repousando sobre o peito de Ron.

— Não é tua culpa, sei que se tivesse estado em suas mãos terias impedido que sucedesse.

— E Blaise fez o que tinha que fazer… o que tivéssemos feito qualquer de nós em seu lugar. —interrompeu Ron.

Hermione separou-se um pouco para olhar aos olhos, sorriu enquanto assentia secando-se as lágrimas.

— Que demônios está fazendo você aqui?! —gritou repentinamente, provocando que Harry e R saltassem em seus lugares. — Disseram-me que estava hospitalizado, te saíste de sua cama, Ronald Weasley!

— Mas… —murmurou o ruivo totalmente corado.

— Deixa-lhe tranquilo, Hermione, ambos estávamos preocupados por ti.

— De acordo, mas só um pouquinho, Ron tem que descansar… e como se sente?

— Bem, graças a Harry estou vivo. Os médicos asseguram que jamais tinham visto uma ferida tão grande cicatrizar tão rápido e sem deixar sequelas. —disse-lhe abrindo-se um pouco a camisa de seu pijama para mostrar uma cicatriz em forma de estrela.

— Agora já não poderá invejar está. —caçoou Harry levantando sua franja para mostrar a sua.

— Torpe!

— Talvez agora eu deva me conseguir uma com forma de uma meia lua. —caçoou Hermione também. — Pode ser que assim não fique fosse do trio.

— Mas que diz, Hermione! —protestou Harry. — É nossa irmã.

— Já sei, mas… faz favor, garotos, ainda que agora estejam contentes com seus casais, não me deixem sozinha.

Harry e Ron notaram que a garota voltava a ter a voz avariada e as lágrimas assomavam a seus olhos, a abraçaram calidamente e guardaram silêncio, eles também não queriam a abandonar justo quando mais os precisava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Passou em uma semana, Hermione esteve todo esse tempo se recuperando em casa de seus pais, mas todos os dias recebia corujas de seus amigos, não só de Harry e Ron, também do resto do colégio. Já seus pais começavam a ter problemas para que seus vizinhos não notassem as parvadas que geralmente iam a seu domicílio em Londres muggle. No entanto, pelo simples fato de ver a sua filha sorrir era mais que suficiente para passar qualquer apresso.

A seu regresso ao colégio, Hermione foi recebida nas portas do mesmo por seus dois melhores amigos, e foram eles quem a sustentaram lhe brindando seu apoio quando atravessaram o lobby e as lembranças foram.

— Estou bem, obrigado, garotos. —disse esforçando-se por sorrir. — Vejo que já têm consertado o salão.

— Sim, Dumbledore quer que nos recuperemos rápido. —respondeu Ron.

— É a hora do jantar, vamos?

— Um momento. —disse Hermione detendo-se. — Não vão jantar com o Professor Snape e Draco?

— Nos reuniremos depois com eles.

— Garotos, para valer, o fato de que lhes pedisse que não me deixassem sozinha não é literal, seguem com sua vida como sempre ou me enfadarei com vocês.

— Mas…

— Vão com eles ou me farão sentir culpada.

Harry e Ron duvidaram um pouco, mas finalmente aceitaram a proposta de sua amiga. Ambos lhe deram um beijo em cada bochecha e se retiraram a seus respectivos caminhos, Harry com rumo às masmorras e Ron escadas acima para o quarto de Draco. Hermione suspirou fundo antes de olhar as novas portas do salão, devia armar-se de valor e entrar. Uns passos atrás dela lhe fizeram girar, por um segundo teve a ilusão de ver de novo a Blaise, no entanto quem apareceu foi Nott.

— Olá. —saudou Hermione sorrindo-lhe suavemente.

— Dá-me gosto ver-te… como está?

— Bem. Ia para o salão, mas…

— Entendo. Não se preocupe, ninguém te fará perguntas incômodas, te querem muito.

— Sim, acho que sim. Nott… sabe quem foi quem assassinou a Blaise?

— Pansy, mas não pense mais nela. Já se encontra em Azkaban e te asseguro que não voltará a ver a luz do dia.

Hermione assentiu, não podia estar contente nem sequer sabendo que a responsável purgaria sua merecida condenação. Parecia-lhe tão injusto que uma vida se perdesse somente por um ódio irracional, por não ter sabido renunciar ao orgulho.

— Hermione… falei com Dumbledore. —confessou Nott baixando a mirada, interrompendo os pensamentos da castanha. — Perdoou-me.

— Atuaste como herói, isso não pede perdão, Nott.

— Sabe?... Disse-me que não era necessário lhe dizer a ninguém que levo a marca.

— E tem razão. Já vê o que passa com o Professor Snape, tem tido que viver com isso, acho que você saberá quem tem que se inteirar e quem não.

— A única pessoa que me interessava que soubesse e me perdoasse, acho que o fez. Pelo menos não vejo reproche em sua mirada.

— Quer acompanhar-me a jantar? —convidou Hermione amistosamente.

Theodore assentiu, não sabia se Hermione tinha captado a intenção de suas palavras, mas quiçá era melhor que não. Não queria perder sua amizade agora que por fim podia estar cerca dela.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Severus não podia deixar de sorrir enquanto olhava a Harry jantar em frente a ele, com a luz do fogo da lareira lhe colorindo o rosto de mil tons vermelhos.

— Porque me olha assim? —perguntou Harry já sem poder comer tranquilamente, essa mirada lhe recordava quando era acossado e toda sua pele se estremecia de prazerosa ansiedade.

— Como? —questionou fingindo inocência, ainda que seus olhos se entornaram vorazes.

— Assim… como se estivesse planejando algo.

— E planejo.

— E daí planeja?

— O saberá o próximo fim de semana.

— Não me vai dar uma adiantar nadinha?

— Não.

— Seguro?

Agora Harry foi quem utilizou sua astúcia e provocativamente abandonou seu assento para ir ocupar seu lugar favorito sobre as pernas do Professor beijando suavemente a pele de seu pescoço. Mas ainda que fez gemer a seu companheiro até quase fazer-lhe perder a razão, não conseguiu seu propósito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco e Ron tinham terminado de jantar. Dumbledore tinha permitido que o loiro seguisse dormindo em sua habitação e não voltasse aos dormitórios Slytherin, ainda quando Lucius já não habitasse no castelo. Depois da vitória quis regressar a sua mansão, somente incrementou as medidas de precaução ainda que o perigo era muito menor.

— E já fizeste as redações de manhã, Ron? —perguntou Draco com seriedade.

— Já, as fiz esta tarde.

— Em uma tarde? Já me imagino como ficariam… porque não as trazes e as revisamos juntos?

— Isso é aborrecido, Draco! Se fiz foi precisamente para que tenhamos tempo de estar juntos sem preocupações.

— É que não te preocupa seu futuro?

— É demasiado apreensivo, eu sei que me aceitarão na Academia de Aurores e que farei um bom papel.

— Melhor papel vai fazer com uma surpresa que te tenho. –disse o loiro para em seguida sacar um pacote da gaveta de sua mesinha.

— Que é isso?

— Um presente para ti, o abre.

Ron olhava enternecido o entusiasmo nos olhos de seu companheiro e ao abrir o pacote envolvido em um brilhante papel prateado, seus olhos abriram-se pela surpresa ao encontrar-se com a varinha mais formosa que tinha visto em sua vida. Tinha um cabo dourado em cujo extremo se desenhava a cabeça de um valente leão.

— Ollivander disse-me que quando foste por sua última varinha, a que compraste não era a mais adequada para ti, e que esta reagiu favoravelmente assim que a sujeitaste.

— É demasiado cara… eu não posso a aceitar, Draco.

— Não diga tolices, não te estou pedindo permissão para te presentear, é toda sua.

— Mas… talvez seja melhor que fique você com está e eu fico com a que te dei.

— Trocar minha varinha? Nem sonhe, Weasley, porque nem de louco desfaço-me de ela! É a mais formosa de todas!

Ron atraiu ao loiro recostando sobre seu peito, compreendeu que era sincero e preferia se combinar com aquela modesta varinha e já não protestou mais. Olharam o fogo da lareira que tinham em frente, ambos ao todo silêncio. Mas Draco estremeceu-se quando sentiu a mão do ruivo deslizar para seu ventre lhe acariciando a suave protuberância.

— Deixa de fazer isso. —pediu Draco retirando-lhe a mão.

— Gosto de fazê-lo, dessa forma posso ir sentindo como vai crescendo nosso filho.

— Já te disse que não é nosso. —refutou pondo-se de pé molesto. — Ainda que o Senhor Tenebroso já não exista e, portanto, também não o feitiço, te advirto que não mudarei de opinião, eu me conheço e conheço minha magia e a sua e a que sento não nos pertence… também não a criatura que está adentro.

— É nosso filho, ainda que te resista a aceitá-lo, e acho que já vai sendo hora de que reconheça que o único que está fazendo é cobrir a culpabilidade que sente com Harry, e isso é injusto tanto para ele como para nós!

— Já basta, deixa de fazer as coisas mais difíceis! —gritou enfurecido. — Nós podemos ter logo nossa família, mas este bebê será para Harry!

— Pois não será assim! —respondeu no mesmo tom. — Tenho o direito de pedir uma prova de paternidade e quando saia positiva terá que te engolir suas palavras.

— Pois o que se equivoca é você. Já não pode fazer nada. —informou-lhe esquivando sua mirada. — Depois da visita de seus pais decidi evitar que lhe tirassem a Harry o bebê, e com ajuda de um advogado assinamos os papéis necessários… De modo que, já está inteirado, Ronald, Harry e Severus são já os pais legais.

Ron empalideceu, mas já não disse nada, antes de se pôr a chorar em frente à Draco saiu se sentindo profundamente entristecido de que todas as portas se lhe fechassem. Já nem sequer se lembrou de se levar sua varinha, e Draco a olhou abandonada na cama sentindo como a cada dia as coisas se punham mais difíceis.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sirius olhava a Remus trabalhar qualificando alguns exames, não lhe tinha confessado que tinha visto que chorasse por Malfoy. Precisava dar-se uma oportunidade e cria tê-la conseguido, seu companheiro via-se contente, sorria a todas horas e suas noites eram repletas de amor. Tudo indicava que Remus tinha esquecido finalmente sua vida junto ao loiro.

— Quer que te ajude?

— Não te moleste, já estou terminando.

— Remus… posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

— Claro, diga-me.

— É feliz?

Remus deixou a um lado a pluma com a que qualificava. Sirius não podia ao ver de frente, tão só suas costas algo tensa, mas quando o licantropo se voltou ao olhar, já luzia um formoso sorriso que não mostrava nenhuma outra coisa mais que felicidade. Acercou-se a ele, e sem lhe responder, lhe beijou de tal maneira que não ficasse nenhuma dúvida no coração do animago.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ao chegar ao fim de semana, Harry encontrava-se muito nervoso, mas também emocionado e expectante. Severus não tinha querido lhe dizer o que planejava e somente sorria de uma forma que ao menor lhe provocava arrojar a seus braços.

Harry entusiasmou-se de ver que a surpresa envolvia sair do castelo. Poderiam passear por Hogsmeade já sem necessidade de se esconder demasiado, não era dia de saída para os alunos e tinha poucas pessoas na rua, todas se refugiando nas sorveterias ou tabernas pelo calor do mês de abril. Sem soltar da mão, Severus levou seu companheiro para um lugar ao que nunca tinham ido, mas que ao ver o letreiro Harry se corou até as orelhas.

Quando entraram ao hotel, o menor se manteve colado ao corpo do Professor, aferrado de seu braço sem deixar de olhar a seu ao redor. Era um lugar confortável, com luzes tênues e música instrumental de fundo.

— Temos vindo aqui ao que me imagino que temos vindo? —perguntou Harry inquieto mais excitado.

— Depende de que é o que te esteja imaginando… pequeno luxurioso.

Harry sorriu, e nesse momento atravessaram uma porta, seus olhos verdes abriram-se surpreendidos. Era uma formosa habitação completamente branca, com arranjos florais cercando um caminho estofado de pétalas de rosa branca. Aos lados estavam umas fileiras de cadeiras com algumas pessoas nelas. Todos se puseram de pé ao os ver e Harry não sabia que pensar ao identificar a Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Draco e os senhores Weasley.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Severus docemente—… quer casar comigo?

Uma lágrima brilhou em sua mirada, abraçou a Severus e no mesmo tom amoroso lhe sussurrou um "Sim quero casar-me contigo".

Minutos mais tarde, Harry e Severus uniam suas vidas naquela improvisada mais formosa capela, nenhum dos dois se tinha visto tão feliz como então. Como presente de casamentos, Dumbledore lhes permitiu ficar todo o fim de semana no hotel, ele se encarregaria de impedir que a notícia corresse, preferiam não se arriscar a ter problemas com a diretiva escolar que lhes desse um sabor amargo a sua felicidade.

— Severus… lê-o outra vez. —pediu Harry quando já se encontravam a sós em sua habitação, lhe dando um pergaminho que já tinha todo arrugado. — Faz favor.

— A ver… —respondeu o mago, abraçando-lhe carinhoso. —… diz "Em nome do Ministério de Magia e Feitiçaria do Reino Unido, declara-se unidos legalmente em companheiros de enlace a Harry James Potter e Severus Tobias Snape"

— Uma vez mais, faz favor.

— Não, já perdi a conta de todas as vezes que me fizeste o ler, amor.

— É que parece um sonho… agora me chamo Harry Snape verdade?

— Se você quer.

— Claro que quero!... E você será, Severus Potter.

— Harry!

— Tranquilo, só caçoava. —riu divertido pela cara alarmada de seu agora esposo.

Severus beijou a Harry fingindo castigá-lo por sua má broma, tão só de pensar em levar o sobrenome de James dava-lhe calafrios, ainda que adorava a seu filho.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Passaram em alguns meses mais. Ron não abandonava a Draco pese a que agora o loiro se sentia a cada vez pior de notar a seu companheiro decaído e sem poder dissimular sua tristeza. Tinha voltado a conseguir que Ron aceitasse sua varinha ainda que já sem muito entusiasmo. Quando os Weasley e Dumbledore se inteiraram da assinatura da sucessão de direitos do filho de Draco, falaram com os advogados, eles asseguraram que tinha possibilidades de apelar assim que nascesse o bebê, exigindo uma prova de paternidade seguramente atrasaria o processo de adoção e inclusive anular o primeiro documento.

No entanto, apesar dessas notícias, Ron não conseguia sorrir, ainda continuava preocupado por ter que se enfrentar com Harry, sobretudo quando lhe via tão feliz a raiz do casamento com Snape… inclusive se sentia culpado de que seria ele quem lhe arruinaria tudo… Se tão só Harry entendesse que amava a seu filho e se fizesse a um lado, mas lhe via demasiado entusiasmado, e sobretudo, muito fechado à possibilidade de que o filho de Draco levasse seu sangue.

Por fim terminaram os cursos e a cada um se graduou com excelentes qualificações. Draco tinha conseguido recuperar nos dias de ausência de classes, e Hermione esforçou-se sempre por não permitir que sua tristeza a consumisse, de modo que ambos receberam seus diplomas junto com seus amigos.

Harry decidiu ficar a viver com Severus nas masmorras, tinham conseguido ao fim uma casa a seu completo agrado, mas tinham que esperar a que se lhe realizassem alguns reparos para poder se mudar.

Por sua vez, Draco voltou a casa de seu pai a viver com ele pese a que Ron tinha feito questão de que buscassem um apartamento para eles, o loiro se negou, não queria que vivessem juntos até que o bebê tivesse já nascido e então poder começar uma nova vida sem lembranças. De qualquer maneira, Ron ia visitá-lo todos os dias, e às vezes inclusive ficava a dormir com ele. A cada dia tinha menos esperanças de que terminasse se combinando com o bebê e precisava passar a seu lado e guardar em sua memória o crescimento da gravidez, ainda que depois tivesse que renunciar.

Draco notava a tristeza do ruivo, e às vezes chorava a escondidas, queria tirar-lhe essa dor de seus olhos, mas não se atrevia. E conforme acercava-se o nascimento, quando começou a sentir os movimentos de seu bebê, quando compreendeu que realmente podia ter uma família, então um pensamento de se combinar com o menino ia a sua mente. Mas em seguida eliminava-o… não lhe ia fazer isso a Harry, tinha assinado e respeitaria sua primeira decisão.

Uma tarde, enquanto encontrava-se com Ron, Draco começou a ter as primeiras dores de parto. O ruivo estava todo nervoso, mas uma enorme emoção invadiu sua alma, nunca como então teve a plena segurança de que esse menino era seu. Ele mesmo se encarregou de levar à Draco a St Mungo e avisou por coruja a seus pais e a Lucius quem se encontrava em uma reunião de negócios.

O loiro foi revisado e levado de imediato a uma sala de partos, Ron teve que esperar fora pese a que fez questão de não separar de seu companheiro. Grande foi sua surpresa quando uns poucos minutos depois chegaram Harry e Severus.

— Draco pediu que viéssemos. —disse Harry ao notar a cara pálida de seu amigo.

— Está em trabalho de parto, não podem passar.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se, era o medimago a cargo do garoto Malfoy, e ante a frustração e tristeza de Ron, fez passar a Harry e a Severus, ao que parece por petição mesmo de Draco. Molly e Arthur, quem acabavam de chegar, abraçaram a seu filho consolando pelo desespero que lhe viam.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Harry e Severus foram preparados para estar presentes durante a cesárea que se lhe praticaria ao loiro. Ambos permaneceram tomados da mão enquanto veriam como se realizava a cirurgia. Draco esteve consciente o tempo todo, e o único que fazia era olhar o amor do casal que tinha enfrente, recordando o momento em que lhe reclamou a Harry e este caía pela pendente, ainda podia escutar a súplica de seu amigo para que lhe escutasse e perdoasse, mas ele se mostrou tão agressivo injustamente… recordou sua tardança para solicitar ajuda por não poder falar, recordou a culpa… e isso lhe manteve firme para não gritar pedindo a presença de Ronald a seu lado.

Um pranto infantil martelou o coração de Draco, mordeu-se os lábios para não chorar, e via os olhos chorosos de felicidade de Harry quem se mostrava ansioso por se acercar a tocar ao bebê.

— É um varão. —informou o medimago.

Um pediatra encarregou-se de limpá-lo e arranjá-lo para entregá-lo de regresso ao pai. Harry acercou-se nesse momento, e por ordem do obstetra, o pediatra teve que pôr em seus braços. Seu instinto fez-lhe cheirá-lo, e seu aroma característico aflorou novas e formosas sensações em Harry. Foi então que o pranto caía por suas bochechas, olhando emocionado ao pequeno bebê que gemia suavemente, como se se sentisse realmente cômodo nesses braços.

— Sev… olha que formoso que é! —exclamou mostrando-lhe a seu casal.

— Sim, Harry, é muito lindo.

Severus também tinha o pranto atorado na garganta. O bebê provocava-lhe infinidade de emoções, e ansiava considerá-lo seu filho, mas veria a cabelereira ruiva em sua cabeça, as graciosas sardas enfeitando seu nariz, e não sabia que devia sentir.

— Sustenta, amor, é muito suave!

Severus assentiu e tomou ao pequeno em seus braços, surpreendeu-se do ligeiro que era, parecia que se evaporaria. Obedecendo a Harry acariciou lhe as bochechas com seus dedos e sorriu ternamente ao comprovar que era uma suavidade única em seu gênero. O menor sorria emocionado de ver o brilho de ilusão nos olhos negros.

— Quer vê-lo? —perguntou Harry dirigindo-se à Draco.

Draco não respondeu, mas girou o rosto ao lado contrário. Harry já não insistiu, por algo o loiro preferia essa decisão. E ainda plenamente feliz, voltou a sustentar ao bebê em seus braços para sair com Severus abraçado dele. Ao chegar à sala de espera, Harry apertou um pouco mais ao bebê contra seu peito, tinha esquecido a presença de Ron e dos Weasley e assim que viu-os recordou a ameaça que significavam.

— Harry… —suplico Ron acercando lhe, seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas ao ver o corpinho que Harry cobria com a manta azul. —… faz favor, é meu.

Harry negou com a cabeça e aconchegando-se no peito de Severus buscou seu apoio e refúgio. O coração retumbava lhe, podia sentir ao menino remover em seus braços, não podia renunciar a ele, o amava como se tivesse saído de seu corpo.

— Harry, faz favor… —insistiu Ron. —… não me tire, te suplico.

— Não me tire você a mim, Ron. —respondeu começando a chorar. — Eu o amo!

— Eu também, e é meu filho… te imploro, faz favor!

Harry acercou-se mais a Severus, este lhe abraçou cobrindo com sua capa, os mantendo a salvo dos perigos. Ron deu uns passos mais, alongando seus braços e voltando a suplicar. Molly e Arthur decidiram não intervir, ainda achavam que podiam confiar no bom coração de quem consideravam como um filho.

— Vamo-nos, Severus. —pediu Harry agoniado.

— Amor… sabe quanto quero-te verdade? —Harry assentiu, um calafrio percorreu lhe pelo temor que sentiu ante o que viria. — O último que quero é que algo te lastimara, mas olha ao bebê… não é nosso.

— Sim é. Draco deu-nos.

— Olha-o outra vez. —pediu carinhosamente. — E diga-me, se realmente acha que este bebê possa ser nosso. Se me diz que sim, e que seu lugar é conosco, não permitirei que ninguém nos tire… mas ele é, Harry? Está seguro de que este bebê será feliz com uma família que não é a sua?

Harry apertou as pálpebras e mesmo assim as lágrimas continuavam saindo de seus olhos. Depois dele voltou a escutar a voz débil e afogada de Ron. Tomou ar e lentamente girou sobre si mesmo, se limpou as lágrimas para poder ver melhor a seu amigo, este ainda tinha as mãos estendidas, esperançado de que suas súplicas fossem escutadas.

Foram segundos nos que todos contiveram sua respiração em espera da reação de Harry. Finalmente este saiu da proteção dos braços de Severus e eliminando a distância que ainda o separava de Ron, entregou ao bebê.

Molly afogou um gemido de alegria, ao igual que Arthur, e também como o resto da família que tinha ido chegando. Ron sorriu sujeitando a seu filho em seus braços, sentindo a alegria mais imensa de sua vida.

— Obrigado! —exclamou choroso olhando aos olhos de seu amigo.

— É seu… o cuida muito, e felicidades.

Harry esforçava-se por sorrir, mas ainda que seus lábios curvavam-se, tinha em seus olhos infinita tristeza. No entanto sabia que tinha feito o correto, apesar de que parecia que um pedacinho de sua alma se lhe desprendia enquanto Ron levava a seu filho a apresentar ao resto de sua família. Harry regressou aos braços de Severus, este lhe sustentou pela cintura, e abraçados, se afastaram pelo corredor daquela maternidade… Sua tristeza contrastando com a alegria dos Weasley.


	39. Dois não é solidão

Harry gemeu dolorido quando ao entrar à habitação viu a berço a um lado de sua cama, não podia achar que novamente estava passando por essa dor. Severus dirigiu sua varinha para ela com a intenção da encolher para a sacar, mas o garoto lhe deteve sustentando pela mão.

— Se estragará… podes a deixar aí e amanhã a enviaremos a Ron, ele a vai precisar.

Severus baixou a mão e separando-se de Harry foi a sentar em um cadeirão junto à lareira. O menor se intrigou por isso e ao se acercar viu com pesar que seu esposo cobria seu rosto com suas mãos e chorava.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe se ajoelhando em frente a ele. — Está bem?

— Perdoa-me, Harry. —sussurrou soluçando sem descobrir-se. — Tenho-te estado fazendo demasiado dano, não pensei bem as coisas e devia ter feito caso dos conselhos de Albus… Ele sabia o que dizia.

— De que fala?

— De que não devia ser débil, assim não te estava protegendo… Eu sabia que isto não podia terminar bem e não pude me negar, tinha tanto medo de que não fosse feliz comigo que ao final terminei te prejudicando demasiado.

— Dumbledore disse-te isso?... talvez devia me ter dito a mim também. —assegurou fazendo-se um espaço junto a Severus e atraindo suavemente a cabeça do homem para abraçá-la colada a seu peito. — Eu achava que um bebê manteria sempre seu sorriso. Recordava todas as ilusões que começamos a nos formular desde que soubemos de que esperávamos um bebê… temia muito não poder te dar o que desejava, Sev, o lar que tanto planejamos.

— Foi minha culpa.

— Não, Sev… eu te agradeço muito que me apoiasse, e se nos equivocamos, nos equivocamos os dois, não você. —assegurou levantando-lhe o rosto para acariciar lhe as bochechas humedecidas.

— Sinto tanto, amor, perdoa-me! Fui um idiota!

— Fomos um par de idiotas, em todo caso. —refutou tentando sorrir, mais não pôde.

Harry sentiu-se de repente atraído para Severus, e correspondeu abraçando-lhe e chorando junto a ele.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco sentia que se afogava em suas próprias lágrimas, quis se incorporar, mas a dor da ferida em seu ventre lhe impediu. Estava a ponto de chamar a uma enfermeira quando a porta se abriu e apareceu Ron. O ruivo caminhou para a cama onde o loiro lhe observou em silêncio através de seu pranto.

— Perdoa-me. —suplicou Draco notando os olhos enrijecidos de quem amava.

— Eu te perdoo, Draco, mas não sê se possa esquecer que por teu necedade estivemos a ponto de perder a nosso filho… Assim é, não foi assim. —agregou entristecido ao notar a mirada confundida do loiro. — Harry finalmente entendeu e deixou-o comigo. Se tivesse-lo visto, se tão só tivesses-te tomado um segundo para olhá-lo… saberia que era a nosso bebê a quem presenteava.

— Ron…

— Poderá vê-lo quando queira porque eu jamais poderia te separar de ele… mas o nosso se acabou. Adeus.

— Não!... Ron, por Merlin, espera!

Ron limpou-se uma lágrima e deu meia volta para sair da habitação sem fazer caso do chamado de Draco. Ao ficar só, achou que o mundo lhe caía em cima, era demasiado para poder seguir vivendo, sem seu filho e sem o homem que amava com a alma inteira.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em um mês tinha passado. Harry e Severus sentiam-se mais tranquilos, aceitavam sua realidade voltando a sorrir e juntos sabiam que podiam seguir suportando o que viesse. Essa noite, Harry deixou sobre a cabeceira os sapatinhos azuis, isso era o único que seguia conservando, todo o demais que compraram o enviaram à Toca como presente.

— Acha que em algum dia teremos a quem pôr-lhes? —suspirou Harry regressando a repousar sobre o peito de seu esposo.

— Não o sei. Mas não se preocupe por isso, é demasiado jovem ainda.

— Sim, é possível.

— E cheguem ou não cheguem os filhos, Harry, você e eu já somos uma família… e por minha parte, tenho planejado ser muito feliz só contigo.

— Eu também. —respondeu sorridente.

— Harry… —disse Severus depois de um prolongado silêncio em que estiveram prodigando-se mimos e caricias. —… Que planeja?

— Eu?... nada. —respondeu com fingida inocência enquanto dobrava seu joelho roçando com ela a entreperna do mago maior.

— Amanhã devo acordar cedo, tenho junta com Albus.

— Pois eu tenho muitas vontades de sentir que te corras dentro de mim.

— Potter, essa linguagem!

Harry riu, sabia que apesar de tudo, a Severus lhe excitava o escutar falar assim, e pôde sentir na dureza em que já se convertia sua entreperna.

— Vá, Sev, nota-se que é um falso, está que te morre por me tomar!

— Perverso fedelho malcriado!... mas sabe algo? Acho que hoje não será como te propões.

Harry franziu o cenho, não podia achar que Severus realmente se estivesse negando a lhe fazer o amor, seria frustrante, seu membro já estava tão erguido que temia ejacular antes do planejado.

— Sev, não me faça isso… para valer me vais deixar com vontade?

— Não precisamente. —disse sorrindo-lhe travesso.

— Então?... Ah, já sei! Quer que faça isto, verdade?

Harry moveu seu quadril esfregando-a contra a de Sev, e ainda que conseguiu arrancar-lhe um gemido, não conseguiu que o mais velho lhe terminasse correspondendo fielmente.

— Severus! —reclamou-lhe ante sua escassa participação. — Que pretende?

— Não o adivinha?

— A ver… que poderá ser?... Talvez…? Já sei!

Harry apartou-se de Severus e sentando sobre suas pernas, introduziu suas mãos baixo seu pijama, masturbando-se sedutoramente. Mas, para sua surpresa, Severus sujeitou-lhe da mão impedindo-lhe.

— Que passa? —perguntou já agoniado. — Sempre gostaste de ver-me o fazendo… já não?

— Sempre me encantará, mas não é o modo que quero agora.

— Então como, Sev?

Severus enrijeceu, e por um par de segundos seus lábios tremeram nervosos de dizer o que queria dizer. Finalmente tomou ar para continuar. Sujeitou a Harry da mão atraindo-o de novo sobre seu peito e sussurrar ao ouvido.

— Desde aquele beijo recorda? no dia da batalha… senti que queria algo.

— Que?

— Harry, quero… quero que me faça o amor.

Harry retrocedeu assustado, nunca se tivesse imaginado que isso fosse o que Severus pretendia, e ainda que o só pensamento lhe fazia circular o sangue tão rapidamente que parecia se acenderia em lumes de uma hora para outra, não podia negar que a ideia lhe atraía sobremaneira.

— Não quer? —perguntou Severus acercando lhe. — Se é assim, o entenderei, nada mais tens que me dizer.

— Sev, não diga isso, claro que gostaria, mas… é que não sei se possa.

— Sei que não terá nenhum problema.

— É que, e se não gosta?

— Gostarei.

— Dá-me medo decepcionar-te, Sev. —confessou-lhe, sem atrever-se a pensar que seu esposo sim tinha parâmetros de comparação.

— Em todo caso, quem deveria temer de que não te agrade seria eu.

— Não, não, claro que não, Sev, me encantaria poder o fazer!

— Então… tentamo-lo?

Harry assentiu, ainda algo nervoso, mas também animado. O coração quase saias-lhe do peito quando Severus lhe beijou suavemente para relaxa-lo. Depois de despir-se, permaneceram vários minutos explorando-se como se fosse a primeira vez que suas peles estivessem em contato. Severus notava orgulhado como as pulsações de Harry se encontravam muito aceleradas, e sua proeminente ereção revelava o desejo que tinha. Olhou-lhe aos olhos por última vez dantes de dar-lhe um sinal para que prosseguisse.

Harry assentiu, respirou fundo e sem decolar a mirada dos olhos negros, conduziu sua mão para aquele lugar em especial que devia ser preparado. Por segundos manteve-se acariciando o estreito anel, seus dedos tremiam. Recordava sua primeira vez, a dor da iniciação, não queria pensar que não estava na mesma situação. Severus já tinha uma vida dantes de lhe conhecer, mas de todos modos, sabia que também fazia muito tempo sem que tivesse ninguém mais nela.

Tomou-se o tempo todo necessário para prepará-lo, desfrutando de ver as bochechas congestionadas de seu esposo enquanto mordia-se sensualmente o lábio inferior. Nada podia lhe resultar mais excitante nesse momento. Inclinando-se um pouco, foi agora Harry quem sugava os lábios de seu esposo, e aproveitando a disponibilidade de Severus, adentrou dois de seus dedos se bebendo um suave gemido procedente de sua garganta.

Depois disso, Harry se incorporou, sorriu ao se colocar ajoelhado entre as pernas de Severus, este respirava agitado sabendo o que se aproximava, arqueou seu quadril convidando a Harry a continuar e o menor não o fez esperar mais. O coração retumbava lhe com força pela emoção que sentia. Gemeu extasiado quando começou a sentir como seu membro era apertado fortemente enquanto se afundava vencendo uma subtil resistência que ao final terminou por abraçar com calidez.

— Sev… quero-te tanto! —exclamou quando se sentiu por completo dentro do corpo que amava.

— Eu mais, amor… bem mais!

Por uns segundos Harry não fez nada mais que acariciar o rosto de seu esposo, lhe observando admirado e profundamente apaixonado, recordou o momento em que Severus lhe advertiu que um dia seria seu. Agora o era… talvez desde então o foi.

— É feliz comigo, Sev? —perguntou roçando-lhe os lábios com seus dedos.

— Sou mais que isso, Harry, me sinto o homem mais afortunado que tenha existido… e desde o dia que aceitaste estar comigo, dou obrigado a cada noite de que te tenhas atrevido a me beijar aquela vez no bosque. Com esse beijo apagaste todas minhas dúvidas e me deste uma esperança à que me aferrei, não deixei de pensar que realmente Harry Potter podia ser para mim, que você mesmo queria ser para mim.

— Sabe que agradeço eu? —perguntou sorrindo-lhe e um ligeiro movimento de seu quadril arrancou um gemido rouco de Severus. — Agradeço que não te tivesse atrevido a me beijar.

— Por quê? —questionou depois de repor-se da eletrizante sensação de ter sido roçada sua próstata.

— Porquê de tê-lo fato, Sev, provavelmente tivesse sido tão estúpido de negar meus sentimentos por sempre. Quando vi que te separava sem me beijar, me doeu na alma. Quiçá nesse momento não o soube bem, mas agora posso o ver com clareza… soube que se não fazia algo teria que viver toda minha vida sem Severus Snape… e meu coração me guiou.

— Pois o dissimulaste muito bem te me resististe bastante, pequeno trapaceador!

— Crê-me, sofri mais eu que você.

Severus não pôde nem responder, Harry começou nesse momento com uma série contínua de investidas e na cada uma conseguia dar certeiramente a esse ponto que conseguia que um cálido fôlego acompanhado por suaves suspiros, acariciassem seu rosto.

— Tem- Harry! —exalou Severus quando o jovem Gryffindor sujeitou seu membro lhe apertando suavemente para depois massageá-lo ao ritmo de seus movimentos.

Harry uniu sua boca à de seu esposo ao momento em que sentiu que já não poderia se conter mais. Severus não teve tempo de lhe corresponder, pois o garoto arqueou suas costas adentrando-se profundamente no interior de Severus. Um grito brotou de dois ao mesmo tempo, e quando Harry se deixou cair sobre o outro corpo, ainda arquejando, suas mãos se buscaram para entrelaçar-se. Ainda podiam sentir seus corações batendo a um só ritmo.

Nem conta deram-se quando o sonho os venceu. Harry acordou quando um gemido se escutou cerca de sua orelha.

— Potter, não me deixa respirar. —protestou Severus ao ter a Harry ainda sobre ele.

— E para que quer respirar? —respondeu sem mover-se, e ao invés, apertando-se mais para o corpo baixo seu.

— Como para que?... Pois para viver para ti.

— Céus, Sev… isso foi doce. —riu Harry.

Severus sorriu, mas trocou posições fazendo girar a Harry e agora era ele quem o mantinha encurralado contra a cama e o beijava possessivamente. Mas não podia durar muito, tinha que ir a sua junta com o Diretor do colégio, de modo que pouco depois ambos terminavam de banhar-se e se vestir. Harry esteve pronto primeiro e sentou-se sobre a cama sem mostrar-se muito contente.

— Diga a Dumbledore que te dê mais tempo livre, Sev. —queixou-se tristemente. — De seguro te terá enclaustrado todo o dia e te vou estranhar demasiado.

— Lhe direi, e não se preocupes, não me importo o que Albus diga, tão só lhe concederei um par de horas e depois regresso.

— Promete?

— Prometo. —respondeu acercando-se para beija-lhe, também não a ele lhe agradava o deixar só justo em suas férias. Harry já tinha sido aceito para a Academia de Aurores e tinham limitado seu tempo antes de que a cada um regressasse a suas atividades e pensava aproveitar a seu lado, ainda apesar de que Dumbledore fizesse questão de juntas.

O som da porta fez-lhes separar-se. Severus foi a abrir, seus olhos brilharam ao ver a Ron na porta sustentando a seu filho em seus braços, mas conseguiu dissimula-lo e fingir indiferença para em seguida fazê-lo passar. Pelo contrário, Harry correu para seu amigo quase arrebatando-lhe ao pequeno de seus braços.

Ron não se queixou, sorriu ao ver como Harry adorava a seu filho. Nesse tempo tinha tentado mantê-lo perto, não queria que seu amigo sofresse a mais.

— Estranhava-te. —disse referindo a seu filho.

— E eu a ele. —respondeu Harry acariciando a bochecha corada do bebê com a sua própria. -Como tem estado?

— Bem, come como desesperado. Quase nem durmo por ter que me levantar a cada duas horas a lhe preparar seu alimento, às vezes antes.

— Nota-se que é seu bebê. —riu Harry. — Veem, Sev… olha que lindo se pôs.

— Em isso não se nota que seja um Weasley. —respondeu Severus acercando-se a Harry, abraçando-o para olhar ao pequeno ruivo. Ron enrijeceu pese a que, desde sua intervenção no hospital, já jamais poderia ver a seu ex Professor como o ogro de dantes.

— Tenho vindo a pedir-lhes algo. —disse Ron algo tímido.

— Precisa algo?

— Tão só uma resposta positiva… Aceitariam ser seus padrinhos?

Harry e Severus olharam-se trocando uma mirada que só eles podiam saber o que significava, e depois o menor se girou a sorrir a seu grande amigo.

— Achámos que jamais o pedirias. —respondeu conseguindo um brilho emocionado em Ron. — E já pensaste como lhe chamará?

— Sim… "Harry Arthur"

— Mas, não é necessário que faça isso. —assegurou Harry.

— De todos modos quero o fazer, se não te molesta.

— Claro que não! —assegurou Harry arrolhando ao pequeno que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços.

— Que têm dito os medimagos sobre sua magia? —interveio Severus. Ante essa pergunta Ron deixou de sorrir.

— Os resultados têm sido negativos. Sua magia não é parecida nem à minha nem à de Draco, ainda que sua constituição genética seja a nossa, parece que Voldemort lhe fez algo para modificar sua essência mágica.

— Tem tido já algumas manifestações? —insistiu Severus.

— Sim. —respondeu Ron ainda mais sério. — É muito estranho tendo tão só em um mês de vida, mas já tem rompido biberões quando se molesta, e faz um par de dias provocou um ataque de riso em Ginny quando Neville a convidou a sair. A pobre mal pôde o convencer de que não se estava debochando e agora já saem juntos, mas Ginny não pode nem se acercar porque volta a rir quase incontrolavelmente.

— Bem. —murmurou Severus. — Nada disso indica malignidade, só que é um menino muito travesso.

— Talvez Draco tinha razão ao dizer que eu não saberia cuidar nesse aspecto, mas… vocês me ajudarão verdade?

— Claro, Ron, não tens nada de que te preocupar! —assegurou Harry sujeitando a seu amigo da mão. — Seu bebê crescerá muito bem, tua família é o melhor ambiente para que aprenda a dirigir sua magia para o lado bom, e nós lhe ajudaremos à controlar.

— Obrigado. —respondeu Ron voltando a sorrir. — E tens algum plano para hoje?

— Não por um par de horas. —assegurou a Harry olhando a seu esposo com os olhos entornados.

— Que bem! Assim poderá me acompanhar, quero ir visitar a Hermione, lhe prometi que lhe levaria ao bebê assim que tivesse oportunidade.

Harry aceitou em seguida, ele também queria ver a sua grande amiga e ademais assim poderia passar esse par de horas sem se estar aborrecendo em espera do regresso de Severus.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

— Remus… Moony?... Segue dormido?

Remus removeu-se um pouco ao escutar a voz de Sirius falando ao ouvido, mal podia se acordar, tinha demasiado sono depois de ter tido dificuldade para poder dormir.

— Que passa? —perguntou sonolento.

— Veem, tenho-te uma surpresa.

O licantropo sentiu como Sirius lhe tirou as cobertas de em cima e tomando da mão lhe fez se levantar. Ele mal pôde o fazer. Ia talhando-se os olhos enquanto bocejava quando sentiu que era levado para a salinha de suas habitações em Hogwarts.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco.

Remus abriu os olhos de imediato, não podia crer o que escutava. Lucius estava em frente a ele, lhe sorrindo tão encantador como sempre. A seu lado, Sirius também sorria, como se não estivesse consciente da presença de seu rival.

— Que passa aqui? —perguntou confundido.

— Sabemos que este é teu sonho e queremos te dar. —respondeu Sirius cercando-lhe pela cintura e beijando-lhe no pescoço enquanto Lucius acercava-se cadenciadamente e acariciou os suaves lábios do castanho.

— Amamos-te, Remus, e não podemos viver sem ti, como você também não sem nós verdade?

— Não, eu…

— Por ti somos capaz de qualquer coisa, Rem. —assegurou Sirius. — Relaxa-te e desfruta, porque doravante, não te voltaremos a abandonar nenhum dos dois.

Remus sentia seu coração tão acelerado como nunca. Gemeu apaixonado quando Lucius finalmente uniu seus lábios aos dele, estranhava tanto esse sabor, e ademais, agora Sirius estava com ele, lhe acariciando a cada parte de seu corpo, colando o seu ao dele e sentindo seu ereção roçando-lhe acima de seu pijama. Arqueou o pescoço quando Lucius lhe demonstrou que ele também estava profundamente excitado e disposto a lhe dar todo o prazer de dantes.

— Rem?

Remus queixou-se suavemente, não queria acordar. Era demasiado perfeito tê-los aos dois para ele e ter que abrir os olhos tão só para comprovar que não era assim.

— Remus! —insistiu Sirius. — Tens que acordar, veem comigo… há algo do que temos que falar.

— Sirius? —disse Remus quando finalmente abriu os olhos e se encontrou em sua cama, com o animago a seu lado, mas sem Lucius. — Que passa?

— Veem.

Sirius tomou-lhe da mão para levar à sala. O coração de Remus retumbou recordando seu sonho, era quase igual, mas algo lhe doía, sabia que ao cruzar a porta não veria a Lucius, se mordeu os lábios para não sentir tanto nodo na garganta.

— Bons dias, dorminhoco.

O castanho quase desmaia-se quando se encontrou com Lucius, tão atraente e formoso como sempre, lhe sorrindo carinhoso. As pernas tremiam-lhe… talvez seguia sonhando?

— Queremos falar contigo. —começou Sirius. — Ambos te amamos, e queremos que elejas a quem vais amar você.

— Que? —perguntou Remus, esse não era o rumo que tinha tomado seu sonho.

— Quando estiveste comigo, Remus… —começou Lucius lhe acercando. —… Sei que não deixaste de pensar em Black.

— E agora que está comigo, Rem, já não quero uma noite mais te escutando chamar a Malfoy em teus sonhos.

— Merlin, não, eu sinto, não quis fazer isso!

— Descuida. —respondeu Sirius sorrindo-lhe. — Não te nego que dói, mas dói mais saber que não é feliz, por isso Malfoy e eu temos falado e queremos que elejas a quem amar… A quem você queira e deseje amar. —sublinhou. — Esquece por um momento o querer ajudar às pessoas, não é melhor estar com quem te precisa senão junto a quem precisa para ser feliz de tudo.

— Mas…

— Não terá recriminações. Quem perca aceitará finalmente sua derrota, ambos estamos dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa por ti… qualquer, menos te compartilhar. De modo que deve decidir a quem entregará sua vida, Remus, e deverá ser por completo. —concluiu Malfoy.

— Não pode estar passando isto. —exclamou Remus deixando-se cair em uma cadeira.

— Tens o tempo todo que queiras para que o pense. —explicou Sirius. — Malfoy e eu estaremos a cada um em suas casas.

— Toma. —prosseguiu Lucius entregando-lhe dois ambares, a cada um com duas diferentes pedras preciosas em seu interior. — São transladares… o que tem a safira te levará com Black, o do diamante te trará comigo, você elegerá qual deles elegerá.

— Não posso fazer isto. —soluçou Remus.

— Pode. Não deve se preocupar por lastimar a ninguém, nós já sabemos que pode ter um ou mais perdedores.

Sirius inclinou-se para beijar docemente os lábios de Remus. Posteriormente Lucius fez o mesmo e em seguida ambos desapareceram pela lareira deixando ao licantropo olhando ambos ambares em suas mãos.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione estava feliz de estar com seus amigos, e entre ela e Harry não deixavam de mimar ao pequeno bebê. Ron observava-os orgulhoso de seu filho, e contente de ver que, ainda que a castanha continuava com esse brilho triste em sua mirada, se lhe via mais animosa. De repente seus olhos se toparam com um pequeno cartão esquecida sobre a mesinha de café, justo a um lado de um ramalhete de lírios, suas flores favoritas.

— Nott mandou-te isto? —questionou Ronald depois de ler o cartão.

— Ronald, deixa de ser tão intrometido! —replicou Hermione tirando-lhe o cartão para colocá-la em uma gaveto, onde só ela pôde ver um pilha de cartões parecidas.

— Nott está-te enviando flores? —perguntou agora Harry.

— Vocês não têm remédio… ademais, não é nada importante, tão só que é um bom garoto e somos amigos satisfeita sua curiosidade?

Harry e Ron assentiram, preferiram não dizer nada, talvez era demasiado cedo, mas esperavam que sua amiga superasse em algum dia a perda de Blaise e abrisse seu coração a alguém mais.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Draco chegou a meio dia à Toca. A cada dia visitava a seu filho e durante horas dedicava-se a cuidá-lo. Era feliz vendo-lhe crescer rapidamente, ainda que doía-lhe muito que Ron tentasse não estar presente, quase nem tinham trocado palavras, tão só para falar de seu filho e se acompanhar mutuamente à revisão que continuamente lhe faziam os medimagos ao bebê.

— Passa, Draco… quer um chá? —ofereceu-lhe Molly amavelmente.

A mãe de Ron tinha mudado em muito sua atitude com Draco, não podia evitar ter compaixão por ele, a cada vez o olhava mais triste.

— Não está Ron? —perguntou Draco depois de que a robusta mulher colocasse na mesa em frente a ele uma fumegante caneca de chá.

— Foi com Harry. Disse que lhe pediria que ele e o Professor Snape fossem os padrinhos do menino… não te disse?

Draco negou baixando a cabeça. Ron não o tomava muito em conta nessas decisões mas não podia ao culpar, ainda que de todos modos doía muito se sentir tão apartado da vida do ruivo.

— Esse filho meu, me vai escutar quando o tenha enfrente! —repreendia Molly molesta. —Você também é seu pai, merece ter voz e voto.

— Não, Senhora Weasley, assim está bem… Suponho que Ron assumiu que eu estaria de acordo e é verdadeiro, ninguém melhor que Harry e Severus para ser os padrinhos de nosso bebê.

Molly ia a refutar, mas nesse momento Ron fez seu aparecimento através da porta, em seus braços levava a seu filho, quis fingir que não se importava com a presença de Draco, mas fracassou miseravelmente, as pernas lhe tremiam ainda tão só do ver.

— Suponho que vens a estar um momento com o bebê. —disse acercando-se para colocar nos braços do loiro que o recebeu emocionado. — Pode combinar-te com ele o tempo todo que queiras, irei a minha habitação.

— Ah não! —negou Molly molesta já com essa situação. — Neste mesmo momento fica e fala com Draco, vocês dois já devem solucionar seus problemas desde já.

— Mamãe, não é necessário que se envolva.

— Envolvo-me quando me dê minha vontade, Ronald! —exclamou conseguindo deixar calado a seu filho. — E já deixa essa atitude tão imatura, conquanto que te passas suspirando seu nome pelos rincões como alma em pena!

Ron enrijeceu como jamais em sua vida, e Draco não pôde conter um sorriso apaixonado tão só de ver assim. Molly desapareceu deixando-os sozinhos na cozinha. Por uns segundos nenhum dos dois disse nada, e Ron, sem saber que fazer, se sentou depois de se preparar um chá. Draco ocupou um lugar a seu lado, sem deixar de mexer a seu bebê.

— Para valer suspira meu nome, doninha?

— Como se isso fosse possível! Seu nome melhor soa a tosse, não a suspiro!

— Amo-te. —assegurou Draco depois de um suave riso, e tomando a mão de Ron, acariciou-a carinhosamente. — Dá-me uma oportunidade, eu sei que me segues amando, Ron, e não posso achar que não queira lutar um pouco mais.

— Já fiz tudo o que pude.

— Escuta, eu aceito que cometi muitos erros, mas tens que me compreender, não me encontrava bem… agora me sinto melhor, os terapeutas dizem que estou adaptando a minha realidade e que devo me esforçar por não deixar que o que me passou marque todas minhas decisões. O que fiz pode ser que seja imperdoável, mas estou arrependido… e muito orgulhoso de ti, de que tenha conseguido reter a nosso bebê.

— Sabe que me doeu que preferisse fazer feliz a Harry e não a mim? —questionou sem poder evitar que a voz lhe saísse avariada. — Que nem sequer quisesse me dar o benefício da dúvida, em seguida quiseste compensar a Harry tirando a meu bebê.

Draco baixou a mirada e retirou a mão de sobre a do ruivo, não tinha querido lastimar tanto a Ron, se supunha que o amava, e entendia que agora não quisesse o perdoar, sobretudo vendo desde esse ponto de vista.

— Ron… lamento-o. Jamais devia cair na armadilha do Lord. —assegurou com a voz avariada, Ron olhava-lhe sem compreender bem. — Agora entendo seu plano, ele sabia que o menino era seu, mas não o matou porque isso só conseguiria me unir a ti, igual que como passou com Severus e Harry… em mudança, semeou a dúvida em minha mente com esse feitiço de proteção e conseguiu dessa forma que a discórdia fosse o que nos separasse. Lhe dei o gosto de triunfar e arrependo-me… Perdoa-me, faz favor!

— Draco…

— Ou quer ver que tanto mais pode ser capaz de suplicar um Malfoy?

— Não! — exclamou rotundamente ao ver ao loiro disposto a todo. — Devo de ser um tonto… —prosseguiu o ruivo. —… ou quiçá é que te amo demasiado, Draco, mas minha mãe tem razão, ainda sigo pensando em ti e duvido muito que em algum dia conseguisse o contrário. Por isso, ainda quero que nossos sonhos se cumpram, quero ter uma família contigo… quero que voltemos.

— Ron! —exclamou emocionado. — Fala em sério?

— Si… aceita se casar comigo, furão malcriado?

Draco sentia que a alma lhe dançava de alegria ao ver pôr fim a mirada azul repleta de amor e nada mais, e se prometeu conseguir que sempre seria assim. Com um beijo selaram sua promessa de amar-se por sempre.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Remus tinha passado ao redor em meia hora olhando tanto a mão com o âmbar contendo o diamante como a outra sustentando o âmbar com a safira. Recordou as palavras de Sirius "sabemos que pode ter um ou mais perdedores"

Sabia o que isso significava… tinha a oportunidade de não eleger a nenhum, mas isso poderia o fazer ele? Estavam-lhe prodigando de tomar seu destino em suas mãos, algo que quiçá não podia se sentir merecedor depois dos ter feito sofrer a ambos, no entanto, não podia recusar a oferta.

Remus recordou a noite da maior tortura de Lucius, queria ficar a seu lado, mas a decisão final foi de Sirius ao sugerir-lhe… Depois sua mente remontou-se a uns dias depois, quando se mudou com o animago, aquela também não foi realmente sua decisão, talvez jamais teria abandonado a Lucius se este não o tivesse jogado.

Já era hora de tomar uma eleição por ele mesmo…

Tinha passado formosos momentos com a cada um, sempre os recordaria com o mesmo carinho. Sirius era o formoso sonho de amor convertido em realidade e que prometia o ser sempre, Lucius era o presente de esperança, era o amor que superava prova depois de prova.

Um já era seu passado, o outro ainda podia viver… podia se tomar o tempo todo que quisesse, isso lhe tinham dito, mas agora sabia que não tinha caso lhe dar mais voltadas, ele já sabia o que queria. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia sua alma descansada, sorriu sabendo por fim o que tinha que fazer… e sem o pensar mais, apertou firmemente sua mão direita com aquele âmbar que lhe prometia a felicidade com o homem que amava.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Em um ano tinha passado, as vidas de tantas pessoas pareciam ter tomado o rumo correto para a felicidade. Inclusive Harry e Severus tinham conseguido desaparecer a tristeza de suas miradas, já preferiam não falar muito sobre a possibilidade de ter filhos, isso o deixariam a seu destino e enquanto, desfrutavam de seu amor um com o outro.

Aquela tarde todos os amigos de Hermione e Theo se tinham reunido. Seu casamento foi motivo de grande alegria para quem amavam-nos e pensavam que ambos podiam se ajudar mutuamente a recobrar sua alegria de viver. Os pais de Theo agora se encontravam em prisão e graças a Dumbledore se tinha conseguido que não se confiscasse toda sua fortuna e está permanecesse em mãos do jovem Slytherin.

Severus olhava discretamente entre os convidados à reunião em casa dos Granger, não tinha ideia de onde tinha podido se meter Harry, já fazia uns minutos que não lhe via e isso que a casa não era demasiado grande. Um casal de esposos acercaram-se a ele, em seus braços levavam a um pequeno ruivo de brilhante sorriso, que ao o ver, estendeu seus bracinhos em espera de ser recebido por seu padrinho.

— Adora-te, Severus. —comentou Draco depois de depositar a seu filho nos braços de seu padrinho, e este sorriu ao sentir como os pequenos bracinhos lhe apertavam forte ao redor de seu pescoço e repousava a cabeça em seu peito.

— Não sejam lisonjeiros, bem que o soubeste adestrar.

— Em algum dia entrará a Hogwarts e como vemos que não tens muitas vontades de te retirar, tem que ter influências com o Professor mais estrito do colégio. —caçoou Draco.

— Ele será o melhor sem necessidade de nada. —assegurou Ron, orgulhoso de sua criança.

— Concordo com você, Weasley.

Ron sorriu, ainda que não tinha podido familiarizar muito com o Professor Snape e ambos preferiam seguir se chamando por seus sobrenomes, estava seguro de que sempre lhe estaria agradecido por sua ajuda, e inclusive às vezes até sentia lhe ter um enorme afeto.

— Pad? —perguntou o pequeno ruivo buscando a seu redor.

— Pergunta por seu padrinho Harry? —inquiriu Severus. — Pois a mim também gostaria de saber para onde se meteu.

Nesse momento, Severus girou-se para as escadas, tinha escutado o chamado de Harry e o sangue foi-se lhe aos pés. Ron tomou ao pequeno Arthur quando viu a seu amigo aparecer no alto das escadas.

— Severus! —voltou a gritar Harry e agora todos os convidados, e inclusive Hermione e Theo, se voltearam a olhar o que passava, intrigados de ver que o jovem respirava agitado e entrecortadamente.

— Que sucede?

— Anjinho vem de regresso!

Harry empreendeu a carreira para abaixo, com lágrimas rodando felizes por suas bochechas. Severus ainda não compreendia do todo, mas abriu os braços aonde Harry saltou lhe apertando com força, umedecendo seu pescoço com esse doce pranto.

— Vem de novo, Sev… vem nosso anjinho!

Uma luz de entendimento brilhou nos olhos negros… aquilo queria dizer o que cria?

**FIM**

**No fim o epilogo!**


	40. Epilogo

Epílogo… a cada coisa em seu lugar

Essa calorosa tarde de julho, Harry acordou e sorriu inclusive antes de abrir os olhos. Removeu-se baixo as cobertas esticando-se quão longo era na largura da vazia cama. Não lhe intrigava não sentir nenhuma companhia a seu lado, desde a noite anterior Severus lhe tinha advertido que madrugaria para poder dispor do tempo todo possível para que, a partir dessa noite, qualquer obrigação que tivesse no colégio ficasse no passado.

Voltou a sorrir ao ver uma charola com seu café da manhã junto ao criado-mudo. Amava a seu esposo, sempre preocupado e lhe consentindo apesar de suas múltiplas ocupações. Tomou um pouco do pão tostado com manteiga e do suco de toronja adoçado como ele gostava. Suspirou sentindo-se mais apaixonado que no primeiro dia, e carinhosamente acariciou o lado vazio da cama.

Se marchariam de férias por todo um mês, antes de que a vida rotineira recomeçasse e ambos voltassem a suas atividades. Severus como Professor, e Harry como chefe de Aurores.

Depois de banhar-se colocou-se uns desgastados jeans e um suéter branco folgado, talvez não era um vestuário sensual e provocativo mas pelo menos lhe manteria cômodo. Dispunha-se a baixar as escadas quando se deteve de improviso. Um doce sorriso alumiou seu rosto ao ver a um jovem de dezessete anos recostado de bruços sobre o tapete da sala, realizando meticulosamente seus deveres.

Recargando-se sobre o trilho permaneceu uns minutos admirando lhe. Era formoso ainda que ele não o admitisse, sempre tão sério como seu pai, tão estudioso e preocupado, tenso sempre por aprender a cada dia mais, por ser um grande mago. Ia começar em seu último ano em Hogwarts e Harry sorriu recordando o que ele tinha vivido nessa época… seu coração encontrou outro que lhe atou com seu amor por sempre.

Agora tinha aí a seu bebê, ainda que já não o era tanto, cumpriria os dezessete em mais três semanas… mas para Harry, sempre seria seu bebê azedo e hostil, e que mesmo assim, o sabia possuidor de um dos corações mais bondosos que conhecia.

Ia chamá-lo quando um ruído o sacou de sua concentração, apartando a mirada de seu primogênito descobriu assustado a uma pequena de cachos negros e suaves gritar entusiasmada desde o alto de um livreiro.

— Valentine! —chamou-lhe correndo a baixar daí à menor de suas filhas. — Usando a magia pôde-a ter de novo em seus braços, sã e salva, para em seguida girar-se a olhar a seu filho com os olhos entornados. — Andrew, como é possível que não cuide de sua irmã! por que não a baixavas?

— Eu por quê? Eu não a subi. —foi a resposta monótona do menino que jamais abandonou sua tarefa.

No entanto, Harry não podia se molestar. Notou como Andrew apartava sua mão de sua varinha. Apesar de aparentar indiferença, compreendeu que sim tinha estado ao tanto da proteger por qualquer contingência. Deixou à menina em sua cercado depois de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi sentar-se no solo junto a seu filho.

— Ah, tarefa de Poções. —comentou Harry ao ver o que fazia.

— Sim, nada de que se preocupar. —assegurou apartando discretamente o pergaminho da vista de seu pai.

— Não quer que te ajude?

— Não, obrigado… quero a fazer bem.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas sem molestar-se, ao invés, era a ele a quem lhe encantava provocar a seu filho, o fazer rosnar e ver em seu rosto seu entresseio franzido e a doçura escondida no fundo de seus brilhantes olhos negros.

— Há muito silêncio por aqui. —continuou Harry olhando de um lado a outro. — Onde estão todas?

— Graças a Merlin, saíram. Assim achei que podia fazer minha tarefa a gosto, mas parece que hoje andas muito falador.

— Não critique e melhor diga-me a onde foram.

— Bom, já sabe…

— Não digas mais, o imagino. —afirmou Harry sorrindo.

Andrew respirou aliviado ao ver que seu pai lhe esquecia um momento para se acercar à lareira, e depois da acender, jogou um pouco de pó flu pronunciando o destino ao que queria se comunicar. Ao cabo de uns segundos, o rosto de seu sempre melhor amigo apareceu lhe sorrindo, apesar de ter uma formosa menina pendurada de sua camisa reclamando atenção.

— Imaginava-te dormindo ainda, colega. As meninas disseram que Snape lhes advertiu que não te fizessem ruído ao sair. Imagino-me que quererá saber de teus otários.

— Sim, desapareceram-se e é óbvio que estão contigo… espero não te cansem demasiado.

— Para nada. As duas que não vês por aqui andam fascinadas lhe perguntando a Draco tudo sobre sua gravidez, me parece que lhe faz ilusão a chegada de outro bebê… talvez deva preparar para um futuro engendro. —caçoou divertido.

— Não lhe dê ideias! —escutou-se protestar a Andrew.

— Olá, Andy —saudou Ron a seu afilhado assomando-se depois de Harry. — Como tens estado?

— Bem, mas já te disse que sou "Andrew", não "Andy" —protestou apertando os dentes.

— Verdadeiro, lamento-o, é o costume. E aproveitando que te vejo, Draco quer que saiba que já conseguiu as entradas para a feira científica, irão quando regressem de férias.

— Fantástico! Diga que lhe agradeço muito papai se morrerá de inveja!

— Seu pai estará muito entretido comigo, para nada se lembrará dessa aborrecida feira! —protestou Harry sem conseguir ganhar-se a aceitação de nenhuma de suas dois ouvintes, ambos sabiam que Severus Snape iria prazeroso, ainda que fosse só a criticar o que faziam agora com as Poções mais tradicionais do mundo mágico.

De repente, uma cabeça loira assomou-se junto a Ron, seus brilhantes olhos cinzas luziam como nunca, refletindo a felicidade que vivia ao lado de quem amava.

— Olá Joli! —saudou efusivamente ao ver a Harry do outro lado dos lumes.

— Ele pensa que me vou pôr zeloso porque te chame assim. —grunhiu Ron fingindo indiferença apesar de que seu rosto enrijecido e o entresseio tenso mostravam que Draco sim conseguia seu cometido.

— Pois não seria o único. —disse Harry, sorrindo feliz. — Severus tem pensado em praticar algumas maldições que conseguiriam que Draco voltasse a perder a voz.

— Meu padrinho e Ron são tão fáceis de fazer enfadar! —exclamou o loiro rindo e abraçando a seu adorado ruivo que ainda se mantinha tenso— Oh, Ron, basta, se já sabe que tudo é uma broma e que foste o ganhador!

— Não vão dar espetáculos grátis a minhas meninas. —interrompeu Harry quando viu que Ron se deixava convencer e estreitava ao loiro carinhosamente. — Melhor regressem-nas para que vocês façam suas coisas na intimidem.

— Não seja melindroso, Harry. Ademais, acabo de deixar a Alessia, e Mandy com Uriel, e já sabes que ninguém melhor que meu menino para as cuidar.

— E para fazê-las babar. Espero que isso não termine em trio amoroso porque a Severus lhe daria um infarto ao ter que os controlar a todos em Hogwarts.

— O bom é que ainda lhes ficam Valentine e está formosa Eloise para se esquecer das bagunças amorosas. —assegurou Draco tentando sustentar em seus braços à pequena que não deixava de puxar para se ir com seu padrinho favorito, Ron.

— Com nossos enredos amorosos já tivemos suficiente! —e os três riram recordando em seu último ano escolar.

Depois de cortar a comunicação com seus amigos, Harry suspirou feliz de ver quanto tinha mudado sua vida, sempre agradeceria se ter dado conta do que sentia por seu professor de poções. Olhou para atrás para voltar a sorrir ao ver a seu filho concentrado ainda em seus estudos, estava seguro de ter a mais formosa família do mundo.

Regressou ao lado de Andrew. Suavemente acomodou-lhe o cabelo depois de a orelha para que pudesse ver melhor o que escrevia, mas o garoto, rebeldemente o regressou a seu lugar. Harry sorriu dantes de atacá-lo com um forte abraço.

— Amo-te! tenho-te dito já?

— Montão de vezes, mais das necessárias… a que horas chega papai?

— Não sei, suponho que não demora porquê?

— Para que te entretenha um tanto. Só quando está ele posso conseguir que te esqueça um pouco de mim.

Harry beijou ruidosamente a seu filho, sem importar-lhe que este se retorcesse tentando o evitar. De repente, um ruído fazer separar-se e a voz de alguém anunciando sua chegada fez que os olhos de Harry se alumiassem.

— Posso passar? —perguntou o recém chegado quando já se encontrava atravessando a ombreira.

— Jamais voltes ao perguntar, esta é sua casa, Arthur!

O jovem ruivo de quase dezenove anos sorriu quando seu padrinho chegou até ele para o receber com um carinhoso abraço. Acima do ombro de Harry notou uma tarefa abandonada no solo, e o lugar vazio que já supunha quem devia ter estado aí.

— E Andrew?

— Imagina. —respondeu Harry encolhendo-se de ombros divertido.

Arthur não se entristeceu ao compreender que o frio moreninho tinha corrido a se esconder, isso era de todos os dias. Olhou seus pés sobressaindo depois do cadeirão e piscando um olho a seu padrinho, pediu-lhe silêncio para ir por ele.

Andrew rogava ferventemente para que o enjoativo ruivo se marchasse sem insistir. Odiava que a cada vez que ia não deixava de abraçar e lhe dizer que o amava, ele sabia que isso não era verdadeiro, no colégio ainda tinha muitos rumores de sua vida pragada de romances com quem se lhe pusesse em frente. Ele mesmo tinha sido testemunha que lhe abundaram sempre os pretendentes, tanto homens como mulheres. E seguia saindo com eles ainda que desde seu último ano escolar, quando ele ia para quinto, lhe dissesse pela primeira vez que estava apaixonado.

— Olá pequeno! —exclamou Arthur abordando lhe e conseguindo apresa-lo com seu corpo contra o chão antes de que o moreno pudesse fugir como sempre. — Estranhei-te tanto! Ontem não pude vir por questão do trabalho no Ministério, mas todo o dia pensei em ti.

— Solta-me, isso não me interessa! —grunhiu exasperado.

— Pensaste já em meu convite?... a isso tenho vindo especialmente.

— Já te disse que não quero ir!

— Mas eu sei que sim quer… vamos, será uma festa divertidíssima.

Arthur incorporou-se e sujeitando ao outro garoto da mão ajudou-o também a se pôr de pé. Harry tinha ocupado um sofá para desfrutar daquela função. Esses dois sempre estavam brigando e lhe recordava tanto como tinha iniciado sua relação com Severus… também nesses jovens se vislumbrava um amor que seria eterno como o seu.

— Papai! É que talvez não vai dizer nada? —lhe recriminou Andrew quando Arthur o levava quase à força.

— Só que te relaxe e assim o desfrutará mais, filho.

— Pá! —exclamou assombrado. — Nem ocorra-se tocar minha tarefa! —agregou resignado a que não poderia evitar ser levado àquela festa, tão só lhe ficava esperar que seu trabalho seguisse perfeito.

Harry riu-se enquanto via-os desaparecer depois da porta. O silêncio regressou, olhou a sua pequena filha que se tinha ficado dormida em seu cercadinho e suspirou quando fixou seus olhos para a tarefa abandonada, talvez pudesse ajudar um pouco.

— Descurainia sophia? —leu Harry confundido lembrava que vi isso alguma vez em Poções, suponho que servirá para algo… acho que se pomos que em lugar de cozinheiro lhe trituramos e…

E enquanto Harry tentava "ajudar" a seu primogênito. Severus por fim terminava seus pendentes em Hogwarts com Remus, o agora Diretor do colégio.

— Bem, me vou então. —disse Severus aliviado de ter terminado essa reunião.

— De modo que se vão manhã de férias.

— Sim, já lhe devia depois de todo um ano de muito trabalho.

— Eu quisesse também sair, mas ainda tenho reuniões com os professores de estudos Muggles, e ademais com Trewlaney. —comentou desanimado. — Agora entendo por que não aceitaste o posto de Diretor.

Severus sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo de ter tomado a melhor decisão, por nada do mundo mudaria essas horas livres que podia ter e desfrutar ao lado de seu menino de olhos verdes e os filhos que este lhe tinha dado.

— Antes de que te vás… —disse Remus indo a seu escritório para sacar um pacote. —… É para Andrew, é o livro que queria sobre as Poções egípcias.

— Já me imagino quem lhe presenteia. —respondeu sujeitando o pacote. — Não era necessário, eu pensava lhe conseguir nestas mesmas férias.

— Não seja zeloso, Severus. O fato de que Sirius adore a teu filho não resta nem um pouquinho o carinho que Andrew te tem a ti… E a verdade é que até é divertido ver como Sirius tem tanta debilidade por quem é teu vivo retrato quando tinha sua idade.

— E como está esse cão pulgoso? —perguntou algo forçado.

— Muito bem, está muito contente com seu emprego, chegou ontem à noite de sua segunda viagem a Egito e…

Remus não disse mais, a porta se abriu e seus olhos se alumiaram ao ver aparecer ao homem de sua vida, Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha o notando de imediato. Por segundos o licantropo até pareceu esquecer-se de que continuava aí, pois beijava a seu esposo como se não tivesse uma manhã.

— Será melhor que agora sim me vá… este espetáculos não são o meu.

— Não, espera, preciso falar contigo. Tenho um presente para Andrew.

— Outro?... esse menino está demasiado consentido. —disse caçoando, em realidade adorava que todo mundo quisesse tanto a seu filho. Olhou a exuberante porta varinhas em forma de serpente e sorriu.

— Andrew merece-o, é um grande garoto. —disse o homem sentando a seu lado e aceitando um café que Remus lhe serviu dantes de ocupar um lugar junto a ele, lhe abraçando apaixonado.

— Acho que mais bem Lucius agora compete por melhorar o presente de Sirius. —caçoou Remus. — Já lhe disse que isso não era necessário.

— Eu comprei a porta varinhas antes que o Pulgoso se fosse a Egípcio, só que não tinha chegado até agora. —defendeu-se o loiro. — E já lhe contaste, Rem?

— Sobre que? —perguntou Severus curioso.

— Não, estava a ponto do fazer quando entraste. —respondeu Remus sorridente.

— De que falam? —insistiu Severus.

— Bill apresentou-lhe a um primo de Fleur, e estão saindo agora.

— Um Veela? —perguntou Severus, sem saber por que um calafrio percorreu lhe as costas.

— Só metade veela. —aclarou Remus. — Parece que Sirius está animado, mas já sabe como é, quem sabe se desta vez sim seja duradouro.

Severus assentiu, em realidade pouco se importava o que era do animago, mas pelo menos estava satisfeito de saber que tinha podido se manter afastado sentimentalmente de Remus. Voltou a despedir de seus amigos, ainda que antes de ir-se, sorriu ao olhar como o licantropo vivia realmente por e para Lucius, a felicidade que tinha em seus olhos de mel ao acariciar o rosto do loiro era uma expressão que só lhe conheceu no dia em que lhes comunicaram que tinham voltado e seria para sempre.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Os lumes se alborotaram na lareira e seu coração começou a girar como trompo tão só de pensar de quem se tratava.

Pressentia-o, e ainda quando não terminava de sair, Harry se esqueceu do Projeto de Andrew e sujeitou a Severus pela túnica para beija-lo apaixonadamente. O homem não se fez do rogado e desfrutava guloso dos suaves lábios que seguiam lhe acendendo e dos subtis dedos de Harry enredando-se em seu cabeleira, já tingida por algumas canas.

— Sev… faz-me o amor outra vez. —suplicou Harry a seu ouvido.

— Carinho, é que não tiveste suficiente com o de ontem à noite?

— Quero-te e desejo-te tanto que sempre fico com vontades a mais.

Severus não precisou escutar mais, o silêncio que imperava na casa era a prova de que estavam a sozinhas e podiam dispor de seu formoso lar para seu benefício pessoal. Uma de suas mãos deslizou-se para o interior dos jeans de Harry, acariciando com seus dedos a aveludada velocidade que rodeava o membro erguendo-se rapidamente.

— Segue… gosto.

— Sei-o, por isso o faço, amor.

Depois de desabotoa-lo para ter mais liberdade, Severus abandonou um momento os suculentos lábios de seu esposo para ir para seu entreperna. Como sempre, Harry se sustentou de seus cotovelos para olhar aquilo, ver seu pênis se perdendo na úmida cavidade. Gostava muito desse espetáculo, expandia todas suas sensações corporais e não conteve suaves soluços de prazer com a maestria daquela língua que sabia prodigar-lhe as melhores caricias.

— Sev, acho que já não me falta muito. —gemeu apertando os lábios em um esforço por conter-se.

— Tanto melhor para mim, à hora que queira!

Mas a intenção de Harry viu-se frustrada pelo ruído da porta ao escutar-se, instintivamente teve que se reprimir enquanto Sev se separava e lhe cobria abraçando com seu corpo. Harry prendeu-se de seu esposo mordendo suavemente seu ombro para não ejacular em presença de seu filho, quem entrava vociferando molesto.

— É um idiota, odeio-o!

Andrew acercou-se a recolher sua tarefa, revisando que continuasse tal como a deixou, grunhiu ao ver que não era assim e ia protestar quando de relance olhou então a seus pais, quem continuavam abraçados. Isso não era raro, sempre andavam de "sentimentais", como ele lhes dizia. Mas agora via a cara ruborizada de Harry apertando as pálpebras como se estivesse sofrendo por algo, e os olhos negros de seu pai mostrando uma tênue preocupação sem se apartar. Sua agudeza fez-lhe notar a roupa desalinhada e a marcada intenção de Severus de cobrir a Harry em certas partes.

— Por todos os céus! —exclamou enfadado. — É que não se podem ficar quietos dois segundos?!

— Por que melhor não nos faz um favor e desaparece? —pediu Severus com macieza. Enquanto estendia-lhe os dois pacotes enviados para ele. — Toma, entretende por aí.

— Nem tinhas que o dizer, papai, agora mesmo me encerro em minha habitação.

— Pode levar-te a Valentine?

— Só por desta vez! E espero que usem um feitiço porque não sou seu elfo doméstico para seguir lhes cuidando os filhos!

Apesar de continuar com sua série de recriminações, Andrew sujeitou delicadamente a sua irmã para levá-la com ele para sua habitação. Ao voltar a ficar sozinhos, Severus beijou a suada testa de Harry.

— Está bem?

— Sinto que me morro. —suspirou pressionado. — Apressa-te, faz favor!

Severus assentiu, mas mal tinha sujeitado de novo o membro de Harry com suas mãos, outra vez a porta os interrompeu, e ambos grunhiram desta vez.

— Onde está Andrew? —perguntou Arthur entrando à casa.

— Subiu a sua habitação que passou?

— Nada, padrinho Sev, tão só que lhe molestou que uma garota me falasse quando chegamos à festa… mas já lhe jurei que não me interessa! Vou ir a vê-lo.

— Não me enojarei se o manténs uns minutos em seu quarto.

— Descuidem, padrinhos… Que Andrew não se me escapa desta vez. —assegurou o sorridente ruivo para em seguida correr para a escada. — Carinho, não sejas zeloso, sabe que te quero mais que a nada!

Severus ia continuar com seu trabalho quando de novo chegou outra interrupção, outra vez era Arthur, agora desde o alto das escadas.

— Sinto a interrupção, mas sigam… a ver se eu também tenho sorte hoje! que inveja me dão!

Harry conteve um grito de frustração, se não quisesse tanto a esse ruivo com gosto lhe enviaria um feitiço. Uma fugaz lágrima escapou pela comissura de seu olho ante o esforço que continuava fazendo.

— Tranquilo, amor, já passou tudo. —assegurou Severus bebendo-se sua lágrima.

— Já não posso mais, Severus Snape, faz algo! —gritou desesperado.

Severus lhe recostou suavemente sobre o tapete e voltando a encher sua boca por aquela enorme ereção, introduziu um dedo na abertura de Harry, tentando que em uma forte sugada tocasse sua próstata e conseguindo um frenético disparo de sêmen direto a sua garganta.

— Obrigado. —exclamou Harry agitado, agora com uma expressão mais relaxada. — Sinto ter-te gritado, coração.

— Não há problema, mas agora me parece que seria conveniente ir a nossa habitação… eu também quero fazer algo e não poderia me conter se aparecem mais intrometidos.

— E daí quer fazer? —perguntou sugestivamente.

— Amar-te até morrer!

Severus levantou a Harry do chão e ambos subiram correndo de regresso a seu quarto onde podiam fazer o amor com muita maior tranquilidade. Só bastava um feitiço de silêncio e outro de encerro para que ninguém entrasse.

A roupa ficou fora em tão só uns segundos. Harry a cada dia surpreendia-se do muito que o excitava o corpo de Severus, voltava a lhe provocar outra ereção como se não tivesse ejaculado abundantemente tão só uns minutos antes. Abriu suas pernas, ansioso por sentir-se invadido por aquela masculinidade que era dadora de infinitos prazeres.

O mais velho colocou-se em posição, emocionado de sentir como ia perdendo naquela gruta tão cálida e estreita, a cada roce acordava vibrações que se transmitiam desde seu coração para a última fibra de seu corpo enquanto sua alma cantava de alegria por ter a seu lado ao homem que amava, ao ser que se lhe tinha entregado por completo.

— Diga-me que me ama, Harry.

— Amo-te, Severus! —respondeu obediente no meio de arquejos de prazer. —É meu tudo!

— Diga-me que é feliz.

— Sou a alma mais ditosa sobre este mundo te juro!

Severus passou seus braços por embaixo dos de Harry, rodeando pelas costas e colando-o mais a seu corpo. Harry gemia voluptuosamente em sua orelha ante a cada empurre tão forte que lhe fazia, removia o cabelo de seu esposo com profunda ansiedade ante a avassaladora avalanche de sensações. A pele de Severus esfregando a parte interna de suas pernas, seu quadris chocando provocando uma descarga elétrica, a paixão acendendo-se a cada vez com a cada roce, com a cada estocada.

E finalmente, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo se deixando cair sobre o colchão da cama. Harry misturava seus dedos com o longo cabelo, respirando ainda agitado, mas com a expressão plena de quem acaba de realizar o ato de amor mais puro com a pessoa amada.

Afora, no corredor. Andrew saía de sua habitação, em seus braços ia a pequena Valentine, e caminhando a seu lado, Arthur, tomando-lhe suavemente da cintura sem deixar de olhar-lhe totalmente embobado. Adorava as pálidas bochechas do moreninho agora tingidas de rosado.

— Que estão fazendo vocês aí? —bramou ao descobrir a suas irmãs coladas à porta da quarto matrimonial. — Ainda não entendem que espiar não é bom? Vão-se a cada uma a suas habitações… agora!

Não teve quem não lhe enviasse uma indignada mirada ao irmão maior, este lhes deu a pequena para que lhe levassem. Elas aceitaram resignadas, de todos modos não tinha caso insistir, sabiam que seus pais jamais esqueceriam pôr esses odiosos feitiços que lhes impediria se inteirar, de modo que de nada tinha servido regressar temporão.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Andrew olhou a porta depois da qual se encontravam seus pais e seus olhos se alumiaram carinhosos.

— Também quer ver? —caçoou Arthur beijando-lhe suavemente na bochecha.

— Não seja ridículo. Eu gostaria de ser como eles.

— Para andar fazendo o amor a todas horas?

— Se segue assim me arrependerei de te ter dado uma oportunidade. —respondeu franzindo o cenho. — Refiro-me a que quero apaixonar de uma pessoa e estar a seu lado para sempre, que nosso amor seja até a morte ou para além.

— O meu o será… o prometo.

— Isso espero, Arthur. —manifestou abraçando-lhe apaixonado. — Não me falhe, duvidei muito em te aceitar porque não sei se posso confiar na estabilidade de seu amor.

— Te levará uma surpresa, porque desde menino te amei.

— Também não tens que mentir. —disse baixando a mirada apenado.

— É em sério… apesar de que tão só tinha em um ano de idade, minha única lembrança da infância foi quando meu padrinho anunciou que virias, disse "vem nosso anjinho" e eu pensei "sim, ao fim regressa".

— De que fala? Já alucina!

— Não, não posso o explicar bem, mas eu estava mais feliz que ninguém com essa notícia e agora sei porque… porque vinha o menino de quem seria minha alma.

Andrew sorriu, quiçá não podia crer aquilo, mas gostava de imaginar que era verdadeiro e que Arthur, o garoto a quem admirou desde sempre, por sua alegria, por seu imenso poder, por seu atrativo, por sua nobreza, ele lhe amava.

Em sua habitação, Severus e Harry apartavam-se da porta, tinham tirado o feitiço de silêncio e escutaram por completo a conversa entre ambos jovens.

— Disse-te que terminariam juntos. —assegurou Harry triunfante enquanto voltavam à cama a permanecer abraçados, nus baixo as cobertas.

— Não presuma, que eu também o assegurei. Por algo Andrew se esforçou tanto em ser muito melhor mago, queria que Arthur se sentisse orgulhoso dele.

— Sei-o, ainda que jamais foi necessário. Arthur tão só esperava vivendo o momento em que eles pudessem estar juntos.

— Sabe que toda essa reputação de galã irresistível não lhe fomentou ele?

— A que te refere? —questionou Harry interessado.

— Fui testemunha de que quando todo mundo achava que andava em algum encontro, Arthur permanecia em minha habitação de Hogwarts, estudando ou praticando feitiços… Às vezes escrevendo poemas para Andrew.

— Em sério? —perguntou comovido. — Isso não o sabia.

— Era um segredo, mas agora Arthur seguramente se animará a lhe entregar e te asseguro que nosso filho terá a certeza de que encontrou o amor que buscava.

— Ao fim seus corações reconheceram-se e não tenho dúvida de que jamais se separarão.

— Como nós?

— Claro, Potter… como nós.

Severus brincou com Harry fazendo-lhe cócegas. Em frente a eles se encontrava uma formosa lareira de uso antiga, no alto da qual brilhavam uns formosos olhos verdes, felizes de ver sempre tão apaixonados.

Sobre a cabeceira da cama, uns pequenos sapatinhos azuis penduravam unidos por suas fitas, sua superfície aveludada já algo gastada de tanto ser acariciados, mas continuavam sendo a lembrança mais preciosa de alguém que recordariam com amor.

Harry olhou-lhes e sorriu, nunca lhe tinha dito a ninguém, mas às vezes acordava pelas noites, e no meio do silêncio noturno lhe parecia escutar uma batida proveniente deles… reconhecia que seguramente era seu imaginação, ainda que gostasse de sonhar que aquele bebezinho sem nome seguia vivendo junto a seus pais.

**Agora sim… FIM**


End file.
